


Operation: MASKED

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [18]
Category: Brave (2012), Codename: Kids Next Door, Homestuck, Naruto, Ratchet & Clank, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 224,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: My KND/Zelda/Homestuck multi-crossover, the 9th story of the Viridi Saga, Operation: MASKED. Also called the Termina Arc. Miyuki Crystal finds Majora's Mask and puts it on, and is possessed by the Masked Demon. Cheren Uno follows her to the Termina Dimension, and goes on a great adventure with Alternate Sector V to save her.





	1. Prologue: Cursed Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousands of years ago, a ritual takes place in the Realm of Shadows, using a mask with dark powers.

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to the first installment of a brand new saga! This chapter kicks off the prologue, then next is when the story begins. Here we go!**

****

**_

Prologue: Cursed Mask

_**

****

_They say there are many dimensions that intersect with our own. An endless array of universes, that come in the same or many different ways. One example is the Twilight Realm. The Realm of Shadows that exists between our own world and the opposite Negaverse. For a long time, people have feared what may lie in wait deep within the Shadow Realm. I never understood why. I heard it was always a peaceful place. A serene beauty, where the sun always sets in the vast expanse, and the shadows of the world lived in peace. People always believed it was a cursed place. And now, I understand why. Centuries ago, when wars still reigned over the world, the Shadow Realm was a place of cursing. Beings who sinned within the Shadow World were met with cruel punishment. The price… could never have been worth it._

The realm between worlds that existed in beautiful twilight seemed ever darker today. As shadows drifted across the realm, heavily armed guards guided a cuffed prisoner into a dark palace. The prisoner dressed in pitch-black robes with glowing green stripes, brownish-yellow shoes, sleeves that covered his hands, and wore a metal helmet designed like an eagle. The guards led him into a throne room, where the Firstborn of Shadows, Midna watched from the side, and sitting upon the throne was a black-skinned queen with a huge crown and dark purple and blue, sparkling robes, and no eyes. The guards stepped away from the prisoner as he fell to his knees.

“So, this is the fool who so foolishly attempted to kidnap our beloved Firstborn Deity, and use her power to dethrone his ruler. Minister Hant, how do you plead?”

“I was right to.” The being called Hant stated coldly. “Your rule has led us nowhere. We must take revenge on the overworlders for forcing us to live in this darkness. Why wait here, when those demons are up there, partying away and laying waste to their precious world?”

“Each race must exist in its realm to help preserve the balance.” Midna stated. “The demons are a savage race that have been ruining the balance for ages. To be anything like them would be to-”

“Still your tongue, Midna.” The queen spoke. “The demons have their reasons for doing what they do. As do the Nightmares. Why, even our little friend here provided valid reasons for his actions. However, it was not his place to try and overthrow his queen. He will have to be severely punished. We must ensure that he never tries something like this again.”

Midna’s eye widened. “Queen Malevolous… you don’t mean-”

Malevolous stood and turned, reaching for a stone box behind her throne. The lid slid off, and the queen pulled out a dark, heart-shaped mask with spikes around the edges, and bright, yellow-green eyes. Midna’s eye widened further as the queen held the mask high in both hands.

“No! That mask wasn’t meant to be used 6 times-” Midna tried to speak.

“Mighty Majora! Here my words: Execute this soul in the name of your glory! Let his soul be banished to the reaches that far exceed the darkness of the Underworld! Make sure he knows the severity of his crime…”

Silence overtook the throne room. All of the guards watched intently, awaiting what may happen. Midna felt nervous about what was to come, Queen Malevolous wore a wicked grin, and behind his helmet, Hant only glared at the object in the queen’s hands. Suddenly, the eyes of the mask flashed, and Hant’s body immediately brimmed with a bright light. Everyone shielded their vision as the room grew brighter. Hant’s maniacal laughter echoed across the room as the light eventually swallowed the throne room. Finally, the light vanished, and everyone could see again. All that remained of Hant was his metal helmet, which fell to the ground.

“Thank you, Majora.” Malevolous spoke. “Your powers are-… Huh?” Suddenly, the mask exploded with dark energy, blowing the queen and everyone else against the wall.

Darkness quickly engulfed the mask in a cloud. In just mere moments, four arms were extracted from the cloud, and soon, a hideous, gargantuan demon made its appearance. Malevolous and Midna gaped in terror and shock as the entity grew larger. The entire Realm of Shadows soon grew totally dark once the demon emerged beyond the roof of the castle.

 _“Heeeh heh heh heh heh hah hah ha hah ha ha!”_ Its dark cackles echoed across the realm. _“Foolish shadows… if only they knew: the face speaks more than the foolish heart. Now is my chance… to consume…_ everything... _”_

It didn’t take long before the demon’s arms were seen rising above the ground of the mortal world. It hovered into the air, dark storm clouds spiraling around his figure and drawing the attention of several demonic hordes. _“LISTEN to me, my demons! The worlds will soon fall under a new cloud of darkness. **No one** will survive. But if my plans are to proceed, you will assist me in reaching my dimension of origin. Either you agree to serve me… or die a horrible painful death. And furthermore-”_ The demon suddenly silenced himself. Off in the distance, a white, heavenly light was shone. The light revealed the black silhouette of a fierce-looking figure with a mighty sword and a pointed hat. _“NO! **You** … IT’S.. NOT… POSSIBLE!!”_

 _“Eaaaaaahhhh!”_ The other entity gave a cry and charged at the demon. As both powers clashed, they vanished into an explosion of light.

**Now loading  
Kids Next Door mission…**

Dim rays of sunlight shone onto the dark mask as it slowly fell to the ground. The evil that had just emerged from the mask seemed to have faded, and it once again had the form of an ordinary object.

**Operation:  
M.A.S.K.E.D.**

The mask hit the ground with a light bounce and a light sound before it fell into silence and motionlessness.

**Masked  
** Avatar  
Seeks  
Katastrophic  
Evident  
Destruction 

A pair of soft, gentle hands scooped the mask from the ground. The sun shined brighter onto a shadowed being who held the mask up in the air, and looked at it with a gentle grin. _“Ho ho ha ha ha!...”_

**Loading transmission…**

**And so, there is the prologue. The story was published in March just like I promised, unlike Ubisoft, who hold _Rayman Legends_ off ‘til September. Yeah, this is basically gonna be a retelling of _Majora’s Mask_ , of course it’s not a TOTAL copy of the original game. It’s supposed to have the same gimmicks, but it has its own touches. Also, the one telling the prologue was Cheren Uno, since he’s the main character. Just like in _GALACSIA_ and _ANCESTOR_ , it was Nigel, in _DUTCHMAN_ , it was Eva, and in _Firstborn_ , it was Morgan telling the story. And you may recognize Malevolous, and yet you may not, but we’ll get into that. Next time, the story will begin officially. Later.**


	2. Bright Idea's Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki puts on the mysterious mask she has been keeping. It gives her dark powers that make her teammates concerned.

**Hel-lo, everybody. Now the saga officially begins… well, sort of. ;) Anyhoo, before I begin, I’m gonna tell you what I sort of wanna do for this fic: Obviously, I am going to incorporate action stages into this story, otherwise it’s pretty much sh**. But since I want this story to have sort of a _Zelda_ feel, since it’s a retelling of _Majora’s Mask_ , I wanna try and make the levels feel a little _Zelda_ -ish. So, my objective is to create some relatively long stages, namely the dungeons, throw in the usual _Zelda_ material like mini-bosses, dungeon keys, etc., and also a few sidequests every now and then. All in my attempt to recapture the spirit that was the old _Majora’s Mask_ , only with _Kids Next Door_ , but we’ll see how that turns up. Let’s just watch!**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Bright Idea’s Big Mistake

_**

**Crystal Household**

Centuries passed since that day. The mask which had struck terror amongst the mortals and the shadows was now seated upon a nightstand in the dark of a young girl's room. It only alit by the weak daylight from the open window, the sky grey and gloomy. The girl sat quietly on her bed, staring blankly at the wide-eyed mask. For hours each day, she sat there doing nothing else. Her blank eyes focused on the mask, which only stared back. Miyuki was just as motionless as the mask.

The silence was finally ended when someone knocked on Miyuki’s door. Her eyes directed away from the mask at long last when she heard her mother speak. _“Miyuki? It’s Mom. Can I come in?”_

Miyuki gave a quiet, muffled sigh. That was her mom’s cue to come in.

“Just wanted to come and say good morning. How long have you been up?”

“About as long as the mask...” She spoke hoarsely.

“Oh...” Olive glanced questioningly at the mask. “You’ve sure spent a lot of time with that thing... where did you say you got it?”

“The new mask shop that opened in Virginia. I was... _called_ to go there.”

“Well... that’s great. Maybe you can wear it for next Halloween. By the way, you have a visitor.”

Miyuki’s little sister, Suki Crystal, suddenly ran in and yelled, “Your boyfriend’s here!” She laughed, running away.

“Suki!” Olive yelled. She sighed and continued, “Anyway, yes. The Unos’ son is here. You should come down and talk to him.”

Miyuki fell into silence at his mention. Cheren Uno was Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, and one of the few people Miyuki felt any emotion for. He was the only one that wanted to willingly speak to Miyuki. However, she felt there was something about him that wasn’t totally honest.

In a minute, Miyuki was downstairs at her living room table, seated across from Cheren Uno. “Hey, Miyuki. I wanted to check up on you.” He said.

Miyuki muffled a sigh, staring blankly.

“So… is everything all right down here? I’d like to know if my words are getting to you.”

“Often words become dust in the wind. To all humans, some things mean nothing to them.”

“Well, I can’t disagree with you on that. But you can trust what I say is true. If you spent a little more time with your friends, and ignored what everyone else says, you’d see that they care about you, too.”

 _“Mmmmm…”_ Miyuki only gave another sigh. Cheren’s words seemed to be lost to her.

Cheren only frowned seeing his friend so depressed. He glanced around the room before his eyes focused on the mask, which Miyuki had brought down and placed on the table. “…Cool mask.”

“Mm?” Miyuki looked up slightly.

“What is it?”

“A friend…”

“Hehehe. Like, an imaginary friend?”

“You mock me for it?”

“No! Having an imaginary friend is cool. Kaleo and his dad have one, and don’t forget about that Johnny 2x4 guy. They say it’s a natural thing for shy people to have. And inventive people, too.”

“My friend is all but imaginary…”

“Hehehe.” Cheren grinned. “Okay, Miyuki. …Have you ever put it on?”

“The need hadn’t arised…”

“Well, put it on! Here, lemme help.” With that, Cheren grabbed the mask and slipped it onto Miyuki’s face.

Miyuki’s vision went black once the mask was on her face, but her vision returned shortly, though having become red as she looked at Cheren. “Hm… there aren’t any holes for your eyes. Can you see through that okay?”

“My vision has never been clearer…”

“Hehe! Okay.” Cheren grinned. “It looks cool! Fancy designs.” He said as he lightly rubbed his hand against the mask. “I wonder what it’s made from? Almost looks like something Dr. Facilier would design.”

“Facilier’s magic means nothing…”

“Heh, come on, Miyuki, he’s pretty cool. You should show it to your friends. They’d probably like it.”

Just then, something under Miyuki’s sleeve started beeping. She rolled up her sleeve and stared at the wristwatch communicator on her wrist. _“Numbuh 6:00 a.m., we need your help.” Someone yelled on the other side. Explosions were also heard. “Bright Idea is attacking Sector N and they called for assistance. Grab your S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and get down here fast!”_

“Heh, speaking of which.” Cheren said. “Well, you should probably get going. I mean, they are your friends, too.”

Miyuki sat in silence for a few moments, staring blankly at the reassuring smile on Cheren’s face through the red vision of her mask. Something inside of her told her to listen… and she did. She stood up from her seat and left outside, heading to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in her garage.

“Is she feeling better?” Miyuki’s mother asked as she walked in.

“I think so. I’m hoping she’ll hang out a little more with her friends after she’s done. Anyway, I have work to do up on Moonbase. I’ll see you later, Mrs. Crystal.”

With that, Cheren stood up and walked toward the front door. Just as his hand touched the knob, a sound rang through his head. His entire vision became blurry as the image of a dark figure waved around in the blurriness. A dark, sinister voice made itself known as it sang, _“Rooock a-bye Cheeerry, ooon the Earth top. Wheeen the darkness blooows, the moooon will rock. Wheeen space breeeaks, the moooon will fall. And theeen kiiill you aaall.”_

Cheren flinched, his eyes widening. “Did you… hear something just now?” he asked.

“Oh? Not… that I’m aware of.” Mrs. Crystal said.

“Okay… bye.” With that, Cheren left and walked to his parked R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R..

**Sector N Treehouse**

“Come awn, pardners! This bulb-head an’ ‘is Bulbots ain’t any stronger ‘an a middle-aged lady liftin’ up her husky son.” Numbuh 14.1589, leader of Sector N, screamed as she and her sector blasted robots, designed like huge, glowing lightbulbs with robotic tentacles.

“What’s taking Sector IC so long?” her nerdy, bucktoothed brother yelled. “You’d figure a couple of timebenders would have this guy wasted by now.”

Outside the treehouse, the Sector IC team, consisting of George King, MaKayla King, Terry Stork, and Lola Stork, fought a series of Bulbots while an even bigger Bulbot, hovering in the air, used lasers and tentacles to lay siege against the treehouse. The massive bulb turned and faced the Sector IC operatives down below. Bright Idea sat in the cockpit. “The technology Dr. Light gave me served wonders. Soon, I will have revenge on that Mary-Lou brat by taking out her precious children and their friends! But just so this doesn’t end too quickly, I’ll happily deal with you benders first.”

The Big Bulbot fired missiles at George King, but he slowed them down in time as he ran out of the way, letting the missiles crash on nothing. Terry Stork used Shadow Glide to fly onto the deck around the cockpit bulb, while Lola transformed into a bat and flew on with him before changing back. “Lights out, bright boy.” Terry said before blowing Shadow Breath around Bright Idea’s bulb, trying to blind his vision. The supervillain merely activated the ginormous light and blew the shadowy fog away, forcing the Stork kids to shield their eyes.

“Can’t you think brighter than that, shadowbenders?!” Bright Idea exclaimed.

“Dude, one more ‘bright’ pun, I’m gonna nip his neck.” Lola said, still covering her eyes.

“MaKayla, throw a Time Bomb at that generator.” George ordered.

MaKayla put her hand behind her back as she charged a ball of blue energy in her palm. Once it was as big as her hand, she hurled it at the electrical generator below the machine, causing a sphere of the blue energy to expand around it. The robot seemed to slow slightly as the huge lightbulb switched off.

“Crud! Leave it to Dr. Light to leave an extremely exposable generator.” Bright Idea complained.

Having regained vision, Terry used Shadow Shockwave to take out one of the metal straps holding the bulb, while Lola threw spanking hands to take out the other one. Both twins worked together to wipe out the third one, causing the giant glass bulb to come off, exposing Bright Idea’s cockpit.

“You may have busted my bulb, but I’m still in enough control to stump you!” the villain yelled as two lightbulbs rose up in front of his cockpit and alit as they fired electrical rays at the two siblings, stunning them in place. “Hahahahaha!...” His laughing slowly faded when the machine started to malfunction, the electrical rays shorting out. “Argh, Dr. Light, you are the worst inventor ever…” he mumbled.

Lola regained composure as she turned into a bat and flew around Bright Idea as he tried to fix up his machine. “Ouch!” he screamed when Lola bit his neck from behind. “Yow! Hey! Get off you stupid-” he wobbled around the deck of the ship before falling over the edge. “Waaaaah!” He landed with a thud.

Lola flew off and changed back as Bright Idea got to his feet, seeing the two timebenders approach him. He drew out a lightbulb staff and exclaimed, “It’s time your bulbs were fixed.”

“Oh, haha, a double pun.” MaKayla remarked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it was…” Idea mumbled, realizing what he said. “It’s lights out, kiddies!”

Before the operatives tried to fight him, they looked to see another S.C.A.M.P.E.R. coming down for a landing. When the ship touched the ground, they watched as Miyuki Crystal stepped off the ship, still wearing her mask.

“Oh, you called for backup!” Bright Idea noticed. “Just another snot-nosed kid to learn.” He said as more Bulbots appeared by his side. “So, little girl. Are you ready for your first lesson?”

Miyuki said nothing as she calmly walked past her teammates and approached the villain. “Miyuki!” George reached out for her, but she said nothing.

Bright Idea put on a look of curiosity as the operative approached him, stopping just a few feet away. Miyuki reached her right arm out and opened her hand. “Huh?... Hur!” Bright Idea began shaking, feeling some kind of strange force overcome him. “Hurrrrrr! Haaaaaah!” Miyuki’s teammates gaped as Idea’s body shook more and more, the villain falling to his knees. The mask glowed and shook with a dark energy, and that same energy was engulfing Bright Idea. “AAAAAHHH!” A light expanded and blinded everyone.

When the light vanished, all that was left of the villain was his lightbulb mask, which fell to the ground before Miyuki’s feet. The Bulbots fell unconscious, and the four other operatives remained speechless, shocked. Miyuki turned around at them and said, “I made him suffer for his… _crimes_ …”

The four operatives exchanged horrified glances.

**KND Moonbase**

“Well-p, that about wraps things up.” Cheren said as he finished the last bit of paperwork. “I’ll bring these to Larry later.” The 9-year-old Supreme Leader got up from his desk and walked out to the bridge. He saw his Global Tactical Officer, Panini Drilovsky, working at her usual station as he walked over and greeted her. “Hey, Panini. Any news to report?”

“Oh, Cheren! Sector N just called and said they resolved the problem with Bright Idea.”

“Great! Was Sector IC able to help them?”

“Oh, ya. In fact, they said they’re comin’ up here for a more detailed report. Sounds urgent.”

“Hm. Well, at least I’ll get to see Miyuki again.”

“Ya’ve sure spent a lot of time with that girl.” She said half-suspiciously.

“Well, yeah. I’m just trying to make sure she feels at home with everyone. I only want her to be happy here.”

“Riiight. Anyhoo, I did a little research, ya know what I found? Taday’s sort of the anniversary of when your dad left for GKND all those years ago.”

“Oh yeah! Hehe, one of the greatest stories in KND history! He ended up saving the universe from an evil black hole.”

“Hm-hm, right! Ah wonder if some top secret kid organization might just come and take YA away?” she smirked playfully.

“Heheh, good thing Nebula’s GKND isn’t like that. But if that did happen, I don’t think I’d wanna leave. Not unless there was a promise I could come back here. There’s so much I wouldn’t wanna leave behind.”

“Hm-hm, right. If ya weren’t here, I’d have no one ta play with. Yer the only one that challenges me. Except fer my idiot brother.”

“Hm, right.” Cheren chuckled one last time.

“Yo, dudes.” Zach Murphy greeted the two commanders as he approached them. “The freaks are here.”

Cheren rolled his eyes, “Numbuh 59+58, what do I keep telling you?”

“Okay, okay. _Sector IC_ is here. And they brought their creepy goth friend, too.”

Cheren gave a light smile at that last part. A few moments later, Sector IC was walking in, escorted by Maddy Murphy. “Great job, you guys.” Cheren congratulated. “How was the mission? Was Bright Idea apprehended?”

George King stepped forward and said, “Yooou… better have a look at this.” With that, he tossed the lightbulb mask before Cheren’s feet.

The Supreme Leader picked up the mask and observed it. “Okay… what happened to the villain?”

“He just sort of… vaporized, or something. That’s all that was left…” MaKayla said.

“But… how did that happen?”

The four operatives stepped aside and shot stares at Miyuki, wearing her mask.

“Miyuki… _you_ did this?”

“I was reported for not pulling weight for the mission… I pulled weight, by making him suffer.” Miyuki said, emotionlessly.

“But, Miyuki, _death_ isn’t the way to stop criminals. If anything, it should only serve as a last resort, if nothing else can stop them. But I don’t think Bright Idea had the potential to do _anything_ that would leave us to kill him. I mean, did he?”

“Nothing but invade a treehouse in attempt to destroy some operatives out of revenge.” MaKayla replied. “Nothing we haven’t dealt with before.”

“Huhuhu… _death_? Death means nothing. I have done something _far_ steeper…” Miyuki said.

“Well, this doesn’t look like something that could be accomplished through timebending, could it?”

“Noo. What she did didn’t look like any timebending I’ve seen.” George said. “In fact, when she did it, her mask sort of… glowed. And it was sparking, too.”

“That mask?” Cheren asked.

“Where did she get it?” Panini asked.

“I think she got it from that mask shop in Virginia.” Terry replied. “But we’ve never seen her wearing it until this morning.”

At this, Cheren slouched a little, glancing back and forth in a nervous fashion.

“Dude, I’m up for goth stuff, but that mask looks a little _too_ creepy.” Lola said.

“Ya think it was made by the Underworld?” Panini asked.

“I’m not sure. But I feel like we should study it.” Cheren said. “Miyuki, hand us the mask.”

As Cheren reached his hand out to take the mask, Miyuki quickly backed away. “No.”

“Miyuki, please.” Cheren said with pleading eyes. “There’s something unnatural about that mask, and I think you might be in danger.”

“There are many unnatural things around here, Cheren. Why not take _them_ away?”

“Yeah, why don’t you.” Maddy remarked.

Cheren rolled his eyes at the decommissioner. “Because this is an _evil_ unnaturality. And I’m worried about you, Miyuki. Please, take the mask off.”

“But I have found a friend… you _wanted_ me to make friends… didn’t you, Cheren?”

“I don’t think this is the type of friend you should be associating with. If you don’t take the mask off, I’m gonna have ta take it from you myself-”

“NO!” Miyuki sent an energy blast that blew Cheren across the bridge.

“SIR!” Panini cried.

Zach and Maddy grabbed Miyuki’s arms and tried to cuff her as Maddy said, “All right, mask girl, you just earned yourself a-” Before she could finish, the twin decommissioners felt the same force overcome them. Miyuki held her arms out toward both of them as the mask started sparking and shaking. The dark aura surrounded the Decommission Troops as they struggled to fight the strange force. In mere seconds, light swallowed the area, and when it cleared, the helmets of the twin decommissioners dropped to the floor, their bodies vanished.

Everybody watching made a loud gasp.

“Geh!” Miyuki’s body started to shake itself as she drifted away from the other operatives. “Hnn! _Hrrr-nnnn!”_ A dark aura surrounded the operative. The eyes of the mask started to glow as Miyuki’s head shook painfully.

“Miyuki, please! Take off the mask-” Cheren tried to say.

 _“NO!”_ Miyuki threw her arms out, emitting an explosion of the dark force. Her body stopped shaking as it levitated into the air. _“All of you… selfish humans… biased in all of your decisions.”_ She spoke in a strange, monotone voice of her own, and something else’s. _“You favorite people over others. You make fun of those you don’t like. And even those you DO like. Grrrrrrr!”_ Her body shook some more. _“Why do I continue to linger with these mortals? Why, knowing they are so corrupt in all their ways?? **IIII** have more important things to do… than to waste time with these so-called ‘friends’. I will ensure… that you ALL pay… for your impudent sins!”_

“Miyuki! Come back here!” Cheren yelled, trying to chase her.

“Maybe if I Rewind her, we can-” George said as he tried to channel his power on Miyuki.

“No.” MaKayla spoke up suddenly, grabbing her brother’s wrist.

“What?” George looked confusedly at his sister. “MaKayla? Why?”

“Relax, George.” She said, her eyes glowing an unrealistic blue as she looked away from her brother. “Things will be resolved in time…”

“Uuuh…”

Her blue eyes returned to normal as she looked at her brother with a positive grin. “Come on! Be a little more positive!”

“…” He stilled questioned his sister’s ways.

Meanwhile, Miyuki had hurried into the Moonbase hangar, Cheren on her tail as she dashed into her S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. “Miyuki, stop!” Cheren called.

As Miyuki activated her ship, a dark aura from her body transferred onto the ship’s controls. Cheren stopped and watched in amazement as the ship lifted off the ground, engulfed in the dark aura. In a second, the ship flashed, becoming a black-painted color with purple streaks across the sides, black spiked wings along the top and sides, and engines that emitted purple flames. Cheren only stood there as the ship turned towards the hangar entry and shot out to Planet Earth.

By the time the ship was a long ways from the Moonbase, Panini and the Sector IC operatives made it downstairs. “Where’s Miyuki?” George asked.

“She took her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and left.” Cheren stated.

“Well, what do we do?? We can’t let her go running around with an evil mask on her face.” Terry shouted.

“You’re right. I’m going after her.” Cheren decided. “Panini, you’re in charge until I get back. Go ask Numbuh 65.42 what the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s flight path was.”

“But, Sir! By yerself? Ya can’t expect ta take on Miyuki all on yer own.”

“If anyone can get through to her, it’s me. Besides…” Cheren smirked as he walked to get in his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., “I’m bringin’ someone along.”

“Well… OK.” Panini still felt worried for her leader, but decided to trust what he says.

**Sector V Treehouse; Numbuh Zero’s Chamber of Coolness**

Cheren entered the secret chamber below his parents’ house and approached the Sacred Casket that lay under the dim shining light. The Uno child smacked the purple gem on the box, and it flashed open, instantly equipping him with the Mirror Shield, Light Arrows, and Master Sword. “Don’t worry, Miyuki. I’m comin’.” He said with a confident smirk.

**Somewhere over the ocean**

In just a few moments, Cheren was flying in his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. overseas, his tiny screen making a beeping sound as he answered a call from Panini. Her image appeared on the small screen as she spoke, _“Larry just tracked the coordinates. He says that Miyuki’s landed in some forest in Japan. In fact, I think it’s-”_

“The Forest of Light.”

_"Yah. …How’d ye know?”_

“Had a feeling.”

_“O-kay… are ye sure ya don’t want any of us comin’ ta help ya?”_

“It’s better that no one else gets hurt. And if I’m lucky, I won’t need to use violence to get through to Miyuki.”

_“If you say so. I hope ye know what yer doin’…”_

Cheren gave an assuring smile before ending the transmission. “Heh heh… I hope so, too, Panini…”

**Mysterious Underground**

After landing her ship, Miyuki appeared inside of a dark cave, only dim rays of light piercing through the surface. _“Hmmm…”_ She looked over at a single gravestone beside the wall. The masked child approached the gravestone, the eyes of her mask still alit as they viewed the inscription: _Here lies Gekko, our favorite frog-loving minion._

Miyuki placed her hand against the gravestone, channeling the dark power. _“Gekko, you lazy slime. Get up here.”_

The ground below the gravestone appeared to be thumping as a sound was heard. “Sdiqoop-sdiqoop-SI-DAAAAAH!” Immediately, an orange, black-striped lizard monster, with sharp teeth in purple lips, claws, and thin spikes on its back shot up from the ground, coming down with a thud. “Dur-dur! Mashter, Mashter!” it yelled excitedly. “It’sh been agesh! How have you been? Me, it’sh been AWWful! I haven’t had froggiesh in eonshes! I’m STARVING, Mashter! I need FOOOD! I need-” Miyuki snapped his lips shut with her fingers.

_“Quit croaking, Toady. You’re lucky I woke you up at all. Not leaving you to starve…”_

She pushed him away, spinning the lizard around. “Oh, it was jusht so AWful, Mashter. Having been beaten by that foresht boy. I think I have me cutsieses from his shword. …But pleashe, enough about me. Lookie at you.” Gekko grinned as he crawled around the girl. “Your new body looksh sho PLUSH!”

_“Yes. My new body feels far more powerful, than that lifeless puppet. This girl… so sad and rich with delicious hatefulness… is just the vessel I need… to take my revenge on the other realm. Tell me, Gekko. Is the entrance to the other world still intact?”_

“Jusht how we left its’! Uhh, I thinks… No-no! We should definitely be able to come in theresies!”

_“I hope… you are right. I will look for it myself. Why don’t you be a good minion… and round up the rest of the hordes? The demons will be partying well tonight.”_

“Mashter, Mashter! I’m misshing my friendsh! I go now! Ha-daaaaah!” At his cry, a giant turtle popped up from beneath the ground. The Gekko hopped on it and waved his fist, and the turtle burrowed beneath the ground with the excited monster on its back.

Miyuki’s monotone voice sighed as she continued further in the cave.

**Forest of Light; outside the cavern**

After a while of flying, Cheren’s R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. touched the surface of the forest, parked just a few feet away from Miyuki’s ship. He looked around this section of the forest, which seemed much darker compared to the rest of the woods, but still had a calm, peaceful aura about it. “Feeling rested today, Fi?” As Cheren spoke, the blue spirit, Fi, jumped out of his sword.

_“I am well-rested today, Master. How are you this fine day?”_

“Feeling good. But we have a mission on our hands.”

_“I have analyzed your concern for the Miyuki girl. I project an 89% accuracy she is inside this cave for unverified reasons. May I presume extreme caution when tracking her whereabouts in the darkness ahead.”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Cheren playfully rolled his eyes. “Come on, Fi. Let’s get in there and help Miyuki before something bad happens. If this is Underworld work at hand, I’ll need you by my side.” With that, the sword-wielding child entered the cave ahead, with Fi drifting close behind him.

 

_Stage 1: Mysterious Underground_

_Mission: Track Miyuki through the cave._

When Cheren entered the first room of the cave, they already found a series of platforms leading to a door on a ledge. Before he proceeded, Fi jumped in front of him. _“Master, I am sensing a series of minor hazards up ahead. Since these puzzles should be of no challenge to you, Master, I project they make the perfect course for you to remember your skills.”_

Cheren looked toward the camera and said, “I know this is based off of _Zelda_ , but do we really need tutorials for stuff we already know how to do?” He looked at Fi and said, “Okay, do your stuff, Fi.”

_“Very good, Master. To start off, these platforms before you are too out of range for simple walking. You should easily be able to navigate over them if you jump.”_

“Right, jumping. Wouldn’ta guessed that.” Fi flew across the platforms as Cheren did as she said and jumped over the simple platforms. He made it to his spirit friend, who waited beside the door.

_“Master, this door is a different model than certain house doors you’re used to. However, it can just as easily be opened by grabbing the bottom end, and pushing it upward to allow yourself entry.”_

“Ooh, opening doors.” Cheren sarcastically remarked as he pushed the door up from the bottom, walking under it. “My brain is already succumbing to these challenging puzzles.”

In this next room, there was another door on the other side that had metal bars in front of it. In the center of the room was an open floor with a large block and a blue switch, each baring a symbol of Miyuki’s mask. _“Master, entry into this door seems impossible unless we can find a way to remove the metal bars shielding it. I project the switch will serve this purpose, however, the bars will seal the door again once your weight has been removed from the switch. Therefore, I suggest using an alternate weight to hold the switch for you. This block appears heavy enough, but it can be easily pushed by you, Master.”_

“Yay, I’m learning how to push things.” He remarked once more. He pressed his hands against the block and used his strength to push it across the flat floor. He pushed it straight ahead until it was beside the switch, then had to push the block from the side to get it onto the switch. Just like that, the metal bars opened, and Cheren was allowed inside. The next room appeared similar, only this time the door was shut with metal chains with a lock in the middle.

_“This door, Master, appears to be locked. To open it, I presume we-”_

“LET ME GUESS, we have to find a freaking _key_ somewhere and use it to gain access to the next room.”

 _“Your humorous sarcastic remark is accurate, Master. Signs indicate that the key is rested on the ledge above you.”_ Cheren looked up and saw a small ledge just below the ceiling. _“The wall under the ledge looks climbable, Master. You can easily reach the key using this rugged surface.”_

Cheren did so and gripped the rocky wall before him, using it to climb his way up. It didn’t take long until he reached the ledge up top, stepping off to find a small, silver key on the ground. He grabbed the Small Key (as it is aptly named) and jumped down to the lower floor. He stuck the key into the keyhole, and the chains broke apart in seconds, allowing Cheren entry. The next room was a lot longer, but more straight. On the other side was an entryway sealed by metal bars, and a crystal switch on the floor before Cheren.

_“This is a Crystal Switch, Master. They serve a similar purpose to regular switches, but can be activated when struck with any force. I can conjecture it will open the barred archway ahead of you, but there is a 90% chance the gate will begin closing in seconds. I suggest you run in order to make it under the bars in time.”_

“If you have time to worry, then run, I guess.” Cheren said as he struck the switch with his sword. It flashed and caused the metal bars to open up. The Uno son ran as quick as he could to get into the next room as the bars began closing. When he was getting close, the bars were just inches away from closing, so he wasn’t able to run in. However, he was easily able to get in using a- “YOUTH ROLL!”, rolling and slipping under the bars just before they closed.

After getting to his feet, Cheren watched as a bunch of green and red blobs dropped from the ceiling. The Red and Green Chuchus revealed their eyes and wide grins as they wobbled toward Cheren. _“Now is time to test your combat skills, Master. Vanquish the enemies using your knowledge of the sword.”_

Cheren grabbed the blade in his left hand and charged at the jelly blobs. Using the skills he was taught by his mother, he sliced the bunch of blobs into pieces, with vertical slices, horizontal slices, and diagonal slices. At one point, a bunch of blobs dropped from the ceiling and surrounded him. As they all leapt at him, Cheren wiped the blobs out with a simple spin attack. He then watched as another group of Chuchus formed up into a slightly bigger Chu. Cheren merely smirked, readied his blade, and leapt in the air, cutting the blob in half with a jump attack.

Cheren sheathed his blade as he went with Fi into the next room. They appeared atop a ledge over a bottomless chasm, their only way seeming to be a rocky ledge along the wall. _“You already know how to climb across rugged surfaces, Master. Still, beware of your footing and be cautious as you navigate across the endless abyss.”_

Cheren gulped, terrified at how high he was. “No kidding.” He grabbed the side of the rocky wall and carefully began to move sideways over the dangerous pit. The rocky ledge continued downward, so Cheren had to glance below him to see where he was stepping. The path continued sideways again, so Cheren had an easier time seeing his way. Eventually, he came to a stop on a small platform, still hanging over the chasm.

 _“Master, there is a slight, grabable ledge sticking from this wall.”_ Fi said, noticing the tiny ledge that went further across the chasm. _“It is possible to grab and hang on as you make your way across. A slightly more dangerous action than climbing, so I’d advise extreme caution.”_

Cheren did so and gripped the tiny ledge, holding on tight as he dangled over the abyss. As he made his way across, there was a hole in the wall above the ledge ahead of him. When he drew close, a blue creature with a long mouth and huge teeth stuck out and tried to snap him, scaring Cheren. Thankfully, the boy was a few inches too far.

 _“ Snapdragons are a common enemy in some areas, Master. They dwell inside the walls, awaiting their prey. If you grip your sword in your free hand, you can strike it.”_ At this, Cheren released his left hand’s grip on the ledge and grabbed his sword. He swung and sliced the Snapdragon, causing it to retreat. Cheren sheathed his sword and quickly grabbed the ledge again before his right arm would get tired. Finally, he was able to make it over a ledge with a cave, where it was safe to let go.

The two proceeded into the cave, where they came to a chamber where the cave split into five paths. Cheren noticed a small, heart-shaped locket on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. It revealed a beautiful picture of the crescent moon in the starry night sky. Little gears below the picture started turning, playing a peaceful, relaxing, jingly tune. Cheren stared at the music device in his hand for a few moments. The peaceful tune seemed to calm his mind after the stress of making his way through this cave, and having almost fallen down a dark abyss. Soon, the music stopped, and Cheren snapped it shut.

“This is the music box I gave to Miyuki on Valentine’s Day.” He said. “My mom used to play it for me to help me get to sleep. And I gave it to Miyuki because…’cause I thought it would make her feel better.”

Fi drifted in front of him and spoke, _“Master, I sense that the caves ahead of us are split into a labyrinth. I am also detecting an aura from this box that may be similar to the one Miyuki emits. Using this information, I project I am able to track her using dowsing. Would you like to know how dowsing works?”_

“Yeah, yeah, I aim the sword around until it starts beeping, and I go in that direction.”

_“Your basic, idle summarization is once again accurate, Master. Track Miyuki’s whereabouts through the maze using this ability.”_

Fi jumped into the sword as Cheren held it out. It glowed slightly as Cheren aimed it around. When he pointed it at the left cave, it started to beep and blink. He followed the signal down that direction and came to another split in the path. There were four directions, but Cheren aimed his sword as it started beeping in the top-right cave, following that direction. He came to three separate paths, but the sword beeped toward the middle one. He then came to a room with 10 different paths. His sword pointed to one of the left caves, but when Cheren entered that one, it stopped beeping when he walked further. He aimed his sword around and saw that it beeped toward a round rock by the wall. He shoved the rock out of the way, revealing a secret hole.

Cheren sheathed his blade as he climbed a ladder down the hole, continuing through the underground passage. He held his sword out and followed the signal straight ahead. “Ugh, my arm’s tired.” He said, sheathing the blade again. “Meh, it looks pretty narrow to me. …Wait, what’s this?” Cheren glanced down and saw something on the ground. He walked over and bent down, finding what looked like a dead Kateenian’s body. He scooped the body in his hands and looked at it more closely. “This is… disturbing. I wonder what coulda happened to this guy?” He placed the body back on the ground and said, “Oh well. I better catch up to Miyuki.”

Cheren walked a little further, the cave growing darker with each step. He eventually came to a dead end, feeling around the rocky wall in search of a clue. “Hm… This place feels familiar. And at the same time… _not_ familiar. What could Miyuki be-” His sentence was cut short when he felt the ground crumple beneath his feet. In an instant, the floor collapsed, sending him falling and screaming into the dark abyss. “Aaaaa _aaahhh_ …”

As his screams echoed through the darkness, colorful, blurry images passed his eyes. One looked like some kind of flute, one of a pirates’ skull, one of a headband with a swirly symbol, one of a banana, one of Miyuki’s mask, and several other images as well.

“GYAAAH- UUH!” Cheren slid down a rocky slope at the bottom and collided with the ground below with a thud. The Uno son weakly stood up and brushed the dirt off of him, then grabbed his sword and shield as he pressed forward. Cheren struggled to see his way across the pitch-black cavern. He heard splashing sounds beneath his feet, and realized he was walking across some shallow water. Cheren flinched when spotlights suddenly flashed on in the room. Cheren stared across from him as someone appeared to be feeling around a dead-end wall. It was Miyuki Crystal. (Play Majora’s Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

“Miyuki!” Cheren called out.

The child ignored him and felt around the wall. _“This is strange… they have sealed the entrance to this place long ago. The only entrance linking this world to the other… gone.”_

“What?” Cheren was baffled.

After she was finished, the child levitated in the air and turned and approached Cheren. The mask was still on her face as her limbs hung dry, and her head tilted sideways. _“What a strange turn of events that I would end up here again. Same place… different time… but same people.”_ She spoke in her monotone voice.

“Huh?” Cheren stared creepily as Miyuki drifted closer, circling and observing his form.

_“But what is this? You are a different mind… different form… and yet… you possess the spirit of the fierce warrior who vanquished me long ago.”_

“Link?” Cheren said lowly.

 _“How appropriate that we would meet upon my return. …It can only be called fate. That I would have to settle my life-long score with you. Oh, but what is this?”_ Miyuki studied him closer. _“There is another scent about you. Your soul… smells like the queen. That foolhardy queen who acted as my ruler. I had hoped to vanquish her when I was freed the first time. But as a legacy lives on, it seems I will have my chance.”_

Terrified, Cheren jumped backward. “Who are you?! What’ve you done with Miyuki?”

_“The child’s soul was a must for my survival. It serves me well, better than the other soul I once overpowered. And yet… it is no substitute. I hope not to keep it for long. And I do not wish to waste precious energy on you. So, Child… I promise not to destroy you… if I am promised one thing: Tell me how to reach the Termina Dimension.”_

“The… Termina Dimension?”

_“Yes. The dimension that intersects with your Hyrule. My dimension of origin.”_

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Miyuki… or rather, the being that was controlling Miyuki, released a sigh. _“Very well. It would be a danger to let you linger around longer. And so, I am forced… to show you a piece of my power.”_ An eerie cracking sound echoed across the caves as Miyuki’s head shook. The mask brimmed with a dark energy, and Cheren felt a strange force overcome him. Pain began to flow through his body. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes tight, struggling to break free of the painful force.

_Cheren began to have a vision around him. Thousands of Kateenian souls surrounded his body in the pitch-black darkness. Cheren desperately tried to smack them away as they began piling onto his form, but to no avail. The more he smacked away, they just kept piling onto him, and soon, his body vanished under the piles of souls._

“Oooh…” Cheren groaned, holding his throbbing head as he looked up dizzily at Miyuki. Cheren now seemed only half as tall as Miyuki, having been placed in the body of a Kateenian.

 _“HAA ha ha! This look is far more suited for you. You’ll stay here looking like that forever!”_ Cheren’s mind slowly fell into subconsciousness as Miyuki vanished into the darkness. (End song.)

As Cheren’s shortened body lay in the puddle of water, slight ripples flowed from the darkness as another figure made steps through the liquid. The shadowed being bent down and picked the unconscious Cheren up in his arms. His light giggle echoed in the caverns as a pearly white grin showed on his face.

 

**Well-p, this ends this part. Lol can’t have a _Zelda_ game without a boring tutorial stage. XP Anyway, I know we haven’t officially been introduced to George and MaKayla King yet, but they are going to have their own story soon (MaKayla at least). Also, this story is actually the beginning of more complex storytelling in the Nextgen Series, and it will have significance with future stories. You’ll soon see. Well-p, next time, we’re going to have some plot stuff, and another stage. Then we can get into more exciting stuff. Later.**  



	3. The Masked Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mask Salesman appears to tell the kids about Majora's Mask, and knows a cure to Cheren's condition.

**Now, what’s become of old Cheren? Welcome back, and let’s find out.**

****

**_

Chapter 3: The Masked Demon

_**

****

**Uno Household**

“Ohhh...” Cheren groggily awakened on the bed in his room, and was surrounded by Panini, Francis, and the members of Sector V, including their new member, Vanellope Schweetz.

“You okay, Bro?” Aurora asked, helping him to stand.

“I’m just fine.” Cheren stood up so that his eye level was with his friends’, but noticed that he was standing on his bed. “Wait, did you guys get taller? What happened, anyway?”

“You were unconscious in that cave after Miyuki cursed you. At least, that’s what the guy that found you told us.” Harry said.

“Cursed me?”

“Yeah. Miyuki left you looking like this.” Aurora said as she held up a mirror and held it in front of Cheren.

“GYAH!” Cheren fell over at the sight of his new look. He now had the body of a Kateenian. His skin was yellow, he wore the upper half of a red jumpsuit, he still had his jeggings, his glasses, his brown hair, and he wore red boots. “Well, this isn’t something that happens every morning.”

“AWW, you’re so cuuute!” Vanellope exclaimed as she embraced the Supreme Leader in a hug. “I wanna HUG youuu, and SQUEEZE youuu.”

“Stop it, stop iiit!” Cheren yelled, shaking away from the Program girl. “I already feel like Dad when he did this.”

“Be thankful you’re not so tiny we can’t see you.” Aurora said.

“Wait a second, you said somebody found me. Who?”

 _“Hmhmhmhm.”_ came a light giggle from outside.

Everyone directed their attention to the open doorway. The silhouette of a mysterious man stood in the entrance to Cheren’s room, a wide, white grin on his face. The kids stepped aside as Cheren walked off his bed and approached the man. The man stepped into the light of Cheren’s room. The redheaded man wore long, purple shoes, a shiny, smooth purple robe, and wore a huge pack on his back that was loaded with various masks. His face was covered up by his large hands as he bent closer to Cheren. “AAH!” In a flash, he uncovered his face, revealing its hideous appearance, with a tilted, squished nose, and tiny pupils in wide areas where his eyes should be.

“Hahahahahaha!” The man removed the mask that was covering his grinning visage, his eyes closed in a joyous fashion. “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven't you?”

Cheren, after falling on his back, stood up and shook to his senses. “Wait a second! You’re that guy that runs the new mask shop, aren’t you?”

“That is correct. I travel the world in search of many masks. As I set up shop in this town, a very important mask was taken from me. Now, do not think me rude, but I have been following you as you ventured into that cave.”

“Well, that isn’t creepy at all.” Aurora remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly, Midna came out of the man’s shadow. “Oh, you learn to get used to him after a while.”

“Midna? Where’d you come from?” Dillon asked.

“Your little friend was kind enough to point me in the mask’s direction.” The Mask Man smiled. “That poor child wandered off with it…” his grin turned into a frown.

“What kind of mask was it?” Aurora asked.

“It was Majora’s Mask.” Midna spoke seriously. “It’s a dark mask that was given to the people of the Shadow Realm long ago. We don’t know where it came from, or why it was created. All we were told was… it wasn’t to be used six times. My tribe only used it to curse the worst of criminals. After only a few curses, our Queen Malevolous felt power-hungry. She wanted to use it in every opportune moment. I tried to caution her, but… you know how they get. She used it for the 6th time on a dangerous traitor. The mask brought destruction across the world, and… then it just vanished.”

“‘Just vanished’?” Dillon questioned.

“I was knocked out. I don’t remember what happened. But I still remember the horrors it brought. I always thought the mask was lost forever. But then… this man found it.”

“Why would you have something like that in your shop, anyway?!” Aurora asked the Mask Man.

“I searched years for the legendary mask.” The Mask Man said, still with his frown, though exposing his teeth. “I went through great lengths to get it. I was going to make a fortune off of it! But as I lay my hands on it… I could feel the dark omen brewing. I had to keep that mask out of mortal hands at all costs. And now that girl has it.” The man started waving and shaking in an uncontrollable motion. “IF I DON’T GET THAT MASK, SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN! I’M BEGGING YOU, YOU MUST-”

“OKAY, OKAY, CALM DOWN!” Cheren yelled, causing the man to stop in place. “We’ll get your mask back. Even though it’s not our policy to help crazy adults, we still have to save Miyuki.”

“You would do that for me?” the man asked with a gracious, teary grin.

“Well, there’s still the matter of Cheren looking like _that_.” Panini reminded.

“He won’t be able to help much without his own body.” Aurora said. “Speaking of which, you should probably go downstairs and let Mom know you’re safe.”

“Yeah, I… guess.” Cheren walked around the tall man and went downstairs.

In the living room, Mrs. Rachel Uno was sitting calmly on the couch and watching TV. When her youngest son walked in, she turned and looked down at his shortened form as he looked up. “Heh… well, on the bright side, I’m not injured.” Cheren nervously grinned.

“Will I have to bring out the highchairs again?” his mother remarked.

“I don’t need to be treated like a baby.” Cheren said as he jumped and gripped the ledge of the couch, pulling himself up beside his mother.

The Mask Man, Aurora, Chris, and the Drilovsky kids came down afterwards. “Will he be stuck forever like this?” Panini asked.

The Mask Man grabbed a cup of coffee from the stand beside the couch and sipped a drink. “Hmhmhmhm…” he grinned and chuckled. “I know of a way to return him to his former self…”

“Umm, I wasn’t finished with that.” Rachel said as she watched the man drink her coffee.

“Long ago… there was a mystical instrument created by the spirits. One could perform songs on this instrument… and incredible things would happen. The Spirit Flute was designed by the spirits of old long ago, to heal terrible curses like this, and bring peace.”

“Well, there we have it.” Aurora figured. “Show us the Spirit Flute and let’s get our leader back.”

“Hmhmhmhm… that is to say… I have no idea how to find it.” At this, everyone did the classic anime-style fall-down.

“But you said you could change him back!” Aurora yelled.

“I said I knew of a way to change him. I never said I had the means.” He said, the grin still plastered on his face. “I have only heard tales. The Spirit Flute is said to lie somewhere in the Dream Realm, in a region far beyond the reaches of the human mind. Why, not even The Chronicler and his amazing powers could send someone into such a distant place.”

“So, in other words, Cheren’s as good as stuck.”

Cheren sighed. “Guess we better phone the scientists and see if they can whip something.”

“Ah ha ha ha! No, dear boy. Majora’s powers are far too terrifying. His curses could not be broken any other way. Even Sacred Treasures are deemed useless.”

Cheren gasped at this. “Wait! What happened to all my weapons?”

“Oh, we forgot to mention.” Midna spoke up. “After Miyuki knocked you out, she sort of… robbed you.”

“Oh, man…” Cheren bared a look of guilt as he looked up at his mother. “Mom, I…I lost the Master Sword. …I’m sorry, Mom.”

“Don’t be, Cheren. You probably wouldn’t’ve wanted to use it against Miyuki. Besides, if she could just take it, maybe it wouldn’t’ve worked, anyway.”

“Hmhmhm.” The Mask Man laughed. “Well, the Master Sword would’ve served useful… but Majora is a far advanced species of demon. His powers may succeed those of even Ganondorf.”

“But he was Underworld-created… so the demons must know a way to stop him.” Rachel figured.

“Oh no…” The Mask Man shook his head. “Majora was not born in the Underworld… Though he’s won the respect of many demons, the origin of his existence remains elsewhere.”

“Hmm… down in that cave…” Cheren thought aloud, “Miyuki- I mean… _Majora_ said that he wanted to get into the Termina Dimension. That’s why he- she- _they_ \- were down there. …But the entrance was sealed off.”

“Well, so Majora’s trapped in this dimension.” Francis summarized. “But why would he wanna get back? Isn’t a demon just happy spreading destruction… wherever?”

“But Majora _isn’t_ your usual demon.” The Mask Man reminded. “His idea of destruction is far more terrifying. And whatever reason he may have for wanting to return to his home of origin, may surely effect _your_ world, too.”

“And in all frankness, it’s not safe to let _any_ sort of dangerous demon run around.” Rachel said. “We should find a way to stop him.”

“But how will I be able to do anything when I’m like this?” Cheren asked. “Without that Spirit Flute, they’ll be kicking me around like a… Kateenian Gummi.”

“Well, the mask dude said the flute was in a distant part of the Dream World, right?” Chris asked.

“Yeah?...”

Chris cracked his knuckles and smirked as he said, “All right, let’s gather everyone up and give Cheren the pounding of a lifetime!”

“Uh, Brooo!” Aurora yelled scoldingly.

“I’m only kidding.” He raised his hands in defense.

“I think I just need a walk.” Cheren said, getting off the couch. “Maybe then, I can think of a way to solve this mess.”

As he passed by him, the Happy Mask Man bent down and placed a hand on his little shoulder. “Do not worry. I am almost certain you will find the Spirit Flute. I can see you are a bright boy with tremendous courage. Surely you will find a way soon.”

Cheren stared creepily at the man’s bright grin and hopeful, sparkling eyes. He gave a nervous chuckle before continuing to the door. When the shortened leader reached the door, the doorknob was too high for his short body to reach. Panini smiled as she walked over and opened the door for him. Cheren gave her a slight glare before going outside.

**Nugget River**

Cheren was later outside at Cleveland’s golden nugget river, lying on his back as he stared up into the clouds. The calm wind that blew across the grass, trees, and his hair was enough to ease his mind a little… but it wasn’t enough after everything he’s just been through. Being shrunk into a half-sized Kateenian was the least of his worries, on top of that, Miyuki’s been brainwashed by some demon, and he wasn’t able to snap her out of it. Not to mention he just lost two operatives to Miyuki- or whoever’s, power. As the boy sat up and stared at his reflection in the river, he begun to lose hope in his abilities. In his lesser height and lesser form, he saw no way in resolving this problem. With a depressed sigh, he fell backward to continue staring at the clouds. But instead of clouds, he was caught in the shade of a freckled face looming over him.

“AAH!” he jumped at the sight of Panini.

“Haha haha! That never gets old!” the girl laughed in her Irish accent.

“Panini…” Cheren rolled his eyes and sighed.

Panini walked out onto the river and picked out two golden nuggets. “I was feelin’ a wee bit hungry.” She said, eating her nugget. “I don’t know where these nuggets come from… but they’re mighty tasteh.” The girl walked over and sat beside Cheren, grabbing the toddler-sized boy and setting him on her lap. “Ha ha ha! Ya look like a wee 3-year-old!”

It’s true, Cheren felt like a 3-year-old sitting on his older sister’s lap. And around Panini, that didn’t feel so bad. Her lighthearted attitude brought a little more spirit to his heart. He smiled as Panini handed him the other golden nugget, which he had to hold in both his little hands. He started chewing on it as Panini spoke again. “What’s wrong withcha, Cherry? Ya normally don’t come down here without eatin’ nuggets ‘less yer sad.”

“Well, I am sad. Sort of. I couldn’t help Miyuki be happy and I lost my mom’s weapons. After she trusted me with them… I’m a terrible leader.”

“Nooo ya aren’t. Cheren, imagine how much yer mom screwed up. Losin’ the Kids Next Door ta Father, gettin’ Mr. York ta join the Brotherhood, and that whole thing with Rumpel and Mr. Crystal… Heck, this is nothin’.” She said, rubbing Cheren’s hair. “Ah know ye’ll fix things up.”

“Maybe. But I wish we had a way to get to this… Spirit Flute thingy.” A warping sound caught Cheren’s attention. He looked to his left, finding a strange, short, black, robotic creature, with big blue eyes and two antennas, warping around the bushes. “Did you see that?”

The creature continued warping around as Panini looked over. “See what?”

“That thing. Right there.”

“Ah don’t see anythin’. Oh?” Cheren got off Panini’s lap and ran for those bushes.

The Kateenian child hauled himself over the thick bushes, falling on his behind as he shook his dizzy head. Before his eyes, four of those strange creatures appeared around him. _“ZONI.”_

“What? Who are you?”

_"Do not fear, Sire. We are friends. We are here to help you destroy it.”_

“‘Destroy it’?”

_“Please… sleep.”_

“Sleep? No-no-no.” Cheren shook his head and waved his hands in defiance. “I’m not goin’ to sleep until I get answers. Who are you, and why are you-” Before Cheren could finish, one of the creatures touched Cheren’s chest, giving him a painful shock. “BZZBBZBZLZLZBZBLZZLBZLZZLBZ!” His eyes widened, body covered in soot, before he fell totally unconscious one second after, snoring loudly as he drifted into slumber.

The Zoni surrounded his form and circled him in a light.

**Dream Realm; Kingdom of Light**

Cheren’s vision was blurry as it returned to him. When he came to his senses, he found the four creatures hovering over his form. He curiously stood up and looked around. He was in the center of a vast, golden city, the sky more bright-blue than it’s ever been on Planet Earth. When he looked down and studied his clothing, he saw that his clothes had changed into some kind of golden jumpsuit with a strange symbol on the front of his chest: it was a “C” with a tiny ‘x’ on the spot between the two endpoints of the ‘C’.

“Where did you bring me?” he asked the strange creatures.

_“Welcome to Prospit: Land of Light. Beyond is that which will break the curse. **We** are Zoni. We will help you.”_

Cheren stared around the golden city of towering skyscrapers. Seeing no way to go, he figured that he had to trust the Zoni. “Okay then. Maybe I could get used to this new body while I’m at it…” (Play “Clank and the Zoni” from _Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction_.)

 

_Stage 2: The Kingdom of Light_

_Mission: Follow the Zoni and find the Spirit Flute._

Cheren followed the Zoni across the strange, golden realm, his Kateenian body causing him to move slower than usual. The alien-ish creatures guided him to a bridge that looked cracked and unstable. _“Your shortened stature gives you access over weak terrain, Sire. Use it to advantage.”_ Cheren listened and carefully crossed the rugged walkway. The bridge seemed to withstand his short weight, and he was able to cross without trouble. The operative then came to a small pit with thin, wobbly platforms leading across. _“Jump to proceed, Sire. Need no fear for lighter weight.”_ As they said, the platforms seemed to withstand Cheren’s weight as he hopped across. He couldn’t jump as good as in his regular body, but it was enough.

The Zoni flew over to a set of tall stairs, which Cheren had to climb up before reaching the roof of a building. On top, a glob of blackness bounced on the ground and formed into a strange shadow being with a jester’s hat, white, maniacal eyes, and grinning sharp teeth. _“You must face the threat. Use your height to your advantage, Sire.”_ The Shadow Jester readied himself as he faced Cheren. The Kateenian boy charged at the creature and slid between his legs. From behind, Cheren pounced onto its head and covered its eyes with his hands, making it run around aimlessly until it hit a wall and knocked out.

Cheren kept following the Zoni as two more of those creatures showed up, wielding knives. The first one swung his knife at him, but Cheren rolled around it and latched on from behind. The monster swung his knife aimlessly, and Cheren made him strike at the other monster. When he was knocked out, Cheren kicked his monster to the ground before bouncing on his head, smashing his face on the floor and knocking him out. Cheren followed the Zoni up some stairs and into a room on a tower. They flew outside of a window, which had a wire connecting to a building across a distance. Cheren stood on the wire and carefully moved across in his Kateenian body, overlooking the vast city of gold, which seemed to disappear over a horizon across a distance.

He was able to reach the building on the other side of the wire, where more Shadow Jesters appeared atop buildings. He ran to the first one and kicked its shin before punching it upside the jaw. He proceeded to jump the other rooftops and knock out other jesters as he moved along. He watched the Zoni fly down into an open window and carefully jumped down inside as well. He was in some office where a group of shadowy beings in trenchcoats and hats stood guard. They noticed Cheren and immediately shot guns at him, but he covered behind a fallen table. He carefully snuck out behind other pieces of debris while they still focused on the table. He snuck up to one of the men and pounced on his head, making him fire aimlessly at the other men. When they were down, Cheren proceeded to knock out the last one.

He saw the Zoni drifting outside the cracked window and saw a small hole fit for him to squeeze through. He crawled through and was outside on a rooftop. Before him was a series of shadowy men, wielding guns as they patrolled around trashcans. One of them turned at him, but he crouched behind a trash bag as the man kept patrolling. Cheren snuck past him and went behind some golden trashcans. Two more guards patrolled the same next row. When they passed each other, faces in opposite directions, Cheren hurried between them and crouched into a fallen recycle bin.

The next set of guards up ahead had no trashcans around them, and it was an open space. Seeing the holes in the fallen recycle bin, he used that bin for cover as he snuck across, using the eyeholes to see. When the first guard looked at him, he stopped moving. To the guard, it looked to be an ordinary misplaced recycle bin. He turned away and kept patrolling. Cheren quietly walked across to two men who turned in different directions. When they faced Cheren, he stopped in place. The two men raised brows at each other, but agreed that the other guy probably kicked it over. They turned away, and Cheren kept moving. He came to another guard and stopped in place when he looked his way. That guard was awfully suspicious about that bin, and wanted to observe it… but, he figured that his job came first and continued to patrol.

Cheren soon made it to the end of the path, where the last guard turned and looked at his bin. When he turned away, Cheren moved, but the guard immediately took notice of this slight movement and stepped closer. He bent down and studied the bin closely. “…Hey… is anybody in there?”

 _“Uhhh, no."_ Cheren’s voice echoed from inside.

“…You see anybody walk by here?”

_“Nnnope. And I’m certainly not some human in a Kateenian body sneaking by, nope.”_

“Okay. Sorry to bother you. Just had to be sure. Trying to control a city is hard work, y’know?”

_“Ehh, it makes a living, right?”_

“Yeah, I guess. But you have the intruders, and people tryin’ to kill ya, it’s just so hard, ya know?”

_“It sure is. Listen, what’s in that building?”_

“Oh, just some flute thingy the boss wanted us ta protect. Looks pretty. I kinda wanna play it.”

_“Hehe. Better make sure the other guys don’t try ta take it. Well-p, see ya, buddy.”_

“Later.” The guard waved Cheren off as he snuck away under his bin.

Cheren finally arrived at the building and quietly removed the bin as he snuck into the door. On the desk before him, a dim light shone on something on the table. (End song.)

Cheren walked over and hauled himself onto the chair by the desk, then hopped on the desk. He stared in wonder at a golden, sparkling, six-pipe pan flute. He grabbed the instrument in both hands. The pipes lined up from longest to shortest, and each had a different color on the tops and bottoms. From longest to shortest, it was Green, White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple.

**You found the _Spirit Flute_! A mystical instrument created by the spirits, whose mysterious tunes can perform many wonders! Blow in the short pipes for high notes, and the long pipes for low notes! Make sure to play the notes in the correct order when a new song is learned!**

Cheren then found the Zoni surrounding him. As they circled his form, they touched him with their electrical hands. There was a flash, and a vision appeared before him.

_It was a vision of legions of demons gathering into a large chamber with a rotatable chair seated on the stage. The chameleon demon, Gekko, crawled onto stage, smirking as he grabbed the chair and spun it around, revealing Miyuki Crystal seated on it, wearing the mask. The demons gasped._

_“Hail Majora! The Masked Demon!” Gekko called to the legions, shooting a fist in the air._

_“HAIL MAJORA! THE MASKED DEMON!” the demons repeated his words._

_“Brethren from Hell,” Miyuki spoke in her new monotone voice, the possessed child raising both hands in the air, “many an eon it has been since last I saw your despiseable faces. Look not at the lesser body that is my vessel, but the face which now inhabits this body. This face promises destruction, and misery for all mortal beings everywhere. Your past rulers have failed in their duties. Without my presence, the Underworld fell short to the humans’ power. But I will bring destruction unlike any you have ever seen. When this is over, you’ll be staring into a brand new world. As a matter of fact…” she threw her arms up in the air, “that is just where we’re headed. BEHOLD… the gateway to… the TERMINA DIMENSION!”_

_Miyuki shook, channeling dark energy from her mask. Before the eyes of the demons, a portal of darkness and electricity grew open upon the wall behind Miyuki. The demons burst into wild cheers. “Demons, just beyond this swirling darkness lies the key that will end all things mortal. You, my malicious hordes, will lay waste to this next realm, and ensure that no happy feeling is felt ever again. Prepare for our journey, minions, as all mortals will know the true terror of… **THE MASK!!** ”_

_And with another explosion of cheers, demons began marching into the swirling darkness. Miyuki drifted in first, followed by an excited, leaping Gekko. “She has gone to Termina.” The Zoni said. “You must follow…”_

**Nugget River**

When the vision ended, Cheren found Panini standing over him, waving a hand by his face. “Cheren? Ya just sort of… conked out there.” Cheren got to his feet as Panini helped him to stand. “Are ya okay?...” Panini stared with wonder as Cheren pulled out the mystical instrument. “W…What is that?”

“It’s… the Spirit Flute.”

“The Spirit Flute?? How didja find THAT??”

“I was put to sleep, and I…”

“Ugh, never mind! Let’s getcha to the others and show ‘em!” Panini said quickly as she lifted her friend in her arms and hurried off.

“Hey-hey, careful!”

**Unknown Location**

In the darkness of a quiet room, the silhouette of a strange, male figure with small horns stared at his computer screen, which showed the image of Cheren’s venture across Prospit. _“HUH. IS THAT A… WHAT IS THAT?”_

Another figure entered the room, a female being stepping forward, feeling her way with a walking stick that blind people use. _“WH4T’S TH3 M4TT3R, K4RK4T? 1 SM3LL SUSP1C1ON…”_

_“SOMETHING’S WRONG, TEREZI. A CREATURE’S APPEARED IN THE KINGDOM OF LIGHT. BUT THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE. THERE’S NO WAY INTO THIS DIMENSION…”_

_“H333h…”_

The male, Karkat’s eyes widened in wonder. _“COULD THIS.. PERSON BE…”_

**Uno Household**

“Whoa! You found the Spirit Flute??” Aurora exclaimed as she, Francis, Rachel, and Sector V were gathered in the front yard.

“Dude, how’d you find it??” Francis exclaimed.

“I had help from the… Zoni?” Cheren answered, still confused himself.

“What are they?”

“What is anything, really.” grinned the Happy Mask Man as he stepped out to join them. “I just had faith that he would find the Spirit Flute. When one expresses strong faith and determination, anything can happen.”

“Great. But you said the Spirit Flute can change me back. Can it?” Cheren asked.

“Hmhmhm. It can. There is a special song that, when played by the Spirit Flute, can cure such poisons. I would happily teach you… if, I am promised one thing.”

“What is it?” Cheren rolled his eyes.

The Mask Man bent down, his grin as wide and bright as ever. “All I ask… is that you help me retrieve my mask… and bring it back to me. Do you promise?”

Cheren stared up at the man’s trustful, promising eyes. While Cheren was totally creeped by him… he supposed there was no other way. “I promise.”

“Hm hm hm. I knew you would…” he said, happily. “Now then,” the man dropped his huge backpack on the ground, “to perform the song that touches all hearts.” They watched as he reached his arms into the top compartment, grunting as he struggled to lift something. They gaped as he brought out an enormous organ, its pipes even taller than a house. The organ shot up into the air, stretching to its full width. Francis screamed, the organ right above him, and dashed away quickly. However, the huge instrument flew overhead and smashed the boy.

“Oopsie.” The Mask Man said as everyone shut their eyes. “That should be easily fixed.” Francis still groaning, the man walked over to the organ and seated himself on the stool before the keys. His arms, however, appeared to stretch too short compared to the three wide rows of keys. “Follow these notes on your flute.” With that, the man tapped a few keys. While it was an organ, it made the sound of a piano, but Cheren listened closely.

 _Do. Do. Dooo, Do. Do. Dooo…_ He tapped the keys again. _Do. Do. Dooo, Do. Do. Dooo…_

“Use the same notes on your flute to match my organ. You’ll get used to it quickly.”

Cheren stared at his Spirit Flute and blew into a few pipes. When he blew into the three pipes that matched his notes, he repeated the notes. The pipes that matched were Red, Blue, White, Red, Blue, White.

_Do, Do, Dooo, Do, Do, Dooo. Do, Do, Do-Do-Dooo._

The Spirit Flute emitted a dark pink glow. Cheren began to grow dizzy as a light feeling overcame his mind.

_He found himself drifting in the plain of darkness, back in his regular body as the thousands of Kateenian souls drifted away. The tiny spirits waved at the Supreme Leader, who decided to wave back as they faded away._

In seconds, he was back in his regular body, a Kateenian mask plastered on his face. The mask fell off and bounced on the ground, and Cheren’s eyes were open to the surprised looks of his friends. “You’re back!” Aurora exclaimed, hugging her brother, while Chris punched his shoulder.

“Hehehe.” Cheren grinned.

“That was the Song of Healing.” The Mask Man smiled. “An ancient melody that heals wounded beings, sealing their souls into masks.” The man picked the Kateenian Mask off the ground and held it to Cheren. “Please. Take this mask as a memento. Do not worry. The mystical powers have been sealed inside the mask, but Majora’s evil touch is long gone. When you wear it, you will change back to the form you previously were, but you can take it off anytime.”

Cheren smiled as he took the mask, stuffing it in his jacket.

**You got the _Kateenian Mask_! This mask inhabits the soul of a fallen Kateenian. When you wear it, you will shrink to half your own height in a Kateenian’s body.**

The group gathered inside the house afterward. Bright Idea’s mask and Zach and Maddy’s helmets were seated on the kitchen table. “So, what did Majora do to them?” Harry asked as he stared at Bright Idea’s mask, while Chris looked at Maddy’s helmet and Kirie looked at Zach’s.

“The Song of Healing works as sort of a counterattack to what Majora’s powers can do. Majora is able to suck the soul out of a being completely, leaving only a simple mask, or a piece of headgear. With no face, Majora would give them new masks. Give them new forms.” The Mask Man explained. “The Song of Healing is meant to keep those safe inside their own masks. And those masks would grant power and hope to whoever might need them.”

“Poor Maddy…” Chris said quietly, while Kirie was weeping quietly and hugging Zach’s helmet to her chest. “So, these guys all turned into… monsters somewhere?”

“Majora is creating an army. And turning innocent souls into monsters will add to his numbers.”

“It’s worse enough that he took Miyuki. I’m not letting anyone else fall victim to his powers.” Cheren said determinedly. “I’m going to stop him!”

“Shouldn’t we try to find them first?” Aurora asked.

“Won’t matter. They’re already headed for the Termina Dimension.” Cheren said.

“How do you know?” Rachel asked.

“It was in the dream I had. I mean, in the _vision_ … of the dream I had.”

“Riiight…”

“So, we have to track Miyuki to a different dimension.” Francis figured. “How’re we going to do that? We don’t know where the Termina Dimension is. And you said that the cave entrance or whatever was closed off.”

Cheren thought for a second. “…Yes we do.”

**New GKND H.Q.**

A boring day (or whatever time it was in space) at the Galactic Kids Next Door’s space station. Supreme Galactic Leader, Nebula D. Winkiebottom, was at her desk in her office, signing papers as she listened to Galaxia TV. There was a commercial on, featuring the image of a short alien with a bug-like body, with six insect legs, and a large, red head and yellow eyes. He also wore a black tux as he spoke.

 _“Tired of bounty hunters roughing up your store? Space-pirates robbing your loot? Tired of scary black holes sucking away all your relatives and valuables into an unorthodox dimension with no way of return? Hi. I am Senator Percival Tachyon. As you know, the galaxy is struggling to revive itself after the rule of Chancellor Palpatine. Our fair Republic is falling. Our recent chancellors have done little to resolve the conflicts between neighboring planets. But I assure you, this era of wars can soon come to pass. If I am elected Chancellor, I will promise you a stronger military, spend taxes on galactic reconstruction, and work hard to ensure peace treaties between conflicting planets in our fair solar system. It may take years… but with all our sources together, Galaxia will see an era of peace._ Far _better than what those pitiful Galactic Kids Next Door could bring.”_

_Brought to you by the Tachyon For Chancellor election committee._

_“I am Percival Tachyon and I approve this message.”_

“Uugh.” Nebula rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

“Sir,” Nebula’s younger brother/second-in-command, Jerome Winkiebottom, stepped in, “Numbuh 3621 and his friends are here. They request an audience with you.”

“Oh, good.” Nebula switched her TV off and drifted to the doorway. “I’ll see Cheren any day over these boring political shows.”

The two commanders met with Cheren Uno and the others down in the cafeteria. “Sorry for dropping in unannounced, Numbuh Eternal.” Cheren said.

“You know you don’t have to call me that, Cheren.” Nebula said. “Too much saliva buildup. Um… but who’s the adult?”

They looked over at the Happy Mask Man, who gave Nebula a grin as he waved in her direction. “Oh, uh, he’s this creepy adult we met, and… look, Nebula, we have an emergency. This demon appeared down on Earth and kidnapped one of our operatives. They escaped into another dimension, and I need to go after them.”

“Hmm…” Nebula thought for a second. “I think I have a way to help you… But it’s a little risky.”

The Supreme Leader led them into a room with a huge machine that had a giant, open circle in the center. “This is a machine our scientists have been constructing. We call it the Dimension Transportifier. We constructed it as a means to jump and observe various universes, and possibly make peace with the beings of those universes, maybe start other adult-fighting organizations. True, such a thing is already possible with the Gummi Ship… but some universes are out of reach, you know? Such universes exist on a parallel plane to our own, similar to the Negaverse: same people, some changes. Instead of it lying on a perpendicular plane, an adjacent road that’s easy to turn on, like Lin’s homeworld. Those dimensions are easy to get to. But this machine can get into the other ones.”

“And it can get to Miyuki’s dimension?” Cheren asked.

Nebula turned and faced him and said, “That depends on where she is… We might be able to track her, if you have something that belonged to her.”

Right away, Cheren grabbed the locket-music box from his jacket pocket. He held it to Nebula, who took it and placed it onto a scanner. As the locket was scanned, the small monitor above it showed what appeared to be the dimensional plain. The image zipped across the plain, a crosshair examining the various coordinates as they passed by. The screen came to a sudden halt when the crosshair locked on to a single dot. “It’s picking up a similar signal. It’s a little far… but if we add my own powers to it, it should create a pathway that leads to it. There’s… just one other thing.”

“Hm?”

“The portal is sort of… a one-way trip. If you cross the dimensional plane… there’s no guarantee you can return. You might be trapped in that other world forever.”

Everyone put on a worried look, including Cheren. But it only took him 3 seconds to decide, “I’ll do it.” Everybody’s mouths widened.

“WHAT?!? But… Cheren!” Panini exclaimed.

“I have to rescue Miyuki. If this is the only way, I’ll do it.”

“You can’t go NOW, dude!” Francis yelled. “We’re in the middle of a war!”

“As far as I know, Majora’s a bigger deal than Viridi right now. Besides, I’m sure you guys can take care of her while I’m gone.”

“But… ya might be gone forever.” Panini said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Cheren gave her an assuring smile. “Heh… no I won’t, Pan… I’ll come back.”

“Alright then. I’ll get it started.” Nebula decided. “Better prepare yourself.”

The black-and-white-haired girl placed her hand on the side of the portal archway and channeled a surge of Space Lightning. The lights around the machine sparked to life, and a swirling pink and white vortex grew wide open, becoming as large as the archway. Jerome stared at the monitor while this happened. A red circle was slowly closing in on the locked coordinates. “We haven’t linked yet. We need more power.”

“If I give anymore lightning, my hand will blow up!” Nebula exclaimed, her hand pressed flat against the archway.

 _“Zoni.”_ Unseen by everyone, the Zoni made their appearance. They gathered around the top of the archway and zapped it with their energy. Immediately, the circle on the monitor closed in on the coordinates in half a second.

“It’s working! Great work, Sister!” Jerome exclaimed.

“Nnnn…great… Now get inside before I short-circuit!”

Mrs. Uno walked over to her son and handed him a small sword and the Hylian Shield. “At least you’ll have these to defend yourself with. I don’t know what’s in there, but I hope there’s at least people that’ll help you. But whatever happens…” Rachel hugged her son, “you’ll always be in our hearts. Remember that.”

“I will, Mom.”

Aurora walked over to him next. “Bro, I just want you to know… I always thought you were pretty cool. You’re a brave kid, and… I know you could accomplish anything if you wanted to. …I’m proud of you, Bro.”

“Thanks, Sis.” They gave a light hug before Aurora left, and Panini approached him next.

“Um, ya know… one of us can come with ya. In case ya need help.”

“No thanks. I believe there’s a chance I could return, but if there isn’t, I shouldn’t get anyone else involved.”

“But, do ya really want ta leave everything behind just to fight this demon? I mean, Ah know Miyuki’s important ‘n’ all, but…”

“Panini, relax. Nothing bad’s gonna happen to me, I promise.”

“Well… okay.” Panini hugged her friend, the worried look still on her face. “Be careful, Cheren.”

“I will, Panini.” He hugged back.

“Hrrrrgh… hurry up!” Nebula demanded.

Cheren hurried onto the platform before the portal, turning to face his friends, Mom, and the Mask Man again. “Don’t worry, guys. When I come back, Majora will be history!”

“No worries here!” Aurora exclaimed. “Besides, you remember how big a deal they made Dracula and XANA to be? You’ll have this guy done in by Chapter 7!”

“Heheh. I would hope so.”

“Never have doubt in yourself!” shouted the grinning Mask Man. “Believe in your strengths… _believe_ …”

Cheren snickered at the weird adult. The sword and shield latched on his back, Cheren turned and stared into the swirling pinkness. “Okay… here goes…” Without a moment’s more hesitation, Cheren jumped into the portal. (Play “FunkyBoard 1” from _Rayman 3_.)

 

_Stage 3: Dimensional Byway_

_Mission: Get to the other side of the path to the Termina Dimension._

The dimensional plain was a vast expanse of bright, flashy colors, neon glows that wobbled in every direction, almost like a lava lamp. Cheren found his feet skidding along a neon pathway of light, his hair blowing behind him as he zipped across the byway, his body squatted like he was on a skateboard. The path was broken into small paths ahead, so Cheren had to jump side-to-side to stay on track. He saw some walls coming up ahead, but he swung his sword to cut them apart and keep going. The neon path was coming to two parallel neon walls, so when Cheren skied there, he kicked his way up the walls and reached the top, skiing along the upper path.

There were more separated paths up ahead, so Cheren had to jump them again. However, some of the paths were cracked, and they collapsed at Cheren’s weight, so he had to jump quickly. When he was back on the main path, there was a section up ahead that was also broken. When he skied across it, it collapsed and he fell into the colorful chasm. “AAAAAHHH!”

 _“Zoni.”_ The 9-year-old leader was rescued when the Zoni flew by, grabbed him, and set him on the path as he kept skiing. He watched as the Zoni flew ahead before his eyes focused back on the path. He went up a slope, down a slope, upward, then kept straight again. He then saw a group of Bokoblin on Kargaroks flying overhead, attempting to shoot him with arrows. Cheren jumped the arrows and held his shield out to block them. The demons then flew down to strike him their selves, but Cheren gave a single whack with his sword on each of them before they fell into the chasm.

Another gargantuan gateway opened before his eyes, and he started skidding into a plain where colorful images moved across a black background. The pieces of the pathway were floating around the plain, all facing different directions from the main path, but Cheren jumped his way across them. He came to a road that was hanging sideways above him, so he flipped upside-down and latched onto the path with his feet as he kept going. That path was coming to an end, so he dropped down onto the upcoming lower path and turned right-side-up again. He stared in amazement as he was skiing closer to a giant disco ball, its lights sparkling in his eyes.

The lights from the disco created more platforms for Cheren to jump on, so he hopped to each one as they lit up. The platforms were tilted and moving with the direction of the disco, so Cheren kept turning sideways as he jumped up higher. He eventually came to a sideways path that guided him to the top of the disco ball. He skied across the slow-spinning orb, becoming dizzy as he slid along the side and turned sideways again. Losing track of which way was upward, he desperately searched for an available path. When he was near the bottom of the disco, he saw one coming up and decided to hop on, turning right-side-up again.

He was approaching another expanding gateway as he skied along a part that twisted into a Mobius strip. The plain around him went from black to red, and he began sliding up an upward slope. The track was coming to an end, and he could see that this was the link to the next dimension. Cheren squatted and ready to make the leap as he drew close to the end. When the track ran off, he made his jump, falling into the colorful abyss.

“Whooooooooaaaa!” He landed firmly on his feet on the path down below, regaining himself as he continued to ski along. The track went perfectly straight as it went into another portal. He caught his breath and eased himself as he allowed the path to take him into the gateway. His eyes closed as he drifted into a vortex of swirling red. (End song.)

**EiznekCm Household**

_“Aroruaaa. Can you tell your brother I got him his favorite bird steak?”_ Lehcar EiznekCm called upstairs to her daughter.

“I’m a little busy, Mooom.” Arorua yelled down, lying on her bed on her front as she read a magazine. _“Not talking to Nereeeehhc.”_ She said quietly.

_“Arorua! Will I have to come up there MYSELF??”_

She sighed. “No, Mom. I’m on it.” She called as she grudgingly got out of bed and slumped down the hall.

She knocked on Nerehc’s door and said, “Hey, Stupid, your mom’s calling you, get downstairs.”

_“Tell Mom I’m busy. I’m trying to singe an ant.”_

“Listen, dumbass,” there was a flashing sound just then, “either you come down or I-” she gasped horrendously when she entered his room and found a slight puff of smoke on the spot where Nerehc was.

_“Aroruaaa. Is everything all right up theeere?”_

“Uhhhh, yes, Mother.” Arorua said worriedly. “He’s just doing homework, and I’m helping him finish.”

 _“Well, tell him to hurry up. A bird’s suffering’s only tasty if it’s nice and hot.”_ As she spoke, Arorua poked her head out Nerehc’s window and searched around for him. She leapt out the window and frantically ran around outside, desperate to find him.

**Cleveland, Virginia; Dimension Termina**

The portal spiraled open over the nighttime skies of Sector V’s neighborhood. Cheren came flying out of it, his body falling full force to the ground as wind blew hard against his face. “WAAAAAAAAHHHHH-” He fell faster and faster toward a white house with a red roof. He shot into the roof like a meteor, causing the front of the house to collapse, and Cleveland Brown to be exposed in his bathtub.

“What the hell??” he exclaimed, the tub sliding down his tilting floor. “No no no no NO NOO!” His tub collapsed and shattered on the ground. “You’d think escaping to another dimension would be a safe getaway from these punks.”

“Ohhh…” Dizzy, Cheren fell unconscious.

**Sector V Treehouse…?**

Cheren dizzily awakened the next morning, finding himself on the wooden floor of Sector V’s treehouse. He stared around his friends’ treehouse in confusion, rubbing his head from the aching bump on his head. “Start talkin’. Who are you, and where’d you come from?” a voice said.

Cheren turned around, finding a group of six kids with their weapons aimed on him. “What?!?”

**ANNND cliffhanger. XP Lol as you can see, Cheren has been captured by Alternate Sector V. WHO, might you ask, are these strange kids? Well-p, you’ll have to wait ‘til next time, but they are quite a popular bunch among this fandom, at least I would hope they are. XP Also, you might recognize the Zoni from _Code: XANA_. They come from _Ratchet & Clank_, but we’ll learn a little more about them. And that Dimensional Byway stage comes from _Rayman 3_. And as for that Prospit place… well, I believe only certain people will know where THAT shit’s from. ;P Next time, we’ll see who these kids are. Lol and I failllz at writing song notes. XP Later. ;P**


	4. A Brother From Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren lands in Termina and is captured by a group of operatives claiming to be Sector V!

**Welcome back, peoples. Here, we will meet Alternate Sector V. Here we go!**

**_Chapter 4: A Brother From Another Dimension_ **

Cheren was surrounded by six strange kids, wielding weapons. The one in the middle had dark-blonde hair, a red hoodie, baggy jeans, and sunglasses. The next one, a girl, had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, a black shirt, white undershirt, red pants, and black shoes. The second girl, who looked Asian, had wavy black hair, green eyes, a light purple shirt, dark purple skirt, and white shoes. The third girl had brown hair in pigtails, an aviator's hat, blue eyes, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. The second boy wore a red t-shirt, khaki pants, black boots, had black hair, black eyes, and a yellow cap. Finally, the third boy, who was the shortest, had blond hair, blue eyes, wore glasses, a white t-shirt with black sleeves, black shorts, and black shoes.

"I said, who are you." Demanded the blond boy wearing sunglasses.

Cheren shook back into reality and replied, "My name is Cheren Uno, Numbuh 3621 and Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door."

At this, the five kids shot looks to their leader. "Well, don't at me! He isn't my brother!" the sunglasses boy shouted.

"Maybe your parents ditched him." the pigtailed girl said.

"Look, dude, we already got a Supreme Leader, and he ain't you." The sandy-haired girl said.

"I AM Supreme Leader! And you guys aren't supposed to be here! This treehouse belongs to Sector V!"

"We ARE Sector V! Stupid!" The yellow-capped boy shouted. "You're the one that came shooting out of the sky at Mr. Brown's house down the street!"

“Huh? Wait a minute…” Cheren looked away and thought to himself… _"When my dad told me about The Chronicler talking about different dimensions…”_ he said quietly to himself, _“he said that some things in alternate universes can be the same, but others can be different. So that means… I must have successfully jumped space with the machine… and ended up in a world where Sector V’s kids are different!”_

“Wanna speak up there?” the leader asked.

Cheren turned around and faced them. “Okay, I’m going to try to explain as best I can: My name is Cheren Uno, and I come from an alternate universe that’s parallel to this one. In my universe, a friend of mine was possessed by a demon that lives inside this evil mask, and they gathered a bunch of other demons before creating a portal that supposedly jumped to this one. That’s when I followed them here using a Dimensional Transportifier that my friend created- she’s a spacebender. And, my dad told me one time that a dragon spirit told him that other universes can have similar qualities, but different outcomes for some things, so I think that’s why you guys are a different Sector V than the ones I appointed.”

The six kids just stood there speechless, confused as heck. “…So, when do the men in the white coats come and take you to the happy hotel?” Melissa asked.

Cheren smacked his forehead. “How simple do you want me to get??”

“I dunno, guys. He _might_ be telling the truth.” The sandy-brown girl said.

“Is he??” they all chorused.

“I dunno. But remember when we went back in time and met our parents? And then that crazy thing with Anne-Marie and Nixon started? What if he’s… I dunno, related to Harry or something?”

“Who’re your parents?” the leader, Harry, demanded.

“Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie.” Cheren stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “That’s impossible. _My_ parents are Nigel and Rachel!”

“So you’re the ‘Uno’ of this dimension.” Cheren concluded.

“Uugh!” Harry shook his head. “This whole thing with alternate universes is driving me crazy! Look, if you’re really from another universe, you’re gonna have to show us proof.”

 _“Warning. Warning. Disturbance at the park.”_ The computer spoke just then as red alarmed blared. The TV screen in the living room projected the image of several monstrous figures terrorizing children at the playground. Leading them appeared to be the Gekko, who waved his arm excitedly as he rode on his giant turtle.

“NOW do you believe me?”

“We’ll hold you to it. C’mon!” Harry ordered as the lot of them hurried to the hangar.

**Gallagher Park**

Lots of kids everywhere screamed and ran frantically around the playground as demons charged in, grabbing one by one. A little girl was snatched by the shirt by a muscular Moblin, who pulled her over between himself and another Moblin as she shook around, terrified. “Aww, don’t be scared, little girl. Majora just feels bad for bein’ away for too long.”

The other Moblin peeled off a Majora’s Mask sticker and said, “Here. By yourself a souvenir.” As he pressed the sticker to her forehead.

She ran off crying as the Moblin cheered, “Hehehe, yeah!” and high-fived, squeezing the others’ palm.

As other kids ran by, a single, grey frog fearfully backed up against a fence. He shivered with fright as the massive turtle approached him with the Gekko on its back. The hungry lizard licked his lips, smiling deviously. “He-e-ok. HAGAAAAHHK!” He was ready to snatch the frog in his mouth when a shield shot over and bashed him in the head, knocking him off the turtle. He recovered in time to see the shield return to Cheren, who caught it on his right arm as the Alternate Sector V team stood behind him. “Sdiqoop.” He yelped, leaping onto his turtle. “Hmrink. Hmrink. Hmrink.” He smacked his turtle and ordered it to get away.

“Kids Next Door, battle stations!” Cheren exclaimed.

“Hey!” the sandy-brown haired girl yelled. “You ain’t our leader!”

“That’s me.” Harry said. “Ahem: Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!”

The demons charged forth as the operatives began to attack. A squad of Miniblin surrounded Harry and poked him with pitchforks, but he sent them running by burning them with a S.P.I.C.E.R.. A group of Chuchus slowly wobbled over to the Asian girl, who easily froze them solid with her F.R.A.P.P.E. before kicking and shattering them. The gooey substance was scattered around the ground as she stuck her finger into one and licked it off. “Mmmm! This is tastier than the new Rainbow Monkey Rainbow Jelly!”

The short blond boy was approached by the two buff Moblin, who swung spears which he swiftly flipped and dodged. “Take this!” the sandy-brown haired girl exclaimed before shooting a teddybear from her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at the back of one of the Moblin. The stuffed toy had no effect on his hard skin as they turned around, the Moblin grabbing the girl by the shirt collar.

“Looks like this one forgot to get a sticker.” The Moblin said as the girl tried to shake from his grasp.

“I got a nice big one… for her face!” The other Moblin said as he presented a rather large Majora’s Mask sticker. Before he could stick it on, Cheren Uno leapt over, sliced the sticker with his sword, then sliced the Moblin holding the girl across the chest.

“OW!” he yelped, dropping the child. The sandy-brown girl punched the Moblin upside the chin before leaping and kicking off the other one’s face.

“Thanks for the save.” She said to Cheren. “Oh, and my name’s Celeste, so you don’t have to keep calling me ‘sandy-brown girl’ or whatever.”

“I never called you that.”

“Really? Must be something else, then.”

Two other Moblin grabbed the yellow-capped boy by the arms, but he flipped overhead and made them bash faces against each other. Swarms of Kargarok were flying overhead with Bokoblins riding them, shooting arrows down below. The aviator-hatted girl dodged the arrows and fired juice cartons with her B.A.J.O.O.K.A., knocking the demons off of their birds as they collided on the ground, covered in OJ. “Blech. Vitamin C.” one said before fainting.

By this point, the demons’ numbers were shrinking, and Gekko watched this as he sat on his turtle in the center. “Aaarrrgh. Come on, you guysh! Mashter Majora wantsh you to win! Howsha can you loshes to a bunch of mortalshesh?”

Cheren smirked as he approached the lizard demon. “You’re not messing with any old mortal.” He extracted his sword and yelled, “I’m the Hero of Time! Yaaaah-“ He lunged at the monster with a jump attack.

“NYAAAAAHH!” Immediately, Gekko had the turtle about-face, and they ran away before Cheren could hit.

“Heh. Wasn’t even gonna hit him.” Cheren smirked.

The Uno child twirled and sheathed his blade as the park children came out of hiding, bursting into cheers. The little froggy came out of hiding as well, jumping and ribbiting for joy. “Well, Cheren, that was pretty cool.” The yellow-capped boy said with a smile.

“Thanks. But you see what I’ve been trying to tell you?”

“Yeah, we think so.” Harry said. “But tell us again later. Supreme Leader just called. He’s gonna wanna hear about this.”

“Good. I’ll like to tell him.” Cheren replied.

**Sector V C.O.O.L.B.U.S.**

In a moment, the seven kids were riding the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. up to Kids Next Door Moonbase, with the aviator-hatted girl piloting the ship. “Sorry about the mix up down there.” Harry apologized. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves. I’m Harry Uno, Numbuh 361 and Leader of Sector V.”

“The name’s Celeste Stork!” the sandy-brown girl exclaimed with a salute. “Numbuh 58 and Spy of Sector V.”

“Melissa Gilligan.” The pilot said. “Numbuh 52 and Technology Officer of Sector V. I’m also second-in-command.”

“Thomas Drilovsky.” The yellow-capped boy saluted. “Numbuh 80 and Combat Specialist of Sector V.”

“Kellie Beatles!” the Asian girl exclaimed. “Numbuh 43, Diversionary Tactics, and Nurse of Sector V.”

“And I’m Truman Kirman.” Said the short boy. “Numbuh 40 and Snacks and Confectionary.”

Cheren recognized all of their names… except for Truman’s. “Wow. I’m gonna have a lot to learn. Well, let’s wait until we get to your leader first.”

**KND Moonbase**

It didn’t take long before they reached the Moonbase. They arrived at the Global Tactical, where the six Sector V kids saluted to their leader. “Numbuh 679, Sir!” Harry spoke.

“Hi, Jeremy!” Melissa grinned and waved.

“At ease, guys. Who’s this boy?”

“His name is Cheren Uno.” Harry responded. “And he has a lot to tell you.”

“He your brother?” Jeremy asked.

“No. Parallel universe.”

“Ah-ha… Well, before that, we have a few things to show you.” The boy pressed a button on the control panel, and the massive screen showed images of various regions of the world, and demons running amuck. “Treehouses everywhere reported sightings of monstrous beings. They’re attacking everything in their wake, kid AND adult. But mostly kids. And they’re posting pictures of this weird face everywhere.” The screen showed images of a jungle area, an ice field, and a ruins area before showing the image of the mask.

“Majora’s Mask!” Cheren exclaimed.

“Alright. You better start explaining.” Jeremy suggested.

“Ahem: To start off, I come from a parallel universe that has its own Kids Next Door, but I’m Supreme Leader, and you guys don’t exist. Instead, we have a different Sector V. And in my universe’s history, our organization’s been having wars with the Underworld, and the world’s been invaded by terrifying demons on more than one occasion. I know it sounds a little extreme for us, but it’s the truth, and now it’s happening again. A friend of mine- er, put on this mask on that she got at the mask shop, and the mask was actually this demon which possessed her body. They gathered a bunch of other demons, and my friend- er, the demon I guess, opened this portal that led to this dimension. I was able to follow them using a dimension warper thingy that the GKND built. That’s how I ended up here and was found by your Sector V.”

“Hmmm…” Jeremy took a moment to sink all this info in. “Okay… I _think_ I understand… So, basically, we have a demon running loose on Earth, and you’re here to put a stop to it and take it back to your dimension?”

“Yyyyeaaah…” Cheren drew out, a little unsure about the “taking it back” part.

"Do you know why this demon wanted to come here?"

"Not... really..." Cheren scratched the back of his head.

“Ah… Well, normally, stuff like this would be out of the Kids Next Door’s league… But, these things _are_ harming kids. And it wouldn’t exactly benefit for us to let them run around, so I guess we have no choice. The Kids Next Door will help in any way they can.”

“Thanks, but I’d rather search for Miyuki on my own. No one else should get involved in this.”

“Okay, then my team will help you ourselves.” Harry decided.

“I said-“

“You can’t fight a bunch of monsters on your OWN, silly!” Kellie exclaimed cheerfully. “Who knows, it might be fun!”

“Heck, our parents once took on Grandfather.” Celeste said. “This is basically the same thing. Except no one’s getting Citizombified.”

Cheren sighed. “Well, I guess I don’t really have any leads. I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you helped.”

“Well, Cheren, as Supreme Leader, I welcome you to the Kids Next Door of… eh, our universe.” Jeremy said.

“We should come with names.” Melissa suggested.

“Right then. I’m from Universe A.” Cheren decided.

“How come YOU get Universe A?” Thomas complained.

“Hey! I’m the one coming here!” Cheren argued.

“Yeah, so WE should get the ‘A’!”

“Hang on, hang on.” Cheren spoke up again. “Miyuki called this place the Termina Dimension, so that’s what we’ll call it. And since she said it intersected with my ‘Hyrule’, we’ll call that my dimension.”

“Hm… I guess Termina works.” Thomas shrugged.

“I kinda like ‘Hyrule’ better.” Kellie said.

“Whatever, it’s decided.” Jeremy said. “Since Sector V will be helping you, I propose you stay at their treehouse.”

“Oooh! Do you like Rainbow Monkeys, Cheren?” Kellie asked. “We could stay up and have slumber parties! I have ALL the kinds! My mom’s president of the company!”

“No way! He probably wants ta hang out with us boys, don’tcha?” Thomas asked.

“Heheh.” Cheren blushed. He seemed to be making friends pretty fast. “Thanks, but I’m kind of tired. I think I wanna turn in for the day.”

“Well, it is getting late.” Celeste said, checking her watch. “Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“But he was passed out since last night.” Melissa reminded.

“Alright then. You guys should head down and get some rest.” Jeremy suggested. “You’ll need all your strength for something like this.”

“I didn’t wanna get you guys involved.” Cheren said.

“Relax. It’s our job to fix stuff like this.” Harry assured as they left for the hangar.

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

The Sector V team laid a sleeping bag down on the living room couch for Cheren as stars hung in the heavens. “Not the comfiest.” Harry said. “I’d invite you to sleep down in my house, but I don’t think my mom would take it well meeting her son from another dimension.”

“Heheh. Yeah, my mom can be crazy sometimes.”

“Not as much as Thomas’.”

“Hey!” Thomas yelled.

“Sure you don’t wanna stay with one of us?” Celeste asked.

“You can sleep on my Super Sumo Slammer Rainbow Monkey!” Kellie grinned.

“Maybe tomorrow night. Until I get used to things.”

“Okay. See you in the morning.” Truman told him before they all left to their rooms.

Cheren threw off his socks, shoes, and jacket before fixing himself into his sleeping bag. He set his glasses on the table before resting his head on his pillow, closing his eyes. He lied there for several minutes, but failed to get to sleep. He only stared up at the ceiling, sadness clouding his mind.

**Drilovsky Household; Hyrule Dimension**

As nighttime loomed over the heavens, Panini depressedly stared out at the night sky through her open window, elbow rested on the windowsill, dressed in an orange nightgown as her mother walked in. “Hey, sweetie.” Fanny yawned. “Are ye still up?”

“Yeah.” Panini replied, not looking away.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Fanny walked over beside her daughter. “What’s wrong, Pan?”

“It’s Cheren… He… went off to another dimension to stop this demon.” She said quickly.

“Ahh.” Fanny yawned. “Must be rough.”

“Aye… and he took a one-way portal, too. What if ah never see him again? What if he didn’t make it?”

Fanny yawned again and put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Ay wouldn’t worreh… Cheren may be a stoopid boy… but he is Rachel’s son. Ay know he’ll find a way… and ah know he’ll come back to ya.”

Panini gave a light smile.

“Can ya get ta sleep?”

“In a while. Ay think ay’ll just stay here a little longer.”

“Okay. Just don’t stay up too late.”

Fanny left her room as Panini stared more out the window. The Irish child’s eyes were fixed on the full moon, glistening in her eyes.

**Sector V Treehouse; Termina**

Unable to get to sleep, Cheren was out on the balcony, on his knees as he stared at the full moon through the railing. “You still up?” Thomas Drilovsky asked, rubbing his eyes as he came out to see him.

“Yeah. I’m having trouble sleeping.”

“I’ll bet. It must take some time to get used to jumping to a different dimension.”

“It’s not just that. When I came here, it was sort of a one-way trip. And I… kind of left a lot of important people behind.”

“Anyone one you _really_ cared about?” he smirked.

“Uhhh whaddya mean?”

“Liiike… a girlfriend?”

Cheren blushed. “Oh, I dunno. Several.”

“Several?”

“Ha ha, just kidding. Still… I kind of wish I could’ve taken them with me… but I didn’t wanna endanger them.”

Thomas yawned. “Don’t worry. We’ll find a way to get you back. If we invented the time machine… you’ll get back to see them in no time.”

“Yeah… I know.” Cheren smiled.

Thomas yawned again. “Well, get to bed soon. Don’t wanna be sleepy if we’re tracking down that Miyuki girl tomorrow.” He said before leaving back to his room.

The glowing sphere that was the moon glistened in Cheren’s eyes as he stared at it. His eyes then directed down below at the Drilovsky household in the distance, at the dark, closed window on the second floor. In the Hyrule Dimension, Panini stared out that window, looking up at the empty balcony on the Sector V treehouse. And in the Termina Dimension, Cheren stared at that window where she stood. Both friends looked back at the moon, hoping to see each other soon.

From the shadows across the street, the glowing eyes of the evil mask stared at Cheren. _“So, the young prince followed me here. Just like old times. But he won’t vanquish me this time. My swarms have already secured the temples around this land. It’s only a matter of time before my plans are complete.”_ The possessed child stared up at the moon, which illuminated her mask. _“The moon’s wishes are already giving me strength. It won’t be long it sees Earth’s suffering. Heeeh hehehehehehahah…”_ The child faded from the darkness, their laughs drowned by the calm wind that blew across the trees.

**Annnd short chapter. NEXT time, the adventure really begins, as we venture to the first world! ANND introducing the ‘Time’ trilogy characters that belong to CodeLyokoIsTheBest! I asked her if I could use them a long time ago! But for some of them, I sort of made up their appearances because I couldn’t find descriptions of them. DX Well-p, next time the journey begins. Later.**


	5. Jungle Slag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Harry Uno go on an adventure in Jungle of the Apes in search for Miyuki!

**Hey, everyone. Welcome back, and today’s when we begin the first world! It’s a small start, but it’s some progress, I guess. Just know that these levels are going to get REEALLY long. Well… here we go!**

**_Chapter 5: Jungle Slag_ **

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

Cheren and the Sector V team were up early the next morning, but much wasn’t going on. After eating breakfast, Cheren was seated on the couch while he and Celeste watched Kellie and Thomas play videogames. “So, in your universe, each of our parents still get married, but they all have different kids from us. Also, in your universe, some people have the power to bend elements like Air or Poison, while others have metahuman powers?” Thomas tried to summarize.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Cheren said. “Don’t you guys have bending in this world?”

“Not that we know of. I guess the only one who comes close is Father being a firebender.” Celeste said.

There was an explosion on the game. “Yaaay!” Kellie cheered after her victory.

“Guys, not that I’m not having a great time, but I was hoping we could get started searching for Miyuki.” Cheren stated.

“Chill, dude, Harry’s looking into it.” Thomas said. “He’s trying to find any lead he can on this Miyuki girl. Shouldn’t be hard to spot a girl with a funny dress wearing a terrifying mask that causes doom and destruction wherever it goes.”

Cheren sighed and got off the couch, proceeding to head upstairs to the mission prep room.

Harry Uno was studying a hologram projection of the Earth when Cheren walked in. “Hey, look who’s up! Got tired of playing videogames?”

“I’m tired of waiting around. I wanna start looking for Miyuki now!”

“Someone’s a little too serious. Alright, don’t worry. Listen, we’ve had trouble finding leads, what with demons running loose all over the world, but the Supreme Leader’s having our best operatives search for clues. And one of our squads talked about some white-haired girl in a strange dress, wearing Majora’s Mask.”

Cheren’s eyes perked. “Where was this??”

“She was walking into some jungle, on the south part of Africa. Should we gather up the guys and get going?”

“Yeah, could we _not_ bring everyone onboard?” Cheren asked.

“Why not?”

“The thing is, when our parents told us about their past adventures, they always brought a lot of people with them, and I could not keep track of that many people.”

“Heheh, okay. I’ll go with you myself. Besides, it’ll be up to Sector V to go for help if somebody else gets attacked by demons. Meet me in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. when you’re ready.” Harry said, beginning to walk out of the room.

“Oh, I’ve been ready.” Cheren said sternly.

“Hehe, okay. Race you then!” With that, Harry scampered off. Cheren took a moment to catch this before chasing after him.

**Somewhere in an ancient temple**

_“You fool!”_ Miyuki Crystal/Majora yelled as Gekko trembled before him/her. _“How could you let the prince get away?! You DO know who he is, don’t you?”_

“He-He ish de Hero of Time, Mashter.”

_“He’s MORE than that, don’t you see! He is the Prince of Shadows! That means HE has the strength to banish me. And if we let him run around, he will come to destroy us!”_

“But he cannot deshtroy you, Mashter! The agesh have broken him! He ish jusht a normal human! The shtrength of de bloodline hash begone him-shes!”

 _“Hmm… you are right, Gekko. But I am no fool. Dispose of him, immediately! And if you succeed…”_ the girl smirked behind her mask as she pulled out a terrified, light-blue frog behind her back. The Gekko smirked and licked his lips as Miyuki tossed the shivering froggy upward, and Gekko leaped to snap it in his mouth. _“There will be plenty more. Now GET GOING!”_ Gekko saluted and hopped away quickly.

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R., over the seas**

_Aerial Defense, Act 1_

_Mission: Get to Jungle of the Apes!_

The sun’s rays reflected off the calm seas below as Harry and Cheren rode in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. under the vibrant daytime sky. “I wonder why Miyuki would go to a jungle in Africa?” Cheren thought aloud. “Probably has something to do with Majora wanting to come here.”

“Well, whatever reason she had, Cheren, long as we got this baby, we’ll be able to catch her in-“ The ship shook just then, and the operatives nearly fell. “What was that? ?”

The mini screen on Harry’s controls showed the image of a chubby robot with a metal pirate’s skull and captain’s hat. _“Argh, reach fer the heavens, Kids Next Darr. This be Captain Slag, scourge of the seas and stars! And whatever cargo ye be holding, it belong to I!”_

“Great. Who is this bozo?” Cheren asked.

“Beats me. But they sound like space pirates. Man those turrets, Cheren. I’ll fly us through here as fast as I can!”

Flying pirate ships already began surrounding the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. The 2x4 ship performed barrel rolls as it dodged incoming cannon fire, and Cheren fired missiles at the smaller ships. A series of bigger ships flew in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s way, forcing Harry to navigate around them and evade the cannon shots. Before their eyes, the massive flagship rose out from beneath the ocean. A pair of cannons extracted in the front of ship and began firing at the operatives. Harry kept dodging the shots as Cheren locked on and fired missiles, destroying the cannons after a few shots. The flagship sent out a group of smaller ships that launched slow-coming cannonballs, which Harry easily dodged. Cheren shot lasers and blew away the small ships before they began flying past the flagship.

They flew around the flagship’s side on their left as cannons began appearing along its outer wall. Once again it could only get a few hits off of them as Harry avoided the shots and Cheren blasted the cannons. Eventually, they were able to make it around the flagship and keep flying ahead. Immediately, the flagship started to turn as more ships came at them from behind. “Cheren, activate the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s absorbo shield.” Harry ordered. Cheren held down a button and projected a shield around their vehicle, allowing enemy shots to strike it and build up energy. A meter began filling up at Cheren’s station, and when it was at its max, Cheren pressed the button and released an explosion at the surrounding enemies.

“Ahh, the good old CHICKEN-SOUPLOSION. A KND classic.” Cheren said. The flagship began to come after them as it released more cannon fire, but Cheren kept the shields raised to absorb the fire. As the pirate ship drew closer, Cheren released the shockwave and pushed it back. The flagship didn’t take long to recover as it came after them some more, alongside a group of smaller ships. More cannon fire was unleashed as a result, enabling Cheren to fill the meter up easier. He released another shockwave that blew back the flagship and wiped out the small ships.

_“Attention lads! It be time for pirate pageant auditions down at the bar. Let Sea-salt Saul take care of ‘em.”_

A ship came down from the sky, designed like a pirate skull attached to two arms with big hands holding giant containers of salt and pepper. It aimed the salt container at them as it released a swarm of spike balls that exploded in midair. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. took some damage, but the operatives stayed airborne as they fired missiles at the salt container’s cap. The pirate ship pulled the salt back and aimed the pepper at them, which unleashed a wave of fire. Harry barrel-rolled and avoided the flames while Cheren shot the cap. The pirate switched back to the salt, and Cheren shot at it the cap some more, eventually breaking it and exposing a blue, shining core. Cheren shot the core and destroyed the salt container. Sea-salt Saul used the pepper to blow flames at them again, but Cheren repeated the process, destroyed the pepper cap, then destroyed the core inside.

The huge pirate skull then opened its mouth, revealing another blue energy core. The core started to charge power, preparing to blast the operatives, but Cheren was easily able to defeat with a few shots to the core. _“Daarr, I knew only one should be used on a meal.”_ Explosions appeared around the ship as it sank to the ocean.

“Well, this was totally random.” Cheren said. “What were space pirates doing here?”

“Eh, they’re pirates, they mess with anybody. Get ready to land, Cheren.” The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. crossed the rest of the seas easily on their way to the jungle.

**Coastside; Southern Africa**

After successfully evading the fleet of pirates, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. touched the beach as the two operatives stepped out, the sight of a thick, green jungle not far from where they were. “So, in your universe,” Harry began, “the Uno family is descended from a demon family, and so are the Fulbrights, and you’re the latest in a line of Demon Princes?”

“Yup, that’s my family history.”

“Wow, that is cool! And you can shoot fire like everyone else? ?”

“Well… know. Though I do seem to kind of.. heat up a lot.”

“But if you’re the prince of all these demons, why can’t you control them?”

“Because some demons are only loyal to one side. They’ve gotten distaste in the Uno family since my dad turned the throne over to Grim. …What’s your family history, anyway?”

“I dunno. For one thing, we still have Grandfather in this universe, but I’m not sure about the demon thing. If I was demon-related, would I be able to bend fire?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Okay… lemme try it!” Harry turned and walked a few feet away from Cheren. The boy took a few breaths, clenching his fists shut tight. And in one swift motion, he punched his right fist forward. Nothing.

“Heh. Power doesn’t run in the family.” Cheren chuckled.

“Well, if you couldn’t do it. Besides, my S.P.I.C.E.R. is good enough. Anyway, this was the jungle they saw Miyuki heading into. I heard this place is really well-known for its ape population. Maybe we’ll get turned into Rainbow Monkeys like my dad was one time.”

“Ha ha, I hope not. Let’s just figure out why the demons are occupying this place… and take out any along the way.” (Play the “Shy Guy Jungle” theme from _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_!)

_Stage 4: Jungle of the Apes_

_Mission: Traverse through the thick jungle and find Miyuki!_

The operatives started their venture into the thick jungle, having to push past giant shrubs and vines hanging from trees. Harry touched one of the vines, which turned out to be a snake, but Cheren sliced the hissing creature as they kept moving. Green Chuchus formed up from the ground ahead, a couple of them latching onto Cheren, but Harry burned them with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. Cheren pushed away other Chuchus with his shield as they leaped at him before slicing them in half. The two continued past a few more shrubs before they reached a trench with a rapid river down below.

“Any ideas?” Cheren asked.

“This is why I come prepared.” Harry smirked as he revealed his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.. He grabbed Cheren’s arm as he shot the device at a tree branch on the other side, hauling them over. They continued along a clear path between two rows of large rocks. Just then, a giant crab crawled out from behind the rocks, blocking their way. Its left claw was larger and made of stone.

“No, nono, nope, nono, nope, nono.” It said quickly, skittering back and forth.

“Come on, let us pass.” Cheren demanded as they tried to walk around.

“No, nononono, nope, nononono, nope.” It still blocked their way.

Harry tried to shoot it, but its huge claw protected. “No nononono, no nononono.”

“Darn. We’ll have to find a different route.” Cheren said.

“Hold on! There’s two of us, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah…?”

“So I’ll go around the right, you take the left, and he can’t block both of us! To make me go around, tap the little icon on the Touchscreen and draw me a path for me to walk-“

“WHAT??” Cheren yelled.

“Hehe! Just kidding! I feel like we’re playing _Zelda_.”

“Ugh. Just do it.” Harry did so and walked to the right, and the crab tried to block him.

“No no, nope-nono, nono.” Cheren hurriedly ran left, and the crab zipped back-and-forth, confused which way to go. “No no, nonono, no!-“ Cheren struck him from behind and knocked him out. Harry was able to get by as the two high-fived.

The duo kept moving along as they found an area with five large tree stumps, each at different heights, with a Miniblin dancing on each of them, wearing grass skirts. Cheren ran and rolled into one of the tree stumps, causing them all to jump down. The crazy creatures tried poking the operatives with spears, but Cheren and Harry were still able to take them out in one hit. The operatives then noticed two separate roads between huge stone walls. They decided to follow the right path first, finding an area where the ground was covered in long sticks. Oddly enough, across the pile of sticks was a huge container of coffee. “Cheren, look!” Harry pointed to the other side of the sticks, noticing a mask that was designed like a cobra snake. “It’s some mask!”

“Hm. I wonder why that’s here? Another Majora victim?” Cheren tried to walk over to the mask, but as soon as he stepped on the first stick, a giant jade snake, camouflaged with the scenery, gnashed its long teeth at Cheren. “Aah!” he jumped back.

The snake took the cobra mask in its tooth and curled it in its body. “Hoooo… You thought you could ssssneak here and take Sssslitherss massk.”

“Um, we were wondering if we could take a look at it?” Cheren asked.

“Hnnnno. A dark wizard gives Sssslitherss this massk long ago. Normally Ssslitherss sssleep. But he keep himssself awake by drinking highly caffeinated coffee.” With that, the large snake stuck his head over the coffee container and proceeded to drink it. “Slithers hasn’t sssslept in yearsss. No one getsss by me anymore. Thiss massk ssstays with me. Now leave… before you become Ssslitherss nexxxt dinner…”

They backed away from the giant jade snake, leaving it to guard its mask. “Well, I guess we’re not going that way.” Harry said as he and Cheren proceeded to follow the left path, though Cheren made a mental note to come back later. The left road was a straight path with spike-traps hiding in tiny slots in the ground. The two operatives ran straight ahead and leapt over the spikes fast enough to avoid being pierced. They came to a dead-end area where a rope went over a wooden beam, then was tied around the top of a tall stone, which seemed to serve as a door. The operatives both grabbed the end of the rope and stepped backward, using all their strength to pull the rope and lift the stone door upward. “Think it’ll hold?” Harry asked.

“No. We’ll have to run and roll under.” When the stone was at its highest point, they let go, ran for the open way, and Youth Rolled under the stone just before it closed. They appeared on a small cliff that was over a waterfall in an enclosed area. They noticed a tall log standing upright on the cliff on the other side. Harry simply shot his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. at the top of the log and pulled on it, causing to topple over and make a bridge. They carefully balanced across to the other side and entered a swamp area with huge lilipads in the water. The swamp went only up to their waists, so they tried to just walk across, but that’s when a swarm of piranhas swam over and tried munching on them.

“AAAH!” they screamed, hurrying back to land as they smacked the piranhas off.

“Blaarr. Git yer smelly-ass human parts out of our swamp.” A piranha said hatefully before going back to swim with the others.

“Ookay. So we aren’t walking across.”

“Those lilipads look big enough to hold us.” Cheren pointed. The two shrugged and attempted to hop on the first lilipad, but it immediately collapsed to their weight. “NOT BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD US!” Cheren yelped as they were attacked by piranhas again. “Okay. Guess I’ll have to go by myself.” Cheren figured as he pulled out the Kateenian Mask. “Wait here until I find something.” He placed the mask on his face and immediately transformed into a half-sized Kateenian.

“Ooooh!” Harry’s eyes widened with interest. Cheren ran to jump on the first lilipad, and this time it was able to withstand his short weight. The Kateenian-human proceeded to jump the series of lilipads, going between two rock walls to another area of the swamp. He looked up as a swarm of Keese were bunched together among the branches. The monster bats awakened and flapped down to attack Cheren, but they were immediately scared away when a light stream of water was squirted at them.

Cheren looked up to his left to find a monkey wielding what looked like a 2x4 squirt gun. “Hoo-ooh-aah-aah!” the monkey jumped, raising the squirt gun in the air. The excited chimp tossed the device down to Cheren before leaping away amongst the trees. Cheren picked up the squirt gun and studied it closely.

The Supreme Leader hopped his way across the lilipads again and made it back to Harry, showing him the device. “Any idea what this is?”

“Oh yeah!” Harry recognized it. “It’s something the scientists have been working on. It’s a squirt gun with two kinds of special water: water that makes plants shrink and water that makes them grow. They built it as a way to reduce the spread of broccoli and other vegetables. But I guess they decided to ditch it in case adults stole it and used it against us.”

“Well, it’s serving us now! Let’s take it!”

**Kids Next Door: S.Q.W.I.R.T.  
Squirts Quenchable Water Into Respiring Terrain**

Cheren saw a thin plant that sprouted a leaf dangling over the swamp. He tested the S.Q.W.I.R.T. out by watering this plant, causing the leaf to grow to the size of a boat and even bend into the shape of a boat as it placed itself on the water. The two exchanged smiles before hopping in the boat. Cheren squirted behind the boat to make it push in the direction they wanted to go. They floated to another spot of land and stepped off the boat, but shortly arrived at another part of the swamp. With only a single big lilipad to work with, Cheren, in his Kateenian body, stood on the weak platform and used the squirt gun to push himself along the water. In the water were Bio Boko Babas, hungry plant monsters that waited for Cheren to approach, but the operative carefully navigated around them.

Cheren made it onto some land with another Leaf Boat Plant, watering it and making it grow to its boat size. Cheren got into the boat and floated his way back to Harry, allowing his partner to get in with him. They floated over to a left area of the swamp as Keese swooped down to try and nip them, but Harry scared them off with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. They drifted over to another piece of land where a Big Boko Baba was guarding the path ahead. Cheren reverted to normal and tried to swing his sword at the giant plant, but it snapped the operative in his mouth before tossing him away. Cheren growled as he recovered, looking at his S.Q.W.I.R.T. and switching to the other water setting. He ran to the giant plant and shot the reverse-growth water, causing it to shrink to a regular Boko Baba.

Cheren easily sliced the plant and defeated it as the two continued to another enclosed area. The path seemed to continue on an upper area, but all they could find were three patches of dirt and three seeds, a pink one, a blue one, and a yellow one. Cheren went to grab the yellow seed and toss it onto the middle dirt patch, shooting water onto it to make it grow into a flower platform. Cheren shrugged to Harry, who shrugged back before grabbing the blue seed and tossing it onto the furthest dirt patch, Cheren watering it afterward to make it grow into a taller platform. Their eyes widened with amazement before grabbing the pink seed and throwing it on the closest dirt patch, watering and making it into a medium sized platform.

“Well, this doesn’t help us.” Harry said. Cheren studied the relatively easy puzzle for a second before nodding and using the reverse-growth water to shrink the yellow and pink platforms back into seeds. He tossed the yellow seed onto the first patch and the pink seed onto the middle patch, watering them to make them grow to their respective sizes. “That works!” Harry said after the platforms made a staircase. The two operatives climbed onto the short yellow platform, jumped to the pink one, and then jumped to the blue one before reaching the ledge above.

Up there, they found two Miniblin with spears and grass skirts, bashing each other on the head. “I’m Dirty Dan-“

“No, I’m Dirty Dan-“

“No, I’M Dirty Dan-“

Cheren was about to strike them, but was stopped by Harry. “Wait! We gotta play this right!” he whispered. The Alternate Uno child rolled over to the Miniblin and took aim with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. “OKAY! Which one of you is the REAL Dirty Dan?...”

The two monsters exchanged glances. “I AM!” They both raised hands. Immediately, Cheren jumped out and did a spin attack, taking them both out.

“So you both are.” He said, sheathing his sword. Next to them was a rapid-moving river, and another Leaf Boat Plant. Cheren watered the plant and made it grow into a boat, and they quickly hopped on as it began moving down the river. The boat was difficult to maneuver as it surfed across the rapids, with the operatives having to swerve it left and right to avoid rocks, and having to duck to avoid branches. There were Foothold Plants coming up ahead, so Cheren quickly fired the S.Q.W.I.R.T. and minimized them to avoid crashing. Octoroks popped out of the river ahead and spat rocks at them, but Cheren bounced them back with his shield to knock them out. The river was easy going the rest of the way, but it quickly came up to a waterfall. Harry grabbed Cheren and shot his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. onto a tree branch to swing them to a ledge, while the leaf boat was sucked in the mouth of a Big Octo down below.

“You guys always do this extreme stuff in your universe?” Harry asked as they stopped to catch their breath.

“Let’s keep looking for Miyuki.” Cheren stated simply as he walked ahead.

Harry rolled his eyes. “So serious.” With that, he followed his ally. (End song.)

The sky started to become dark after more venturing into the jungle. The sky was orange in the distance behind the trees, and Harry could see the sun was setting. “It’s getting late. We should stop and get rest, then keep moving in the morning.” Harry suggested.

“What? We can’t stop now! Not when we’re this close to finding Miyuki! I’m…” Cheren released a yawn.

“Heh heh. Okay, workaholic, you really need to settle down. Let’s make camp.”

The duo put out sleeping bags and had their weapons placed on the ground. They made a pile of firewood as Cheren furiously rubbed two sticks over the wood. He grunted angrily, unable to make the fire. “Come ooon! Light, you son of a-“ Just like that, the sticks flashed, and the fire bursted forth.

“Whoa!” Harry fell back a little, surprised. “Nice fire!”

“Heh…” Cheren blushed and brushed his hands off.

Harry then grabbed a bag of marshmallows and tossed one to Cheren. They stuck them onto sticks and began to roast them over the fire. “You’re really serious about finding this Miyuki person.” Harry observed. “Is there something… goin’ on with you two?” He raised a brow.

Cheren blushed. “What? No! It’s just, my job as leader is to protect all of my operatives, and that includes Miyuki.”

“Alright then. Anyone you do like?”

“I dunno.”

“Yeah ya do. Anyone you _really_ miss back in your home dimension?”

Cheren looked away in thought. “Well… there was this one girl… I was thinking about her last night.”

“Is she pretty?”

Cheren blushed. “I dunno.”

“Is she related to anyone of our parents’ parallels?”

“Uhh… yeah?”

“The Gilligans’ daughter?”

“No.”

“Beatles’?”

“No.”

“Storks’?”

“No.”

“Drilovskys’?”

“N-…” Cheren stopped himself.

“So it’s THEIR daughter?”

“Nnn…” Cheren blushed. “Well, what about you?? Anyone YOU like?”

“No!!” Harry shouted.

“Come ooon. …Is it Kellie?”

“No.”

“Melissa?”

“No.”

“Celeste?”

“Ye- NO!!”

“Aha!!” Cheren exclaimed as he pointed.

“Oh, just forget about it.” Harry said as he stomped out the fire. “Let’s get some sleep. Hopefully we’ll catch up to Miyuki tomorrow.”

The two operatives fixed their selves into their sleeping bags. Cheren felt sad as he laid his head on his pillow, the thought of never seeing Panini again forming in his mind. “And dude?” Harry spoke.

“Hm?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get to see her again. Whoever she is.”

Cheren smiled at this and closed his eyes, trying to get some slumber.

In the skies above, a shooting star was quickly dropping toward the earth.

**The next morning…**

The sun was already high in the heavens as Cheren awoke to the sound of chirping jungle birds. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses. As he turned to notice Harry still asleep, a sound caught his ears. It sounded like singing in the distance. He quickly crawled over to shake Harry. “Harry, get up.”

“Mmmn, no, Mom, I wanna sleep for 10 more minutes…” Harry snored.

“Get up!” Cheren yelled, standing and stomping the boy’s stomach.

“Oow!” Harry whined and sat up.

“Do you hear that?” Cheren whispered. The two faced ahead as the singing drew closer.

 _“We stealing, carousing, sea-farin’, ship jumping, and DRIINKing EEEVeryDAAAY!”_ Through the shrubs, a band of robotic pirates cut their way through. The one slicing the bushes and leading the way was Captain Slag, the chubby pirate with a sword for a right hand, and cracked, steel belly. His left arm was wrapped around a shorter, skinnier robot pirate, with two big eyes, and a long lower lip. The two pirates’ heads were close together as they sang. “But drunk on her beeed, our muums once saaid, a life, of crime, don’t PAAAY. But stealing, carousing, pillagin’ and roughhousing, are fuuun times ALLL the WAAAY!”

“D’arr, it won’t be long now, mateys! Somewhere beyond this jungle lies the ancient ruins, home to the Earthican apes of old as it were…”

“But what could a bunch of apes be holding in there that’s so special?” the skinny pirate said with a hiccup.

“Ay, something tasty, Rusty Pete. Why, with all these spawn from the Underworld crowdin’ this here jungle, Ay can sense it be somethin’ worth slicin’ a few heads fer, aye?”

“Oi, boss.” One of the pirates spoke up as he walked over to Cheren and Harry’s campsite. Their sleeping bags and some of their clothes were left on the ground. “Methinks some poor souls be after that treasure, too, aye?”

“Arrgh, it be those meddlesome Kids Next Darr that be escapin’ our fleet. Arr, can’t go anywheres wifout the likes of them in our way, aye? Scour the area and search fer clues, eh?”

But at that moment, Harry Uno dropped from a tree and onto Rusty Pete, knocking the first mate out before beginning to burn pirates with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. Captain Slag turned to face him, his sword raised, but turned around when Cheren dropped down behind him. “YAAAAH!” Cheren leapt at the pirate, his leg stretched straight at him, ready for a kick. When his bare foot made contact with the pirate’s steel belly, he froze. Pain surged through him, and the Supreme Leader gripped his foot as he hopped on the other, grunting in pain.

Slag immediately grabbed his leg and held him upside-down. “Soo, yeh tryin’ ta lay the smack on me, yeh wee squishy? Why I oughta ball you up, squeeze ye into a cannon, and BLAST ye all the way into the sun! Yeh mangy bilge rat-“ The captain dropped Cheren when he was suddenly attacked by a bunch of monkeys which fell from the trees. “AYYRGH! What manner of trickery be this? ! OFF me, ye filthy undeveloped scallywags!” Slag cried as he shook around, trying to get the apes off of him.

At the same time, a pack of apes began pounding on the other pirates as Harry looked confused. Just then, a female ape with a red rose on its head and grey fur climbed down and jumped around the operatives to get their attention. “Come with me. Ook. Ook.”

The two exchanged glances and quickly put on the rest of their clothes and gathered their camp equipment, hurriedly running after the little monkey.

“Arrrr!” Captain Slag roared again, trying to pull off the monkeys. “Begone with ye, ye miserable man-rats!” At that instant, a wave of purple flames was thrown, and the apes cowered away. The pirates were able to recover, looking confused. “Aaaye? What sorcery be this-ah?”

“Look, Boss!” a pirate pointed. “That boy be back fer more!”

“’old on! A different air be surroundin’ this one, lads.” Slag noticed. “Who are ye?”

Nerehc EiznekCm Onu smirked. “Just your fellow roughhouser.”

**Hooo, that was a doozy. I was going to include another stage along with that one, but I wasn’t really sure how to end it afterwards. I figured that was a good ending there. Sorry this chapter wasn’t that interesting, but I’ll try to make up for it by including the next stage that leads to the first dungeon, and then the first dungeon. SO, extra chapter next time! (‘Course, I always say that.) Anyway, Captain Slag is a new villain in this story, he comes from _Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction_ (I missed him (: ). And the whole ‘Youth Roll’ thing is from _Homestuck_. It is so awesome. X) Well-p, next time, two stages, and hopefully the first boss of the story. Later.**


	6. A Giant’s Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Harry help drive off the demons in the High Jungle. Afterwards, they search for Miyuki in the Jungle Temple.

**…)X I don’t wannaaaa type a dungeon but I have to anyway. )X Sigh, alright, people, we gotta LOOONG chapter here, it’s an action stage, a whole dungeon, AND the first boss! Let’s get this started.**

**_Chapter 6: A Giant’s Call_ **

**Jungle of the Apes**

Cheren and Harry hightailed after the little monkey girl, having to push away giant shrubs and tree branches as they ran through the thick jungle. “AAH!” The monkey’s face shot into Cheren’s face, and he screamed and stopped, causing Harry to bump into him and both operatives to fall. They dizzily looked up as the monkey hung from a tree branch by its feet, letting go as it jumped excitedly in front of the operatives as they stood up. “Stop!” Cheren yelled. “Who ARE you?”

The monkey ceased jumping. “Ook-ook. Who are pretty humans, ook?”

“Harry and Cheren Uno, ook.” Harry introduced, mocking the ape. “What’s it to you, ook-ook?”

“Ook. We no get humans much in jungle, ook-ook. Daddy Gorilla no like humans much. They bad, ook-ook.”

“Well, we aren’t bad humans.” Cheren replied.

“Cheren might be though.” Harry remarked, causing Cheren to shoot him a look.

“Couldn’t be as bad as demons or pirates, ook-ook. Me watch you chase demons away in jungle.”

“One of your friends actually gave us this squirt gun to help, I think.” Cheren said.

“You going to chase away demons for us, ook-ook?”

“We’d like to. But more importantly, we’re looking for a white-haired girl wearing a mask. Seen anything like that?”

“Ook-ook. Me see little human in scary mask go into sacred temple, ook-ook.”

“That must be her!!” Cheren exclaimed happily. “Please! Take us to this temple!”

“Ook-ook. Need special song to get into temple, ook-ook. No idea how other human get into temple. Only Daddy Gorilla know it. Need get it from him, no?”

“Okay, then. Will he give it to us?”

“You need earn it from him. He no like humans. They dangerous, no?”

Cheren sighed, “It’s never that easy, is it?”

“Okay. Follow me, ook-ook.” (Play the “Zolar Forest” theme from _Ratchet & Clank: A Crack In Time_.)

 

_Stage 5: High Jungle_

_Mission: Meet with the Daddy Gorilla._

The monkey excitedly jumped her way up a vine wall, followed by Cheren and Harry, who struggled to climb up. They had an incredible view of the vast jungle as they were climbing to the top of a massive tree. They looked around the area and saw that several equally massive trees were standing over the jungle as well. They made it onto a ledge around their tree and watched as the monkey swung across some vines to another ledge, mimicking her movements as they swung across as well. There were some Bokoblin on the other side, terrifying the monkey, but Cheren immediately rolled over and swung his sword at them, kicking the monsters over the edge. The monkey jumped for joy before proceeding to swing across some more vines.

These next vines appeared to be floating using propeller leaf petals. The monkey swung across this long row of floating vines to make it all the way to the next large tree. The operatives shrugged and swung after the monkey on the airborne vines. They made it onto the ledge around the giant tree to find the monkey being threatened by Miniblin. The monkey looked up and saw that Harry was burning all of the Miniblin with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. The monkey jumped and clapped before climbing the wall onto a higher ledge. She threw a vine down to them, allowing them to join her. The monkey was then shuddering at the sight of a group of Boko Babas. Harry easily wiped out the Babas by setting fire to each of them. The monkey stepped closer to the next series of floating vines, but looked afraid to swing on them. She pointed ahead, and they saw that some of the vines were actually floating Boko Babas.

Cheren decided to swing ahead on his own first. When he made it to the first Baba, he dodged as its mouth gnashed at him before slicing its head clean off. He was able to swing to the next vine and kept going before encountering the next Boko Baba. He dodged it and sliced its head off before swinging forward. He reached the last vine, but didn’t jump onto the ledge since there was a Boko Baba waiting to snack him. He was too far to slice the plant monster, so he squirted it with the reverse-growth water from his S.Q.W.I.R.T., causing it to shrink and vanish. Cheren jumped the ledge, watching as Harry and the monkey soon followed him. They now stood on what seemed like the biggest tree in the jungle. The monkey jumped and clapped some more before leading the duo into a cave entry in the tree.

“Hey, uh, Monkey Girl, quick question: do you guys throw your poo around like other monkeys?” Harry asked randomly.

“Ook-ook, no. That ape stereotype started by maniac zoo apes, ook.”

“Well, that’s good.” Cheren said.

“Awww.” Harry looked saddened.

The duo was led into the center of the tree. Above them was a series of tree branches where many gorillas gathered upon. In the center was a huge, black gorilla, who stared at the operatives with hateful eyes. They gulped at the sight of him as the monkey girl stepped forward and jumped onto a tree branch. She turned around and asked the operatives, “You speak Monkey, no?”

“Uhhh… no?” Cheren questioned.

“I can act like a monkey! Ooh-ooh-aah-aah!” Harry exclaimed, dancing around like an ape.

“Stop iiit!” Cheren yelled, smacking the boy.

“You stand before Kerchak. Daddy Gorilla, ook-ook.”

“Oh, good.” Cheren walked closer and spoke, “Mr. Kerchak, we’re looking for a friend of mine. Your monkey said she went into your temple, so we were wondering if-”

“ENOUGH!” Kerchak suddenly spoke in a gruff voice. “Humans are not welcome here… They bring dangers to clan. Human friend lead demonic hordes into jungle… and take members of our clan. Wife, Kala… niece, Terk… and son, Tarzan…”

“Oh, so you DO speak English…” Harry observed.

“Well, we aren’t with the demonic hordes.” Cheren tried to tell him. “I know it doesn’t look it, but I’m the Hero of Time. Sort of… I fight demons.”

“Humans hateful.. to all creatures…” Kerchak spoke. “They lock us apes in zoos… and kill pigs and cows for food…”

“But isn’t that the Circle of Life?” Harry asked. “And hey, we are in Africa, so…”

“Humans different. Many humans responsible for breaking balance in the world… Humans responsible for destruction in the world. They hate bring power to demons. Lead them to destroy the world…”

“(Kerchak, wait.)” A female gorilla spoke, using what looked like sign language to speak to the Daddy Gorilla. “(How are we any different? We’ve shown hate, and distrust toward the humans. Are we very different from them?)”

“(They’ve grown out of their place in nature, Talia. They’ve brought destruction. They started wars out of selfish desires, and robbed the land of its beauty.)”

“(Our kind is not so noble. Do you not remember Specter and Mojo-Jojo? They have brought bad name to our clan. There are good apes like Tarzan. And good humans, too. Let us trust them.)”

The operatives watched as the gorillas signed to each other. “Wait… so ape language is SIGN language?” Cheren asked.

“Where you think signing comes from, ook-ook.” The girl ape said.

Kerchak thought for a second before looking at the operatives. “If want me to let into temple, you prove yourself. Save clan members from demons. If successful, we teach you song that let into temple. Me give you this for good luck.” With that, Kerchak pulled out a slingshot and tossed it to Harry, who caught it.

**Harry got the _slingshot_! This fun toy can shoot pellets to a certain distance!**

The operatives left the cave and went back onto the ledge around the tree. To their right was a path that led to another set of floating vines. The operatives began swinging the long row of vines as Kargaroks soared around the area. The bird monsters swooped down to peck at the operatives, but Harry gripped his vine with his legs and shot pellets from his Slingshot, dizzying the birds and making them plummet. They were able to swing the rest of the way and reach the next towering tree. A few Green Chuchus appeared along the ledge, but Harry set fire to the jelly blobs with his S.P.I.C.E.R.. They looked up to the higher ledge to their right and spotted a curled up vine. Harry was about to pull it down with his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H., but- “Ahh, crud! I left my G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. at camp.”

“Use the slingshot.” Cheren told him. Harry aimed his new toy at the vine and shot a pellet, making it unravel. Cheren went first and climbed to the higher ledge, followed by Harry. They found another cave and entered the huge tree. The inside was a deep pit with thin tree logs leading all the way down. However, the pit was also littered with several giant spider webs. Harry shuddered. “Big spiders are big.”

“The only safe was down is through these logs. You just stay here.” Cheren ordered as he put on the Kateenian Mask. He shrunk to his half height and began crawling through the first log. As Harry waited, his eyes widened when giant spiders—Skulltulas—slowly came down and tried to crawl into the logs. Harry protected his friend by shooting the spiders and making them fall. There were also spiders sneaking up behind Harry, but the boy kept them away using his S.P.I.C.E.R.. He kept defending Cheren until the Kateenian boy was all the way at the bottom.

He unmasked himself as he saw a pack of Skulltulas surrounding a shorter, grey gorilla. Remembering his mom’s words on how to beat these things, he ran to the first one, swung his sword up, and flipped it upside-down. After stabbing the underbelly of the bug, the other spiders redirected their attention at him. He ran at the nearest one and flipped it before stabbing its belly. One of the spiders latched onto him from behind, and many others started swarming him as well. Thankfully, the grey gorilla grabbed one of the spiders and swatted them all away, proceeding to jump and smash each one it could. Eventually, the Skulltulas decided to retreat.

“Thanks.” The female gorilla said. “I’m Terk. You’re a human, aren’tcha? Where’d you come from?”

“Uhhh a parallel universe?”

“Eh, they come from somewhere.” She shrugged. “Good luck saving the others.” The gorilla proceeded to climb her way out of there.

Cheren made his way back to Harry as the group left the tree. Terk stood over the edge and pounded the tree’s cliff, causing a bunch of floating vines to come out, forming a path that led downward and to the left. Terk was headed for Kerchak’s tree as the duo proceeded to swing this new set of vines. They swung down to a hillside in the jungle, going below the trees again. They found a small ruin up ahead with some smoke coming out the top. They walked up the small stairway to this ruin when a giant crab suddenly came out from the side at the top.

“Nono, nope, nono, nono, nope.” It said as it blocked their way. Both operatives got on either side of the staircase with the crab zig-zagging back and forth. They both ran, and Harry made it behind, burning the crab’s backside. They entered the ruin to find a bunch of Miniblin Dancers, who have a brown gorilla tied by her wrists with some rope which they were slowly lowering into a roaring fire. The rope was lowered by a Miniblin on a high platform, who turned a lever. All Miniblins’ eyes were focused on the gorilla, dancing with spears raised.

“If they spot us, they’ll probably just cut the rope.” Harry whispered.

“I have a plan.” Cheren spoke quietly as he crouched down. “Stay hidden.” Cheren crouched to the first Miniblin, and when he was close, he shot up, covered the creature’s mouth, and stuck his sword in its back.

“Whoa…” Harry’s eyes widened. Cheren quietly made his way toward the stairs on the right, silently stabbing every Miniblin he snuck up to. Some of the Miniblin on the side were about to glance at the operative, but Harry them with the Slingshot and made them dizzy. Finally, Cheren made it to the stairs and walked onto the platform. The Miniblin at the lever spotted him, but Cheren ran, sliced the monster, and pushed it into the fire. He then turned the wheel the other way and raised the gorilla to safety while Harry set fire to the other Miniblin.

The gorilla woman was set safely on the platform as Cheren cut her ropes. “Thanks. I’m Kala. Kerchak… send you?”

“He send us.” Cheren replied.

“Is.. son.. safe?”

“Tarzan? No, not yet.”

“They take him… up, ahead. I return to Kerchak. You save.” Cheren nodded as Kala left the ruin. The operatives left the ruin as well and spotted a cliffside to the left. They approached the cliff, overlooking a lower area of the vast jungle, and found a small soil pouch with a little sprout. Cheren used his S.Q.W.I.R.T. to water the plant, and it transformed into a flat, leaf platform, which seemed to float in midair. They stood on the plant, and it started making a weird sound as it levitated in the air, going high above the trees and floating away, past the ruin. They saw their selves drifting closer to another huge tree ahead, more far off than all the others.

A group of Furnixes flew their way and began to shoot fire towards the platform. Cheren held his shield out to defend the floating plant from the fire and also hurl his shield at the birds’ heads, with the shield bouncing right back. The birds flew past and went behind them, continuing to shoot fire, but Cheren kept defending. A Furnix flew around and shot fire from the side, while another shot fire from behind, but Cheren pushed back the first one and quickly blocked the other one.

The Furnixes retreated as the platform made it to the large tree. They immediately found a bunch of the space-pirates clashing with the demons. After watching a nearby pirate slice a Bokoblin, they ran behind him and Harry singed his bottom. The pirate jumped around and swung his sword at the duo, but Cheren performed a jump attack and sliced him down the middle. They watched a Bokoblin victoriously dance on a fallen pirate, and Cheren snuck up and stabbed him from behind. “Looks like the pirates haven’t left yet.” Cheren figured. The two left the pirates to fight the monsters and approached a steep slope on their left. When they tried to walk up, they slid down, so the duo decided to dash up and make it. (End song.)

They found another cave and entered the tree, finding a wide, circular chamber where they watched a tall man with a muscular body, long, messy brown hair, and no clothes except for a loincloth, fighting a bunch of demons and pirates with a long spear. “Hey… it’s a human!” Cheren exclaimed.

“Hey… are you Tarzan? ?” Harry shouted.

“Mm?” the human knocked away one more pirate before turning to the kids. He felt a shadow loom over him, and looked up and gasped, rolling out of the way before a large robot pirate with an oven on his chest and a cannon for a right arm crashed on the ground.

“Ayee, this is be the favored son of the head gorilla.” The pirate said. “If Ay catch ‘im, Kerchak will ‘ave ta let us into the temple in exchange. Many doubloons be lookin’ for ol’ Sprocket. And Ay will have them, after I deal with ye meddlesome swags!” (Play “Having a Wild Time” from _Kingdom Hearts_.)

_Sub-boss: Sprocket_

The large pirate launched giant cannonball bombs at the three as they dodged. Tarzan ran at him, leaped, and stabbed against his head with his spear. Sprocket swatted the man-ape away as Cheren ran forward. Sprocket shot a bomb at him, but Cheren leapt onto the area around his head and tried to slice him. Sprocket spun his upper body around and blew Cheren away, launching another bomb at the operative. The bomb landed beside Cheren and began ticking, but he and Harry ran toward it and ‘Youth Rolled’, pushing it toward Sprocket. It exploded close to him and did a little damage against the pirate before he used his left hand to launch a grappling hook, to the ceiling, pulling him upward.

Sprocket was safe on the high ceiling as he launched more bombs at the three opponents. Tarzan climbed up the vines and hung on to the ceiling as he went over to Sprocket in attempt to kick the robot down, but he smacked the ape man and made him hit the ground below. Harry noticed the set of vines leading up to Sprocket, so he used his S.P.I.C.E.R. to set fire to them. The fire went all the way to Sprocket and began burning the robot’s claw. It was forced to drop, landing with a thud, and began shooting cannonballs at them again. Tarzan got behind the robotic stove and was able to stab holes in his back with his spear. Sprocket felt the pokes and spun around to smack him away, but he dodged back on his own.

Harry ran up from behind and sprayed fire at his punctured back. Sprocket felt his temperatures rise and quickly turned to shoot at Harry. The buff robot began jumping around the area and creating shockwaves, knocking the operatives off their feet. He bounced closer to them, but Cheren got up and hurried away, tossing his Hylian Shield at the robot’s head and getting it lodged horizontally in his mouth. Sprocket banged on his head to get the shield out, but that’s when Tarzan leapt onto his head and poked holes into it, also scooping the shield out.

Cheren grabbed his shield as Sprocket tried to shoo away Tarzan. While he was distracted, Cheren pulled out his S.Q.W.I.R.T. and ran at him, shooting water between the bars of his stove. The flames that were in there slowly died out, and Sprocket fell powerless. Finally, Harry hurried over and unleashed a huge stream of fire from his S.P.I.C.E.R., greatly igniting Sprocket’s insides. “YARRG! IT ISN’T… SUPPOSED TO GO UP THAT HIIIIGH-“ His eyes catching flames, Sprocket exploded. The robot’s parts flew everywhere as Cheren and Harry did high-fives and a knuckle-punch, with Sprocket’s head landing beside them. (End song.)

The two sheathed their weapons and approached Tarzan. “Humans come here… save gorillas?”

“Yes… We save gorillas.” Harry grinned.

“But you’re a human.” Cheren noticed. “Why would Kerchak…”

“Kerchak, father. Save, me… You, humans… save, us.”

“We can’t be any clearer.” Cheren said, scratching his head.

“Tarzan, thanks… Who, humans?”

“Me, Cheren. Him, Harry.” Cheren said, making hand gestures. “We come here, looking for Mi-yu-ki.”

“Mi…yuki?”

“Ye-es. She is a friend of mine. Frriiieend.”

“M’yuki… friend?”

“Yes. Miyuki is friend.”

“*&&X%. (Hee. Hoo. Hoo-ooh-ah.)”

“What?”

“*&&X%. (Hee. Hoo. Hoo-ooh-ah.)”

“Oo..kaay… Well, let’s get back to the others. Kerchak will be happy to see you.”

**Kerchak’s Tree**

The operatives and Tarzan arrived back at Kerchak’s treehouse, the Daddy Gorilla looking down at them from the branches beside Terk and Kala. “So, Tarzan was actually a human?” Cheren asked. “Why didn’t you mention this? Why do you hate humans so much if…”

“Tarzan… abandoned as child.” Kerchak replied. “Find him in jungle… could not leave him. Raise him ourselves… It mean nothing. He is ape on inside. Humans are human…”

“But Tarzan is a human, too. The inside AND the outside.” Harry began to explain. “He’s the perfect example! We all have a little ape inside all of us. And apes have a little human. I mean… I raised by humans, but I’m sort of an ape! OO-OOH-OOH-AAAH!” he screeched, dancing around a little.

Cheren shook his head and snickered slightly.

“The point is, our two species aren’t so different. And humans aren’t all bad. And the same probably goes for other cultures, too.”

“It’s true.” Cheren nodded.

“Hmmm…” Kerchak looked away thoughtfully.

“They did.. fight demons…” Kala reminded.

“Hmmm…” Kerchak looked at them again, “You save clan.. members… Perhaps humans good, too… Maybe you help recover our temple, too… We teach you song that allows you entry. Gorillas.” Kerchak and five other gorillas pulled out different-sized drums and began to play them. The order played was second-largest, third-largest, third-lowest, third-largest, largest, second, first, second, and then first largest. They sounded like this:

 _Boom-bom-dom-bom-BOM! Bom-BOM-bom-BOM!_ They played it one more time as a refresher.

Cheren readied his Spirit Flute and repeated the notes: White, Blue, Red, Blue, Green, White, Green, White, and Green.

_Dooo-doo-do-doo-DOOO! Dooo-DOO-dooo-DOO!_

After Cheren repeated these notes, all of the gorillas began pounding on drums, repeating the notes several times and making lots of noise. Cheren was catching on to the beat and followed them on his Spirit Pipes. Harry was waving his finger like a conductor’s baton, also moving to the catchy tune. After a few more extra notes and verses, the music came to an end.

**You learned the _Apes’ Waking Cry_! This song is so noisy, it can wake the dead!**

Kerchak afterwards led the operatives outside to the tree’s ledge, followed by some other apes. “Here.” Kerchak handed Cheren an Empty Bottle. “Take this. Use to hold stuff.”

Cheren studied the small, clear bottle confusedly. “Um… thanks?”

**You’ve got an _Empty Bottle_! Use this to store water and capture Stray Fairies!**

“You go.. to temple, now. Play song.. in Empty Treeland.”

“Great. How do we get there?” Cheren asked.

“Only way apes know how! Ook-ook!” the girl monkey chirped.

“Huh?” As both operatives looked confused, they suddenly felt Kerchak’s large hands grip both their puny heads. Kerchak slowly turned around and- “WAAAAAH!” their screams echoed as Kerchak hurled them into the distance.

**Empty Treeland**

The operatives crash-landed in a large, empty field area of the jungle. Across the field was a very short tree with a wide amount of branches growing around. “Well, the name seems to fit.” Cheren observed.

“So, what? We play the song here?”

“Hold on…” Cheren noticed a peculiar owl statue, with closed wings, leaning against a nearby wall. Cheren approached the statue and read the inscription: O Hero who shall bring peace to this land, strike with your sacred sword here.

Raising a brow, Cheren raised his sword and struck the owl. It brimmed and released a blinding light. When the light cleared, the owl’s wings were open. “Huh… Wonder what that did? Oh well. Guess we better play this song.” Cheren walked further out in the field and replayed the notes of the song.

_Dooo-doo-do-doo-DOOO! Dooo-DOO-dooo-DOO!_

Nothing happened for the first few seconds. Then, the ground started to rumble. The earth around the short tree ahead started to crumble, and the tree began to rise. They soon realized that it wasn’t just a tree, but a massive ruin, crumbled and covered in flora. The quaking slowly came to a halt as the ruin stopped rising.

“Whoa… nice temple.” Harry said, eyes wide with amazement.

“I wonder how Miyuki was able to get in. You think she knew the song?”

“Let’s go in and ask her. If she’s still around.”

“I hope we at least figure out why she came at all.” With that, the team of operatives approached the temple and went up the steep stairway to the entrance. They entered the temple’s rectangular entry and prepared for their next challenge. (Play the Woodfall Temple Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Dungeon 1: Jungle Temple_

_Mission: Get to the center of the temple._

The inside of the temple was cracked and rugged, with sunlight shining through the crumbling walls, and trees and flora growing through the ruin. The first room was just a narrow hallway with trees coming through the floors and ceiling. The duo cut straight through to the first door, where a Skulltula immediately dropped down from the ceiling and blocked their way. They fearfully backed away from the giant spider as it gnashed its fangs at them. Cheren ran around the spider as it turned, and Harry was able to kick it from behind. The spider turned back and glared at him, but Cheren ran and did an upward strike, knocking the spider upside-down. The Uno child then proceeded to leap and strike its weak point on its belly.

They entered the next room, which was cube-shaped, and they appeared on a ledge over a pool of water down below. Small flowers were scattered around the pool, and Cheren already proceeded to water them with the S.Q.W.I.R.T. and make them grow into platforms. The two proceeded to hop the platforms to the ledge on the other side. However, Cheren took notice of a little green fairy inside of a colorful bubble over one of the platforms. “What do you think that is?” Cheren asked. Harry shrugged, and Cheren decided to jump over. He popped the bubble and freed the fairy as it excitedly flew around Cheren and shot into the Empty Bottle he received from the monkey girl.

“You saved me! Please find all the other fairies and take us to the fountain outside this temple.”

“Ooookay. This just got a lot more complicated.” Harry said.

Cheren sighed, “Guess we better search for ‘em, too.” The two jumped to the ledge and entered the next door. They appeared inside of a central, circular chamber with a gaping pit down below. Up above, sunlight shone through a hole in the ceiling. There were several doors on ledges around the chamber, but the only accessible way appeared to be on their right. Before they moved forward, a banana fell down from up above and bumped Harry’s head. The boy picked the fruit up and studied it strangely.

“Aaaack! Aaaack!” a monkey screeched as it dropped down and started beating Harry for its banana.

“Hey-Hey, get off!”

During his assault, the monkey swiped Harry’s S.P.I.C.E.R. and tossed it into the pit. He took his banana back and climbed away as Harry raised his arms in defeat. “And NOW I am S.P.I.C.E.R.-less.”

“Just use hand-to-hand combat. Besides, you still have a Slingshot.” Cheren said. They continued down the path and found a door. The door had a lock on it, so they had to cross a wooden board bridge and enter the next door. They were inside another room with a watery floor, which had several monstrous-looking plants soaking in the liquid. Cheren jumped first, but the Demon Flytrap immediately snapped him in its petals, munching and crunching on the Uno child before spitting him back onto the starting platform. The brown-haired hero then attempted to shoot the plant with reverse-growth water, but it only smacked it away.

“Well, these plants mean business.” Harry said.

“Sigh, at times like this, I wish I had Fi to give me helpful info. Okay, let me try something else.” Cheren then placed on his Kateenian Mask and shrunk to Kateenian form. He jumped to the first flower and shut his eyes in fright, but peeked open when the plant wouldn’t munch him. “Whew. I guess they must sense my weight. Just wait here, Harry.” Cheren said as he jumped across the plant monsters on his own.

“Greeeat, I’ll keep watch for any more monkey thieves.” Harry called.

Cheren entered the door on the other side, finding a room that was totally inhabited by Snappers, which were giant turtles with spikes around their shells. “Dac-quack.” They all said as they curled in their shells and spun at Cheren, the Kateenian boy rolling out of the way. The Hero of Time descendant quickly leapt onto one of the turtles and began to ride it. He held on as the turtle spun around the room to try and shake him off, ending up crashing into a wall. Dizzied, the turtle fell upside-down, leaving Cheren to jump and pound its belly. The other two turtles spun around and launched at him again. Cheren dodged and grabbed on one’s back, making it spin around the room and knock out the other turtle before crashing it in a wall.

When the turtles were finished, Cheren watched as a treasure chest spawned in the center of the room. The chest was large, but Cheren was able to open it in his short Kateenian body. He had to climb and go into the chest to retrieve whatever was in there and jump back out. He held up a brown map of the dungeon.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! This map shows the layout of rooms in the dungeon. Rooms you’ve already been in are lit green. The yellow arrow shows where you are on the map.**

Cheren left the room afterward and back to the room with the evil water flowers. On the other side, he saw that Harry had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes before taking notice of another, small chest on the side of the room. Cheren jumped over to that platform and opened the chest, finding a Small Key. He smiled at this find before jumping back to Harry’s platform, where he did a forceful jump on the boy’s stomach. “Ow!”

“Get up, lazy.” Cheren stated before reverting to his human form. They stepped back out into the center room and went to the locked door, using the Small Key to open it.

“Hehehe. Small.” Cheren rolled his eyes at Harry’s remark and entered the room. This room was darker compared to other parts of the dungeon. A zig-zaggy wooden walkway went across a long hallway of water, leading to a spider web doorway.

“I don’t think we’re getting through there without some fire.” Cheren figured. With Harry’s S.P.I.C.E.R. gone, the only source of fire appeared to be a lone torch that was beside them, which attracted the attention of moths. They also noticed a tiny Baba sprout on their right. Cheren watered the Baba with his S.Q.W.I.R.T. and watched it grow into a regular-sized Boko Baba, its stem sticking straight up as it snapped its mouth. Cheren sliced the Babas stem, leaving the plant as a dry, wooden stick. “This could help.” Cheren grabbed the stick and lit the tip of it on fire with the torch. But when he did, he was immediately assaulted by the swarm of moths.

“Better make a run for it.” Harry suggested. Cheren did so and hurriedly ran across the wooden walkway, careful not to slip off the zig-zagged path. He was able to make it to the spider web and burn it down. He then quickly lit a nearby torch on fire and dipped the stick in the water, putting it out and causing the moths to gather around the new torch. Harry hurried over to Cheren’s side shortly after. “Hey, dude, there’s something underwater.” Harry pointed to another bubble with a fairy inside it under the water.

“I’ll get it.” Cheren sighed as he dove into the water. He swam toward the trapped fairy and popped its bubble, setting it free and allowing it into his bottle. He swam back over to Harry as the boy helped him out of the water. The two continued past where the spider web was and stepped up a set of winding stairs. They reached a second-floor room that was pitch-black, with barely any light to guide them. They did notice the glow of another green fairy on one side of the room, but that was it. They noticed there was water over the edge of their platform, and Cheren attempted to jump across and land on something. He ended up landing on another Demon Flytrap as it munched him and sent him back at the start.

“Heh. You never told me how popular you were with the plant life.” Harry smirked.

“Ugh. I would bring a torch up here, but I don’t think the game will let me.”

“What game?”

“Er- nothing. Lemme look at this map.” Cheren pulled out the Dungeon Map and glared at it closely in the thick darkness. There appeared to be a path on their left leading around the water. The two followed the walkway that lay behind a vine-covered fence and came to a dead-end area. In the blackness, pairs of tiny, red eyes stared at them and slithered over. The Black Boes, little puffy balls of blackness, approached and jumped at the operatives, but Harry and Cheren were easily able to kick them away. They searched around the ground until they found a patch of dirt. Cheren’s watered the patch and watched as a bulbous yellow plant grew out, immediately glowing with a bright, yellow light.

Cheren lifted the Bub-Bulb and carried it to the start of the room. He set it down, became a Kateenian, and picked it up before trying to jump to a Demon Flytrap. However, the extra wait from the Bub-Bulb alerted the flytrap of his presence and munched on him. He and the bulb were chewed before being shot back to the ledge. “Ookay… just leave it. Makes enough light, anyway.” With that, he proceeded to jump his way across the flytraps with lighter weight. He first went over to where the fairy was floating and caught it inside of his bottle with the others. Cheren then hopped over to a smaller platform where it was safe to revert to a human. Above him was a small, ropey vine dangling from the bottom of a ledge. He aimed his S.Q.W.I.R.T. upward and watered the vine, making it grow longer.

Cheren jumped and grabbed the vine, holding on tight as he dangled over a flytrap. He turned around and swung back and forth to build momentum, then launched himself toward a higher vine that was noticeable in the darkness. He climbed a little higher and turned around to face the other ledge. He built enough momentum before launching himself at the top of that ledge. The light from the Bub-Bulb didn’t reach, so the area above was still a little pitch-black. A few Black Boes slithered over in the darkness, but Cheren easily kicked them away. The boy searched around the dark area before his feet stepped on a switch, which caused the metal bars on the other end of the room to open. When Cheren stepped off, the bars only returned. Cheren felt around some more before finding a big block about his height. Cheren grabbed the block and pushed it to where he found the switch, and was able to hold it down.

Cheren became a Kateenian and safely dropped down to a flytrap down below. When he turned around, he flinched at the sight of a shadowy demon with sharp teeth on the wall. When he looked over, he saw it was just Harry making shadow puppets. “Harry! What’re you doing?”

“C’mon, you know I couldn’t. Besides, I get bored waiting for you to finish puzzles.”

“Hang on, I’m coming to get you.” Cheren turned around and noticed a platform where a Leaf-Boat Plant was sprouting. He watered the leaf and grew it into a boat before climbing in and floating his way over to Harry. The alternate Uno child grabbed the Bub-Bulb and hauled it into the boat with them as they began floating down the opposite direction. The safely drifted past the Demon Flytraps and closer to the doorway. A few Bio Babas were waiting beneath the water in the darkness, so they carefully floated around them before they eventually reached the door.

The next room was a wider hallway with many trees growing through the ruins. There were vines dangling from the branches, lined up in a row to lead to other platforms above a lower floor. However, they noticed lots of snakes curled up on those vines. “You know those snakes are gonna get you when you try to swing.” Harry said.

“Then it’s teamwork time. Hit them with your Slingshot when they come down.” Cheren ran to the first vine and jumped to grab onto it. As he built up momentum to swing across, snakes already began to slither down the vines. Harry took aim with his Slingshot and hit the snakes with pellets, causing them to get dizzy and fall. Harry repeated this process until Cheren made it safely to the next platform. There, he found another giant treasure chest. He opened the chest and peeked inside before pulling out a small, blue compass.

**You got the _Compass_! This handy accessory marks the locations of treasure chests and fairies in the dungeon, and also shows the location of the boss!**

With that done, Cheren prepared to swing along the next set of vines. Snakes were still crawling down to get him, but Harry was able to shoot between the open spots between the branches to knock them out. Cheren soon reached the next platform, but remembered he had to think of a way to bring Harry over (since he couldn’t shoot the snakes and swing at the same time). Luckily, Cheren found another withered plant on a soil spot and watered it. It grew into a floating leaf platform, which levitated and flew over to Harry’s ledge. It allowed the boy to step on and carried him over to his alternate-universe brother. Cheren faced the next set of vines ahead and jumped to grab the first one. Already, Harry noticed the Keese watching him from the walls.

“(Hey, Marty. There’s some kid swinging on vines over there.)” one of them said in a squeaky bat language.

“(Where, where, I can’t see.)”

“(Oh, you dumbass! Use your sonar!)”

The Keese flew over and tried to knock Cheren off the vines, but Harry easily knocked the bats away with Slingshot pellets. Cheren had to keep turning to swing to vines in different directions, but Harry defended him from bats long enough for him to reach the ledge by the door. Cheren found another Float Plant and watered it. The magic plant drifted over to Harry to carry him to his teammate. Before they entered the door, they noticed another green fairy inside of a bubble behind a tree. Harry tried to shoot at it, but it was too far for him to get a good angle. “Just leave it, we’ll come back later.” Cheren said.

The two entered the next room, which was smaller and cube-shaped, and also had a watery floor. They walked down a wooden pathway to the lower floor in the room, on a ledge where another door sat. They looked up in the corner across from them and saw a monkey sitting atop a branch that led behind a vine-covered fence, which totally blocked whatever was on the other side. The only other way to go was in the door beside them, so that’s where they went. Immediately, metal bars sealed them inside. The room was slightly darker with a large puddle covering most of the center. (Stop the music.)

“Bamp.” They watched as a lizard-like demon with yellow skin and a jacket dropped down from the ceiling, wielding a sword. The Dinofols didn’t look menacing to the operatives, but that was before it sprouted a second head, third leg, and second sword. The two-headed monster breathed fire from both heads as it spun around. “MAMP!” (Play the Mini-boss theme from Majora’s Mask.)

_Sub-boss: Dual-Dinofols_

Cheren charged at the lizard monster, but the two-headed beast rapidly swung their swords at him and kicked him back. Harry ran at the monster, but it spun around, whacked him with its tail, and slid him backwards. “Okay… Together!” Cheren exclaimed as they jumped to their feet and charged at the monster at the same time. The beast kicked both of them with its three legs, stunning them, and then proceeded to flip forward and strike with their swords.

“Trying going around!” Cheren suggested. Both operatives ran in separate directions around the monster, but each head kept an eye on an operative. Cheren tried running back the other way as they both charged to attack him, but one of the heads swung its sword at Cheren while the other attacked Harry. Cheren was kicked away by the one’s leg while the other caught Harry in its tail and tossed him beside his ally. Cheren got up and put his Kateenian Mask on afterwards and ran at the monster. He tried to roll behind it, but the lizard(s) easily caught the short boy in its arms. The right head used its arm to bounce him like a ball, then passed him to the other head’s arm. They both passed Cheren back and forth before grabbing him in both arms, running forward, leaping, and slamming him down onto Harry.

The Dual-Dinofols stepped back and waved its arms in victory as Cheren removed his mask, gasping for breath. “Hokay… we can’t take turns and we can’t go together. These two attack together better than we do.”

Harry’s eyes perked in realization. “Maybe we can’t attack together, but I’ll bet THEY can’t attack apart!”

Cheren looked up in realization, exchanging smirks with Harry. “Split up!” The two ran at the monster and immediately ran in separate ways around it. Cheren got on the opposite side of Harry’s as they circled around, with a head watching each of them. They approached the monster, but immediately ran back, and when they tried to strike at the operatives, they pulled each other back, causing the two-half monster to topple over. When it was down, Cheren hurriedly lunged forward and dealt blows against it.

The Dual-Dinofols flipped back to its feet and spun around unleashing two breaths of fire around their area. The operatives dodged the fire before running at the demon, running around in opposite circles to confuse it. When they were on opposite ends, they ran at it, then jumped back, causing the two heads to lunge at opposite directions and fall over. Cheren once again leapt over to deal more blows against it. The Dinofols got back up and screeched in rage. Both sides charged and began rapidly spinning into a sword-tornado, moving around the room in attempt to slice the two operatives. Cheren and Harry ‘Youth Rolled’ around the room and stayed away from the two-headed lizard until it got tired and stopped spinning.

The two operatives went back to opposite ends of the beast as they each faced a head. The heads kept a steady eye on their operative, ready to strike at any time. Cheren ran at it first, then jumped back before he struck, Harry ran at it next, then jumped back to avoid the sword. They each took turns dodging their respective heads before they both ran at the same time, jumped back, and made the heads force each other back and fall over. Cheren then leapt into the air and dealt a fatal blow into the monster’s chest. (End song.)

“Baamp… Mant…” The lizard’s heads gasped as they stood up, wobbling back and forth. “Aamp…” When they tried to wobble in opposite ways, their attached body prevented them, and they fell over defeated. “Ba-lamp.” (Replay the Woodfall Temple Theme.)

The metal bars opened as a giant chest appeared in the center of the room. Cheren and Harry high-fived before the Hero of Time descendant walked over and opened the chest. A golden light shone from the chest as Cheren stared with amazement and wonder. Cheren reached into the shining chest and held his new item up in victory. It was a yellow banana bent into a boomerang.

**You got the _Bananarang_! This tasty little toy emits a scent that no monkey can resist. On top of being able to hit and grab distant targets and objects, this is one toy to go ape over! To equip it, select it to ‘Y’, ‘Z’, or- Wait, whuh?**

“Great! We did all that for a banana!” Harry exclaimed. “Are you sure you aren’t half-ape yourself?”

“Well, my mom turned into a monkey one time. But let’s see what we can do with it.” The two left the mini-boss chamber and looked up at the monkey that was in the corner of the outside room. Cheren got an idea, holding up his Bananarang and tossing it above the fence across from them. Immediately, the monkey spotted the tasty banana, jumping excitedly as it leapt grab it. The boomerang already flew back to Cheren and the monkey fell behind the fence. It hit a switch on the other side and made the fence fall flat on the ground, revealing a door on the other side.

“Before we go on, let’s head back real quick.” Cheren said as he led them up the wooden path onto the higher floor, then back into the wide hallway with the vines and trees. Cheren looked to the Stray Fairy behind the tree and tossed his Bananarang around it, popping the fairy’s bubble and bringing it back to him. He caught the fairy in his bottle before the two proceeded back to the fence’s room. They crossed the fallen fence and entered the door that was on the other side.

They appeared atop a ledge behind some metal bars, overlooking a room with yet another watery floor, and several circular log platforms hanging from the ceiling via vines. Cheren readied his Bananarang and tossed it around the room, slicing the vines and dropping the platforms as they began to float on the water. Cheren noticed another monkey down in one of the corners and tossed the Bananarang down below to grab its attention. When the boomerang flew back to him, Cheren then tossed it in the direction of a switch in the opposite corner, guiding the monkey over to the pressable and getting him to stand on it. The middle part of the bars opened as a result, allowing the operatives to climb down a ladder.

As they stepped onto the floating platforms below, Cheren noticed a Stray Fairy’s location was marked in this room. He jumped around to the right side of the cage they were just in and found another fairy floating in a bubble. Cheren tossed the Bananarang up and popped the bubble, catching and bringing the fairy down. After putting it in the bottle, they entered the next door and found their selves back inside the round central chamber. They were on a slightly higher ledge behind a fence, and on their right was the path they first followed in this room. They found a standing wooden board and Cheren rolled into it, making it topple over and land on the lower path, forming a shortcut.

Wondering where to go next, they studied the map. “…Hey Har, check it out. There was another area in that room with the bridge and those moths.”

“What d’you think’s in there?”

“I dunno. A Boss Key?” The duo crossed the shortcut and went back into the room with the zig-zaggy bridge. They looked up and saw that there were two ledges on opposite sides by the ceiling, linked together by a bridge. Cheren spotted a monkey crawling around up there and tossed the Bananarang above the bridge. The monkey became excited and crossed the bridge to try and catch it, but it went back to Cheren. Cheren tossed it to the ledge on the other side of the bridge, making the monkey crawl over. When the Bananarang went back, the monkey grabbed a rope ladder that was rolled up, and pushed it over the edge as it unraveled, making a way up.

Cheren and Harry jumped to and climbed the new ladder, patting the monkey on the head. They walked across the bridge and went down a stairwell on the other side. In this next room, they were on another ledge behind metal, vine-covered bars. Down below was another monkey in the corner, and a switch in the other corner, but the monkey had to cross a pool filled with Demon Flytraps to get across. There were logs dangling from vines above some of the flytraps, so Cheren tossed his Bananarang to cut the first one. The flytrap snapped the log in its mouth and chewed, so Cheren quickly tossed the projectile down to make the monkey jump onto the closed flytrap.

Cheren quickly cut the next log down to make the flytrap catch it, then had the monkey jumped to that closed flytrap just before the first one reopened. Instead of a log, a regular vine was curled up above the next flytrap. Harry had to shoot his Slingshot to make the vine unravel, then Cheren threw the Bananarang down to make the monkey jump and grab the vine. The ape held on tight as Cheren chopped down the next log for the flytrap to eat, then had the monkey swing off and land on that flytrap. With one last jump, Cheren repeated the process one more time, having the monkey jump the last flytrap and make it to the switch. The bars opened as a bridge extended to the ledge on the other side. As they crossed the bridge, Cheren studied his map and pointed to a beehive at one of the walls. Harry was a little hesitant at first, but he fired his Slingshot and broke the hive open, releasing another fairy. Cheren tossed his Bananarang and brought the fairy over, putting it in his bottle.

The two crossed the bridge and entered the door, with metal bars immediately sealing them in on the other side. They proceeded down a straight, empty hallway until a voice was heard. (Pause song.)

“Datsh far enough, you mortalsh!” The orange demon chameleon, Gekko, exclaimed as he dropped from the ceiling. “You’ve interfered long enough!”

“Hey! You’re Majora’s minion!” Cheren exclaimed.

“Yesh! My name is Gekko! And your pitiful attempts to rescue the girl have already been washted! Miyuki hash already gooone, ha-ha!”

“Darn it! I KNEW we shouldn’t have slept!” Cheren stomped in anger.

“And to make shure you shtay out of our minds for good, it’sh time to deshtroy you! He-ge-gek. GEKAAAHK!” (Play the Mini-boss Theme from Majora’s Mask.)

_Sub-boss: Gekko_

The Gekko lunged at Cheren and started throwing punches and kicks, but the operative was quick to dodge as he grabbed and swung his sword. The Gekko back-flipped and crawled up the walls, over the ceiling, and dropped down on Harry, pinning and smashing the boy’s face against the floor. Cheren ran to strike at him, but Gekko back-flipped again and kicked off the walls before doing an aerial-kick at Cheren. The Uno child slid across the floor, but shot back up as Gekko hopped toward him. Cheren gave a cry as he ran at Gekko, swinging rapidly, but the lizard demon swiftly dodged his attacks before sliding behind the operative.

Cheren, his back still turned, suddenly ducked as Harry charged at him, and Gekko’s eyes widened as he was tackled. The two rolled along the ground until Gekko threw Harry off, only for Cheren to come and deal a blow against his chest. Gekko stood up and crawled up the ceiling again before dropping and latching onto Harry’s head. Cheren tried to slice at the monster again, but Gekko jumped back. Cheren then pulled out his Bananarang and hurled it at the monster, who jumped to the side and cackled. However, the boomerang flew right back and bonked Gekko on the head, making him dizzy. Cheren seized the moment and ran to strike him.

“Uguck-uuck…” Gekko grunted as he leaped over the operatives and hopped down the hall. Cheren and Harry hurriedly followed him to a dead-end room with a gaping hole in the wall, exposing their view to the tree branches outside. “He-ge-gek: GEKKAAAAHK!” At his call, Gekko’s loyal Snapper popped out of the ground as he hopped on. “Dur-dur!” The Snapper extracted spikes and spun around rapidly before shooting at the operatives, who dodge-rolled and made him crash. The Snapper spun around again, and this time, Cheren stood before the edge over the ruined floor, and dodged out of the way before Gekko could ram him.

The giant turtle nearly slid off the ledge, so Gekko stopped him as they wobbled over the jungle chasm. Cheren ran forward and ‘Youth Rolled’ into the turtle’s behind to knock them both down below. The Snapper grabbed a tree branch in its mouth as the Gekko began climbing around the branches outside. That’s when Cheren watched as the girl monkey swung down and into the room. Cheren smirked as he waved the Bananarang in the air and tossed it at the Gekko. The Gekko caught the boomerang and laughed cockily as he waved it around, but the laughing was ceased when the monkey climbed over and latched onto Gekko’s head. The monster frantically tried to shake her off before falling off and bumping his head on a lower branch.

Gekko tossed the boomerang back to Cheren before crawling back onto the floor. The Snapper had swung itself back to the floor, and Gekko crawled onto its back. They repeated their previous pattern and spun around, lunging at Cheren and Harry. When they came around again, Cheren tossed the Bananarang into Gekko’s mouth, making the monkey leap and tackle him off the turtle. Gekko threw the monkey off before beginning to crawl around the ceiling. Cheren noticed the abandoned Snapper and slipped on his Kateenian Mask, leaping on the turtle’s back.

“Dac-quack.” The turtle chirped as it rapidly began spinning around. Cheren held on as tight as he could as the turtle zipped all around the room in every direction. Its rapid spinning went on for ten more seconds until they finally collided with the wall, making the Gekko drop from the ceiling. The turtle fell unconscious as Cheren got off and reverted to normal. With one final cry, he leapt and struck the Gekko with a jump attack. (End song.)

“AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AIIEEE!” screamed the Gekko it jumped with extreme pain. It gripped the wound in its hip as his throat suddenly swelled. The swelling went up to his mouth before he finally barfed out the light-blue frog from earlier. “Blaaaah… You-sha giving me WO-O-O-OUND! Mashter Majora no-sha be HAPPY!” With that, the defeated minion hopped away across the tree branches. (Replay the Woodfall Temple theme; yeah, we’re not done yet. XP)

The two then directed their attention to a barred gateway on the left side of the room. The gates slowly opened and allowed them access to a blue chest with fancy yellow stripes. “They really went all out with that one.” Harry observed. Cheren walked over and cracked the chest open. A golden light shone from it as Cheren pushed it open all the way. The glowing stopped when Cheren pulled out the item inside.

**You got the _Boss Key_! Now you can get inside the chamber where the boss lurks!**

Having gained the Boss Key, the duo proceeded to leave the room, leaving the frog to hop in its place. They hurried all the way back to the central chamber and saw that the only other way to go was the northern most door. They looked up and saw the monkey that took the S.P.I.C.E.R. sitting atop a tree branch. Cheren tossed the Bananarang to the lower part of the branch and made the monkey walk over, where he pressed a switch and activated a bridge connecting to the northern door.

They crossed the bridge and entered the next room, which was rather short. There was a gap in the path to the next door, and down below was a single Demon Flytrap sitting in the water below. Directly above the plant was a large pot attached to a rope. Cheren pulled out his S.Q.W.I.R.T. and shot water into the pot, the extra weight slowly making it sink. When it filled with enough water, the pot plummeted down onto the flytrap, giving it water and making it rise. Cheren put on the Kateenian Mask and jumped the flytrap. Harry tried to follow him, but ended up caught in the plant’s mouth and spat back to the start. As Harry recovered, Cheren shot him a smirk. “Oh, ha ha! I still got less than you!”

Cheren pulled off his mask and walked over to a small plumb on the ground ahead. He watered the plumb and made it expand in size. Cheren picked it up and hurled it over to Harry’s side. The alternate Uno child caught the bouncy plumb and set it on the ground. He stepped back and ran at the plumb with enough momentum to bounce to the other side. Harry brushed himself off as they entered the next door.

This next room was their last. Before them was a dark abyss, and on the other end of this massive room was a large door with a huge lock with horns. There were several tree branches around the room that led up above the middle of the chasm. Cheren noticed the first monkey on a tree branch on the left side of the room. He tossed the Bananarang to lure it up to the top above the chasm. As the Bananarang returned, they noticed another monkey on their right trapped behind a spider web. To their left was a wooden walkway that led up to a torch. Cheren spotted a tiny Boko Baba and gave it some water. When it shot straight up, Cheren sliced it and robbed its stick.

Cheren hurried up the walkway and lit the stick on fire, making the moths immediately swarm all over him. Cheren jumped down and hurried to the spider web and burned it, setting the monkey free. It jumped excitedly before heading up a branch to join the first monkey. They then noticed a set of vines that led over the chasm to a caged monkey. When Cheren ran to grab the first vine, snakes began to slither down, but Harry kept them away with his Slingshot. He kept defending his ally as Cheren swung the vines and made it to the platform with the monkey. He pressed a switch and set the ape free as it crawled up to join the others.

Cheren swung back to his friend and noticed another monkey trapped in a cage in a small cave above the room’s entrance. There were two seeds and two soil spots. Cheren put the red seed in the furthest spot and the blue seed in the closest. He watered both of them as they grew into a short and tall flower platform. The platforms were grown so that the tallest was further from the monkey, but it was still close enough for Cheren to jump. He pressed a switch and released the last of the four monkeys.

He made his way up beside the others as one grabbed the bottom of the branch with its feet. The other monkeys climbed down each other and held on upside-down, swinging back and forth. The two exchanged nods and ran to grab the lower monkey’s arms, with Harry holding Cheren’s legs. They swung across and landed before the Boss Door. But before they continued, Cheren noticed a Stray Fairy in the corner of the abyss below the ledge with the torch. Cheren tossed his Bananarang and caught the fairy, bringing it over to catch it. They noticed another fairy floating over behind the right side of the Boss Door’s wall, and Cheren once again tossed his boomerang to grab it.

“So, we going to fight one of these ‘bosses’ you told me about?” Harry asked.

“Umm, not yet. I wanna return these Stray Fairies first.” Cheren said, studying the map. “And we missed one in the first room. Guess we’re heading back.”

And just like that, they returned to the first room. Cheren studied the map and pointed to an opening above a tree branch. He tossed the Bananarang, popped the bubble, and caught the fairy.

“Hooray! You’ve found all my parts! Take us to the fountain outside the temple!”

Cheren stuffed the fairy bottle in his jacket as the two headed outside. (End song.)

**Outside the temple**

The two stepped out onto the temple’s porch and searched around for any sign of a fairy fountain. They noticed a cave with a dim green glow across the plain. Harry and Cherry exchanged shrugs and headed over to the cavern.

Inside, they found a circular pool of pure water where a group of green fairies drifted around. The fountain was surrounded by three stone archways and a bright, green light shone from the forest leaves in the background. The two stared with wonder, the light reflecting in their eyes as Cheren approached and popped the bottle open. The fairies shot out of the bottle and flew around Cheren in excitement.

The lot of fairies spiraled around the center of the fountain and fused together before vanishing in a flash of light. Cheren and Harry stared curiously as the fountain glowed with a green light. Before their eyes, a figure emerged from the fountain. It was a little girl, with pure white skin, white clothes, and long, white hair that covered her eyes. She wore a shirt made of leaves and grass that exposed her bellybutton, a dress also made of white flora, and was barefoot. The girl grabbed the middle of her long hair and pulled it back, exposing a playful smirk and sharp black eyes that stared at Cheren. The girl brushed her hair behind her head and made a few stretches before speaking. "That was unneedidly rough. You couldn't have carried my parts in a bigger container?" she said with a serious tone, in a little girl's voice. "Even so, I thank you for saving me. I am the Great Fairy of the Jungle. My name... is Ashlyn."

Cheren shook his head. "You're the Great Fairy? You're just a girl."

She frowned grumpily. "Well, you're just a boy. Or were you expecting an older woman with little-to-no clothing? I thought you'd be better than that dirty ancestor of yours."

"Ancestor? You mean you knew Link?"

"No. My brethren knew him. But I'm much better. I don't very much care for your tone, either." she said as she slowly stepped closer to the operative, her feet making light splashes as she moved. "You're much too serious for your own health. In my jungle, things are more alive. Just because you're a meat creature, you shouldn't feel any less lively."

Suddenly, she zipped onto Cheren's head, her toes clutching tight to his hair as she bent over and looked Cheren in the eyes, her head upside-down and in his face as her hair dangled. "After all, how can you expect to save that friend of yours when you yourself don't even live to your fullest?" She giggled and breezed back to the center of the fountain, her arms stretched into a horizontal line. "This jungle is rich with a special light. If you listen closely, you can hear everything breathing with the life force that the gods blessed the beings of this earth with."

Cheren rolled his eyes and said, "If I wanted a lesson on how to live life, I would've brought Sheila with me."

"Even so, you won't be able to save your friend without a little more spirit. You're too serious." Ashlyn then zipped over beside Harry, putting an arm around him. "Look at this boy for example. You can learn a few things from his upbeat attitude. And he's cute, too." Harry grinned as Ashlyn lightly pinched his cheek.

The fairy spirit zipped back to the center of the fountain. "Regardless, it seems thanks are in order. So, I will grant you this to be on your way." The fairy made a few gestures with her hands as the area turned darker, the only light being from the ripples of the water. Ashlyn balled her hands together and opened them, revealing a flower with closed green petals. She inhaled a breath and blew on the plant, scattering the petals as they circled Cheren in a whirlwind. The child rapidly spun around in the wind before coming to a stop. In its sheathe, Cheren's sword began to glow.

**You learned the _Great Spin_! Charge up enough energy in your sword to unleash a powerful shockwave!**

The light returned to the area as Ashlyn spoke again. "Oh. And I want to give you this, too." she said as a ball of light formed in her right palm. "I wanted to change the design on it, but... well, it'll do." The ball of light grew and became the mask of a woman with three long, pink strands of hair. Cheren took the mask as it drifted over to him.

**You got the _Great Fairy's Mask_! This mask can summon lost Stray Fairies to your location. When a Stray Fairy is nearby, the mask's hair will start to glow.**

"The reason I was so scattered like you found me was because Miyuki came and used her powers to destroy me. It's my guess she did the same to my brethren around the world."

"Why would Miyuki do that?" Cheren asked.

"I don't knoooooow. Though it's probably because we fairies are spirits of good. We keep positive energy around our lands, and Miyuki- or should I say Majora- wanted to stop that. I want you to use that mask to find the lost fairies within the temples. Each one should grant a new special power, and hopefully some advice. I wish you luck, Kids Next Door. If you need to be refreshed, this fountain should heal your injuries. May your journey be a safe one." A wind breezed across the fairy’s hair and dress, a smile on her face as her eyes closed peacefully. The young spirit transformed into leaves that gently blew away in the wind.

**Back inside the Jungle Temple**

“Little fairy girl’s got a point,” Harry said as they made their way back through the Jungle Temple, “You really need to lighten up. Even I know when to have a little fun on a mission, and I’m related to the two biggest workaholics that ever lived.”

“You forget that I am, too.” Cheren stated. “But how YOU got to be Sector Leader is a big mystery. All this ‘lightening up’ stuff, your sector must do pretty choppy.”

“Hey, I can be pretty serious when I need to be. If kids are being turned into Senior Citi-zombies, or Father’s going back in time to rewrite history, I can be pretty focused.”

“Yet you don’t care much when girl from another universe is possessed by a demon and comes here to wreak havoc.”

“What I mean is, I’m as focused on missions as you or our parents. I just don’t wanna sound too serious, otherwise I’ll sound like a jerk.”

“Huh.” Cheren rolled his eyes.

“Hey, the Kids Next Door’s a kid organization, right? So as kids, we need to know how to have fun AND be serious about missions. Subtract the ‘fun’ part, we might as well be adults. Or at least smelly teenagers who keep thinking about girls…”

They shortly arrived at the huge Boss Door and stuck the golden, horned skull key into the lock. The big door opened and revealed a stairway that led straight upward. “I’m not even sure why we’re here anymore.” Cheren said as they proceeded up the stairs. “Miyuki’s gone, there’s nothing else to do in this temple.”

“Maybe we’ll find a giant golden snowcone.”

They reached an outside at the very top of the temple, surrounded by trees as the sun shone down from a gap above. They flinched when a door suddenly sealed the stairway, blocking their exit. (Play the “Boss Battle Stagnox” theme from _Zelda: Spirit Tracks_.)

A few twigs fell from up above, and they looked up and gaped as a gigantic monkey in a terrifying, wooden mask, with fierce eyes and sharp teeth, glared at them from the treetops. The monkey dropped to the center of the battlefield and panted furiously. Before their eyes, two more arms emerged from the monkey’s back, wielding sharp swords shaped like bananas. The monstrous ape danced crazily and gave loud, angry screeches, wagging its spiked tail at the two operatives.

_Boss fight: Masked Mutant Monkey, MUKAK_

The two slowly stepped side-to-side as the monkey glared and made the same movements. It swung its spiked tail, but they ducked, and then attempted to crush them with its right sword, but they back-flipped and avoided. Cheren, already sensing the monster’s weakness, raised his Bananarang in the air and waved it around. The monkey stood on all fours- er, all sixes, and panted as he stared at the luscious banana. Cheren threw to the side of the field, causing the monkey to follow it and stare. When its back was turned, Cheren leaped and sliced its huge behind, the monster screeching and gripping its bottom as it hopped around. It stopped and angrily glared at Cheren. He reached its bottom right hand behind its back and pulled out a wooden covering, slapping it on its bottom.

They jumped around and dodged as the monkey slammed its fists into the ground, trying to crush them. The ape’s long arms slammed quickly, but the operatives safely avoided them as Cheren pulled out his Bananarang again. He caught the monkey’s attention and tossed the fruit-toy to the side, making it follow. Cheren ran to try and attack the monkey’s behind, but the wooden covering served as a great shield, and when Mukak felt Cheren attacking it, he grabbed the Uno child in its lower right hand and furiously shook him around. The ape screeched as it rapidly banged Cheren against the floor several times. He took Cheren in both free hands and shook him in the air before hurling him at Harry. Mukak hopped in the air and clapped at its own successful attack.

Harry helped Cheren up as the brown-haired boy gritted his teeth in anger. Just then, they heard the familiar cry of another monkey, and the female ape from before jumped her way up the trees and made it onto the battlefield. She presented to Harry his stolen S.P.I.C.E.R., who smiled as he took it back. They focused their attention on Mukak again as Cheren grabbed his attention with the Bananarang, throwing it to the side. As Mukak followed it, Harry ran over and unleashed flames at the wooden covering with his weapon. The monkey’s behind caught fire as he leapt into the air, hopping around in pain. He brushed his hands across his behind and put the flames out of his scorched behind. The operatives laughed as the monkey steamed with rage. A lightbulb appeared above his head, for he formed an idea, but he first noticed the bulb, grabbed it, and tossed it away. Afterward, he pulled out two corks and stuffed them in his mask’s nose.

Cheren tried to wave the Bananarang around to grab the monkey’s attention. The scent didn’t pick up in his nose, so he opened his mouth and unleashed a swarm of moths, which formed a cloud around the child as Cheren tried to swat them away. Mukak leapt and tried to smash the operative under its fists, but Harry pulled him out of the way. He used his S.P.I.C.E.R. to set fire to all the moths and destroyed them. When Mukak swung a sword at them, they dodged it, then performed the split-up technique. Mukak turned and faced Cheren, but Harry pulled out his Slingshot and shot the ape’s back. Mukak turned as Harry began moving crazily like a monkey, making the angered ape come closer. Quick on feet, Cheren dashed over, sliced the ape’s behind, and zipped back before the monkey could snatch him. Mukak chased Cheren, but Harry ran over and burned his rear with his S.P.I.C.E.R..

The mutated ape unleashed a deafening scream from his lungs in pure rage. They watched as the ape leapt over the edge of the battlefield. In the distance, he was climbing the towering trees in the background, going high above the battlefield. His apes gripped the leaves as he aimed his tail down, which formed a cannon that launched a series of bombs at the duo. Cheren and Harry rolled around and avoided the bombs, looking for a way to stop him. They then noticed their girl monkey friend jumping for their attention. She was bent over, gesturing to her back. Cheren caught the hint and placed his Kateenian Mask on, shrinking to his alien form. The monkey turned, and Cheren leapt on her back.

The female monkey leapt over the edge and began climbing the trees as well, Cheren clutching tight to her back as they slowly turned upside-down. They made it nearly to the top of the leaves as Mukak crawled around like a spider with its arms. The ape aimed its tail at the operative and girl monkey and fired its bombs, the monkey evading as quick as it could. They approached the mutant monkey as it took a swipe with one of its left hands. As the hand came at them, Cheren hopped off his monkey, careful not to fall into the abyss above, and grabbed the monster’s hand. He held on tight as the beast tried to shake him, then bit into the giant hand with his big Kateenian teeth. Mukak tossed Cheren off for the monkey girl to grab him, shaking his aching hand.

Mukak was now forced to use only three arms, and two legs, as it aimed its tail and fired more bombs. One of the explosions nearly hit the monkey, almost causing her to fall. She held on with one hand, and Cheren kept a grip on her back as she pulled herself up. Mukak approached them, but Cheren leaped onto his face. The ape shook its head around and tried to grab him with a right hand. Cheren jumped to its hand and took a big bite, making the monkey shaking him off onto the girl monkey.

Mukak used its other two arms to grab its swords and held on with its feet. He walked toward the upside-down group and swung its blades horizontally, but the female monkey quickly crawled away. Unable to catch them, Mukak decided to hang on with its tail, build momentum, and swing over at them, spinning with its blades. The two narrowly avoided the blades as Cheren’s monkey kept crawling, Mukak continuing to chase them via swinging. As they evaded the monstrous ape, they noticed the large hole in the leaves that was letting the sun in. They quickly crawled over, and Mukak chased them as they went beside the hole. Mukak built up momentum one last time before swinging at the two, who dodged to the side. (End song.)

When Mukak missed, he felt himself frozen in midair. He looked to see the sky and clouds below his feet and remembered he was upside-down. He glanced toward the… us, and said, “Aah?” With that, the ape went falling and screaming straight to the battlefield. Harry ran out of the way as the ape’s head collided with the floor. He went into a state of dizziness as his body lay on the ground.

The female monkey brought Cheren back down as the boy changed back into a human. They approached the fallen monster as its head spun dizzily. Cheren held a curious look as he stared at the mask on the monkey’s face. He pulled out the Spirit Flute and calmly played the Song of Healing.

_Doo doo dooo, doo doo dooo, doo, doo, doo-doo-doooo._

The monkey brimmed with a light as it reached its arm toward the sun above. “Aaah… Aaaah…” The ape totally fainted as it was engulfed by blue flames, fading away.

The mask that was worn by the ape shrunk to a regular face size and dropped on the ground. “Well, I dunno about you, Cheren, but that was pretty fun.” Harry stated with a smirk.

“Heh. Yeah, it was. …Weird mask, though.”

“Why do you think he wore it?”

Cheren walked over and picked the mask up, studying it.

**You’ve seized _Mukak’s Remains_! You’ve just freed the spirit that was kept within the body of evil Mukak!**

Cheren suddenly felt the mask shaking in his hands. “Huh? AAAAHHH!” The mask exploded into a flash of light.

 **Spirit World** (Play the Giants’ Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

Cheren found himself atop a platform, towering over the vast jungle below. Birds and bugs chirped for miles. Columns of water rose into the heavens, and tiny bubbles drifted about the realm. “What…What is this?” Cheren asked, looking around the strange realm.

_“ROOOOOWWRR-rr-rr-ROOORR.”_

Cheren gaped. In the distance of the realm, the blurry image of a colossal figure appeared. It was a red-skinned Giant, with long legs, green, short hair and a small green beard, a nose that went down its whole face, and tiny, black eyes. “What is that thing…”

_“ROOOOOWWRRRR…”_

Before Cheren’s eyes, Fi appeared from the light. “Fi??”

_“I speak for the Giants, Master. ‘...You.. saved.. me…’”_

“Saved you? From what?”

_“’The curse… returns… Only we… may stop it…’”_

“You mean… Majora’s Mask? But, what are you things?”

_“’…Save… the others…’”_

“Others? You mean… other Giants? W-Where are they?”

_“’Inside… the temples… which channel… the peace around the land… Save them…’”_

“If… I save them… will you help?”

_“ROOOOWWWRR-rooo-rooo-ooor-OOOR-ROOOORR!”_

“What?? I can’t understand! Fi, what’s he saying?!”

Fi disappeared. Everything around Cheren turned into pure white. “Hey! W-Where’re you going?! Fi? Hello? WAIT!!!”

**Well, people, that was a doozy to write. So yeah, the first dungeon is out of the way. Sorry this was so long, but I wanted to make the dungeon feel as Zelda-ish as possible, and that means making it really long. So expect much more for the others because I want to improve on the puzzles and such. And obviously, Kerchak, Tarzan, and those other guys come from Tarzan. The Bananarang, I just sort of made up. X/ Gotta come up with SOME original Zelda items. So yeah, if you played Majora’s Mask, you’ll know who that Giant is. It’s sort of our main objective for these dungeons. And also, the original Zelda games’ Great Fairies were kind of slutty, so I didn’t use them. Instead, I’m using more childlike versions of the fairies to better fit Kids Next Door. They’re based off of Aisling from The Secret of Kells. Well, next time, we might head to the next world. I’ll see you later.**


	7. A Child's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Celeste go to Carnivilia for a fun time. However, the park seems run by a deranged carny.

**Halo, guys. Let us 8e headin' to the next world now. I actually really like this one coming up. Still have a little more planning to do, 8ut we'll cross that 8ridge! HER-E WE GO!**

**_Chapter 7: A Child's Paradise_ **

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

Cheren awoke to the sounds of buttons mashing and TV explosions. His eyes weary, he glanced to his left to see Kellie and Melissa playing games on the living room TV. "Guys? W-What happened?"

"Hey, you're finally awake." Melissa said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Harry brought you back after you conked out."

Cheren glanced to Harry, who waved from the chair beside him. "Why was I unconscious? And, for how long?"

"You just sort of fainted after you picked up that mask that was left by the giant monkey." Harry replied.

"Harry brought the mask home, too." Thomas said. "We're keeping it in a locked case 'cause it looks a little suspicious."

"Anyway, you've been out for about six hours." Harry finished.

"What?!" Cheren jumped to his feet. "Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?! We could've been spending this time searching for Miyuki!"

"You looked tired from the fight, that's why we let you sleep." Celeste replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have. We need to be searching for Miyuki."

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Harry spoke once more. "Miyuki wasn't in the temple, and we have no more leads."

"Did you guys ever figure out why she went in there to begin with?" Kellie asked.

Cheren didn't speak for a minute. He looked away in thought. "Wait… When I was asleep… I had this dream where… this Giant thing spoke to me. He said that I… saved him. …Where did you say that mask was?"

"It's over-" Melissa pointed, but-

"YAAAY!" Kellie cheered in victory, having bested her opponent.

Melissa glared with annoyance. "Sigh, it's over there."

The seven of them walked over to a glass case on the living room counter. The wooden mask which belonged to the monkey monster was rested inside of it. "I guess some monkey went a little overzealous on Halloween, huh?" Harry joked.

"Guys, I…I think this mask… was holding the Giant prisoner." Cheren said.

"The one from your dream?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah. Miyuki- er, Majora-or-whatever, must've entered the temple to curse him. And my Song of Healing set him free."

"But why would Majora want to curse this Giant?" Thomas asked.

"The Giant said that only they can stop the curse. I'm not sure what it all means though."

"Well, I'm not sure either, dude, but I have some great news!" Celeste exclaimed.

"You do?" Cheren smiled slightly.

"Dudes, what is every kid's dream, multiplied by kajillion times the average size?" Celeste asked as she pulled out a poster of a carnival. "Le Carnivilia! The biggest carnival event ever held in all of Europe!"

Cheren's eyes furrowed. "Eeh." He sighed. "You guys, I do not have time to go running around at some carnival like some little kid when a demon is on the loose!"

"Dude, you've been acting way too obsessed about saving Miyuki." Harry said. "You need to lighten up. That's why Celeste proposed she take you to Carnivilia where you can have some fun, and act like you're supposed to: as a kid."

" _You want me to waste time screaming on cruddy kiddy rides instead of_ HELPING A TROUBLED FRIEND WHOSE LIFE IS IN DANGER??" Cheren screamed, slight flames appearing around his body.

"Well, technically, the other reason is that Sectors F and E claim they spotted some unusual activity going on there." Celeste explained. "So it might be a clue. And anyways, going to the carnival might actually do you some good. You've been getting too worked up about all this. We know you care about your friend and all, but one of these days, you might get a little TOO obsessed."

"What does that mean? That I'll turn into Anakin Skywalker? That'll be the next Darth Vader?"

"Ehh, you're getting there." Thomas joked.

Cheren sighed and mumbled, _"I am not even a psychicbender._ But fine, whatever, I'll go to the stupid carnival."

"SWEET! Race you to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" Celeste exclaimed, playfully pushing the alternate Supreme Leader as she ran off. "Last one there is buyin' treats!"

Cheren's head slumped as he begrudgingly followed Celeste. "Man, dude sure is serious for a 9-year-old." Melissa said. "What's it like in his dimension, anyway?"

"Considering they deal with demons… it all sounds pretty wacky." Thomas replied.

"Well, I'm sure Celeste can make him feel better!" Kellie happily grinned.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything with her." Harry stated.

"Hm? Try what?" Thomas asked.

"Nothin'."

**Captain Slag's Ship**

"So, young scallywag, what tale have ye that be so fascinating, we let ye onto our ship, ay?" asked the chubby robotic pirate captain.

"My name is Nerehc EiznekCm." The Negative said as he kicked back on the chair. "And I am the Prince of Demons."

"Prince of Demons?" Slag questioned. "Spawn of the Devil, ye be?"

"That's right." Nerehc cockily smirked. "I am the ruler of the Underworld. These demons running around here? They actually belong to me. But it looks like this _other_ demon beast decided to start a rebellion. So now I'm forced to resort to you lowlife scum."

"Arrrgh!" a pirate angrily aimed his sword. "This lad be no Devil! Oi bet 'e still wets 'is bed and cries to 'is mummy!"

Nerehc glared at the pirate and charged lightning in his fingers, launching a mighty blast to the pirate's chest and knocking him to the wall. Nerehc whooshed his hand and stopped the lightning, blowing the smoke from his fingers. "Do you know who I am? I'm spawned from the Devil himself/herself. I have this mark to prove it." He showed them the back of his right hand. The pirates stared in wonder at the glowing Triforce mark. "I can exterminate the lot of you like millions of little bugs. And we _love_ to squish bugs."

"Arrrr. Ye be puttin' up the good arrrgument, I'll give ye that." Slag said. "What is yer request, O Heir of Satan?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not supposed to be in this dimension. I was minding my own business in my own universe when I suddenly popped up here."

"An intriguing tale. And ye wish that we find ya a way back?"

"Not yet, though. But you saw the kid that looked like me in the jungle, right? Cheren? I have a feeling _he_ is responsible for my being here. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. So we're going after him!"

"Arrrgh! We'll SKEWER this scallywag somethin' fierce!"

"HARR!" the pirates cheered.

Nerehc's eyes widened. "N-No, no, no skewering! Just.. bring him back to me alive."

"Awwww." The pirates moaned.

"Okay then." Slag said, disappointed. "Raise the anchors, boys. Let's be after this Cheren scallywag."

"Would you fancy a pint of grog, Your Demon Royalness?" Rusty Pete asked.

"Umm… got any soda?"

"ONE soda for the lightning-fingered prince!" Pete called.

A pirate tossed a can over to Nerehc as he cracked it open. "Ahhh, this is the way to live. I wonder how my family's doin'?"

**Back in the other universe**

At this time, Arorua Onu was frantically running around the city, showing people pictures of Nerehc. "Have you seen this twerp?? Have you seen this twerp?? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS TWERP!!"

 **Alternate Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** (Play the "Gummi Ship" Theme from _Kingdom Hearts_.)

_Aerial Defense, Act 2_

_Mission: Evade the pirates and make it to France!_

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was taking off over the seas under the starry night sky, space-pirate ships were already moving into the area, assaulting the two operatives. Celeste piloted the ship and performed barrel-rolls to deflect the enemies' lasers while Cheren worked the defenses and fired at the ships. It was hard for Cheren to stay focused on the enemies' vessels as they kept firing homing missiles, which stayed locked tight on the operatives, so Cheren had to shoot them beforehand, or Celeste outmaneuvered them with barrel-rolls and made them hit each other.

"Why are the pirates still attacking us?" Cheren asked. "They couldn't be after this Bananarang, could they?"

"Maybe they're out for revenge?" Celeste guessed.

Up ahead, larger pirate ships were attempting to block the group's path, so Celeste stomped the gas pedal and made their ship boost forward, narrowly evading the ships. A group of four small ships, surrounding a bigger ship, appeared in front of them, with the big ship generating barriers to protect the smaller ones. The small ships were safely able to attack the operatives, who were forced to fire on the big ship first. After dodging the attacks and taking it out, they were able to attack the smaller ships and defeat them.

The way ahead seemed pretty clear, they noticed several shining objects coming down from the heavens. Celeste stomped the brake pedal just before these giant cannonballs shot into the ocean, creating humongous splashes. When the splashes cleared up, it was safe for them to proceed. They suddenly found their selves between two flagships that came up from behind, blasting cannons at them. They dodged the cannons as the ships released smaller ships from their hulls, which Cheren launched bombs at to do away with them more quickly. More of those meteor-like cannonballs were shooting down and crashing in the water, but Celeste slowed them down to avoid the large splashes. After continuing a bit further, the two parallel flagships turned away.

_"Arr, we be late for our accordion recitals, boys. Let Treasure Trove Trevor take care of them."_

A ship emerged from the water before the operatives, designed like a giant treasure chest with three roulette slots and a lever on their left side. The ship flipped the lever, and the roulettes turned before stopping on three-and-a-row flames. As a result, the chest opened and unleashed a massive flame-wave at the team, but the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. evaded the flame long enough for it to vanish. The chest closed and the roulettes began spinning again. Cheren decided to shoot the roulettes himself, and they all stopped on gold coins. The chest shot open, turned upside-down, and dumped a ton of gold doubloons into the sea.

 _"Arrgh, it be many a moon before we gather up that many coins again."_ The roulettes spun again as the operatives proceeded to shoot them. It landed on three-and-a-row cores, causing the chest to open and reveal the core. The operatives shot the exposed antenna and dealt some damage on the ship before it closed again. A generator appeared on the right side of the ship and created a barrier around the roulettes. The operatives started to shoot the generator as the roulettes spun and landed on three missiles. The chest opened and unleashed a swarm of missiles into the sky, coming straight downward as the operatives had to dodge around them. They were able to avoid the rockets and shoot the generator to disable the barrier.

They shot at the exposed spinning roulettes and scored three cores again. When the core was exposed this time, they did another round of shots that wiped it out, causing the ship to fall into the ocean. _"Ooooog! Oi never got me last accordion grade!"_

"These pirates really need to step up their shtick." Cheren said, rolling his eyes. (End song.)

**An unknown cave area**

_"You fool! HOW could you let them get away?!"_ Miyuki/Majora yelled at his/her trembling minion.

"I-I almosht had him, M-Mashter, he cut me with his shword, PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Gekko screamed, covering with his arms.

The possessed being sighed and placed a hand on the minion's back. _"Gekko… Never, in all my existence, would I dream of killing you."_

"Heh?" Gekko uncovered his eyes confusedly, still keeping his evil, wide-mouthed expression.

_"But mess up again, and you will be punished."_

"Oh, no worriesh Masstah! Wash-a our nex plan?"

 _"I am nearly finished securing all the temples around this globe. Now that this one has been secured, I must journey to one more before I enact my ultimate plan. Stay here, in case that wretched boy comes."_ Gekko watched as the child drifted into the cave's darkness.

**Outskirts of Paris, France**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came for a landing just beside the entrance to a massive carnival. As they stepped off, Cheren's eyes fixed on the endless series of colorful tents and amusement park rides. Many people, families of children and adults, roamed about the park, and kids' screams were heard as coasters zoomed across the tracks. The glares of colorful fireworks reflected off Cheren's glasses, and he had to take them off for a second to rub his eyes.

"WHOOOOA!" Celeste screamed. "Man, this place is even bigger than I thought it was!"

"It is pretty big...big as the jungle, almost." Cheren replied. "But I don't see any demons. You guys didn't just make that up, did you?"

"Yes, it was Sectors E and F that sent the report, blame them if they lied. Besides, there was no way I was gonna miss out on this!"

Cheren sighed. "This better not be a huge waste of time."

"Quit worrying. Now I wonder what we should see first?"

 _"COME ONE, COME ALL!"_ Everyone looked up at a huge TV screen, which showed the image of a scary-looking gnome-like figure with a big, spiky beard, pointy red nose, red Viking helmet with horns, and black pants and shoes, with red points on the shoes. _"To Booster's Bigtop to see the AMAZING Acrobat Sackboy!"_ The screen showed the image of a small obstacle course, and a little brown, toddler-sized creature, made entirely of yarn and black beads for eyes, a zipper on its chest and a wide smile on his face, jumping trampolines as he raced across the course. _"Watch as he makes tricky dodges and jumps, flies through rings of fire, and grapples his way to stardom, in BOOSTER'S CRAZY CARNIVAL EXTRAVAGANZA! So bring all your family and friends taday!"_ The screen showed Booster again. _"And if ya don't! ...Heeheehee! The monsters will getcha!"_

Immediately, the carnival was swarmed with packs of Miniblin and other demons designed like the carnival scenery, terrifying all of the park-goers around. "Well, you wanted a party." Cheren said.

"Heh." Celeste smirked. "They'll have to do a lot more than scare us with THESE creeps! Come on, let's have some fun!" (Play "The Fun Fair" from _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_.)

_Stage 7: Le Carnivilia_

_Mission: Explore the massive carnival!_

The two of them charged into the carnival and began wiping out a group of Miniblin in circus uniforms on unicycles as they chased some terrified families. They saw a huge balloon tied to a barrel and ran to grab its rope, slicing the other end of it as the balloon lifted them over a long circus tent. The colorful fireworks were clear in view over a ferris wheel in the distance as Miniblin hung onto neighboring balloons and tossed pitchforks at them. Celeste shot their balloons with her S.C.A.M.P.P. and sent them falling as the two operatives slowly took land on the other side of the tent. They continued across a curvy snakelike path as more Circusblin rolled out of barrels, juggling small bombs and tossing them at the operatives. Cheren and Celeste simply caught the bombs before throwing them back.

At the end of the path, they boarded a ferris wheel and slowly rode it upwards counterclockwise. They took this moment to relax and unwind as they admired the amazing view of the expansive carnival, the stars glittering ever brighter in the night sky above the colorful park. In the distance of the park was a massive tent, its color unnoticeable due to the lack of lighting around its area. All of these vibrant colors looked really pretty in Cheren's eyes, and it seemed to relieve some of the stress he's been feeling.

However, as the wheel was coming downward, they noticed three bars of flames in the way ahead, singing the ferris wheel slots that came down. Cheren noticed a row of big balloons drifting close to them. Feel a strange rush of excitement, he exchanged smirks with Celeste as both took hands and leapt to the first balloon. The balloons popped and sent them higher as they bounced off of them, and they went over another long carnival tent as more balloons were released into the air. As they were coming to the other side of the tent, they took land on the ground.

"Heheh! I don't get a ferris wheel like that very often!" Cheren laughed.

"Haha, me either! ...Oh, Harry wanted me to give you this." Celeste remembered as she pulled out a 4x4 weapon, designed like some fruit snack with a bullet hole from a 4x4 gun, and gave it to Cheren.

Cheren inspected the weapon. "Hey! It's the-"

**Kids Next Door: M.U.M.B.L.E.R.**

**M.A.R.B.L.E. Using Machine Busts Lively Enemy Rump**

"A friend of mine lent it to me before I left."

"Sorry we didn't give it earlier. We had to see if we could trust you first."

"Heheh, 'nuff said. This thing packs a punch!"

The two approached a tent that's entrance was blocked by a pile of barrels. Cheren aimed his new weapon and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. out as it rolled toward the pile of barrels and exploded, blowing the entrance open. Inside the tent, a group of harlequins balanced on balls as they bounced on a large trampoline. Cheren and Celeste ran onto and started bouncing on the trampoline as the harlequins tossed boomerangs at them, designed like their jester hats. Celeste stylishly did flips over the trampoline as she aimed and shot her S.C.A.M.P.P. at one of the clowns, while Cheren excitedly bounced his way to another one and kicked it off its ball.

Cheren and Celeste bounced by each other and high-fived before using the trampoline to bounce up to the wooden ledge above. They climbed a small ladder to a higher point where a tightrope connected to another platform. Cheren turned into a Kateenian with his mask in order to cross the rope, while Celeste was able to balance across it on her own. Cheren removed his mask as they walked out onto a bridge outside the tent. It connected to another portion of the tent, where they found a much larger trampoline and more Harlequin Balancers.

The operatives began bouncing on the large trampoline as Cheren tossed his Bananarang to knock some off their balls. Celeste swiftly bounced and dodged the others' boomerangs as she bounced and sat on their shoulders and kicked them in the face. As soon as they were all knocked down, they tried bouncing up to the next ledge above, but it was much higher than before. Cheren and Celeste exchanged nods before both locked hands as Celeste spun and hurled Cheren above her. He made it onto the ledge as he kicked a thin rope down. It dangled from a nail it was tied to on the ledge as Celeste bounced up, grabbed the other end, and climbed up, with Cheren pulling her up the rest of the way.

They walked onto an outside area above the tent, going onto a platform where a target floated above the beginning of an extensive tightrope, with the bright letters, Balloon Bursting Rope! above it. Celeste shot the target once with her S.C.A.M.P.P., causing a series of balloons to be released from below. Cheren went into his Kateenian form and got onto Celeste's shoulder as the girl began grinding down the tightrope, fireworks launching into the heavens as they breezed over many tents and attractions. Cheren was given Celeste's S.C.A.M.P.P. as the boy began shooting as many red, green, and blue balloons as he could, while a floating score-counter above counted 1's, 2's, and 3's respectively. When Cheren shot a balloon with Majora's Mask on it, they lost 4 points.

The rope was going slightly lower until it stopped at a pole near the ground below, where they grinded off. Their total score counted up 65 points. Cheren and Celeste high-fived before Cheren changed back into a human. They looked around this next area of the carnival and found many attractions, such as Pinky Pie's Pony Farm, John & Dave's Harlequin Hilarities, and The Shadow Man's Mystical Tent. They exchanged glances and shrugged before walking into the dark-pink tent with yellow stars.

The inside of the tent was rather dark, decorated with several mystical items and a crystal ball on a round table in the center. Someone's back was turned to them, a choco-skinned man in a black jacket, and black magic hat with a purple feather. Cheren's eyes widened, recognizing the man as he spun around to greet them.

"Greetings! Bonjour!" the Shadow man exclaimed. "A tip of the hat from Dr.-"

"UNCLE FACILIER!!" Cheren suddenly shouted with excitement.

"Huh?" the witch-doctor looked confused. "Boy, I ain't yo' uncle!"

"No-no, I meant the Gilligans' uncle; Mrs. Gilligan's uncle... to be precise- Oh, you know what I mean! Stop joking with me!"

"Ah see all, kid, but I can't see the logic in yo' words."

"Yeah. I think Melissa would mention if her mom had an uncle like this." Celeste stated.

"But, you're-" Cheren stopped himself and took the moment to think. _"Oh, you must be the Facilier from this dimension..."_ he whispered to himself.

"'This dimension'?" the Shadow Man questioned.

"N-Never mind. Sooo... you work here?"

"Oui! After a long time away from mah homeland, Ah decided to come home and, voilà! I got work as a fortune in this carnival! Ah have Friends on the other side, you see, and they grant me the _powers to see into the past, the present, and the future_." He said in a whisper, waving his hands around the crystal ball on his table. "Ah can give you brief clues as to where to go next on yo' travels. ...But sadly, this crystal ball here is runnin' low on the... /magic spice!/ If y'all c'n be so chivalrous as to find me a new one, I would happily ways with this handy li'l mask here," he pulled out a strange mask of a shadowy figure with white eyes under a brown hood, "which allows me to _speak to the dead_."

"Well, it looks cool, but the Kids Next Door doesn't really help adults. I mean, we're mainly helping Cheren here since _he's_ a kid." Celeste explained.

Cheren grinned nervously. "Actually, I'm also here 'cause _I'm_ sorta running an errand for an adult."

"You are?"

"Well, it's mostly to save Miyuki. Anyway, we'll keep an eye out, Dr. Facilier. We'll come to you if we need you."

_Side Mission unlocked: Find a new crystal ball for Dr. Facilier._

The duo left the tent and searched around the area for another attraction. Celeste pointed to a tent that read Jigglypuff's Musical Dream. Stay awake and win a prize!, and the two decided to head over. Inside was a small, round stage, with a round-shaped light-pink creature, with curly hair and huge, round cyan eyes, and stubby hands and feet. She also wore a strange frog hat on her head, and held a small microphone in her right hand.

"Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff!" exclaimed the happy little creature.

"Awww!" Celeste 'awwed'.

"Heh. Hey, there." Cheren greeted with a nervous smile. "Are you here to sing for us?"

"Jiggly-Jiggly! Puff-Puff!" It spun around and puffed a little.

"Well, let's hear it!" Celeste encouraged. "I bet it's great!"

"Jiggly! Ahem…" Jigglypuff closed her eyes and calmly began to sing.

"Jiiiiggl-ly Puuuff, Jiiii-ggly Puuuff… Jiiiiggl-ly Puuff, Jigglllyyy…"

Cheren and Celeste became entranced in Jigglypuff's beautiful notes, their eyes growing heavy. With heavy yawns, the two lied down and placed their heads on their hands, drifting into sleep.

Jigglypuff stopped her singing and noticed the sleeping operatives. Furrowing her eyes, her cheeks puffed in anger. "Puuuuff!" The little balloon creature plucked the top of her mike open and revealed a black sharpie, walking over and drawing pictures on their faces.

After a few minutes, the two woke up, rubbing their tired eyes as they looked at each other. "AAAHH!" they screamed, seeing the surprising drawings on their faces: Cheren's face had the image of a bearded demon and Celeste's face had a picture of a pointy-nosed monster with sharp teeth.

"Jiggly-puff!" Jigglypuff huffed angrily. They wiped their faces clean as she folded her stubby arms in anger, turning away.

"I guess we aren't winning that prize, then." Cheren said, blushing.

"Hehehehe!" Celeste grinned sheepishly.

_Side Mission unlocked: Listen to Jigglypuff's song._

They left the tent and approached a set of spiraling teacups ahead. They hopped into one of the teacups and spiraled around with it on the rotating platform before jumping to the next set of spiraling teacups. There were some red balloons with angry faces floating around, and as the operatives came close, the balloons just over to them and exploded, knocking them down. They stood up and shook their heads before trying to focus on the next platform, which stood over the edge over a river down below. They jumped to this platform as more Bombballoons flew over to explode, but Celeste quickly shot them with her S.C.A.M.P.P.. They waited awhile until their dizziness from the cups wore off before looking to the next set.

These next teacups were on a much wider circle, which had a large hole in the center that dropped into the river. However, the ride wasn't moving at the moment, for they saw that a boulder was blocking one of the cups. They jumped onto one of the cups as Cheren fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. to the boulder, blowing it up and allowing the ride to spin away. A pack of Miniblin stood at the entrance to the ride and tried to chuck pitchforks at the duo, but they were able to duck as they got off the ride and laid waste to the Miniblin.

They followed the stone trail to a tall fence gateway. The double-gates were sealed with a chain lock, with the lock on the opposite side. Cheren tried to shake the chains, but that clearly wasn't getting them anywhere. They looked to their left to find some barrels with stacks of crates beside a short tent. Cheren slipped on his Kateenian Mask as Celeste held her hands open for him to stand on, and for her to haul him onto the wobbly plates, his shortened height allowing him to keep his balance as he climbed onto the tent. The part of the tent on his right also had a fence going through the roof, so he went around the left and jumped down on the other side.

As he tried to walk around the tent, a giant crab suddenly crawled out of the tent's entrance, doing its usual "Nope, nono" routine as it stepped sideways to stay in his way. The sign beside the tent read, _Giant African Crab. $4 per person._ Since Celeste wasn't with him, he saw no way of getting around the crab. He remembered his new M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and launched a M.A.R.B.L.E. below the crab, which exploded and knocked him upside-down. Cheren decided to leave the crab (since it seemingly belonged to someone) and walked to the other side of the gate, opposite of Celeste's. Cheren decided to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the lock, and was able to blow it off, causing the gate to open.

They continued following the trail and saw some stairs that led up to a great, wide pool with fountains. Close to the edge of the pool were six lilipads, and the center one had a yellow frog who looked depressed. The sign by the pool read, _Rainier Narboneta's Froggy Sonata. Closed temporarily._

The kids approached Rainier Narboneta at the stand as Cheren asked politely, "Excuse me, Sir, why is this attraction closed?"

"Well, all of my frogs went missing one day, and I just couldn't do the show. I even decided to lend my mask to the Jigglypuff in one of the tents."

"Want us to keep an eye out for them?" Celeste asked.

"You could if you want. But they won't exactly cooperate with you unless you have that mask. Unfortunately, the Jigglypuff's been so upset with people falling asleep to her, she won't give it back."

"Boy, are we gonna be busy in the future." Cheren sighed.

_Side Mission unlocked: Find all of Rainier Narboneta's frogs throughout the world._

The two swam across the pool to reach an attraction designed like a giant toilet, which was labeled _The Roddy St. James Experience_. They jumped inside of the huge toilet, spiraling around as they were flushed into the drain. The two held their breaths as they swam the tunnels underneath, resurfacing inside of a sewer area. They climbed onto a dry foothold, overlooking a wide chasm of rushing water. They saw a grabbable ledge to the left and grabbed ahold, carefully climbing across. Snapdragons tried to snap them, but Cheren easily sliced them with his sword. At the other end of the chasm was a pile of boulders blocking a drain, in which water was trying to squeeze out. Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the rocks to blow them up, and a great gush of water came sprouting through the tunnel above. The kids hopped and shot STRAIGHT out of the sewer, right before a roller coaster.

The two hopped on the coaster and began to zoom at high speeds across the park. The tracks zoomed all around in midair over the park, going up loops, doing twists, basically dangerous stuff to be doing right over a park. The tracks became straight again as they zipped over the water over the shore, but Cheren saw there were rock piles in the path ahead. He held his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. out and had to quickly shoot M.A.R.B.L.E.s to blow the rocks away. He didn’t shoot quick enough for some of them, and they ended up taking damage as they crashed through the rocks. A few Miniblins hovered beside them on balloons, but Celeste helped to keep them back with her S.C.A.M.P.P. while Cheren dealt with the rocks.

Finally, the roller coaster came to a stop, and the kids stepped off with excited expressions. They hurried back into the park, approaching what looked like a candy mini-game.

“HEY, KIDS! Step right up to King Candy’s Spirally Swirlies and win yourself some tasty sweets!” exclaimed a short man with a big round nose, white hair around the side of his head, but a bald scalp, a gold crown, a big red bowtie, dark-purple jacket, and a candy-cane cane. Cheren smirked as he manned a small turret and fired lollipops at spiraling lollipop targets. After a minute of playing, Cheren was able to score 10 hits on targets. “ConGRATUlations! You both win some cotton candy!” With that, he handed Cheren a blue cotton candy, and Celeste a pink one.

“Ma-an, this place is AWESOME!” Celeste fist-pumped as they ate their cotton candy. “Monsters or not, Carnivilia is every child’s dream, hands down.”

“Hehe! Well, to be honest, I am having a lot of fun. I guess I was just relieving the stress of jumping to another dimension or something.”

“Well, it’s not somethin’ you do everyday.” The sandy-brown-haired chuckled. “Let’s sit down over there, my feet are tired.”

They had a seat on a bench that was beside a go-kart attraction labeled _Turbo Track_. On the poster was a short being with pale grey skin, a white racing jumpsuit with red stripes down the middle, arms, and legs, and a white helmet with a red stripe through it. The two ate their cotton candy and stared up at the starry heavens, the colorful fireworks lighting the park, from green, blue, and yellow to purple. "This place really is beautiful. It's too bad they don't have a park like this in my dimension."

"Maybe it does, you were just too busy to notice!" She joked.

"Haha! Shyeah…" Cheren looked away in thought. "I wish I could've brought a few of my friends along. They would've loved this place."

"Maybe you can bring them here, after you get back. …When we find a way back, I mean."

"Heh… You know, I felt kind of doubtful I would get home, but being here… somehow, that's changed. I feel like I can get home if I just believe… and bring Miyuki with me, too."

"Meh, if Peter Pan's dreams can come true, I don't see why yours shouldn't." she grinned, showing the pink cotton wrapped around her teeth.

Cheren looked up, and something caught his attention from several feet away: it was another owl statue, like the one from the jungle. Celeste raised a brow as Cheren walked over to the statue. He hit it with his sword, and it flashed as it opened its wings. He sheathed his sword as Celeste went over beside him. "Whoa. What was that?"

"I have no idea." Cheren replied. He then looked at the Stork child and randomly asked, "So, is there somethin' goin' on between you and Harry?"

She looked shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, in the jungle… he sorta flinched when I mentioned your name. He was pestering me about someone I liked, so we…"

She looked disbelieved. "You boys have some weird conversations when you're alone."

Cheren grinned sheepishly. He looked around the park a little bit until a particular tent caught his attention. It seemed bigger than all the other tents in the park, save for the enormous, dark tent that sat in the far distance. "Hey, check it out." Cheren pointed to the tent. There were spotlights showing the colorful sign above the tent, which read _Booster's Bigtop. Today's showing: The Amazing Acrobat Sackboy._

"Oh, yeah. The guy that was on the big TV."

"He's the one responsible for the monsters around the park. I wonder if he knows anything about Miyuki? Or even about the Giant in my dream."

"I don't see how anyone in this carnival would know about any Giant Spirit. But that guy just spells 'suspicious'. Let's check him out." With that, the duo proceeded to enter the red-and-white striped bigtop. (End song.)

**Booster's Bigtop; Booster's Quarters**

Inside his private quarters, the gnome-like ringleader, known as Booster, stared at his mirror as he touched his face up with makeup. Behind him were his henchmen, Grate Guy, a pink jester balancing on a ball, and Knife Guy, a yeller jester who juggled knives. "Hahahaha! This is SPECTACULAR! Thanks to the monsters that masked girl lent me, the seats are filling with people just dying to see some sack freak get torn up and singed." The gnome spun around on his stool and hopped off, approaching his henchmen. "Now on to the next order of business, boys: the issue revolving around the Grand Bigtop. I can't have my show goin' Broadway without the Bigtop to give me bigger performances!"

"Ehh, Boss, I think it may be a good idea to just ignore that place entirely." Grate suggested. "That place's been crawling with monsters. It's too dangerous for anyone to go in there, that's why they shut it down."

"Bah! No one shuts me out of MY own circus! I'll reclaim my Bigtop one way or the other! But first, I have a show to do. The fans are calling me!" With that, Booster went out into the circus stadium, the sounds of the cheering audience sounding throughout the tent.

The seats were filling with audience members as Cheren and Celeste were also fighting their way through the crowds, finally finding two open seats right next to each other. As they took their seats, a short, kid-sized man walked into the center of the stadium. He wore blue overalls, a big brown tophat, and his face was almost covered in a spiky grey hair, from his head, his eyebrows, mustache, AND a beard. "Ladies and gentlemen!" the man spoke into his mike, his voice echoing through the tent, with an accent that sounded slightly Italian, "Velcome to Booster's Bigtop of Carnivilia! I am-a Colonel Flounder, and we have a big show for you tonight, folks! Now, allow-a me to introduce, your faaavorite freaky host, please give a round of applause to, BOOSTERRR!" the crowd erupted with applause as the spiky-bearded gnome walked out onto the stadium.

"Thank you, Flounder!" Booster spoke, "And welcome one-and-all to Booster's Bigtop! Today's showing features a man unlike any you have EVER seen! But he's not a man, really, he's a boy! And not just any boy: give it up for… SACKBOY!!"

Everyone looked toward the eastern side of the stadium. In stepped a short, fascinating creature made of brown yarn. He had beady black eyes, and smiled to his fans as they erupted with applause. The Sackboy approached Booster, as the ringleader handed him a small booklet. Sackboy stood on a blue, square shaped pad on the floor, kneeling down as he closed his eyes and pressed a stubby hand to the pad. The stadium floor was littered with piles of junk, and before everyone’s eyes, the piles of junk flew around in the air, forming together to create an obstacle course designed like a child’s playground.

The child made of yarn began to do the obstacle course, jumping trampolines, swinging handles, and using his powers to move certain things around. When he finished the obstacle course, he dropped back down beside Booster and used his power to change the playground again. This time, Sackboy unraveled himself into a single strand of yarn to slither through a tiny, worm-sized tunnel. After dodging several obstacles, like buzzsaws that cut through the tunnel, he came out at the top floor, which had several flamethrowers on the sides shooting fireballs. Sackboy hurried to the slide at the end, but his right foot was pelted by a fireball, making the audience gasp as he tripped and fell down the slide.

Sackboy landed beside Sackboy again with a thud, his right foot having been scorched black. “Eh-oh.” Colonel Flounder frowned. “Eh-hem, um, that’ll be all for Sackboy, next up, we have-“

“NNNOOO!!” Booster shook furiously. “Not yet! ! We gotta keep ‘em GOING! Hurry up and fix Level 3!” he demanded, holding the instruction book to Sackboy.

“Booster, eh, he cannot go anymore!” Flounder tried to reason. “He needs to be treated.”

“HE’LL get treated as soon as I hear more CHEERING!” Booster kept his frantic grin as he pulled out a whip. “Now GET your yarny butt up and make me some GOLD!”

Sackboy frowned pleadingly, shaking his head ‘no’.

As a response, Booster whipped him across the cheek, scratching the yarn. “You’ve already got ‘em riled. As my star performer, you have to KEEP ‘EM GOING!”

The Sackboy shook ‘no’ again. This resulted in another whip across the cheek. “You better give me a show-“ Sackboy looked away as Booster raised his whip again, “OR I’M GONNA-“

Cheren dashed over as fast as lightning, and the moment Booster lashed, Cheren caught the whip around his right wrist. “You’re not gonna do anything.” Cheren stated with a hateful glare.

“What?! Get out of my arena!! You kids are ruining my show!”

“You’re not gonna HAVE a show if you keep THIS up!” Cheren declared.

Celeste walked over and knelt down before the injured Sackboy. “Boy… he seems really hurt.”

Cheren looked down at the boy of yarn. Sackboy’s face looked so sad… Cheren could only feel sorrow for him. He knew what he had to do. He pulled out the Spirit Flute and played the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-doooooo._

The pain began to fade away from Sackboy. Sweet, warming memories began to fill his mind. (Play “Song of Healing” from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Sackboy was very carefully and thoughtfully woven by a group of children. They cheered joyously upon his creation, and Sackboy smiled as he was brought to life. Hundreds and hundreds of kids cheered as they carried him across their crowds. He used his magnificent powers to forge them many playgrounds, and the kids played for days without end. Later, the kids gaped with amazement as Sackboy formed enormous treehouses, and the kids had even more fun. In time, these treehouses served as the Kids Next Door’s bases._

_In time, the Grand Bigtop was created, and Sackboy smiled widely at his new home. He happily waved to the kids as they waved back, and the tent curtains shut. An expansive carnival was created around the area, for many children and adults to enjoy for generations._ (End song.)

Sackboy had vanished into a light, and all that remained was a mask that fell before Cheren and Celeste’s feet. Cheren picked the plastic mask up and studied it closely.

**You got _Sackboy’s Mask_! This mask contains the spirit of a beloved children’s creation. Let the imagination flow as you put on this mask and be able to shape whole environments! But it can only be used in certain areas.**

“Whoa…” Celeste stared, amazed. “What was that all about?”

“I healed him… apparently.” Cheren replied, still barely understanding.

“Hmm… so what happens, now?”

Cheren stared at the mask curiously. He wondered… would it work? He put the mask on his face, and pain surged as he felt the transformation. He shrunk down to a child’s height as his skin transformed into brown yawn. In seconds, he was in Sackboy’s body, but still had his brown hair, glasses, and red jacket.

“WHOA!!” Celeste fell back on her bottom, surprised.

“Whoa…” Cheren studied his new form. “This is so weird…”

 _“Zoni.”_ At that instant, the Zoni appeared and surrounded Cheren.

“Aw, not you guys aga-“ Before he could finish, the aliens zapped him and put him to sleep.

**Land of Wind and Shade**

“Mmmm…” Cheren moaned as he awakened, still in his Sackboy form as he found himself wearing the yellow jumpsuit again. “Where am I?” (Play “Land of Wind and Shade” from _Homestuck_.)

A starry night sky hung over the heavens, just like in Carnivilia. But this wasn’t the carnival: the land was a purplish-blue and covered with many fluorescent, light-blue mushrooms and trees. A calm breeze blew across the landscape as the bright full moon loomed above.

“Wow… definitely a lot nicer than before. But why would the Zoni bring me here? Hmmm… guess there’s only one way to find out.”

 

_Stage 8: Land of Wind and Shade_

_Mission: Find out why the Zoni brought you here._

Cheren began his journey across the mysterious realm, already arriving at an open area, where several strange salamander citizens were being terrorized by dark, shadowy imps in jester outfits. Cheren ran to battle them, but all Sackboy had in his reserves was a colorful, squeaky toy hammer. Cheren swung the hammer frantically at the first one, but it was strong enough to defeat it. The next Imp hurried over to slash its knife at Cheren, but Cheren dodged behind the creature and swung his hammer to take it out. The last two Imps tried to attack him together, but Cheren decided to switch back into his human form and clash using his sword, easily wiping them out.

The salamanders cheered and danced around Cheren excitedly, making the boy feel kind of sheepish. There was nowhere else to go, but the next path appeared to be above a high ledge. A box sat in the middle of the field, and when Cheren rolled into and smashed it, one of those blue pads was revealed to be underneath. Cheren changed into Sackboy and knelt down on the pad. He suddenly had a vision of the area overhead. A large block sat atop the ledge he had to get to, and Cheren was able to grab the block and place it below the ledge. When Cheren got out of his Arrangement State, he saw that the block had actually been placed there. He reverted to human form and used the block to climb to the path.

He walked along a narrow path between walls that led downward to the right, finding a minor swamp area. The water was midnight-blue and very still, with the full moon and starry sky glittering on its surface. The water was so clear, it almost looked like staring into a sky below their feet. Cheren's never seen water so clear and reflective before. He fantasized going for a swim in that water, and he was about to do so, but the minute he set foot in the dark-blue, a squad of piranhas immediately began to munch him.

Cheren was forced to step out, to his dismay, proceeding to hop the small platforms over the water. The last island was bigger, and had only a teeter-totter with a salamander seated on it. The seesaw and salamander was faced directly at the next shore ahead, too far for Cheren to jump. Cheren changed into Sackboy and smashed the other end of the seesaw with his hammer, sending the salamander flying across. He still had no way to get himself across, but a thought strangely occurred to him: Cheren changed back to a human and sent his Bananarang across to the salamander. Oddly, the salamander was attracted to the banana, and when it returned to Cheren, the salamander shot his tongue over to stick to the skinny stalagmite beside Cheren. With that, Cheren changed into a Kateenian to balance across the tongue, and over the water.

Cheren stepped off on the salamander's shore and continued to another wide-open area. There, more salamanders were being threatened by Shadow Imps. Still in his Kateenian form, Cheren dashed up to the first Imp and grabbed to its back, making him swing his knife aimlessly and slice up another Imp. Cheren kicked off and reverted to normal as he proceeded to clash with the Imps normally. He performed a Parry Attack and rolled behind one of them to slice it, then flipped behind another to attack. For the last one, he changed into Sackboy and bashed the Imp rapidly with his hammer, eventually knocking him out.

There was another high ledge on the north side of the field, and three patches of dirt aligned before it. Cheren looked over and noticed a salamander tending to a garden of glowing mushrooms, in the southeast end of the field. There was an Arrangement Pad seated beside it, so Cheren went over to kneel on the pad in his Sackboy form. As the salamander farmer was struggling to pluck a particular mushroom, Cheren used his power to pluck it for him, making the salamander frantic. Cheren set the mushroom over on the first soil patch as the salamander tried to pluck two more mushrooms, and Cheren plucked them for him again. Cheren set those mushrooms on the soil in the order he plucked them, reverting to a human and walking over. He watered the mushrooms with his S.Q.W.I.R.T. as they grew into platforms, in a perfect order from shortest to highest as he used them as steps to the ledge.

He appeared to be in a small village of many salamanders. There was a shop on his left side which seemed to be selling various items that would be helpful on his journey; like extra M.A.R.B.L.E.s, arrows, potions, etc.. The path continued on Cheren's right, so he followed that route, passing by two salamanders who were talking with each other. "Many sweeps ago, there used to be a legendary salamander who stayed up days after days, and never grew sleepy! It's said the secret to his power lies across the Chasm of Wind!"

"Do you think that's true?"

"Who knows! But I bet 'e played a whole lot of games like that! He could do the whole _Zelda_ series in just one night!"

Cheren followed the narrow, curvy path to a vast, deep dark chasm, in which he had to jump several platforms to cross. However, the center platform pointed an alternate route, in which several huge whirlwinds blew over the abyss, leading to a higher cliff. The sign before him read, _Chasm of Wind. Beyond lies the secret of the All-Nighter. Cross at your own stupidity._

The path looked very treacherous, but Cheren was ready to cross it, anyway. He took a few steps back, and ran for the ledge, jumping into the first tornado. Immediately, he was spiraled around and sent falling to the dark abyss. "AAAAHH!"

Thankfully, he reappeared back on the foothold, at the cost of one of his hearts. He shook back to his senses as he stood up. "Okay... guess I'm not going that way, yet."

_Side mission unlocked: Cross the Chasm of Wind._

Cheren crossed the rest of the footholds before reaching a ledge overlooking a longer chasm. The next path was directly across from him, but all there was between them was a tall, skinny stalagmite sticking up from the chasm. An Arrangement Pad was there, too, so Cheren became Sackboy as he knelt onto it. He had an overview of the trench, where a purple plum, half his normal height, hung from a branch over the chasm to his left. Cheren picked the plum up and stuck it atop the stalagmite’s tip. Cheren changed back to a human and was able to use the plum to hop across the pit.

He passed another pathway between walls before reaching a dead end. The path was protected by a Green Imp which spawned out of nowhere. Cheren ran to slash against the stronger Imp, but the creature warped right behind and kicked him away. Cheren shot back to his feet to face it again, but it had already warped, and Cheren jumped away when it appeared to the side. Cheren clashed against its blade, but the Imp zipped behind to kick, but Cheren back-flipped and swung more blows. The Imp warped again, but Cheren sensed he would appear behind, so he dodged to its side and turned into Sackboy before rapidly bashing the Imp’s head with his hammer. When the Imp became dizzy, Cheren reverted to normal and dealt the final blow, destroying the Imp.

A door opened in the wall and revealed a pathway, leading Cheren to a towering cliffside. There, another owl statue sat, so Cheren proceeded to whack it, causing the owl’s wings to open. To Cheren’s left, a strange, brown owl was perched atop a stone tablet. Cheren sheathed his sword and approached the owl. (End song.)

“Well, well… what have we here?” the owl inquired. Cheren raised a brow in confusion. “Why, I don’t believe I’ve seen you in quite some time.”

“Um… I never met you.” Cheren said.

“You haven’t? Hmm… Must be recalling back to an earlier time. Siiigh… time can be so confusing. As time flows, you see so many faces, but can only remember so few. In time, so many faces start to look the same. …Would you like to hear what I said again?”

“Um… no.”

“Hoo hoo hoo. But your face seems ODDLY familiar. Like a face you’ve worn across many other lifetimes. It’s only a face someone with truly remarkable courage can bare. …Would you like to hear what I said again?”

“W-Wait a second.” Cheren shook his head. “Are you saying you knew my ancestor… Link?”

“Link? Hoo hoo. It’s difficult to say. I haven’t seen him in many years. It’s hard to remember a name after such a long time. As time flows, things change. New memories replace the old. And new times are born. …Would you like to hear what I said again?”

“No!”

“Hoo hoo hoo. But no matter how much times change, it’s important to remember your old times. You must never forget the times that were most precious to you. Even the places you’ve visited still bare importance. The song carved at my feet is one which will allow you to revisit those places. I hope you’ve been finding the owl statues I’ve laid around the realm. …Would you like to hear what I said again?”

“No…” Cheren looked annoyed.

“Good luck, Cheren. May your courage touch this land for the better. Hoo hoo hoo!” And with that, the owl flapped his wings and flew off over the horizon.

Cheren approached the stone tablet and proceeded to read it. It was a set of notes, which were aligned as second-lowest, third-highest, second-highest, second-lowest, third-highest, and then second-highest. Cheren pulled out his Spirit Flute and blew in the correct pipes: green, red, yellow, green, red, yellow.

_Doo-doo-DOOO, doo-doo-DOOO!_

**You’ve learned the _Song of Soaring_! With this song, you’ll be able to warp to anywhere you activated an owl statue! Say good-bye to all those long backtracking journeys!**

Cheren stuffed the Spirit Flute in his jacket, as he found the Zoni surrounding him again. The strange creatures dealt him a shock, and another vision played before his eyes.

_Miyuki/Majora was zipping across the hyperspace with their demonic followers following behind. The possessed child still had the Master Sword clutched in her hand, but after a few seconds, the blade began to glow. “Huh… NNNN!” Majora immediately released, feeling a painful burn._

_The sword landed in the middle of a vast, snowy field of blizzards. “She is waiting for you on Holoska.” Cheren could see the silhouette of a ponytailed girl in the distance._


	8. A Man, A Sack, and His Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Celeste infiltrate Booster Tower, where they witness a strange meeting. Afterwards, it's time for the 2nd dungeon.

**Hoiiii, everybody! We have another VERY long chapter! This includes the next stage, the second dungeon, and then the world's boss! Lol settle down, Mika, take some pills! Or, sopor slime, I guess. I dunno. XP Lol especially since we're gonna have a lot more _Homestuck_ references coming up. XP Anyhoo, let's begin!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 8: A Man, A Sack, and His Tent_ **

**Booster's Bigtop**

"Dude? You okay?" Celeste asked as Cheren the Sackboy finally awakened. "You just sort of conked out."

"You mean you didn't see 'em either?" Cheren asked.

"See who?"

"The Zo-… never mind."

"OW!" Celeste was suddenly whipped in the butt by Booster.

"I don't know what you kids did, but thanks to you, my star attraction gone and disappeared! But, since these people seem to think you're part of the show, I guess YOU kids will be performing the obstacle course!" Booster decided.

"What? No way!" Cheren shouted. "Listen, you, we want answers, what do you know about these demons- OW!" he was whipped.

"Not another word! Either you run the obstacle course or I'm suing!"

"Man, people like you really make the circus less fun." Celeste replied.

"I don't make the circus fun, kid. I just give the vultures what they want."

Cheren sighed. "Alright. We'll play your course. _Then_ you have to tell us what we wanna know." (Play "Specter Circus" from _Ape Escape_.)

 

_Sub-game: Booster's Playground_

_Mission: Make it through the obstacle course._

The kids stepped up into the obstacle course and first had to bounce across some trampolines while avoiding flamethrowers from the sides. Afterwards, they had to swing across some rings over a pool of purple electrical goo. They made it onto a solid pathway, with their path continuing above a small ledge. They saw an Arrangement Pad, and Cheren used it to gain an overview of the area. There was a blue block on top of the ledge, and Cheren was able to knock it down, putting it below the ledge. He went out of Rearrangement Mode as they both went to climb to the ledge using the new block. They turned around and looked up to see the second-floor path, which went in the opposite direction of their first one.

They found a teeter-totter as Cheren had Celeste sit on the end furthest from the ledge, then proceeded to use his new hammer to smash the opposite end, sending Celeste onto the second floor. From there, she kicked a rope ladder down, which Cheren had to jump to and grab to help himself up. Their way ahead was blocked by a gate, and the only way under was through a tiny, worm-sized labyrinth under a glass floor. Cheren saw an opening and was able to unravel himself into a strand of yarn and squeeze through. Celeste noticed electrical barriers blocking his path, so she had to stand on switches to deactivate them to allow him to pass. Cheren came out on the other side and pushed a button that opened the gate, allowing them both to get through.

The two came up to a large door with a big keyhole. Cheren once again had to unravel into a strand of yarn and enter the keyhole, moving through another worm-size labyrinth. Within the keyhole, he had to move past three different dials and turn them. When he turned them all, he came out of the keyhole, and the door opened, revealing a trampoline that bounced them to the third floor. There was another seesaw that aimed at a higher ledge, which was protected by two parallel flamethrowers that moved up and down. Celeste worriedly sat on the seesaw as Cheren readied his hammer. He tried to time it right to fling Celeste over when the middle was open, and when he slammed down, Celeste shut her eyes as she went flying between the flames. Cheren sighed with relief as Celeste stepped on a switch that deactivated the flames, allowing him to bounce on a trampoline to get to where she stood.

The two operatives then had to swing up more hoop swings and get to an open area below a small tower, where six trampolines were lined in a circle along the wall on each floor, and they each faced a certain trampoline on the next floor. At the top was a ceiling with a circular hole in it. There was also an Arrangement Pad beside them, along with another seesaw. The two shrugged at each other before Celeste sat on the seesaw, and Cheren smashed the other end to send her flying at the first trampoline, causing her to bounce her way up the others, and eventually collide her head with the ceiling. She then came crashing down to the floor with a dizzy look.

Cheren took this time to study the alignment of the trampolines, knowing that only a certain one would lead into the hole. When he saw the right combo, he stood on the Arrangement Pad and had the seesaw face the first one. After Celeste recovered, she sat on the seesaw again, and Cheren sent her flying and bouncing up the tower. She was able to make it up through the hole and step on a switch. The switch opened the floor where she stood, and activated an elevator where Cheren stood, lifting the Sackboy up the tower. At the highest part of the playground, they found a long, green slide. Cheren sat on Celeste's lap as they excitedly zoomed down the twisty tunnel, eventually shooting out at the end, where they zoomed upwards and out of the slide before coming down on a soft pad where Booster stood. The two kids and Booster waved as they earned cheers from the audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" Booster announced. "Join us again tomorrow for more thrills and kills here at your FAVORITE tent in Carnivilia! This is Boosterrrr signing off!" (End song.)

"Hey, wait!" Cheren called as Booster hopped on a truck with his henchmen and drove off. "I still have questions! COME BAAACK!"

"He's gone, dude." Celeste told him.

Cheren sighed. "Yeah, I figured." The two were then greeted by Colonel Flounder, who hurried over.

"I am terribly sorry Booster forced you to go through that." he said to them. "He has run this carnival for many years now, with my assistance. And he has not been the same since the Grand Bigtop was taken over."

"What's the Grand Bigtop?" Cheren asked.

"You've seen the big tent in the carnival's center, yes?" They nodded. "The Grand Bigtop was the source of all of Carnivilia's merchandise. It existed long before any of us at Carnivilia. Not many knows where it came from, but it was-a from there that the rest of this fabulous carnival was founded. But until recently, the Bigtop was home to young Sackboy, who was believed to be its caretaker. You see, Sackboy is an amazing creature. He was brought to life by the imagination of carefree young children, and was given the Bigtop to live in peace. That is… until Booster discovered him. Since then, the Grand Bigtop has been crawling with monsters. And now that the Sackboy's spirit rests within you, YOU must rid the Bigtop of its evil curse."

"No problem." Cheren nodded. "Celeste, let's help out some carnies."

"Right!"

"Not-a so fast!" Flounder stopped them before they ran off. "When the Bigtop was cursed, they-a shut it down, to prevent monsters from getting in or getting out. Only Booster knows the way of reopening the Bigtop, but he is afraid to without the solution of ridding the monsters from it. You must follow him to his tower and reason with him. We are all-a counting on you."

Celeste sighed. "I miss the days when the author was lazy, and every mission objective was within a reasonable walking distance."

"Heheheh! I think we were lucky enough to not be around during those days." Cheren laughed.

 _"Wouldn't kill him to give us a little more character."_ She mumbled.

"Oh well. Anyway, let's head after Booster. This tower shouldn't be too hard to miss."

**Outside of Booster Tower**

After leaving the circus tent, the two operatives saw a path to their left that led to a colossal building that towered over the rest of the park. The two followed this trail as it led outside the park, to an area surrounded by trees and bushes. The humongous tower stood before them, with a sign that said, _Booster's Private Tower. No entry, unless you are a masochistic acrobat, dangerously looking for thrills and chills._ The tower's front door was locked, but a seesaw sat in the center of the area, and they looked up at a big, red switch several feet above the doorway.

"Well-p, y'know what to do here." Cheren said as Celeste seated herself on the seesaw. Cheren raised his hammer above the other end and slammed it down, sending Celeste headfirst into the wall just above the door. "Um… whoops." Celeste dizzily returned to the seesaw, and this time Cheren charged a more powerful slam. He sent Celeste too high this time, and she slammed against the wall. "Hehe… oops." After falling down and regaining herself, the Stork child angrily approached the Uno Sackboy, grabbed him, and hurled him straight at the switch. The doors opened as Cheren fell to the ground.

"That's how it's done." Celeste said, brushing her hands off and stepping over Cheren as she entered the tower. Cheren only blushed sheepishly as he walked in after her. (Play "Booster Tower" from _Super Mario RPG_.)

 

_Stage 9: Booster Tower_

_Mission: Find Booster._

The inside of Booster's Tower was very nicely polished, with auburn-colored walls, dark-chocolate-colored ceilings, and chessboard-tiled black and white floors. They could faintly see their reflection in the chessboard floors, they were that clean. The first room was small and cube-shaped, with a staircase that led to a higher pathway on their left, which led around to a locked door. This lower floor was guarded by a bunch of Snifits, the gray sock beings in black masks and cannons for mouths. The Snifits already took notice of the operatives and began blasting tiny cannonballs at them. Cheren went back into human form and defended from the cannonballs using his shield while Celeste rolled out from behind and started blasting the minions with her S.C.A.M.P.P..

They were wiped out pretty easily as they began looking for the key. Cheren spotted the sparkling thing sitting in the mouth of a small, black piano in a corner. When Celeste walked over to grab it, the piano immediately came to life, having grown sharp, steel teeth that tried to munch on the girl. The piano charged momentum before charging at the two, mouth wide open, but they dodged and made it ram into the wall. The piano turned around and prepared to charge at them again, but this time, Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into its mouth, which the piano munched on before blowing up. They retrieved the key and headed up the staircase to enter the locked door to the next room.

They found their selves in a straight, narrow hallway, the door just on the other side, with a switch sitting a few feet before it. Cheren stepped forward first, but when his foot pressed down the first square tile, a dart zipped out of a hole in the wall, missing his face by just a few inches. They could see the rest of this hall was guarded by these traps and stepped back. However, Cheren then noticed a tiny ledge up by their left, which led all the way across the hall. Cheren allowed Celeste to stand on his open hands before hauling the girl upward, enabling her to stand onto the ledge. She hugged the wall tight as she sidled her way across, her left cheek squished against the wall, careful not to fall onto the tile traps below.

After she was partway across, she was flinched and almost fell when a Snapdragon shot out of a hole above her, snapping its huge teeth over the ledge. When the creature retreated back inside, Celeste sidled further across the ledge. The next Snapdragon tried to munch her from below, but she still avoided it and kept moving. Near the end of the path, there was a Snapdragon below her and one above her, and each took turns coming out to try and snap her, making it seem impossible to get across. However, when the top Snapdragon came out again, Celeste grabbed it by the neck, making the lower one come up and snap him by accident. The lower Snapdragon proceeded to drag the upper into its own hole, allowing Celeste to get past.

Once all the way across, Celeste jumped down on the switch, causing all the dart holes to close. Cheren was able to make it all the way across, and the two entered the door to the next room. This room was small, with only a few Snifits, and a thin staircase that led up to a walkway where the next door sat. On the left of the walkway was another door that was locked. Cheren Youth Rolled to the center of the Snifits and performed a Great Spin to wipe them all out in one slash. The two proceeded to enter the door above the staircase, coming into a colossal room that went several stories high. There were ledges on each story, and each one had a wooden peg sticking out. They didn't see anything around that could help them, however, so they decided to look somewhere else.

In the previous room, the two noticed a 'Prop Closet' on the lower floor. They jumped down and entered the closet, which was larger than the average closet. It was dusty and filled with old park equipment, such as swinging hoops, cannons, strobe lights, and a crate that read, _Homestuck Cosplay Outfits_. Celeste's attention was directed to a simple rope hanging from a hook on the other side. The rope was tied into a lasso, and that lasso hung from the hook. Celeste smiled with interest as she walked over and took the rope, twirling it around like a cowgirl. "Hey! I've always wanted one of these!"

"Let's take it!" Cheren said with a grin.

**Celeste got a _rope_! A tool like this is useful to any spy! Now she'll be able to grab distant objects within a reasonable reach! It's a little withered, so it might not be safe to have two people hold onto it.**

Having gained this rope, the two returned to the towering room with all the ledges. Celeste began using her new lasso to grab onto one peg at a time, climbing her way up to each ledge. Cheren watched as his friend made it high up the tower, reaching the highest point where she opened a chest with a key inside. She looked down and saw Cheren holding his arms open, and Celeste proceeded to jump down and trust that he would catch her. The Uno child broke her fall, but she landed on his head rather than his arms, and he got crushed under her weight. She got up off of him as he brushed his messy hair and stood up, following her to the locked door in the previous room.

They entered this door into another hallway, which was another large room that went up several floors, with a path on each floor. At the top of the room, a Snifit was shooting giant cannonballs out of a real cannon, and the balls were rolling across each of the pathways throughout the room. They were unable to jump it, but there were branches sticking out from parts of the wall, which Celeste used her rope to swing across and avoid the cannonballs. At the end of this first path, she came to a staircase that took her to the next path, and she repeated the process down the opposite direction.

When she got up to the third path, there were Bombballoons that flew over to try and knock her down. Celeste shot her S.C.A.M.P.P. at the balloons while swinging the cannonballs at the same time. She continued across until she arrived at the highest path, where the Snifit waited at the end with his cannon. As she swung across, Celeste saw no means of getting past the cannon, which was wedged in the door. However, Celeste noticed the little wheel on the cannon's back and tossed her lasso over to catch it, pulling the rope, and flipping the cannon backwards. As a result, the Snifit was shot himself.

Cheren followed her up afterward as the two operatives proceeded to pull the cannon out of the doorway before jumping over and going into the next room. It was a smaller hallway that had a ledge above it with a small train track. The little kid-sized train came passing by just then, with Booster and his henchmen riding on it, the little ringleader gnome drunk with some kind of beverage. "Yeahh! Thomas da Train! Chugga-chugga-choo-choo, Thomas!"

"Next stop, the medicine cabinet." Grate Guy said.

Cheren and Celeste shook their heads in disbelief before trying to follow the train, but it entered a tunnel above them and they couldn't follow. The two looked and noticed two curtains in the corner of the hall. They went behind the curtains and came out, and they saw that their forms had changed to the choppy animation style from the very first episode of _KND_. They exchanged weirded glances before going back in the curtains and coming out, having changed back to normal. Afterwards, they entered the door that was around the corner, finding a small room with a lower floor below two ledges. They stood on one of the ledges that faced the other. Before them was a seesaw and a wooden peg. There was also a Bombballoon floating over the pit, and Snifits were firing cannonballs from both sides, each hiding in a safe compartment.

The two already saw the trick to this puzzle, so Celeste used her rope to grab the Bombballoon and throw it into one of the Snifits. On the floor below, a balloon-pumping machine was pressing air into the next Bombballoon, which came to life and floated upward. Celeste caught the balloon with her rope and tossed it at the next Snifit, then repeated this process 4 more times. When the Snifits were cleared away, Celeste sat on the seesaw, and Cheren got into Sackboy's form to smash the other end with his hammer, sending Celeste flying over. When she landed on the parallel ledge, she twirled her rope and tossed it to wrap around the wooden peg on Cheren's side. The Uno son went into his Kateenian form and balanced across the rope while Celeste held on tight from the other end.

After he made it across, Celeste brought her rope back as both went through the next door. They found themselves on an outside area, standing upon a small path on the side of the tower. They walked up a small slope that led to a gap in the pathway. There was a wooden handle sticking out of the wall above the gap, which Celeste was able to catch with her rope and swing across. Cheren saw a tiny opening in the wall and turned into Sackboy to unravel to a strand of yarn and enter the tiny tunnel. The tunnel zig-zagged up and down in areas where buzzsaws sliced through the wall. The Uno son had to wait for the saws to go by so he could get across. He came out at the other end and formed himself back together beside Celeste. The two then had to bounce across some large balloons over another gap, while avoiding cannons that were inside the walls.

After landing on the other side, they had to walk across an outer pathway that was cut off from the tower's wall. There were gaps in that path where firecrackers shot up through from the ground below, which they had to avoid. They made it across, and the path led back to the wall. They then had to climb a more rugged wall to reach the door above. As they climbed the tower's side, the fireworks that came from below exploded and sent colorful fireballs at the rugged wall, but they were easy to avoid as they made it onto a platform at the top. There was a door up there, and beside that door was a sign. _Emergency fire exit. Of course, these places need defenses, too! (Note: Make sure Booster takes medicine before designing security defenses.)_

The duo entered the door and were now in another thin hallway. Along the walls of this hall were posters of different kinds of clowns. The first one read, _In Memory of Bozo the Clown. Founder of all clowndom, he will always be remembered as the creator of all classical clownie antics, and setting the records for the lowest grades in school. May all future clowns wear crazy makeup and make low grades like he did._ The next poster was one of a crazy-looking clown with white skin, green hair, and a purple tux, and it read, _In Memory of The Joker. A clown who demonstrates making anything humorous through his infamous murders and crimes. May all strict people before him take into consideration the question, 'Why so serious?' (Note: It is highly recommended you not give this man a glass of water.)_

The next poster was one of a white-skinned lady in a red harlequin outfit. It read, _In Memory of Harley Quinn. She is a true inspiration to women who wish to partake in the crazy clownie business. May all men remember to never insult a woman for her clowning dreams._ The next poster was one of a shadowy being in a jester's hat, and it read, _In Memory of Jack Noir. He is a true inspiration to royal jesters everywhere. May all future rulers remember to NEVER treat their fools as a lowly minion. It's more deadly than giving The Joker a glass of water (see Joker's poster for details)._

The two entered a door at the end of the path that led to a room with some tall stairs. They climbed up the large stairs to reach a hallway that led to a door with a creepy face on it, designed like Booster's. Before they could enter, the face suddenly spoke. "HOOOLD up! No one gets by that easily! Only Booster may enter! If you can answer these questions, I'll know if you can be acquainted with him. Question 1: What was the first area you had to go to?"

"Jungle of the Apes." Cheren answered.

"What's the name of that assistant guy down at Booster's tent?"

"Colonel Flounder."

"What gimmick is too overused nowadays?"

"Shrinking."

"What area are you headed to next?"

"Holoska."

"What's the last number of pi?"

"Er-" Cheren nervously gritted his teeth, trying to think of a possible answer. "…Six?"

"Okay. You can come in. Please remember to give Booster his daily medicine."

The two were able to enter the door to Booster's room. It had an office desk with a notebook, a jar with pills, which they believed to be his medicine, a feather pen, and a container of ink. In a corner of the room was a soft-looking purple bed with Majora's symbol on the blanket. On the right wall were three windows, with the middle one being the only not protected by bronze-colored curtains. The two approached the locked door that was on the other side and peeked into its window. The door led to a balcony that had a pedestal with some musical pages. "I didn't think Booster was secretly a musician." Celeste joked.

"That probably has a song or something that can open the Bigtop. Let's look for a key and-"

 _"The bed's still in there, right, boys?"_ Booster's voice asked from the other side of the entrance to his room.

 _"Yeah, Boss."_ Cheren and Celeste exchanged worried glances and frantically looked for a place to hide. They decided to squeeze in behind and close the middle curtain on the wall. They tried to stand on a windowsill together, but couldn't quite fit.

 _"Get your own!"_ Celeste whisper-shouted.

 _"My stuff makes it too cramped, anyway!"_ Cheren whispered back. _"Hold on."_ The boy slipped on his Sackboy Mask and turned into the little boy of yarn. Celeste grabbed and hugged him to her chest as only the heels of her shoes stood on the thin windowsill. (End song.)

They were able to hide just in time for Booster and his henchmen to come in. The bearded ringleader glanced to his right at the closed curtain, but his eyes were then directed to the bed in the corner. "Ahh, there it is!" he exclaimed. "Perfect! The masked girl is on her way right now!" The door was opened again, and the three turned to see a pack of Snifits walk in. "Ahh, perfect timing!" (Play Majora's Theme from _Majora's Mask_.)

The Snifits were accompanied by the masked child herself. The hidden operatives' eyes peeked through the curtains, and their eyes widened. "Miyu-!" Cheren tried to shake away, but Celeste cupped a hand over his mouth and kept him pressed against her chest.

Miyuki glanced toward the curtain, hearing a strange sound, but decided to ignore it and look at Booster. _"So… is it ready?"_

"Yeah, yeah, it's ready." Booster said as he went over to pull the bed into the middle of the room. "One soft, cuddly bed, made specifically to give anyone who lies on it warm, peaceful dreams, fit for even a demon."

Miyuki proceeded to jump on the bed, lying on her front as her arms stretched to both sides. She gripped the bed tight, her eyes closed behind her mask. _"This bed… is so warm. I almost want to **die** in it…"_

"Meh, I'm sure you'll get that chance. Now, hold up your end of the deal, girlie! Move the monsters out of the Bigtop now!"

_"I can't…"_

"WHAH?!?!" Booster's mouth dropped open.

_"The demons roam of their own free will. I merely supply them with the setting in which to do so. They don't listen to you… nor do they listen to me. A monster needs to have its freedom."_

"GYAAAH! You have the gall to invade my carnival and rip ME OFF?? Just WHAT kind of game are you playing at?! And why'd you go to all this trouble for a BED, anyway??"

 _"This bed is more important to me than you know."_ Miyuki/Majora said, sitting up and staring at the ceiling. _"I must be sure I am able to have sweet dreams. My people are all about sleep… and the dreams give us power. And as for the 'game',"_ the child looked at Booster again, _"it is the most exciting game in the entire world. A simple carnie like yourself could never have the skill to play it."_

"BYAAAAAAHH!" Booster screamed, steaming with rage.

 _"Good-bye, Booster. I wish you luck with your performances."_ And on that note, Miyuki and the bed were swallowed in a sphere of darkness, and both disappeared. (End song.)

"Aaaaaahh!" Booster shook. "Huff. I am so mad right now. I NEED MY VIDEOGAMES! Grab my medicine and let's go."

Grate Guy grabbed the medicine container while Booster grabbed the notebook and left a key on his desk. As they were about to leave, a sound came from behind the curtains: _"Achoo!"_

"HAH?!" Booster's attention immediately shot to the curtains. "What WAS that?!"

 _"Um… pay no attention to the sneeze from behind the curtain."_ Celeste's disguised voice said.

"Boss, I think someone's hiding behind the curtain." Knife Guy said.

"Baah! I'll check! Snifits: ready your weapons." Rather than their usual mouth-cannons, the Snifits pulled out huge machineguns, which made the operatives freak out. As Booster approached the middle curtain, Celeste carefully reached her foot to behind the curtain on their left (the right curtain) and stepped over to that windowsill, still holding onto Cheren. Booster closed the curtain and approached the left one, throwing it open to find nothing. Celeste was about to step over to the middle one, expecting Booster to come to theirs, but she stepped back when Booster threw open the middle curtain again. He closed it and walked back to the left curtain. However, he immediately ran to pull open the right curtain, but the operatives were already behind the middle again.

"Meh. See, there's nothing there."

Celeste and Cheren quietly sighed with relief. "Boss, maybe we should open _all_ the curtains?" Their eyes shot wide open, incredibly anxious.

"I just checked them all, there's nothing there! I WANT MY VIDEOGAAAMES!" The two frantically looked for a way out.

"Come on, Boss, just one quick check."

"Bah!" Booster ran to the end of the row of curtains, charged by, and ripped them all down. "HAAAAAAH! See, nothing there!" Indeed, the windows were free of anyone trying to hide. "NOW we have to buy some new ones! Or just… hang these up again. Anyway, let's go. Lock up and let's see WHO rams who in _Mario Kart_!" With that, the carnies and the guards left the room. The door closed as Booster said, "By which I mean you guys."

Outside, Celeste was holding tight to the windowsill by the tips of her fingers, struggling to hold on while she held Cheren in her right hand. When she looked down, her eyes went wide at the sight of the long drop below. She still kept a tight grip as she hauled Cheren onto the windowsill. The little Sackboy tried to open the window, but his hands were too big and stubby to fit into the crack. The boy had to take off his mask and become a human again, carefully balancing on the sill. He tried to dig his fingernails into the gap to pull the window open, but couldn't. He took a step back, and accidentally stepped on Celeste's fingers.

 _"Oof!"_ The girl did her best to fight back the screams of pain. _"Ow you big stupid piece of crud I'm going to stab you with your own sword if you don't get off."_ She said quietly in one breath, feeling incredible pain in her fingers.

 _"Sorry, sorry!"_ Cheren whispered, stepping off her fingers. Celeste grabbed the ledge with her right hand and was forced to release her left. Cheren carefully pulled out his sword and hit the window, breaking a hole open. He reached an arm in and pushed the left half of the window open. He stepped inside, grabbed Celeste's hand, and pulled his friend up to safety. When she got to her feet, she immediately laid a punch across Cheren's face. "Owwww!"

"I think you actually _cracked_ one of my nails!" she shouted through gritted teeth before picking the key up off the desk.

Cheren rubbed his jaw and sighed, "Sorry…"

Cheren walked beside her as she began to open the locked door. "You know, you kinda deserved that." He told her. "That was probably my chance to yank that mask off of Miyuki's face. Probably coulda just took one Song of Healing to end this whole entire fiasco."

"With a bunch of armed guards just waiting to blast you to pieces??" she hush-shouted back. "Besides, the Song of Healing probably wouldn't even work anyway."

After unlocking the door, they stepped out onto the breezy balcony. They approached the music book that sat on the pedestal by the balcony's railing. A group of notes were scattered along a musical line on a page. "I wonder if this song opens the Bigtop?" Cheren said.

That's when a whip shot over, grabbed the pedestal, and pulled it over. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Booster told them, his henchmen by his side.

"Booster, we need to get into the Bigtop." Cheren told him.

"No! First, you kids tried to ruin my show, you're not getting in over MY dead body!"

"You wanna arrange that?" Celeste smirked.

"Booster, we're trying to help you recover it from the demons." Cheren tried to explain. "We want to go after the masked girl, but there might be something in the Bigtop we'll need."

"Forget it! As far as I know, ALL you kids are nothin' but trouble! Knife Guy, Grate Guy: turn them to confetti!" On that order, Booster took the pedestal and went back inside, locking the door.

The operatives readied for battle against the two jester henchmen. (Play the Mini-boss Theme from _Majora's Mask_.)

_Sub-boss: Knife Guy and Grate Guy_

The two operatives quickly dodged when Knife Guy threw the first two knives. Celeste jumped overhead when Grate Guy tried to run her over with his balancing ball. Cheren charged at Knife Guy, who swiftly dodged the boy's quick strikes and sliced Cheren across the chest with some knives. Celeste kept running around to avoid the Grate Guy, then used her rope to catch the balancing jester and pull him off, afterwards proceeding to lay a few punches against him. Cheren pulled out his Bananarang and tossed it at the Knife Guy, who dodged the incoming projectile, but the boomerang returned from behind and conked him on the head, allowing Cheren to lay some blows against the dizzy jester.

The Grate Guy got back on his ball and started to bounce smaller balls at Celeste and knock her down, making her defenseless as he bounced over and began bouncing on her. Cheren saw this and tossed his shield at the jester to make him fall. Celeste was able to push the large ball off and start whaling on the henchman again. Cheren quickly dodged Knife Guy when he slashed quick knives at him. The knife-wielding henchman took a bunch of the weapons and hurled them at Cheren, pinning him to the railing by his sleeves. Celeste saw Knife Guy approaching the trapped hero and ran behind the jester, tossing her rope over the jester to catch Cheren, and gave a tight pull, yanking Cheren from his binds and making him fly into the Knife Guy, knocking him out. (Pause song.)

It was then that Booster unlocked the door and came back out. "Hey, guys, I forgot my- WAAAH?" Booster wore a look of shock at the sight of the defeated henchmen and the victorious operatives. "YOU…YOU BEAT UP MY JESTERS! HOW COULD YOU? Grrrrr I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!" (Resume song.) The ringleader pulled out his two whips and readied for battle.

 

_Sub-boss: Booster_

Cheren ran at the gnome for the first attack, but Booster immediately caught him with a whip and hurled him against the wall. Celeste tried to shoot him with the S.C.A.M.P.P., but Booster wore metal padding on his arms which he used to defend. Cheren got up and ran to strike him from behind. Booster immediately countered by spinning and trying to slice him with the pointy tip of his padding, but Cheren ducked and pushed the ringleader away. Celeste tried to rope the crazy man, but he swiftly jumped and spun in the air, lashing his whips around to slap them.

Booster then began chomping his huge teeth together as he ran at the operatives, trying to bite them. They dodged as Cheren tried to shoot M.A.R.B.L.E.s at him, but he flung the explosives away with his whips. While she was dodging, Celeste noticed the tiny jar of pills sticking out of his pocket. She dodged to the right one last time before tossing her rope to catch the container. She popped it open and dropped a pill out, and as Booster charged at her again, she tossed it into his chomping mouth, and he proceeded to swallow it.

Booster's eyes fell weary as he stopped in place, feeling his head go numb. Cheren took this moment to run forward and lay a series of blows against him. "Hm, giving the crazy guy a pill, and then beating him up… Boy, that works even better than how the doctors actually do it." Celeste remarked.

Booster regained himself and jumped away. He leapt and spun around in midair, laying quick whips against the operatives. He landed, caught both of them in his whips, and threw them at each other, bashing their heads as they fell to the ground. He then started whipping both of them on their backs while they were down. Cheren quickly raised his sword in the air and caught the whip around it. The Uno boy pulled Booster toward him and he kicked Booster upside the jaws, knocking him on his back. He took the medicine from Celeste, jumped to his feet, and dropped a pill down his throat. He laid a few more strikes against Booster before kicking the defeated carnie into the wall. (End song.)

"End of the line, Booster!" Cheren exclaimed as he aimed his sword at the bearded carnie.

"Ack! Okay! I give up! Just please spare me!" Booster pleaded, on his knees with his hands folded. "I have so much to live for! SO MANY SHOWS, unshown!"

"Huh. Sure. Lucky for you, I don't kill." Cheren said as he lowered his weapon.

"Uhhh, haven't you been killing demons all this time?" Celeste asked.

"They don't count. When demons die, they just get sent right back to the Underworld. …And then probably punished to death. Anyhoo, I sort of take after Mr. York in that aspect, I don't kill defenseless people."

Celeste then took notice of a small book dropped on the floor by the balcony railing and went to pick it up. She found several colorful drawings of what looked like Sackboy, drawn as if by some little kid. "Hey, what's this?"

"Gimme that!" Booster yelled, immediately swiping the book from her. "This is mine! This book's been passed down my family for generations, all the way to my great-great-great-great-great…" he counted his fingers as he spoke, "er… etc.-etc. grandfather! He was the one responsible for the creation of Sackboy."

"He… was?"

"That's right! He built the Grand Bigtop for him to live in! Each new generation of the Booster bloodline was given the task of protecting the Bigtop. I spent years searching the Bigtop for my ancestor's creation, and when I finally found him, all of these monsters showed up!" Booster sighed. "I made a deal with that masked girl who led the monsters. She said that if I let her guide the monsters into the Bigtop, I would be given control over them, and use them to help spread the former glory that was once my ancestor's creation. But then I couldn't get far enough into the Bigtop to use my ancient equipment without those monsters gunning after me. Huuff. And I was just so mad, I took it out on Sackboy."

"Then… you're just an innocent guy who was just trying to keep his family's legacy." Cheren smiled.

“Pssh, if you call that INNOCENT.” Celeste yelled.

"Meh. Whatever. But how am I going to recover the Bigtop now?"

"Well, we'd be happy to do it for you." Cheren said.

"Really?? You mean that??"

"That's what we were trying to tell you, dude!" Celeste replied.

"Great!! Hey, you kids are a couple o' suckers, I'll give you that much! And that's a compliment in this biz."

"Thanks??" they exchanged baffled expressions.

"But that place is locked up nice 'n' tight, only members of my family know the way in. But just 'cause I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you this: play this song, and it'll let you straight in." The gnome-like carnie pulled out a trumpet and played a tune.

 _Dada-dat-dat, daDA-dada, dat-dat-dat-DAAA!_ He played his trumpet loudly. _Dada-dat-dat, daDA-dada, dat-dat-dat-DAAA!_ He played it again.

The notes that Cheren had to play were the third-highest twice, third-lowest twice, second-lowest, second-highest, third-highest, third-lowest, second-lowest, third-lowest, third-highest, and then the highest.

_Do-do-doo-doo, do-do-do-do, doot-doot-doot-DOOO!_

Right away, Cheren and Booster were engaged in a jam session of loud carnival music. The music echoed from the tower balcony all the way across the carnival. Celeste was forced to cover her ears, it was so loud. Grate Guy and Knife Guy, however, were only moving with the tune. After a few more seconds of jamming, the song came to an end.

**You learned the _Carnival's Opening Parade_! There's no better way to announce the arrival of spectacular events! Play it before the Grand Bigtop.**

Cheren stuffed the Spirit Flute away as Celeste rubbed her ears. "What's the point of even playing these songs, the readers can't hear them…"

"Thanks, Booster." Cheren smiled. "We'll save the Bigtop, we promise." He waved at the gnome before running off, followed shortly by Celeste.

"Come back to my playground, sometime! New dangers await! Ha haaa!"

**The Bigtop Grounds**

After leaving the tower, the operatives discovered a path through the bushes on the side of the tower, which led straight to the Grand Bigtop itself. The land around the Grand Bigtop really was dark compared to the rest of the carnival. There was a small stone staircase near the right area of the grounds, which led to a beautifully lit fountain of red fairies. Cheren already recognized them as Stray Fairies and made a note to collect them during their venture. The Uno child noticed a small, round stand that stood before the Bigtop and went to stand on it. He faced the massive tent and started to play his song.

_Do-do-doo-doo, do-do-do-do, doot-doot-doot-DOOO!_

Once again, it was quiet for the first few seconds. The silence was broken by the sound of a fuse alighting. They looked over to see a single fireworks fuse lit on its own before flying into the heavens and exploding into green fireworks. Many other fireworks soon followed, creating a sea of colors that gave light to the Bigtop. Many spotlights around the Bigtop sparked to life and shined on the massive tent, revealing its assortment of colors. The flags around the tent were now blowing by a calm breeze, and the front curtains of the Bigtop flew open. Cheren and Celeste exchanged eager grins before running inside. (Play Witchyworld's Theme from _Banjo-Tooie_.)

_Dungeon 2: Grand Bigtop_

_Mission: Rid the Bigtop of its monsters!_

The inside of the Bigtop was as dark and gloomy as it previously looked on the outside. The place was loaded with barrels and crates of old park equipment. Cheren slipped on his Great Fairy Mask and already felt the hair begin to sparkle. He looked over at the group of barrels stacked by a corner of some crates and walked over to fire a M.A.R.B.L.E. at them. When the barrels exploded, he watched as a Stray Fairy came out, and he proceeded to catch it in his bottle as it flew over. The two operatives proceeded onward in the gloomy circus, already having to deal with some Miniblin Jugglers. The monsters juggled bombs and threw them at the operatives, but they grabbed the bombs and threw them back just like last time.

The nearby curtain door was sealed with a lock, but the kids spotted the key that hung on a high wall a few feet away. Celeste tossed her rope up and grabbed the key, pulling it down for them to open the door. The door led to a few stairs, which they followed upward to another long room where Bokoblin Archers sat atop some wooden platforms. The archers spotted the kids and began to shoot arrows down. Cheren dodged and was about to pull out his bow… but then remembered his bow was stolen. Celeste tried to toss her rope up to catch the demons, but they were a little too high.

However, Cheren remembered his mom's old stories and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the base of a platform, blowing it up and causing the Bokoblin to fall. Cheren smirked and quickly ran around to repeat this process with the other Bokoblin. After beating them all, they looked around to find two doors at both ends of the hall. The door on the right was locked, so they decided to head in the door on their left. It was immediately sealed with metal bars behind them as they appeared in a small room, with a few wooden beams holding up this part of the tent, as well as three cash registers.

The registers came to life and stared at the operatives with their three slot-machine eyes. The Crushin' Cashiers spat big, golden disks at the kids, who avoided as Cheren ran forward to strike at the first one. However, it was too hard for his sword to deal any damage, and the boy was then pounded by the cashier's lever. Celeste jumped disks from another cashier before swinging her rope to tug its lever. Its eyes spun as a result, and its mouth hung open. Cheren noticed this and quickly fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. into it, blowing it to pieces.

The two smirked as Celeste tossed her rope to open another register, allowing Cheren to fire a bomb and blow it up. The remaining register nervously glanced both ways before sticking a white flag out from its mouth. Cheren merely shot the M.A.R.B.L.E. into its open mouth and blew it up anyway. The door to the room opened as a chest appeared in the center. Cheren opened the large chest, finding the old, brown map inside.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! Use this to have a layout of the dungeon! But of course you already knew that.**

The duo went back into the previous room to look for a key to open the other door. They spotted a blue pad sitting under a barrel, so Cheren Youth Rolled into the barrel to break it, revealing an Arrangement Pad. Cheren turned into Sackboy and knelt down on the pad, gaining an overview of the room. There were some giant crates he was able to turn over, and Celeste saw a key on the ground where one of the crates used to be. While she was grabbing it, Cheren noticed an upside-down chest squished between two boxes, so he moved the boxes out of the way, then grabbed the chest to flip it right-side-up. He went out of Rearrangement Mode to go open the chest, finding a Stray Fairy inside.

After collecting the fairy, they went to open the locked door on the side of the room. It was a small, narrow room with just a staircase that led up on their right. There was nothing else, save for the yellow target with a red dot on the diagonal ceiling. With nowhere to explore, they simply walked up the stairs and entered the door. They appeared in a more expansive room with lots of stacks of large crates. They climbed some crates to the top of a stack to have an overview of the room. Several tightropes connected to two wooden pegs, both at the tops of stacks of crates. There were also Miniblin on unicycles balancing atop those ropes.

Cheren became a Kateenian and balanced across a rope to the first stack of boxes, followed by Celeste. They got onto some boxes on the left side of the room and stared at a tightrope that led to the opposite side. However, the rope was guarded by a Unicycle Miniblin. They began to balance across when the Miniblin saw them and started to pedal over. When the monster was close, Cheren and Celeste began shaking around on the rope, still keeping their balance while the Miniblin lost its. The monster fell to the floor below, allowing the two to keep going across. They reached the next stack of crates and looked across the next tightrope. This tightrope seemed to only lead to a treasure chest, so Cheren balanced across on his own. He opened and climbed in the chest in his little Kateenian body, finding the item that went with his map.

**You got the _Compass_! Use this to find chests and stuff! What more do you need to know?**

Cheren saw they were now on the second half of the room, behind the wall of crates that was dividing the two halves. There were other stacks of crates they had to get to, but there were no tightropes leading to them. However, that's when Cheren noticed the Arrangement Pad on the floor below. He jumped down and became Sackboy to go into Rearrangement Mode. He wasn't able to move any blocks, but he was able to move the two pegs connecting the tightrope! He grabbed the peg beside the chest and stuck into a hole in one of the crates in the middle area. Afterwards, he climbed back to join Celeste as they both crossed the tightrope to another stack of crates.

However, there was no way to get across further, since no other tightrope connected to another stack. There was, however, another tightrope connecting a peg beside a door and another peg atop another wall of crates. Cheren gave a stressful sigh and jumped down to go in Arrangement Mode again, trying to move the peg beside the door. However, he couldn't move it to where he wanted because the tightrope stretched too short. Instead, he had to put it back and move the peg that was on top of the wall of crates, sticking it in the other hole beside where Celeste stood.

Cheren made his way back to his friend, and both crossed the new tightrope to get to the door. Since there didn't appear to be any way to the wall of crates, they just decided to enter this door, hoping for a solution. (Pause song.)

The door immediately sealed with metal bars, shutting them in a circular room where three pots of fire sat in the left side, right side, and northern side. A Miniblin was sitting on the floor beside a large glass hamster ball in the center. The short creature was staring in a mirror, cleaning his teeth out with a pitchfork. When the demon noticed the operatives, he flinched, jumped to his feet, and quickly climbed into his ball. He shut the ball's hole and began rolling around to crush the operatives. (Cue Mini-boss theme from… _Majora's Mask_.)

_Sub-boss: Miniblin Bowler_

They ran out of the way to avoid the Miniblin's giant glass ball, but the roll-happy creature stayed hot on their tail. Celeste dodge-rolled around the ball and attempted to rope it while it chased Cheren. Her rope went around the ball, but it was strong enough to pull her over and squish her like a pancake. Cheren turned around and raised his shield to block the giant ball, but he still couldn't defend as the Miniblin crushed the leader. Cheren shook his head as he recovered, but quickly ran when the Miniblin started chasing him again. He then decided to see if his M.A.R.B.L.E.s would do anything, and when he fired one that blew up on the ball, it sent it flying and bouncing off a wall.

Cheren gave a wide smile, having figured out this monster's weakness. When it kept coming at him, Cheren shot more M.A.R.B.L.E.s to knock it around the room some more. He was successfully able to knock it into a pot of fire. The Miniblin began steaming inside of his ball, hurriedly jumping his ball out of the fire as he danced around inside. He started rolling his ball around faster to smash Cheren, the boy unable to shoot him with any M.A.R.B.L.E.s since it was moving so fast. That's when Celeste helped by shooting the ball with her S.C.A.M.P.P.. While she couldn't do damage against the ball, she was able to draw the Miniblin's attention away from Cheren.

When the creature started to attack his ally, Cheren was able to begin blasting it with more M.A.R.B.L.E.s. He knocked it around the room until he knocked it into a pot of fire, making the Miniblin burn again. It hopped off the pot and fumed with more rage. The Miniblin was now bouncing the ball on his own, desperate to squash the son of Rachel, and Cheren's M.A.R.B.L.E.s were no longer doing any good. He tried to run over beside the pot of fire, but the Miniblin was smart enough not to bounce over there now.

"Hey, dude." Celeste pulled Cheren over, whispering something in his ear. He nodded at her and ran out, immediately chased by the bouncing Miniblin. Celeste was able to catch the pot with her rope and pull it out. Cheren kept running around the room to avoid the Miniblin, watching as Celeste pulled the pot into the center. Cheren ran to one of the walls, luring the Miniblin over, then quickly ran underneath. The Miniblin bounced off the wall and still followed, and his eyes widened when he found he was bouncing toward the moved pot. He couldn't slow himself because of the momentum and fell straight into the flame. (End song.)

The Miniblin flew out of the pot as his glass ball shattered. The last words he said before fainting were, "I told Dave setting those pots there was a bad idea…" (Resume Witchyworld's Theme.)

With the monster defeated, a giant chest appeared in the middle of the room. Cheren walked over to open, and was already met with a golden light. The light reflected off his glasses as he reached in to pick up a familiar item.

**You got the _Hookshot_! A classic item! With this, you'll be able to pull yourself to targets at a reasonable distance! You can also pull distant items toward you!**

Cheren already took notice of the yellow target with a red dot on the ceiling above the door. He launched his Hookshot at the target and pulled himself up, pulling the switch down. As a result, the door opened. He dropped to the floor as both he and Celeste walked back out to the room with all the crates. Cheren looked to the wall of crates and noticed the chest on top of it. He held onto Celeste as he launched the Hookshot at the chest, pulling them both over. Cheren opened the chest and found an easy Stray Fairy. They looked to the other side of the wall of crates and noticed a peg connecting a tightrope to a peg by the other wall of crates, and two Unicycle Miniblin balancing on it.

The operatives hurried over as Cheren got into Kateenian form, beginning to cross the tightrope. They came up to the first Miniblin and shook around, making it lose balance and fall. The second Miniblin tossed bombs at them from afar that landed on the rope, but they shook around and made the bombs fall. When they were close enough to the second Miniblin, they shook a little more to make the demon fall. They were able to reach an area inside the first wall of crates that had a chest containing a Stray Fairy.

They made their way back to the other wall of crates, where Cheren launched the Hookshot to a target above a door, pulling Celeste across with him. They entered a room that extended to the next floor. There were two stacks of parallel crates on the other side, indicating they had to do a Wall Jump. The stacks were too far apart for either one of them to Wall Jump up, so they had to go together. Cheren kicked off the left side while Celeste did the right side, the operatives kicking off the crates and then off each other as they jumped their way up. They successfully made it up the crates and saw the door on the small ledge across from them. Celeste jumped to where Cheren stood and grabbed on as he launched his Hookshot to the target above the door, pulling them over.

They entered the door and were on a higher area of the previous room with all the crates. They stood on a ledge and saw their next door on the opposite side, far away from where they were. Two parallel walls moved back and forth between their ledge and the door's. The walls were far apart, so they knew they had to do another double Wall Jump. However, the door on the other side was locked at the moment. Cheren studied his map and saw a chest on the right side of the room. They looked over and saw two ledges, with the chest on the second one, and a wooden peg sticking out from the wall between the two.

There was no way to reach the first ledge, so Cheren looked to the area on the left side. There were two more ledges, connected by a tightrope. He launched his Hookshot to a target above the first platform, then became a Kateenian to cross the tightrope to an Arrangement Pad. He became Sackboy and gained an overview of the area, and was able to pull the wooden peg out from the wall and stick it into the wall between the first platform and Celeste. When the Stork child swung across to the first ledge, Cheren moved the peg back to its original spot, allowing her to swing to the chest and open to find a key. Cheren had to move the peg around again so she could swing back. When Cheren tried to get back, he saw there was no way back to the starting ledge, so he had to move the wooden peg beside him over to the starting ledge. (My GOD, these puzzles confuse me!)

He changed back to human and Hookshoted over to the first ledge, then became a Kateenian to cross the tightrope. He changed back as both waited for the parallel walls to return. When they arrived, Cheren took the left wall and Celeste the right, and both began kicking off the walls and each other, staying with the moving walls as they crossed to the other side. They unlocked the door and entered another tall room, where stacks of crates aligned the walls on each side. There was a seesaw in the middle of the room, so Cheren got into Sackboy form while Celeste sat on it, allowing the boy to fling her to the top of the crates.

Cheren looked for a way for himself to get up next. He noticed a tiny gap between two crates and walked over, becoming a single strand of yarn and sliding in between the many crates like a worm. He slid his way through the maze of blocks before finally reaching the top where Celeste waited. There was a ledge across from them with a Hookshot target above a door, so Cheren shot the item over to pull them both up. There was an Arrangement Pad beside them, so before they continued, Cheren studied the map and saw there was a door behind the crates on their left, as well as a Stray Fairy behind a crate on their right. He became Sackboy again and moved both sides out of the way.

Cheren also set up a staircase of crates for them to use as a shortcut. They jumped down to the exposed barrel on the right side and broke it open, saving the Stray Fairy. They collected it and went to enter the door on the left side.

Metal bars sealed them in the following room once again. In the middle of the room, a large circus net hung from two wooden beams. Across the room was another ledge with a blue and yellow chest behind metal bars. Cheren looked below the net, and his eyes widened at an endless pit of darkness. "Um… wasn't this tent built over solid ground?" Celeste shrugged.

The two jumped onto the net and walked around, searching for their potential mini-boss. "See anything, yet?" Celeste asked.

Cheren looked up, and his eyes shot wide again. "Eup! Uhhh… Celeste?" he tugged on her shirt and pointed up.

"IPE!" her eyes widened, too.

A giant spider was curled up on the ceiling of the room. It opened its three eyes and stared down at the duo. She rubbed two of her legs and licked her lips, thinking they looked tasty. She hung from a web from the ceiling as she slid down, releasing several eggs that hatched into baby spiders. (Play the Spider's Theme from _Donkey Kong 64_.)

_Sub-boss: Princess Gohma_

The giant spider slept while her babies went to attack the operatives. The Gohma Larvae were as big as their feet, but they could only stomp on a few before the spiders began crawling on them. Cheren did a spin attack and shook the spiders away, then ran to slice the spiders off of Celeste's body. She pulled out her S.C.A.M.P.P. and quickly shot away the remaining spiders. The mother spider opened her eyes, looking around for her babies. Cheren aimed the Hookshot at one of her eyes and launched at it, pulling the eye out of her body. Cheren looked disgustedly as it bounced around, so he quickly dealt a fatal blow against it.

Princess Gohma released more eggs that hatched into larvae. Cheren started performing spin attacks to wipe out several babies at once. However, the Gohma Princess spat a web at the boy and trapped him. Celeste hurriedly burned the web with her S.C.A.M.P.P. before the babies could get close, and was able to free him. Cheren immediately back-flipped and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in the middle of the bugs, blowing the rest of them away. The spiders' mother opened its two eyes and looked around for her babies. Once again, Cheren yanked one of her eyes out with his Hookshot and did a fatal blow, leaving only one eye left.

Princess Gohma decided to drop onto the net and fight them directly. She approached Cheren and swung her legs at him, but he protected with his shield. Celeste ran behind the beast and tossed her rope, catching her head. The spider shook around and ended up pulling Celeste on her back. The Stork girl held on tight as the spider tried to shake her off. Cheren noticed a Hookshot target on the ceiling and launched it up, pulling himself upward. He hung from the ceiling and looked down as the spider still tried to shake Celeste off, eventually opening its eyes to glare up at her. Cheren seized the moment, grabbed his sword, and dropped down, stabbing the spider clear in the eye.

They both hopped off as the spider shrunk down to the size of its larvae. Cheren and Celeste exchanged frightened glances, and both screamed as they frantically jumped and started stomping on the spider. After it was flattened completely, they gasped for breath and brushed the sweat from their foreheads. (Resume Witchyworld Theme.)

The metal bars protecting the room's entrance and the giant chest opened. Cheren shot his Hookshot to latch onto and pull him over to the chest. After going through another mini-cutscene of shiny lights, he pulled the golden, horned key out.

**You got the _Boss Key_! Use this to open a particular room in the dungeon! Gee, I wonder which one?**

The two left the room afterwards and climbed the stairs of crates back to the ledge in the previous room. Behind this next door was a smaller room, with a huge, metal door with a big hole in the center. It wasn't the Boss Door, but rather a similar door that was in Booster's Playground. Cheren recognized it and turned into Sackboy, going inside and maneuvering through the maze of locks. He had to avoid electrical Lock Worms as he made his way around, turning each lock at a corner of the maze. After turning all four locks, Cheren slid out of the hole, watching the massive door open.

The huge door with the horned lock was revealed on the other side. "Cool! We going to fight the boss now?" Celeste asked.

"Not yet." Cheren said, looking at his map. "We missed a couple fairies downstairs. Plus, we would have to leave and return them anyway."

"Uugh. Couldn't we just do that _after_ the boss?"

"We're just gonna forget. Besides, it's more fitting to save the boss for last."

 _"Pfft, my butt."_ She mumbled.

With that said, they made their way all the way down the dungeon. They first returned to the small room that had only a staircase. Cheren remembered the Hookshot target on the ceiling and launched the device to latch it. The target was pulled down, and a chest appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Cheren walked down to open it, and saved a Stray Fairy.

The last fairy was located all the way in the first room. They spotted a Hookshot target above a wall of crates that blocked the other side of the room. He pulled himself to the target and reached the other side, which also had plenty of stacks of crates, though slightly shorter. There was an Arrangement Pad in the middle of the room, and Cheren noticed a circus monkey standing on one of the stacks. A wooden board made a bridge to another stack, so Cheren used his Bananarang to lure the monkey across. He then got on the Arrangement Pad and lifted the crate where the monkey stood, setting it onto another crate. Cheren then grabbed the wooden board and made a bridge to another stack of crates with a small opening in the wall.

Cheren tossed the Bananarang to make the monkey cross and enter the hole. The ape stepped on a switch that caused a chest to appear. Cheren proceeded to open the chest, rescuing the last Stray Fairy. He made his way back to Celeste and said, "Finally, have them all. Let's bring them back to the fountain." (End song.)

**Bigtop Grounds; Fairy's Fountain**

The two left the Bigtop and went up to the wide, circular fountain where the fairies drifted. Cheren opened his bottle and watched the fairies fly into the fountain with the others. The swarm of fairies spun around before vanishing in a flash of light. A geyser of water rose up from the middle, becoming a liquidy platform. Behind the platform, a figure shot out of the water, curled up like a cannonball and spinning. The fairy child landed on the geyser and made a 'ta-da!' pose, holding a hoop in her right hand. The spirit girl had hair and eyes just like Ashlyn, but she wore a big top-hat on her head, wore black boots with white laces, black shorts, and a black shirt that exposed her bellybutton.

"Whoa, that was a tight fit! If I didn't jump into a tiny glass from day-to-day, I might've suffocated!" she exclaimed in a British accent, but still had the voice of a child.

"Uh-" Cheren tried to speak, but the girl swiftly flipped over, caught him in her hoop, and pulled him closer, so that his face pressed against hers.

"Wow, that's a colorful outfit! Really red! You wouldn't by chance be a new circus performer, would you?"

"I-"

The girl released Cheren, flipped beside the water geyser, and said quickly, "My name is Gin, what's yours?"

Cheren shook out of it. "Uhh, Cheren!"

"Cheren, huh?" The girl stuck her right knee up and began to balance her hoop on top of it. "That's a very cool name! Very uncommon."

"Hehe!" Cheren grinned and blushed. "Well, Gin's a cool name, too."

"Not really. I was going to be named 'Vir-Gin', buuut… well, you see why that didn't work."

"Could've been named 'Virginia'." Celeste said.

"That was sort of the joke. So, how are you enjoying the carnival?" she asked as she began to flip and jump through her own hoop. "It's a fun place, is it not?"

"Hehe! Yeah, it is pretty fun! I'm glad Celeste brought me!" Cheren said, smiling at the girl, who smiled back.

"I should think so. The carnival is a sacred place." Gin was now rolling the hoop across her arms, afterwards twirling it on the tip of her left index. "Day after day, human beings are troubled with daily tasks and stressed with the problems of life. For just brief moments at a time, the carnival reminds people what it truly means to live. It shows them that life is not all about pain and struggles, but fun and joy, especially if you are accompanied by friends." She set the hoop on the floor, still keeping it standing as she got on and laid on it. "This is especially important when it comes to children. If children do not live and have fun as they are now, it could surely influence them when they're older."

She flipped over once again and caught Cheren in her hoop. "So, what about you? Have you remembered what it means to live?"

"I… guess so?"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure then, won't we? Step up here." She practically forced Cheren to walk with her as she pulled him onto the geyser of water. "We're going to jump into this tiny glass of water, are you ready?" Cheren looked down at a tiny glass of water in the fountain below.

"No!!"

"Good! On your mark, ready…" she held Cheren close to her, "get set…" Cheren shut his eyes tight, shaking nervously, "JUMP!" Gin held onto him as she leaped high in the air, the two spinning around like a cannonball as they shot into the small glass, creating a big splash of water that hit Celeste. Celeste stared at the glass, seeing it still sitting there with plenty of water inside. "TA-DAAA!" Gin stuck out of the water, her arm still around Cheren. The fairy spirit stepped out of the glass, pulling the child with her. "That WAS fun! You should be able to do that pretty often now." With that, she pushed Cheren away, who stumbled as he went over to Celeste.

**You learned the _Aerial Spin_! Perform a rapid spin attack and wipe out enemies from above!**

"It's been fun playing with you." Gin smiled at them. "Come back here to refresh if the fun's worn you out. Tata!" And with one more leap, the girl shot into her little glass and disappeared from sight.

**Back inside the Bigtop**

The two finally made it back to the Boss Door as Celeste gave a stressful sigh. "I can't believe we had to jump our way through this crazed tent again."

"Heh, where's that 'fun' attitude you had when we came here?" Cheren chuckled.

Celeste eye-rolled. "Just open the door, dude."

"Heh, okay." Cheren did so and stuck the skull key in the door, making the huge lock fall off. The door opened and revealed a steep staircase that led upward. They exchanged eager nods and raced up the stairs.

The staircase led them to the top-most area of the tent. The room was dark, and it seemed like just a wide open, empty area. The only light was a torch close beside them, next to a cannon and a pot full of sticks. But when Cheren pointed upward, they saw a series of tracks that twisted around a single platform. In the center of those tracks was the dark silhouette of a strange head with hands holding the strings of large puppets. Cheren pulled one of the sticks out of the jar and exchanged a shrug with Celeste, both operatives looking slightly worried. Cheren lit the stick on fire and lit up the cannon's fuse before they both climbed into the cannon. It aimed straight upwards and fired them high up and onto the platform.

They landed on the wobbly surface as it tilted back-and-forth like a teeter-totter. When the wobbling subsided, they looked at the silhouetted head. A crackling sound was heard as the head began to shake, both operatives readying their guard. Immediately, spotlights came on from down below, shining around the walls of the tent before focusing on the silhouette, revealing it to be a ghostly-white puppet's head, bald with a long nose, tiny, puffy cheeks, an open-mouthed smile, and tiny purple googly eyes that wobbled back and forth. The google eyes shot their attention to the kids, who jumped in surprise. Another spotlights shone on the creepy, lifeless puppets as the monster's hands started moving them up and down. Creepy carnival music could be heard in the background as its lower mouth moved up and down as well. (Play Mr. Patch's Theme from _Banjo-Tooie_.)

 

_Boss fight: Masked Maniac Puppeteer, PUPPO_

The puppeteer zoomed along the tracks and stopped on the side of the platform before making its monster puppets dance. The puppets flew over and kicked the operatives upside the heads, making both nearly fall over, but Cheren gripped the ledge of the platform and held Celeste in his other hand before pulling them both up. The two puppets started dancing on both sides of the rectangular platform, taking turns jumping and causing both sides to tilt up and down. Cheren stood his ground as he pulled out the Bananarang and tossed it at the strings of the puppets, causing them to break. Puppo still held the cross-shaped holders of the puppets' strings and used them as boomerangs to throw and knock the operatives over the edge of the platform.

The two fell the long drop to the floor below and landed with a thud. They had to run over to the cannon and use it to blast them up there again. By this time, Puppo had reattached the strings to his puppets and was trying to kick the operatives with them again. Cheren dodged the kicks and used his Bananarang to chop the strings off once again. However, the duo then noticed a target on the holder on their right, and a hook on the one on their left. The two exchanged nods before running to either side, Cheren using his Hookshot to latch onto the target, while Celeste tossed her rope to wrap around the hook. Both operatives pulled their side with all their might before successfully yanking the monster's hands clean off.

The head's eyes spun for a bit before it began zooming across the twisty tracks, the operatives having to dodge as fireballs spat from its mouth. Cheren then noticed that a blue square pad just lit up. He put on his Sackboy Mask and stood on the pad, going into his Rearrangement State. He got an overview of the area with Puppo still moving across the tracks. Cheren discovered he was able to change the direction of the tracks and proceeded to do so. Puppo still moved across the rearranged tracks until moving along one that led onto the platform, causing him to crash. The puppet monster's head lay dizzy on the track as his mouth hung open. Cheren reverted back to human form and went beside the monster, aiming his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at the open mouth and shooting a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside. His mouth munched on the tiny sphere until his eyes widened, and the weapon exploded and caused mustard to drip from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

Puppo shook the mustard off before going back along the tracks, which had fixed themselves up. The hands and puppets reattached themselves as Puppo had them start bouncing on parallel sides of the platform again. Cheren did the same as before and used the Bananarang to chop the strings of the puppets, making them fall. They were about to latch their items onto the respective holders, but Puppo held the holders above the platform and started moving them about aimlessly before slamming them both on the operatives. They recovered in time for Cheren to latch his Hookshot on the target and Celeste to wrap her rope around the hook, yanking both hands off.

The puppet master started to zoom around the tracks again, launching bombs from his mouth this time. While Cheren turned into Sackboy and went into his Arrangement State, Celeste had to defend him by grabbing the bombs with her rope and throwing them over the edge. Cheren repeated the process from before and redirected the tracks into the platform, causing the monster's head to crash. Cheren reverted back to human form and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into the monster's mouth, exploding him on the inside.

The puppet head got up, went back along the tracks, and turned slightly red as it steamed with rage. They watched as the tracks redirected their selves and created a ramp that led off the tracks. The puppeteer rolled along this path and rode off the track, sending himself flying to another, more distant track. Puppo stayed safe from Cheren's Rearrangement State over there as he spat big, blue bombs in their direction. When the bombs landed, they took a few seconds for their fuses to reach before they exploded. From up above, a rope holding some circus supplies suddenly came loose, causing two seesaws to drop and land perfectly by the edge of their platform.

Cheren and Celeste exchanged nods before the Stork child started grabbing the bombs with her rope and laying them on the seesaw, so that Cheren could use Sackboy's hammer to fling them across, laying successful blasts against the puppeteer. After about four landed hits against him, he stopped and fumed with rage some more. The puppeteer went along another track and sped along the sides of the circus arena. The tracks around the operatives changed around so that they led to the tracks around the sides, the kids watching as a minecart rolled over beside them as well.

The duo jumped in the minecart and began chasing the evil puppet demon. They were riding along three alternate tracks and had to steer their cart to switch to other tracks when Puppo set spots ahead of them on fire. The crazy puppet sent Bombballoons flying at the operatives, but Celeste easily caught them with her rope and tossed them back, making the puppet's eyes wobble with each blast. The big, plastic head was falling apart a little with all the damage done to it. After three rebounded Bombballoons, the giant head started bouncing dizzily along the tracks. When the operatives' minecart rammed into his face, his head began scraping along the tracks as his mouth hung wide open. Cheren took this perfect opportunity to fire one more M.A.R.B.L.E. into his head. (End song.)

The tiny explosive caused Puppo's eyes and nose to pop off. He went flying off the tracks, crashing on the ground below, where mustard leaked out of his smoking holes. The two operatives made their way down to him afterwards, disgusted at the sight of the defeated puppet. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Cheren pulled out the Spirit Flute and played the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo, doo, doo-doo, doo, doo-doo, do-do-dooo._

Puppo's mouth dropped open one last time. The demon moaned as it was swallowed in a light, and quickly faded from existence. All that was left was his mask, in which his eyes and mouth were all fixed up. Cheren walked over to claim his prize.

**You've seized _Puppo's Remains_! You've just freed the innocent spirit that was kept imprisoned within the body of evil Puppo!**

"Listen, dude… sorry about holding you back when, y'know, Miyuki was there. That probably coulda been your chance." Celeste said.

"Naah, you were probably right. Maybe we're not ready to take on Majora just yet. I have a feeling that, whoever these spirits are, maybe they can help us."

Celeste grinned. "Then I guess you're stuck with us until we find them all!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Cheren laughed. "You were really fun to hang around. Sorry about stomping your nails earlier."

"Ehh, it didn't hurt that much. You were probably too spineless to do so, anyway!"

"What??" he playfully yelled.

"Being in Sackboy's body had an effect on you, probably!"

"Let's see you laugh after a few hammer bonks to the head!"

On that note, both kids laughed. "So anyway, where to next?"

"We have to head to Holoska." Cheren replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"It was in the dream I had; when I was knocked out. I think… someone's waiting for me in Holoska. A friend."

"Hm. Well, if that's what you think, Holoska it is." She smiled.

That's when Cheren felt Puppo's Mask shaking in his hands, and when he looked at it, he was swallowed in a flash of light.

 **Spirit World** (Play the Giants' Theme from _Majora's Mask_.)

Firework explosions and zooming coasters echoed in the distance as Cheren stood atop the tall pillar, overlooking the vast, bright, red carnival. Columns of water still flowed into the starry heavens as bubbles floated about the realm. Before Cheren's eyes stood another one of the Giants, far away in the distance, and Fi floated before Cheren over his platform. "Just… what are you things, anyway?"

_"Rowww-rr-rr-RRRWWR."_

_"…Guardians…"_ Fi translated.

"Guardians? So you… protect this world? Is that why you're in the temples? But why are the guardians…" There was silence as Cheren took time to think. "If only you guys can break the curse, why was Miyuki able to curse you to begin with? Do you guys have something to do with Majora? And where did you all come from, anyway? Where does Majora come from?"

The realm started to become swallowed in light, and Cheren could no longer see them. "What?! Hey, I'm not done yet! You can't just leave now! You have so much to explain! WAIT!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so, that comes to end another world; as far as the main quest. Ahh, sorry about the extreme length in these chapters, but the thing is, relatively not much goes on in these chapters, just really long levels and some battles, so I kinda want to get a lot done in these chapters, make room for more interesting stuff. Lol still, it's amazing how far I've come, from making simple, lazy 1,000-word chapters, to typing up these complicated stages that end up being 10,000 words. XD I've truly awakened the gamer inside me! Though I felt like this dungeon lacked a little compared to the other. Ahem, anyway, next time we're going to the third world, which is Holoska. So I guess all that's left to do is start the game of, guess the name of Majora's race. And I think I dropped enough hints so that only certain people will be able to guess. ;) Later!**


	9. Night of the Were-en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Thomas go to Holoska and get lost in the snows. There, Cheren reunites with a friend...

**Hello, everyone, today we begin the third world of _Operation: MASKED_. Not relatively one of the most interesting worlds, but we do have some big things happen.**

****

**_

Chapter 9: Night of the Were-en

_**

****

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

Cheren woke up from his slumber with a shock. He found himself on the couch in Termina Sector V’s treehouse, under his blanket with most of his clothes on the floor. He reached for his glasses on the table and sat up, his eyes immediately met with the morning glare shining through the treehouse’s window. “Grr, stupid Giants.” Cheren grumbled with annoyance. “I’m tired of them ignoring me. …What is their deal…”

The sound of wings flapping caught his attention. He curiously glanced toward the balcony and walked out. He searched around and noticed another owl statue sitting by the railing. The Uno son raised an eyebrow and walked over to strike it with his sword. There was a flash, and its wings opened up. “Well, I see you have come relatively far in your travels.” Cheren looked up and saw Kaepora Gabora seated atop a branch.

“Oh, you again?”

“You’ve been having trouble with sleep. Sleep is important, you know. Remember that sleep relates to dreams, and dreams connect to your memories. Try to think of good memories as you sleep, and be bound for pleasant dreams. Your dreams can come to reality, so if you dreamed of being with someone you’ve been away from, that person can appear beside you. …Would you like to hear what I said again?”

“Uugh.” Cheren rolled his eyes. “Say, Owl Guy, you seem pretty knowledgeable. Do you know anything about those Giants? Why are they ignoring me?”

“Ahh, the Giants of Termina, hm? You desire is to destroy Majora, yes? Perhaps they do not want him to be destroyed?”

“What?”

“Majora is a very fascinating creature. His manipulation over darkness is unparalleled, and misery is spread wherever he goes. Sadly his power has not been up to full potential. Things were a lot more terrifying in the past. But as amazing as Majora is… I should tell you that the powers of Space and Time are out of his limits.”

“’Out of his limits’? Is that why he needs Miyuki? But why would he want control over time?”

“Why indeed. Perhaps he just wants to get in touch with his deeper memories. Hoo-hoo-hoot!” And with that, the brown owl took off to the skies.

Cheren looked at the floor and thought to himself. At the tower, Booster made a bed for Miyuki—er, Majora; whatever! And… she/he wanted to have nice dreams. And if Miyuki’s a timebender, then her power comes from memories. And if memories connect to dreams, and dreams come in your sleep, if Majora had good dreams; in Miyuki’s body; then he—er, she…

“Grrrrr!” Cheren gripped his head, “My head hurts! Why do bad guys have to make things so complicated! !” However, it was then that a memory clicked in his mind. “Wait! I remember something!” he smiled. He pulled out his Spirit Flute and said, “Back to the jungle we g-…” He stopped himself and looked down at his bare feet. “Oh. Better put on clothes first… unless I wanna be an earthbender. Hehe!” With that, he hurried back inside to do so.

**Jungle of the Apes**

The Uno child performed the Song of Soaring and was suddenly warped to the statue in Jungle of the Apes. “Hey, it worked! Now I need to find Slithers.”

He made his way across the thick jungle again and located the giant, green snake, guarding the Cobra Mask beside his big container of coffee. Cheren’s eyes locked on the coffee as he pulled out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.. He shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. over and blew the wood container to pieces. The snake’s eyes widened as coffee spilled everywhere.

“Aaaaahh! Hurrrr… no matter… they ssstep on grasss… anyway…” His eyes became weary as he lay his head down. Soon, the snake was lost in slumber.

Cheren put his Kateenian Mask on and began to carefully cross the pile of sticks. He had to slowly move his feet between the gaps of the sticks, making very little cracking sounds at a time. He was just inches from the snake as he slowly reached his arms behind its tail, the tips of his fingers clutching the top of the mask. He was able to lift it over his head, wobbling back and stepping on a stick. The snake’s eyes shot open, and he instantly snapped at Cheren, who zipped away as fast as he could. He stopped to catch his breath after making it across the twigs.

“Heeeeh…” Slithers only sighed before going back to sleep. “Oh well… Slitherss tired… of guarding it, anyway…”

Cheren smiled and held up his mask in victory.

**You got the _Cobra Mask_! This mask enables its wearer to speak Parsel Tongue! If you find any tiny holes in walls, try peeking for some snakes! The sneaky critters may have useful info!**

**Sector V Treehouse… er, Termina**

Cheren performed the Song of Soaring once again, becoming wind as he was blown back to the balcony on Sector V’s treehouse. On his way back inside, he was immediately greeted by Thomas. “Hey-hey, look who’s up bright and early!” the son of Patton and Fanny exclaimed.

“With some more awake than others.” Cheren replied with a yawn.

“Where did you go, anyway?”

“Just out for a morning walk. That carnival really wore me out.”

“Well, I hope you aren’t too beat. Celeste said you wanted to head to Holoska next, right?”

“Y-Yeah?...”

“It turns out, Holoska’s at the very top of the world. Daytimes don’t usually last a long time there. So, if we wanna make some progress and not freeze to death, we gotta get goin’.”

Before they headed off, they heard the door open, and saw none other than Truman Kirman slumping in. The boy was without his glasses and his shoes, his blue eyes barely open as he shifted his socked feet across the wooden floor, all the way to the kitchen area where he tiredly grabbed some Rainbow Munchies and poured them in a bowl, eating and chewing them softly.

“Heh… sleepwalkin’, huh?” Cheren chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s been doing that a lot lately.” Thomas replied. “You know, we actually forgot to tell you, he used to be a Delightful.”

“He was? What happened?”

“Father brainwashed him, but he got out a couple years ago and joined us. Pretty admirable, really. His parents were Eric and Ashley, two of Father’s favorites. Being their son and breaking from Delightfulization, that deserves a place in the museum.”

“Wait… who’s Eric?”

“The blond boy from Father’s Delightfuls, why?”

“Hehe! In my universe, he’s called Bruce, and he got married to someone else, and Ash married Dave.”

“Ya don’t say? You’ll have to tell me more on the way to Holoska. I already have some food packed, you’ll have plenty to eat for breakfast.” With that, Cheren began to follow Thomas to the hangar, but stopped and turned to look at Truman. The lifelessness in his tired eyes and the slow crunching of his food put an uneasy feeling in Cheren’s breast-

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” Cheren spoke up just then, looking at the ceiling. “No! You are NOT saying that!”

What? I’m just trying to be descriptive.

“Dude, you already fail at writing enough as it is. Your descriptions are already bad, you are NOT typing THAT!”

OK, OK, FINE. It put an uneasy feeling in Cheren’s CHEST, you happy?

“Dude, who are you talking to?” Thomas asked.

“Uh-… nobody.” Cheren shook it off and hurried after Thomas.

“Oh yeah, and don’t worry about those robo-pirates.” Thomas assured him. “Harry called Global Command and they have operatives patrolling all around the North Pole. They’ll keep them away while we sail into Holoska.”

**Drilovsky Household; Hyrule Dimension**

_Panini Drilovsky was quietly drifting in the realm of dreams, in only her orange gown and purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. The Irish-Polish shot her eyes open and looked around, finding a familiar brown-haired boy in the distance. “Cheren!” her voice echoed in the darkness. Cheren stared at the girl as she excited ran to him. But as she was inches away, she bumped into an invisible force field. She frowned and moved her hands around the barrier._

_“Hehehe…” Cheren only gave a happy grin as he faded into the darkness._

_Panini frantically pounded on the barrier and called, “Cheren!”_

Panini shot awake in her room with a gasp. She stared at the morning rays shining through her window with a feeling of sadness. She shook this off and through her covers off to quickly get dressed. Maintenance 

**Tortuga Island**

Pirates and drunken, hairy men were swinging bottles of rum all around the land as accordion music played in the distance, fists flying and jaws being dented all around as Captain Slag and Rusty Pete guided Nerehc into the run-down village. “Well, here ye be, boy. Tartuga Oiland, land where ALL sea-lovers and deck-moppers come ta drink and partay ‘til the noon is nigh.” The fat captain looked down at the boy and asked, “Now, what be yer reason fer us havin’ sailed ya to these shores, boy?”

“There’re kids that live here, right? I’m just looking for someone who can play me a good theme song.” Nerehc stated as he skimmed the raggedy town. He looked to the corner of an open area and saw a familiar Spanish child strumming a Mexican guitar as he sat on a box, attracting many listeners who dropped coins into his sombrero. Nerehc smirked as he skied over and pushed the people out of the way to get in front of the child. “Do I… know you?”

The Spanish child looked confused and spoke something in Spanish.

“I guess not.” Nerehc frowned. “But that guitar of yours, eh, Pablo, how good are you?” He pointed at the guitar.

“Mui bueno!” he exclaimed as he strummed a familiar tune to Nerehc’s ears.

The Negative nodded his head to the music and said, “Yeah, yeeah, VERY good! Now, tell me something, Pablo: do you seek adventure away from this penniless town? A life away from all the sorrows and hardships and desire to see the outside world, in exchange for a little work? As rightful Prince of the Demon Realm, I would gladly pull you away from this town of poverty if you would submit to my rule and play that catchy little tune for me whenever the need arises.”

The boy barely understood a word from Nerehc’s mouth. “…Que?”

Nerehc face-palmed and mustered all the Spanish he could comprehend. “Would you… be mi amigo… por favor?”

“Ohh! Si!” he nodded excitedly.

“Sweet, I got a minion!” he exclaimed as Captain Slag and Pete approached him. “Now, the first order of business is to teach you English. WHICH, I will leave Rusty Pete to that.”

“You c’n count on me, Cap’n!” Pete exclaimed with a hiccup and a salute.

“Arr, so ya got yer wee guitar strummer. Now, what be the next order of business, _Cap’n_?” Slag asked with a tone of smugness.

“Now, we’re going after Cheren. Any idea where he might be?”

“Uhh, I come bearin’ the news, squire.” A pirate spoke as he suddenly ran up to them. “It seems the fleet of wee munchkins be stormin’ up a brigade up in northern Holoska.”

“Then that’s where Cherry is goin’ next.” Nerehc smirked. “Chart a course for Holoska, Slag, we’re going ice-fishing.”

“Arr, ye expect us to charge a whole fleet of whiny munchkins unscathed, scallywag?”

“Leave the whiny brats to _me_ , Slag.” Nerehc’s eyes remained cool and sharp behind his sunglasses as Pablo strummed a quick, dramatic tune with his guitar.

 **KND Armada; over the seas** (Play the Sky Troops Theme from _Shadow the Hedgehog_.)

_Aerial Defense, Act 3_

_Mission: Bust through the KND fleet and get to Holoska!_

Nerehc charged and leapt off the side of the pirate ship, kicking on his rockets as he flew onto the first S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Several KND operatives on jetpacks tried to shoot him, but he spun his sword and blocked the lasers as he shot purple fireballs to each of their packs, sending them falling. Nerehc set fire to that S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s engines before leaping and flying onto a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. He flipped over and kicked into the bus’s window, proceeding to slice and burn all the KND operatives onboard. He went to take out the pilot, who saw him coming and only screamed as he jumped out the window himself. Nerehc shrugged before taking control of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and shooting it straight toward a flagship.

He jumped out and let the ship explode onto the flagship. He landed atop a flying operative’s head and bounced across several others’ before making it onto a flagship. _“All troops, ready positions. Send the S.M.A.S.H.B.O.T.s after him.”_

_“What are the acronyms for those things again?”_

_“I, have, no idea.”_

A pack of KND troops took land on the ship, controlling large 2x4 robots with missile launchers on their shoulders. Nerehc swiftly skied around the deck, tricking the robots into destroying each other. Some of the robots tried to grab him in their electrical hands, but he only sliced the hands off with his sword before electrocuting the operatives. After wiping out the robots, Nerehc skied over to a nearby turret, looking up at all the smaller KND ships overhead. After a few seconds of thought, Nerehc only sliced the turret with his sword and simply shot the ships down with his lightning.

Nerehc watched as Captain Slag’s ship came sailing by with little trouble, the robotic pirates dancing joyfully. Nerehc smirked as he flew back onto their ship, skied across, and jumped onto another S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. He cut a hole open on the roof and jumped in, dashing to the pilot and cupping his hands over his eyes and mouth. The ship zoomed out of control before colliding with another flagship, but not before Nerehc flew out and soared over the seas. A swarm of operatives on jetpacks flew out to shoot at him, but he easily dodged the kids and zapped lightning at each of them, watching as they fell toward the seas.

Nerehc kept flying along and firing lightning at every small KND ship in his wake, giving the pirates easy access through the fleet. “Heh. A universe without benders makes them unprepared for the big games.” Nerehc taunted. “Alright, time to take out the flagship and ditch these brats.”

Nerehc flew ahead to the biggest ship in the fleet, designed like a giant conch-shell, meaning it probably belonged to the SKWID Squad. They sent out more S.M.A.S.H.B.O.T.s to take him out, but they proved no challenge to Nerehc as he zapped lightning at the first two pilots. The rest of the operatives controlling robots only panicked with fear, quickly pushing the eject buttons and flying out of them before Nerehc could do damage. However, Nerehc showed no mercy as he zapped lightning at each of them while they were airborne. Nerehc charged across the deck of the ship toward the entrance, which was guarded by packs of KND operatives. While Nerehc could easily do away with them all, he was growing bored of this repetitive crap, so he decided to fly around to the front of the ship.

In the front of the ship, the two pilots were currently shuffling through Yipper Cards. “Trade ya for a 91?”

“Pfft, please, that’s worse than the 87.”

“So, you have the 514!”

“Yeah, but that’s not as good as the… hey, who’s that?” he asked, noticing Nerehc flying to their window.

“I think that’s the kid we’re supposed to be stopping.”

“Hey, where’d he get those jet-shoes with the purple rockets? ?”

“I dunno. Must be newer models-“ Before the pilot could finish, Nerehc had broken in and sliced him across the chest.

The other pilot got down on his knees and begged, “Please-please, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna- DAAAAAH!” Nerehc immediately sent him flying out the window.

Nerehc only shook his head in disbelief before destroying the controls with his lightning, then setting the whole room on purple fire. _“Warning. Self-destruct sequence activated. You only have a few minutes to make your way off-“_ Right away, Nerehc shot out the window and flew away from the ship. _“-Or just… jump out and fly a safe distance away… whatever works for you. Cheater.”_

Nerehc returned and kicked back on the deck of Slag’s pirate ship. Rusty Pete brought him a can of soda as the flagship exploded in the distance, the fleet turning away. “Arrrr! Next stop: nigh Holoska!” Slag announced as Nerehc enjoyed his beverage. The Negative was looking forward to his reunion with Cheren. (End song.)

**KND Moonbase; Hyrule Dimension**

Things were still calm at KND Moonbase. Francis was currently filling out papers at the Global Tactical Station (since his sister was temporary Supreme Leader, he was working his own shift, plus her previous one). “Well, that’s the last of it. Guess I better bring them to Panini.” He stacked the papers neatly together and proceeded to the Supreme Leader’s office. “Sis, here are the papers for… huh?” When he opened the door, he saw no one at the desk.

He approached and sat the papers down at the desk as he picked up a folded note. He opened the note as his eyes skimmed across the paper. His eyes widened in shock. His scream was heard all throughout the Moonbase.

_“PANINIIII!”_

**Holoska; Termina Dimension**

After a simple, easy-going journey, Thomas and Cheren had arrived at the cold, frosty tundra that was Holoska. The son was barely shining on the snowy plains as white clouds covered the sky, and flakes were flying everywhere. Once the operatives stepped out of the warmness of their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., their faces were instantly met with the extreme coldness. Thomas was dressed in a heavy red coat, black mittens, and large black boots, while Cheren stuck to his regular clothing, his feet sunk below the deep snow.

Thomas sucked in some breath and blew it out. It could plainly be seen in its white, smoggy form in the cold. “Just like the cold they used to have at Arctic Base. Heh, when you’re related to my dad, this kind of cold doesn’t really get to you, you know?”

Cheren was shuddering at this moment. “Y-You don’t say…”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting frostbite.” Thomas smirked. “I figured someone who’s apparently demon-blooded would be immune to cold.”

“My mom was a summer person… our family is very complicated.”

“So, what are we doing here, again?”

“Well, I…I think my sword landed out here. My _other_ sword, that Miyuki stole. …And I think someone else may be out here, too. That’s all I can configure.”

“Annnd where did you learn this info?”

“A dream that the… Zoni gave me? There were a bunch of.. salamander.. people in it…”

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. “A little tip, don’t drink too much soda before bedtime, or you’ll have bad dreams.”

“Pssh,” Cheren rolled his eyes, “that’s the lamest excuse-“ he stopped himself when he watched a shooting star suddenly appear in the heavens, shooting down to Earth at a quick speed and crashing in the distance.”

“Whoooa…” Thomas and Cheren’s mouths hung agape. “You sure these dream people didn’t tell you to come see a meteor shower?”

“It wasn’t too clear. But it’s still something worth investigating, let’s go.” (Play “Summit Beyond the Clouds” from _Rayman 3_!)

 

_Stage 11: Holoska Snowfields_

_Mission: Investigate the mysterious meteor._

The two operatives started their journey between a small, snowy trench, watching as Miniblin were happily building snowmen up ahead. The little demons were now wearing mittens and earmuffs as they enjoyed their time in the snow. Cheren, however, didn’t buy their cuteness and kept his guard up, approaching the short demons. The monsters took notice the kids and raised their pitchforks, sticking large snowballs onto them and spinning before hurling the snowballs at the heroes. Cheren blocked the snowballs with his shield before tossing his shield at the monsters to knock them out.

On a cliff above, a yeti monster rolled a big snowball up and over the edge, attempting to bowl over the operatives. Thomas grabbed Cheren and pulled him into a safe gap in the wall, avoiding the snowball. They hurried back out as Cheren shot his Hookshot at the monster’s head and knocked it dizzy. He noticed a Hookshot target on the wall by the monster and held Thomas’s wrist as he latched them up there. Thomas pulled out a S.L.U.G.G.U.H. and punched the yeti with it to knock it out.

They continued ahead to find a small lake of freezing cold water, with broken ice platforms drifting along the surface. On the other side of the lake was a hillside where yetis were rolling down more snowballs from atop a wall. Cheren noticed the cave at the top of the hill was sealed with a large chunk of ice. Cheren also noticed a small cave that the lake flowed into, but didn’t see anyway of getting in without freezing. They looked to their left and saw a fireplace with a pot of tea hanging over it. Gaining an idea, Cheren approached the fireplace and gently took the steaming teapot, taking out his Empty Bottle and pouring some tea inside of it. The two quickly hopped across the icy platforms, over the lake, and began dashing up the snowy, slippery hill. The giant snowballs continued to roll their way, but the two narrowly maneuvered around them as they made it atop the hill. Cheren dumped the tea onto the ice wall, and the piping hot substance instantly melted it.

They entered the round, narrow tunnel and stopped when a giant snowball bowled from a left corridor, crashing and shattering on the wall. They peeked down that corridor to find another yeti pushing giant snowballs their way. They saw a gap in the wall and quickly ran to take cover in it, but couldn’t make it as the snowball caught them and rolled them back to the start. They ran for cover in the entrance to let the next snowball pass. Cheren then noticed the Hookshot target in the gap up ahead and held Thomas’s wrist as he fired the Hookshot and pulled them to it. They waited for the next snowball to go by before Cheren launched his Hookshot to pull them to the target in the next gap. They were getting closer to the yeti, so Cheren decided to toss the Bananarang to stun him. They hurried over as Thomas knocked the beast out.

They pressed forward in the cave to an area where the cave stretched taller. They approached a wall and looked up at a ledge above when suddenly, the icy floor beneath them crumbled and sent them falling into a hole. The two immediately pressed their feet against both sides of the wall, their backs pressed against each other, and instantly stopped falling inches away from an icy pond. “Well, this is… awkward.” Cheren said, noticing their position.

“Just… get us up…” Thomas grunted as both he and Cheren started walking up the wall, keeping their backsides squished together. They were able to make it up out of the hole, and kept going up until they made it above the ledge. They forced their weight toward the ledge to safely get on top of it. Up ahead was a chasm of large, sharp icicle stalagmites. There were Ice Keese asleep on the ceiling, but they woke up when they felt the operatives approach. Cheren simply hit them with his Hookshot to knock them all down. A tightrope was all that led over the chasm, so Cheren became a Kateenian and proceeded to cross it. Thomas tried to cross next, but was unable to keep his huge boots on top stably. He flailed his arms before quickly jumping back to the safe ledge.

Cheren sighed in disbelief as he encouraged him to ‘just wait there.’ He found a weak plant growing out of the wall and became a human to water it with his S.Q.W.I.R.T., watching it grow into a round, purple plum that was half his height. However, the plum immediately froze solid due to the extreme cold, so Cheren felt it useless at the moment. He walked to an opening on the right up ahead, coming to a small cavern with what appeared to be hot spring water. He scooped some water into his bottle and hurried back to where the plum was, dumping the steaming liquid and unfreezing the fruit. Cheren grabbed the plum and walked back to the icicle chasm. He saw the tallest icicle sticking up from the middle and had to slice the tightrope before tossing the plum onto it.

The plum stuck successfully and served as the perfect platform for Thomas to get across. They reached the end of the cave and made it to an outside area, where several crates were stacked on top of each other, making a stairway upward. At the top of the crate pile, some Bokoblin were guiding other Bokoblin into coffins. “Hehe! We call this one, ‘coffing’!” One Bokoblin said.

“Guys, can’t we just get the yeti to roll giant snowballs at them?” the Bokoblin in the coffin said.

“No way, this is a lot more fun!” the first one exclaimed, slamming the coffin shut. “Annnd, go!” He kicked the coffin over the edge, sending it bouncing down the pile of crates. Cheren and Thomas dodged before the coffin smashed them and started to jump their way up the crates. More coffins were being thrown down by the Bokoblin, but the kids narrowly ducked each one as they made it to the top. The Bokoblin drew swords and prepared to fight them, but Cheren performed shield thrusts to knock swords out of each one’s hands, allowing Thomas to punch them in the crotch with his S.L.U.G.G.U.H.. They passed an opening in the wall to a more open area.

The sky seemed to be becoming darker each second, and the snowing getting more extreme. In the near-darkness, they could see packs of Miniblin building more snowmen. Cheren pulled out his sword and ran to the first two Miniblin, but before he could strike, their snowman suddenly came to life and engulfed Cheren in one bite. “Did, that, blow, your, MIIIIIND, EEAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!” Cheren fought his way out of the laughing snowman and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into his mouth, blowing him up. The Miniblin raised their pitchforks in anger, but Cheren and Thomas knocked both of them out easy. The other snowmen around the area came to life, but Thomas punched their heads off with his S.L.U.G.G.U.H., leaving Cheren to shoot bombs into the openings on their bodies, blowing them up.

The Miniblin retreated as the sky became slightly darker. The two saw a nearby river with big ice platforms flowing across it. They ran to leap on one of the ice chunks, allowing it to safely take them across the shivering cold liquid. From the walls above, yeti were throwing giant snowballs onto their platforms, making them have to jump to other ones. It was only a minor annoyance as they drifted to the other side. They jumped off onto a safe land on their right, which led out of the canyon. The great expanse of a field of snow was within their wake. (End song.)

They couldn’t get far into the snowy field before the sky turned pitch-black. The blizzarding snows were coming down harder than ever. The land became so dark, the way ahead was invisible. The freezing winds were hitting hard on Cheren’s face. His arms were folded tight over his body, his teeth clenched tight together as tiny specks of ice formed over his skin. “S-s-s-so-o… c-c-col-ld…” he managed to get out, his legs growing more stiff by the minute. “W-w-w-why… i-is it s-so da-a-ark… out he-ere?... It wasn’t this dark 10 minutes ago… f-f-f-f-f… Can this be… M..M…Majora’s magic?...”

Thomas stopped and turned to face him. “Come on, Cheren. This is what Arctic Training prepared us for. What, was your training base set in the Hawaiians?”

“N-n-n-no-o-o…”

“Well, you wanna save Miyuki, right? Come on, let’s keep moving.”

Cheren watched him walk ahead and stood up, keeping his right arm in front his face as he pressed forward across the snow. The wind seemed to blow against his face even harder, but he continued to withstand it as he trekked forward with all his strength. To his misfortune, Cheren tripped on a rock that he was unable to see, and he fell into the snow. His glasses fell off as a result. He sat up and shook the snow out of his hair and reached for his glasses. However, a powerful gust of wind blew across the land, and Cheren watched in horror as his glasses were blown into the pitch-black sky. “NOO! !” He reached for his glasses in agony, but they were soon gone from sight.

Cheren was on his knees, squinting his eyes tight to see a way ahead. All that surrounded the boy was cold and darkness. The land that was already dark was darker than ever now that he was unable to see. He was shivering ever faster from the cold, tears streaming down his eyes. He felt so helpless out in this wilderness. “Wwww…why?” he stuttered with despair in his voice. “W-w-why… did I… come here… I’m no-ot… m…my mom! I could never… be like her… She can do anything… and I… was never meant to follow her… I…I’m nothing.”

_“Cheren…”_

“Nn…” Cheren’s eyes weakly opened, looking up and facing ahead.

_“Cheren…”_

“M-Mom?”

A ghostly image of his mother stood in front of him. _“Cheren… yoou muust gooo to the Dagobaaah System…”_

Cheren’s eyes furrowed with disbelief. “…Really?”

Rachel’s ghost chuckled. _"Come on, I couldn’t resist…”_ Her ghost gave a humorous smile as she faded into the darkness.

Cheren shut his eyes again and continued to shiver. He heard footsteps stomping through the snow, and Thomas’s voice was heard. “Are you OK?”

Thomas helped the boy up and hugged him close, Cheren’s face buried in his coat’s chest. “Mom…” Cheren breathed as he sobbed, “Mom…”

“I’m not your mommy, so don’t get any ideas. But, come on, dude, I’m going to help you across, just hang in there.”

Cheren remained close to Thomas as the Drilovsky boy slowly trekked across the field. But even in Thomas’s eyes, the land was dark and hard to see. They managed to get a reasonable distance when a sound reached Thomas’s ears. “Do you hear that?” he whispered, quickly stomping in the direction of the beating sound. They found a pack of yeti pounding on a single, light-grey wolf. The wolf whimpered with pain as the yeti prevented it from standing.

“Look what they’re doing to that poor thing…” Thomas whispered.

Cheren opened his eyes and could make out the blurry image of the wolf being beaten to death. He let go of Thomas and limped ahead, pulling out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.. He launched a M.A.R.B.L.E. in the direction of the nearest yeti, watching it explode. The yeti were startled by this explosion and quickly hurried away.

Thomas and Cheren approached the fallen wolf as it breathed weakly. “I don’t think saving it helped much, dude… this thing is dying.” Thomas observed with remorse.

Cheren could only feel sympathy for the poor wolf. Seeing him lying there, helpless, reminded him of how he felt just now. And still is, as a matter of fact. Without a moment’s more hesitation, he pulled out his Spirit Flute and performed the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-doooo._

The wolf closed his eyes in peace, feeling all of his pain disappear. In a flash, the wolf was gone, and only his mask remained. Cheren picked the mask up, brushing the snow off.

**You got the _Wolf Mask_! This mask inhabits the soul of a lone wolf. Wear it to transform into a wolf. As a wolf, all you’ll need will be your senses to see the way.**

“Is that another one of those… transformation mask thingies?” Thomas asked. “Put it on.”

Cheren looked at the wolf’s mask and placed it on. Right away, he felt the same sensation overcome his body. In a flash, the wolf’s fur grew across his body, his teeth grew sharp, and Cheren was transformed into the wolf itself, with only his brown hair and eyes staying the same. “WHOA! !” Thomas fell onto his bottom, startled at Cheren’s sudden transformation. “Nice wolfie… you’re still the same, right? Not a… w-werewolf?”

Cheren looked at the frightened boy before turning and looking out into the darkness. The pitch-black land ahead was still too dark for his animal eyes. However, a strange whiff suddenly hit his nose. He closed his eyes and sniffed around. The source of the smell was coming from something up ahead. “W-Wait!” Thomas yelled as Cheren ran in that direction.

Cheren didn’t get far until he noticed a green scent coming out of a big, brown boot in the snow. The werewolf child sniffed the boot. Immediately, an image of Panini Drilovsky appeared in his mind, as well as the girl’s playful laughter in her Irish accent. Cheren came out of his thoughts and sensed a trail of the familiar green scent. The wolf growled in anger, grabbing the boot and tossing it into Thomas’s hands before running off into the darkness. “HEY! Where’re goin’?!” Cheren ignored the boy’s calls.

After realizing the wolf was gone, Thomas proceeded to sniff the boot. “EAAH! Cheren has _bad_ taste in smell.”

Cheren hurriedly followed the path of the scent, feeling that his friend might be in trouble. He ran great miles across the snowfield until he reached a canyon area. He kept dashing across the canyon, ignoring any Ice Keese or other monsters he came across. He soon came up to a dead-end wall that the trail led into. Cheren sniffed around the ground and started to dig, finding an underground cavern. He kept running and jumping his way across ledges as the trail led downward.

Pretty soon, Cheren arrived at an outside gorge. He saw a pack of wolves surrounding an unconscious Panini Drilovsky, who was missing her left boot. Cheren stood upon his cliffside and gave a loud, _“Hoooowwwwl.”_ The wolves looked up and noticed him. His sharp eyes met with those of the other wolves. The wolves turned tail and headed into the intersecting caves.

Panini was slowly starting to awaken now as Cheren jumped down. When she saw the fierce-looking wolf approaching her, she backed away in fright. “AAH! S-Stay back!” she yelped, conjuring a green fire in her hand.

The wolf stopped and calmly approached the frightened child. Panini stared at the wolf’s hair and chestnut-brown eyes, glimmering in her emerald green flame. Her flame slowly shrunk and vanished as she crawled forward. “Cheren?...”

The wolf only panted and stared back into her emerald eyes.

“Is…Is that really ya?”

Cheren stared at her with a look that said, ‘Hehe, yup.’

Panini gave a heartfelt smile and hugged the wolf around the neck. “I…I missed ya.” Cheren immediately licked the girl’s face, earning a playful giggle.

**Back with Thomas**

The Drilovsky boy impatiently waited with the brown boot in his hand when he saw Cheren suddenly come out from the darkness, still in his wolf form. “There you are! What’s the big idea, ditching me with a smelly boot? ? Huh…” Thomas saw another figure come out of the darkness, a girl with frizzy black hair and an orange shirt, missing a boot. “Who’s this…”

Cheren set his head on the ground and used his paws to pull his mask off. In a flash, Panini watched him return to normal. “Thomas Drilovsky… meet Panini Drilovsky. Panini Drilovsky, this is your Terminan brother.”

“Brother??” they both exclaimed.

“So… this is the girl from your dimension?” Thomas asked.

“Cheren, what kind of place IS this?” Panini asked.

“It’s our alternate universe! Same Kids Next Door, same people… but with DIFFERENT outcomes. You see, in this universe, our parents had different children!”

“But how did she get here??” Thomas exclaimed.

“Yeah… how DID you get here?...” Cheren asked suspiciously.

“Well, it’s just… I missed ye so much, and… I had to come make sure you were okay… so I went up to GKND Headquarters, and…”

_“NO! Absolutely not!” Jerome Winkiebottom yelled._

_“Aww, come oooon!” Panini whined. “If yer sister suddenly splorped to an alternate dimension, wouldn’t YOU want ta check on her? ?”_

_“The fact that my sister could be hurt is the very reason you aren’t going. She used too much power trying to make this Transportifier thing work! And we’re not even sure if Cheren made it there in one piece.”_

_“All the more reason why I should go in there, too!”_

_“No! Sending another operative in there is too risky. You should just return to Earth and forget about the whole thing.” And on that note, he walked away._

_Panini only sighed in depression before turning around to leave. But right as she did, the Zoni flew in, giving the machine a blast of their power and bringing it to life. “WHAT the-“ Jerome jumped around when he heard the machine activate. “How did that thing-“ Before he could finish, the Zoni flew down and started beating him with golf clubs, knocking him out cold._

_Panini stared at the spiraling vortex with amazement, the colorful lights spinning in her eyes._

“It just sort of… activated on its own.” Panini explained. “Ah don’t know why, but Ay wasn’t gonna wait for an explanation.”

“So you risked coming here just to… see me?” Cheren asked.

“Ay just couldn’t help it, Cheren… wondering if ye survived or died… I had ta find out.”

Cheren smiled and took her hands. “Well, I’m glad you came. Things just weren’t the same without you around.”

Panini gave a heartfelt smile back.

**_Panini Drilovsky_ joined your party! This reckless little firebender produces a heat that can melt even the coldest ice!**

“…What was that?” Panini asked.

“Um, that was nothing. Hehe.” Cheren chuckled.

**Later**

To their surprise, the blizzard started to calm after a short while. Thomas set up a small igloo for them to rest in as they laid their sleeping bags down inside. “Well, we had a rough day, er… night. I can’t tell.” Thomas said. “Let’s just get some rest and see if the sun feels like comin’ up, tomorrow.”

Cheren was just finishing unrolling his sleeping bag when he realized that they only brought two with them. Thomas was already asleep in his bag while Cheren and Panini looked at each other, wondering which one should have the remaining one.

“Umm… you take it.” Cheren offered.

“Naah, ya take it. Ya need it more than Ay do, Ay’m a firebender.”

“Heh, I’d feel bad. You should take it, you risked a lot coming here.”

“Yer the one that went on the long journey, YOU take it!”

“Why don’t you BOTH take it, and stop keeping me up?” Thomas yelled from his bag.

Cheren and Panini exchanged a glance and shrugged, “Eeh.” With that, both friends did their best to squeeze in there. The sleeping bag was tight for the two of them, so there was a lot of fidgeting around. Their bodies were pressed against each other as they had finally squeezed themselves in. Only their heads were sticking out, and they glanced to each other as their cheeks were pressed. “Sorry.” They both said, pulling their arms out as they shifted their bodies. They eventually got into a position where their arms were raised above them, their hands touching.

“Hehe… it kind of works.” Cheren chuckled.

“Yah!”

Cheren and Panini remained silent for a few seconds, feeling sheepish. “…Hey, Panini. How much do you know about timebenders?”

“Um… I dunno, the basics? They control time…”

“Do you know if timebenders can warp across space?”

“Hmmm… Well, Ay think they can warp ta different locations as they jump across time…”

“Yeah, but, can they… warp across dimensions, in general?”

“Ayyy… don’t think so. Why do ya ask?”

“Well, because, Majora doesn’t hold any power over Time or Space. And since Miyuki’s a timebender, I thought the purpose for possessing her was so he could warp to this dimension… but since timebenders can’t warp across space, I wonder how Miyuki was able to get here?”

“Maybe they just threw together a dimension traveler from somewhere.”

“But from where? I doubt they could make one in such a small amount of time. Majora didn’t know the original entrance was closed.”

“Come on, Cheren, why’re ya always so worried about this stuff?”

“It’s all just too… _weird_ , Panini. I feel like there’s more to this whole thing than just Majora.”

“Who names a demon _Majora_ , anyway?” Thomas asked randomly. “That’s the only ‘weird’ thing.”

“Majora’s a good name.” Cheren replied.

“Well, compared to others like Ganon or Malladus…” Panini followed.

Cheren shook his head, “That’s not the point!”

“Look, Cheren, who cares how Majora was able to get here. Isn’t the whole point of this adventure ta beat him?” Panini asked.

“I guess so. But… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Panini yawned and struggled to roll over, putting her left arm around Cheren while her right up was sticking up. “That’s why ya need sleep… good night, Cheren.”

Cheren only smiled and rolled over as well, putting an arm over Panini. After all this time, being with her again just felt so warm. It was her presence alone that made all of the cold in this frozen wasteland seem nonexistent. …And maybe the fact that Panini was a firebender, so she would be pretty warm. For the first time in several days, Cheren could sleep well…

 **Land of Frost and Frogs** (Play “Land of Frost and Frogs” from _Homestuck_!)

Before they knew it, Cheren and Panini found their selves in a beautiful land that was totally covered under a white blanket of snow. The skies above were far more vibrant than the ones in Holoska, and were covered in beautiful blue and green neon auras. Pink hummingbirds searched for nectar in frozen red flowers, and frogs were frozen inside of thick chunks of ice. “Wh…H-How did we get out here? ?” Panini asked, amazed.

“The… Zoni brought us?” Cheren shrugged.

Panini found herself wearing an orange jumpsuit and saw Cheren wearing his golden jumpsuit. “Fine… but why did they bring us here?”

“I dunno. I guess we’ll just have to run around here and find out.”

 

_Stage 12: Land of Frost and Frogs_

_Mission: Find out why the Zoni brought you here._

Cheren and Panini started their venture up a snowy hillside, where White Wolfos leapt out of the snowy blanket. The wolves leapt at Panini, but the firebender girl shot flames and knocked them back. One of the Wolfos tackled Panini from behind, but Cheren threw on his Wolf Mask and tackled the Wolfos off of her, biting away at it. The wolves retreated as Cheren ran forward in his wolf form, with Panini running after him. They crossed the frosty hill and reached a cliffside, where several ice chunks of frozen frogs lay below in a chasm of icicle stalagmites. Cheren used his paws to dig around the snow, and the wolf discovered an Arrangement Pad buried underneath.

Cheren pulled off his Wolf Mask and put on Sackboy’s, transforming into the yarn-stitched boy, much to Panini’s amazement. The Sackboy stood on the pad and got an overview of the chasm, grabbing each of the frozen chunks and stacking them into a pathway to cross into a cave in the mountain. They entered the cavern and found huge stacks of frozen ice blocks of frogs. Panini set the ice to flames and melted the blocks, leaving only enough for a staircase to the path above. The unfrozen frogs hopped away after being freed.

They continued down the cavern and made it outside, where strange, blue iguanas were ice-skating around a frozen pond. Cheren walked to the edge of the pond and held his arm out for Panini. “May I?” Panini smiled and blushed, taking his hand as he pulled her out onto the skating rink. They held each other close as they spun and glided across the rink. They stretched out, holding only one hand, then let go to perform a spinning jump, then grabbed each other again as they glided around several small islands in the rink.

Cheren pulled Panini along as the girl tilted her head back, letting the wind blow through her hair. Cheren used his free hand to pull out his sword and used it to scratch along the surface of the ice. They kept skiing around in circles as Cheren scratched the letters ‘KND’ into the ice, finishing with an underline. The iguanas stopped skating to watch Cheren and Panini, who peacefully spun in one spot. For once, the two were without worries or fears, and felt totally free. After spinning for several minutes, they skied over to a land beside an opening in the wall, gasping for breath. “Wow, that was fun!” Panini breathed.

“Yeah…” Cheren gasped with a smile. “Well, we should probably keep moving. Can’t lose focus, right?”

Panini frowned slightly. “Yah…”

They found a narrow pathway outside of the skating rink that led into another cave. There was an icy floor ahead with several stalagmites sticking up. There were two blocks on the ice floor, and a dark chasm alongside the wall at the end, which had a ledge above it. One of the blocks sat beside the chasm, while the other was at the beginning. Cheren studied this puzzle for a bit and figured it out easy. He simply pushed the closest block around a maze of the stalagmites, the block sliding across the floor with each push. It reached the second block, which served as a barrier to keep it from sliding off. Cheren then pushed it right, then pushed it into the chasm so it made a foothold. Cheren then pushed the other block right, then on top of the first one to make a platform for them to jump up onto the ledge.

They followed the path and left the cave, coming onto an outside pathway that led up and around the mountain. Ice Keese flew at them, but Cheren easily kept them away with his sword. When they entered the next cave, Cheren spotted a tiny snake that retreated into a hole. “Ooh, let me try something!” Cheren said as he slipped on his Cobra Mask. He bent over the small hole and uttered something in Parsel Tongue.

The small, skinny snake slithered out and spoke, “Hundreds and hundreds of sweeps ago, a great frog by the name of Don Gero prospered. He vanished during the Old Demon Wars, and no one knows where he has gone.”

The snake went back inside as Cheren removed his mask. He and Panini trekked ahead in the cave of deep snow, coming to a locked door. Cheren looked at the snow and became a wolf, starting to dig around the pure white substance. Eventually, the wolf stumbled upon a key, which they used to open the door. They were taken outside, continuing further up the spiraling pathway. Giant snowballs were rolling down, but Panini had them dissolved by her green flames. They reached another cave with a very snowy floor, the exit ahead sealed by metal bars. As they walked ahead, wondering what to do, Panini was suddenly pulled beneath the ground by snowy white arms. Cheren gasped, and was suddenly pulled under as well.

The two were thrown back above the surface as Cheren used his senses. He discovered the snowy blobs, known as Eenos, creeping beneath the snow. The wolf child ran around and started digging up the monsters, leaving Panini to toss fire and melt them. After all of the monsters were wiped out, the bars opened. The operatives hurried outside and went further up the pathway. They soon reached the very top of the mountain, which looked to be some kind of volcano. There was a small house seated at the end of a walkway over the volcano. Cheren changed back into a human and exchanged a curious glance with Panini. They crossed the walkway and entered the house ahead. (End song.)

Inside this house was only a simple desk with an empty chair, and some kind of computer seated atop the desk. They approached this monitor and found what appeared to be a chat session. The computer read as follows:

_VeneerGuise began pestering majorMonstros_

_MM: …  
VG: ^U^  
MM: …MMight I ask why you’ve decided to bother MMe today?  
VG: Can’t I be troUbleD into ContaCting a lifelong frienD after a most DreaDfUl Day? =C  
MM: I am not into such trivial interactions.  
VG: hmhmhm. why are yoU highblooDs always so DownCast? :C  
MM: Siiiigh…  
VG: something wrong?  
MM: Why… what are we doing here, Sanula? Why do we play, knowing what is going to happen?  
VG: all Destinies are voiD, zan-  
MM: Do not say MMy name!  
VG: =(  
MM: MMy name is a very important part of MMe! It’s what holds MMy power and character! You do not just say it.  
VG: bUt noboDy knows yoUr name… Can’t jUst one, very Dear frienD have the privilege of speaking it? :C  
MM: I would never allow a Yellow Blood to utter something so sacred.  
VG: =C  
VG: then I will respeCt yoU for it. bUt still… mUst yoU have so mUch DoUbt? we are Doing an inCreDible thing, yoU know… we are Creating a branD new Universe! ^U^  
MM: do I care if a new race is given life, when ours MMust sink into extinction?  
VG: ==C  
VG: bUt isn’t it yoUr Dream? to Do the kinDest of honor, of giving life?  
MM: MMy dreams lie elsewhere… if we are creating this new world, I want MMy own visions engraved in it…  
VG: hmm… :C_

**Unknown Location**

In the darkness, the black-haired horned female with glasses watched as Cheren discovered the abandoned monitor, using one of her own. She removed the eyepatch from her left lens, staring at them with her seven-pupiled eye with a smirk. She pressed a button, and her screen showed an image of the Zoni hovering over the Land of Frost and Frogs. Her eye brimmed with an eerie glow. Her screen locked onto one of the Zoni as its antennas sparked. The Zoni was shocked by an invisible force, its eyes and aura turning red. _“I am yours to command, Master Vriska.”_

 _“Gr8!”_ the female smiled. _“Then do something for me…”_

**Arrgh, what a chapter. Ay, I feel like I coulda did more with that stage. So yeah, Cheren and Panini are now reunited. And she is technically the new item. X) The Wolf Mask is obviously based off of Wolf Link’s form from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_. So next time, we will continue our search for the Master Sword. See you later.**


	10. A War Between Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio enters the Wolves' Mainland and get caught up in the conflict taking place. The journey leads them to the Frosty Citadel.

**Fin-al-LY, after a month of waiting, I FINALLY got to upload this! Man, I had a total mind-fwomp when I wrote this. XO Alright, time for a small stage, then the dungeon… and then a rather interesting boss. ;I Let’s do it.**

**_Chapter 10: A War Between Wolves_ **

**Holoska Snowfields**

The morning sun weakly shone over the mountains as Cheren, Thomas, and Panini continued their trek across the snowy fields. Cheren was still unable to see well, having lost his glasses in the blizzard, so he held Panini’s hand as the girl happily guided him. The three had finally come to a small village of igloos within the snowfield. At the village entrance, a little girl in a light-brown coat was curiously staring at some red glasses when she saw the trio approach.

“Hey, look!” she pointed her mittened hands at them, and two adults, a man and a woman, looked over. “We have visitors!” she smiled, running over to them.

“Where are they from?” the woman asked with curiosity.

The young child ran up to the three travelers, and she looked rather blurry to Cheren’s eyes. “Hi! I’m Marketa! What’s your names?” she asked kindly.

Cheren looked at the spectacles in her hand. “Hey… those are my glasses!” Cheren quickly took the glasses, putting them over his eyes. They were a little smeary, but Cheren could see fine once again, seeing the clear image of the beautiful young girl and the village behind her.

“Oh? Those glasses blew here in the snowstorm.” Marketa replied.

“Hehe. They were mine.” Cheren sheepishly grinned.

The slim woman and her large husband approached them. “Are you outsiders? How did you get out here?” she asked.

“It’s a… long story.” Cheren replied. “But we’re sort of.. um… adventurers.”

“Yes, my name is Tony Johnson, this is my assistant, Cherrywood Jones and his lady, ‘Rabbit Ears’.” Thomas replied with a smirk.

“Those aren’t our NAMES!” Panini yelled.

“Hehe!” Cheren grinned. “Rabbit Ears is, though!”

“Grrr!” Panini growled playfully.

“We don’t have very many visitors out here.” the woman said. “Holoska’s not an ideal vacation paradise.”

“Unless you’re into frost.” the man joked.

“Cheren isn’t.” Thomas smirked.

“And lately, our land has been facing hard times. Just days ago, strange monsters have appeared, terrorizing the local wolves.” the woman followed. “If that weren’t bad enough, our daytimes have become strangely shorter. It could be morning one minute, and, pitch-black the next. And remain that way for hours. Not to mention the blizzards that follow, making it impossible to stay out for long.”

“I think it all started around the time I saw a strange masked girl, walking to the Wolves’ Mainland.” the husband said.

Thomas and Panini looked at Cheren, who flinched slightly. He was silent as he tried to form a question that would avoid having to tell them about his being from another dimension. “…Why… would she go there? W-What’s out there?”

“We don’t know what reason she would have… however, there is an ancient citadel high up on a mountain peek. According to legend, it was the site of a great battle that ended an ancient war. It’s been rumored that an ancient spirit now inhabits that place.”

“Hmm…” Cheren felt that sounded familiar. “Do you think… this girl might’ve done something to the spirit?”

“We aren’t sure…” the woman said.

“Then it’s something worth checking out.” Cheren smirked.

“Hoho. You aren’t thinking of heading out there, are you?” the husband asked. “Pretty gutsy adventurers for such a young age.”

“That’s ‘cause we’re young enough to wanna have guts.” Thomas remarked.

Panini whispered to Cheren, _“’Course, that husband probably has more guts than each of us.”_ Cheren gave a snicker.

“A-Anyway, we have to go there.” Cheren stuttered, getting the last few laughs out. “We also think there might be an important treasure somewhere in this land, and we’d like to see if it’s true.”

“A couple of kids running around on your own…” the woman began, “your parents must really trust you.”

“But if you’re heading out, we’d like to treat you to some of our Perma Meat.” the husband offered, pulling out a few chunks of frozen meat. “Of course, it’ll take a while to defrost. And if the blizzards kick in…”

“Ahh, that’s no problem.” Panini smirked as she took the meat and tossed a piece to both boys. The Irish girl ignited her hands with emerald green flames and warmed the meat in seconds, much to the amazement of Marketa and her parents.

The three had seated on a mound of snow as they started to chew their meat. “Boy, I needed this.” Cheren said through his chews. “All Thomas brought us were chocolate bars and diet soda.”

“Woulda been your first, buddy.” Thomas remarked.

“So, boys, tell me ‘bout yer adventure so far.” Panini insisted. “Who’d ya meet? Any scary monsters? Weird alternate species?”

“Ask Cheren, he’s the one that’s been everywhere.” Thomas told her.

“Hehehe.” Cheren laughed. “Nothing too special. We met some apes and some robo-pirates at a jungle, and some crazy carnie at a circus. …And apparently, we gotta rescue Giant Spirits in the temples across the world.”

“Well, then Ay’ve been missin’ a lot. So, Ay’m guessin’ that’s why we’re out here in the first place.”

“Actually, I think the Master Sword may be out here somewhere. If I had that, Majora wouldn’t stand a chance!”

“I thought the point of rescuing these Giants was so you can beat Majora.” Thomas replied.

“And if ya could beat Majora with just the sword, couldn’t ye have done it before?” Panini asked.

“Yeah, but… I dunno.” Cheren sighed and looked away. The thing was, he didn’t know if he could trust these Giants. The Master Sword might be the only other option.

Just as Thomas was about to take another bite into his meat, the sun went behind the grey clouds, and snow started to pour down. “Yuh-oh… it’s starting again.”

“We’ve wasted enough time.” Cheren declared in a serious tone, standing up. “It’s time to move out.”

“You sure you don’t wanna wait for the storm to pass?” Thomas asked.

“Don’t worry.” Cheren smiled as Panini walked beside him. “We have our own heat source. Unless of course the cold is too much for you?”

“Feh. Fat _chance_.” Panini smirked. “I’m just worried yer wee jelly legs don’t become as stiff as that meat.”

“What if it’s too cold, and you go from firebender to ice-“

“O-kay, are we gonna throw bad puns at each other, or are we going out?” Thomas asked as he already walked ahead.

They exchanged quick glances and said, “Race ya!” before dashing past Thomas and out into the snowfields, with Thomas hurrying behind them.

_Stage 13: Snowy Mainland_

_Mission: Locate the Frosty Citadel._

It didn’t take long before another heavy blizzard started. The atmosphere was white and foggy as wind pushed against their faces. Cheren was walking ahead of the group, an arm held up in front of his eyes as he trudged forward. There was a crumbling below Cheren’s feet, and the boy wobbled as he nearly fell off a cliff. “Wh-Who-oa!”

Before he could fall, Thomas and Panini grabbed both of his shoulders, pulling him to safety. “Phew… thanks, guys.”

They looked around until they saw a pathway along a cliffside, barely visible in the whiteness. “Man, this place is pretty treacherous…” Cheren observed. “Maybe I can use Wolf to sense our way forward.

“Hey, if your sword is somewhere out here, shouldn’t you be able to sniff it?” Thomas asked.

“The only thing I smell is Panini’s feet.”

“Uuugh.” Panini moaned.

Cheren slipped on his Wolf Mask and used his animal senses to see a foggy, but more clearer path across the cliffside. His friends stuck close behind him as he led the way across the slippery rode. At some points, the terrain crumbled after he ran across them. Thomas and Panini stopped in time before they fell, so they could step back and make the short jumps across. Cheren stopped when they came to a dead end in the path, beside a discarded wooden board. They looked across a dark chasm to see another lower path on the other side. Cheren saw the small platform sticking up from below and was able to step back, and run and jump to it in his wolf form. From there, he jumped to the following pathway, but saw that his friends were left behind.

Cheren found a mound of snow beside him and started to dig it up, discovering another fallen piece of wood, which had the inscription, _Hunk of wood, Copyright of Wooden Boards Inc.. We make wood… and lose it._ Cheren reverted back to a human and launched his Hookshot at the wooden board beside his friends, pulling him back over. He held onto Thomas as he shot his Hookshot back to the one he uncovered, pulling them both over the chasm. Cheren was about to go back and grab Panini, but watched as the girl hopped across on her own, landing firmly beside them. She smirked as she said, “Rabbit ears aren’t the only bunny feature I have.” Cheren exchanged a glance with Thomas and shrugged.

Cheren became a wolf once again and led their way. The path stayed along the cliffside before splitting away from it, and they were now going across a stone walkway with the chasm on both sides. At the same time, the wind was starting to pick up, so they had to crouch in order to keep from blowing off. They came to a point where the path broke off into a set of smaller platforms. The wind was too strong for them to jump, but it calmed down at a few points. The points when it calmed down was when it was safe to jump across, but they crouched when the wind picked up again. They safely made it to the path on the other side and kept going as they went along another cliffside. The pathway led upward a little, the kids having to dodge falling icicles from up above.

The path led to a rocky wall that was rugged enough to climb. Cheren became a human as they climbed the wall, reaching a strange, small cave in the cliffside, where a few discarded tools lay around. The path up ahead had a gaping hole, and the road ahead was too far to jump. At this time, however, Thomas searched around the abandoned tools, finding one that caught his interest.

“Hey, check it out! It’s a hammer!” Thomas exclaimed, picking the item off the ground.

“Come on, my Sackboy already has a hammer.” Cheren told him. “Why would we need-“

Thomas cut him off by slamming his hammer into the wall over the broken pathway, causing a stone path above to come down and fill the gap. “Can your little toy hammer do THAT? ?”

“Uhhh…” Cheren blushed, “no.”

**Thomas got a _hammer_! A weapon like this is as strong as an earthbender! Feel the power in your hands as he quakes the earth and sends big objects flying!**

They crossed the new pathway and came to another gap in the road, in which Thomas had to slam the wall with his hammer to make another path come down and fill the gap. A couple of Ice Keese woke up and flew down to attack them, but Cheren had no problems cutting them away with his sword. When they walked further, there was another gap in the road, so Thomas slammed his hammer in the wall and made another path drop. However, when they tried to cross it, the path dropped even lower, taking a land beside a cliffside cave. After recovering from the surprise, the three entered the cave.

Inside, there was a ledge that was too high to jump, so Thomas slammed his hammer into the wall to see what would happen. Subsequently, the ledge collapsed and conveniently formed a slope. However, there were a bunch of giant snowballs up above, and the operatives ran for it as they all rolled down. They jumped to the side of the cave, safely avoiding the snowballs as they rolled over the edge outside, falling into the dark chasm. The trio was then able to trek up the slope and continue across the cave. They made it outside again as they were met with the harsh blizzards, crossing a stone pathway over the dark chasm before they reached a platform held up by three pillars. The chasm was between them and the next ledge, and a lever sat on the other side, along with a strange, floating lantern.

The three noticed that the lower part of the pillar on their right seemed crumbled. Cheren had an idea as he put on his Wolf Mask and stood on that side of the platform, while Thomas slammed his hammer into the part connecting the two pillars. With nothing connecting to it, the unstable platform toppled over toward the ledge, and Cheren successfully made the tricky jump on his wolf feet. Before changing back, he noticed the floating lantern and used his wolf sense. To his surprise, a creepy, short white ghost with a scythe was shown to be holding the lantern.

The Imp Poe drifted over to swing its scythe at Cheren, but the werewolf jumped back and ran around it before lunging at the ghost. He was able to tackle it to the ground and bite into its chest, releasing a glowing blue ball from its form. He watched the ball fly away as the ghost disappeared. Afterward, Cheren reverted to a human and flipped the lever, causing a wooden bridge to stretch over to where his friends were. The two hurried to his side as they looked up at the zigzaggy hill ahead of them. It was a little too dark with all the blizzards, so Cheren became a wolf again to see their way up. Panini and Thomas stayed close behind him as he led the way. A couple of White Wolfos tried to attack them on the way up, but Thomas was able to knock them out with his hammer.

The trio finally made it to a wide-open area at the top of the slope, where many wolves seemed to roam around. Panini and Thomas crouched behind a rock while Cheren walked out first. Immediately, the wolves turned and looked at him. Cheren stopped and stood in place, keeping his guard up as the wolves approached him. “Hey, Humphrey, ya made it back!” one of the wolves exclaimed happily. “Maan, I thought the yetis mighta gotcha!” The wolf sniffed around. “Say, what’s that smell? Smells like sweaty boot. Oh?” the wolf glanced behind Cheren and saw Thomas and Panini sticking their heads out from behind their hiding place. Caught, the two decided to walk out and nervously approach. “Hey, that’s the girl the search party used to leave a trail!”

“Huh? W-What do you mean?” Cheren asked.

“The search wolves found that girl out in the fields when they went out looking for you. They took her and left her boot, hoping you would find it and sniff them out. Did it work?”

“Hehe… it did.” Cheren blushed.

Thomas and Panini exchanged confused glances, having no idea what the wolves were saying, however.

“Say, there’s something different about you.” The wolf said. “Is it your hair?”

Cheren glanced up at the brown hair on his head. “Oh, yeah, it’s uh… sort of uh… _thing_ —SO, guys, what’s up?”

“Meh. Same old stuff.” Another wolf said. “Those monsters are tearing up the valley like Hell’s business. And those ghosts aren’t helpin’ much either. We think they might’ve come from that old abandoned fortress.”

“Ghosts? …F-From the fortress?” Cheren questioned.

“Man, Humph, where is your mind?” the first wolf asked. “I guess bein’ lost in that storm shook your head a little. There’s a bunch of ghosts scarin’ up all the wolves in the valley. The leaders are doin’ all they can to sniff ‘em out, but it ain’t goin’ well. Those ghosts are crafty. And you know the abandoned war fortress, just up the hill? We think that’s where they’re comin’ from. Probably come back for vengeance or somethin’.”

“Hmm… maybe we should go up there and see what’s happening.” Cheren suggested.

“Feh heh heh! When’d you get such a backbone?” Cheren’s wolf “friend” asked. “That place is forbidden, you know. Too many evil spirits and stuff. Plus, the entrance is sealed shut. The only way to open it is to sing some kind of song. Unfortunately, the only ones who know the song are the Alphas, and THEY ain’t gonna tell ya. Even with all this crud, they’re just minding their own business. ‘Course, yer _girlfriend_ might tell.” He smirked. “Just don’t worry about it and leave this whole thing to the professionals.” The wolf said as they turned and walked away. “Oh, and if you’re gonna have humans walk around here… I’d be careful. Heheh.” With that, they ran off.

Panini and Thomas walked up beside Cheren as the wolf boy looked up at Panini. Staring with her, he thought to himself, _What did he mean my girlfriend might?_

Cheren remained a wolf as the three headed up a slope on the left. They reached a mountain range of tall, skinny stalagmites. They were too close together to squeeze through, so Cheren put on Sackboy’s Mask and became the boy of yarn, unraveling himself into a single strand as he slid in between. He made his way through a tight maze of the stalagmites before coming out atop a platform on the other side. He overlooked a small field where wolves seemed to be trying to battle another Imp Poe. Cheren became a wolf himself and leapt down to assist them. While the Poe focused on attacking the other wolves, Cheren was able to tackle it from behind and rip its chest open. Its soul came flowing out as the Poe fell defeated.

“No need to thank me guys, I’m glad to help!” Cheren immediately said pridefully. However, he noticed that the group of wolves he just saved were glaring at him with hate. “What? …Oh, the hair? Yeah, that’s-“

“And just what right do you have interfering with our business?” one of the wolves said hatefully, getting in Cheren’s face.

“What? That ghost was attacking you, wasn’t he?”

“He was… but that was Alpha business. Worry about your own pack, Omega. Consider this a warning.” With that, the group of wolves hurried away.

Cheren turned away and sighed in disbelief. “No wonder my dad hated wolves.” Cheren ran back to the stalagmite maze and became Sackboy to slip through the maze again, making it back to his friends. He changed back to a wolf and led the two across the center area and to the other side of the wolves’ village. Along the way, however, they ran into some other wolves, who turned and noticed the two human children. The three saw hunger in their eyes as the wolves stepped closer, drooling and snarling. “Hold on, guys,” Cheren tried to reason with them, “these two are sort of friends of mine, so if you could just-“

The wolves just ignored him and lunged at Panini and Thomas, who quickly defended with their firebending and hammer respectively. Cheren jumped at the wolves and began biting at them ferociously, eventually biting them hard enough so that they turned tail and ran. With them out of the way, the three proceeded to the cave on the other side of the village. There were a few skulls lying around on the ground, and some of them alit with an ice aura and began flying around. Cheren changed back to a human and bashed the Ice Bubbles with his shield to disable their ice aura, then proceeded to strike them.

The three continued through the cave and came to a cliff over an abyss, the other side far out of their reach with no way across. “Um, Panini? I don’t suppose you wore your rocket boots today?” Cheren asked.

“Ay decided ta go casual on the way here.” Panini grinned.

“Great. Okay, Thomas, I have another plan, hit that wall over there.” Cheren instructed as he became a wolf again. Thomas slammed his hammer into the wall, causing a series of boulders to crumble from the ceiling. Cheren leaped and began jumping off the many boulders as they fell, successfully reaching the other side. He watched as another group of wolves battled another Poe. Cheren teamed up with them as they tackled the ghost together, with Cheren having the honor of ripping its soul out.

Just as they jumped off, one of the other wolves smacked him across the face. “What do you think you’re doing? !”

“Saving your life, Dumbo!” Cheren retorted.

“Still that tongue and go back to your pack!” he said before the group escaped through an opening in the wall.

Cheren walked over to the cliff and said to himself, “Now I remember why we should spend our time saving kids.” The boy then gave a howl, and Thomas took that as the signal to slam the wall again, causing another bunch of boulders to come down. Cheren quickly jumped across and barely grabbed onto the ledge, his friends grabbing his paws to pull him up. They hurried back to the village and took the remaining path in the middle. It brought them to a long, narrow, zigzaggy slope that led up another mountain. They carefully moved the slope, walking slowly to keep from slipping off the ice and ducking whenever a fierce wind blew by. Panini was nearly blown off the edge, but Cheren grabbed her shirt in his teeth and kept her up.

As they continued up, large icicles strangely fell from the cloudy heavens, crashing on the path and becoming Freezards. They tried to blow Ice Breath at them, but Panini easily defeated them by throwing fire and melting the monsters. They soon reached the top of the slope, reaching an area where a female wolf was dealing with another Poe. When Cheren used his senses, he saw that the wolf was dealing with a taller, more terrifying Poe. “I hope _this_ wolf isn’t as ungrateful…”

Just before the Poe swung its lantern at the wolf, Cheren jumped in its way. The ghost hissed through its sharp teeth and swung its lantern, but Cheren leapt at the ghost, but it dodged. Cheren tried to leap at him again, but he ended up phasing through it. The ghost turned purple and grabbed Cheren by the neck, lifting him up to strangle him, but Cheren bit into its arm and made it release. The Poe flew down in attempt to bash Cheren with its lantern, becoming purple again. Cheren noticed it was solid when it was purple, so he was able to tackle it to the ground. Cheren ripped its chest off and set its soul free as the ghost’s cloak became lifeless.

“Oh, Humphrey!” the female wolf exclaimed as she ran up and rubbed her cheek against Cheren’s, making the boy-wolf blush. “I thought you didn’t make it…”

“Heh. Of course I made it, errr…” He tried to think of the wolf’s name.

“Kate?-“

“KATE, yeah, I was gonna say that! Heh, my mind was sorta lost for a minute there.”

“Well, anyway, the way you took down that ghost was pretty amazing. If my father found out an Omega took on an evil spirit, hm, our relationship is pretty much set then, isn’t it?”

At this, Cheren didn’t say anything. He bore a look of sadness and regret.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked worriedly.

“Um… it’s nothing. Hey, listen, uh…” Cheren assumed this was the ‘girlfriend’ mentioned earlier, “I need to ask you… Do you know anything about a song that opens the fortress?”

“Huh? Why do you wanna know all of a sudden?”

“Well, I think the problem with these blizzards has something to do with the fortress, and I can probably stop them by seeing what’s wrong.”

“You’ll need to ask my father about that. I’ll take you to him, but I’m not sure he’ll comply. Only the Alphas are supposed to know it.”

“I think I can reason with him. Lead the way.” Kate did so and walked first down the path, followed by Cheren and his friends.

_Side mission unlocked: Find the scattered Poe Souls throughout the world._

When they made it back to the village, they found a group of other wolves snarling viciously at the lot. “What’s there problem?” Cheren asked.

“Come with us.” One of them said gruffly. Cheren exchanged nervous glances with his friends and Kate as they followed the pack.

They were taken into a cave that bared a resemblance to a courtroom, with many other wolves as Cheren stood on a platform in the center, Kate by his side, and Thomas and Panini being watched by two guard wolves, the two kids shuddering as the wolves stared with hunger. Before them, a large, white and grey wolf walked onto the judge’s stand. “What’s going on here?” Cheren asked.

“Humphrey… you have been accused of interfering with Alpha affairs. Do you deny it?” The Alpha leader, Winston asked.

“No I don’t.”

“If you recall, the Alpha-Omega Pact of ’98 states that both packs shall leave the other in peace if we remain on our own sides of the Mainland. Any member of a pack caught interfering with the members of the other must be banished to avoid going into conflict.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to just let those ghosts attack you!”

“Please, he was only trying to help!” Kate tried to reason with him.

“It wasn’t his concern. All wolves are to only be concerned with the members of their own pack. I’ve shown you mercy, Humphrey, by letting you date my daughter… but I will NOT make any more exceptions for you this time.”

“Why wouldn’t we be allowed to help you once in a while? If one side is in trouble, you should be thankful the other side is there to help. I mean, why do our packs hate each other anyway?”

“Come ooon, Humphrey, you know this!” one of Humphrey’s supposed friends exclaimed. “It’s ‘cause…um… why do we hate each other?”

“Because our packs are too different.” Winston told them. “The Alphas are hard-working, the Omegas are lazy. We do not belong together.”

“At least we’re not a bunch of stuck-up jerks!” Humphrey’s friend yelled.

“YOU say that to my _face_!” one of the Alphas shot back. Almost instantly, the wolves ended up in a brawl. Cheren and his friends shielded their eyes as both packs flew around and piled up.

“EVERYONE, STOP!” Kate yelled, causing all the wolves to stop and look at her.

“Guys, it doesn’t matter if our two packs are different!” Cheren yelled. “We’re all wolves, aren’t we? We should be working together if we’re going to survive.”

“Oh, come on!” one of the Alphas responded. “Just last week, you were mocking us about how being so hungry, we’ll ‘chew our tails off.’ Why the sudden change of heart?”

“If there’s one thing I learned from being lost in that storm…” he spared a glance over to Thomas and Panini, “it’s that we need to stick together.”

“Hm… well, you did save my daughter.” Winston thought aloud.

“Exactly!” Kate spoke up. “If it wasn’t for Humphrey, those ghosts would’ve taken us. And it won’t be long until they come back. We’ll have a better chance at fighting them if we work together.”

“And also, I might have an idea on how to stop them from coming back.” Cheren spoke again. “If you could teach me the song to get into the fortress, I could find the problem in there.”

“What? ! You can’t teach him our song!” one of the Alphas told Winston.

“Enough. I think… young Humphrey may be right.” Winston decided. “This feud has gone on for too long. It might be time we combined our two packs. Together, we could take on any opposing force. And as a sign of our friendship, I will happily teach Humphrey our song.”

“Aaauuugh!” the Alpha moaned.

 _“What in the world are these guys saying?”_ Panini whispered to Thomas.

“I don’t speak wolf!” he whispered back.

“Okay, Humphrey: get your lungs ready.”

With that said, Winston sat on all fours as all Alphas burst into a song of howling. The howling was the most peaceful thing they’ve heard in this snowy wasteland, and the blizzard outside seemed to subside a little bit. It even made Cheren’s mind a bit more calm as he started to howl along with them. The song only lasted for so long until they slowed to a stop.

**You’ve learned the _Howls of Nights_! A song that’s been passed down to the Alpha wolves for generations, this will open the entrance to the abandoned war fortress!**

“Now onto the next order of business:” Winston spoke up. “Who’s hungry for human?!”

All eyes directed on the terrified Panini and Thomas.

“Not for lunch.” Cheren told them.

“Awwwww…” they all moaned.

After the trial, Kate led them up a secret path that brought them before the massive war fortress. The citadel looked very dark and ominous through the darkness of the blizzard, and the drawbridge entrance was high above them. “Here it is.” Kate told Cheren. “I don’t know what you plan to do in here… but just be safe. Good luck, Humphrey.” The female wolf gave Cheren a lick across the cheek before running back to the village.

“Hehehe…” Cheren blushed.

Panini saw his blush and yelled, “Just howl the stoopid song!”

Cheren shook back to reality and howled the shorter version of the wolves’ song. His howling echoed across the snowy valley, and once it stopped, the only sounds they heard was that of the windy blizzard. The quietness was shattered when the cranking of the drawbridge suddenly came down, providing entrance into the fortress.

As Cheren changed back into a human, he bared a look of remorse. Panini noticed this and walked over to ask him, “What’s wrong, Cheren?”

“…That girl wolf—Kate… she was this wolf’s girlfriend. The wolf that’s… i-in that mask right now.” Cheren spoke in a regretful tone. “She thought I was him. She doesn’t know… w-what happened. Was it wrong to keep the secret from her?”

“Hmm… hard to say. ‘Course, with all these masks, it won’t be hard to live some second lives!” Thomas said. “Ow!” Panini elbowed him in the rib.

“Well, Cheren… when it comes ta war, sacrifices have ta be made, right?” Panini asked. “Maybe, when this is over, we…we’ll show them the truth.”

Cheren sighed. “Yeah. No time to worry about it now.” Putting his serious look back on, he led them into the fortress. (Play the Icy Citadel’s theme from _Spyro: A Hero’s Tail_.)

 

_Dungeon 3: Frosty Citadel_

_Mission: Find the Master Sword._

The first room was rather small, but had a high ceiling with several stone pillars connecting to it, and a snowy ground. Upon their entry, they were already assaulted by a swarm of Ice Keese. One of the frosty bats nipped Cheren’s left ear, freezing it, and the boy immediately reacted by swinging his sword and slicing it. Panini swiftly dodged the Ice Keese flying at her and shot flames to take them out. As Thomas swatted the last few bats away with his hammer, he was suddenly yanked under the snow by the arms of an Eeno. He was beaten up before being tossed above the snow. He recovered and saw several lumps moving about the snow. Raising his hammer, the Drilovsky boy slammed the ground, causing the snowy monsters to come above the snow, their heads dizzy. Panini took this time to shoot fire at each of them, instantly melting the snowball-throwing creatures.

The metal bars on the door on the other side of the room opened as a result. But before moving forward, Cheren put on his Great Fairy Mask and found that its pink hair was sparkling. He noticed a set of small platforms attached to the pillars and walls around the room, each one going higher until it led into an opening by the ceiling. Each platform was too far to jump, so Cheren put on the Wolf Mask, proceeding to mask long leaps to each platform before reaching the opening at the top. Inside, he found a chest and became a human to open and free the white Stray Fairy before catching it in his bottle.

He jumped down to the floor below as the three continued through the door. They walked up a small staircase before finding their selves in a massive outside area. Snow poured down as much as ever, though it wasn’t as dark, over this area inside the fortress walls. There was a gaping, bottomless chasm that seemed to go across the whole area. There was another pathway on the other side, which had a massive statue of a warrior in a wolf uniform. To their right was a wall blocking their path, and a locked door beside it, and on their left was a small gap in the ground, with a higher ledge on the other side. They approached the ledge and looked down, seeing that the parallel ledge seemed a little unstable. Thomas slammed his hammer against the wall on their left, causing that ledge to sink to their level, revealing the rest of that path on the other side. Cheren shot his Hookshot to a target on that side, pulling him and Thomas over, while Panini jumped across on her own.

At the end of this path was a wall, but an unlocked door was beside it. However, Cheren noticed a wooden crate atop a ledge above that wall and used his Hookshot to pull himself to it. He found a large treasure chest above that ledge and went to open it, peeking inside and pulling out the very item he knew it’d be.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! Use it to see where you are and blaah-blaah-blah-blah.**

After jumping back down, Cheren and his friends entered the new door, finding a wide room with an icy floor, with several sharp rocks sticking out of the floor in the ice, and a block sitting beside them at the start of the icy floor. Along the far, left side of the room was a gap in the wall, and a high ledge above it, in which the block would serve as a good stepping-stone to reach. Cheren already knew this as an ice-block puzzle and began examining the slippery maze. He slid the block forward, letting it collide with the nearby stone. He then slid it to a stone on the left, pushed it ahead again, then slid it to a stone on the right. However, there was no other way to go from there, as pushing it further down the room would make it fall into a chasm, and no other way would seem to work.

However, as Thomas twirled the hammer with his hand, Cheren got an idea. He told the boy to stand along the right wall, parallel to the gap for the block on the other side. When Cheren slid the block down the floor, it was about to slide right past Thomas before the boy bashed it with his hammer, sliding the block right into the gap. Cheren grinned, seeing his plan work, as the three fist-pumped. With the block in place, the three were able to jump up to the higher ledge. They entered a doorway that led to a narrow, snaky hall with an icy floor that led upward and around. As they tried to walk up, a Mini-Freezard slid down the slope and made the group trip and slide down. They recovered and tried to run further up as Panini shot flames and melted any incoming Freezards.

When they reached the top of the slope, they found that a Red Freezard was guarding the door at the end. Panini tossed some flames, but they had no effect on the thick, red ice. Cheren ran up to try and strike it, but the Freezard hit him with an Ice Breath that froze him solid, leaving Panini to unfreeze him. Thomas then slammed the wall with his hammer, making the monster dizzy and hang his mouth open. Cheren proceeded to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into his mouth and blow the monster up, allowing them to enter the door. 

They made it back outside, finding their selves on an area high above the wide-open area within the fortress walls. A seesaw with a giant snowball sitting on one end seemed to be facing directly at the giant soldier statue. They already saw where this was going as Thomas raised his hammer and slammed it onto the seesaw's opposite end, sending the snowball flying across the chasm and straight at the statue's left leg. It collided with the knee and broke the leg, causing the statue to topple toward the other side, creating a bridge that linked both sides. With that, the kids dropped to the lower ground and crossed the fallen statue. The path on the other side didn't seem to have anything special on it, with only a single door.

They entered this door and made it to an empty room where a Small Key lied on the other side of an icy floor. When Cheren took his first step across, he immediately felt the ice crack. He gestured for Thomas and Panini to stay in place while he put on the Kateenian Mask, using his smaller form to cross the thin ice. He was able to retrieve the key and head back over, the group returning outside. They crossed the statue over the chasm again and headed for the locked door on the other side of the previous pathway.

They entered a small, cube-shaped room with an icy floor, a locked door on the left, a wall of wooden boards on the other side, and several lanterns hanging around the room. The three searched around the room, but couldn’t find a key or anything to help them along. However, when Cheren looked up at one of the lanterns, he noticed it wasn’t hanging from anything. He went into his wolf form and sensed that there was an Imp Poe floating there. The Poe swung its scythe at him, but Cheren jumped back and lunged at the ghost, biting into its chest and ripping its soul out, causing it to disappear. As a result, a key appeared where it fell. Cheren changed back as he grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

They entered a slightly bigger room with a large chasm covering almost the whole floor, with only a small pathway leading up and around, with a door at the top. At the top of the pathway, a yeti was rolling large snowballs down, but the snowballs were crashing at the end of the second floor of the pathway. They waited for the last snowball to go before dashing up the small slope. They tried to run for the second slope, but the yeti had already thrown another snowball down and rolled them back to the start. They jumped back to the first floor of the path, wondering how to get past the creature. Cheren seemed to remember something like this, so he took out his Bananarang and threw it at the end of the path. The yeti was lured away from his spot as he went to stare at the banana.

The trio hurriedly ran up the path during his distraction and made it up just before the boomerang came back. Cheren struck the yeti with his sword and took him out before he noticed. Once at the top of the path, they looked across and noticed there was a locked door on the first floor. Right above it, near the ceiling, was a platform with an eye switch on it. There were some ropes hanging from a metal bar that led to it, but they were too far apart. Instead, they just decided to enter this new door and see what lies within. They entered a circular room with many stone pillars as metal bars sealed the door behind them. (Pause song.)

The circular room was fairly dark as the three operatives skimmed around. They stopped when arrows were suddenly shot by their feet, and a figure skidded into the middle of the room, his feet leaving a trail of purple fire. “Is that-“ Panini began.

“Nerehc?!” Cheren exclaimed.

The demon-blooded Negative turned and faced Cheren with a smirk. “Hey, Cherry. Long-time, no see.” He held up his sword and prepared to strike. (Play Dark Pit’s Theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Sub-boss: Nerehc EiznekCm Onu_

Right away, Cheren and Nerehc were in a clash of their blades. Nerehc was using a sword he borrowed from the pirates as both opposites swung their swords fast before both blades came in contact, their forces pushing on the other. “What’s the big idea…” Cheren grunted, “and how did you get here?”

“You tell me.” Nerehc replied. “It’s your fault.”

They jumped to opposite sides of the room. “Me?! Why are you blaming me for your being here?!”

“Does the shrinking door sound familiar?”

“What??” Cheren looked surprised. “How did you-“

“Because when you went in that door and got shrunkified, I shrunk, too! Do you how scary being a bug size is? ?” he shuddered. “It was a nightmare. And now I’m splorped to this dimension, immediately I knew it was you! So you’re going to help me find a way outta this world, as soon as I teach you a lesson!” With that said, Nerehc shot at Cheren with his rocket feet, and the two opposites clashed blades again.

Cheren swung as fast as he could to try and hit his Negative, but Nerehc kept zipping around him, Cheren turning and defending with quick blocks. Cheren was able to kick his foot up into his shin, then give him a strike across the chest. Nerehc jumped back and pulled out a bow as he fired quick arrows at Cheren, which the boy defended with his shield. Cheren ran and tried to swing his sword at Nerehc, but the Negative flew up with his rocket feet and fired more arrows down, hovering safely above the room. Cheren chased him around while avoiding the arrows. After a short while of chasing, Cheren noticed the small ledges that were around the walls of the room.

Cheren threw on his Wolf Mask and turned into his werewolf form. “HOLY CRAP! !” Nerehc exclaimed with a look of utter shock. He fired arrows faster as Cheren began jumping around the wall’s platforms, getting close enough to Nerehc to leap at the Negative and tackle him to the ground, forcefully biting at his chest. He ripped a piece of Nerehc’s shirt off as the Negative jumped up and flew near the ceiling. Nerehc started to charge lightning in his fingers, so Cheren quickly ran around in his wolf form to dodge when Nerehc fired. Nerehc charged another lightning strike, but Cheren hid behind one of the pillars and avoided. When he peeked back out, Nerehc immediately threw another strike, but Cheren dodged.

Nerehc flew down again as Cheren changed back to a human, clashing with his Negative once again. Nerehc zipped behind and tried to shoot an arrow, but Cheren ducked and rolled behind to perform an upward strike. Nerehc flew back as he charged a ball of purple fire in his hand. He threw it at Cheren, but the boy simply used his shield to bounce it back and knock the Negative dizzy, allowing Cheren to run and deal a few strikes. Nerehc started flying around the room again as he launched more quick arrows.

Cheren turned into a wolf as he started to jump around the small platforms again. He was catching up to Nerehc, but the Negative quickly zipped to the other side. Cheren jumped his way across, but the speedy Negative kept zipping back and forth. However, that’s when Panini decided to throw a fireball and burn Nerehc’s pants, distracting the Negative long enough for Cheren to jump over and tackle him to the ground. Nerehc tried to crawl away, but Cheren kept him down as he furiously tugged on Nerehc’s jacket collar. Cheren ripped another piece of his clothing off as he threw Nerehc to the side. (End song.)

Nerehc lay tired on the floor as he turned at Cheren, his Positive changing back to a human as he gave a smirk. “Didn’t know I could do that, huh?”

“Okay… that is almost slightly cooler than being able to fly.” Nerehc replied as he got to his feet. “But screw this. I’ll catch you some other time. Later, Cherry.” With that, Nerehc threw his bow to the ground as he flew out of a hole in the ceiling. (Resume the Icy Citadel theme.)

The metal bars unsealed the door as Cheren went to retrieve his bow.

**You got the _Hero’s Bow_! This bow was stolen from you by Miyuki Crystal, and somehow Nerehc found it, but it’s yours again! With this, you can fire arrows and hit objects at a great distance! That’s the way it’s been since the medieval days! …Yyep.**

“And when we get the Master Sword back, yer mom might be less angry atcha.” Panini remarked.

“Shuddup…” Cheren told her with a chuckle.

They went back into the previous room where Cheren shot the eye switch. The ropes began moving along the metal bar, allowing Cheren to grab one and let it take him to the other side. He opened the chest and retrieved the Small Key inside, afterwards dropping to the lower floor as his friends accompanied him. The locked door led back to the outside area in the fortress’s center, on the other side of the wall where the first locked door sat by. On the other side of the chasm was another wolf-warrior statue, and on their right was a gap in the path with a drawbridge on the other side. The drawbridge was kept up by some ropes tied to the wall, so Cheren shot the ropes and made the drawbridge come down. They crossed it and entered a door to another small room.

This room had a snowy floor and a few mounds moving about the floor. Cheren suspected them to be Eenos, and when he approached the first one, the snow creature made itself known. However, the Eeno was wearing a stone helmet, preventing Cheren from striking it with his sword. Thomas bashed it in the head with his hammer and knocked it dizzy, but the armor wouldn’t come off. However, Cheren noticed the weak stalactites and shot the one above the Eeno with an arrow, causing it to come down and penetrate the monster’s armor. The armor came off, and Panini proceeded to burn and melt the monster. They repeated this process with the other Eenos, luring each one under a stalactite, Thomas stunning it with his hammer, Cheren shooting the stalactite down, and Panini burning the exposed Eeno.

The metal bars opened on the door, but Cheren first put on his Great Fairy Mask and found the hair was glowing. He noticed a disheveled patch of snow in a corner, so he went into his wolf form to go and dig it up. He found another Stray Fairy and caught it in his bottle. 

They entered the door and reached a room that was rather small in width, but stretched up a few floors. There was a metal lift of several platforms that led up higher, but the device was inactive. The three noticed a small hole in the wall between two crystals. Cheren peeked in and saw there was a frozen eye switch deep inside. Panini tried to throw a fireball into it, but her flames wouldn't fit into the small hole. Cheren got her to stand in place and hold a flame in front of the hole, while he shot an arrow through the flame and into the hole, setting the arrow on fire as it hit and melted the ice. The eye switch was hit and activated the platforms as they began scrolling up. They got onto a platform and were brought to a pathway on the second floor of the room.

The path led alongside the wall, where Freezards hid inside of holes and blew ice onto the path in attempt to freeze them. Thomas slammed his hammer into the wall and the Ice Breath stopped, for the Freezards had turned dizzy. Panini took this time to toss flames into the holes, melting the ice monsters. Coincidentally, one of the Freezards contained a Stray Fairy, which Cheren allowed into his bottle. They came to an icy slope where a Red Freezard guarded at the top. Thomas slammed his hammer into the wall and made the Freezard dizzy, but Cheren couldn’t get close enough to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. without slipping down the slope. However, he noticed the unstable stalactite above the Freezard and shot an arrow at it, making it drop and shatter the Freezard.

They dashed up the slope and many more after that as they were led further up the room. They eventually reached the top of the chamber, where there sat another large treasure chest. Cheren opened it and found the second main dungeon item inside.

**You got the _Compass_! Well, don’t you feel special?**

Afterwards, they passed down a small hallway that led to a door, which brought them outside on another balcony. There was another catapult that seemed to be aimed at the statue across the chasm, but there were no giant snowballs. However, Thomas directed behind them as they noticed the giant snowball seated on the roof above the door. The Drilovsky boy slammed his hammer against the wall, causing the snowball to roll off and onto the end of the catapult. He then proceeded to slam the other end, flinging the snowball over the chasm to ram the bottom of the statue. The statue toppled over and created another bridge across the chasm.

“Ya know, with all these puzzles and crazy contraptions, it makes ya wonder how these guys made their way around.” Panini thought aloud.

“No wonder these guys lost.” Cheren remarked.

As they made their way back down to the center area, Cheren checked his map mixed with his compass. He saw that there was a Stray Fairy in the room with the Poe, so they headed back there. They noticed that there was an eye switch behind the wooden boards, so Cheren fired an arrow through a gap and hit the switch. A stone door opened on the other side, where a giant snowball rolled out, the kids dodging as it smashed through the boards. They went into the cave where the snowball came from and found a chest containing the Stray Fairy.

Cheren checked his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy in the block puzzle room. The fairy was marked on the location of a stalactite on the ceiling. Cheren shot the weak-looking stalactite with an arrow and knocked it down, releasing a Stray Fairy that Cheren caught into his bottle. With that done, they made their way back and crossed the fallen statue to reach the newest side of the chasm. They followed the path to a circular area of the chasm, in which the chasm continued beyond an open wall in the middle, but no path seemed to lead alongside it. There was also a gap in the path where the open wall was. The three peeked down the trench—careful not to fall over the edge—and saw the silhouette of a large building of the fortress on the other side.

The three decided to enter the doorway they found on the left side of the circular area. This room had a rather large chasm with a huge glass wall protecting a maze of large pipes. One of the pipes seemed to come out over a platform where a large switch sat. The pipes seemed to intersect a lot in the maze, and a few of those intersections had eye switches on those spots on the glass wall. To their right was a mechanism that bared a resemblance to one of those “ring the bell at the top” games, in which the bar led all the way above the ceiling. For that reason, Thomas bashed the device and sent the little bar flying all the way up, ringing some bell that they couldn’t see.

In a small room above the chamber, a sleeping yeti was startled awake by the ringing of the bell. The yeti grumbled angrily as it walked over and grabbed a giant snowball, proceeding to roll it down a tunnel.

Back in the lower chamber, the trio watched as a giant snowball rolled down the pipe above, going into the maze where it rolled down the series of pipes, eventually coming out and falling into the abyss at the bottom. The three put on a confused look, but Cheren took out his bow and shot an arrow at one of the eye switches, causing a pipe in that intersection to change direction. The three saw the trick to this puzzle as Thomas bashed the device again, and another snowball started rolling down. Cheren began to shoot any eye switch the ball approached in attempt to direct it onto the large switch in the center. They had to repeat the process a couple times, but they eventually found the right path that led the ball onto the switch.

This caused a door on the left of the room to open. They went inside to a smaller chamber that had a strange, water-pump-like device. “Hey, this looks like some kind of hydro generator.” Thomas observed.

“In an ice fortress?” Cheren questioned. “I’d be surprised if this thing still works.” They noticed the frozen lever in front of the machine as Panini used a flame to melt the ice. Cheren was able to flip the lever, and, to their surprise, the machine sparked to life. They looked out a window into the larger as the chasm began filling with water that flowed into the fortress. Subsequently, the water flowed into the chasm outside, filling the river up halfway. They left the generator room and saw that a few ice chunks were floating in the water. Cheren opened his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy on the left of the chasm. He jumped the platforms to reach a platform with some snow on it, turning into a wolf to dig up the patch of snow. The Stray Fairy came out as Cheren reverted to human and caught it in his bottle.

They went back into the central area and found the river half-full. There was a Hookshot target on the other side of the gap, so Cheren held onto Thomas as he launched his Hookshot and pulled them over, while Panini jumped the gap on her own. They entered a door that led to a room with a rather long hallway. The hallway had an icy floor with several movable blocks along the way. The three noticed a yeti behind a glass wall along the side of the hall, up on a higher pathway that seemed to lead to another giant switch.

Cheren saw where this was headed and tossed his Bananarang in front of the yeti to draw its attention. It began to follow the boomerang as Cheren tossed it further down to make the yeti move closer. Along he came to a gap in the path in which Cheren had to push one of the blocks into the wall to allow it to cross. The yeti was coming to another gap, but the block wasn’t in front of it, so when Cheren pushed it ahead, Thomas had to whack it with his hammer to get it to go into the gap. A couple of White Wolfos emerged from the floor and tried to attack them, but Thomas and Panini kept them back to allow Cheren to make it to the end, eventually leading the yeti onto the switch. The barred door back on the other side of the hall opened as a result.

Before they went back down, however, Cheren noticed the ledge that was up by the yeti’s switch. He turned into a wolf and jumped up a platform to reach the ledge. He found and entered a door that brought him to the room with the Boss Key. The chest was protected by a gate on the other side of a snow-covered floor. As Cheren walked into the center, he flinched when a whirlpool suddenly spawned onto the floor. He ran away to keep from being sucked in, but it stayed on his tail as he ran about the room.

Cheren decided to turn into a human and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into the whirlpool. It exploded on the bottom, causing a floating lantern to shoot out. Cheren became a wolf again and used his senses to see and tackle the Poe, ripping its soul out once again. With the Poe defeated, the gates opened. Cheren went back into human form as he opened the yellow-and-blue chest to claim his prize.

**You got the _Boss Key_! Figure out which door THIS goes into, ya little slugguh!**

Cheren returned to the long hallway where his friends waited as the three headed into the room with the hydro generator. Once again, Panini had to unfreeze the lever so they could flip it. Right away, more water flowed into the river outside, quickly filling it up the rest of the way. They returned outside to find the river flowed all the way to the large building at the end. Cheren jumped in the river, and was frozen solid immediately. Thomas and Panini shook their heads at him as Panini pulled him out and unfroze him. “Hehe… I kinda forgot where we were.” Cheren blushed.

The three noticed the ice chunks flowing down the river and decided to hop on one, allowing it to take them down. They flowed to a rather tall staircase of large stairs that led to the fortress’s boss door. Before going over, however, Cheren looked at his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy on the walkway along the left of the staircase. They jumped onto one of the ice chunks to flow in that direction first. There were a few pots seated along the pathway, and Cheren smashed one of them to retrieve the last Stray Fairy.

“Okay, let’s get these to the Fairy Fountain, see what she gives us.” Cheren decided before they made the journey out of the fortress. (End song.)

**Outside the fortress**

When they made it outside, they found another hidden path that led around some stalagmites, into a small cave. Inside this cave was the fairy fountain, barely visible with all the snow that poured into the cave, creating a white fog. Cheren released the fairies and let them join their friends in the fountain.

Just like before, the fairies spiraled and mixed with the fairies in the fountain, disappearing in a flash of light. The three shivered as the blizzard winds blew past them from the cave’s entrance, the snows forming a tornado in the center of the fountain. The snows cleared and revealed yet another fairy child, with a white, fur coast, white boots, and a white ushanka on her head. She folded her exposed arms and shuddered herself, but stopped and smiled when she noticed Cheren, who gave a quizzical look. The fairy unfolded her arms and shook the cold off before speaking. “That fortress was too cold, even for me. Much too lonely inside, you know?”

“Well, unless you count all the monsters.” Cheren said.

“My name is Alyssyn by the way. Might I ask yours?”

“Um, Cheren.”

“Ooh, Cheren?” her eyes widened with wonder. “That’s a very interesting name. You know, a name has more value than one would think. Speaking your name could speak your whole identity. Some people channel all of their power into their name. When it is spoken by someone else, they could lose all of that power. If they speak it willingly, they give power to the one they spoke it to. By exchanging names, it’s as if you and I now share powers.”

“Um… cool?” It was always with random conversations, Cheren thought. However, this story did seem a bit familiar.

“This poor realm.” The fairy continued. “It’s been suffering for the longest time. No one being can withstand the frozen tundra for long. They’re bound to freeze to death eventually. Even the wolves have a difficult time adapting to it.”

“Hyeah, Cheren nearly broke down when we were walking through that blizzard!” Thomas exclaimed, earning a glare from Cheren.

The fairy breezed over and got in Thomas’s face, making an icy wind as she glided. “Would you find that funny if it was YOU who broke down helplessly in the cold?”

“Um…” Thomas leaned back nervously.

The fairy breezed back to the center and continued, “You were lucky to be there for each other at all. Like I said, no one person can withstand the tundra for long. It’s much better to have someone with you.” She smiled. “After all… it’s how the two of you slept so well.” Cheren and Panini exchanged glances and blushed. “And you’ve taught the two packs of wolves that much as well. The war that happened here years ago was fierce because both opposing sides didn’t know how to combine forces and stick together to survive. Always too stuck on what made them different. There was barely any real victor, they all destroyed each other. You only made it this far by sticking together. Young Cheren here couldn’t make it on his own.”

“Yeah, he sorta needed someone to be his mommy.” Thomas remarked. Cheren growled.

“Your friendship is a valuable thing, remember that. And just as I gave you my name, I shall now grant you the strength to go farther.” With that said, the fairy child put her hands together, opening them as a snowball formed. She blew on the snowball as the many flakes scattered, breezing past Cheren’s body as the boy shivered. However, the shivering didn’t last for long as Cheren felt more strength in his body.

**You got _increased strength_! Now you’ll only take half as much damage as before! …Which is kinda pointless since you never die. -_-**

“I know it’s not much, but… I’ve something else, too: when dawn shines bright, strike the rising sun with your arrow. Good luck!” And with one last giggle, the fairy child faded away as the blizzard winds blew past her.

**Frosty Citadel**

The three returned to the citadel and made their way up the large stairs, unlocking the massive door with the horned key. The boss door slid open, and once they entered, it slammed shut behind them.

They entered a chamber that was incredibly misty and dark. Frozen stone pillars connected the floor with the ceiling, where there were several pitch-black caves. The center of the room had a giant, bright blue ice cube, which glistened in the darkness. The three stared at the colossal, robotic goat that was frozen in the chunk of ice. Cheren touched Panini’s shoulder and nodded at the girl. Panini stepped forward and tossed a few green flames at the frozen figure. The ice immediately began steaming and dissolving. Soon, it was nothing, and the robot was free.

The robotic entity breathed and looked around the room. Its black eyes focused on the heroes as steam came from its nose. Its front-left foot scraped along the ground as he prepared to charge at the trio.

_Boss fight: Masked Mechanical Monst-_

_“GOOOOOHH!”_ The monster roared as it was immediately destroyed by a powerful ball of energy, vanishing in a puff of black smoke. Cheren, Panini, and Thomas gaped in utter shock as the robot’s pieces flew everywhere, its severed head landing right in front of them.

_Um… GOHT?_

The smoke cleared as they looked up to where the energy ball came from. From a cave above, a pair of angry yellow eyes glared at the heroes. Their mouths dropped when the mighty figure jumped down, quaking the ground before them. It was an ice-covered, draconian deity with small arms, a hunched back, and bulky legs. It had two, solid-stone wings on its back and horns on its head. The entity gave a powerful roar as the operatives readied to fight it. (Play Moldarach/Koloktos’ Theme from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_.)

_Boss fight: Ancient Pokémon Deity, KYUREM_

The three kept their guard up as the entity did nothing, keeping its glare on them. Cheren ran in first with his sword raised, but Kyurem swung its large wing and sent him flying into a pillar. Thomas ran at it afterward and swung his hammer, but Kyurem dodged and bashed him into another pillar. Panini ran to the side and tossed green flames at him, but Kyurem jumped behind her and knocked her away as well. Cheren recovered and saw Kyurem inhaling some breath. He raised his shield when the deity unleashed an ice-blue fire breath, successfully blocking the flames. Cheren then tried to toss his shield at the monster’s head, but it had no effect as the shield bounced off Kyurem’s rock-solid head.

Cheren stared into the monster’s bright yellow, glaring eyes as it stomped closer. The deity stopped in place and began to charge another attack. Cheren’s mind sparked as he remembered his mother’s old stories. The boy took his bow, aimed an arrow, and fired into Kyurem’s left eye, making it stop charging and shut it. While Kyurem rubbed his eye, Thomas ran in from the side and slammed Kyurem’s left foot with his hammer. The monster hopped around on the other foot as Panini took this moment to toss flames at the monster’s side. Kyurem ended up losing his balance and falling on his side. They were able to get a look at Kyurem’s underbelly, and Cheren noticed the big crack in it. The boy went into his Wolf form and ran at the deity, digging his teeth into the crack and trying to yank the armor off.

Kyurem yelped in pain and shook Cheren away, getting to his feet. Thomas ran at the deity, but Kyurem leapt behind him and pushed him away with his tail. Panini tossed more green flames, but Kyurem blocked with his tail and turned to smack Panini away. The deity saw Cheren approach and ready his arrow, but he immediately unleashed a breath of Icy Fire around the room. The blue flames stood tall and bright around the room as Thomas and Panini hurried to Cheren’s side. They each faced a certain direction, watching out for Kyurem. Panini saw the beast’s yellow eyes glaring behind the fire in her direction, and she tapped the two’s shoulders just before it unleashed an energy ball.

They jumped away from the flames as Cheren faced it and shot an arrow, successfully damaging its right eye. Panini used her power to blow some of the blue flames away, allowing Thomas to run over and hammer Kyurem’s foot. The beast fell over on its side, and Cheren became a wolf as he leapt across the flames and bit into the cracked underbelly. After a few more strong tugs, Cheren yanked a chunk of Kyurem’s stone skin right off.

Cheren saw that there was some softer flesh beneath Kyurem’s armor. The deity quickly got to his feet and leapt into one of the dark caves above. They looked up and kept an eye out for where the deity would appear, but it was too dark for them to see. Behind them, an energy ball was charged and released from one of the caves, blowing the operatives in different directions. Panini recovered and started randomly throwing flames up in the caves, but Kyurem still evaded their sight.

It was then Cheren noticed the severed piece of Kyurem’s stone skin. He detected a scent coming from it and went to sniff it. With the smell in his nose, he was able to use his senses to track the deity’s trail. He ran around the room, aiming his nose upward as he sniffed for the strongest source of the scent. He detected Kyurem in one of the caves and looked at Thomas, nodding up at that cave. The Drilovsky boy nodded and charged at the wall below the cave, giving a mighty swing and quaking that wall, causing Kyurem to fall out.

Cheren became a human and readied to shoot Kyurem with an arrow. The deity quickly hit Cheren with Glaciate, making the boy shiver with cold. Cheren weakly raised his bow and slowly pulled an arrow back, still shivering from the cold. Kyurem stepped forward and began charging a Freezing Shock, but he couldn’t charge it enough in time before Cheren launched an arrow at his left eye. Kyurem proceeded to rub his eye while Thomas ran and slammed his hammer on Kyurem’s right foot. As he hopped around, Panini tossed flames to knock the entity off balance. Cheren was able to shake off his cold and run forward to start dealing blows against Kyurem’s exposed underbelly.

Kyurem got to his feet and hollered another mighty roar. The deity charged a Hyper Beam in his mouth and released it at the heroes, who quickly ducked out of the way, letting the beam explode into one of the pillars. Kyurem jumped to another corner of the room and released another Hyper Beam, which the heroes dodged again as another pillar collapsed. When Kyurem destroyed another pillar, Thomas looked up as a boulder was about to fall onto him. The Drilovsky boy held up and his hammer and gave a mighty swing, sending the stone flying straight at Kyurem’s face. The deity was bashed hard in the face, making him grow dizzy. Thomas afterwards ran forward and slammed his hammer on Kyurem’s left foot, making the entity hop on the other as Panini shot flames at his side.

Kyurem was knocked onto his back, his exposed underbelly facing upwards. Holding his sword tight, Cheren ran up, leapt high in the air, and brought his sword into the stomach. (End song.)

Cheren got off as Kyurem got up, roaring with extreme pain, his cry echoing throughout the fortress. His crying soon came to a stop as he faced the three heroes. He looked at the severed head of Goht and ran to catch it in his mouth before retreating through a cave that was above a door that just opened.

“YOU ARE SO OFF MY POKEDEX WHEN I GET HOME!” Panini cried.

“Don’t worry about it, Panini.” Cheren told her. “Let’s see where he went.”

The three entered the doorway that just opened, finding a room with a short, steep staircase that led up to another door. They proceeded upward and entered this door. Before them was a small room with a dim light shining on the center, where none other than the Master Sword sat impaled in the ground. Cheren stared with amazement as he walked forward. He glanced right to find the severed head of Goht, the would-be dungeon boss. He looked around the room for Kyurem, but found no sign of the entity. “I guess he’s gone. …What was that about, anyway?”

Cheren proceeded to walk over to grip his sword and pull it out. Cheren felt the mighty power of the Master Sword in his left hand, swinging it around before raising it skyward. It was then that the sword’s spirit, Fi jumped out of the sword. Thomas flinched in shock, while Cheren gave a wide smile. _“It is good to see you again, Master.”_ Fi smiled. _“I must deeply apologize for being unable to accompany you earlier.”_

“Hehehe. I missed you, too, Fi.” Cheren then focused his sight on the fallen head of Goht. Cheren felt his sword sheathe suddenly transform into the blue and yellow one that belonged to the Master Sword, and sheathed his blade. He pulled out his Spirit Flute and approached the head, playing the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo, do-do-doooo._

Just like the others, the head glowed with a mystical energy before becoming just a regular mask. The Uno boy picked it up afterwards, because you should always pick discarded masks off the ground.

**You’ve seized _Goht’s Remains_! You just freed the spirit that was trapped within the body of evil Goht! …Actually, Kyurem sorta did it. You just played a pretty song. :\**

And just like the others, Goht’s mask started to shake and swallowed Cheren in a bright light.

 **Spirit World** (Cue the Giants’ Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

Cheren stood upon another pillar that towered over a white, snowy realm. The blizzards across the realm made it difficult to see the Giant in the distance, but Cheren could make out his blurry image. “Are you guys going to listen to me now? ? Because you have to do something! You can’t just leave Majora running around on his own!”

_“Rooowwwr-rr-rr-RRRROWRRR.”_

Fi translated, _“…You understand… wrong…”_

“I understand wrong?? What are you talking about? Majora’s dangerous, isn’t he? He’s controlling Miyuki and using her to cause destruction to this world! Are you honestly just gonna let that slide?”

_“…She is… his matesprite…”_

“Matesprite?? What the crud is that?? Whatever that means, I can’t let Majora be around Miyuki. I have to destroy him, one way or another. Even if it’s without YOUR help.”

_“…”_

“…Huh? Well? Don’t you have anything to say?” There was silence. “…Alright… I’ll rescue the others. In return… you stay out of my way.”

The light swallowed Cheren and Fi, and the vision ended. (End song.)

**Unknown Location**

_“Hmm… this bed is soft.”_ Miyuki/Majora spoke as they rubbed her hands against the surface of the purple blanket. The possessed girl jumped out of her shoes and plopped onto the bed, lying on her back with her head rested on the pillow. _“This poor girl… she really is beautiful. At first, I was only fascinated with using her as a vessel, like Medusa promised me. But now…”_ Majora looked behind his own mask, staring at the beautiful sleeping face of Miyuki Crystal. _“She is so troubled… So… innocent. And making her do all of these crimes… who am I to control her? It saddens me that… I need her… to do… the worst of all crimes. Huh?”_ He sat up when a warping sound was heard. He watched as the red-eyed, red-aura Zoni flew his way. The possessed alien stopped and stared into Majora’s eyes. _“…So… you’ve made it after all.”_

The Zoni’s left eye showed seven pupils.

_“After all this time… you’ve kept your word.”_

Eight eyes and a wink could be seen in the Zoni’s eye: _:::;)_

**Yyyeah… if those last two scenes weren’t a dead giveaway, I don’t know what is. XP Soo, yes, that was Goht from the original Majora’s Mask, BUT NOT REALLY! XD And that brings another world to an end. I wanted to have a second mini-boss guard the Boss Key, but I.. just couldn’t be troubled with it now. -_- And yeah, if you’ve seen the movie _Alpha and Omega_ , you’ll know where those wolves come from. Also, don’t worry about that “find the Poes” sidequest, ‘cause that’s one of those really long ones in Zelda we’re not gonna do. ;) I actually really like the next world that’s coming up, it’s probably my favorite. Probably. Next time, we will head there, I guess. Later.**


	11. Getting Slagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a voyage to Tortuga Island, Cheren and Melissa are captured by the Slag Pirates. Cheren's items are stolen, so they must escape and recover them.

**Hello, peoples. Welcome back to _Operation: MASKED_. Here, we will begin the fourth world of the story, and one of my favorites. It’s pirate-themed! ;D**

****

**_

Chapter 11: Getting Slagged

_**

****

_Five-year-old Cheren Uno kept a steady aim on the target before him as he pulled the plunger-arrow back on the bow. His finger slipped, and he ended up getting the plunger stuck to his own hand. His mother giggled as she went over to pull the plunger off. “You need to keep a tight grip, Cheren. You’ll end up cutting your own hand if you can’t hold it right. Here, let me help.”_

_Rachel put the arrow in the bow again and put it in Cheren’s hands, kneeling down beside her son as she helped him pull the arrow back. “Just hold on tight… eye on the bull’s-eye…” When Rachel let go, Cheren was about to fire the arrow, but he fell back and shot it upward, sticking the plunger on the bottom of Rachel’s nose. Rachel squinted her eyes together to look at the plunger before yanking it off. “Not only am I not a bull, but that was my_ NOSE _.”_

_Cheren and Rachel started to laugh playfully._

“Mmm… Mom…” That morning, Cheren was fast asleep on the couch in the treehouse’s living room, smiling from his peaceful dream. The Uno boy rolled over and fell over the couch, landing on top of Panini, who slept on the floor. “YOUCH!”

The two shook the dizziness off and stared into each other’s eyes. “Uhhh… good morning.” Cheren greeted with a blush.

“A bit young for this, aren’t we?” Panini joked.

Cheren got back to his feet and helped the girl to stand as well. The boy still kept his blush as he rubbed the back of his head. “Still, it’s… great to wake up on top of you instead of when… you’re not around.”

Panini giggled.

“Hehe… today feels a lot brighter, just ‘cause. Hm?” Cheren instantly remembered something as the morning sun shone through the window. He turned and slowly approached the balcony door, walking outside as he stared at the bright sun.

“Gonna get yer eyes burned out, y’know.” Panini said. “It’s no wonder ya need glasses.”

Cheren’s eyes focused intently, squinted as the sun slowly rose higher. With a whiff through his nose, the boy held up his bow, pulled back an arrow, and launched it straight at the light. The arrow didn’t get far when it suddenly froze above the street. It brimmed with the light when the tip of the arrow suddenly burst into flame. It fell to the street below, still flickering with its flame.

Cheren and Panini climbed to the ground below and stared at the flaming arrow. Cheren picked it up and held it toward the sun.

**You got the _Fire Arrow_! This mystical arrow will set flame to whatever it hits! …So, you’ve pretty much made Deku Sticks and spring water obsolete! ;D**

By the time everyone else had awakened, they were all doing their usual morning routines, with Cheren, Panini, and Harry having breakfast at the table. “Um, listen, Panini… I think you should stay here.”

“WHAT??”

“Yay, random breakfast conversations!” Harry exclaimed.

“Cheren!! After all I went through just ta get here, ya want me ta stay behind??”

“Hey, I didn’t want you to come in the first place, all right? Not only was it a risk never getting back, but we don’t know what we’re up against in the future. We don’t know how dangerous it’ll be, so it’s best if you stay here. Besides, it’s… best if we have less people to keep track of on a mission.”

“Feh. If it wasn’t for me, ya would have frozen ta death on Holoska.”

“I was there too, you know.” Thomas reminded.

“Well, I’ve got the Fire Arrow now.” Cheren reminded. “This way, I won’t have to worry about needing you and you… getting in the way.” He shrugged.

“‘Getting in the way.’ Shyah, right.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Well, we’ll see what yer Fire Arrow does for ya after you get frozen and there’s no firebender to defend ya.”

“Hopefully, we won’t go anywhere else icy. But come on, Panini, just stay here. Please?”

Panini sighed. “Fiine, fine. But only because, after yer captured and send for my help, I get to gloat my butt off at you.”

“Hehe! Well said!” Cheren grinned sheepishly. “Besides, it might be dangerous knowing Nerehc is on the loose.”

“Who’s Nerehc?” Kellie asked.

“My Negative. You guys have a Negaverse, right?” They nodded. “Good, less explaining. Long story short, he’s sort of a half-demon, too, but he has firebending powers. He also likes to cause destruction and havoc just for the fun of it. And now that we’re in a new universe with a clean slate, he might want to repeat his actions from before. I feel like we should stop him first. He might be allied with Majora.”

“Actually, when you two were having that battle, I was able to stick a tracking device onto his shirt collar.” Thomas told them. “In case we ever needed to follow him.”

“Really? Good thinking, Thomas.”

“Yeah, and I was able to follow his whereabouts with this.” Melissa said as she held up a small device with a monitor with a blinking red dot. “It looks like he’s hiding somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean.”

“Good.” Cheren stood up. “It’s imperative that we catch him.”

“Changing your priorities that fast?” Thomas asked.

“Well, I’m sorta worried about him, too. I don’t know about you guys’, but people in my world have the same lifespan as our Negatives. No them, no us. So if something happens to him, well…”

“Yikes… I’m suddenly worried for _my_ Negative.” Harry said.

“That doesn’t explain how he was able ta get here, though.” Panini replied.

 _“So many questions…”_ Cheren said quietly. “But that’s the adventure, right? So, who’m I going with this time?”

“Me, duh.” Melissa told him. “I don’t trust anyone else with my 2x4. ‘cept maybe… well, you know. Come on, let’s get to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!” was all she said as she ran off.

Cheren raised a confused brow. “Um… I’m coming.” He proceeded to run in her direction.

“Cheren!” The boy halted immediately, turning at Panini. The Irish-Polish gave a smirk and a wink and said, “Remember our deal: you get captured, I shake my butt atcha!”

Cheren gave a smirk and a wink back. “Don’t place too many wagers on that.” With that, he ran off.

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.; over the seas… Termina**

And just like before, Cheren and Melissa were speeding over the sunny seas, en route to the area where Nerehc supposedly waited out in the Pacific. “So, what’s the deal with these Giants you guys’ve been talking about?” Melissa asked.

“Oh, I dunno.” Cheren sighed. “It felt like they were going to break Majora’s curse, then all of a sudden, they wanna _protect_ Majora, or somethin’. Sigh, I feel like we’re just wasting our time in rescuing them. Now that I have the Master Sword back, I’d like to just track him down and deal away with him myself, but I’m not sure where he is. …Oh yeah. Another thing: any idea what a ‘matesprite’ is?”

“‘Matesprite’? Isn’t that something from-” Melissa silenced herself when the monitors started beeping. “Hang on. There’s something coming toward us.”

Cheren looked at his monitor. “I don’t see anything.”

“It says it’s coming behind us.”

“My TV isn’t showing anything!”

“Well, flip the channel back to ours and see what’s…” The two looked around as the ship began shaking.

“AAAH!” Everything suddenly went to dark. 

**Dreams**

_“Chereeen…Chereeen… WAKE UP, boy!”_

“Whuh-uh!” Cheren shot his eyes open, finding himself drifting in a realm of darkness.

 _“That’s more like it…”_ In the darkness, Cheren saw the dark silhouette of a huge figure.

 _“Majora.”_ Cheren said coldly, gritting his teeth.

_“Poor little boy… struggling so desperately to save his girl. Your journey is a wasteful one. But I can assure you, Miyuki is safe and sound in my grasp.”_

“LIAR!” Cheren threw an arm out at him. “You’re using her as your puppet! But no matter what it takes, I’m going to stop you. I won’t leave this world until I save Miyuki!”

_“Really? Then tell me something, child: why exactly are you trying to save her?”_

“Because as Supreme Leader, it’s my sole responsibility to protect kids everywhere, including my fellow operatives, from any force that tries to harm them.”

_“Is that so? I wonder… are you trying to rescue Miyuki because she’s your friend… or is it all in your pitiful quest to be a great leader?”_

“What??”

 _“Everyone wears masks, Cheren. Be they over their faces... or their souls. Everyone has something they wish to conceal. And what lies beneath your mask, couldn't be more clear to me. You don’t_ really _care about Miyuki. You only wish to save her because you want to be as good a leader as your mom. Risking life and limb to save any random child would boost that rank. And because of that, your judgment is clouded. You fail to see that Miyuki is in safe arms.”_

“What’re you talking about?? You’re a demon! You wish only to use her as your pawn!”

_“It’s true… in the beginning, I wanted her only to do my bidding. But… she is so much more. After days of sitting upon her face… I’ve grown fond of her. I want to protect her… from selfish beings. Such as yourself.”_

“I am _not_ selfish. Miyuki isn’t just a fellow operative, she’s my friend. I only wanted to help her.”

_“Really? And what are you going to do once you find us, anyhow? Are you going to kill me?”_

“Hmmmm…” Cheren growled. “I don’t kill, Majora. But you’re a demon. You’ll just go right back to your homeland and rest up. It doesn’t count.”

_“Haaaaaheheha! ‘It doesn’t count.’ You’re a hypocrite, boy. As big a hypocrite as your mother. Setting up phony morals for yourself, living by a false policy just to be a better leader in your own eyes. Really, you’ll kill anyone who gets in your way. It’s selfish humans like you Miyuki was disgusted with. You know why you couldn’t save her before? It was because of that selfishness. That selfish desire to seem like a better person. It’s why you couldn’t save her before, and you can’t save her now. That’s why she wants to stay with me.”_

“And how are YOU any different??” Cheren asked, feeling more angry than ever. “It’s your selfish desire to destroy the world, just like any other demon.”

_“Yes… but Miyuki and I share a special connection. We both have something in common. She has never felt more close with anyone than she does me. That’s why I want to protect her from you… at all costs.”_

“Protect her from _me_?? You have that backwards! When I find you, I’ll make you ever regret saying that! You’re nothing but a heartless demon and I WILL stop you!”

 _“Ahh… but Miyuki’s opinion is not taken into that equation… is it?”_ On that note, the dark vision faded away.

“Hey! Where’re you going?! Don’t you dare be like those Giants! HEYYY!!!”

**Pirate Fleet; prison hold**

Cheren woke up on a cold, hard metal floor as he sat up and gripped his head, still feeling his blood slightly boil with anger. “Grr, stupid Majora… I care about Miyuki. A lot more than he does. Oh?” Cheren then realized they were sitting in some metallic cell, with Melissa sitting boredly by the bars, her head rested on her right hand while she scraped a cup across the bars with her left hand, making a rather annoying sound. Cheren stood up on his tiptoes to see out of a barred window. He saw they were on a ship of some kind, the waves brushing along the side as the morning sun shone through the cloudy sky.

“A ship? But… that can only mean-” Cheren turned at the sound of footsteps, the two looking to see the huge, oven-like pirate, Sprocket, walking alongside the chubby Captain Slag, and Slag’s henchman, Rusty Pete. The pirates stopped and glared at them in their cell.

“Well, look who it be: those bratty kids that were in that jungle.” Sprocket observed.

“Check yer vision sensors, Sprocket: one of these lads be a lass now, ay?” Slag corrected.

Sprocket turned a dial on the side of his head, refocusing his vision as he noticed Melissa. “Ahh. Okay. Sorry, Cap’n.”

 _“Slag.”_ Cheren stated with a glare. “What’ve you been up to? Still pilfering and pillaging, not giving a hoot?”

“HHO HO ho! Aye, along the lines. But I cut me a deal with that wee twin o’ yours.”

“Nerehc?!”

“Aye, the young prince. Rather small fry fer someone so royal. Regardless, ‘e’s placed a bounty on yer head, and a mighty reward is ta come our way if we are successful. Why, a young prince of demons is sure to make us fabulously wealthy. ‘e’s resting right now, gettin’ ‘imself drunk on soda on Tortuga Island. But once ‘e returns, bundles of doubloons awaits us.”

“Psh, you don’t _really_ think Nerehc is that rich, do you?” Cheren chuckled with a smirk. “He’s just some kid that likes running around, getting into trouble. I’m sure whatever he told you was just some sham.”

“A sham, ye say?” Sprocket raised a brow. “Do these words be true?”

“Arr, don’t listen ta the likes of him, Sprocket.” Slag told him. “If Nerehc really _be_ lying ta us, we’ll ‘ave him keelhauled ‘fore Davy Jones even ‘as a chance to come and suck his succulent soul.”

“Uhhh.” Cheren didn’t quite get this pirate talk.

“Enjoy the ride, lad and lassie. For we shall arrive on Tortuga very soon.” And on that note, Slag led his henchmen out of the room.

“Don’t worry, kids! If yer lucky, you’ll get to taste-test their new shipment of grog!” Rusty Pete told them positively with a hiccup before leaving.

“WELL-P, that sure didn’t take long before we got captured.” Melissa threw up her arms, exasperated. “So, shall we call Panini and prove you right?”

Cheren felt around his pants and shirt, feeling nothing underneath. “We can’t, anyway. They took all my stuff, and probably yours, too. ...Except for my Empty Bottle, apparently.” Cheren said as he pulled out his bottle for catching Stray Fairies. “But I’m not waiting until this ship gets to Tortuga, we’re breaking out of here FIRST.”

“Well, how’re we supposed to do that?”

As Cheren stared at the Empty Bottle in his hand, the only item he still had, he suddenly thought of something. Sparing a glance at Melissa, the boy opened his bottle and swiped it at Melissa, catching her perfectly inside. “WHOA!!” He wanted to question how he was able to do that, but before wasting time, he simply stuck his bottle outside of the cell and opened it, setting the girl free as she plopped to the floor, her hair messy.

“Okay… that’s _one_ way to escape from prison.” She said, still not believing it either.

“Makes sense how all these Stray Fairies were able to fit in here.” Cheren chuckled. Melissa saw the keys hanging on a wall in the room and went to grab them, opening the cell to let Cheren out. “Thanks, but we’re not free yet. Let’s get my stuff back and find a way off this ship.” (Play the Pirates’ Fortress theme (Orchestrated) from _Majora’s Mask_. Or just… play the normal one if you can’t find it. :/)

 

_Stage 15: Slag’s Fleet_

_Mission: Sneak past the pirates and retrieve Cheren’s items._

The two operatives creaked open the door to the prison hold, peeking outside for any guards. A small staircase was outside the door, which the two quietly snuck up and peeked down the hallway. A pirate was coming down the hall, so the operatives backed away, down the stairs and behind the door as they watched the pirate sneak by. When he was gone, they went back into the hall and quietly hurried to the direction the pirate came from. They made another turn right, where a door led outside. Cheren tried to turn the nob, but it wouldn’t open. They peeked out of a window to see the door was blocked by a crate on the other side.

They decided to head in the other direction of the hall where the pirate went. They saw the pirate coming back, so they quickly ducked behind some crates and barrels. When the pirate walked by, he looked in their direction, but saw nobody there. He only shrugged and continued walking as Cheren and Melissa snuck further down, wearing a barrel as a disguise. They turned a left corner down the hall, finding a dead end with more crates and barrels. Hanging on the wall, however, was Cheren’s Kateenian Mask. The boy proceeded to take it off the wall.

**You got the _Kateenian Mask_ back! It’ll be easier to sneak past pirates when you’re a shorty!**

The kids hid back in the barrel and snuck by the pirate again. He was a little confused with that barrel seeming to switch places again and again, but decided to wave it off. The kids made it back to the door, and on the opposite side of the corridor from it was the entrance to an air duct on the ceiling. Cheren became a Kateenian as Melissa lifted him up and into the duct. Cheren easily walked through in his Kateenian body as the duct took him outside the sealed door. He dropped out behind some crates, safely unnoticed by the pirates patrolling the deck. Cheren became a human again as he proceeded to move the crate blocking the door out of the way, allowing Melissa to get outside.

They hid behind one of the many rows of crates, peeking over to look at the patrolling pirates. They saw a plank that connected to a neighboring ship on the other side of the deck, but several pirates were guarding. Cheren noticed a net loaded with fishes at the front of the deck and put on his Kateenian Mask before beginning to sneak through. He snuck between two rows of crates when a pirate’s back was turned at him, then had to crouch behind rows of sacks of flour to avoid the other pirates. One of the pirates stood in place as he simply looked in each direction every few seconds. When his back was turned, Cheren was able to run by him before another patrolling pirate could come back and notice. Cheren made it behind some crates, where a lever sat, connected to the crane that was holding the fishnet. Cheren flipped the lever and caused the net to drop, dumping fish all over the deck.

All of the pirates directed their attention at the fish and ran over to investigate, while Cheren quietly snuck away during their distraction. He and Melissa met up at the wooden plank and were able to cross it with no patrolling guards. After making it to the other ship, they crouched behind some more crates, staring as the pirates seemed to be guarding a chest. To their left was a staircase that led to an upper section of the ship, but a pirate was standing guard up top. The pirate ship was also rocking lightly back and forth, side-to-side, and a small crate at the front of the deck was sliding back and forth. Cheren, still in his Kateenian form, tiptoed over behind the crate when it was on their side, and moved quickly to stay behind it as it slid back. Cheren was able to sneak behind the two pirates, who Cheren noticed seemed to be wobbling slightly when their side was shifted toward the sea.

He waited for the ship to tilt back, so when the pirates wobbled, he made the first one trip and fall into the sea. The second one didn’t seem to notice as the ship wobbled back again, leaving Cheren to trip him. Melissa took this time to sneak over as Cheren opened the chest and retrieved the next of his stolen items.

**You got the _Hookshot_ back! Use it to grapple things! …Yaaaaay!**

The two noticed the wooden Hookshot target hanging on the wall above the upper walkway. Cheren held onto Melissa as he shot the Hookshot and pulled them to it, unnoticed behind the pirate above the stairs. The pirate felt like he heard something behind him as he thought aloud. “Hurrr… I should turn around… but I was only programmed to face in this general direction. Murff… I hate code.”

The two walked across the pathway around the side of the ship, getting to the back where a bunch of pirates were singing and dancing on the deck below. _“We’re devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo hooo, yo hooo, a pirate’s life for me.”_

The operatives snuck down the stairs and hid behind more crates. They saw a lifeboat across the deck that could probably take them to another ship, but there were too many pirates and there was nothing to hide behind. They saw a metal pipe that led into the ship across the row of crates, so they hurried over and carefully climbed inside without being spotted. They slipped into the ship’s kitchen, inside of an open stove, where a pirate was chopping up carrots and celery on a counter. When the pirate walked over to the sink, the kids crawled around the table in the center. They stayed behind the table as they looked to a locked door, which read, _Ship control room_. They also saw that the pirate had the key on a necklace around his neck.

As the pirate kept walking around the center table, doing chores in each area of the kitchen, Cheren saw labels on the different cabinets above the kitchen. One read _Plates and Silverware_ , another read _Canned Goods and Other Canned Items_, while another read _Grand Pianos for when you get those fortune cookies that predict one will fall on you_. Cheren immediately thought up a plan, so when the pirate was about to walk under said cabinet, Cheren Youth Rolled into the counter behind the pirate, causing the grand piano to slip out and crush him. The pirate shot out from the middle of the piano, his body squished like an accordion as he wobbled up and down. Cheren was able to take the key around his neck and hurry over to the locked door.

Inside the ship’s control room, they found several pipes and cranks, as well as a lever that read, _Trapdoor deck switch_. The two friends exchanged curious glances as Cheren pulled the lever. On the back deck of the ship, a huge trapdoor opened that caused all of the dancing pirates to drop in. By the sound of that quaking, Cheren and Melissa had a feeling what just happened. They went back in the kitchen and entered another door that led into a dark hallway. They took a staircase that led onto the deck, where they found the whole of the singing pirates gone beneath the large trapdoor.

With the pirates gone, the two kids unhooked the lifeboat and used it to float over to another ship. Since they were actually space-pirates, the lifeboat floated in the air. It brought them to the deck of another ship, where they hid behind more crates to avoid patrolling pirates. There was a door near them that led inside the ship, but a pirate stood next to it as he faced their direction. They had no choice but to go around the other way. They saw another box on their right, so they peeked out to make sure no pirates were watching before running behind that crate. The next crate was on the other side of the deck, but one of the pirates faced steadily at the spot between them, only turning away for a brief moment.

Cheren grabbed Melissa’s wrist as they waited for the pirate to turn away, then quickly launching his Hookshot to grab and pull them toward the box, quickly hiding behind to avoid the pirate’s vision. There was one more pirate they had to sneak behind before they successfully made it to the door into the ship, avoiding the attention of the other pirate beside it.

They entered a narrow hallway where several pirates were hard at work mopping the floors. On the other side of the hall were four crates, stacked in stacks of two as they blocked the door. Cheren saw a ladder by their left that went up to a shelf by the ceiling. He peeked out to make sure all of the pirates were focusing on the floor before climbing the ladder, then carefully sidling his way across the shelf to the other side. He kept his eyes looking down at his feet nervously to make sure he stayed on the shelf. Not noticing the hole in the wall ahead, he was startled when a Snapdragon popped out and nearly chomped his head. He was inches away, but far enough to avoid it and stand his ground. Thankfully, the pirates didn’t seem to hear him. Without his sword, Cheren didn’t see any way to attack the Snapdragon, so the boy was forced to drop off the shelf and grip the edge to climb across.

He tried to make little sound as possible so the pirates wouldn’t hear, and hoped the shelf wouldn’t collapse due to his weight. He was able to get fairly far before he noticed another Snapdragon hole below. Cheren quietly climbed above the shelf again and sidled along to avoid it. When he made it to the end, he wasn’t sure where to go to next. However, he noticed the many crates, ropes, and barrels that were aligned on the parallel shelf. Among those, he noticed Sackboy’s Mask leaning against one of the crates. He looked at the crate stacks blocking the doorway and jumped to them, flailing his arms to keep his balance upon landing. He stood his ground as he then jumped to the other shelf, retrieving his mask.

**You got _Sackboy’s Mask_ back! Now you can somewhat alter environments in certain areas! ‘Cause not everyone appreciates creativity. :P**

Cheren put on his mask and climbed onto the crate it was leaning on, which coincidentally had an Arrangement Pad. Cheren went into Rearrangement Mode and proceeded to move the crates blocking the door out of the way. Since there were four crates and also four pirates, he was able to drop each crate on a pirate, knocking them out, allowing Melissa to get across the hall as well. They entered the new room, which appeared to be some kind of storage chamber. Barrels, ropes, and other luggage piled the room. However, there was a certain item that caught Cheren’s eye: a large, white sail with a greenish-blue skull and crossbones. Cheren picked the sail up as he flapped it to get the wrinkles out.

**You got the _Pirates’ Sail_! This large piece of fabric catches the wind and allows the pirates to sail overseas!...which makes you question why _space_ pirates would have it, but it’s in this room for a reason. Now make use of it yourself as you allow the gentle winds to blow you away!**

The two then approached a large, open window, peeking out to find the next ship was far in front of this one on their right. They also felt the wind blowing in that direction as well. “You know, we could probably use that sail as a glider.” Melissa suggested.

“Yeah, I know, I read the in-game text.”

“The what?”

“Never mind. Grab on.” Melissa wrapped her arms around Cheren as they jumped out the window, and Cheren immediately whipped the sail up, holding it in both hands as the wind was caught under it. The two were able to glide along the side of the ship, peacefully drifting toward the next one ahead. They saw an open window in that ship and glided into it, Cheren quickly pulling his sail in.

They made it into a room that was loaded with tables of flowers and other exotic plants. They crouched behind a few of the shrubs when they noticed no one other than Sprocket. The buff, stove-like pirate’s left hand was in the shape of a water can, lightly sprinkling each little plant he walked by. “Ahhh, the pity.” The pirate sighed to himself. “The lads would never understand. That my true purpose in life... is to water plants and study botany.”

The two operatives saw the S.Q.W.I.R.T. placed on one of the tables, close to Sprocket. They only had to do like before and crawl around on the ground, safely out of Sprocket’s eyesight. When they crawled close to the S.Q.W.I.R.T., they had to wait for Sprocket to walk away. After he did so, Cheren was able to walk up and take the 2x4 water-gun back.

**You got your _S.Q.W.I.R.T._ back! With this, you’ll be the best gardener ever! ...Or be a plague to plants everywhere. Whichever.**

The two looked up to see an open, circular window near the ceiling. Cheren looked at one of the plants that bared close resemblance to a vine and watered it with the S.Q.W.I.R.T., the room shaking as the plant grew into a vine with large leaf platforms. “WHOA!” Sprocket’s eyes widened at the sight of this. The operatives quickly crawled and hid under a table as Sprocket came to observe it. “Such beauty! I knew all the love and care I give to these plants would pay eventually! Oh, I could just stare at this marvel for hours...”

Cheren and Melissa exchanged grumpy looks. Now they couldn’t climb that beanstalk without being spotted. However, another idea sparked in Cheren’s mind when he noticed a fully grown orange flower near the opposite end of the room. He glanced over to make sure Sprocket was still transfixed as he snuck over and sprayed the reverse-growth water on the flower, causing it to close up and shrink. Cheren quickly crawled back under as Sprocket spared a glance over, his eyes catching sight of the shriveled plant. He grumbled as he trudged over to try and water it. This served as a great distraction for Cheren and Melissa to quietly climb the beanstalk. Cheren easily made it to the top and hopped out the window. Melissa tried to jump, but barely made it as she gripped the windowsill. Cheren hurriedly grabbed and pulled her in before Sprocket could turn to notice.

The two landed on an outer walkway of the room, walking around it as they found a zipline. Cheren flipped his sail over it and Melissa held onto him as they slid down to the deck below. There were lots of boxes lying around, and pirates patrolling the area. There was a very high, steep staircase that led to the highest room on this ship, which they believed to be the captain’s cabin, and two pirates were guarding it at the top. The two had to sneak around some crates and avoid attention from the pirates. They made it behind a very large pile of crates, in which a pirate seemed to be patrolling around on one of the floors. Cheren and Melissa climbed onto the first floor of the stack, watching as the pirate paced back and forth. In the middle of his row was a stack low enough to climb higher, but it was too high to reach. So in that sense, it’s not low enough, huh?

When the pirate wasn’t looking, the two climbed onto another higher floor in the corner, hiding from his vision. It was there they discovered an Arrangement Pad, so Cheren turned into Sackboy to have an overview of the area. One of the higher crates was open, and conveniently had some large plums stashed inside. Cheren picked one of the plums up and dropped it over the pirate’s head. His head was completely covered, and he kept pacing back and forth with a plum over his head, unable to really see. The two were able to jump and stand on the plum-headed pirate, allowing him to walk them to the middle area, where they used him to jump up and onto the higher stack.

The two easily made it to the top of the pile, where a treasure chest sat. Cheren opened it and pulled out his trusty bow.

**You got the _Hero’s Bow_ back! Now you can shoot things from a distance! Just don’t poke anyone’s eye out, okay?**

Cheren wanted to begin shooting down pirates from above, but they didn’t think they could shoot them all in time before they ran for backup. However, Melissa noticed a large beehive hanging from the deck’s smokestack. Without beginning to question how they could set up that hive here, Cheren shot an arrow at the nest, causing it to drop to the deck, where it broke. A bunch of large, angry hornets came out, glaring hatefully at the pirates. The pirates were about to run away, but one of them spoke, “Come on, lads. We’re robots. What can _bees_ do to us?”

But that’s when the hornets pulled out a bunch of machineguns, loaded and aimed at the pirates. The bunch of robots screamed and cowered away as bullets fired around aimlessly. The two pirates at the top of the stairs ran down and ran away from the area, flailing their arms as the bees fired and pursued. The only pirate left was the one on the crates, who still had a plum over his head. The deck was basically cleared as Cheren and Melissa high-fived and dropped down. The two proceeded to head up the steep staircase to the captain’s cabin. Once they reached the top, however, they noticed the Master Sword laying discarded on the floor. Cheren was confused by this. “Why’d they hide everything else but leave _this_ lying around?”

Cheren picked the sword up in his left hand and held it up as Fi jumped out. _“Forgive me, Master Cheren. For the second time, I was unable to provide you assistance.”_

“Hehe, don’t worry, Fi.” Cheren smiled. “You know I would never lose you.”

“Hey, what happened to that other sword you had?” Melissa asked.

“...Hm... I dunno.”

Cheren sheathed the sword as the two entered the captain’s cabin. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large treasure chest. And as anyone would know, large treasure chests contain something good. So Cheren went to open it, having to endure another display of golden lights. When the lights went away, Cheren pulled out a familiar sack. (End song.)

**You got the _rest of your items_! Rather than leave them lying around, Slag kept the rest of the stash to himself. Probably to either keep you from cheating in stealth, or because they couldn't think of any puzzles for them. I dunno.**

_“Stalkin’ sweet beauties, slackin’ on duties, all.. drunk ALL the WAAAY!”_ Two singing voices could be heard outside the cabin. Cheren and Melissa exchanged quick glances and hid behind the open chest. The door was kicked open as Captain Slag and Rusty Pete came wobbling in, holding jugs of grog as they sang loudly. “But we SHOOT ‘EM AND LOOOT! And DON’T give a hooot! DRINKS up EVERY daaay!”

“Ayy, we need ta think up better lyrics for these pirate shanties, Rusty Pete.”

“Agreed, Cap’n.”

“Waait!” The chubby captain began sniffing around. “I be smellin’ somethin’ I ‘aven’t smelled…” he sniffed around some more, “since but a few days ago.”

“It’s only been a few _days_?” Pete asked, surprised. “It feels like _months_ … hiccup.”

Slag then drew his attention to the middle, noticing the open chest. “And what miserable scallywag be snoopin’ around my secret stash?”

 _“It’s a secret if he leaves it out in the open like that?”_ Melissa whispered. Cheren shrugged.

They listened as the pirate captain’s footsteps drew slowly closer, the pirate taking a peek into his box. Cheren sensed he was about to look behind the chest, so feeling nervous, Cheren took his sword and jumped out from behind, slashing Slag on his hard metal belly before jumping back. “Well, look who it be!” the pirate exclaimed as Melissa ran out as well. “Check me vision sensors, Rusty Pete: I coulda sworn these li’l landlubbers were locked away in the brig. How’d ye escape, lad and lass?”

“You know, I’m still wondering that myself.” Melissa said, still pondering over the fact Cheren caught her inside a _bottle_.

“Look, Slag, just let us off this ship and we won’t harm you.” Cheren said with a serious glare. “We’re heading to Tortuga either way, to capture Nerehc. You don’t need to get involved in this, just step aside.”

“OH, but Oi _do_. Ya see, it’s not just gold and doubloons we’re aftarr. Them Underlandlubbers be wreakin’ havoc on Tortuga since we arrived here. Tortuga is a very _special_ place, for all—even us space—pirates. We can’t have the lot o’ THEM runnin’ around. So as Demon Prince, we’re expecting Nerehc to lure those vermin away, when we turn ye over to him.”

“You can’t expect Nerehc to do that.” Cheren told him. “He may’ve been born with royal blood, but he has no power over those demons. They were brought here by Majora, and _he’ll_ never call them away. We saw so ourselves. Just let us take care of the demons.”

“If Nerehc be puttin’ up a jig, _we’ll steer him straight_. But we’ve got no other option, and we ain’t puttin’ our pints in a bunch of little kids. It’s time I swabbed the deck with both of ye, and if Nerehc really be lyin’, I’ll chart a course for all three of ye, _to Davy Jarg’s Locker_.” (Play Captain Slag’s Battle Theme from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

_Boss fight: Captain Romulus Slag_

The robotic captain turned his hook hand into a cannon as he started blasting cannonballs around the room, the operatives running around and avoiding. Slag then switched his weapon to some electrical device as he started firing blue energy boomerangs at the duo, which homed in. Cheren backed away and kept his shield up, but he still took the shock when the boomerangs came in contact. Melissa backed away as the boomerangs homed in on her, quickly running and jumping off the wall and towards Slag. The girl leapt over the chubby pirate as he turned around. The boomerangs collided with his back as Melissa ran to kick him in the crotch. Slight pain surged through her foot when she dealt no damage against the hard metal.

“Ho ho!” Slag laughed as he held Melissa upside-down by the foot. “Ya trying ta get the slip on me ya wee wench? Oi ain’t loike your wee kiddy Candy Pirates. I am a man o’ the stars! I—OOARGH!” He wobbled forward a bit when a bomb blew up on him from behind. Still holding Melissa, he turned to find Cheren aiming his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.. “Hrrr! YOU want your lass back, take her!” Slag yelled as he tossed the Gilligan girl at Cheren and knocked him over. Slag’s right hand then turned into a cup of grog, which he chugged down before unleashing a breath of fire.

“Oi, bit of a waste of good grog (hiccup).” Pete commented.

Cheren blocked the flames with his shield before uncovering to see Slag charge over. Cheren gasped and jumped out of the way before Slag slammed into the wall. The ship seemed to wobble as a result as the pirate started to wobble around dizzily. Cheren attempted to Youth Roll into him and knock him down, but the pirate was a little too heavy, and Cheren ended up bumping his head. When Slag recovered, he attempted to scratch Cheren with his left hand, but Melissa jumped and grabbed the hand to hold it back. Slag merely threw her against the wall, and as she looked up, she saw Slag charging at her. She dodged just in time to make him ram the wall again, making him dizzy.

It was then that Cheren threw one end of the Pirates’ Sail at Melissa, holding onto his own end as they exchanged nods. They held the sail out behind his legs and caused the pirate captain to trip and fall on his back. Cheren noticed his mouth hanging open, having an idea as he pulled out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside his mouth. Slag’s eyes widened as he swallowed and the inside of his belly was blown up. “‘ey! That’s a cheap shot on the captain!” Rusty Pete yelled.

Slag got to his feet, smoke coming from his mouth, as he started firing rapid cannonballs around the room again. The cannonballs landed on the ground as Slag jumped and quaked the floor with great force, causing the ship to wobble. This also caused the cannonballs to roll around the room, forcing the operatives to move carefully to avoid being bowled over. When Cheren saw one of the balls roll at him, he Youth Rolled into it and sent it rolling back, hitting Slag’s crotch. “Ooaah! Me wee CANNONballs!” Slag then drank another cup of grog, and Cheren watched as flames charged in his mouth. Cheren thought fast and readied a Fire Arrow, shooting directly into the open mouth and forcing Slag to swallow.

An explosion occurred inside Slag as the pirate was knocked senseless, still standing up. As he tried to catch his breath, Cheren noticed the large crack that was cut across Slag’s belly, an orange, fiery glow seeping through it. Cheren ran forward and attempted to jab his sword into the crack, successfully doing damage. Slag recovered and smacked the operative away. He extracted his cannon again and started shooting cannonballs at the operative. When the cannonballs hit the wall and started rolling on the floor, Slag switched his right hand to a Hookshot-like grabber and started grabbing and tossing the balls at Cheren. Cheren looked over at Melissa, who seemed to be gesturing him to throw her the Pirates’ Sail.

Cheren saw her plan and tossed her one end of the sail, while he held the other as they spread it out. They were able to trick Slag into tossing a cannonball at the middle of the sail, causing it to bounce back and bash him in the head. Slag was knocked dizzy once again, giving Cheren the perfect opportunity to run and strike him in the crack on his belly. “AYYRR!” Slag yelled, recovering and slapping Cheren away. “Enough! So, ye have the proper sea-legs after all, laddie. What do ya we settle this like two immortal pirates locked forever in a never-ending duel, ay?”

“You mean I put my blood on a medallion, put that medallion in a chest, and stab you as you’re coming back to life so you die?”

“Ehhh… I was thinking just the sword-fightin’ part.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Immediately, Slag changed his right arm to that of a sword as he and Cheren were engaged in an epic clash. Sword-clings were heard all around as both opponents swung their arms quickly. Cheren flipped over Slag and got behind, but the two kept their eyes on each other as their swords still clashed. Cheren kept a very steady, focused look as he battled with Slag. The faster he swung his arm, the more desperate Cheren got at trying to defeat him. Cheren then ran at a wall as Slag chased and kicked up into the air, where the Uno son performed a Homing Strike and shot at Slag, spinning and scraping the front of his belly. Cheren flipped back to the floor and ran quickly around Slag, striking at his rear, which didn’t seem to do much. Slag leapt in the air and smashed the floor with his bottom, causing the ship to shake some more. He turned to face Cheren as he attempted to strike down, but the boy back-flipped, the rocking of the ship causing Slag to wobble slightly.

During his weakened moment, Cheren cut Slag across his only standing leg, making Slag fall on his back. Slag gasped as Cheren flipped above him and dealt a fatal blow into his gaping crack. (End song.)

“OOAAAAAARRRRRGHH!” Slag cried as Cheren leapt off his belly.

“Get slagged.” Cheren remarked with a glare.

“Well, ye’ve finally gone and done it, lad! Ye KILLED mee!”

Cheren’s eyes widened. As he stared at Slag’s dying form, then at the Master Sword in his hands, the dream came back into mind. Majora’s words echoed quietly in his head. 

_“You’re a hypocrite, boy. As big a hypocrite as your mother. Really, you’ll kill anyone who gets in your way.”_

But Cheren wasn’t going to let it end this way. Not yet. He pulled out the Spirit Flute and played the Song of Healing.

Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-doooo.

The pain immediately left Slag’s body, and his mind was put into a state of piece. “Oi suddenly feel… like a blessed angel just turned down me temperature meter, aye?...” (Play “Song of Healing” from _Majora’s Mask_.)

 _Slag found himself standing on a wooden podium, surrounded by hundreds of roaring, cheering pirates. On his right, his sword was impaled through the chest of his previous captain. He looked at the pirates once more as each one raised a can of grog. Slag raised his own can of grog and cheered as well before all pirates had a drink. The chubby captain stopped drinking as he and his crew were out sailing over the stars in space. Together, they attacked several planets and establishments, taking all of the treasure and grog they wanted. Slag couldn’t feel more at peace, sailing under the bright, lovely stars._ (End song.)

Slag came out of his vision, his eyes watery with tears. His body started to glow as he got to one knee, staring at the floor. “Arrr. This be the end, Rusty Pete. This be the end of the line for oool’ Slag.”

“But… Captain…” Rusty Pete held a look of sadness in his circular eyes.

“Ay… I see many things, Pete. Oceans of grog… never to let ya go thirsty. Mountains of gold, waitin’ to be climbed. And wenches… _ohh, the wenches…_ wenches as far as the eye can see.”

“Don’t go… Captain…” Pete’s eyes started to water.

“Fair thee well, Rusty Pete. Fair thee well… cruel universe. Ay’ll always be… one with the sea… and stars.” With those last words, Slag was gone in a flash of light, his mask dropping to the floor. Rusty Pete picked the mask up as he shouted to the heavens.

“WHYYYYY?” He breathed in, “WHYYYYY-HY-HYYYYYY?” He then tossed the mask to Cheren and said in a more casual tone, “Well, I suppose if you’re our new captain, you’ll need one of those gimmicky pirate names. How about… ‘Cheren the Dreadful’. Perhaps?”

Cheren looked at the mask before shaking his head and looking up at Pete. “Wait, I’M the new captain?”

“Of course! It’s in the code, good sir!”

“Isn’t that code more like guidelines?” Melissa asked.

“Ugh, whatever.” Cheren shook his head again. “Look, I don’t have time to be your captain, I have my own organization to lead.” He looked down at the mask again. “Though on the other hand…”

**You got _Slag’s Mask_! With this, you can pose as the captain of a bunch of drunks and robotic swabbies! Your bulky exterior can give you the strength of 10 Moblins! And you can dance, too!**

“So… will you…?” Melissa gestured curiously at the mask.

Cheren wondered this as well as he placed the mask on his face. Immediately, he felt the same sensation as before. His skin became hard and metal, his right hand became a hook, and his belly shot out into a much more bulky look. In seconds, he grew into Captain Slag, the only key differences being his brown hair, glasses, and red jacket.

“HOLY crudapples??” Melissa jumped back in surprise.

“Holy smokes!” Rusty Pete exclaimed. “Is that you, Cap’n?”

“Owaah.” Cheren studied his new robotic form. “Oi feel a wee bit woozy, loike Oi just drank 100 barrels of ultrafizz, moind you.” He said in Slag’s voice.

“Dude, cut it with the Australian accent.” Melissa told him.

“Hehe. Sorry.”

“We’ll be reaching Tortuga soon, Captain!” Rusty Pete reported with a hiccup. “The crew probably won’t recognize ya with that getup, but if they catch you and your lass, they’ll skewer you like rusty salad!”

“Blaarr. I can take ‘em.” Slag Cheren said, doing a hook-palm.

“I wouldn’t be too risky, mate.” Pete said. “There’ll be loads of guns out front. And no doubt the lads’ll be happy to see ya. You probably won’t hold your disguise around them, so I propose we go around ‘em (hiccup). There’s a pathway in the back of the island we can take and sneak into the bar where Nerehc is hiding. But may I ask, what’s your quarrel with him anyhow?”

“Arr, just imagine annoying twin brothers, ay?” Cheren told him. “Let us shove off, Rusty Pete.”

The pirate henchman led them to a small sailboat which floated away from the fleet of ships, slowly moving toward the island ahead. “So, what’s Tortuga like, anyway?” Melissa asked.

“Oh, it’s wonderful, lassie! It’s a party everyday, and there’s more grog than what can be stirred!”

“Pirate heaven, basically.” Cheren chuckled. But that’s when a warping sound caught his attention, a sound that he recognized.

 _“Zoni.”_ The alien creatures appeared before his vision.

“Awww, not you again-” The chubby pirate-boy was short-circuited by the Zoni, and he fell unconscious.

**Land of Maps and Treasure**

Cheren, still in Captain Slag’s form, awoke and found himself on an island, surrounded by brown, jagged rocks and stalagmites. The sky above was covered in dark red and black clouds, and a yellow light shone in the distance on the horizon. The chubby robot-pirate stood up and searched around as he walked up a hill, looking off in the distance between some stalagmites. “Oh, ay…” Cheren gaped at the sight of the vast, blue ocean, where a wooden pirate ship sat by the shore of the island. “Talk about pirate heaven, ay?” (Play “Nights of the Cursed” from _Kingdom Hearts II_.)

 

_Stage 16: Land of Maps and Treasure_

_Mission: Figure out why you were brought here. I mean, what else do you do?_

Cheren started his venture up the rugged pathway of the rocky isle, slumping in his fat robotic body. He made it to the top of the hill and looked out at a small, open area. He watched with slight terror when a bunch of gray-skinned, zombie-like creatures with orange horns, dressed as pirates, and white, soulless eyes, emerged from the ground. The creatures moaned as they limped toward the chubby captain, beginning to grab and climb on Cheren's body. Cheren used his new muscular strength to grab and throw the zombies off of him, then drew out his large pirate sword as he forcefully swung it around, cutting the zombies down to size. He either sliced their heads off or chopped them in half as their bodies fell down, dead.

After finishing them, Cheren took off Slag’s Mask, becoming a regular, skinny human again as he gasped for breath. He continued along the path, making a left turn as he soon came to a massive crate, which would seem to serve as a platform for getting up a small ledge. However, when Cheren tried to push the crate, he was too small to make it budge. The boy had to put on Slag’s Mask again and use his robotic strength to push the crate over to the ledge. When he pushed it close enough, he became a human again so he could climb on the crate and jump to the ledge. He was able to peacefully follow the winding trail that led downward, taking him to the isle’s beach. He saw the wooden pirate ship, which had a skull and crossbones on its black flag. The left eye of the skull, for some reason, had seven pupils in its eye.

A wooden board led onto the ship, but one of the zombies was guarding it. It didn’t attack Cheren, but rather held up a sign that read, _Pirates only._ Cheren rolled his eyes and put on Slag’s Mask, revealing his piratey form. The zombie then held up another sign, which read, _Pirates who know how to dance only._ Cheren only raised a brow at this as a pole with a disco ball extracted from the ground. Subsequently, three other zombie pirates poofed out of thin air and started dancing to disco music.

Cheren looked confused, but started to dance along with the zombies (and since he was in Slag’s body, it was even weirder to watch). The zombie on his right waved his arms right, so Cheren mimicked his movements. The pirate on his left slumped over and wiggled his upper half left, so Cheren followed, with difficulty in his bulky body. The pirate in the middle then dropped down and started doing “The Worm”, so Cheren fell on his belly and started bouncing aimlessly, quickly standing up when the pirate did so. They finished the dance off when the zombies got on their heads and spun around before stopping dead on the ground. Cheren struggled to turn over his large body and get on his head, only finishing with a weak spin before falling on his back.

The zombie only held up a sign that read, _Good enough_ , before allowing Cheren onto the ship. The Uno son walked onboard and took a hold of the wheel. The ship sailed away from the shore as the calm ocean breeze took it out to sea. The wind felt eerie under this dark sky, and it sent chills down Cheren’s spine (he couldn’t feel it though, since he was a robot at the moment, but you know what I mean). He also wasn’t sure where to go, since this ocean seemed to stretch for miles, so he only followed where the wind blew. There was an island out in the distance, which the wind seemed to be blowing to, so Cheren decided to sail in that direction. The cruise was peaceful until more of those zombie pirates started to climb up onto the deck. Cheren let go of the wheel and walked down to start slicing up the strange creatures.

As he cut them up, the wind was moving the ship forward on its own, leaving Cheren to cut up the zombies with no worries. But as he was finishing them off, the ship suddenly rocked as it was hit from the side. On the left of the ship (or port), there was a Big Octo out in the ocean, launching cannonballs from its mouth. Cheren countered by changing back to a human and throwing M.A.R.B.L.E.s into the cannons, blasting them and launching cannonballs to take out the giant squid. The ship was able to go further without problems, but a Big Octo appeared on each side.

Cheren quickly fired at the one on the left, but a bunch of zombie pirates were climbing on board as well. Cheren threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the group of pirates and knocked them away, allowing him to quickly fire at the other Big Octo. The zombie pirates were getting back on their feet, so Cheren turned into Captain Slag and started cutting them all to pieces. He saw that he was nearing the island ahead, but several jagged rocks sat in his way. He ran to the wheel and steadily began navigating the sharp rocks. The ship took a few scratches to the side, but he was able to reach the isle, which had a large skull rock on it. However, small jagged rocks blocked his way to the isle’s ledge. He stopped the ship and became a human as he used the Pirates’ Sail to drift across the rocks and reach the ledge.

Once on the island, Cheren followed a path between tall, skinny stalagmites that led to an open area where many geysers of wind erupted from the ground. The center geyser appeared to be pushing up a strange, blue sphere with an arrow point on one end. Cheren noticed the gap in the upper wall, and that the arrow sphere was aimed out in the ocean. The geyser stopped blowing after a while and the sphere came down, so Cheren was able to turn it to face the gap. When the geyser blew it upward again, Cheren shot an arrow at it, and the sphere redirected the arrow into the gap to hit an eye switch. This caused a stalagmite door above a ledge to open. Cheren used the nearby geyser to blow himself up there.

Cheren walked up a narrow pathway along the side of the isle, watching his footing so he doesn’t fall over the edge. He made it to a small, enclosed area where more wind geysers came up from the ground. He noticed an entrance into the island on a ledge above, but it was blocked by boulders. There were also no geysers blowing up near there. However, Cheren noticed the large block under the ledge and turned into Captain Slag to push it out of the way. As expected, a geyser was free to blow up from under it. Cheren reverted to a human as he shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in and let the geyser blow it up and destroy the boulders. Cheren let the geyser take him up to the entrance to the skull rock.

The inside of the cave was dark, but Cheren saw a flock of bats’ eyes as they came down from the ceiling, trying to nip the boy. Cheren sliced the bats away before carefully making his way down the path. He made it to a deeper part in the cave, and was startled when he nearly fell off a cliff. Unable to see in the dark, he turned into a wolf to sense his way across. There were several dark holes in the ground, so Cheren had to navigate around them, and jump when parts of the path crumbled. He eventually came to a large hole where no path led across. Cheren had to become a human and lose his senses to float across with the Pirates’ Sail.

The wall ahead was alit by two torches, but it was a dead end. There was a skull-shaped stone embedded in the wall, its eyes alit with flames. Cheren turned into Captain Slag again and went to speak with it. _“Only one who dances will have the treasure.”_ At this, three more of those zombie pirates appeared. Cheren sighed and began to dance with them as more disco music played.

The pirates started off by lightly shaking their waists, which felt awkward for Cheren in his more heavyweight form. The pirate on his right then pounded his belly before doing a muscle pose, still shaking his waist, and Cheren followed with much embarrassment. The pirate on his left dropped and did a breakdance. Cheren was able to mimic him, but was forced to release a burp. When they got up, the pirates finished the dance by flipping in midair and performing a rapid rolling gesture. Cheren curled himself up and tried to roll in midair, and was able to last long enough before falling onto his behind. The pirates landed on their feet and smiled before disappearing. _“Ayrr, I haven’t seen a dance like that in many a moon!”_ the stone skull said before revealing a door.

Cheren helped himself up and became a human as he entered the new chamber. The only thing that lit the room were piles of solid gold treasure. The many pounds of gold brimmed in Cheren’s glasses, and his eyes were mesmerized. “Wow… imagine how much a kid could buy with all this gold. Heck, Link was pretty rich… I could-” Cheren shook this all off. “What am I thinking, this is just some dream, right? Just stay focused…” The boy proceeded to the end of this small cave, where another strange computer sat on a rock. (End song.)

Before taking a look at the computer, Cheren watched as another zombie emerged from the ground, but he quickly cut in half with his sword. As he watched the pirate fall over, Cheren called Fi from his sword. “Now that we’re here, Fi, I feel this is the best time to ask… what are these places? These places in my dreams…”

_“I have analyzed such places from your memories, Master. I am sadly unable to provide any info from the records in my memory. However, these beings which have guided you here, the Zoni, I have analyzed as beings from an age from before the recording of this universe’s time. And yet, I have analyzed them as not being very ancient at all. There is an 80% chance this may have something to do with a disruption in Time and Space, Master.”_

“So, they’re old, and… they’re not old. Great.” This kind of stuff gave Cheren a headache. “Well, what about these zombie-pirate things, what’s their story?”

_“I have analyzed and defined them as: Zombified Trolls. I contain no data on the existence of their origin, but there is a 90% chance that whatever they once were, they have become zombified through unknown means.”_

“Oh, zombies, I never expected that.” Cheren sighed. “Thanks anyway, Fi. Let’s look at this computer, see what’s up.” Fi returned to the sword as Cheren turned to look at the computer.

_MajorMonstros began pestering arachnidsGrip._

_MM: MMmm hello.  
AG: Heeeey, M8jy! :::: )  
MM: Smiley, aren’t we? ovMvo  
AG: One of us has to 8e. :::; )  
MM: MMmm.  
MM: Listen, Vriska.  
MM: I need to ask you a favor.  
AG: \:::: ?  
MM: I’MM not going to be around for MMuch longer.  
AG: You’re dying?? :::: O  
MM: No!  
MM: I MMean that I will be leaving soon.  
MM: To pursue MMy own projects.  
MM: And I know the others will try to stop MMe.  
MM: When the time comes… I want you to watch after MMy dream self.  
MM: And when I need it MMost, I want you to put MMe to sleep.  
AG: You know I can’t help you when you go there.  
AG: Can’t you 8e a little more precise? :::: )  
MM: MMmm, I thought as MMuch.  
MM: There is a way.  
AG: :::: O  
MM: But how great are you at your psychic powers? ovMvo?  
AG: Very gr8. ;;;; )_

**Ahh, and so ends that. You know, I thought this story would go on for a lot longer, but really, the only reason my original stories had so many chapters was because I was lazy, and very little happens in each of them! In reality, they were really short! Same thing for this one as far as number of chapters, but now I include action stages. Hoo, anyhoo, now Cheren can become Captain Slag, a reference to _Tools of Destruction_ ’s Pirate Holo-guise, with the whole dancing gimmick. And I know that’s not the REAL Land of Maps and Treasure, but I figured that Underworld version fits. Anyway, next time, we will land on Tortuga Island. Later.**


	12. Captain Cheren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Melissa explore Tortuga, sneaking past pirates with Cheren's disguise. Drunken shenanigans soon ensue.

**Hello, and welcome to another segment of _MASKED_. Today, we will be starting fair old Tortuga Island, land of pirates and swabbies. Let’s go.**

**_Chapter 12: Captain Cheren_ **

**Tortuga Island**

“Now disembarking on Tortuga Island, where pirates are free to be pirates!” Rusty Pete exclaimed as Cheren and Melissa stepped off the sailboat and onto the shore. The island seemed to be mostly jungle-populated, but this shore area had several wooden crates, viewing platforms, and poles with pirate flags blowing in the wind under a gray, cloudy sky. “We’re not one of the richest communities; unless of course you’re a pirate with gallons of gold hidden somewhere safe (hiccup). Now, I’ve got somewhere to be, lad and lass, but just follow this road here and you’ll make it to the Groggy Whale; that’s Tortuga’s renowned bar (hiccup). Okay, then. Off you go.” With that, the impish henchman sailed away over the island.

“Arrr... wee Nerehc picked a decent hiding place, aye?” Cheren spoke, still in Slag’s form.

“I just wish it could’ve been Candied Island. You know, for Candy Pirates.” Melissa replied.

“A minor setback, lassie. We shall scavenge this cesspool of flora and have Nerehc’s mischievous rump keelhauled.”

“Do I have to put up with you talking like a pirate the whole way?”

“Arrr, I think this body may have a few wee pints of bad grog in it, it does.”

Melissa sighed. “Let’s just go.” (Play the “Pirate Base Themes” from _Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction_.)

 

_Stage 17: Tortuga Backpass_

_Mission: Make your way to the Groggy Whale._

The two started off in an open area, but the path ahead was sealed with a large, wooden door. The door was connected to two watch towers, each with pirates guarding at the top. Cheren became a human and went to the left tower while Melissa took the right one. The pirate on Cheren’s tower noticed Melissa on the parallel tower and attempted to shoot her with a turret. Cheren was able to climb up to his position and stab the pirate in the back, taking him out. The other pirate looked over to see this, but was unaware when Melissa snuck up behind him and knocked him over the edge with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.. They both pulled levers on both towers which unroped the gate, allowing it to slide open.

They both jumped to the ground and followed the newly opened path. They walked up a hill and reached a cliff where wooden platforms led across a chasm. They jumped the first couple platforms and encountered two pirates, who tried to attack with swords, but they knocked the two over the edge. The next platform was further and had a drawbridge standing up, but Cheren shot the rope that held it up with an arrow. They crossed the bridge and reached a platform where a large, rectangular crate sat in the way. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and used his enhanced strength to push the crate forward, eventually pushing it into a hole where it fell on a lower platform, creating a bridge to cross to the next platform.

He became a human again to move easier as they crossed the rest of the walkway. They reached a path in between two walls of a cliff, finding a wooden door with a robotic pirates’ skull. When they approached the skull, it instantly shot its fiery eyes open. _“’EY! No entry unless yer a pirate! Now SCAT ye filthy fleshling!”_ the skull shouted as it opened its mouth and shot a stream of water at Cheren’s face.

“Grrr.” Cheren grumbled as he slipped on Slag’s Mask and became the chubby captain. Wiping the last bit of water from his face, he approached the skull again.

 _“I thought I told ya ta… Oh. Alright, dance the jig, and ye may pass.”_ At this, three robot pirates appeared from a puff of smoke, as well as a disco ball. The right one took off its head and twirled it on his finger like a basketball, and Cheren followed his movements, becoming dizzy as a result. The left pirate was doing a mix of the moonwalk and the Egyptian dance, and as Cheren mimicked him, Melissa was holding back giggles. Cheren shot her a glare while following the middle pirate’s frontward flip, in which he ended up falling on his butt. He got up as the four finished the dance by doing a belly-bump, in which Cheren’s weight bounced the other pirates back. _“AH ha ha! Miraculous as always, Captain!”_ the skull said before opening the door.

The two walked into what appeared to be a robot pirate camp. Several robots were roaming about the area, and they saw the two in the center polishing guns. The two operatives glanced around and saw the other pirates wielding guns as well. The pirates in the center then turned to notice them. “Ahoy, Captain! Welcome back! Hey, what’s that kid doing with you??” he asked as they raised their weapons.

Cheren quickly grabbed his friend by the arm and yelled, “Yarr, this sea lass be tryin’ to escape with her matey. Be on the look out fer the other scallywag, lads. This wench be comin’ with me.”

“Aye, Cap’n. We’ll shoot him so he’s crippled!”

 _“Yarr, there be plenty of armed guns around here.”_ Cheren said quietly. _“I’d best not transform into a human ‘round these lads.”_

The two looked across the camp to see another wooden gate sealed by two towers. Even if they could climb the towers, they would likely be spotted, and Cheren couldn’t climb in Slag’s form. However, Melissa indicated the cannon that was on another nearby platform. They couldn’t climb the ladder without Cheren being spotted, but they noticed a large crate a few feet away from the tower, which Cheren was able to push and block the pirates’ vision from the ladder. They hid behind the crate as Cheren turned back, and were able to climb the ladder without being spotted. There were other crates on the different levels of the tower, so they were able to stay out of sight as they climbed to the top.

There was a pirate sitting at the cannon, but Cheren took it out by stabbing it while its back was turned. He then took control of the cannon and took aim at the parallel towers beside the door. He fired the cannon at both towers and took them out, allowing the wooden door to open.

 _“Oi, what’s goin’ on up there??”_ Cheren peeked down to see a squad of pirates climbing the platform, so he quickly turned into Captain Slag again before they arrived. “Everything alright here, Cap’n?”

Cheren took Melissa by the arm and said, “Yarr, this little wench be tryin’ ta shoot up our base camp!”

“Arr, forget holding her, let’s shoot ‘er, Captain!”

“Hoi, there, lads: instead of shootin’, why not some jumping jacks?”

The pirates exchanged confused looks. “Jumping jacks, Cap’n?”

“Loike so.” With that, the chubby pirate-boy jumped and smashed through the floor with his bottom, taking Melissa with him. The entire platform collapsed as a result, knocking all the pirates out. Cheren pushed the rubble off of them and grabbed Melissa’s arm as he ran as quick as his heavy weight would allow. “Come on, lass.”

They proceeded along a path between more trench walls, where they had to jump some cliffside ledges to cross a chasm, in which Cheren had to turn back. There was a wall of flames emerging from flamethrowers on the wall, but Cheren was able to block them with his shield, with Melissa having to get behind him. They jumped to the next ledge, in which the wall of flames was coming from the ground. Cheren couldn’t hold his shield down and protect them for long, so he had to turn into Captain Slag and lift Melissa above his head as he crossed the flames, his robotic body impervious. However, he noticed that the thermometer on Slag’s belly was increasing, so he had to cross the flames quick.

Once they were through, Cheren kept holding Melissa as they reached a field of small flames. They noticed a few gaps in the field as they stretched to the other side. Cheren kept Melissa above him as he crossed the field of flames, quickly moving from gap to gap and stopping in each one to let his body cool down. They were close to the end, but it was too far to walk before Cheren’s body became too hot. However, they noticed another open spot close to a walkway, which Cheren trudged over to and tossed Melissa onto the walkway. The Gilligan girl hurried over to a switch on the walkway and pressed it, making the flames disappear.

Cheren became a human again to move faster as they followed the path between two rows of jungle trees and shrubs, still encased between trench walls. They soon reached another large, wooden gate, which seemed to have no way of opening it. However, they found a sign designed like an arrow that read, _Washed up shore junk_. It pointed down a path to their left, so the duo followed and found an enclosed area, finding a small junkyard of items that were apparently washed ashore. Along one of the walls were two levels of stacked crates. There was something on one of the boxes, however, that caught Melissa’s eye.

“Hey, check it out!” Melissa perked up as she picked up a small toy car from one of the boxes. “It’s an old 2x4 spy car! Our scientists used to make these for eavesdropping and quick getaways. Too bad they stopped making these.”

“How would anyone fit in _that_?” Cheren questioned.

Melissa then grabbed some kind of remote control from the crate and said, “Watch.”, before aiming it at herself and shrinking herself down to the car’s height.

“Whoa!” Cheren was surprised.

“Yeah, but everyone thought it was easier to send in regular spy-cams.” Melissa replied in a squeaky voice as she got into the car. “But it’ll help us! Give me a boost, will you?”

**Melissa got the _toy car and shrink ray_! With these, she can experience the life of a mini racer as she speeds through pathways otherwise too small to enter! Just make sure no one steps on you!**

“Just wouldn’t be an adventure without a shrinking item.” Cheren sighed as he lifted the small car onto the ledge of the crates. The mini Melissa drove the car across the thin ledge and up a small, wooden ramp to reach the top of the next line of crates. She then drove through a tiny gap between the crates, where she found a hole in the wall. She drove through and found another pirate basecamp, in which the pirates were all wielding guns.

On the other side of the camp, two pirates were guarding an opening in the tall fence, and Melissa believed the gate’s lever to be behind it. There wasn’t anything to hide from the patrolling pirates except for a few small stones and tall blades of grass, and Melissa was small enough to do so. As the pirates walked by, she had to drive by them slowly so the buzzing of her toy car wouldn’t hit their sound-sensors (or robo-ears). When she made it to the two pirates at the fence, it looked a little dangerous to drive by their legs. However, she noticed the barrel beside the fence’s opening and drove through the small gap between it and the fence, successfully driving past the pirates.

She drove past a couple more crates before reaching the lever. She got out of the toy car and re-expanded herself to flip the lever, and the gate where Cheren waited opened up. “’ey, who did that?” one of the pirates asked as they all noticed the gate open. They got their guns ready and slowly approached the area where Melissa was. The girl shrunk herself again and drove her car into the small gap behind the crates.

When Cheren peeked in, he saw the lot of pirates looking into the fence passage, thankfully not noticing his partner. He turned into Captain Slag and approached the pirates from behind, using his large sword to quickly slice them all. With the pirates defeated, he changed back to normal and watched as Melissa drove out from behind the crates, re-expanding herself and putting the toy car in her pocket. “When this is done, I’m writing a letter to have these reinstated.” Melissa commented. 

“I know someone who’d benefit from ‘em.” Cheren replied. They looked to the far end of the camp and saw some stairs leading to another closed gate. There was a tiny hole in the fence on their left, so Melissa shrunk down to drive through it. She found a lever and re-expanded to flip it, then shrunk again to come back out. The gate slid open as Melissa re-expanded beside Cheren, joining him as they went up the stairs. There was a tiny, thin ledge that led to a higher platform. Melissa shrunk herself as Cheren set her and her car onto the ledge to drive across, while he could only grapple onto it with his hands and climb his way across.

There were some Snapdragons hiding in holes above the ledge that were trying to snack on Melissa, who had to park in place to avoid them. When Cheren climbed his way over, he took his sword and sliced the creatures. Melissa was about to keep driving, but her way was blocked by Cheren’s giant fingers. “Um, do you mind?”

“Ugh.” Cheren sighed and released his right hand’s grip, allowing Melissa to keep driving. She parked and waited at the end of the tiny ledge, waiting as Cheren climbed over and dropped off onto the platform, helping his friend down. On this new ledge, they found a long, zigzaggy wooden balance beam that led across the chasm, leading to another path. Cheren could easily get across in Kateenian form, but there were rows of flamethrowers blowing fire over the balance beam. Instead, Melissa drove across on her own using the toy car.

When she came to the flames, there was room for her to drive underneath them, but there were tiny platforms moving up and down, alternating between the odd-numbered and even-numbered platforms. She waited for each one to go down before quickly driving onto it before the current platform could lift her up to the flames. She made it through and progressed along the path, having to slow down and make the many tight turns. She came to a part where buzz saws were cutting through the path, but she waited for them to cut by before driving ahead. She made it to the platform and re-expanded herself to press the switch, causing all of the hazards to shut down. Cheren transformed into a Kateenian and was easily able to cross the balance beam with no problem, joining his friend on the other side.

They followed another path between trench walls and came to another trench, standing on a ledge over a river below. A strange wind appeared to be blowing down the trench, so Cheren gestured for Melissa to hold on to him as he got out his Pirates’ Sail. They jumped over the edge as Cheren threw it open, using it as a parachute to glide across the chasm with the wind blowing them along. Several large stones were falling from above, so they had to swerve left and right to avoid them. They kept sinking a little lower, but there were whirlwinds coming from the river, which they used to blow their selves up higher.

They kept gliding across the river before they eventually reached an open area, where a metallic tower stood in the middle of the river, and several whirlwinds were active at different altitudes. Cheren and Melissa had to drift around the area and flow upward using the many whirlwinds. As they did so, some strange, merry-go-round-like music started to come from the tower, and Rusty Pete’s voice could be heard over intercom.

_“Good afternoon, lads, this is Rusty Pete with another installment of Pirate Radio! We have a very special guest on the island today: all the way from a parallel dimension’s parallel dimension, Demon Prince Nerehc EiznekCm Onu! He’s having a few pints of soda at the Groggy Whale right now, so ‘e couldn’t be here. In related news, this week’s winner of the weekly rum-chugging contest is Sea-Salt Sally. We are expecting another miraculous victory from her as soon as she is out of the hospital. Today’s specials at the Groggy Whale today are Pawtucket Patriots, fresh from the lush fields of Chumbaland, and purified spring water; laced with our own ingredient of LSD.”_

The doors to the Pirate Radio slid open as Cheren and Melissa peeked inside. They were in a storage room, and the door straight across from them was open, giving them the visual of two pirates, along with Rusty Pete at the control station. On the floor, there was a glass, zigzaggy path that protected a set of long, colorful wires. On the right side of the storage room, a pirate was trying to fix the wires in one of the open spots on the glass. Cheren quickly snuck over and impaled the robot in the back, knocking it out. “Better get small for this one.” He whispered. Melissa set her toy car down and shrunk herself to climb inside. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and walked into the control room while Melissa began to drive across the wires underneath the glass.

“And here ta give us today’s weekly pirate news, Captain Romulus Slag!” Rusty Pete exclaimed, seeing Cheren enter the room. “So, Cap’n, give us the newest news of the sea!” The skinny henchman handed a paper to Cheren and whispered, _“Just read what’s on this paper, lad.”_

“Um...” Cheren held the paper in his left--and only--hand as he skimmed with his robotic eyes. “Ehh, Captain Blackstar opens ‘is new Delinquents’ School of Piracy, for young laddies and lassies who want ta take the exciting loife of a pirate. Peg-leg Percy wins the world record for most gallons of gold stuffed inside of a whale, and Eyepatch Ean starts a debate on whether or not we should think up more fancy pirate names.”

As Cheren spoke, Melissa was able to safely drive along the wires beneath the glass, avoiding the pirates’ attention. There were some parts in the wires that were broken and gave little sparks, and Melissa had to wait for the sparks to die down before she was able to cross safely. She eventually made it to a tunnel beside the door that led to the next room. She was still under the glass, but she had a view of several floors and chairs, in which pirates were conversing.

“And there he were, a bulky man of orange, frizzy ‘stache, and white labcoat, herding the ‘orde of moose ‘cross to the other side of the jungle.”

“What’s a lot of mountain moose be doin’ on a tropical island, eh?”

“Oi dunno. Reckon ‘e was runnin’ a secret slaughtering house there. Wa’n’t near as weird as what I saw on that one island. Massive monstrous creatures roamed the jungle, hungry for prey. They looked like dinosaurs they did, but nay, they ‘ad the form of human munchkins, and rather than eat each other, they assaulted with wee balls of spit, and fingers wet with saliva, as they attacked the lesser, weaker ones o’ the species.”

“Are ye sure ye didn’t just stumble upon a kiddies’ playground?”

“Oi couldn’t actually tell. But ‘oever had a mind to think up such strange creatures, Oi wouldn’t want teh see ‘is face.”

They didn’t pay attention as Melissa drove under their noses. She found the opening in the pathway and was able to drive out from underneath the glass, driving back on the floor. The pirates still took no notice of her, and the sounds of their talking drowned out the buzzing of her car. She drove along quietly to further avoid their attention as she drove toward the door, which had a convenient box beside it. She was able to hide behind the box and re-expand herself without attracting attention, proceeding to push the red switch beside the door.

When the door slid open, the pirates immediately took notice and walked over to investigate. Cheren was able to enter the next room and slice away all of the pirates he could using Slag’s sword before they could spot Melissa. When he finished, they turned back at Rusty Pete, who looked away and said, “I didn’t see nothin’ (hiccup).”

“Oi, Rusty Pete!” Cheren spoke up. “If this be where you were comin’, woi not take us with you?”

“Well, that’s no way to get adjusted to your body then, is it? A pirate must be ready for anything. It’s in the code (hic).”

“Is that REALLY part of the pirates’ code?” Melissa asked, suspicious.

“Oi dunno (hiccup). Anyhow, the Groggy Whale isn’t far. Just take the teleporter pad to reach its back passage.” He indicated the small, circular pad on the side of the room. Cheren and Melissa exchanged a shrug before the Gilligan girl stepped on first and teleported, followed by the chubby pirate boy.

They were warped to a pathway between two rock walls and kept going until they found an old pirate waiting behind the stand of a small, wooden bomb shop. “Ahoy, Captain! How be you today?”

“Ayy, the day be fine, ehhh…” Cheren glanced at his nametag, “Bombbag Bobbery. Wow, we really do need better pirate names.”

“Aye… On your way to the Whale, are we?”

“Aye, ‘tit be so.”

“Dude, wrong word, wrong sentence.” Melissa told him.

“You’re out o’ luck, Captain. A landslide blocked the way into the backdoor, there’s no way in. Reckon the monsters musta did somethin’, eh?”

“Worry not, matey.” Cheren said, raising his hook hand. “For Oi have me the wee explosives to solve such a query.”

“Ay, I’m afraid wee explosives won’t cut it, Captain. The only thing to bust them boulders’ll be Powder Kegs. You’re the only one strong enough to lift these blokes, so the task is yours.”

“Well, toss me a bludger, then.”

“So it be. But ta make sure ya have the skill like you used to…” The old pirate walked to the back of the shop and used all the strength he could to lift a large barrel with a skull and crossbones on it, as well as a long fuse. He dropped the barrel onto the stand before taking a match and using it to light the fuse. The keg then started to make a ticking sound. “There! Just get teh the landslide ‘fore the keg explodes and everything will be crikey, eh?”

Cheren held the Powder Keg above him with both hands as he began trudging across the path. There were a few small flamethrowers sprouting fire from the ground, so Cheren had to toss the Powder Keg over them before he could step through the flames and take the heat. Melissa was able to jump the flames herself as Cheren picked the keg up and continued. There were giant, swinging axes swinging across the path, and buzzsaws that moved side-to-side in the ground, but Cheren narrowly avoided them and kept his grip on the keg. They came to a part in which a long distance of the path was covered by small flamethrowers. Melissa saw the tiny pathway in between the flames, so she shrunk herself down to carefully drive through. She reached the other side and re-expanded herself to flip the lever that turned off the flames.

Cheren moved as fast as Slag could as the keg's fuse kept getting shorter. He reached a long gap in the path with a dark chasm, and the gap was too long for him to throw it across. However, on the other side of the gap, a trio of monkeys were gathered on a wooden, square platform held up by rope, which Cheren saw was one end of a large balancing scale, with the other platform above his head. There was a ladder on their left, so Cheren set the keg down and became a human as they climbed onto the wooden platform where the scale originated. Cheren tossed his Bananarang down over the path ahead to lure the monkeys away, causing their platform to lift up, so that both were at equal height with each other.

Melissa then jumped down onto the platform on their end and pushed it down at level with the keg, so Cheren jumped down and pushed the keg onto the platform. They quickly climbed back up as the platform was now kept down by the keg, which started to tick slightly faster. They hurried to the other platform and noticed the large crate on the scale's ledge. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and used his strength to quickly shove it onto the other platform, pushing it down, and lifting the previous one at level with the ledge. Cheren walked onto the platform—with it withstanding his weight due to the heavier box on the other one—and picked the keg up, carrying it across the ledge to throw it down to the path.

They dropped down onto the path as Cheren picked the keg up again and carried it faster as they trudged up a small hill. From the top of this hill, they had a view of the back of the bar down below, with the landslide blocking the path. Cheren quickly trudged his way down the rest of the path, successfully reaching the pile of boulders as the keg's ticking increased. He dropped it at the base of the landslide as he and Melissa hurried backward. The ticking went on for a few more moments until it was gone in a brightening and loud explosion, and the pile of boulders looked as if they were never there.

When the explosion cleared, the operatives had a view of the staircase that led down into the bar's backdoor. "Okay, remind me to tell the others we should start making bombs like that." Melissa stated. "Pack those things full of orange juice and Common Cold will be healed in seconds!"

"Yarr, only if yer wee kiddie arms can manage such a task." Cheren remarked at her as Melissa gave a look of disbelief. "Now, come, lass. Let us get ourselves wasted on soda and hopefully other safe essentials they 'ave for us kids." With that, the duo stepped down the wooden staircase and entered the bar. (End song.)

**Groggy Whale**

When the two entered the Whale, they were met with the sounds of rapid-playing accordion music. The brown-colored bar seemed really broken down, lots of broken bottles and tables littering the floor, and the only light coming from small lanterns around the walls, making the place seem pretty dim. The bar was loaded with filthy, choppily dressed pirates, some of them robots, while others were human. Cheren and Melissa searched around the bar and walked forward. “Ahoy, Captain Slag!” an old, human man called from the bar’s stand. Behind him were several barrels with different drinks labeled on them.

Cheren turned to him and greeted, “Ahh, a good day to ye…” he looked at his nametag, “’Drunken Joshame’… ay.” He shook his head. “What be today’s special brews?”

“You have any sodas?” Melissa asked excitedly.

“Aye, a special Mountain’s Brew for the little lass.” The old man said, tossing her the lime-green can. It looked to be a Mountain Dew can, only a lighter green color with the design of fizzy bubbles. Melissa gave a wide smile at the can, which she assumed to be a pirate version of Mountain Dew.

“And for you, Captain, a pint o’ your favorite grog?” the bartender asked, pumping the drink from a barrel into a large jug before holding it to Cheren.

Cheren gave a nervous look at the jug. While it is something Slag would drink, he didn’t think it would be safe for him at his age. “Arr, no thanks, Joshame. I’m, eh… workin’ off a sloight illness. Methinks I’ll have me one o’ hers.”

“You sure, Captain? You’ve never turned down a grog before. Why, your body practically runs on the fuel.”

Cheren stared at the drink and gave it a second thought. He remembered the battle he had with Slag, when he drank the grog and used it for firepower. While he was in Slag’s form, the drink shouldn’t hurt him TOO bad, right? “Oi, whoi not?” With that, he took the jug of grog and had a drink.

**Moments later**

“WAAAAAAARGH!” The accordions played louder and faster as Cheren waved his large, red jacket around in the air, holding his jug of grog in his would-be hook hand. “10 jugs of grog once sat on the wall, 20 more rounds will SOON take the fall! DRINKS all around, me mateys!” His fellow pirates gave roaring cheers as he shouted.

Melissa only stared with disbelief as she drank her Mountain’s Brew; which, for some odd reason, made Melissa feel a little more lightheaded the more she drank. She then stood up and approached her bulky, raving friend. “Hey, Cheren—BUUUURP… _you think… you think we-sha get ta findin’ this Nerehc…”_ Melissa dizzily asked, sounding out of breath.

“Oooooh yah…yah…” the drunken pirate searched around. “Le’s-a…le’s-a searchin’ downstairs…” The two approached the balcony fence above the lower floor of the bar, where they spotted the Negative himself. “Ah-HOYYY!”

Downstairs, Nerehc was also drinking a pirate-themed soda, sitting on a bench as he spoke to his henchman, Pablo with a drunken expression. “I-I-I think-I think weech need ta-need ta, save more rainforests.”

“Señor, creo que puede haber tenido demasiadas bebidas. (Mister, I think you may have had too many drinks.)” Pablo said.

“PFFF, ahh, youuu—I-I can’t understand a-a word yer sayin’; BUUURP.”

"OI, Nerehc!" The Negative turned around at the sight of a drunken Captain Slag at the stairs. "Oi've got me a bone to-...mmm, BUUURP, pick with you."

“Slaaaag...” Nerehc drunkily wobbled over with a goofy smile, leaning on Slag’s metal belly. “Howzit goin’ buddyyyy...”

“Wot? ...Oh-I’m-I’m not Slag. Oi’m..." he took off his mask and changed back to a human, “mmm, Cheren...”

“Ohh, Cheereeeen...” Nerehc slumped over a little, still wobbling drunk. “Buddyyyy ya FOUND me...”

“Thaaa’s RI-ight...” Cheren hiccupped a little. “Now I— _I_ am gonna... mmm, BUUURP, ‘scuse me.”

Nerehc started to laugh hysterically. “Ho-ho-hooo man!”

Cheren laughed hysterically along with him. “I-I’m sorry man!”

“Tha’ was WILD, YOOooo _uuu_ ,” Nerehc’s upper body slumped downward, but he tilted his head up with a wide, drunk grin, _“Chereeeeeeen...”_

“Mmmmmm,” Cheren’s mouth stretched just as wide, _“Nereeeeehhhc.”_

With that, both opposites laughed hysterically, leaning their hands against the other. “WHOOOOA.” Melissa toppled down the stairs just then, colliding with Cheren's back to hold herself up, holding a can of soda in one hand. “Bo-oy, Cheren...” Melissa started to wobble drunkily as well, “I dunno whats-is in this soda... but I li-i-i-i-i-ke it.”

“Nnah-nah; nah, I dunno whats he say about that groggy stuff, tha’s stuffs is... mmm, pretty good.” Cheren stuttered.

“Boy, tha’s-a; tha's-a what YOU say.” Melissa told him.

“Tha’s what YOOU saay?” Nerehc wobbled.

“Ah-Ahright-I give.” Cheren admitted. He wrapped his arms around the two and uttered, “L-Let’s go and… mmmm, have a sit-sie down, eh?” With that, they wobbled over to one of the tables with a circular bench, plopping down with Cheren’s arms still around his friend and enemy.

“So, what’s—what’s-a with you and-uh, hers an’ such?” Nerehc asked.

Cheren and Melissa glanced drunkily at each other. They laughed hysterically once again, banging their hands against the table. “Naah, nah, she-she-she’s all ‘IIGHT.” Cheren stuttered.

“Man, he’s a-he’s a-he’s a WHOOpee…” Melissa stuttered.

“Nah, but mes and her, is-isha-isha naaah.” Cheren drew out, still keeping a mischievous look. “Naaah, but she-sa gots the heels for me.”

Melissa kept her teeth clenched to her lower lip as saliva shot through it from laughter. “Maaan, you-ja—you-sa know you-you wan-don.”

Cheren looked at her drunkily, “Well, maybe you-ja-sa want-a the wan-don from me, hon-jon.”

“NOOoo, nooo,” she leaned in closer, “you-ja knows you wants it.”

He leaned in closer, “Maysh bes we BOTH wants it.”

“I-sha nohn-nohn wantsh it ‘less you do.”

“Well den I-sh wantsh it, yoush wantsh it.”

“MMMMmmm…” Melissa moved in closer, a silly look plastered on her drunk face. “YOU silly!”

“Noo, YOU…” Cheren moved closer with an equally silly look. They both stared romantically drunk into each others’ eyes before embracing in a long, romantic kiss.

Nerehc’s mouth grew into a wide, goofy smile, struggling to hold back hoarse laughter as he fell onto the floor. Pablo walked over to Nerehc’s unconscious form and shook his head in disbelief before beginning to drag him away by the arms. As one of the robo-pirates walked by, he noticed a cell phone slipped out of Nerehc’s jacket pocket. He picked up and observed the cell phone with curiosity, stuffing it in his pocket and sneaking away.

Cheren and Melissa kept embracing in their kiss as Cheren slowly fell backward, eventually falling unconscious with Melissa lying romantically on top of him.

**Somewhere else on the island**

Miyuki/Majora sat in a dark cave alit by emerald-green crystals, along the edge of a river as Miyuki’s feet dipped in the pure, dark-blue water that reflected the light of the glowing green crystals. He raised her bare feet out of the water and stared at them as they sparkled from the light and dripped wet. _“Such beautiful skin… in all my years, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have flesh. Even with my being, she feels what I cannot. I am only a piece of solid stone. Having to use this girl’s body for life force. Ahh, if only our souls could be as pure as her skin…”_ The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He glanced over at the cave’s entrance, where a shadowed being stood. _“Well, if it isn’t my employer…”_

**Aaaaand that’ll end it there. Lol I really didn’t wanna go too far into this because we actually got two more stages for this world, the next one and then the dungeon. So yeah, Tortuga obviously comes from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , and we also got a tiny bit of foreshadowing. Lol kids, don’t drink booze. :P Next time, we will do a tiny bit of backtracking; classic _Zelda_ , and we will also do the next stage and dungeon. Later.**


	13. Miyuki’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Melissa make their way to the Pirates’ Grotto to find Miyuki. But is now the right time?

**Hi, guys, and welcome back. Here, we’ll begin the next stage, and continue to the dungeon. Oh, and we have some backtracking. Let’s go.**

**_Chapter 13: Miyuki’s Choice_ **

**Groggy Whale**

Cheren and Melissa had their arms around the other as they lay unconscious in the bar’s closet. Rusty Pete stepped in with a bucket of water and dumped it on the two, startling them awake. “Wakey, wakey, lad and lass. Looks like you two had bit of a conk out after all that rum (hiccup).” The skinny pirate reached behind his back and pulled out a can of Mountain Brew, inspecting it closely. “I told those lads using LSD was a bad idea. ‘Course, no one ever expects any kids to come here; let alone little lads who can transform into a pirate captain at will. By the way, I saved you a photo, to commemorate your first time here on Tortuga.” With that, he presented them a picture of Cheren and Melissa, lying atop each other in a romantic kiss. 

Cheren and Melissa exchanged a shocked, disgusted glance. “BLEEEEUUUUHH!” The two frantically began shaking and brushing their tongues off.

“Congratulations! You two ‘ave officially drunken your first adult drinks (hiccup)!”

“I’m a disgrace to Kids Next Door everywhere…” Cheren moaned, the two now feeling very woozy.

“I think… I need a restroom…” Melissa moaned.

“Outhouse is outside, lass.” Rusty Pete told her.

“I think I’ll… step out, too.” Cheren said, still holding his stomach. Rusty Pete led Melissa downstairs while Cheren limped toward another doorway, which led onto a small balcony that overlooked the jungle and coastside. The once cloudy, grey daytime sky was now clear and dark blue, with stars hanging over the heavens. The waves brushing over the shore in the distance were the only sounds aside from the still-playing accordion music inside the bar, the music now quieter behind the closed balcony door. The sound of waves calmed Cheren’s mind as he sat along the balcony’s edge, the boy sighing depressedly. He leaned his head against the balcony’s fence as Fi emerged from his sword.

_“Something is troubling you, Master?”_

“Fi, I’ve been wondering, lately… do I deserve to be leader? Is my whole mission in rescuing Miyuki all out of… desire? After all this time, it feels like the only reason I’ve been trying to help her is just to… be like my mom.”

_“Your mother was a caring person, Master. There is no shame in wishing to follow in her footsteps.”_

“Yeah, but… that shouldn’t be the only reason, right? To wanna help someone? It just seems too… selfish.”

_“I cannot say whether it’s right or wrong, but you wish to save Miyuki from possible sadness. Your actions are noble, Master, even if your reasons are not.”_

“Yeah… I guess so. But-… what if Majora was telling the truth, and… she really doesn’t wanna leave him. I couldn’t just leave her… with him, can I?”

_“I am unable to provide a reasonable response. Perhaps if we locate Majora and Miyuki, there is an 85% chance we could find the answer.”_

“But we have no idea where they are, or how to find them.”

_“Do not forget, I still have Miyuki as a selection in my dowsing options.”_

Cheren suddenly remembered this as he reached in and pulled his locket for Miyuki from his pocket. “Oh yeah! I forgot! Let’s try it out.” Fi jumped back in the sword as Cheren started to aim it around.

When he aimed it in the direction of the bar, it began to glow and beep a little. “Hey… I think she’s close.”

_“I conjecture that whatever my dowsing is indicating is within the range of the island with 90% accuracy.”_

“Then she’s here!” Cheren exclaimed. “Wow, I… We gotta go find her! I mean, after Melissa’s done… throwing up.”

_“Perhaps until your friend settles her uneasiness, you may take this time to accomplish other missions. Use the owl statue on your right as a means of returning here.”_

Cheren immediately took notice of the owl statue beside him. “I wonder how he actually moves these around.” Cheren said to himself as he proceeded to strike the statue with his sword. “As a matter of fact… I know _just_ where to go.” With that, he played the Song of Soaring on his Spirit Flute, and was warped away in a gust of wind.

**Land of Wind and Shade**

Cheren reappeared at the owl statue in the Land of Wind and Shade. From there, he made his way to the Chasm of Wind, where the whirlwinds still spiraled over the dark pit. With his new Pirates’ Sail, Cheren jumped over the edge and threw it open, allowing the whirlwinds to propel him upward. He was able to safely glide over the chasm using the sail, eventually reaching the cliff on the other side. There, he saw a bunch of those salamander creatures dressed in white robes, which looked more like bed sheets. “I’m not even gonna begin to question it.” Cheren stated as he walked past the salamanders, who were each pestering him to behold their robes.

Cheren walked up a small hillside and discovered a giant chest. The sign beside it read, _To hold the spirit of the one who never sleeps, open this chest. Yes, to never have to sleep, all you have to do is open a chest. Real challenging, isn’t it._ Cheren rolled his eyes and went to open the chest. Inside, he found a rather odd mask that was nighttime-black with wide, red eyes.

**You got the _All-Night Mask_! Wear this and you’ll never want to go to sleep! Try missing your favorite midnight shows now!**

“Hey… I know what to use this for!” Cheren smirked as he pulled out the Spirit Flute. He performed the Song of Soaring once again and was soon warped in a gust of wind.

**Le Carnivilia**

Cheren quickly found himself in the massive carnival once again. The boy made his way through the sea of tents and carnival-goers to make it back to Jigglypuff’s Musical Dream tent. “Hey, Jigglypuff!” he called as he entered and saw the little round creature on stage.

“Hooooh?” Jigglypuff turned and shot a nasty glare at Cheren before turning away. “Puff-puff!”

“Come on, Jigglypuff, I’m sorry for falling asleep before. I won’t this time, I promise.”

“Hmmmm… Puff-puff.” She shrugged.

“Okay. Sing away.” Cheren instructed as he slipped on the All-Night Mask.

Jigglypuff cleared her throat and began singing. "Jiiiiggl-ly Puuuff, Jiiii-ggly Puuuff… Jiiiiggl-ly Puuff, Jigglllyyy…" With his new mask, Cheren felt more wide awake than ever. "Jiiiiggl-ly Puuuff, Jiiii-ggly Puuuff… Jiiiiggl-ly Puuff, Jigglllyyy…"

The song went on like that for a while until Jigglypuff stopped. Cheren gave a round of applause and Jigglypuff happily bowed. “Great singing, Jig!”

“Jigglypuff!” she gave a twirl.

“So, how about that mask?”

“Jiggly…puff!” as thanks, the creature happily tossed him the frog mask.

**You got _Don Gero’s Mask_! They say the leader of the frog choir once used this mask. When you wear it, the frogs might just mistake you for their leader!**

**Groggy Whale**

Cheren warped back to the bar’s balcony afterwards, stuffing his new masks into his jacket. “Ohhhh…” He looked as Melissa weakly tumbled out of the door, held standing by Rusty Pete as she still looked sick to her stomach. “I think…I think I wanna stick with regular soda.”

Melissa wobbled forward as Cheren caught her. “Heheh… feeling hung over?” However, a thought occurred to his mind as he let Melissa drop. “Oh yeah! Where did Nerehc go? I almost forgot that was the whole reason we came here.”

“The little lad fainted, and ‘is little Mexican buddy took him back to the ship.” Pete replied.

“Oh…” Cheren looked down with disappointment as Melissa helped herself up, holding her head. “Well, at least it isn’t a total loss. Miyuki’s here! If we hurry, we can find her!”

“That’s just what I was about to tell you, lad (hiccup)!” Pete spoke up. “The lads reported and said a little white-haired girl was walkin’ up the mountain… _in the direction of our secret grotto_ (hiccup).”

“Secret grotto?” Cheren questioned. “Definitely sounds like Miyuki… er, Majora, really. That grotto must be another temple.”

“It’s only the most sacred place in all of Tortuga.” Pete replied. “Reckon it’s why all the monsters are ‘ere in the first place. And why we were hopin’ Nerehc would get rid of ‘em for us (hiccup).”

“Well, you put your faith in the wrong place.” Cheren told him. “Nerehc really doesn’t have power over demons. But we can drive ‘em back for you; and if we hurry up, we might stop the one who’s responsible for all this. So, point us in this grotto’s direction and we’ll get on it.”

“Not so fast, lad and lass. We don’t know how that girl got in there, but the entrance is hidden inside of a cave, and will only be revealed by a special-”

“Song?”

“Um… yes. A pirate shanty. But not like any old shanty, a special one, of course. Only captains can know it… so we’re in bit of a rough spot, aye? But the only other one ‘o knows is an old swabbie ‘o lays asleep in the Cursed Hillside.”

“Uhh, Cursed Hillside?” Cheren asked, worried at the word ‘cursed.’

“Relax, lad, it’s just a fancy li’l name. There’s nothin’ _real_ deadly… well, except for all the monsters that’s been runnin’ around, but you’re really used to this stuff, aren’t ya? Anyway, the pirate’s sealed inside an old building, and the door can only be activated by three pirate guardians. Just find the three guardians and pass their trials, and the rest should be easy (hiccup)!”

“There’s always gotta be three of something.” Cheren noticed.

“We figured it’s traditional. Anyhoo… the hillside be just up these stairs. Oi wish ye luck, Cap’n! Hiccup!”

With that, the pirate stayed behind as the two operatives went up the staircase on the left of the balcony, reaching what appeared to be the highest point of the island. There were a few shrubs and trees, though there wasn’t much vegetation, and there was an excellent view of the rest of the island. “Hey, Cheren, about that kiss we had-”

Cheren put a finger over her mouth and said, “Stays between us. Don’t tell anyone. Especially Panini.”

“…Mm-hm.” Melissa only nodded. (Play “Nights of the Cursed” from _Kingdom Hearts II_.)

 

_Stage 18: Cursed Hillside_

_Mission: Pass the three trials and learn the song from the Ancient Swabbie._

The first small area of the hillside seemed rather empty, but when they walked to the center, they were surrounded by a pack of Leevers; strange, green spinning creatures with teeth-like spikes on their heads, that emerged from the ground. The Leevers formed a circle and moved around the duo as they closed in. “Duck.” Cheren told Melissa as he drew his sword. Melissa did so as the Leevers drew closer, allowing Cheren to perform a spin attack and wipe them all out in one hit. Melissa stood up and sighed in relief as they approached a gate with a Pirate Doorkeeper on it. It took notice of their presence and gave the expected reaction.

_“SOO, ye want ta attempt the trials, do ye? Well, too bad! Only pi-”_

“Yeah, yeah, only pirates may enter, so HERE.” Cheren aggravatingly stated as he threw on Slag’s Mask.

_“Oh… well, ye-”_

“Do a dance, aye.” He finished. A disco ball was activated as three robo-pirates appeared, each raising a sword and dancing, so Cheren did the same. He begrudgingly mimicked the right pirate as he used the sword to clean his ears. The left pirate then used it to scratch his back, so Cheren followed him, thankful that his body was metal. The middle pirate proceeded to clean his teeth out with his sword, and Cheren disgustedly did the same. The pirates finished their routine by slowly sticking their swords down their throats, so Cheren hesitantly followed. One of the pirates decided to smack Cheren on the shoulder, causing him to drop his sword down his throat. This resulted in Cheren burping out some flames as the pirates laughed.

 _“Ha ha ha! Gets them every time! A’ight, you can pass.”_ The doorkeeper said as the gates opened.

“Oi hope that sword still isn’t in there when I’m in human form.” Cheren said, changing back to a human and pounding his stomach. He couldn’t feel the sword inside him and sighed, “Okay, good.”

The gate revealed a fork in the road, so the two decided to take the left path first. They had to jump across a few platforms over some piranha-infested waters to reach a small trench area. They were at a dead end with several colored seeds laying around, patches of dirt, and several tiny openings in the wall. Cheren decided to lay the seeds under random patches and water them with the S.Q.W.I.R.T.. They grew into small platforms that reached to different heights, and were shaped like small pathways. Cheren noticed each patch was under two holes in the wall, so he made the plants shrink with the poison water and reorganized them.

He was eventually able to make it so that each plant was at level with its right path. Seeing this was her cue to go, Melissa shrunk herself and drove into the opening on the ground. She went up a slope in the first tunnel that led to one of the plant platforms, used it to reach the next tunnel, and kept driving along until she was at the ledge above. From there, she was able to lower a ladder down for Cheren to climb up. They arrived at a cliff with six metal pipes, aligned in two rows of three, baring a resemblance to organ pipes. On a metal post beside the pipes was a robo-pirate’s face that looked like one of the doorkeepers. The metal post was also connected to some wires, which went to a telephone pole-like device, then flowed over to a dome-shaped building.

“Well, look what be here. A wee pirate junior!” it greeted them. “And his salty wench.”

“Who you callin’ a wench??” Melissa yelled.

“ _Saucy_ wench. If yer lookin’ ta find the way to the pirates’ sacred temple, ya need ta pass our tests. ‘ave anything that makes music?” Cheren showed him the Spirit Flute. “Perfect! All ye must do is match the pipes with yer own. Let it be!”

The first round was pretty simple: shortest pipe, second-shortest, third-shortest, then longest, in which the pipes made the sounds of an organ. Cheren matched these four with his flute’s pipes easy. The second round was slightly longer, starting at shortest, third-longest, third-shortest, longest, second-longest, then shortest. Cheren mimicked the organ pipes, almost forgetting to blow the second-longest one fifth, but still succeeded nonetheless. Then, the third round was played: shortest, second-longest, third-shortest, second-shortest, second-longest, shortest, third-shortest, third-longest, then longest.

“Um… okay.” Cheren said quietly. He tried his best to memorize the order: shortest, second-longest, third-shortest, second-shortest… third-longest?”

“OII, I’ve ‘eard better music from monkeys ‘o’ve drunken intelligence potion and developed such musical talent! Get ‘em, Leevers!” At his command, another swarm of Leevers emerged and started to circle and close in on Cheren. The Uno son only did like last time and spin attacked the monsters when they got close. “Arrr, Ay knew we should’ve ordered the death beams. A’ight, troy again.”

The pipes repeated the same order once more, and Cheren paid close attention. After this second try, he was able to memorize the nine notes and replay them on his flute. After successfully completing the three rounds, the six pipes began their own little show in which they played a remix of “A Pirate’s Life For Me” (it basically sounded like Davy Jones’s organ).

“Ahhh, very good, laddie. But I’ve heard better. Still, yer good enough ter pass. I’ll open the lock for ye.” With that, the doorkeeper sent sparks across the line of wires and reached the dome. They believed one of the three locks to be open. They returned to the beginning area and took the right path this time. There was nothing to use to cross the piranha water, but they did see a small plant with a leaf dangling over the water. Cheren used the S.Q.W.I.R.T. to make the leaf grow into a leaf-boat, which they used to float to the path.

The path led down onto a cliffside that had a great view of the jungle and sea. There was a pool up there with clean, swimmable water, with a closed gate underneath. They swam underneath and observed the gate, attempting to squeeze through the bars, but it was too tight. After a few more moments of searching, they resurfaced and swam to the ledge to catch their breath. “If you were tiny, you could get through.” Cheren breathed. “Too bad that car of yours isn’t seaworthy, is it.”

“Actually…” Melissa thought aloud, taking out the car and shrink ray, “I seem to remember them making these for undersea missions, too.” She decided to test this out as she shrunk herself and drove the toy car into the water. To her surprise, the toy car instantly retracted its wheels and took the form of a submarine, floating perfectly. “Hey, it works!” With her toy submarine, she was able to drive between the bars of the gate and swim through the tunnel. There was a slope on the other side that allowed her to drive onto land and re-expand. She pushed a switch on the other side that caused the gates to slide open. Cheren was able to swim through and join her no problem.

They found the broken body of a robo-pirate hanging on a post like a scarecrow, holding a jug in his right hand, and four tubes on both of his sides, each containing an element. On their left was a Water tube, Earth tube, Fire, then Air, and on their right was a Poison, Shadow, Psychic, then Fear tube. The tubes each had a switch beside it and had pipes connecting to a faucet above his jug. The pirate was also connected to some wires that flowed over to the building. They walked over to ask the pirate what this was about.

“Well, what have WE. A young lad and ‘is wench visitin’ me?”

“Why is everyone calling me a wench??” Melissa said exasperated.

“‘Cause you’re a soda-drunk lassie.” Cheren remarked.

“I see ye be wantin’ ta visit our grotto. But not ‘til ye’ve passed the tests, that’s our motto. All I be wantin’ is no hard task. Brew me the drinks I desire, and pass with yer masks.”

“I get you’re trying to have a rhyming gimmick, but it’s not working, dude.” Melissa told him.

“Let us begin the first brew. A refreshing drink. Ingenious power. Terrible dreams. And don’t give me a shower.” Cheren looked around at the eight element tubes. A refreshing drink… he walked over and pressed the water pump. Ingenious power… he pressed the psychic pump. Terrible dreams, he knew was the fear pump. And don’t give me a shower, he first suspected water, but he already used that. If he didn’t have a shower, he’d be dirty, so he pushed the earth pump.

The four elements mixed together to form an oddly colored drink in the pirate’s cup. He had a drink as the liquid dripped right down his gutless form. “A wee bit much on the terrible, but nevertheless: A dash of banishment. A hint of creativity. A gallon of anti-dark, to breathe life into my heart.” Cheren let this riddle play through his head. A dash of banishment… the only thing that seemed close was the shadow, so he pressed that pump and let it flow into the cup. Next was the hint of creativity; obviously referring to the psychic again. The last thing was the anti-dark, and what lit up the dark, Cheren believed was fire. After pressing all of these pumps, the pirate had a drink.

“PBBFF!” He immediately spat it out. “ARR! What are ye tryin’ to do, kill me again?? Troy it again!”

Cheren cursed in his mind. Which one did he miss? He was sure he had them all… he played the riddle in his mind again: _“A dash of banishment. A hint of creativity. A gallon of anti-dark, to breathe life into my heart.”_ His eyes widened: after pressing the same pumps again, he then pressed the air pump; to breathe life into his heart. Once all pumps were pressed, the pirate drank away.

He smacked his lips from the drink and said, “A wee bit salty on that, eh? Anyhoo… Two molecules of hydrogen, two more of oxygen. A wee bit of geology, shouldn’t bring me pain.” This riddle sounded easy; two molecules of hydrogen, Cheren knew, existed in water, so he pressed that pump. Then two molecules of oxygen was blatantly air, so he pressed that one. Geology likely had to do with the earth, so he pushed that one next. However, the “shouldn’t bring me pain” part rang in his mind. He figured that hinted to put fear in as well, so he finished off with that pump.

The pirate had his drink, smacking his lips from the taste he couldn’t feel. “Ehh, maybe I shoulda asked for extra hydrogen. Oh well. An inch of what makes inch, and sprinkle it with chilly. Gimme eight times the nobility, and may the morrow grant you tranquility.”

Inch of what makes inch… well, that sounded like shrinking, so psychic was what came to mind. And the only thing that could freeze was water, so Cheren pressed that one second. Nobility sounded like earth… but “give me eight times of it” sounded suspicious. Cheren recalled learning about the noble gases and how they have 8 electrons… it also reminded him how complicated chemistry was. Regardless, he pressed the poison pump to see what would happen. The last bit was “may morrow grant tranquility”. Well, the sun usually appears in the morrow… he tried pressing fire.

When the drink was brewed, the pirate chugged away. “Aaah, now that be a fine brew! Ahh, if only I had taste buds… oh well. Here’s yer lock.” With that, sparks made their way from him across the wires, opening the second lock on the dome. To continue forward, they saw a grabable ledge along a nearby wall, grabbing on and climbing around to a new pathway. The path led them to another swampy area with piranha waters, and several lilipads, which were almost lined up in a perfect path. There was a set of platforms that led to a closed gate, and they saw the lilipads led into another small tunnel. Cheren had to use his S.Q.W.I.R.T. to spray the water around the lilipads to push them into alignment. Once they were lined up properly, Melissa was able to shrink down and drive across them. She drove through the tunnel and came out behind the gate on the other side, where she re-expanded and pressed a switch.

The gate was lowered, allowing Cheren to join her. However, when Cheren looked across the swamp again, he saw there was another strange cave far on the other side. He didn’t see any way of reaching it yet, so they decided to press forward. They finally reached the dome-like structure, which had three locks on its door in the shape of a triangle. The two bottom locks were turned and had lights on them, while the top one had yet to be opened. Straight across from the dome’s entrance was a small radio tower with a pirate’s face strapped to the bottom. In the space between the tower and dome was a flat, tiled floor with three poles with odd shapes on top of them. The tower was also shining a bright light on the dome’s entrance, making the shadows of the shapes appear along it as well.

Before they were going to attempt this puzzle, Cheren spotted an Imp Poe’s lantern on the other side of the area. He became a wolf to see the Imp Poe and ran to attack it. After easily tackling it, he grabbed its chest in his teeth and yanked its soul out, watching it fly away. Cheren changed back as the Poe disappeared, and they went to ask the pirate about the puzzle.

“Well, Oi see you’ve opened two locks now. Oi’m impressed. The melody that will show ye to the temple lies just in yer wake. After ye solve my riddle that is.”

“Just tell us what it is so we can get out of this world.” Melissa demanded.

“Fine, ye saucy wench. Ahem… ‘A face from the past shall reveal your path.’”

They figured this had something to do with the weird shapes on the poles. They started to move the poles around the floor, keeping an eye on the shadows as they tried to make the shadows fit like a puzzle. Since the shapes were different sizes, they had to be moved to different positions. They were able to fit the first two parts of the shadow; one pole had a shape with spikes along the sides and the other had one with two spikes on the top. The last pole could only be moved left or right, so it was easy to figure out. When the last shape with eyes on it was moved into position, they saw the shadow shaped Majora’s Mask.

With the puzzle formed, the third lock on the door was open, gaining them access into the dome. Inside was a bunch of old pirate supplies, and an ancient-looking robo-pirate with a long, metal beard and a cane. (End song.)

“ _HOYY yyyyyyy!..._ Did those landlubbers finally get ta sendin’ the repair man?” he asked in a dry, elderly voice.

“So are you… the Ancient Swabbie?” Cheren asked.

“ _AYYYYEEE_ , yes! That be me.”

Melissa looked confused. “Wait… did he actually tell us his name was the ‘Ancient Swabbie’?”

“It was in the mission prompt.” Cheren replied.

“The what?”

“ _Ayyyy_ ‘aven’t ‘ad a visitor ‘ere in 75 years. A few scallywags pass by… every now and again. But alas, I ‘ave been left here alone. Ta guard this blasted song. Oi, whoy do Oi ‘ave ta guard a SONG, anyway? I’s not loike anyone c’n just TAKE it unless they’d force it outta me. But Oi still ‘ave me a few moves up my sleeve, I tell ye wot.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here, actually. We need you to teach us this song to get into the temple.”

“The temple? Arrr, ain’t you runts a wee bit young ta be engagin’ in… PIRATE business?”

“Well, Cheren’s the new captain of the Slag Pirates, and my mom used to hang out with Candy Pirates, so I guess that makes me sure-blooded!” Melissa grinned.

Cheren eye-rolled, “Listen, I’m not really big on this pirate business, but if this island of yours is going to be saved, we _need_ to get in your temple. And I’ve won the right to, I bested Captain Slag. At least, I’m… assuming that’s what the deal is.”

“Hhhho ho ho! Yer not big on the pirate business, laddie? Yeh don’t even know what pirating is about.”

“If I were to guess, it’s…” Cheren began to dance around as he unemotionally sang, “‘We’re devils ‘n’ black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo hooo, yo hooo, a pirate’s life for me. We pillage and plunder and don’t give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho.’”

“Ohhhhh Oi love that song!” the Ancient Swabbie coughed. “But ya’ve got it all wrong, Laddie. First off, you’re way off tune. Second, pirating ain’t _all_ about the pilfering and plundering… although that stuff _is_ really fun! Cough, cough. Pirating is about _freedom_! Feelin’ the wind and the ocean spray on yer skin as yer ship sails away into adventure… of course, if yer a robot like me, ya only have the sailing into adventure part! Cough, huack! I figured a bunch of kids like you would be so _hyped_ on adventah.”

“Well, I know someone who is…” Cheren eye-rolled. “But some adventurers have more important things to worry about, like saving a friend.”

“Ahhh, wee adventurer who inta treasure more valuable than gold, I see. Your style, kid, it’s… ehh, I’m not particularly into it. Now, ehhh… what were ye here for, again?”

“The song, dammit!!” Cheren yelled.

“Does your mom know you cuss?” Melissa smirked, earning a glare from Cheren.

“Fine, ye scurvy brat! Ehhh, Oi wish I hadn’t sold me pipe organ.” The pirate said as he searched around his clothing. “Ah well… this mini piano will do.”

The pirate took out a small electric piano and switched it to the pipe organ setting, then used it to play the pirate song, “Hoist the Colors”. The Ancient Swabbie played the first part on his own, then Cheren mimicked him using his Spirit Flute. Their music seemed to echo across the island as it was reaching the ears of other pirates. The pirates stopped in their activities and began to calmly sway left and right to the peaceful song. The rugged pirate island never felt more peaceful than with these notes flowing through the air.

**You’ve learned _Hoist the Colors_! This pirate sea shanty is loved by all pirates! Only captains may use this song to get into the temple!**

“Well, there’s my daily breath exercises.” Cheren joked. “There’s just one thing that’s not clear: where is the temple, anyway?”

“Ahhh… come this way, lads.” The Ancient Swabbie instructed, leading them outside.

“I’m a girl, you know.” Melissa said.

The old pirate brought them to a cliff high over a river. Cheren gulped at how big a drop that was. “The temple’s entrance is hidden below the river. The only way in is ta tempt fate and dive.”

“Uhhh, when you say ‘tempt fate’, can I take that was ‘fate is feeling merciful and gladly lets anyone who jumps into this certain death live to tell the tale’?” Cheren asked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t kill ye, lad! Or would I? _Hahahahaha!..._ This be a test for pirates, ter see if ye have the will of an adventurer. But ye have my pirates’ oath that the drop will not kill ye.”

A ‘pirates’ oath’ didn’t really sound like something they would trust. However, it was the only lead they had. “I’m ready if you are.” Cheren told Melissa.

“On 3.” She replied.

They both counted, “One: Two: THREE!”, and dove headfirst into the river below.

Not too far down did Cheren THROW open his Pirates’ Sail, guaranteeing a safe, soft landing as he drifted slowly toward the river. “Yeah, I’m not feeling that gutsy!” he said.

Meanwhile, Melissa fell the rest of the distance herself, yelling up, _“You chicken sh-!”_ She splashed into the river, unable to finish her sentence.

After a few minutes of slowly dropping, Cheren made a calm, weak splash in the water. Shortly after landing, Melissa resurfaced beside him with an annoyed look. “It turns out, it was a safe landing after all. Come on, there’s a secret cave below here.” With that, she dove back under with Cheren following her as they began to swim through a hidden cave that led underground. They came to a wider area of the cave that had strange puff-fish enemies, called Froaks, swimming around, and a pile of rocks blocking the way forward. Since Cheren couldn’t use his M.A.R.B.L.E.s underwater, he decided to ask Fi for help.

_“Master, I have information to report: the path further into the cave appears to be blocked. As you have likely guessed, your M.A.R.B.L.E.s are unavailable to you underwater.”_

Cheren gave an angry look and gurgled something that they couldn’t understand, but he sounded rather pissed.

_“While you are underwater, you have the ability to maneuver a Torpedo Spin. Perhaps using one on one of the nearby Froaks to push them into the rubble will result in a probable solution, Master.”_

Cheren gurgled a ‘Thank you’ and swam to the Froak nearest the rocks. He spun his body and shot faster with enough momentum to push the exploding puff-fish into the rocks, blowing them up. Cheren and Melissa exchanged excited nods and swam through, reaching the surface before they ran out of air.

They appeared inside a dark, empty cave with several tiny water droplets dripping from above, their sounds echoing in the small area. “Is this where he wanted us to play it?” Melissa asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Cheren took out the Spirit Flute and proceeded to play a part of “Hoist the Colors”. After his small rendition, the flute’s notes bounced off the cave walls, creating a dim, green light. Cheren and Melissa looked up and gaped when they saw all of the water on the _ceiling_. The tiny droplets that once fell from above were now returning upward, and the two felt their bodies being moved upward as well, as if the gravity had changed. They were forced into the water on the ceiling and began to swim through another tunnel. They resurfaced shortly, finding their selves in the entrance to the cave that was the Pirates’ Grotto. (Play the Crystal Caves theme from _Donkey Kong 64_.)

_Dungeon 4: Pirates’ Grotto_

_Mission: Locate Miyuki Crystal somewhere in the caves._

“Wow… this place is beautiful.” Melissa said, staring in awe at the cave around her. The Pirates’ Grotto was rather dark and crumbled, its only light coming from the glowing emerald green crystals and tiny, glowing green fireflies drifting around the darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were that of tiny droplets hitting the ground, waterfalls in the distance, and singing pirates echoing throughout the caves.

“Yeah, it is…” Cheren agreed, mesmerized by the light from the crystals glimmering in his glasses. “No time to lose.” He said, getting focused again.

Melissa sighed, “Always the serious type, huh?”

The two walked ahead and found a crystal wall, blocking their way to another cave. Cheren simply pulled out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow it open. They went inside the cave and turned a right corridor to find what appeared to be a Fatblin wielding a flamethrower. The chubby demon noticed the two walk in and proceeded to spray the flamethrower in Cheren’s direction. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and easily forced through the incoming flames, reaching the Fatblin and doing away with it with his sword. When the monster was defeated, a treasure chest appeared in the center of the small room. Cheren reverted to normal and opened it to catch his first Stray Fairy, this time an ocean-blue one.

They left the small cave and walked up the path to the main area of the grotto, in which a river seemed to flow down the caverns, sparkling light reflecting off its surface. The cave was nearly pitch-black, but they could tell it stretched a great distance by all of the fireflies and emerald-green crystals. They went up the path on their left to a small corner of the ledge above the river. They found a tiny hole in the wall, so Melissa shrunk herself to drive inside, then re-expanded herself on the other side. She entered another small cave where two robo-pirates were gathered. Along the wall beside them appeared to be some circular device. “Whaddya mean ya couldn’t fix it?” one of them asked.

“I dunno what the problem is, I think one of the wires came loose inside. I ain’t takin’ this apart, though.”

“Well, how else are we supposed ta… oi, it’s that brat!” The pirates drew out their swords and approached the Gilligan girl. Melissa dodged behind them and hit one in the rear with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.. The other pirate grabbed her by the shirt, but she was able to flip behind him, and when he turned, she shot him in the head, knocking its robo-skull off.

When the pirates were defeated, Melissa curiously approached the circular device, noticing the opening in the side. Melissa shrunk herself down and gripped the ledge of the opening to get inside, examining the structure of the device. She found a few broken wires deep inside and used all her tiny strength to push them in alignment. Afterwards, she used her welding device to stick them perfectly together, leaving the machine’s insides and dropping down to her toy car, which she used to drive back and exit the hole.

Melissa re-expanded herself beside Cheren as he asked, “So, what’d you find?”

“Nothin’, just some weird, circle machine that I decided to fix. You know, now that I think about it, why don’t you just shrink with me?”

“No thanks. I’ve had some bad experiences with shrinking.”

“If you say so.”

They returned in the opposite direction and followed the path on the right of the entrance, finding a stone door that blended in with the wall. It led to a room small in width, but extended up a couple floors. On their left was a small hole that led to a pathway that led up the room, in which a pirate was rolling small rocks down the slope from the top. “Ehhh. Why are we rollin’ these puny BOULDERS down as a means of defense? Unless we’re protectin’ against mice, I don’t see how anyone could get up here.”

Cheren gave a nod at Melissa, who nodded back as she shrunk herself and entered her toy car. She drove it through the mouse hole and began to make her way up the slope, having to hide in small openings to avoid the rolling boulders. When she was close to the top, she drove in to a small hole that led to the top, where she re-expanded herself. The pirate’s eyes widened when he turned to notice her. “Huh? How’d you get up here??” A thought then occurred to him. “Now that I think about it… how’d _I_ get up here?” He didn’t have time to think as Melissa knocked him out with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R..

Melissa looked around and found some kind of circular pad on the floor, with a picture of two arrows swapping directions. At the same time, Cheren found a similar pad down below where he was. When both kids stood on their respective pads, they began to glow, and they instantly swapped positions, much to their surprise. Melissa saw that she was on the bottom of the room while Cheren found himself at the top. Sensing his confusion, Fi popped out of his sword.

_“A report, Master: the strange device you and Melissa have stepped in appear to be Swap Pads, designed by the pirates for switching areas with others who stand on corresponding pads. Therefore, I conjecture an 85% chance you and Melissa have switched areas when you stood on them.”_

“I wonder, is 85 your favorite number or somethin’?”

_“True, it is a very unlikely coincidence that most of my data comes 85% accurate.”_

Cheren found a small, narrow cave in which the floor was covered in a river of lava, and a chest on a platform on the other side. Cheren was about to turn into Slag, but Fi interrupted him again. _“A report, Master.”_

“Uuuuugh!”

_“While Captain Slag’s body is able to withstand simple flames, there is a 40% chance it can withstand the temperatures of boiling magma for long.”_

“Well, I guess it was good to know before I turned into molten copper. Thanks, Fi.” The spirit returned to the sword as Cheren launched his Hookshot at the wooden chest to pull him over. He opened the chest and found a Small Key; but when he looked back, he didn’t see any way of getting back across. He saw how close the walls were together and proceeded to Wall Jump across, and landed barely on the ledge, wobbling to keep himself from falling in the lava. He jumped back to the lower floor as he and Melissa left the room. With nowhere else to go in the main room, Cheren launched his Hookshot to a target across the river, pulling him and Melissa to the parallel path.

They headed left and climbed up some rocky stairs to reach a higher stone bridge, where a Fatblin guarded in the middle, wielding a metal shield that extended above his head. Cheren tried to run at it and leap above its shield, but the Fatblin spun around to knock him off. He climbed his way back up and whispered a possible plan to Melissa. Once again, Melissa miniaturized herself and drove beneath the legs of the Fatblin, who curiously turned around and followed her. When his back was turned, Cheren took this opportunity to strike at his exposed back, easily defeating the Fatblin in a few strikes.

When they crossed the bridge, they found only a dead end, with only a small hole located above it near the ceiling. It didn’t seem like anything could get up there, and make its way through afterwards, so they decided to leave it for now. They jumped down to the lower path; on the other side of the river; and continued down the opposite way. The slope seemed to lead up a little higher as the river drew further away from their eyes. As they stared down into the pure blue river below, Cheren suddenly remembered something as he slipped on his Great Fairy Mask. The hair indeed began to sparkle, but Cheren figured the fairies could be hidden anywhere in this massive cave. He decided he wasn’t gonna bother looking for them until he found the Compass.

They eventually reached a wider area where the ground was more flat, and four robo-pirates were standing around a fire, cooking something as one held up a map. “Look what I stole from the monsters, lads! It’s the map we use ta navigate through these ‘ere caves!”

“Ayrr, and they be usin’ this map to find all our secret loot then, aye?”

“Couldn’t if they wanted to. They’d need our special Compass fer such a task. But nobody but us pirates will be havin’ these beauties!”

“Sounds like a plan.” Cheren said quietly as he turned into Captain Slag. He approached the pirates and greeted them with a jaunty, “HELLO, lads!”

“Oii! It be Captain Slag!” a pirate exclaimed. “What’d you do with your hair, Captain?”

“Belay that. I see you lads ‘ave gotten yer mitts on that handy little map thar.”

“Aye, Cap’n. We stole it from the monsters, aye? We’ll keep it safe ‘til the monsters are long outta here.”

“Ye mates couldn’t be trusted with eh chopstick. Gimme the map and get yer rusty arses outta here. Leave the monsters ta me.”

“Oh, aye, Captain! The monsters are all on you!”

“AYE!” With that, they gladly handed Cheren the map and bolted out of the caves.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! Makes a little more sense in this dungeon, aye? Use this ta search all the caves fer tasty doubloons! ‘Course, it’s.. useless without the Compass, as you already knew.**

Cheren changed back as they crossed another stone bridge and entered a door, which led to a room that had a tiny maze path underneath some crystal glass. Seeing the small opening at the beginning of the path, Melissa minimized herself and began to drive through. She pushed a switch upon her entry, which uncovered a similar switch at the end of the maze, and a timer started, indicating she had to drive through fast. The maze seemed pretty basic; some areas had switches which Cheren had to press to alter the paths for Melissa to get through, and there were Moldorms; centipede monsters, that crept through the maze in search of prey. She was able to make it to the other switch in time, pressing it to make a chest reveal itself on the other side of the room.

Cheren went over to collect another Small Key from the chest. When he crossed back over the maze, he noticed the tiny, worm-sized hole along one of the left walls. Feeling it looked suspicious, he put on Sackboy’s Mask and became the boy of yarn. He unraveled himself into a single strand and was able to slither through the maze himself. He made his way to the tiny hole and slid through, finding a secret room that contained a Stray Fairy. After collecting the fairy, he made his way back to join Melissa as they left the room.

On their right was a small path that led to a locked door, which they easily accessed using one of their keys. They found a room that was almost completely covered in emerald-green crystal, where they stood on a cliff over a vast chasm of prickly green. Several long crystals grew on the ceiling and looked like they were about to fall off. Cheren shot the top of the first crystal, causing it to drop and stick in the ground. The part that stuck up looked flat enough to stand on, so Cheren used the Pirates’ Sail to glide him and Melissa over. The crystal felt like it was about to fall over, so Cheren shot another, shorter crystal down for them to glide to. He shot the next crystal down, but it was too tall to glide to. It was conveniently leaning against a wall below a Hookshot target, so Cheren latched the Hookshot to it to pull them over.

From there, they were able to glide to the ledge at the end of the room. They found another crystal wall that Cheren blew down with a M.A.R.B.L.E., revealing a hall that led to another room. This next room had a path carved into the ground, leading upward through the caves. As they trekked up the slope, a few of the crystals grew eyes and feet, coming to life as they ran to attack the kids. The S’Hards were easily taken out in one slice of Cheren’s sword. They looked to their left and saw a small platform near the ceiling, with a long, skinny crystal leading up to it. They were able to climb this short crystal, finding a small tunnel on the platform.

Melissa shrunk herself and entered her toy car to drive into the tiny corridor. At the end, she found a room behind some crystal glass that had a Stray Fairy. She re-expanded herself to collect the fairy, then shrunk down again to leave the hidden room. She gave the fairy to Cheren afterwards before they continued further up the cave. At the end of the path was a cliff over a deep, dark chasm, with only a few, spread-out platforms leading across the pit, and set too high to glide to. Cheren turned into his wolf form and was able to make the far leaps to the platforms, successfully reaching the ledge on the other side.

He found a short cave with a single door at the end, which Cheren entered. The door was immediately sealed with metal bars, locking Cheren in a room that was nearly pitch-black. The only thing giving light to the room were the emerald crystals around the floor, but they only gave so much light. Cheren walked forward a little and discovered an unlit torch. Feeling it was his only lead, he decided to light it with a Fire Arrow. He then searched around the rest of the darkness and found three more torches, alighting them all. (Pause song.)

Each of the torches puffed bigger for a second as they lit up a rope hanging above them like a fuse. The room was given more light, giving Cheren the vision of a bunch of scrap metal, with a robo-pirate’s head in the center, tied up on the ceiling. When all of the rope was burned, the many parts dropped with a loud bang on the ground. The pirate head sparked to life as all of the parts pieced themselves together to create one massive being of scrap metal. The scraped giant gave a distorted roar as Cheren readied to fight it. (Play the Mini-Boss Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Sub-boss: Scrappar the Salvaged_

The robotic giant stomped forward as it swiped its long, electrical arms, trying to hit Cheren with its metal pipe claws. Cheren was easily able to dodge the claws as he ran further away from the giant to think up a strategy. When Cheren was out of the giant’s reach, its mouth opened as red flames began to charge inside it. When it finished, it unleashed a series of fireballs around the room as it spun around, with Cheren having to quickly defend with his shield. “Fi, now’s the time I could be using your help.”

On his command, Fi jumped out and examined the being. _“Target locked: Scrappar the Salvaged. This appears to be an ancient space-pirate from an earlier point in time, left here by his old crew. He seems to have bonded with many other pieces of scrap metal abandoned by the pirates. Similar to Captain Slag, his insides seem to be filled with old grog, which he burns to emit flames from his lungs.”_

“That should do.” Cheren said as he dodged another round of swipes from his claws. The pirate charged another breath of fire in his mouth, but Cheren took this moment to launch a Fire Arrow into his throat, causing Scrappar to swallow it and explode on the inside, making a few of his scrap parts blow off. This process repeated a few more times as more of his pieces fell off. Eventually, his entire body fell into pieces, but the pirate didn’t seem finished yet.

More pieces of scrap formed on the robot as they shaped into a large ball, with the head still in front. Four electric beams extended from it, attaching to more scrap pieces that formed four hands. It began to crawl around like a spider, shooting fireballs at Cheren as it chased. Cheren tried to launch Fire Arrows into its mouth, but it didn’t stay open long enough. With its mouth still closed, Scrappar charged more heat in his mouth. Cheren quickly threw on Slag’s Mask as the scrap being unleashed a powerful breath of fire. Cheren withstood the heat as best as he could in his large robotic body, but his temperatures were steadily rising. Just before Cheren reached his limits, Scrappar ran out of breath and took a moment to catch it.

During his moment of weakness, Cheren took this time to hurry around in Slag’s body and rip off all of the robot’s hands. When each scrap-hand had been ripped clean, Scrappar was only a ball now, and he began to roll around in attempt to run Cheren over. The pirate could only push Cheren a little bit while he was in Slag’s body, but the scrap-made ball kept rolling back to add more momentum to his shoves. When Scrappar rolled in to attack the fourth time, Cheren used his strength to grip the scrap ball and was able to throw it against the wall. Scrappar rolled around and continued to try and ram Cheren, but the pirate-boy threw him against the wall two more times until Scrappar’s mouth was left hanging open, dizzy. Cheren reverted to a human and, rather than a Fire Arrow, he shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into the robot’s mouth, blowing the scrap ball to pieces. (End song.)

The sounds of banging metal echoed loudly in the caves as the pieces flew everywhere, with Scrappar’s head landing in the middle. “‘ey…” the head hopped up to face Cheren as he hurried over. “Ye were just Captain Slag, weren’t ye?”

“Um… yeah, long story.”

“That mask ye used… ye must be the new chosen one.”

“Um… chosen one?” Cheren asked, as if he didn’t already know.

“The new captain of the Metal Skull crew, who would save our holy island when it fell ill to beings of darkness. The fact ye wear Slag’s face, means ye must have bested him, no?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not their captain…”

“Nay, it’s the pirates’ code! Look at you, ye’ve already got the workings of a buccaneer. Ye wield the sword, ye sailed the sea… and I can tell ye’ve opened quite yer share of treasure chests, aye?”

Cheren rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. Then I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help your captain out?”

“Arr, Ay see ye’ve gotten yer mitts on a Bananarang. Thems used ta be delicate pirate treasures. Let ol’ Scrappar patch it up for ya, aye?” The pirate formed up a smaller version of its body before taking the boomerang and turning away, making some repairs on it that Cheren couldn’t see. When he turned around, Cheren saw the Bananarang was now fixed with an antenna and other mechanical parts. He was also given a remote control. “‘ere ya go, lad! Now ye’ll get yer grubby mitts on treasures that were nigh unreachable!”

**You got the _Remote Control Bananarang_! Rather than covering a short distance, this Bananarang will now fly wherever you choose it to! Reach new heights with this baby as you hit out-of-reach switches and other items! Yep, definitely a must-have for any adventurer on the go!**

Cheren looked at the robot with a smile and said, “Thanks.” (Replay the Crystal Caves Theme.)

The boy left the room afterwards and hurried out onto the cliffside to wolf-jump back over to his friend. However, when he got back, he saw a bunch of Miniblin strapping dynamite to the platforms he used. The little demons waved their arms excitedly, but one of them accidentally pressed the detonate button. They waved frantically before the platforms were blown up, sending them all falling into the chasm. On the other side, some armored Bulblin shook their heads in disbelief before readying their arrows, in case Cheren tried to glide across.

If this wasn’t obvious enough, Fi came out to explain it. _“Master, I have information to report. Signs indicate the previous way to the other side of this chasm was destroyed. Furthermore, they have troops wearing armor stationed on the other side, making it impossible for aerial travel. Their armor also makes them 80% resistant to projectiles such as arrows. I’d suggest finding another way to cross the chasm safely, Master.”_

“Yes, I… kinda got that. Thanks.” With that, Fi jumped back into the sword as Cheren started to look around. There appeared to be a small cave in the wall above the ledge on the other side. Ready to try out his new item, he threw the Remote Control Bananarang out and used his remote to help it fly across the chasm, going surprisingly ignored by the Bulblin. He flew the boomerang into the cave and did a tight right turn to hit a crystal switch. The switch seemed to detonate some bombs above the Bulblin as the ceiling exploded, causing stalactites to drop down and take the monsters out. With nothing impeding his progress, Cheren proceeded to glide across the chasm on his sail, landing on his feet by an unconscious Melissa.

Cheren shook the girl lightly a little before giving her a rougher shake. She awoke groaning and gripping her head. “Owww… what happened?”

“You’re so drunk, you got the illusion of monsters banging you to sleep. Alright, let’s go.”

The two left the room and returned to the chamber will all the crystal. There was a ladder that would take them onto a higher pathway, but Cheren first wanted to search around the room for any secrets. He sent his Remote Control Bananarang out to search the chasm and found a small hole within one of the walls. He flew his boomerang threw a narrow tunnel and found a hidden room with a bubble containing a Stray Fairy. He popped the bubble and caught the fairy with his boomerang to bring it back.

He and Melissa climbed the ladder and crossed the path to find a door that led to the second floor of the main chamber. All they had was a small path that led to another circular device, similar to what Melissa found earlier. They noticed its wires leading to a hole in the wall, so Cheren sent his boomerang in to investigate. After flying through another tunnel, his boomerang flipped a switch, connected to the wires, that sparked the device to life. A strange, green see-through portal appeared in the circle, and Cheren and Melissa exchanged curious glances before stepping inside.

Right away, they were taken to the room Melissa was in earlier, coming out of the other portal device. Cheren noticed another tunnel in the wall on their right, but it was blocked by a massive crate. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and used his enhanced strength to pull the crate away from its spot, gaining them access into a small tunnel with a large chest. Cheren approached the chest in Slag’s body, so it was rather small to his height, and he was able to crack it open with his hook hand and grab the item inside with his normal hand.

**You got the _Compass_! We’d give you an explanation, but we’re sure Fi has that covered. …No? Alright, your loss.**

The two kids stepped back through the portal and returned to the second-floor path. The compass and map indicated a Stray Fairy down below, so they dropped back to the first floor, since the area where the pirates were gathered was right below them. The map read there was a Stray Fairy in the water somewhere, so Cheren dove in on his own. He swam around in a wide, open area that the river eventually led to, in which the water wasn’t that deep, but big enough for Cheren to swim in. He found a secret cave along one of the walls and swam in, shortly coming to dry land inside a secret room where a chest sat. Inside the chest was another ocean-blue fairy, which Cheren captured before swimming out of the room. The ledge where he jumped from was too high to climb, so he was forced to swim to the beginning area of the grotto, where the river was closest to the ledge.

They remembered the area where the long-shield Fatblin guarded and returned up there to toss the Bananarang into the small tunnel that was above the stone bridge. After navigating the boomerang through another tight corridor, Cheren hit a crystal switch that caused a small gate underneath the nearby waterfall to open. They jumped to the lower floor as Melissa shrunk and drove her toy car into the river, transforming it into a submarine. She drove in the newly opened tunnel and resurfaced on the other end, where she drove up a small slope that connected to the land. A group of pirates patrolled around the area, but Melissa was able to drive by them unnoticed as she made it to a lone switch. When she resized and hit the switch, Cheren watched as the waterfall divided into two, revealing a secret cave by the higher path.

Cheren went up to the stone bridge and used his Pirates’ Sail to glide into the new path, which brought him to the other side of the main chamber where Melissa waited. When he dropped down onto the open area, the pirates immediately took notice of him and raised their swords. Cheren performed a spin attack when the first one ran up and rolled behind the second one to strike it from behind. The other pirate fired his gun, but Cheren bounced the shot back with his shield and hit him in the knee. When the last pirate tried to attack him, Melissa flung his head off with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from behind. Cheren caught the head as it said, “For the record, we aren’t this bad in combat. But we lost all our best fighters in a Davy Back Fight with-” Cheren just kicked the head away.

They found a door that led to a small room where a large structure of crystal glass sat over a chasm, with a crystal switch in the center. There was an entrance into the structure, but it seemed to be a complex maze of tunnels that eventually led to the switch. Cheren tossed his remote Bananarang into the entrance and began to navigate the maze, having to slow it down to make the tight turns. After a few fails, he eventually reached the center and hit the crystal switch. This caused another portal device on their left to be activated, but the portal wasn’t quite there.

Knowing they’d have to activate another one somewhere, they left the chamber and returned to the main area. They walked up a slope on their left and used their other Small Key to enter a new door, entering a small, cylindrical room that seemed to stretch to the second floor. Above them on the second floor was a ledge, but there was nothing to climb to it. However, there were several sets of crystals sticking out of the walls. Cheren turned into a wolf and was able to leap his way up the crystal footholds, but when he was close to the top, a Bulblin shot an arrow and sent him falling back down. Cheren changed back to a human and tried to aim an arrow at the Bulblin, but it was safe above the top of the platform. Instead, Cheren sent his Remote Control Bananarang up and crashed it in the Bulblin’s head, knocking him dizzy. Cheren quickly became a wolf and jumped his way up again to take out the Bulblin in its dizzy state.

The Bulblin appeared to be guarding a small cave at the top, which Cheren entered, only to find himself in a small opening on a wall in the main room, overlooking part of the river, as well as a ledge with another door on the other side. He figured this Bulblin would’ve kept him from gliding to that ledge from the upper pathway from earlier, if he tried to. Now that it was gone, he was free to glide there, but he jumped down to get Melissa first. Since she couldn’t Wolf Leap with him, she had to minimize herself so he could grab her car in his teeth, then he was able to jump back up and bring her with him. Melissa re-expanded and Cheren reverted to human so they could use the Pirates’ Sail to safely glide to the ledge across the river.

They went in the door and found a large, glittering room, where they felt a windy draft blowing upward. There was nowhere else to go in the room, so Melissa held onto Cheren as he flapped open the sail and allowed the draft to carry them upward. There were several ledges with spiked crystals sticking out from the walls, so they had to navigate around them carefully. There was a bubble with a Stray Fairy below one of the ledges, so they drifted away from the ledge, but stayed close enough to pop the bubble and evade the spikes in time. They were able to reach the top of the room and land on the platform with the door on it. Cheren put on the Great Fairy’s Mask to call the Stray Fairy toward him, and he collected it before they entered the door.

They found their selves in another wide-open cave, overlooking a larger river from a high cliff. There was a ledge far down on the river on their left, so they decided to fly to it first. They entered a door that led to a room that was erupting with flames. A pit of lava lay below a metal-barred floor with flames shooting down from the ceiling, burning a tiny pathway that was below the bars. Already knowing what they had to do, Melissa minimized herself while Cheren put on Slag’s Mask. Melissa drove into the opening and began to move slowly down the winding path, with Cheren having to use Slag’s body to shield the path from the flames. At points, he had to step out of the flames and cool down while Melissa parked in a safe zone. They soon reached the other side where Melissa hit a tiny switch, which not only opened the exit out of her little course, it made a chest appear on a walkway above the side of the room.

They both reverted to normal form and climbed the stone steps to the walkway, finding a chest containing a Small Key. The walkway also took them around the flaming course, allowing them to jump back to the room’s exit. Back in the second big room, Cheren looked at his map, seeing there was a Stray Fairy on the ledge across from them. It was too high to reach, but they noticed a Hookshot target on one of the stone beams that connected the ground with the ceiling. Melissa held onto Cheren as he launched the Hookshot and pulled them up there, and before they dropped down, Cheren threw open the Pirates’ Sail to glide to the ledge. There wasn’t anything on there except for a few crystals. Cheren checked the map and found the Stray Fairy was in the place of a crystal. Cheren threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. and destroyed the crystal, confirming his suspicion when a Stray Fairy emerged from it.

They checked the map again and saw there was a hidden room behind the area where they came in from; a hidden room with a single chest. They jumped in the river and swam around the chamber where the upward draft was, finding some stairs that led onto a ledge with a stone tablet, but nothing else. The tablet had this inscription:

_Close ones and high ones.  
May farthest come before close.  
Like your enemies._

_-Haiku_

This riddle confused them at first, but they saw the crystal switch just on the wall across from them. Before hitting it, Cheren sent his Remote Bananarang to fly around the draft room and explore the main area. He first found a crystal switch beside another stone beam, but left it alone for now. The boomerang flew far across the river until he found another switch on the ceiling, surrounded by Keese. He avoided the Keese and hit the switch, but that’s when a timer started, counting 10 seconds. Cheren quickly sent the Bananarang out again and sped it up to hit the second switch that he saw. Before the timer could reach zero, he threw the boomerang at the closest switch, hitting it just in time. Cheren looked on his map and watched as a symbol lit up near their spot, a symbol that matched that of the other portal device. Seeing nothing beside them, they peeked over the edge, seeing a crystal window in the wall beneath them.

They jumped into the river and looked up to find the portal device behind the crystal window. Since there wasn’t any other way in there, they knew they had to return to the lower floor and enter the portal from there. As they swam along, they found a waterfall pouring over a spot with a hole in the river. They curiously swam into this hole, and were suddenly washed down into the first main area’s river, having come down the waterfall which they opened. They got up to the upper path and used the Sail to glide into the hidden way behind the waterfall. They made it back to the room with the intersecting portal and went inside, immediately finding their selves behind the crystal window. To have a shortcut open, Cheren used a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow open the crystal window.

The portal brought them inside a small tunnel that led to a door. They went inside, and the door was immediately shut with bars. It was another dark room, though still bright enough to see, with a very wet floor and lots of water dripping from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a very familiar orange lizard which they despised. (Pause song.)

“OIIIAAA! It’s-a YOU!”

“Gekko!” Cheren glared, readying his sword.

“For a minute, I thought it was Jar Jar Binks.” Melissa remarked.

“You mean ‘Blinks’.”

“No I don’t.”

“Gekko, where’s your master?”

“HAHAA! I’ll-a never tell! My mashta’s power returnsh shoon! He shtays nicsh and shafe in hish private room. I guard the key there sho no one dishturbs!”

“Sooo he’s in the boss room.” Cheren figured. “And you’re guarding the Boss Key.”

“Uhhhhh.” Gekko looked dumbstruck. “YOU-SHA NEV-NEV reach Majora! You-sha drown in de deep blue seas of blue! Whensh the cave floodsh… YOU-SHA MEET YOUR GRAVE! Hah!” At the stomp of his foot, several holes opened on the ceiling, letting in tons of water as the room began to slowly flood. (Play the Mini-boss Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Sub-boss: Swim ‘Em, Gekko_

Gekko jumped behind one of the columns of water as Cheren and Melissa ran behind to catch him, only to find he wasn’t there. Gekko tackled Cheren from behind another column and scratched his face before jumping through another. Melissa helped them up as they kept trying to catch the Gekko, but he was quick as he hopped his way through the water, successfully attacking them. “Ugh… if it keeps going on like this, we’ll drown in no time.”

“Well, how did you beat him last time?” Melissa asked.

“Hmmm… okay: he can only attack one of us, so then the other person gets him quickly.”

“Okay.” With that, they kept their guard up and started to track Gekko again. Gekko hid behind a nearby column and jumped out to attack Cheren, but the moment he did so, Melissa quickly bashed him with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.. He was knocked dizzy for a moment, giving Cheren enough time to strike him with his sword. Gekko recovered and jumped behind another column as Cheren and Melissa walked around, ready to ambush him again. Gekko suddenly tackled Cheren from behind a column and scratched him before jumping back. They walked around some more until Cheren was tackled again, but when Melissa tried to shoot him, Gekko swiftly flipped over and grabbed her head in his legs before slamming her on the flooded ground, then hopping away.

With that plan out of the solution, Cheren had another idea and turned into Captain Slag. They waited for Gekko to ambush them again, but when he did, he was unable to tackle the heavy form of Slag’s body. Cheren took the lizard by the neck and threw him on the ground before jumping and butt-smashing the lizard. Gekko recovered and clapped his hands, making the water drop in and flood the room faster. Cheren quickly removed Slag’s Mask as the kids were forced to float in the water. Gekko grabbed Cheren’s legs from below the water and pulled him underneath, swimming toward and pushing Cheren against a wall, then swimming away.

Cheren recovered and turned to see Gekko left a crack in the wall with his collision, giving him an idea. Cheren resurfaced to get some air, then dove back in to see Gekko swimming at him. Cheren dodged down when Gekko tried to grab him, then swam far behind and came at him with a Torpedo Spin, shoving Gekko onto the cracked wall. Gekko recovered and swam at Cheren, the two engaging in an underwater wrestling fight before Cheren kicked him against the crack, then Torpedo Spun at him again. Gekko hurriedly tried to swim away before Cheren could attack him again. Cheren tried to aim his Hookshot at Gekko, but every time he fired, Gekko was able to dodge. However, Gekko was ambushed by Melissa, who grabbed and held him in place. Cheren was able to grab him with his Hookshot, pull him over, and bash his head to knock him dizzy. Afterwards, Cheren swam back and shoved Gekko against the crack one last time. (Resume Crystal Caves theme.)

The impact left a big enough crack to drain all of the water out of the room. The water stopped coming in from the ceiling and they were all on safe ground in a matter of seconds. Gekko wobbled dizzily, rubbing his throbbing head before he threw up a small, dark-pink frog. “Ahhh… takesh the key. I-ish need medic.” And with that, the Gekko hopped away.

The metal bars blocking the room’s exit opened, as well as the metal bars blocking the door to the Boss Chest. However, Cheren took notice of the pink frog that started hopping in place. He remembered the Don Gero Mask he acquired from Jigglypuff and slipped it on his head.

“Um, where’d you get that?” Melissa asked.

“Don Gero! Don Gero!” the frog ribbited. “It’s been so long! How are you?” he hopped at each sentence.

“Um, I… am here to tell you, to go back to Carnivilia!” Cheren ordered, confused.

“Really? You want us to go back? We left ‘cause we were bored. But this place is scary! I’ll head back now. Good luck finding the others! Ribbit!” And for some odd reason, the frog vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Ummm… okay then.” Not even going to bother asking why that happened, Cheren and Melissa entered the new door. Inside was the blue and yellow decorated chest. Knowing what was already in it, Cheren opened it, waited for the light show to end, and retrieved the Boss Key.

**You got the _Boss Ke_ —you know what, forget it, you know what it is.**

The two left the mini-boss room and were able to jump back into the second main room with the window having been broken open. They checked the map and saw the only way to go was down the rest of the river, and there were Stray Fairies down there, too. They swam down the river as quick as they could, eager to finish this dungeon. They neared the end of the river, but the ledge was too high to climb to. They climbed onto a platform along the left wall and found a Swap Pad. There was also an Arrangement Pad on the parallel platform. Cheren became Sackboy and jumped over to the pad to see what he could move.

He had an overview of that particular area, and he was able to move the crystals in the walls. They noticed the crystals were in carved slots in the walls and could only move within them. He had the first crystal lay beside the platform so it was touching the ledge, allowing Melissa to shrink down and drive onto it. Cheren slid the crystal to the end of its spot, where Melissa drove onto the second one, which Cheren had to slide upward. Melissa then drove on the third one, which couldn’t move anywhere, but Cheren was able to pull and stretch it out of its spot. He stretched it to reach a tiny path on the parallel wall, which Melissa drove onto and re-expanded. There, she found the corresponding Swap Pad, standing on it while Cheren stood on the other, switching places with her.

Cheren found himself on the ledge while Melissa was back on the lower platform. Cheren launched his Hookshot to grab and pull her up. The door was locked, so they used the Small Key they found. The last room was a wide hallway where an eerie gust echoed from a dark abyss. There were a few platforms over the chasm, but they were too out of reach. They saw a Hookshot target high up on the left wall, but it wasn’t over anything. Regardless, Cheren launched the Hookshot and pulled them up, then quickly threw open the Pirates’ Sail to float them to the first platform.

The rest of the platforms were pretty close to glide to, but they saw two Flamethrower Fatblin at the end of the hall, guarding the door. They glided their way across the platforms and reached the end, but the Fatblin immediately started blowing their flamethrowers to prevent them from jumping on. They also wielded shields, so arrows wouldn’t work. They decided to head back to see if they missed anything. They did see a Stray Fairy in a bubble behind one of the stalactites above, so Cheren popped the bubble with an arrow and used the Fairy Mask to call it down.

When they returned to the start, they saw there was a monkey hiding in a small cave on the ceiling. They weren’t sure why the monkey was up there, but Cheren tossed the Remote Bananarang to catch its attention. After flying by the monkey, Cheren flew it down the hall, over each of the platforms, making the monkey jump across each platform to try and catch it. He was able to guide the monkey to the end of the hall, on the ledge where the Fatblin guarded. The monkey screamed when the demons noticed and began to chase him around the area. Cheren and Melissa took this moment to make their way across again, successfully getting onto the ledge without the Fatblin noticing. Cheren proceeded to slice the Fatblin up before they ever knew.

They entered the door and were brought to the last room. All it was was just a simple staircase leading to the Boss Door. On the sides of the staircase were different layers of ground, each with a few crystals on them. Cheren studied his map and saw that one of the crystals on the right contained a Stray Fairy, so he went up to destroy that crystal with a M.A.R.B.L.E..

“And that’s all of them.” Cheren spoke after collecting the last fairy.

“Now let’s pointlessly make our way out of this dungeon and RETURN the fairies before just fighting the boss first!” Melissa exclaimed exasperatingly.

“If we fight the boss first, we just get warped back to the treehouse after the cutscene, that’s why we’re doing this.”

“We go back to the treehouse because you faint and we TAKE you there! Why don’t you just tell me to not do that??”

“Pssh, the game doesn’t let me.”

“What??”

“Never mind, let’s just go.”

“Uuuugh! Fine.” (End song.)

**Outside the grotto**

They hurriedly left the Pirates’ Grotto and swam above the river where its entrance was hidden. They found another cave near the river’s surface and climbed into it, finding the island’s Fairy Fountain. Inside was a swarm of ocean-blue fairies fluttering around a cave where clear waterfalls poured in from above, the ripples reflecting off the walls. Cheren emptied his bottle of the captured Stray Fairies and allowed them to merge with the others of their kind. As they squeezed together, a ball of water encased them and floated upwards, shooting into the fountain with great force, splashing the duo.

They watched as a sword cut the bubble open, and the one wielding it was a fairy just like the others, wearing black shorts, a black bellybutton shirt, black bandana on her head, eye-patch over her left eye, and black sandals with straps that stretched up her legs. The smiling fairy girl immediately shot over to Cheren, aiming the sword at his face with a playful look.

“Arrrr, matey! Ay be Afryn! State yer name and business, er walk the plank! Ayyyy!”

Cheren stared wide-eyed, the tip of the sword just inches from his face.

The pirate fairy pulled her sword away and giggled, “Hmhm! Ay’m just kidding, of course. Ye must’ve seen it anyway by now. Tortuga be full of swashbucklin’ miscreants, aye?”

“Yeah. This place sure is a wreck, huh?”

“Oh no, not at all, really. The spirit o’ pirating be what Tortuga is all about, aye?” The fairy began aimlessly swinging her sword as she paced back and forth. “After all, pirating be so much more than plund’ring and pilfering, and getting drunk on alcoholic brews. Pirates’r men and women o’ the sea. They follow where the wind blows. Wind be the Element o’ Freedom, and the pirates are symbols o’ that freedom.” She took Cheren by surprise when she zipped over and caught his shirt collar on the tip of her sword. “And ye scallywags had a taste o’ this freedom, too. Havin’ yer rum-soaked party and exchanging yer bit of saliva.”

Cheren and Melissa blushed as Afryn jumped away. “W-Well… I still think freedom should be limited.” Cheren said.

“Aye, maybe so… when the waves of the sea blow freely, it sometimes may be best if a stone or an iceberg were to make it crash. Which is why Ay pass on to ye a gift. Hope ye put more use ta it than _Ocarina_ did.” And with a twirl of her blade, she encased Cheren in a small column of water, which seemed to flow onto his assortment of arrows. Cheren took one of his arrows and watched as ice formed on the tip.

**You got the _Ice Arrow_! With the element of ice at your disposal, you can freeze baddies in their tracks and even make platforms on the water!**

“Wouldn’t it’ve made more sense if the fairy in the _ice_ world gave you that?” Melissa asked.

“Well, we couldn’t make the quest _too_ easy for you.” Afryn told her. “Now that that business be done… ye best be gettin’ back ter lookin’ for your mate.”

“You mean… Miyuki?” Cheren asked, feeling anxious.

“Aye. She be waitin’ for ye just beyond the door. I be sensin’ the bond between her and Majora growin’ stronger. When the toime comes that ye face them… ye may have ta make a sacrifice.”

“What do you mean? What sacrifice?”

“Ye may find out. If the winds of fate be on yer side. Best of luck to ye, ayyye!” And with a wink and a few more sword twirls, Afryn sliced herself to pieces with the sword, turning into water and splashing back in the fountain.

**Outside the grotto Boss Room**

“Well… here goes.” Cheren sighed, nervous about what’s on the other side of the large door. If Miyuki and Majora were back there… he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face him. But he had to try. Without anymore hesitating, he stuck the horned key in and opened the door.

They were surprisingly taken outside of the cave, appearing on an enclosed cliffside on the side of the island, overlooking the vast ocean under the midnight sky. Standing on the cliff’s ledge, overlooking the sea, was the girl Cheren sought all this time for.

“Miyuki!” he exclaimed. “Er, I mean… Majora…”

Melissa sighed, “Come on, we both know that’s Majora pulling the strings, you don’t need to correct yourself every-” But at that moment, Miyuki turned around, revealing her pale, emotionless face, holding Majora’s Mask to her chest. “Um… I stand corrected.”

“Miyuki!” Cheren seemed overcome with happiness. “You’re not wearing the mask!”

“Of course not. It’s hard to breathe wearing it all the time.”

“Hehe!” Cheren shook the joy out of his mind and said quickly and seriously, “Miyuki, gimme the mask. We have to get rid of it.”

“No.” Miyuki held a hand out, stopping Cheren before he got close. “I…I like this mask.”

“But Miyuki, that mask is possessed, and if you put it on again, you’ll be-”

“I know. I’m…I’m helping Majora… complete his goal.”

_“What?”_

“He and I have something in common. He just.. wants to get back.. what he lost…”

“But he’s trying to destroy the world; don’t you think that’s selfish?”

“Thanks to him… I’ve come to realize… that everyone will be selfish. In one way or another. Everyone has a goal in life they wish to fulfill. And I want to help Majora fulfill his… and take revenge on the selfish people who sent him away.”

“‘Sent him away’, what are you talking about? And what people?”

_“You ask too many questions, boy.”_

“AHH, IT TALKS!!” Melissa screamed.

Cheren looked surprised as well. “Hard to tell when these things are actually awake.”

 _“You told me Miyuki was your friend… didn’t you, boy?”_ the mask asked. _“Then as her friend, you would respect her decision… and let her remain with me.”_

“But I… wait, you’re probably just controlling her! You won’t trick me!”

_“There is no trick. ‘Twas the very reason I allowed her to remove me. Much like your own masks, once she removes me from her face, the magic is gone. This way, I’ve given her a choice.”_

“And I choose to help him.”

“But Miyuki-”

_“You wanted her to be happy, right? She is happy with me… You wouldn’t take her away from what made her happy, would you?”_

Cheren was at a loss for words. Truth be told, it didn’t really sound like Miyuki was hypnotized… which means Miyuki _did_ want to help him. But no, he couldn’t just let Miyuki _go_ with him. He was dangerous and had to be stopped! But… the whole reason for this was to make Miyuki happy. If letting her go with a dangerous demon bent on world conquest… no, he couldn’t do that! But then he…

Cheren sighed in defeat and stuck his sword in the ground. Melissa only stared at him with disbelief. “…Really? You’re letting him go.”

 _“That’s what I thought.”_ Majora stated as Miyuki placed him back on her face. _“If you’re really true to your morals, you’ll stay away.”_ Cheren kept his head down as the girl leapt off the edge. Melissa gasped quietly, but saw that they were safe when Miyuki levitated and calmly flew off into the night.

“Oh, come on!” Melissa whined. “After everything we went through to find her, you’re just going to let them go??”

“I…” Cheren pulled his sword out of the ground and stashed it back in its sheath, “I had a moment of weakness, okay? I just…” Cheren held his forehead, beginning to walk forward, “I need to think.”

Melissa followed him as she replied, “Well, beating the snot out of the boss might help you think.”

The small path led to a door, which the two entered to find a massive, circular room, standing on a cliff over a wide, deep dark pool in which a waterfall poured into beside them. As they stood upon the ledge, looking down at the water below, Cheren could only feel worried. “Nowhere else to go.” Melissa told him.

“There must be some way.” But much to his contradiction, Fi jumped out of his sword.

_“Master, I am detecting no other points of entry ahead. I calculate a 0% chance we will find what we want unless you dive into the abyss before you.”_

Cheren sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I… kinda got that, Fi. Thanks.” With that, she returned to the sword. “Well-p… here we go. …But let’s hold hands.”

“Hm-hm, okay.” Melissa chuckled.

With that, both held hands as they dove headfirst into the abyss. They shot below the surface and held their breaths as they began to swim, deeper and deeper into the darkness. They seemed to reach some ground, and their only way to go was a wide cave up ahead. The area became blacker and blacker as they swam, and they clutched the other’s hand even tighter. The fear in their hearts continued to grow, feeling anything could snap at them any moment. However, there was something in the darkness that uplifted their hearts: a light at the end of the tunnel. A tiny, light-blue light brimmed in their eyes ahead, and they quickly swam forward.

The light seemed so far away, but it was actually much closer, and very tiny as their faces loomed close to it. They stared widely at the beautiful wonder, exchanging smiles as the light drifted away from them. They curiously swam after the light, feeling the strange desire to catch it. It kept switching from left to right, but still moving ahead of them. Trying to catch it just seemed so fun! It was also very familiar. Like something they’ve seen in _Finding Nemo_. … …Oh, crap.

 _“RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”_ Immediately, to their extreme shock, the light flashed and expanded in size, revealing the terrifying form of a massive, vicious eel demon. It gave a deafening roar, exposing its two rows of sharp, shiny teeth. Cheren and Melissa lost a little breath from being startled by its roar. Its eyes brimmed a bright white, and large fins puffed on its cheeks. The gleaming light which lured them was now bigger and dangling at the tip of its antenna. The eel demon seemed safely tucked in a hole in the wall, with only its head poking out as it battled them. (Play Lord Woo Fak Fak’s Theme from _Banjo-Tooie_.)

 

_Boss fight: Masked Aquatic Predator, EELION_

The two kids swam around as the monstrous eel started launching electric beams from its antenna, easily avoiding its slow-coming attacks. Cheren swam toward a stream of air bubbles near the ground to get some breath back, but had to dodge quickly as the monster gnashed its jagged teeth at him. The eel roared as it unleashed a series of electric spheres, which still came slowly, but was still a narrow dodge as they avoided them. Eelion slammed its head into the wall, causing the cave to shake as several boulders slowly sunk down. 

Cheren had an idea as he stared at the boulders and quickly swam far behind one. He swam toward the boulder and performed a Torpedo Spin, and was able to knock the boulder at Eelion’s head, knocking him dizzy. When the monster was stunned, Cheren and Melissa took this time to swim around it in search of any weak spots. When they weren’t able to find anything, Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword.

_“Master, I have analyzed parts of the structural figure of Eelion. There are tiny holes on the sides of his head, which seem to serve as ears, that connect to his brain.”_

Cheren nodded to Melissa, who understood without them having to speak (since otherwise they would drown). She minimized herself with the shrink ray and entered her toy car, which became a mini submarine as it emptied all the water. She drove it into the beast’s right ear and was able to reach the brain. She took aim and fired a few mini torpedoes at the massive organ, feeling the area shake as the monster was taking damage. She quickly drove out of there and re-expanded as Eelion recovered.

The eel demon unleashed another series of electric spheres, which the kids swam under and dodged. When it missed, the demon sucked in some breath and released a swarm of air bubbles, catching the two inside. While it did give them more breath, the bubbles were holding them in place, allowing the eel to unleash more electric spheres and damage the two. When they were stunned, Eelion slammed his head into the ground again, causing more boulders to come down. Cheren recovered in time to notice one of the boulders falling to Melissa, who was still dizzied, so he quickly swam and Torpedo Spun to knock the boulder at Eelion’s head.

The monster looked a little dazed, but it wasn’t enough as he growled ferociously at Cheren. It opened its mouth wide as a current formed, catching Cheren as it led straight into its mouth. Cheren was unable to fight the strong current and was sucked straight into the belly of the beast. The inside of its stomach was rather dim, but was also thankfully shallow with green water. But even though he had a moment to breathe, Cheren already felt the digestive acid burning him. Quickly, he threw on Captain Slag’s Mask, using his metal form to withstand the acid.

“Arrr… only one thing this salty pirate c’n do now.” Cheren thought aloud to himself. He imagined a catchy disco theme playing in his head as he began to dance ecstatically. His metal feet moved quickly on the squishy floor of the belly, shaking the room as he belly-bounced off the walls and on the floor. It didn’t take long before his rapid dancing caused the monster to roar. Cheren quickly pulled off his mask and took a breath before the demon hurled him out at rocket speed. He soon found himself back inside the underwater cave with Melissa as they stared at the dizzied form of the monster.

Melissa shrunk herself once more and entered her submarine as she drove into the left ear of the eel. She found the monster’s brain once again and took aim with torpedoes, adding more damage. The eel demon shook her out of its head once again, the pain unbearable. With an eerie holler, the eel retreated deep into its hole, and the kids quickly swam after him. They found their selves in a bigger, more open underwater chamber, in which the eel was freely swimming around, his whole body in clear view to them.

They swam after him as quick as they could as he launched more electric spheres from his antenna. Cheren was able to get close enough and Torpedo Spin into the antenna, which seemed to make him wince with pain as he hurriedly swam into one of the many dark holes around the walls. The two searched for him when they heard a roar from behind, quickly swimming out of the way when the monster shot over in attempt to eat them, disappearing into the parallel cave. The eel tried this again, but the operatives luckily managed to dodge again.

When the eel tried to catch them a third time, Cheren noticed its two fins sticking out as it did so. He waited for the monster to charge again and quickly charged at its left fin with a Torpedo Spin, which seemed to make it hurt. Eelion retreated into another cave and attempted his tactic one more time, but failed as Cheren Torpedo Spun into his right fin, making the eel stop in place. Cheren took this time to attack the antenna again, making the eel swim away faster. Cheren kept on the eel’s tail, or antenna rather, swimming as fast as he could to keep up with the head. But whenever Cheren got close, the eel would only speed faster to get away from him.

Cheren decided to try a different tactic. When he got close enough to the eel’s antenna, he launched his Hookshot and latched onto the antenna just before it sped away. Since it was relatively far from Cheren now, it took a little longer for the Hookshot to pull him towards the target, and Eelion only kept swimming. The eel launched electric spheres in attempt to knock Cheren off, but the boy maneuvered around and avoided, keeping his grip on the Hookshot as it pulled him nearer. The eel failed to protect its weak spot as Cheren finally reached and grabbed hold of it. He drew his blade and cut the light clean off its antenna. (End song.)

 _“AAAAAAHHHH!”_ Immense pain was flowing through the eel now, unable to control himself as he swam aimlessly. He stopped when he collided with a wall at the bottom, forcing a huge crack into it. The water quickly began to drain out of the chamber, giving the heroes a breath of air, and leaving Eelion to dry. With the water having been reduced to puddles, the eel demon shrunk down to the puny, shriveled size of a regular eel.

Cheren and Melissa approached the eel, staring unimpressed at its less-imposing size. “I’m just going to assume there was a hidden tunnel behind that wall, and that’s where the water flowed to.” Melissa commented.

“Oh, goodie! You lads are all right!” They looked up as Rusty Pete dropped down from a secret hole in the high ceiling above, using a rope ladder.

“How’d you get in here?” Cheren asked.

“Oi used the secret entrance!”

“SECRET ENTRANCE?!” they screamed.

“Yes! The secret entrance we pirates use to get to our treasures faster! Without havin’ ta go through all that dungeon rubbish.” At this, they both performed an anime falling animation. “Anyhow… grab that li’l pest and come with me.” He instructed, climbing first up the ladder.

They grabbed the shriveled form of Eelion and followed Pete up to a hidden room that was alit with piles of treasure. “And here it is! The treasures of all the best pirates in the world!” Pete exclaimed as the two’s eyes transfixed on the gold. “Of course, that’s not _all_ of it. Our _real_ treasure’s hidden somewhere else… _but I’ll never tell_. You see, kids, all this stolen treasure isn’t meant for being rich, you see. It symbolizes _all_ the adventure we’ve ‘ad over the ages, in _all_ the oceans, _all_ our freedom. It’s why this cave is sacred ta us. It was discovered by the Pirate King himself. It wasn’t meant for any landlubber who’s lookin’ ta have us put down, aye? …But take a couple, if ya like! It’s what pirates do.”

“No thanks. I have enough trouble carrying the items I already have.” Cheren laughed.

“I don’t suppose the Candy Pirates have a _similar_ stash like this, do they?” Melissa asked.

“Oh, that’s on Candied Island, eh?”

“UUUGH! Well, why couldn’t we go _theeerre_??”

Cheren laughed. “Maybe next time.” He then remembered the shriveled Eelion in his hand and threw it on the ground. After a quick performance of the Song of Healing, the fallen eel vanished and became a mask.

**You’ve seized _Eelion’s Remains_! You’ve just freed the spirit that was kept imprisoned within the body of evil Eelion!**

“Say, how _do_ you carry all your items, anyway?” Melissa asked.

“My mom took me to Uncle Facilier’s to have him cast a spell to give me infinite pockets.”

“Ahh… sounds reasonable.” Melissa nodded, not fully believing it.

And just like last time, the mask swallowed Cheren in a flash of light. (Play the Giants’ Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

**Spirit World**

Oceans surrounded Cheren as pirate ships all around launched firecrackers from cannons. In the misty distance ahead of him stood another one of the red giants.

“Okay… so I wasn’t able to stop Majora. I thought I had him. But… Miyuki sounds like she cares about him. I’m not sure if she’s hypnotized or… But if she isn’t… what am I supposed to do? Would it be wrong to stop the first person Miyuki’s ever cared about, in order to save the world?”

_“…”_

“No, of course it’s not wrong! Majora’s dangerous. I HAVE to stop him. It’s just, if I do… Miyuki might never be happy. And I…I really do want her to be happy. …Or do I. Is that my honest side talking, or is it just that side of me who wants to make _myself_ seem better?”

_“Errrr-oo-oo-ERRRR-RR-RR.”_

_“‘Do what your heart says…’”_ Fi translated.

“What my heart says, huh? Heh, it’s never a clear answer, is it?” Cheren sighed. “Okay then… I guess I have to stop him. And if Miyuki gets upset… so be it. I can’t make everyone happy. But I wonder… what’s your play in all this exactly? You never mentioned where you come from.”

There was silence.

“What? No answer? Oh well. I’m sure I’ll find out eventually. Until then… see you after next world.” And in a blinding light, the vision ended. (End song.)

**Unknown grassy meadow**

The starry, dark-blue sky still hung in the heavens as the bright full moon alit the entire landscape. Miyuki Crystal, once again wearing Majora’s Mask, walked out into the vast, empty landscape, their eyes fixed on the moon’s lunar glow. _“At long last… my spirit has adjusted enough to this body… to enact my final plan. With my enhanced magic mixed with your timebending… nothing should stop me. But first.. I must ask… is this truly what you want? Would you sacrifice all for_ my _wellbeing?”_

Surrounded by pure darkness in the confines of her own being, Miyuki drifted in emptiness. “Yes… I understand now that all actions are based from selfishness. All I wish now… is to get back what you’ve lost.”

 _“Are you sure?”_ The shadowy silhouette of a being wearing Majora’s Mask, as tall as Miyuki, drifted close to her in the darkness. _“The gods will not be kind to you. By aiding me… you will have made the ultimate sacrifice.”_

“I do not believe… the gods show mercy to anyone. I believe that… everyone is meant for Sanzu.”

 _“Hmm… if that is.. what you wish. Let us begin… Operation Moonfall.”_ With that, both beings focused up at the moon and began channeling Miyuki’s timebending power. They stood firmly in place, hands aimed directly up as the years of the moon moved forward.

**Sigh… my god, did I procrastinate. XP These dungeons are EXTREMELY hard to type… hell, all these levels are. I’ve also been too addicted to, nanananana BATMAAAAN! Well, next time, we’ll do backtracking, then we’re going to go to the 5th world, which is the Land of Fire. Anyone know where that’s from? ;/ Later.**


	14. A Land of Choppy Animation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Kellie go to the Land of Fire, where ninjas seem to be at war with puppet creatures. However, the animation seems a bit buggy here...

**Alright, guys, we are going into the 5th world! The Land of Fire! If you haven’t figured it out by now… well, you’ll see. But first some backtracking and story stuff.**

****

**_

Chapter 14: A Land of Choppy Animation

_**

****

**Sector V Treehouse… er, the alternate one. Sigh, you know by now.**

Cheren woke up that next morning after Melissa dragged him home, feeling more tired than he usually does. Probably since it was late at night when they did the dungeon. Cheren felt a shadow loom over his head, and when he rubbed his weary eyes, he was startled by Truman’s sudden appearance, looming over Cheren with his unrealistic blue eyes. “Gyah!”

“Oh, sorry.” Truman apologized as he backed away. “Melissa wanted me to make sure you were okay, so I watched after you last night.”

“ _All_ night?” Cheren asked, feeling that sounded a little creepy.

“I got some sleep!” Truman chuckled.

“Well, tell Melissa I appreciate it, but I’m used to this stuff.” Cheren said tiredly as he helped himself up and got dressed. He then took notice of Panini asleep in the nearby chair, her head upside-down while her legs bent up along the back. She looked awfully uncomfortable in that position.

“This girl seemed really worried about you after you left.”

“I wonder why, Panini’s not usually so worried. She’s usually a lot more energetic.”

“That could be just her mask.” Truman remarked.

“How come? She knows me, I said I’d be fine.” Cheren smirked. However, he then just realized what Truman said. “Wait… ‘just her mask’?” That sounded familiar to him.

“You know… like a metaphorical mask. It’s just a saying.”

“I never hear anyone say that.”

“Well, people should start!” Truman grinned.

“I’d rather they didn’t, in this case.” Cheren looked down at Panini again, remembering her awkward angle. He decided to lift the Irish-Polish off the chair and lay her flat on the couch, covering her in his sleeping bag. “That’s better.” He smiled. “Hey, watch after her. I’m going out for a bit.”

“To pick up more masks?”

“No.” Cheren replied, slipping on the Don Gero’s Mask. “To collect frogs.” On that note, he played the Song of Soaring on his flute and was whisked away.

After watching him vanish in a whirlwind, Truman looked to Panini, who looked fast asleep. His right arm reached out to touch her, but he fought against the urge and pulled his arm back.

**Jungle Temple**

Cheren warped back to Jungle of the Apes and afterwards made his way back to the Jungle Temple. He made his way back to the room where they fought Gekko and, as Cheren suspected, found the light-blue frog still hopping around. He kept Don Gero’s Mask on and went to speak with him.

“Um, hey, are you part of Rainier’s frog chorus?”

“Who wants ta know?”

“Um, Don Gero?”

“Oh, Don Gero!” the frog hopped excitedly. “I didn’t recognize you! You look taller. It was scary! I was eaten by some lizard! And then these kids saved me. They looked weird, ribbit.”

Cheren furrowed his eyes behind his mask. “Yeah, so I need you to go back to the park.” He went straight to the point.

“Oh, absolutely. Better than lizard digestive, ribbit.” With that, he vanished in smoke.

**Holoska Snowfields**

Cheren returned to the snowy wasteland, which was thankfully free of its harsh blizzards, allowing him to roam around with ease. He became a wolf and dashed across the fields as he made his way back to the frosty lake. He changed back to a human and used his new Ice Arrows to make icy platforms in the water, allowing him to jump across into the secret cave, which he couldn’t access before. At the end of the small cave was a ledge where a dark-blue frog was hopping on a pedestal. He slipped his mask on again and went to talk to him.

“Are you Don Gero?”

“I am Don Gero.”

“You want me to return to park?”

“I want you to return to park.”

“Good-bye.” With that, the frog vanished in smoke.

“Hmm… I wonder what else I could do.” Cheren thought to himself. “Oh! There was that one place on Tortuga! I wonder what that’s about?” With that, he played the Song of Soaring again.

**Cursed Hillside**

Cheren returned to the area of the Cursed Hillside where he recalled seeing a secret cave across the piranha waters. He used his Ice Arrows to make platforms in the water once again as he crossed over to enter this small cave, which seemed rather dark and eerie. He hopped onto a ledge in what appeared to be a dead end inside the cave. He looked around for anything of interest and noticed a particular gap in the wall.

The gap looked to be the size of a torch, so Cheren decided to shoot it with a Fire Arrow. Amazingly, a torch lit, causing the wall to slide open. Cheren quietly walked into this secret passage, which felt nearly pitch-black, the only lights coming from fluorescent bulbs inside cages of cockroaches. There were also several tanks of some kind of gas, which Cheren couldn’t quite make out what was written on them. This cave was making Cheren more afraid by the second; and even more so when he found an unconscious (human) pirate sitting with his head down on a chair.

Cheren wasn’t sure if he was asleep or waiting to surprise him, so he tiptoed at his slowest rate possible. He bent down a little to look at his eyes, not sure if they were closed. And when Cheren stood just inches from the man, looming his head closer-

“EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!!!” the pirate screamed at the top of his lungs and shook uncontrollably before slumping back in the chair, dead.

Cheren’s ears rung from the scream, and his body shook with absolute fright. Deciding not to explore this cave any further, he blew the Song of Soaring in his flute as fast as he could and warped away in a flash.

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

When Cheren appeared at the treehouse again, he desperately tried to catch his breath. Upon his arrival, he discovered a strange piece of paper on the balcony floor. He picked it up and unfolded it to find a note.

_I have been watching you, and seen you are very confused. Come to Numbuh Zero’s hideout, I will make things clear. :)_

“…Hm.” Cheren stuffed the note in his pocket and curiously made his way downstairs.

**Uno Household; Termina**

Cheren snuck into the Uno house and was about to sneak upstairs; he wouldn’t have to if it was his real house, but since it was Harry’s house, it would’ve been suspicious. He didn’t quite make it to the stairs on time when someone came around the corner, Cheren giving the look that he’d been caught. And it wasn’t just anyone.

“Umm… who’re you?” Rachel Uno asked.

“Uhhh…” Cheren looked nervous, “Hey, Mom—uh, I mean, uh… Mrs. Uno.”

Rachel chuckled. “Are you a friend of Harry’s?”

“Y-Yeah, my name is Cheren; Cheren Un—” he remembered that he probably shouldn’t say his last name. “Er… Cheren.”

“Well, glad to meet you; I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you new here? Where do you live?”

“I live, um, er… in the orphanage, downtown… I’m an orphan.” Was the best lie he could come up with.

“Oh.” Rachel frowned. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He-yeah, it’s nothing.” Cheren chuckled. “Anyway, Harry sent me to get something from his room, so…”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Rachel smiled.

“Hehe, bye.” On that awkward note, Cheren headed upstairs.

“Oh, Cheren?” Rachel called.

Cheren turned around. “Yeah?”

“If you’re looking for a family, we wouldn’t mind adopting you. Harry always wanted a brother.”

“Hehe. I’ll think about it.” Cheren smiled. To tell the truth, it didn’t sound like a bad idea to him. If they couldn’t find a way home, Cheren could live with Harry and Rachel could be his mom again. …Of course, she wouldn’t be the same as his REAL mom… even if they sounded the same.

Cheren soon found his way to Harry’s room, which was the same as his old room back in his world. It even had the part of the treehouse growing in the corner. Cheren approached the tree and pressed his ear against it as he lightly tapped it with his fist. Afterwards, he proceeded to kick the tree, revealing the secret door.

Cheren slid into the dimly lit treehouse and started to look around. “Helloooo? Mysterious person? Are you there?”

“WOO!”

“AHH!” Cheren fell on his bottom when a strange man with a hideous face jumped out.

“Ah ha ha ha ha ha!” laughed the Happy Mask Man, pulling off his mask.

Cheren looked dumbstruck. _“You?”_ He stood and brushed his pants, feeling at a loss for words. “How…How did you get here?”

“A person’s desire can drive them to do many things.” He sported his same, creepy grin. “Just as your desire to save Miyuki drove you here, so did my desire to retrieve what I had lost.”

“Well… not the person I would’ve picked to get a surprise visit from.”

“Hmmm. I suppose you wish I was your mother.”

“Well…” To tell the truth, Cheren _was_ hoping to see his real mom; seeing the alternate Rachel in the living room just now made him deeply miss her.

“Do not fear…” he gave a comforting grin, “if your beliefs are strong, you will see her again.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wonder, are you the one who brought Nerehc here?”

“Hmhmhmhm.” He gave an innocent grin. “Oh no. I am afraid, you were the one who brought him here all along. You see, each universe has its own corresponding Negaverse, to balance the light sides and dark sides of the coin. Each person in each dimension has their own Negative. And this rule applies when people travel between dimensions. When you warped to this world, there was no one in the Negaverse to balance out the Dark Side. This is why Nerehc was warped to this world, too.”

“Hmm… Nerehc mentioned that when me and Panini got shrunk, he was shrunk, too. Do those rules apply to size changes?”

“Not necessarily. You and your friend entered a Minish Door. Minish Doors are portals into another dimension as well; the Minish Dimension is in coexistence with your own dimension, but dimensions can only coexist at different sizes. That’s why the Minish are smaller in your eyes, while you are massive in their eyes. When you were shrunk by that portal, you actually entered a different dimension. As a result, Nerehc was forced to join you, too.”

“Wow… but, wait: when our parents told us about the Quest for the Firstborn, they mentioned that Lord Gnaa lived in their dimension’s Negaverse, and they met Gnaa’s opposite in his regular dimension. Why was that?”

“The rules don’t generally apply with spirit beings. The Avatar and Negatar are half-spirits, and the Spirit World is existent and coexistent in all worlds. The spirits as a result are multidimensional beings. Most of them don’t have Negatives, but they themselves aren’t naturally Positives. The Avatar was different because he was part mortal. But while he did have a Negative of his own, his soul was able to exist in a separate dimension, even if the Negative went to another.”

“Wow…” If there was one thing that drove Cheren bonkers, it was stories having to do with complex laws of dimension-traveling. However, one thing suddenly came to mind. “Wait… how did you know about the Minish Door incident? How long _have_ you been following me?”

“I always need to be sure. Better to be safe then than be sorry later.” He grinned.

“Uhhh… creepy.” Was all Cheren could say. “But; we’re getting off track. Why’d you send the note?”

“Ahhh… yes… may I please see your masks?”

Cheren gave a baffled look, but decided to show the man the masks he had collected. The Mask Man bent over and observed them, first taking the Great Fairy Mask.

“The Great Fairy Mask…” he grinned, softly rubbing his fingers against its surface. “Several innocent spirits have had their scattered souls reformed again. And is this?...” he picked up the Cobra Mask, “the Cobra Mask… a poor soul has gotten his much-needed sleep after years of unrest. The All-Night Mask…” he picked said mask up, “thanks to this, an aspiring singer has finally had a brief moment of stardom. Already, I can see these masks are filled with great happiness…”

“Yeah, but they take up too much space. Some of them I rarely even use, what’s the point of them?”

“Ohh!” the man was shocked. “These masks have incredible points to them! You must keep them with you! People do not see it now… but this world was once rich with the strongest happiness and light you’ve ever seen… and still is. Masks were just simple, physical creations of forms of happiness. Each mask you see has a special light about them. It is filled with a light that keeps this world young; a light that has slowly lost its value over the ages. WHY would you EVER want to LEAVE them??” he started bawling.

“O-Okay! I was just-”

The man calmed down, his grin returning. “Please forgive me. Majora’s power is the opposite of what these masks stand for. These masks were made from happiness and love… but Majora’s Mask was crafted for terrible, evil things. And it has ONCE been used for the most terrible thing of all!!” he started crying again.

“What?? What was that terrible thing??”

The man calmed down and grinned immediately. “Why, the terrible darkness it is using now. The darkness it uses to take away all the happy feelings from the masks. And people have lost track of that happiness over the eons so much… that the guardians of this world lost their power, too.”

“You mean… the Giants?”

“That’s right.” He grinned. “Those Giants are embodiments of the happiness that make this world. They were once honored by the people using the masks themselves. Each Giant represented a form of light. The Giant from the jungle was the embodiment of life force. That life force was what helped the jungle to flourish. The Giant in the park was the embodiment of the joy and fun that’s expressed by children, when they have time to not worry and relieve their stresses. The Giant of the snowcaps represents the care and protection that humans and other creatures devote to each other, even in the harshest conditions. The Giant of the sea is the embodiment of freedom; the feeling of roaming free in search of great adventures, as expressed by the pirates. And it isn’t just them; the Great Fairies are also embodiments of this energy. They were meant to serve their Giants and help keep peace around the land.”

“So that’s who the Giants were? I expected a bit more.”

“Of course, you’ve only rescued four so far. There are two more who await freedom; one in the Land of Fire, a prosperous nation hidden in the woods of Japan, and one in the ancient ruins of Old Scotland. These six powers of happiness binded Majora’s evil inside the mask. However, they only made it so that Majora himself couldn’t use his power. But other beings could hold the mask, and use its darkness for whatever they pleased. The old gods entrusted the mask to the shadows of the Twilight Realm, hoping they’d keep it out of human hands. But the Queen of Shadows, Malevolous, became power-hungry, the moment she laid hands on the mask. The gods warned her that it couldn’t be used six times, for doing so would break all six seals of light the Giants placed.”

“But she ignored them.” Cheren figured.

“That’s right. Majora’s spirit was freed from the mask as a result. The gods were able to subdue him again, but he regained control of his magic, so whoever would wear the mask, while they would seem to have free will, would be under Majora’s control.”

“But why couldn’t the Giants hold him back when he possessed Miyuki?”

“I already explained that the Giants are embodiments of feelings of light. They were meant to hold back Majora’s magic… but Majora overpowers them by traveling the world, creating chaos and misery in his path. Long ago, he poisoned the jungle, raised the dead from the ground… and even created the never-ending blizzard you’ve encountered before. This misery weakened the Giants’ power, and Majora turned them into masked monsters as well. It was only when Link brought the happiness back to the world using the masks that they regained their power.”

“But the Giants don’t seem to be interested in taking out Majora. I mean, they _said_ they could break the curse, but they also sound like they wanna let Miyuki hang with him. I mean… Majora’s evil, right?”

“Is anyone _truly_ evil, Child?” he asked with his usual teary eyes.

“Uhhh… kind of?”

“Perhaps they do not want to destroy him because they are binded by fate. Never has Miyuki felt more joy! The same happiness goes on in Majora. For once, his mask is delivering happiness. Maybe that’s why the Giants are so hesitant.”

“But don’t they know what Majora might do? You said it yourself, people _seem_ to have free will, when he’s really controlling them!”

“The case is different here. Miyuki is allowing Majora to control her by choice. Because of that choice of free will, the bond between them is stronger than ever. He is just a troubled creature like yourself and Miyuki.” The Mask Man frowned. “He is eons of sadness and anger embodied within a mask. That’s why the mask does terrible things… and looks so terrifying. Oh, but you shouldn’t judge someone because of their mask.” He said as he turned around, giving Cheren the view of his mask-covered backpack. “One looks at Majora’s Mask and shudders at how terrifying it looks… but none ever wants to wear it, and see what’s on the inside.”

“But Miyuki got where she is in the first place because she- er, _I… put the mask on her.”_ He mumbled quietly. “And wearing the mask at all is a bad thing, right?”

“Maybe… but because she did, she has gotten to know the real Majora. She sees more than what is shown on the mask. Why, just think…” the Mask Man looked terrified as he placed his hands on his face, “I may look joyous and happy to you… but if you saw what was under _my_ mask, you would shudder with fear!”

“You mean… _you’re_ wearing a mask, _too_?”

The man grinned and turned back around. “Why, of course I am. Everyone wears masks. Metaphorically of course. It lets us wonder… what lies _deep inside_ …” as he spoke, he loomed his grinning face closer to Cheren. Considering the way he acted and how he smiled constantly, Cheren didn’t wanna know if this man had a real form, afraid of what it might look like.

Cheren backed away in fright. “Mr. Mask Man… just who are you, anyway?”

The man’s grin grew wider. “A name is an important thing to have, Dear Child. It holds much power… and when uttered, that power could be released, and cause immense chaos. Maybe when you need it most… I will tell you my name. Until then… your friends should be awaking soon. I’d suggest going to greet them.”

“Okay…” Cheren turned and was about to walk out. But questions still flowed through his mind, so he turned around and asked, “Can I talk to you later, ‘cause-” However, the Mask Man was long gone. Cheren sighed and made his way upstairs.

**Sector V Treehouse… take a guess which one**

“Well, look who’s back from his midmornin’ walk.” Panini smirked when Cheren returned.

“Enjoy your frog-collecting?” Truman asked, half-rhetorically.

“For a time.” Cheren replied, remembering his little scare. “Then I got an unexpected space lesson from someone who I’m hoping is an evil science teacher. My brain hurts.”

“Ya should ‘ave paid attention in astronomy.” Panini remarked. “Oh, and Cheren, Melissa told me what happened on yer mission.”

Cheren flinched, his expression turning to worry. “Uhhh… she did?”

“Yaah. Ye didn’t think ya were goin’ ta hide it from _me_ , did ya?” she grinned.

Cheren grabbed her by the shoulders and began screaming, “IT’S A LIE!! IT DIDN’T HAPPEN! SHE’S BEEN OUT FOR ME ALL THIS TIME!! _YOU_!!” Cheren glared at Melissa and angrily grabbed her by the shirt. “I KNEW I couldn’t trust you!! Where’s that shrink ray so I can minimize you and SMASH YOU LIKE A STINKING COCKROACH!!!”

“GET a GRIP, Cheren.” Panini retorted. “Don’t blame Melissa because ya got captured by pirates!”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I DIDN’T EVEN LIKE… captured?”

“Ya!” Panini jabbed a finger in his face. “Ya got captured by pirates the MOMENT ye took off! That means _I_ shake my butt atcha!” And that’s just what she did, laughing cockily.

“…” Cheren felt totally stupid right now. He glanced at Melissa, who glared hatefully at him, so he sported an innocent grin as he unruffled her shirt and patted her head. “Hehehe…”

“Soooo any news on Majora?” Truman asked, trying to change the subject.

“Huh? Oh, right.” Cheren shook back to reality. “Well, we almost had him, but he…he knows how to manipulate.” Was all Cheren could think of. “But _next_ time, he’s mine. For sure.”

“But what about that Nerehc guy?” Thomas asked. “That was the whole reason you went to Tortuga.”

“Oh yeah… I almost forgot about him.” Cheren answered as he rubbed his head. “Being a drunken pirate can sure make a kid woozy.”

“Just throwing it out, would’ve been so much better if we went to Candied Island.” Melissa commented, earning a disbelieving look from Cheren.

“We still have a track on him.” Harry told them. “Wanna try and go after him?”

“No… we may be opposites, but I have a feeling Nerehc can take care of himself. I think I wanna just focus on Majora. Besides, knowing him, he’ll come look for me.”

“So, what’s next?” Celeste asked. “We haven’t found any other leads.”

“I have.” Cheren said. “We’re going to save the last two Giants. I just learned that they’re sooper important… oh, and so are the sidequests I keep running off to do. There’s two more we haven’t rescued, in the Land of Fire, and Scotland.”

“The Land of Fire?” Kellie asked. “You mean in Japan?”

“Y-Yeah. You’ve heard of it?”

“Yes!!” she exclaimed cheerfully. “I always wanted to go there, ever since my mom told me about it! But she said it was too dangerous.”

“I’ve never heard of it… but then again, I’m not _from_ this world. What does it have?”

“It’s some place they train ninjas to fight bad guys, and demons!”

“Demons? Sounds like a hotspot.”

“Ay dunno.” Panini replied. “Ay’ve always wanted ta visit Scotland. Me grandma says Ay have ancestors from there. Ancestors who _aren’t_ crazy demons.”

“Yeah… but a supposedly demon hotspot sounds like a place that could use a demon fighter.”

“In other words, you’re up next, Kell.” Thomas said to Kellie.

“Yaaaay!” she cheered. “Oooh! Can we ride H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. there? I feel like we don’t use him much anymore.”

“We don’t use him much because we’re tired of fixing him!” Melissa shouted. “Or at least I am. Besides, Japan is across the ocean, so you’ll need something that flies… and is fast.”

“Well, it’s not like we have a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sitting around.” Harry grinned sarcastically.

“Leave the jokes to someone whose dad was a comedian.” Melissa remarked.

“You know he couldn’t tell a joke to impress unfunny clowns.”

“Actually, her grandpa _did_ use to be a clown.” Celeste reminded.

“O-kay, if this isn’t going anywhere, we’ll just be on our way.” Cheren stated, on his way to the hangar.

“Bring back a postcard!” Panini shouted.

“Your grandpa just ripped off of Bill Cosby!” Harry argued.

“Not exactly, his jokes were actually _good_.”

“They were not!”

“Were too!”

**Slag’s Flagship**

_“Buy me some screw nuts and FIIIRECRACKS! IIII don’t care if we EVER-”_ The robo-pirates merrily sang, raising bottles of grog in the air.

“Oi, lads!” Their singing stopped when a pirate ran in, holding Nerehc’s cellphone. “Take a look wot Nerehc dropped in the bar!”

“‘is cellphone?” a pirate asked.

“Lessee wot the little runt ‘as on this!” he excitedly began searching the phone as Sprocket and the other pirates gathered behind and looked over his shoulder.

“‘e’s got a bunch o’ messages from this Lehcar person.” Sprocket noticed. “‘o’s that lass, ‘is girlfriend?”

The pirate clicked one of the messages, and Lehcar’s voice was heard. _“Nereeeehhhc? I’m heading off to the store, I need to know if I should steal any clean underwear.”_ He clicked another one. _“Nerehc, where are you? If you’re out stepping on too many bugs again, don’t expect me to scrape your shoes.”_ He clicked one from Arorua. _“Bro, did you take my favorite dress when I was asleep? I swear, if you did anything to it, don’t expect to sleep well tonight.”_ One from Sirhc. _“Um… N-N-Nerehc? Mom’s really gonna be mad if you don’t hurry up before dinner. Sh-She might spank you, and I get scared when she spanks.”_

“‘e ‘as some pictures, too.” Sprocket pointed out. The pirates searched through Nerehc’s collection of photos. There was one of Lehcar fixing Young Nerehc’s booboo, one of Nerehc and Arorua pushing each other in the mud, and one of Lehcar spanking Nerehc, with Sirhc cowering in the back, and the following one of Arorua smirking and winking at the phone’s camera.

“Ye know what I’m thinkin’, lads?” a pirate asked. “I’m thinkin’ this lad ain’t no Demon Prince at all. ‘e’s jest a wee scallywag.”

“AYE.” They all shouted.

“Yawn, sorry I’m late.” Nerehc said, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the cabin with Pablo. “So, did we catch Cheren? And where’s Captain Slag?”

He was only met with the hateful, deadly glares of the Slag Pirates.

“…What?”

“‘eeeeyyyy, lads!” Rusty Pete exclaimed, suddenly bursting in as well. “I think you’ll be happy ta know our captain came through for us! The grotto is saved! Oh, and don’t mind the wee bit o’ treasure I ‘ave in me pockets. …Oi, wot’s going on here, lads? Are we havin’ a staring contest?”

Before Nerehc knew it, he was tied by the arm and legs as the pirates shoved him into a cannon aiming out at sea. “‘I be the Demon Prince’, ye told us.” Sprocket said mockingly, trying to squeeze Nerehc in, “‘Ay’ll save yer island from the monsters.’ Yer nothin’ but a wee mama’s boy.” They tilted the cannon a little upward and prepared to fire. “Ye’ll wish ye had your mummy’s spankings, when Davy Jones drains the last bit of life from your lyin’ lungs.” As they lit the fuse, they tossed Nerehc’s phone into the cannon with him. “‘appy swimmings.”

With that said, the cannon launched, and Nerehc flew miles out into the sea.

When he was far out of earshot, the pirates directed their attention to Pablo, who watched the scene with worry. The frightened child quickly strummed a quick tune on his guitar before zipping off.

**Land of Fire**

It wasn’t long until the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrived in Japan, taking land on a clear spot near the edge of a vast forest. The weather felt much warmer than any other area they’ve been to as they stepped out to view the forest around them. Fi jumped out of Cheren’s sword to confirm they’ve arrived.

_“I have a report for you, Master. I can confirm with 85% accuracy we’ve arrived in the Land of Fire. Signs indicate that nearly 93% of the land is covered in forest. This was likely designed to conceal the Hidden Leaf Village, where the ninjas are trained and the people thrive. This land is so named because of the constant warm temperatures throughout each year. This particular area, known as Hidden Passe, is a trail to the Hidden Leaf Village, leading through the forest and mountains.”_

“Well, then we won’t have to save time by flying. Thanks for the info, Fi.” Cheren said half-interested as Fi returned to the blade.

“Does she always do that?” Kellie asked.

“Kind of. It’s her thing.” Cheren then skimmed the small area around them, feeling the landscape looked very strange. “This place is… kind of different.”

“Really? How come?”

“I dunno… it’s just the way things look. Ah well.” He shook it off. “Let’s just look for this… Hiding Leaf Place or whatever. Heh. I wonder if these ninjas are as cheesy as the ones on TV.” (Play “Kung-Fu Alley Part 1” from _Ape Escape 3_.)

 

_Stage 20: Hidden Passe_

_Mission: Find the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

Cheren and Kellie began their venture across the trail. The first bit of the path was a rocky trail between two walls. They were already ambushed when a squad of Miniblin, dressed as ninjas, appeared out of puffs of smoke. The pretend ninjas started leaping around and throwing pitchforks. Cheren protected them with his shield while Kellie tried shooting at them with her T.H.U.M.P.E.R., able to knock them to the ground. When Cheren shot arrows at them, they suddenly turned into logs and kicked them from behind. They avoided their pitchforks and kept repeating these maneuvers until they were able to take the monsters out.

They progressed further down the path as Bulblin archers launched fire arrows at them from atop the walls, while at the same time, Bulblins riding Bullbos came charging down the trail. Kellie tried to shoot up at the archers, but her T.H.U.M.P.E.R.’s teddybears were only shot down by the arrows. “Heeey! Those bears cost 5 cents each!” she yelled. Since Cheren’s arrows didn’t work on the Bullbos, he launched Ice Arrows instead and froze the bulls solid, causing the Bulblin to fall off. The Bulblin raised shields as Cheren ran to attack them, but he simply flipped over and attacked their exposed backsides. He saw that his friend appeared to be taking a lot of beatings by distracting the archers, so he quickly shot the archers down with arrows.

They trekked further down the trail, only to come to a large, wooden gate that blocked the way through. There wasn’t a doorkeeper for Cheren to do the pirate dance, and no switches that they could find. However, they did look back and see some of the ice wore off on the Bullbos, which were now standing in place. The kids smirked at each other and ran to hop on a Bullbo, riding it like a rodeo bull as they had it charge through the series of gates, successfully getting through. “In the Underworld, this is what passes as pony riding!” Cheren panted as they rode the Bullbo further down the trail.

“WHEEEEEE!” Kellie cheered, raising her arms in excitement. They passed along a trail through a forest before they were coming to a small ledge with a mountain trail behind it. “WHOOA!” The Bullbo crashed facefirst in the ledge, flinging Cheren and Kellie on top.

The mountain trail was wider than the previous trail and between two rock walls. They saw some Bulblin archers on a ledge up ahead, but were luckily too out of range to be shot. So before going ahead, Cheren decided to shoot the Bulblin and take them out now. When they walked further ahead, they were ambushed when a group of Nejiron appeared from the ground. Cheren ran to strike the first one, but the Nejiron exploded, covering him in soot. So to avoid taking damage, the two backed up and shot the Nejiron with their respective projectiles from a safe distance.

The two then approached the large cliffside, looking for a way up. There weren’t any ledges for Wolf Cheren to leap to, no Arrangement Pads, or any Hookshot targets. “Any ideas?” he decided to ask Kellie.

The Japanese girl looked up to the right, seeing that part of the trench wall stuck out a little. Smirking, the girl charged toward the corner, leaped, kicked off the cliffside to bounce higher, kicked off the trench wall, then kicked off the part sticking out to successfully reach the ledge. Once up there, she found a rope ladder and lowered it down for Cheren. However, the ladder stretched too short, but Cheren was able to latch it with his Hookshot and pull himself up. “Nice move!”

“Ta ha! It’s my Triangle Jump! My parents taught it to me!”

The rest of this trench trail had several large stones laying around, and when they walked further, the stones transformed into Ninja Miniblin and started leaping around. The kids only dodged and countered with their projectile weapons. To take them out quicker, Cheren froze them using Ice Arrows, then shattered them with Fire Arrows, preventing them from turning into logs.

They hurried further down the trail afterwards, in which the path brought them along a cliffside where they had a great view of the woods below. The only thing that assaulted them were Bulblin riders, which Cheren easily took out by shooting arrows at them. They followed the winding path as it led them around several corners of the cliffside, eventually coming to a point where bombs lay in parts of the path. When they approached the first one, they all immediately exploded, creating large gaps in the path. Cheren could easily glide them across, but a Flamethrower Fatblin guarded the ledge, ready to blow his device if they flew across.

Instead, Kellie stepped back, charged toward the wall, then jumped over the edge and wall-kicked over onto the Fatblin’s head, getting behind him. When the monster turned to attack her, Cheren quickly glided over with the Sail and sliced the monster’s behind, taking it out. They approached the next ledge and found a Long-Shield Fatblin guarding the other side, meaning Kellie wouldn’t be able to jump off of it. Cheren decided to toss his Remote Bananarang and hit the Fatblin from behind. It didn’t damage him, but the monster turned around to see what hit him. They took this moment of distraction to glide over and quickly slice the Fatblin, taking him down.

They came to the next gap and saw a third Fatblin guarding the next ledge, only it stood further away. The Fatblin was unarmored and unarmed, and was dressed like a sumo wrestler. Cheren tried to shoot arrows at it, but it swiftly swatted the arrows away. The two exchanged glances and shrugged as Kellie decided to wall-kick over first, and when she did, the Sumoblin immediately charged over and pushed the girl over the edge. Cheren launched his Hookshot down quickly to pull her back up, watching as the Sumoblin stepped back to the other side. Cheren thought of a plan and glided over by himself, quickly switching into Captain Slag’s form. When the sumo charged over, Cheren used his equal strength to push the monster back. He was able to push the Fatblin over the other ledge, changing back afterwards to pull Kellie over with his Hookshot.

The two then glided over this last gap and continued along the windy path. They were eventually led into a forest area, the path unclear by all the trees in their way. As they traversed around the trees, Cheren heard quick whooshing sounds above them, the image of quick, silhouetted beings zipping over their heads in the corner of his eyes. “Hm?” Kellie looked at him curiously when Cheren stopped and looked up.

“Did you… see that, Kellie?” he asked.

Kellie looked up at the tree branches. “I don’t see anything. Did you drink too much salt water when you went to that island?”

 _Salt water’s what I_ shoulda _drank._ He thought to himself. “Just keep your guard up, Kell.”

They reached a clearer opening in the path, but the sky was blocked almost completely by the leaves from all of the long branches. They didn’t walk far when a small, sharp knife-like projectile shot in their path, forcing them to stop in shock; it was a kunai knife, like the ones ninjas use.

“HALT!” They looked up and saw three men in blackish-blue jumpsuits, having only their eyes exposed like ninjas, and wearing headbands around their foreheads that bared a strange symbol, which almost looked like a swirly leaf. The first man spoke something in Japanese, “お名前と祖国を述べる、または私達は敵としてあなたを信じるよ。 (State your name and homeland, or we’ll believe you as enemies.)”

The second one said, “ええ、それは、彼らが速いが誰であるかを教えていない場合である敵の見知らぬ人を非難する私たちのもののようなものだ。 (Yeah, it’s sort of our thing to accuse strangers of being enemies if they don’t tell us who they are fast.)”

“Uhhhhh…” Cheren was totally dumbstruck.

Kellie cheerfully said, “うーん！君たち忍者ていますか？君たちはテレビで愚かです！ええと、どのようにそのマスクで呼吸するのですか？ (Oooh! Are you guys ninjas? You guys are silly on TV! Um, how do you breathe in those masks?)”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. You’re Kuki’s daughter.” Cheren remembered. “Good thing I brought you along.”

“Ta ha ha! Yeah! Otherwise, you’d be all, _duuuuuhhh_.”

Cheren looked annoyed. “Makes me wish I brought Makava along.”

“Who?”

The first ninja said something else that Cheren didn’t get. “What?”

“He said, for not stating who we were when they asked, they’re going to kill us.” Kellie answered.

“Oh- WHAT?”

Immediately, the ninjas threw more kunai knives, and Cheren jumped in Kellie’s way to defend her with his shield. “Stay behind me.” He ordered, running to attack the ninja. As he did so, the camera turned to face Kellie, who stared confusedly at it.

“Why do all these _Naruto_ fights always happen offscreen?”

My new assistant, Kris Hallows, who was the cameraman, said, “Ahh, sorry. Following this guy around everywhere gets so boring, and I get distracted.”

“Just point the camera at him!!”

“Alright, geez!” With that, the camera redirected at Cheren, who had already defeated the ninjas.

“Kellie, I won.”

“Already? Man, this story needs tougher enemies.”

They continued through the forest, keeping their guard up in case other ninja tried to attack them. Immediately, a ninja shot by their left. …It looked like the ninja was moving fast, but he was actually slowly moving in place, making him an easy target for Cheren’s arrows. They faced ahead when another ninja leapt above them. The ninja stylishly reached under its clothing to throw a kunai knife, but it moved too slow to avoid Cheren’s arrow. Kellie yelped when another ninja jumped out of some bushes on their right, running like a cheetah toward them… or at least, it _looked_ like he was running, but he wasn’t going anywhere fast. This made him yet another easy target for Cheren’s arrows.

“Man, what’s with these guys?” Cheren asked confusedly. “It’s like we’re in some anime or something.”

They gasped when another ninja dropped on the ground a few feet in front of them. The ninja had his kunai ready, eyes fixed on Cheren as he thought to himself internally. _This boy is quicker than anyone I’ve ever seen. His garb is strange… he doesn’t even resemble a ninja, and yet he flings his arrows so quickly. If I’m going to defeat this boy… I need to-_

Cheren just decided to shoot the ninja and knock him out, for just standing in one place made him an easier target. “And THAT’S why it’s better to not think, and just go.” Cheren remarked.

They came to a cliffside area where a ledge above launched darts from small holes. There was a staircase on their right that led up to the ledge, but the darts shot out from it awfully fast. Kellie decided to shoot her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at some of the holes, and was able to clog them with her teddybears. Cheren gave a congratulatory nod and began to sidle along the ledge while Kellie clogged the dart holes from below. He made it across with no troubles, then pulled Kellie up with his Hookshot.

Before they moved forward, Cheren noticed a snake crawl into a tiny hole in the wall. This reminded him of his Cobra Mask, which he placed over his head to speak to the snake. The snake crawled out of its hole and spoke, _“It’sss believed the Cobra Mask was manufactured in Japan, by sssomeone who was friendss with itss buyer.”_

The two entered another forest area, which was covered in thick, steamy fog. There were geysers of piping hot steam popping out of the ground. Cheren almost walked into one, but Kellie pulled him back quickly. “Man, this place is dangerous.” He commented. To make it easier, Cheren turned into his wolf form and used his senses to see through the fog.

“Aww, you’re a puppy!” Kellie exclaimed. Cheren used his wolf sense to see the gaps in the ground, safely navigating their way around the geysers. Along the way, Green Chuchus emerged from the ground and leapt at Cheren, but the wolf boy easily ripped the jelly to shreds with his teeth.

When they arrived at a more clear area of the forest, another ninja stood in their way. Cheren growled, getting ready to attack it, but the two took notice of something different: an evil look brimmed in his eyes, and he was surrounded by a strange, dark aura. _“どれもここに渡してはならない。 (None shall pass here.)”_ he said in Japanese. They avoided as the man threw a kunai, and Cheren leapt to attack him. The ninja used another kunai to hold back Cheren’s teeth, but the wolf grabbed and tossed the weapon away before gnawing at the ninja’s chest. During his weakened state, Kellie hurried over to jump on the man’s face and knock him out.

Cheren reverted to normal as they curiously watched the dark aura leave him. “This guy was… odd.” He said.

Fi came out and reported, _“Master, I have some information for you. The aura I sensed from this ninja was different from the ninja I have scanned earlier. There is a 90% chance that an evil presence is overtaking these people. I’d advise extreme caution, Master.”_

“Relax, Fi, I set the difficulty to Easy before we started this adventure. But thanks for the heads up.” With that, Fi returned.

They progressed a little further through the forest as more possessed ninja ambushed them. The ninja still moved in an anime style—in other words, rather slow, so Cheren was able to knock them out easily. The duo then arrived at a narrow trench with a mist-filled chasm down below. The walls were close enough to Wall Jump across, but steam geysers erupted from holes in the trench. The geysers could be avoided if they timed their jumps carefully, but to make things easier, Cheren shot Ice Arrows at the geyser holes and froze them shut. After Wall Jumping across the chasm, they arrived at another foggy area.

The path was pretty straightforward; the only thing that intervened were a few Fatblin patrolling the area. Kellie distracted the monsters by dancing around in front of them as they tried to hit her with their spears, leaving Cheren to run behind and slice them up. They eventually came to another Sumoblin, which took them by surprise as it charged over, grabbed them, and threw them back. Cheren turned into Captain Slag’s form and pushed against the sumo. He saw an even larger geyser coming out of a hole behind the sumo, so Cheren pushed the monster in and clogged the geyser, allowing the two of them to pass. (End song.)

The two suddenly found another ninja warrior, bleeding and panting heavily as he faced some kind of puppet being, surrounded by darkness. _“Orokana ninja wa... Anata no ishi wa ningyō-han no mono to wa itchi shite iru. Anata no yūjin ga motte iru yō ni narimashita sarendā. Ningyō no sore ni anata no ishi o teishutsu shite kudasai. (Foolish ninja… your will is no match to that of the Puppet Clan. Surrender now like your friends have. Submit your will to that of a puppet.)”_

The ninja panted a little before speaking. “Anata dake no ningyō wa, nō ya shinzō... Ga attara watashitachi wa kesshite akiramenai riyū wa... Anata ga shitte iru to omoimasu. (If only you puppets had a brain… or a heart… then you’d know why we never give up.)”

_“Anata no kokoro wa anata ga osoku narimasu. Anata no kettei wa anata no botsuraku to narimasu. Atode anata no tamashī o seikyū sa sete itadakimasu to, ima no tatakai ni wa pointo wa arimasen. (Your hearts and minds slow you down. Your determination will be your downfall. There’s no point in fighting now, when we will claim your soul later.)”_

“Sōna no? Anata wa kore o sanshō shite kudasai? (Is that so? You see this?)” he pointed at his headband. “Watashi wa akirametanode, watashi wa kono heddo bando o kakutoku suru koto wa dekimasendeshita. Toshi ga ninja no yō ni jibun no sukiru o migaku tame ni no tame ni watashi ga kunren o uketa. Kono heddo bando wa watashi no seishin o arawashite imasu. Watashi no tamashī wa eien ni atte mo, watashi no karada wa shimasen... Sore ni baindo sa remasu. (I didn’t earn this headband because I gave up. I trained for years to hone my skills as a ninja. This headband represents my spirit. My soul will forever be bound to it… even if my body won’t.)”

“What the crud are they saying?” Cheren asked.

“Well, the puppet guy told him to surrender, but the ninja says he’ll never give up.” Kellie explained. “But what are they doing? …Ooh! They’re probably playing hide-and-seek!”

“Yeah, I… don’t think hide-and-seek involves getting beaten to a bloody pulp.” Cheren told her.

“Hmm… well, maybe it’s paintball!” Kellie grinned.

Cheren rolled his eyes and continued to watch this battle unfold. The ninja and the puppet stood silent and still, facing each other with fierce glares. The air was thick with tension… anxiousness wore on their faces. Who would make the next strike… and who would fall. Those questions rang in Cheren and Kellie’s faces. The fog was increasing from all this tension, the two opponents wearing tight, determined stare-“

“WILL SOMEBODY JUST _DO_ SOMETHING??” Kellie screamed.

“Nani?? (What??)” the ninja turned and spotted the kids. “Ooooh!” Immediately, he was pierced in the back by the puppet’s knife.

“Oops…” Kellie blushed.

The puppet kept its knife in for a few seconds before yanking it out and allowing the ninja to fall down. Cheren immediately leapt and sliced the puppet up with his sword, his severed bits falling to the ground.

The ninja lay panting heavily on the ground as more blood spilled from his backside. “Oooh! I’m sorry, Mr. Ninja!” Kellie apologized, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a yellow Rainbow Monkey. “Here! You can have my Don’t-Die-From-Being-Stabbed-With-A-Knife Rainbow Monkey!”

The fallen ninja weakly glanced up at them. “…Kodomo-tachi wa anata ni daredaredesu ka? Anata wa, sutōrī wa yori ōku no tenponohayai doko anata ga sekai kara kite, dare mo shinu n… Noyōnimieru. (Who…Who are you kids? You look like… you come from a world where the storylines are a lot more fast-paced, and no one ever dies.)” he panted.

“I don’t think he likes the Rainbow Monkey…” Kellie frowned.

Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword and spoke, _“Master, chances of this ninja surviving in this state are 24%. I’d suggest playing the Song of Healing to give his soul peace.”_

Cheren figured that was the answer… but by playing the Song of Healing, he knew exactly where this would lead. “Holy crap, this is gonna be so cool!” That said, he excitedly pulled out the Spirit Flute and played the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-doooo._

And just like every other time, the ninja vanished in a flash of light. Only his headband remained, which lay slumped on the ground. Kellie knelt down and skimmed the ground in confusion. “Where’d the ninja go?”

“He…” Cheren picked the headband up, “his soul is in the headband… I think.”

“It is?” Kellie took the headband and observed it from all angles. “How do you get in there?”

Cheren took the headband back and chuckled. “It’s… not like that, Kell.”

**You got the _Hidden Leaf Headband_! Within this headband lies the soul of a proud, fallen ninja. Wear this and you can inhabit the body of a ninja-**

“HO YEAH!” Cheren exclaimed.

**Um… as a ninja, you’ll be able to move quicker and be a master at stealth. You can also understand Japanese!**

“What?” Kellie looked baffled at Cheren’s outburst.

“Oh, it was just the… nothing.” Cheren laughed. “O-kay, let’s try this baby out!” With that, he slipped the headband on, tying it around his forehead. However, after a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. Cheren only stared at his forehead with disappointment. “Uhh…”

“It looks great on you!”

“I don’t get it. Aren’t I supposed to transform?”

Kellie stared at it for a second. She noticed what was wrong: “You’re wearing it backwards!” With that, she turned the headband around so that the symbol’s side was over his forehead.

Immediately, Cheren felt the transformation overcome him. He grew twice his normal height, the ninja mask was forced over his mouth and nose, and the jumpsuit appeared along his body. Only difference was his hair was visible above his head and the red glasses were still on his face. Indeed, Cheren had become a ninja. “Awesoooome!” he said in a gruffer voice.

“Ta ha ha! You look like Waldo!” Kellie giggled.

“Silence! I am a ninja now! I must be quick! Vigilant! Sneaky!” he said quickly as he made swift, anime-like motions. “And talk really fast! And make as little motion as possible! Because that would add to production value! And animation costs money, OO-OOOHN?!”

“Fanfictions don’t have animations, silly!”

“I wish.” Cheren chuckled. But right away, the warping sound reached his ears again. He raised his kunai knife, putting on a serious ninja-face.

“Does you being a ninja mean you get sooper hearing?” Kellie asked, not hearing the warping sounds.

“No, but it means I’m about to fall asleep randomly, as far as you can tell.”

 _“Zoni.”_ Cheren was ambushed from behind as the alien creatures zapped him into unconsciousness.

 **Land of Crypts and Helium** (Play “Land of Crypts and Helium” from _Homestuck_ (right here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6 &p=006720 )

When Cheren awoke, he found himself in yet another unfamiliar land. The sky was pitch-black, the land was dead and grey, and salamander skulls lay everywhere. The only signs of color were that of the clear blue river, and the thousands of colorful balloons that drifted across the heavens, sprinkling water down onto the lifeless planet. “Wow… I wonder what could’ve happened here.”

 

_Stage 21: Land of Crypts and Helium_

_Mission: Explore the strange land._

Cheren began the venture along a curvy, narrow pathway that brought him to an expansive valley, where a small waterfall poured into the river. The road split into two paths, and both seemed to lead to far-off areas. Cheren was just confused as to where to go; the land was so massive. He decided to head along the right path for now, which zigzagged as it led up over a hill. Cheren ran as quick as he could, knowing it was going to be a long way. It didn’t take long until he made it to the other side of the hill. All he found was an open, empty area, with a few large holes in the ground, and a balloon sprinkling water into one of the holes.

Cheren peeked down into each of the holes. They were both far too dark for him to see. Cheren reverted to his human form and launched a Fire Arrow down one to see if it would create enough light. The arrow hit something, but the flame went away too quickly. He decided to return back up the hill and into the valley. Upon his return, he looked at the river, curious if anything might be in it. He dove in and began to have a swim around. To his good fortune, he found a tunnel along one of the ledges. At the end of the tunnel was a large button, too big for Cheren to push normally, so he had to perform a Torpedo Spin to shove it in.

Cheren resurfaced afterward, wondering what the switch did. Fi came out to confirm his suspicion. _“Master, I have detected a tremor emitting from the region we previously were to the east.”_

Cheren nodded and hurried back to the area with all the holes. To his surprise, a strange tower had risen from a spot on the ground. Atop the tower sat a large, round mirror. Cheren walked around and studied the tower, still not sure of its purpose. He decided to leave it for now and return to the valley. This time, he decided to follow the western road. Part of the road split off and led into a secret cave behind the waterfall. The cave led him deep underground, eventually bringing him to a flooded cavern. There were two mirrors spread apart along the stalactite-covered ceiling, and two more mirrors sitting on stalagmites in the water. There were also a few platforms in the water where air seemed to be pumped into balloons, but rather weakly, and along the corner of the left ledge was an orange crystal switch.

He saw there were Keese blocking the mirrors on the ceiling, so he shot the bats with arrows to uncover them. However, he still wasn’t sure what the mirrors were for. Cheren then walked over to hit the orange crystal switch, but nothing happened. Cheren entered the door on the other side and found a smaller room with a door that had three round slots. They were each aligned like a triangle around the middle, with two on top, and one lower one. Aside from the door, there was also a strange fossil sitting on a pedestal. It was a skull, but it wasn’t shaped like any Cheren had seen. Cheren removed the fossil, but nothing happened. Not seeing anything else of interest, Cheren made his way out of the cave, but kept the skull with him.

Cheren followed the rest of the western path and came to what appeared to be some old ruins. Inside were several stone tablets laying about the ground, likely talking about prophecies and crud like that. Cheren decided to ignore them and continue ahead, eventually reaching the center of the ruin. There was a strange chandelier with four different colored lanterns; a blue one, a purple one, an orange one, and a green one, which was the only one that wasn’t lit. The chandelier was held by a rope, which went up to the ceiling, then came down to another pedestal.

 _“Master Cheren, I have information to report.”_ Fi spoke, popping out of the sword. _“Signs indicate the height of this chandelier is weight-controlled. If something were to be placed on the pedestal before you, I conjecture an 80% chance the chandelier will be risen.”_

“Weight-controlled, huh?” Cheren said as he pulled out the fossil from earlier. “Thought this’d come in handy.” The fossil held down a switch on the pedestal, causing the chandelier to lift up. The lanterns were lifted up in the center of four magnifying glasses, creating four colorful beams that shone in different directions.

Cheren hurried outside and saw the four beams stretching miles across the land. He suddenly realized the purpose of the mirrors and dashed across the valley to reach the eastern side. Indeed, the blue light was being deflected off the mirror, making it shine onto the giant balloon’s hole, where the water was leaking from. Cheren didn’t quite understand the significance, so he returned to the valley. The purple beam was shining out to the south; where Cheren first appeared in this realm, so he hurried in that direction. He ended up finding a wide chasm behind the point where he started, and two mirror towers stood on the other side. The purple beam was aimed at the top of the right tower, but the mirror was on the other side.

However, Cheren spotted a blue crystal switch stationed atop the tower. He fired an arrow to hit the switch, but it wouldn’t activate. After shooting a few more arrows up to hit it, it dawned on him that he had to shine the blue beam onto the switch. Cheren hurried back to the ruins and studied the chandelier. Curious, he threw his Bananarang up to hit it, causing the chandelier to turn. Now the lanterns were each shining beams in a different direction. The blue beam was aimed south now, so Cheren dashed all the way back to find the beam making the crystal switch alight. Cheren shot it once more with an arrow and activated it, causing the mirror tower to turn so that the beam was reflecting off the mirror.

Cheren peeked into the pit, seeing the beam was being deflected into it. Cheren also noticed a few other mirrors within the pit, but the beam wasn’t hitting them. He sent the Remote Control Bananarang to search for any more switches, but found nothing that could change the direction of the mirror again.

Cheren decided to return to the eastern area, seeing the purple beam was now shining in that direction. Amazingly, he saw that the mirror deflected the purple light into the nearby hole, when the position of the tower hadn’t looked like it changed at all.

Fi came out to report this, _“Master, I have new information to report.”_

“Can’t you come out just to say ‘hi’??”

_“While I am unfamiliar with this type of mechanism, it would appear that the mirrors deflect each different light in a different direction. It is unknown how the beings who designed these mirrors were able to create them this way, but I would suggest using this knowledge to your advantage, Master.”_

Cheren peeked down into the pit to see the light bouncing off several other mirrors, eventually shining on a purple crystal switch. Cheren fired an arrow down below, and it sounded like a door opened inside of the pit. However, feeling it wasn’t very safe, Cheren threw his Remote Bananarang down to skim around. There appeared to be other ground inside the pit, but the area where the switch sat was surrounded by an invisible barrier.

Cheren decided to look into the other pits for a solution, namely the pit that the balloon was over. He noticed the water pouring out of the bottom and remembered how the blue light shone on it earlier. Cheren decided to shoot an Ice Arrow at the balloon’s hole, and successfully froze it solid. This caused the balloon to slowly sink into the hole. Cheren quickly jumped on and rode it down. The balloon stopped partway down the pit beside a tunnel pathway, where Cheren could see the platform with the switch.

The end of the path had an open door, which revealed a room with a stone with a strange symbol. Cheren proceeded to collect the symbol, knowing it had to be used somewhere. He went back to the balloon to search for a way out of this pit. He saw one of those Arrow Spheres along one of the walls, and peeked down to see a series of Arrow Spheres, in which the last one aimed at the bottom of the balloon. He saw the solution to this puzzle and shot a Fire Arrow at the first sphere, making it redirect at all the other spheres before hitting the ice on the bottom of the balloon. The water was free to pour out again, making the balloon lift back into the air.

Before jumping off of the balloon, he saw a ledge that was within gliding distance with a chest on it. Cheren glided over with the Pirates’ Sail and opened the chest, finding another strange symbol. Afterwards, he jumped down and hurried all the way back to the ruins. This time, he turned the lanterns so that the orange was facing south. He dashed back to the southern region and found that the orange beam bounced off the right mirror, to the left mirror, and into the chasm where it bounced off the series of other mirrors.

Wondering where that mirror trail ended up, Cheren hurried back to the cave behind the waterfall. The orange beam had indeed been led into the flooded cavern, bouncing off the four mirrors as it was led to the orange crystal switch. Cheren was able to hit the switch, and it caused one of the balloons on the platforms to inflate and lift off. Cheren watched as the small balloon floated up to the ceiling and popped on the stalactites. Another balloon was inflated then, and Cheren ran to grab and hold it shut. The balloon wouldn’t lift him off, so he put his Kateenian Mask on to make himself lighter.

He held on with both his small hands as the balloon lifted him off. Cheren saw an opening in the wall far on the other side of the stalagmite-filled water, so he pushed himself further in that direction. The balloon kept floating upward, so he had to squeeze tighter to hold the air, er, water inside, to keep himself from touching the stalactites, but then release the water to keep from touching the stalagmites. He got a little aggravated from having the water spill over his head as he floated, wondering how these balloons stay afloat this way.

He was able to reach the opening and let go of the balloon to open a chest containing the third symbol. Afterwards, he changed back to a human and swam across the water to reach the foothold. Before entering the door, he saw a snake crawl out of a tiny hole, then retreat. He slipped his Cobra Mask on and approached it. The snake slithered out with some information.

_“They sssay that when the new era has begun, the 20 will come once 20 have passed. When that happensss, Time will be at war with its own self…”_

Cheren entered the room with the three-slot door and placed each of the symbols within the right slot. Nothing appeared to happen, so Cheren figured he had to turn them the right way. He discovered that the three symbols, when turned the right way, formed some kind of strange heart. After turning them correctly, the stones seemed to fuse with the door as the symbols magically moved into the center and formed the heart symbol. The symbol emitted a bright light before the door creaked open, allowing Cheren access to another computer terminal. He studied the terminal to find another chat session. (End song.)

_veneerGuise began pestering MajorMonstros_

_VG: :)  
MM: MMmm, what is it this time?  
VG: DiD yoU see what i maDe for yoU? :)  
MM: MMmm, it’s a mmask.  
VG: Do yoU love it? :,)  
MM: … ovMvo  
VG: i’D say it Closely resembles yoU. ^U^ look! It has yoUr horns, the spikes on yoUr hair, anD it is even shapeD like yoUr faCe! ^U^  
MM: It is hideous.  
VG: ==C  
MM: It looks little like MMe. You’ve wasted your time.  
VG: i Don’t ConsiDer it a waste. Whether it has the faCe of an angel… or of a Demon. A frienD maDe it for yoU. shoUlDn’t that be all that matters? :(  
MM: Friendship can only last so long… having pointless keepsakes around will only strengthen the pain of the MMemory of what once was.  
VG: …):  
VG: Zanifr…_

**And we’ll end it there. Lol so yeah, that puzzle was the same one that was in _Homestuck_ , but I added my own touches. And the Land of Fire comes from _Naruto_ , and if you haven’t noticed, I made several jokes about how slow-paced and poorly-animated Naruto can be. XP And I guess Cheren got the transformation mask a little too quickly, but I didn’t see how else to work it. XP By the way, I know it’s not really a mask, but _Majora’s Mask_ had two hats and a hood that counted as masks, so I figured, why not a headband? :/ Well, next time, we will enter the Hidden Leaf Village, and we will ACTUALLY get to demonstrate the abilities of Ninja Cheren. So don’t expect the next chapter up for several weeks, because we’re going to the dungeon. :P Later.**

**…**

**_Trivia: The leader of New Team Gnaa was originally a villain from_ Naruto _, but the idea was scrapped._**


	15. The Way of the Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Hidden Leaf Village, Cheren meets a Skull Kid who claims to have worn Majora's Mask. Later, Cheren and Kellie meet the Hokage.

**Welcome back, guys; today, we’re gonna go to the next stage, and then the dungeon! Alright, let’s do this!**

**_Chapter 15: The Way of the Ninja_ **

**Somewhere in the sea**

“Cough, cough, hack, huack!” Having nearly drowned in the sea, Nerehc found himself rescued upon a small boat. After wiping off his sunglasses and regaining his vision, he saw it was his Mexican sidekick, Pablo. “Well, I guess you’re good for somethin’ than just playin’ music.”

“Era difícil escabullirse, casi me ahogué. (It was hard to sneak away, I almost drowned.)”

“What? Ugh, no one can understand you. It’d be easier to learn Japanese.” He sighed. “Damn pirates. I’ll get them back somehow. Hey, maybe I can trick Cheren into helping me! He hates them, too!” Nerehc smiled. “Where is Cheren, anyway? …And where are we?” As he spoke, they could see they were nearing close to a strange island of forests.

“…Hey, what’s this?” Nerehc asked, suddenly spotting something red floating in the water. He quickly grabbed it and turned it over, discovering that it was a familiar shield.

**Land of Fire**

Cheren awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, rustling leaves and dim rays of sun looming over his face. The sun and leaves were soon blocked by Kellie’s vibrant face. “Hey, Cheren? I know you’re supposed to say ‘Good morning’ when you wake up, but since it’s afternoon, do I still say ‘Good morning’, or ‘Good afternoon’?”

“Huh?” Cheren questioned, still in his ninja form.

“Oh well, I’ll just take a guess. Ahem… Good morning, sleepyheeeaad!”

Cheren sat up and found a red Rainbow Monkey was placed on his chest. He held the Rainbow Monkey and stared at it closely. It looked awfully familiar…

“That’s a Don’t Have Scary Dreams When You Randomly Fall Asleep Rainbow Monkey!” Kellie explained. “I borrowed it from Harry; the others keep talking about how you just conk out.”

“…So this is Harry’s…” Cheren asked in his gruff ninja voice.

“Mm-hm! I think his mom got it as a birthday present.”

“Makes sense… this looks just like mine.”

“Oh?”

“My mom got it for me… I used to have nightmares. Not so much anymore… well, almost.”

“Almost?”

Cheren stood up. “Never mind. Thanks.” He gave the Rainbow Monkey back. “It was nice. But let’s keep going. The village should be up ahead. I really wanna try out this ninja form.” With that, the two friends pressed forward.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

The rest of their journey wasn’t long before they reached the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a wide, expansive town of colorful roofs, trees towering over almost every street, and a humongous mountain that towered over the town on the other side, which bared a resemblance to Mount Rushmore. Engraved on the mountain were six heads of what they believed to be very important people. The head that stood out was the one engraved beneath the other five; it was of some man with spiky hair and whiskers on his face.

Cheren was surprised at how big this place was; far bigger than the villages from every other area they’ve been to (excluding Carnivilia), and much bigger than he was expecting to be a village. Kellie, however, was just taking in the sights with wide, eager eyes. “Wooow! This place is gihugic! You think these people know where the Leaf Village is?”

“This _is_ the Leaf Village. Finding this place was the easy part. The real hassle is finding the temple. So let’s find whoever’s in charge, do a little test-thingy that requires finding three of something, learn the song to enter the temple, and then do the temple.”

“Hey, how did you know we’d have to do all that?” Kellie asked as they started walking down a street. “Are you psychic?”

“Not unless this ninja was a psychicbender; otherwise, I’m closer to fire. But since I didn’t have a chance to try out this form in the dream world, let’s see if any of these people know anything about being a ninja.” Right away, they spotted a random child reading a book titled _Ninja Training in the Hidden Leaf_ (in Japanese) and walked over to him. “Hey, kid. Is that a ninja training guide?”

“Um… yeah?”

“You studying to be a ninja?” Cheren smirked.

“Um… I guess so.”

“Great! Then refresh my memory: what can these ninja guys do?”

The child stood in thought for a few seconds before pointing upward. “You see those Hidden Leaf symbols on the buildings?”

Cheren looked up and saw what was apparently the village symbol along the rooftop ledges. “Yah?”

“It says that you can leap to any ledge that has that symbol, and hang on to it.”

“Don’t I already _have_ a tool that can latch onto targets?” Cheren asked. “That’s pointless.”

“Wait! It says more.” The kid spoke up, eyes fixed on the book. “It says if there’s another symbol nearby, you can leap to it, and make sort of a Wall Jump chain. You can also camouflage yourself in some areas and sneak up on enemies, and you have shurikens that can explode.”

“Is _that_ what being a ninja is about? I thought it’d be a bit more complicated; like spiritually and days of endless training.”

“Huh? Oh no, this is a guide to a game that came out in March; if you wanna know how to be a _real_ ninja, you should go to the academy.”

“Ehh, I’ll just go with the game guide. Thanks, kid.” Cheren patted the kid’s head before walking away.

Kellie followed her ninja-transformed friend with a look of confusion. “Umm… Cheren?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you didn’t know Japanese.”

“I don’t. But he was speaking English.”

“No he wasn’t!”

“Yes he was, that was _clear_ English.”

“IT WAS JAPANESE!!”

“How would that…” However, when Cheren looked around at all the large Japanese signs, they suddenly appeared as pure English to his eyes. “Hey… I can read Japanese! Well, when I’m in this form, anyway.”

“Cool! You think he used that headband to cheat on his language tests?”

“Probably… not.” They stood in thought for a few seconds before a thought occurred to Cheren. “Hey, Kellie. Why did you want to come here, anyway? You don’t look like someone who’d be into this ninja stuff.” _But then again, this is Mr. Beatles’ daughter I’m talking to. Unless he’s different in this universe._

“No. But I wanna be a ballerina when I’m older! And I heard this place has the best ballet school in Japan!”

“So they have something aside from ninja training?”

“They also have Rainbow Monkeys here they don’t sell anywhere else! I wanna bring a few home!”

“You do that. I’m trying out this form.” With that, Cheren looked to one of the many symbols atop the roofs and took a tremendous leap to one. Already feeling the rush, he started leaping around every building in the village. “Ha ha! Batman and Mr. York got no dibs on this!”

**Gotham City**

During one of his regular scouting missions, Batman was reading this fanfic with disappointment. “Sigh… there’s another one.” With that, he added Cheren’s name in the list of _People to beat the snot out of for ripping off my look_ , under Nolan York’s name.

**Hidden Leaf Village; Rainbow Monkey shop**

“THIS one’s the most adorablest!” Kellie exclaimed, cheerfully hugging a Rainbow Monkey with a ninja outfit to her chest. However, another one caught her attention. “No, THIS one’s the adorablest!” She gasped widely. “No, THIS ONE is the adorablest!”

The shopkeeper, a man with a wide, creepy forced grin, watched her as he said, “They are all quite fascinating, dear girl! Why not buy them all?” _And quit holding up my LINE._

Kellie searched her pockets. “Oopsie… I forgot to bring money.”

“THEN WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO ME?!”

And in a flash, Kellie was thrown out of the shop, landing face-first against the ground.

On Cheren’s end, the ninja boy excitedly leaped around the many buildings. The ninja was able to leap at quite a long range, depending on where the targets were of course, and he was also able to hang on to the symbols and stick to the walls like a chameleon. “Definitely the best mask I’ve found so far.” he decided. “But I should probably try to learn a little more about this Puppet Clan. Who runs this village, anyhow…” After skimming the village for a short time, he spotted a building with a red roof, designed like three domes, that almost looked like a mansion. There were guards outside the building, and the Japanese symbol on the front could be translated as “Hokage”.

Feeling like this could’ve been the mayor-or-something’s house, Cheren leaped into the building’s courtyard and onto the roof. He crouched down and crawled to the roof’s ledge as he hung his head by the window. He saw a group of ninja inside an empty room, and they appeared to be talking to someone he couldn’t see. “Five of our men were found unconscious in the forest, and we have found no sign of Konohamaru.” a ninja with bushy eyebrows spoke.

 _Konohamaru? Could this be THAT ninja?_ Cheren thought to himself.

“You think he was captured by the Puppet Walkers?” a female ninja asked.

“No.” The unseen person, a woman, responded. “The Puppet Walkers possess anyone they overpower on the spot; and if he was taken to their hideout, our spies at the shrine would’ve noticed. Something else must’ve happened to him…”

“Something else doesn’t add up.” a third, male ninja said. “When we examined the ninja unconscious in the forest, they were still alive. And if the Puppet Clan possesses anyone on the spot, something else must’ve defeated them.”

 _Guilty._ Cheren thought.

“You’re right, Shikamaru. Someone else must be in the village. But we don’t know if they’re friend or foe. Keep an eye out for any suspicious types.”

Cheren quickly lifted his head up and crawled back on the roof. “Hmm. I better be careful. I’d hate to get on these guys’ bad side. Have another problem to deal with. Huh?” He suddenly noticed a strange rustling in the trees along the hillside. Cheren leaped over and followed the rustling, seeing it was a strange, wooden child with an orange raggedy shirt, yellow shorts, and an orange hat, all made out of straw. The creature also had tiny bright red eyes.

Cheren chased the creature all the way up the mountain monument, watching as it hurried into an opening in the forest. Curiosity overcoming him, he chased the Skull Kid. (Play the “Sacred Grove” theme from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_.)

 

_Stage 22: Lost Woods_

_Mission: Chase the mysterious Skull Kid._

Cheren wound up in a calm, quiet, mystical forest, where dim sun rays shone through the trees. As he took his first steps inside, the Skull Kid himself appeared just a few feet away. The strange being carelessly danced around as it played a wooden ocarina. When the creature took notice of Cheren, it played a long, hard note into the ocarina, summoning a squad of Puppet Walkers. Cheren threw a series of quick kunai knives at the puppets, using his agile ninja form to slip away as they tried to grab him. He tossed a shuriken to chop the heads off a row of puppets, and afterwards flipped behind the last one to rip its head off.

After wiping them out, Cheren quickly noticed the Skull Kid had run off. He dashed down a path between the woods, but quickly came to a fork in the road. He decided to run to the right, in which he came to an area where there was a path on his right, and a path down below. He decided to jump to the lower path and head through, but to his surprise, he ended up back at the start. Or at least, it bared a resemblance to the starting area. He ran through and came to the same two-way fork from before. He decided to take the left path, and he ended up at the start again.

That’s when another group of Puppet Walkers ambushed him, so Cheren leapt around and started throwing kunai. The Puppet Walkers didn’t prove much a match as Cheren took them out. He hurried down the first path, then took the right road. He was about to take the next path on his right, but he suddenly noticed a ledge above with a Hidden Leaf symbol. He leapt onto that ledge and pulled himself up to find a third path. He followed it and came to a pond area, where the Skull Kid was dancing to his ocarina on a higher ledge.

Cheren got in the water and swam around to find a lower ledge, but it was too high to grab onto. He looked back at the shore and noticed the leaf-boat plant dangling over the water. He swam back and reverted to a human to water the plant with his S.Q.W.I.R.T.. As the leaf grew into a boat, a squad of Puppet Walkers appeared to the Skull Kid’s call. Cheren let the monsters surround him before performing a spin attack, wiping them out in one fell swoop. Afterwards, he used the leaf-boat to gently cross the water, arriving at the ledge for him to climb onto where the Skull Kid waited. Unnoticed by the Skull Kid, Cheren successfully struck him in the back.

The Skull Kid jumped down to the lower path and ran further through the woods. Cheren followed him along the path, only to find himself on a ledge over a chasm. There was an opening down on his right, but there was a platform with a pathway above him, too, as well as a third one in a corner. Cheren switched to ninja form to leap to the symbol on the right wall, and from there leap to the upper path. Immediately, a squad of Puppet Walkers appeared, so he reverted to human to wipe the puppets away with a spin attack. Regardless, he still wasn’t sure which path was the right path. Before he made a decision, Fi jumped out with a report.

_“Master Cheren, I have new information to report.”_

“Well, what else is new?”

_“The instrument the Skull Kid holds is an ocarina, Master. Listen closely for the notes the ocarina creates. The path where these notes can most be heard is likely the path the Skull Kid has ran.”_

“Hmm… good tip.” With that, Cheren went to stand by the path he was currently at, looming an ear close to listen for the notes. Not hearing them well enough, he jumped over the ledge and threw open his Pirate Sail to glide to the path in the corner. He took land along the ledge and heard the ocarina notes much stronger. He followed that path and came to a new area, which had four different paths on four different levels, each on top of the other. The lowest path Cheren could just jump down to, and use a ladder to get back up. The second lowest Cheren could glide to with the Sail. The one above it had a Hookshot target for him to latch to, and the last one above that had a Hidden Leaf symbol.

Cheren became a ninja and leapt to the highest path, but he quickly took notice of the strange tunnel on the ceiling. The tunnel had vines growing along the walls, vines that the Hookshot could grab onto. Cheren became a human and climbed down to the second-highest path to get a good angle, using his Hookshot to latch onto the vines and pull himself to the tunnel. As suspected, the ocarina notes could be heard fairly well, and as he climbed the cramped tunnel, they only got stronger. Cheren had to dodge around the vines as rocks dropped down from above. As he drew closer to the top, he could see the Skull Kid happily swinging upside-down, his legs wrapped around a plum dangling from the ceiling.

Cheren made it into an opening along the tunnel wall, in which he had a good angle to stand and shoot the Skull Kid. He pulled out his bow and shot the Skull Kid directly, sending him falling down the long tunnel to the ground below, along with the plum. The creature recovered from his thud and ran down a newly opened path as Cheren dropped down as well.

Cheren grabbed the plum and followed the Skull Kid, ending up at another area with a wide chasm. A wooden, circular device sat over the chasm as it spun around, and the four ends around the circle had spikes with skulls on them. However, one of the spikes was empty, so Cheren was able to throw the plum onto it. He waited for the circle to loop around again before jumping on the plum. Around the chasm were four pathways which the plum platform passed by in a loop. Cheren jumped onto and checked each one, but neither of them had music sounding out. When Cheren looped around again, he noticed an out-of-place ledge on the wall between two of the paths.

He leapt onto this ledge and found an Arrangement Pad. He turned into Sackboy and got an overview of the chasm, and was able to grab and lift the spinning device higher, realizing there was a second level of this area. When he got out of Rearrangement State, he wondered how to get to the second floor. He soon noticed the Hidden Leaf symbols around the area and became his ninja form. The Leaf symbols led upward, allowing Cheren to Ninja Leap his way to the second floor. He stopped and grabbed hold of the last symbol, waiting for the plum platform to come around. When it did, he made a successful leap onto it, gaining him access to four more paths. He jumped off at a random path and immediately heard the music sounding from it.

The next area was another chasm with several wind currents blowing up from it. Simple enough, all Cheren had to do was glide around using the Pirates’ Sail and check each of the four pathways. However, when he checked all four, none of them had music sounding from them. He didn’t see any second floor to this room, or any area below. However, he released his grip on the Sail a little to get lower, and when he was near the chasm, he heard faint notes coming from it. This gave him the crazy idea to drop down and plummet to the dark chasm. To his total shock and relief, he landed on solid ground, hurting his legs a little in the process.

The chasm was still too dark to see, so Cheren became a wolf to get a grip on his surroundings. He found a secret, pitch-black cave and wandered around, the ocarina sounds becoming louder and louder. As he kept aimlessly wandering, he stumbled upon the Skull Kid himself, immediately slashing him with his wolf fangs. The Skull Kid cowered away immediately and escaped through a new opening, which let light into the area.

Cheren followed him down a staircase to another water area. There was no other way to go except the tunnel beneath the surface, so Cheren dove under and began to swim through. He swam into a wide underwater cavern with several tunnels and a Froak swimming around. The tunnel in the farthest corner was blocked with boulders, and when Cheren swam by it, he heard the ocarina notes sounding from behind (strange since they were underwater). However, the Froak was all the way at the cave’s entrance, so Cheren had to swim over and lure it to the rocks (having to grab an air bubble along the way). The slow puff-fish took its time, but Cheren was able to lure it over and bash it into the rocks, blowing them open.

He resurfaced and found himself in a small area with five different paths. From left to right, it was a long jump over a chasm, a path with unstable platforms over a chasm, a ledge with a Hidden Leaf symbol, a path blocked by a flame wall, and a ledge with a thin, wavy crack below it. There was also a stone tablet by him, which read, _From first to last. Remember your journey._ Cheren wasn’t entirely sure what it meant… maybe this part of the maze was different from the others. He first decided to choose the path on the very left, turning into wolf form to leap to the platform over the chasm, then to the continuing path.

To his total anger and annoyance, he ended up at the very beginning of the maze. He mentally smacked himself, having to make his way through the whole maze again. When he finally arrived at the 5-way intersection again, he studied the tablet more closely. _Remember your journey_ … he noticed that each path required a different mask. He put on his Kateenian Mask and leapt over the chasm with unstable platforms, ending up in a similar area. He then became Sackboy and unraveled into a single strand to slither up the crack to the path on the ledge. This led him to the same area again, where he then became a wolf and leaped over the long-jump chasm. The fourth mask was Slag’s, so he became the chubby captain and passed through the flaming wall in the fourth area. Finally, the only one left was Ninja, so he switched to his ninja form and leaped onto the ledge with the Leaf symbol.

Cheren was brought to a wide, circular enclosing of the forest with several ruins laying about. The Skull Kid stood upon a thin platform in the center, mindlessly playing his ocarina. He immediately noticed Cheren when he dropped onto the arena’s ground. He flinched and, not seeing any other path to go, blew in his ocarina to summon more Puppets.

_Sub-boss: Skull Kid_

The Puppet Walkers were sent after Cheren as the Skull Kid leapt to one of the platforms on the ground. Cheren took his time in doing away with the Puppets before turning his attention on the Skull Kid. He tried to run and strike, but the Skull Kid was quick to leap to one of the platforms along the walls.

As the Skull Kid summoned more Puppet Walkers, Cheren noticed all of the Leaf symbol targets around the highest part of the wall. He tossed an exploding shuriken to distract the Puppets before leaping up to one of the symbols, then started Ninja Leaping above the arena. He stopped and gripped one of the symbols as he stared down at the Skull Kid, who looked confused as to where he went. Cheren leaped to the symbol across from the Skull Kid before leaping over and knocking him down directly.

The Skull Kid recovered and shook from the dizziness before leaping down to one of the floor platforms. From the angle the platforms sat, Cheren figured he couldn’t ambush him from above; not to mention the Skull Kid started looking around upward. Cheren wiped out the newest round of Puppet Walkers before thinking of a way to sneak up on Skull Kid. He saw there were plenty of ruins to hide behind, so he used them to his advantage to make his way closer, moving a bit closer whenever the Skull Kid looked away. However, the Skull Kid summoned more Puppet Walkers which took notice of Cheren, alerting the Skull Kid to his location and causing him to retreat to another platform.

Cheren beat the puppets away again before starting to think of a plan to catch him. He searched around in the ninja’s pockets before pulling out a strange cloak. When he held it up, it seemed to blend in with the environment around it like some invisibility cloak. He used this to his advantage when sneaking up on the Skull Kid a second time. When he summoned the Puppets, Cheren used his cloak as he lay flat on the ground to blend in with the environment. He was eventually able to make it to Skull Kid, flipping onto his platform to kick him.

The Skull Kid leapt to a random spot in the field and summoned more Puppets. As Cheren took them on, the Skull Kid only ran around the field of ruins, and when Cheren tried to get close, the Skull Kid leaped to the opposite end. Cheren pulled out a kunai knife and decided to use a different tactic: after taking out the Puppet Walkers, Cheren kept a reasonable distance as he tried to stay behind the Skull Kid. When the Skull Kid stopped to look around, Cheren quickly threw the kunai knife and stuck the creature into a wall by his shirt. Unable to shake away, Cheren ran and dealt the final kick against the creature.

The Skull Kid only sported a smile as it recovered from his attack. He jumped and vanished in thin air as the forest began to shine brighter. “Heeheehee! What fun!” the child giggled.

A new path was opened on one end of the arena. Cheren removed his Hidden Leaf Headband and returned to human form before seeing where this path led. (End song.)

Cheren came to a more peaceful, sunny area of the forest, hearing only the sound of wind rustling through the trees, and calm ocarina notes filling the air. The Skull Kid sat all by his lonesome on a tall stone pyramid with ancient writing, freely playing his ocarina like always. Cheren quietly approached from behind and stood patiently until he finished his song. When the Skull Kid’s instrument silenced, he turned to face Cheren.

Cheren only stared weirdly as the Skull Kid sniffed him and laughed playfully. “Heeheeheehee! You have the same smell as him! The fairy boy from the woods! Well, almost like him. He wore masks like you do.”

“You mean… Link?”

“That was his name. I think. People called him a lot of names. I was never really sure. But he did turn into weird things. By putting on masks. It was like he was a whole different person. When he wore that mask. People saw him as that person.”

“Well… he did become that person, didn’t he? Because those peoples’ souls were-”

“Not just them. Others, too. Like that froggy. So no one knew who he was. Many different names. Different faces.”

“The heart of the masks…” Cheren thought aloud, remembering what the Mask Man said.

“You could say that. He did many great things with those masks. Righted many wrongs. Won many hearts. (Literally and fig.) Righted my wrongs. When my heart was stolen.”

“Stolen? _Your_ wrongs?”

“I wear mask, too. Evil mask. Caused much pain. But friends forgive.”

“You mean you wore… Majora’s Mask?”

“Mm-hm. Evil mask evil. Heart of darkness. Was saved by him. And big friends forgive. And stop evil.”

“‘Big friends’… the Giants?”

“Big friends stop evil. But not without Link’s help. Or whatever the name. But scary mask back again, huh?”

“Yeah… it’s possessed a friend of mine.”

“Mmm. But things not feel so bad now. Maybe something different. Mask find… special body.”

“Don’t remind me…” Cheren sighed. “But, wait… _you’ve_ worn Majora’s Mask before. What did Majora do?”

“Hmmmm. Don’t remember. Mind too foggy. Only made of wood, after all. But I remember him needing something. Pretty ocarina.”

“You mean… that one?” he pointed to his wooden ocarina.

“No no. Other one. More shiny. Very special. Controlled time.”

“It… controlled time?”

“Mask thing need it. Used it with his power. Controlled time. I dunno.”

“And Miyuki’s a timebender…” Cheren began to think, “and that means he DOES need her power for something. Er, but how did you and Majora get to this dimension? Or were you already…?”

“Took big doorway. Underground. After making boy Deku.”

“The same one he tried to take before.” Cheren remembered. “So then… we still don’t know how he got here this time.”

“I dunno either. Neither did Link. Place was mysterious. How’s anything happen?”

“Heh heh heh.” Cheren remembered something else. “Oh yeah, those Puppet Walkers… were you the one controlling them?”

“A little. They just came. They like ocarina. They bother you?”

“Well, not really… but they’re terrorizing the town. I thought maybe they came from you.”

“Noooo. Maybe. I like playing. I can never remember it all. Maybe check temple.”

“Temple?”

“There’s temple somewhere. Somewhere hidden. I dunno where. Maybe use this?” he held up what looked like a ballerina’s dress.

“Where’d you get this?” Cheren asked, taking it.

“I found it. At school. Inside locker. Dunno who lost it. You want?”

“Umm… no. But I know someone who might. Nice meeting you.” With that, Cheren hurried back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

As Cheren exited the forest, he realized he was at the top of the massive mountain monument. He carefully stepped closer to the monument’s ledge, gaping at the amazing view of the village below. His eyes and smile grew wide at how high he had gotten just from chasing that Skull Kid. He heard a ‘ribbit’ sound all of a sudden and looked to see an orange frog hopping on one of the monument’s heads. He put on his Don Gero Mask and went over to speak to the frog. The frog mentioned the name ‘Don Gero’, but everything else he said was in complete Japanese. Since Cheren couldn’t wear the Don Gero Mask and Ninja Headband at the same time, he would never know what the frog was saying. Regardless, it seemed to work as the frog vanished in a puff of smoke.

When Cheren went back to staring at the vast horizon, he just couldn’t resist what he was about to do next. He grabbed his Pirate Sail, leapt over the edge, and threw it open, gliding high above the village as if he was a skydiver. As far as he remembers, this is probably the most exciting thing he’s done on his journey. Flying what felt like several hundred meters in the air really gave him that sense of adventure.

Slowly, Cheren sunk lower and lower before his feet touched the ground on some random street. “There you are!” He turned around at this familiar girly shout. “Where’ve you been, Cheren?” Kellie asked with her usual cheery smile, carrying tons of souvenirs. “After I remembered I had some money, I bought loads of things! By the way, do you have a credit card?”

Cheren sighed. “Anyway, I got you a little something of my own.” he said, showing her the ballerina dress.

Kellie gasped excitedly, dropping all of her other items. “My own ballet tutu?!” she exclaimed, taking it and twirling around. “Where did you get this!!”

“From a… friend in the woods. Well, put it on!”

Kellie hurriedly fit the dress around her waist. “It fits! (Though there’s something weird about it.) Oh well WHEEEEEEEEE!” When Kellie attempted to twirl, she was suddenly spinning around at high speeds. When she came to a stop, she became dizzy, wearing a goofy smile. “That was cra-a-azy-y-y-y.”

“Heheheh. You’ll have plenty of fun with that.” Cheren chuckled.

**Kellie got the _ballerina’s dress_! Her dream as a ballerina has come true, sorta! Her ability to spin like a whirlwind will dazzle most enemies! Oh, and she can float, too! (But both people can use the Sail, so it doesn’t matter.)**

“そのことですか？ (Is that them?)”

“ええ、彼らは、この法案に合う。 (Yeah, they fit the bill.)”

The two raised their brows at some Japanese voices, turning to find three ninjas, which Cheren recognized as the three he eavesdropped on. “子供たちは、あなた誰？ (Who are you kids?)” the ninja, Shikamaru asked.

“Uhh, ‘scuse me a sec.” Cheren said as he threw on his Hidden Leaf Headband, becoming a ninja before their eyes.

The three’s eyes widened. “Ko…Konohamaru?” Shikamaru asked.

“Umm, I guess so.” Cheren replied. “That was, uhh, one of my new transformation jujus.”

“But I thought you really WERE Chere- OOP!” Cheren bonked Kellie on the head.

“Lies!” the bushy-browed ninja exclaimed. “You are not Konohamaru! Any trained ninja would recognize that brown hair as… er, an imposter!!”

“Am I really that obvious?” Cheren remarked.

“State who you are! And what you’ve done with Konohamaru!” the female ninja demanded, raising a kunai knife.

“Would you let me go if I told you I healed his soul, and now it’s in his headband?”

“I see. So by trapping his soul, you were able to take his form by wearing his headband.” the bushy-browed deduced. “What power is this?”

“I’m not sure if we should take him to Hokage.” the female said. “His powers might be too dangerous.”

“Nah, they’re pretty limited in most areas.” Cheren remarked.

“We shall take him anyway.” Bushy-Brows said. “Keep your guards up and do not let him try anything.”

“Can I come, too??” Kellie asked cheerfully.

“Umm… I guess so.” the female replied.

“Yaaay!” With that, they were escorted to the building from before.

**Hokage’s Residence**

The two were escorted to the Hokage’s office, which was the room Cheren was previously spying on. They stood in an empty room with a flat, wooden floor, before a desk with a crystal ball. Behind the desk was a woman with light-yellow hair and light-brown eyes. She looked very young, but stern, with clear skin, red-painted finger and toenails, and wore a green open sweater with a pale blouse. Her most notable feature was the tiny purple diamond painted on her forehead, and Kellie most noted her seemingly large breasts. All in all, she reminded Cheren of her mom. Weird as it sounded.

The woman sat silently with her hands folded, staring curiously at Cheren, who bared close resemblance to the ninja named Konohamaru. “Lady Hokage!” the bushy-brow ninja spoke. “This boy was the one who defeated our ninja in the woods! He has the strange ability to imprison peoples’ souls and take their forms. And this girl is…er, his less-appreciated partner.”

“Hey!” Kellie yelled.

“Boy, you guys learn fast.” Cheren remarked.

Lady Hokage calmly stood up and walked around the desk. “So this was the one who defeated our guards with… arrows?”

“Yeah, but only because they were totally slow.” Cheren retorted again.

The Hokage made a light smirk. “Hm! Looks like they shoulda spent more on our budget!”

“Lady Tsunade!!” the female ninja yelled. “What’re you laughing at??”

“Relax, Tenten. These guys don’t look evil. They didn’t kill anyone, did they?”

“Well, she did.” Cheren gestured at Kellie.

“I did not, the puppet did!!” she snapped back.

Cheren chuckled. “Anyway, your friend was stabbed by one of those Puppet Walkers. I played this song and healed his soul; which sort of involved trapping it in his headband. It’s a long story, and… I don’t even get most of it.”

“Hmm… I see.” Tsunade looked down with remorse. “So Konohamaru is no longer around.”

“Well, unless you count spiritually.”

“Well… as long as we have you to fill in for him… maybe we have a chance. A few days ago, this little girl in a mask went to the Naka Shrine. She broke the three elemental seals inside and awakened the Puppet Clan.”

 _There we go._ Cheren thought when he heard the word ‘three’.

“The Puppet Clan is an ancient race that seeks to control the world by robbing everyone of their free will. We’ve done our best to fight back, but the puppets keep getting back up. We think they’re being controlled themselves, by another force. Coincidentally, a group of monsters have moved into the Sarutobi Tower, so we think the force might be coming from there.”

“SO,” Cheren said immediately, “we have to go into this Naka Shrine, get the three seals back, use them to hold back the Puppet Clan and then learn a special song that opens the path to the tower, where we will defeat the source of the monsters and save the day. Right?”

Tsunade was speechless at how quickly he figured all of that. “Um… yes.”

“GREAT! Then point us to the shrine so we may do so!” Cheren exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

“Um… right this way.” Tsunade made an anime sweatdrop, leading the two outside.

“He has Konohamaru’s spirit, that’s for sure.” Tenten commented.

**Outside the Naka Shrine**

Tsunade guided the two to an area in the woods, not far from the village, with a small building. Inside was just a small, dim concrete room with a stone slab laying on the other side. “This shrine used to be a meeting place for a certain family in the village. It was also where we keep the Puppet Clan sealed. We normally keep the entrance closed so not many get out. The seals are still down there, too, so-”

“Yeah, yeah, just open the cruddy thing.” Cheren interrupted.

Tsunade approached the slab and performed some kind of jutsu that caused the slab to slide to the left, revealing a staircase into a dark dungeon. “After you bring the seals back to the sealing room, they’ll reveal the song that opens the way to the tower. Be careful in there.”

With that said, Cheren and Kellie began their venture into the dungeon. (Play the “Shadow Temple” Theme from _Zelda: Ocarina of Time_.)

_Stage 23: Naka Shrine_

_Mission: Find and return the three elemental seals._

Cheren and Kellie passed through a dark, dank tunnel and came to a fork with three different paths. Each path had a symbol on the wall beside it: water symbol on the left, fire symbol right, and air symbol in the middle. There were also Warp Gates beside each one, deactivated at the moment. They decided to take the left path first, going down a few ledges that led progressively lower in the cave. Their first little trial appeared to be a narrow hallway with several puddles of water, formed by the tiny droplets that came from the ceiling. On the other side was a giant Blue Bubble, the skull alit with a big blue flame. It was turned away from them at the moment, but when it turned and spotted the two, it shot over and burned them with its fire.

They recovered and watched the Bubble fly back. When it turned around, Cheren was able to hide him and Kellie with the cloak. When it turned away, they took this time to sneak over quietly, but when Cheren took a tiny step in a puddle, the Bubble heard the splash and shot over to push them back. Seeing their slipup, the two repeated the process again, hiding whenever the Bubble looked over, and careful not to step in the puddles. When they reached the Bubble, it was still turned away as Cheren quickly reverted to human form and used a shield bash to knock it out of its fire. Cheren sliced the Bubble and destroyed it, and the two pressed on.

They came to a cylindrical room where a path led around the room, downward over a chasm. They followed the path as Skulltula ambushed them from the ceiling, the giant spiders frightening both Kellie and Cheren. Cheren defeated them like usual by flipping them on their backs and stabbing them, and they continued as the path led them to a wider open cave (though in retrospect, they could’ve used the Sail to float down there).

The ground was covered with spikes, but there were three open square areas in the spikes with pink, circular pads with flower designs on them. The pads were slowly rotating, so they probably meant for Kellie to use her twirl attack. The Asian girl ran at the right wall, jumped, and kicked off to use the dress’s hovering ability. She landed on the first square and spun rapidly on the Flower Pad, making the surrounding spikes sink below. This allowed Cheren to cross to where she was, and when she stopped spinning, the spikes returned. Cheren held his hands open for Kellie to leap off, allowing her to float to the pad on the right side.

She spun and deactivated the spikes around her, letting Cheren cross over. Blocking their way forward was a large fence, and the entrance on the left side was sealed with metal bars. When Cheren reached the right side, he noticed the small opening and stepped inside, finding an eye switch inside the gate. He shot the eye with an arrow and unsealed the gate. He jumped back to where Kellie was as the girl wall-kicked off the fence and floated to the left Flower Pad, spinning to make the spikes sink. However, the spikes from the right side got in Cheren’s way, so he had to use the Sail to glide from the ledge in the fence over to Kellie. He couldn’t get back there with the spikes in the way, so Kellie had to float over to him and put the spikes down again.

When both had made it over to the left, there was a clear path that led to the door, giving them easy entry. They didn’t walk far before they suddenly slipped down a slope into a great, wide pit. They fell with a thud on the bottom, seeing there were plenty of Leaf symbols around the wall, on different levels. They saw the Flower Pad on the ground and Kellie went to activate it. The pad came out like a screw as Kellie spun on it, causing water to flood the room from below it. Cheren became a ninja and quickly leaped to one of the Leaf symbols, watching from above as the water filled partway up the pit. It was at level with a ledge with another Flower Pad, but electric eels swam out of some open gates and aimed to shock Kellie.

Cheren kept his position above the water and threw kunai knives at the eels as Kellie swam over to the Flower Pad ledge. It didn’t take long until she made it, doing a Ballet Twirl to unscrew the pad and flood the room some more. Cheren was caught in the water this time, having to revert back to human, and when the water stopped rising, they saw there was a tunnel still UNDER water, likely leading to the next pad. They both dove under and swam through the tunnel, where Cheren had to take out Froaks in the way using a Torpedo Spin. Their air was also pretty limited, since there were no air bubbles, but the tunnel didn’t go too far before they made it to a safe ledge with the Flower Pad.

Kellie spun on the pad, and the pit flooded the rest of the way. The tunnel had an exit directly upwards, allowing them to swim out easily. They reached the surface and climbed onto a ledge with a stone pedestal sitting by the wall. A dark-blue spherical gem sat on the pedestal, and it looked like the Water Seal. The inscription on the pedestal read, _Revive the seal with its element._ This likely meant for Cheren to squirt it with the S.Q.W.I.R.T..

The sphere brimmed light blue as water flowed through it, making it theirs to collect. On the left wall was a deactivated Warp Gate with a crystal switch beside it. Cheren struck the switch and activated the gate, giving them a shortcut to the start. This time, they took the right path, which was apparently the Fire trial. It was another narrow hallway, similar to the previous, but it led to a wall where the path above was cluttered with rocks. There was a Leaf symbol below the rocks, but it didn’t help in getting rid of them, and M.A.R.B.L.E.s wouldn’t reach that high. However, Cheren remembered his ninja form had exploding shurikens, so he became a ninja and tossed one up to blow the rocks away.

He then Ninja Leaped onto the ledge and used the Hookshot to pull Kellie up to him. The path led downward into a small room covered in small flames. They had to walk around a narrow, snaky path between the flames to reach a stone tablet, which read, _The light can only be found within the darkness._

Cheren’s sword starting flashing just then, so he answered Fi’s call. _“Master, I have a report. I have examined Kellie’s dress, and it appears to be made with an air-like substance, which enables her to spin so quickly. I conjecture this substance also allows her to spin fast enough to quickly put out flames. I’d suggest using this to your advantage.”_

“On it. Kellie?” With that, Kellie spun around the room like a whirlwind. The flames caught on her dress as it burned in a _Hunger Games_ fashion, cleaning the entire room of them as it turned darker and darker. They saw that one of the walls had a crack in it with light peeping in, so Cheren fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. at it to blow open the path. It led to a similar room with torches lined up in a particular, snaky N-like shape. The room that followed was a wider open cave in which the floor was covered with the small flames. Slag Cheren could withstand flames, but they seemed to go too far to make it, plus the fence door on the other side was sealed with bars.

However, they reentered the torch room and memorized the particular pattern, feeling it might be a solution. They went to the flaming cave and Kellie began rapidly spinning through the flames, trying to leave a trail that matched the lineup of the torches. This plan succeeded as all the flames vanished, and the gate opened. Behind the fence was the pedestal with the Fire Seal. Cheren launched a Fire Arrow at the seal and made the sphere alight with orange. They activated the nearby Warp Gate and warped back to the start.

Lastly, they took the middle path, which was the Air trial. Already, they were brought to a wide open cave where Puppet Walkers ambushed them. The Puppets were stronger than the ones from the Lost Woods, but Cheren was able to take them out in seconds. There was also a Beamos in the cave, a one-eyed sentry that stood in one place as its eye slowly rotated. Cheren shot the Beamos with an arrow, but it didn’t penetrate, then he tried to use a bomb, but it seemed immune.

As a backup plan, Cheren decided to have Kellie spin around the sentry. The Beamos spotted her and began firing its laser, its eye spinning faster as it tried to chase her. It eventually spun so fast that its eye popped out and exploded, opening the sealed door ahead. Behind was a room with a great wide chasm. There was a Leaf symbol hanging from the ceiling by a pole over the ledge, so Cheren jumped to it in his ninja form. Kellie spun on the nearby Flower Pad and made the pole lift upward and turn and move toward another symbol, which Cheren jumped to. Kellie stopped spinning and jumped over the ledge to float to a platform with another Flower Pad. She spun on it to make the Leaf symbol face a higher ledge, allowing Cheren to leap to it. He became human and pulled Kellie up with the Hookshot.

The ledge had a Swap Pad and another Flower Pad. Kellie spun on the pad, and they lowered three poles that square panels, each lined up like a triangle. Kellie started to Triangle Jump her way up as the panels rised back upward. When they reached maximum height, Kellie floated to a ledge with the other Swap Pad. Both her and Cheren got on theirs and swapped places. Cheren launched his Hookshot down to pull Kellie back up, and the two climbed onto another ledge and continued. 

They arrived at a straight, slightly narrow hallway with a large fan on the other side. Kellie tried to twirl her way through, but the winds were too strong. Instead, Cheren turned into Slag and lifted Kellie to carry her through, his heavy metal body unaffected by the fan’s strength. Slag moved slowly, but they eventually made it as they dropped into a gap in the ground to a room below. This room had the Air Seal, but they don’t recall having any items to make air. They instantly remembered Kellie’s dress, so the Asian girl spiraled around the symbol, the wind from the dress making the sphere glow white.

They activated the Warp Gate and used it to return to the starting area. With all of the seals gathered, the ground opened to reveal a stairway, leading to a room with a large, stone circle with three slots on each side. Each slot had a symbol by it, meaning Water, Fire, and Air respectively, so Cheren placed each seal in its respective slot. The stone circle began to rotate slowly as the symbols glowed. (End song.)

“Is that all?” Cheren asked, unimpressed. “I expected a bit more.”

“Ah well. Wait for this chapter to be rewritten.” Kellie replied.

“Well… the song should be playing now. Let’s get it over with.”

Cheren pulled out the Spirit Flute and began to play along as the stone wheel emitted some kind of tune. The music sounded like a rock-and-roll, encouraging tune that echoed throughout the caves and outside of the shrine. The Puppet Walkers that dwelled throughout the forest began to lose their grip on the ninja slaves, feeling powerless to the echoing tune. The song came to an end shortly, and Cheren felt more empowered than ever.

**You learned the _Leaf Ninjas’ Rock_! Nothing grants encouragement more than hearing this! (Unless you heard something better. XP) This song opens the way to Sarutobi Tower! (And once it’s open, it’ll have no more use. :P)**

**Outside Sarutobi Tower**

Night fell by the time the kids made their way out of the caves. Tsunade led them to another path through the woods, arriving at a ledge over a vast chasm of waterfalls, sort of like Niagara Falls. In the middle of the chasm sat a large platform with a massive tower, designed like ancient Chinese architecture. “That song was written a long time ago, to give encouragement to those who needed it.” Tsunade explained. “Its notes contain powers that weaken those of the Puppet Walker Clan. You hit them pretty good, but we won’t get rid of them until you destroy the monster in the tower. If you succeed, you’ll have our gratitude, so feel free to ask us for anything. …But you think you can tell me where to get one of those flutes?”

“They are… sorta rare.” was all Cheren could say.

“Hmm… Oh well. Good luck.” With that, the Hokage left them to their business.

Cheren stood on the edge of the cliff and performed the song before the tower’s imaginary ears. The tunes echoed across the roaring falls as slight tremors could be felt. Pillars rose up from the depths to where the kids were, making a pathway that led to the tower’s entrance. They began to make their way across, but two of the pillars were too far apart from one another. There was a small platform with a Flower Pad, and when Kellie spun on it, it moved the platform over to the other pillar. The rest of the pillars were easy to cross, and on the last one, they had to use the Pirate Sail to glide to the massive pillar where the tower stood. They went up the wide stairs and entered the Chinese building, and the 5th dungeon began. (Play the “Dragon Road Night” theme from _Sonic Unleashed_.)

 

_Dungeon 5: Sarutobi Tower_

_Mission: Destroy the source of the evil in the tower._

The inside of the tower had a flat, wooden floor and several Asian decorations lying around. There were a couple of Beamos around the room, but Kellie defeated them like before by spinning around the eyeball creatures and getting them dizzy, causing them to explode. The first door was locked, but there didn’t appear to be any chests around. Cheren smashed the large, black pots in the corners, but didn’t find a key, although he did find the first Stray Fairy, this time colored orange.

They saw there was a second floor above them, with only a narrow walkway around the sides of the room. There was a poster hanging from the ceiling by ropes, at level with the second floor, and it was perpendicular with one of those old Asian curtain panels on the floor. Across from that was a platform hanging from the ceiling, at level with the walkway, indicating what Kellie had to do. She ran and kicked off the curtain panel, then off the painting, and onto the platform, where she then leapt to the walkway. In one of the corners, she could see a small chest, which she ran to open to find a Small Key. She jumped down to Cheren and went to open the locked door, allowing them into the next room.

This room looked smaller in width, but was actually a bigger room divided by a wall in the center. There was an entrance to the parallel side in the wall on the other side of this room. There was also a wall of lasers piercing the wall in the center, aimed horizontally at the left wall. Cheren and Kellie were a little worried as to what these were, so they approached slowly as Cheren whooshed an arm by the top one. Nothing happened, so the two shrugged and walked through them. However, the entrance to the other side was immediately sealed with metal bars. They exchanged confused glances and walked through the lasers again, and the bars opened. They walked through again, and the bars shut, and this process just kept repeating until they got the gist of what was going on.

To help solve their dilemma, Fi emerged from the Master Sword. _“Master, I am detecting One-way Beamos on the other side of this wall. As the name implies, it is a type of Beamos that only faces one set direction. Rather than attack, they act as a security system, shutting down the route ahead if a presence passes their vision. The route will only reopen if each of the presences passes through their vision again, from the opposite side.”_

“I get it… they still have the top unguarded. Can you Wall Jump, Kell?” Cheren asked.

“Okay!” With that, the cheerful girl ran at the wall beside the lasers and kicked off, going over the exposed opening. Kellie grinned as she passed through the lasers from the opposite end, making them close the door. But when Cheren passed through, they tricked the door into opening. Cheren smiled ecstatically at this, and Kellie Wall Jumped over the lasers again to follow him. When they crossed to the other side of the room, they found the six Beamos’ perfectly lined up and facing the center wall, each at different heights. The only way by was a tight opening on the very right; but the real problem was, there were lasers coming from the CEILING, too! There was a row of Beamos on the ceiling, making a perfect row of lasers aimed at the floor.

When they cut through the gap and passed the lasers, the door ahead sealed shut with metal bars. They came back through, and the bars reopened. Kellie tried to Wall Jump over the horizontal lasers, but passed through the ceiling lasers instead. The same result happened as she walked back through. They tried every way possible to solve this puzzle. Cheren tried walking through first, then having Kellie go to the previous side, Wall Jumping the lasers, then walking through, but they couldn’t because the door to that side closes. Obviously, Cheren couldn’t Wall Jump like Kellie… so the only way through was for ONE of them to pass. Cheren had Kellie go back to the previous side and Wall Jump the lasers, then pass through from the doors’ end. This allowed Cheren to walk through from the other side, allowing the doors to open.

As Kellie hurried back to the other side, Cheren told her, “Sorry, Kell. I think only I can get through. We can’t get both of us past.”

“But you can’t go in there alone!”

“I have to. But I’ll come back for you, I promise. Hopefully, this dungeon might have something for this.”

With that said, Cheren entered the next room without Kellie. The next room was rather small, and most of the middle was taken up by a sandpit. On Cheren’s left was a sealed door with a Flower Pad in front of it, and another sealed door straight across from Cheren. When Cheren walked onto the pit, a circle of Leevers emerged and began closing in on him. Cheren simply did like before and wiped them all out with a spin attack. He noticed a slight crater in the sandpit and went into his wolf form to dig it up, finding a hidden switch. He stepped on the switch, opening the metal bars blocking the southern door. Cheren became human and entered this door, finding a small storage room with two big, brown hand monsters, called Floormasters.

The hands both turned green and lunged at the Uno child, but Cheren dodged to the side. He quickly struck the first hand, then dodged when the other tried to attack. He lunged at the second with a jump attack, then turned to do away with the previous. However, both hands broke into three smaller hands as a result, making six smaller hands. Two of them leapt onto and grabbed Cheren’s neck, using all of their might to choke him, and Cheren struggled to pull them off as the others approached. He was able to yank them off and dodge-roll out of the way before performing a spin attack to wipe them out. Having defeated the monsters, a giant chest appeared in the center of the room. Cheren grabbed the item inside, and it was just what he suspected.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! Whaddyou wanna pa’ty or somethin’?**

Cheren returned to the sandpit room and searched for another way to go. Above was another second floor area, with an eye switch on one of the ledges. Cheren shot the switch with an arrow, and the eye turned to reveal a Leaf symbol on the other side. He went into ninja form and leaped to the symbol to climb onto the second-floor walkway. From there, he could enter a northern door, appearing in a smaller room with a One-Way Beamos on the left side, and some kind of mirror statue sitting in the center. Near the top left corner of the room was a strange, blue eyeball. Cheren shot the eyeball with an arrow, but when he faced it, the eye closed immediately, and it would only reopen if Cheren looked away. Slightly confused, he had Fi examine it.

_“Target locked: Eye Guardian. Similar to One-way Beamos, they serve as a security measure. The door is kept shut whenever a presence is sensed in the room. If said presence is facing the Eye Guard, it will shut itself to avoid possible harm. However, its eyes are very sensitive to light energy. I’d suggest finding a means of using this, Master.”_

“Simple enough…” Cheren figured, looking at the Beamos and mirror statue. Cheren saw a little path carved alongside the Beamos and he was able to push it, and when the laser touched the mirror, it bounced off onto the ceiling. It wasn’t facing the eye, however, but there were handles on the sides of the statue which enabled Cheren to turn it. It was inches away from the Eye Guard, but wasn’t at the right angle to touch it. Cheren had to move the Beamos a little further down to get the laser to aim directly at the eye. The laser aimed dead center on the eye, the Eye Guard began to well with tears and turn red before falling down and breaking.

The metal bars unsealed the door on the right of the room, and Cheren entered to find himself on an outside balcony. He had to jump to another balcony foothold over a short gap, but there were Beamos lasers lined up on the edge, aimed at the ceiling. He decided to jump through them, but this caused a large gate to seal the way ahead. He jumped back through, making the gate open, and looked up to find a Hidden Leaf symbol on the ceiling past the lasers. This still didn’t help him, however, as he would trigger the lasers anyway. However, he noticed a small platform on the ceiling beyond the lasers, with an eye switch below it. He shot the switch, and the platform began to move back and forth in midair.

Cheren noticed it blocked the lasers whenever it came by, and it was also at a good alignment with the Leaf symbol from his view. He went into ninja form and leaped at the symbol when the platform blocked the laser, the foothold serving as the perfect shield to get across. There was nowhere else to go, but there was a Hookshot target on the balcony above. He pulled himself up there to find a door on this new balcony; but he saw another balcony foothold far across the roof, with a Beamos on it. When he tried to run across, he learned the roof was slipperier than it looked, and he was forced off the ledge, landing on the lower balcony. He latched his way back up again, figuring he’ll know how to get there later; it’s not like he COULD kill a Beamos, anyway.

He went in the door and ended up in a room with a larger sandpit, taking up almost the whole floor. The door was locked ahead, so he figured the key might be buried in the sand somewhere. He became a wolf and ran out to search the sand, but just as his feet touched the sand, something began to quickly burrow in his direction from underneath. When it reached him, a large, dark-yellow wormlike creature snapped Cheren in his mouth, the wolf-boy furiously shaking around until the creature spat him back on the safe foothold.

Cheren reverted to normal and had Fi examine the creature. _“Target locked: Sandworm. As the name implies, it is a large worm that dwells underneath sandy areas. It waits for its prey to set foot on the sand and runs to strike instantaneously. A Sandworm is only vulnerable when it shows itself above the sand. Unfortunately, a Sandworm only reveals itself when it is confused as to where its prey has gone.”_

“I see.” Cheren said, noticing all of the Hidden Leaf symbols above the pit. He switched to ninja form and leaped to one of the symbols, quietly dropping down on the sand. When he saw the Sandworm burrowing over, he quickly leaped to a symbol on the other side of the room. He held on tight and watched as the Sandworm surfaced below where he just was. As the worm looked around confusedly, Cheren tossed a shuriken that exploded and killed the beast.

Cheren dropped back on the sand, knowing it was safe, and went to retrieve the key the monster dropped. He opened the locked door and found himself in a small room with doors on each side. The door ahead was locked, the door on the right was sealed with metal bars, but the door on the left was open. There were also Beamoses standing guard around the room. There was no other way to go, so Cheren entered the left door. (Pause music.)

He ended up in a nearly pitch dark room as the door sealed with metal bars behind him. He only took a few steps before purple flames were thrown at him, Nerehc EiznekCm skidding to a stop in front of him. “I wasn’t expecting a total stranger here; unless you’re who I think you are.”

Cheren pulled off his headband and reverted to human form as he readied his sword. (Play the “Dark Pit Battle” theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

 

_Sub-boss: Nerehc EiznekCm Onu_

Cheren immediately jumped forward and started swinging his sword as Nerehc countered. Their little clash stopped when Nerehc shield-bashed Cheren, stunning him as Nerehc kicked him against the wall. Cheren defended when Nerehc tried to strike him when he was down, then tried to slash Nerehc, who back-flipped as Cheren got up. Cheren drew out his bow and tried to shoot him, but Nerehc protected with his shield. When Nerehc raised his shield, Cheren’s eyes widened as his image reflected off it. “Is that… THE MIRROR SHIELD??”

“I found it.” Nerehc said simply. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to get you in trouble with your mom after giving you a beating.” Nerehc then tossed the shield at Cheren, who ducked as it returned to Nerehc like a boomerang. During Cheren’s unguarded state, Nerehc sped over to throw more swings, but Cheren was quick to counter. There was a point when the two swords pushed against the other, with Nerehc slightly overpowering Cheren, but the Positive boy hit him with a shield bash and struck him while he was stunned.

Nerehc jumped back and began to wave his blade around as sparks surged through it. He charged an electric ball with his power and launched it at Cheren, who quickly bounced it back, but Nerehc kept knocking it back with his shield as this game of sword-tennis seemed to have no winner. “Ugh, this is hopeless!” Cheren proclaimed, deciding to knock the electric sphere to the side. Rather than hit the wall, however, the ball swung around to Nerehc’s side, the Negative quickly turning and sending it back with his shield. It then came around Cheren’s side, but he knocked it back, and Cheren got an idea as this repeated. When the ball came around at Cheren, he would knock it to go around Nerehc again. When Nerehc turned to bounce it, Cheren ran in to strike him while his guard was down. Nerehc defended from his strike, but ended up taking the shock from the sphere instead.

This allowed Cheren to get some easy hits off of him. He got several blows before Nerehc flipped behind him and swung his blade, but Cheren dodged behind Nerehc, who turned as both clashed their blades against the other. They were both able to score some hits off of the other before Nerehc suddenly leaped away. As Cheren searched the darkness for him, Nerehc suddenly jumped out and circled him in a ring of purple fire. The space inside was very tight, and being so close to the flames hurt Cheren’s eyes. He tried to stay dead in the center as the circle slowly began to close in. Cheren began to sweat greatly, looking for a way out, but then remembered Slag could walk through flames. He threw on Slag’s Mask and stepped through the purple flames quickly, in the opposite direction of where he saw Nerehc’s shadow.

Nerehc watched the flames vanish, becoming confused when he saw no trace of Cheren. Nerehc kept his guard up and calmly searched the room for his counterpart. Unknown to him, Cheren became a ninja and used his cloak to blend with the floor. When Nerehc walked close, Cheren quietly crawled behind him and tackled him to the floor, dealing a series of rapid punches against him. Nerehc got to his feet as Cheren took off the Leaf Headband, defending from Nerehc’s quick strikes again. When their swords came in contact once again, both counterparts used all their strength to push against the other. Sadly, Cheren was overpowered as his sword was sent flying into the wall. He tried to run and grab it, but Nerehc immediately slid in his way, making sure Cheren doesn’t grab the sword.

“Not gonna happen!” Nerehc declared. The Negative charged an electric sphere and threw it at Cheren, who tried to bounce it back with his shield, but ended up taking the shock anyway. Nerehc smirked as he kept throwing fast electric balls at Cheren, who dodged as fast as he could. He tried rampantly to think of an item to counterattack those spheres. He reached in his pocket and the first thing he pulled out was his Empty Bottle. He gasped as another sphere was sent at him, so Cheren immediately took a swing with his bottle. To his and Nerehc’s utter surprise, the ball was sent straight back. “What?!”

Nerehc took the painful shock as Cheren ran behind to grab his sword. Just as Nerehc became unstunned, he raised his blade to defend against Cheren’s, but the Uno son knocked it out of his hand in one swing, making Nerehc fall to his knees. (End song.)

Nerehc started to pant heavily as he stared at his empty hand. “If only I hadn’t almost drowned… I would’ve had you, Uno.” Nerehc threw the Mirror Shield against the floor and sped over to grab his sword. “I guess I’ll look for another way out of this dimension myself. Feel free to stay here if you want.” With that, he burst through the wall of the dark room and escaped, creating a hole with a light shining into it.

Cheren watched as little Pablo hurriedly ran toward the hole, using all the strength his little legs could muster to climb into it, going after Nerehc. Cheren only shook his head in disbelief before retrieving his stolen treasure. (Replay “Dragon Road Night” theme.)

**You got the _Mirror Shield_! This is another one of the Three Sacred Treasures, along with the Master Sword! Its reflective surface can bounce back attacks, and even reflect light! Despite that it’s a mirror, this shield is impenetrable! (So sorry, old shield. :3)**

Cheren then began to look for a way out of the dark room, seeing as the metal bars still sealed the door. However, he took notice of the strange sun-face on the wall across from the door. As he stepped into the new patch of light, his shield immediately began to bounce the light directly off. He smirked and redirected this light onto the sun switch, making it illuminate with a grin. The room’s entrance opened, allowing Cheren outside.

Cheren didn’t have anywhere else to go at the moment, so he made his way all the way back to the first floor, to the room with the One-way Beamos where Kellie waited. “There you are!” the girl yelled from the other side of the beams. “Do you know how long me and Left-Alone-In-A-Spooky-Dungeon Rainbow Monkey had to wait?”

Cheren chuckled playfully. “Just hang on.” With that, Cheren was able to use his shield to redirect the lasers at the Beamos. Despite the fact the lasers weren’t deadly, they made the Beamos’ tear before exploding. Cheren made sure to take them all out before Kellie could cross. However, as a result of defeating all of the Beamos, a chest appeared in the room, which contained a Stray Fairy. Kellie joined Cheren this time as they returned to the small sandpit room. There, Kellie stood on the Flower Pad and did her Ballerina Twirl to make the sealed door open.

Inside was another small storage room with a One-way Beamos on the left facing directly at the right. There was an Eye Guard in a corner of the room and a mirror facing it from the intersecting corner; but neither the mirror nor the Beamos was movable. Instead, Cheren used his Mirror Shield to redirect the laser at the mirror, making it bounce into the Eye Guard. The Eye Guard welled with tears before collapsing, causing a large chest to appear. What awaited inside came as no surprise to Cheren.

**You got the _Compass_! You bring great honor to all compass-finders everywhere!**

Cheren led Kellie up to the balcony area, where Cheren checked the map for any Stray Fairies. There was one on the floor above them, which Cheren recognized as the lone balcony with the Beamos on it. As they looked around for a way up, they found a pot in the corner with a strange sprout inside. Cheren watered the sprout with his S.Q.W.I.R.T., and it instantly grew into a Peahat. He held onto Kellie as he latched onto the Peahat with the Hookshot, letting the floating plant carry them to the third-floor balcony. The Beamos spotted them and immediately tried to shoot with its laser, but Kellie does her rapid twirl around the monster, making it dizzy and explode. A Stray Fairy came out as Cheren caught it, and the two made their way across the balconies.

When they returned to the larger sandpit room, Cheren saw there was a Stray Fairy marked on the map. It was buried in an area of the sandpit, so he became a wolf and hurried over to dig it up. He reverted to human and captured it before they continued to the room with the two Beamos. Kellie spun around the Beamos and wiped them out, causing the metal bars sealing the north door to open. They went outside and found their selves on a small balcony, on the backside of the tower. The parallel side of the balcony had a gap in the fence, but they couldn’t see a visible platform below. Cheren studied the map and saw there WAS a platform on the first floor below, and that they might have to use the sail to glide to it. Cheren also noticed a Stray Fairy far to the left of where they were. The fairy was trapped in a bubble, so Cheren shot an arrow to pop the bubble, then used the Great Fairy Mask to call it over.

Kellie wrapped around Cheren as they jumped off and used the Pirate Sail to safely float onto the platform on the first floor. They went in the door and appeared in a small room with a Beamos. On the right side was an entrance to a hallway with several mirrors lined up along each side, with a mirror statue in the middle. Kellie was about to take out the Beamos, but Cheren held her back, suspecting it might have to do with a puzzle. They walked out to examine the hallway, which led to another open room with several mirror statues sitting around, each facing a different direction.

Cheren noticed the Eye Guard on the ceiling, as well as the mirror on the eastern wall, and one hanging on the ceiling that aimed right at the Eye Guard. Each of the statues had handles on them, so Cheren immediately realized what he had to do. He began turning each mirror to set up a possible path for the Beamos’ beam, knowing he’d probably have to get the angling just right. Afterwards, he returned to the hall and had to push the statue over in front of the hall’s entrance, so that the Beamos could hit it. With all that done, he ran in front of the Beamos and had it zap its laser at him. Cheren blocked with his Mirror Shield and bounced the laser into the hall’s mirror, where it deflected and bounced off the other mirrors, and into the room where it made the series of ricochets off the mirror statues, successfully hitting the Eye Guard and destroying it.

This caused the metal bars protecting the door to open. They entered a smaller room with three Flower Pads and One-way Beamos that seemed to move back-and-forth in a set direction. One of the Beamos was on the left wall and aimed at the right as it moved along that wall. Another Beamos was on the ceiling near the other side, facing down and shifting left and right as it passed over a pad on the very left. The third Beamos was on the wall on the other side, facing the parallel side as it shifted up and down, in which the beam was over the third Flower Pad.

Cheren knew he had to defend Kellie from the beams as she spun the pads, but was curious as to what the beams would do, since the door was already sealed. Kellie happily skipped forward and let a beam pass her to find out. “AAAIIEE!” she screamed when trapdoors opened all over the floor, and Cheren quickly shot his Hookshot down to pull Kellie up. She caught her breath before proceeding to activate the first pad, in which Cheren only had to protect her from the one laser. The next pad was protected by the ceiling laser and the east-wall laser, so Cheren had to defend Kellie from both so she could activate it. The last one was guarded by the ceiling laser and south-wall laser, but Kellie was guarded against both as she activated the last pad.

The metal bars opened and the two entered another storage room. All it had was just a small chest with a key inside, likely used to open the door on the third floor. But first, Cheren checked his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy in one corner of the room. There was a box in that corner, so Cheren Youth Rolled and broke it, freeing the Stray Fairy. Cheren also noticed there was a Stray Fairy in the trapdoor room, on the west side. He figured it was beneath the trapdoors themselves, so he let one of the lasers pass by and quickly flipped onto the safe foothold. Indeed, he saw a Stray Fairy in a bubble and proceeded to free it with an arrow. He called the fairy up with the Fairy Mask before the trapdoors closed.

They crossed the trapdoors and reentered the mirror room when a particular locked door caught Cheren’s eyes. It looked to be the entrance to the basement, but it happened to have the Boss Lock on it. He smirked and made a note of that door before the two made their way back to the third floor; the platform which they glided to had another Peahat plant, which Cheren watered with the S.Q.W.I.R.T. to make it grow, afterwards latching on with the Hookshot to lift him and Kellie back up to the third floor.

They went in the locked door and appeared on another balcony. There was a wide gap between their foothold and the next, but there was a gutter on the side of the wall between the two. The only problem was there were One-way Beamos on the roof below, aiming a wall of lasers directly upward, and some of them went past the gutter. The two decided to grab hold of the gutter and climb across anyway. Like any cliffhanging area, Cheren had to cut away Snapdragons that were in the way. When they passed by the lasers, they heard a gate close, but the path ahead seemed open.

They reached the foothold and looked around for what the lasers may’ve closed. They noticed a closed gate on the wall that happened to have a bubble with a Stray Fairy inside. Cheren had an idea, but to their dismay, they had to climb all the way back to the previous platform. The gate reopened when both of them passed through, and when they got on the first balcony, Cheren launched his Remote Control Bananarang to go around the lasers and pop the Stray Fairy’s bubble. Cheren called the fairy over with the mask and caught it before they returned to the next platform.

They found a small platform with a Flower Pad, so Kellie began spinning on it to make the platform levitate. It hovered to the second floor before beginning float over the lower balcony, toward another foothold. They had to go through a square-shaped archway that had laser beams coming from the left and right, making it impossible to defend with the Mirror Shield. When they passed the lasers, a window where a ray of light was coming out ahead closed, blocking the light. They also noticed the sun switch near it, and when they made it to the platform, they saw the door was sealed with metal bars.

They got back on the platform and Kellie didn’t spin so that it could return on its own. They passed by the laser archway and saw the window open, wondering how they could get past them. Cheren later took notice of the Leaf symbol on the wall above the archway. He became a ninja and leaped to the top of the archway and let Kellie pass through the lasers. Cheren then hung onto the opposite end and flipped below the top, then back on, causing the window to open when he passed the lasers. Cheren leaped back to the platform and had Kellie stop spinning so they could go back to the window light. Cheren used the Mirror Shield to bounce the light at the sun switch, causing the door to open.

The door led to a small room with a yellow switch. Cheren stepped on the switch, and a hatch opened on the floor, lowering a ladder down to make a shortcut to the lower room. Afterwards, they entered the door on the south side, coming to a small room with several sun switches along the walls. There was a patch of light in the center and a barred door on the left side. Cheren stood in the light and used the Mirror Shield to shine it on one of the suns. The sun switch strangely faded into nothingness, but a chest appeared under it. Cheren decided to open the chest, and was suddenly frozen with a freeze blast from it. Kellie giggled at his frozen shocked expression, and Cheren glanced hatefully at her before the ice broke.

Cheren shined the light on another switch, but that one shot darts at him. He shined on a third one, and a piano fell on him. The fourth one, a mechanical arm reached out and beat him with a frying pan. When shined on the fifth switch, the sun actually illuminated and opened the door. However, when Cheren checked the map, he saw there was a chest containing a Stray Fairy in there. He looked at the sun switch the chest was apparently under and shined on it, but he was crushed by a safe. He stood up aggravatingly and shined on more switches, and was tackled by wild coyotes, flipped like a patty by a spatula, and crushed by another piano. He was finally able to find the right switch to make the chest appear, retrieving the Stray Fairy inside. “How were they able to set all those traps up??”

The next room had what looked like a barred elevator in the middle, and a Beamos in front of it. On the left wall was another Eye Guard, and in the right corner was a mirror. Cheren knew he had to bounce the laser off the mirror, but it wasn’t at a good angle with the Eye Guard yet. He noticed a crate in the far left corner and went to break it, finding an Arrangement Pad underneath. He became Sackboy and used the pad to scoot the mirror over so it was level with the Eye Guard. With that, he changed back to human and got on the Beamos’ side, opposite the mirror, and deflected the Beamos’ laser off onto the mirror, bouncing it at the Eye Guard behind him.

The elevator opened, and Kellie decided to spin around the Beamos first and take him out before they entered. The elevator took them upwards, and they suddenly found their selves at the top of the tower. (Pause song.)

The elevator sealed with metal bars upon their exit, and directly across from them was the blue and yellow chest, surrounded by flames. There were eight torches, four parallel on each side of the chest, that began puffing. Before their eyes, the torches grew larger and circled around in one spot, forming a tall, slim entity that was made out of fire, with the exception of its tiny, ball-shaped head. _“Heh heh hah hah heh hah!”_ The entity laughed and drew out two flaming sticks as it began to dance. (Play the Mini-Boss theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

 

_Sub-boss: Flare Dancer_

The Flare Dancer started to twirl around rapidly, throwing fireballs out as it did so. Cheren tried to shoot Ice Arrows at its head, but it didn’t seem to penetrate as the Flare Dancer started skiing around the area. It skied circles around them as it threw more flames from its sticks, leaving a circle of fire in its path. The dancer stopped skiing eventually and sucked its flames back into its body, then repeated the process as it began twirling. Not sure how to defeat it once again, Cheren called Fi.

_“Target locked: Flare Dancer. This flaming entity has the ability to make flames dance. The flames can be easily scattered apart using explosives, but the dancer will call them back to its body if they do so. The flames’ controller will only be vulnerable once all the flames are extinguished, Master.”_

Right away, as the Flare Dancer was twirling in place, Cheren grabbed the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. at it, making the Flare Dancer slip and fall as five small flames were blown from it. Cheren quickly tried to put the fires out with Ice Arrows, but the dancer got back on its feet and sucked the flames back in. Cheren shot another M.A.R.B.L.E. and blew more flames out, but the dancer leapt to another side of the field to avoid rapid explosions. It was about to suck the flames in, but they remembered the flame puzzle back in the shrine. Kellie began twirling around and catching all the flames with her dress, setting her dress aflame in a _Hunger Games_ style. The flames were eventually blown away as she kept spinning.

Cheren kept bombing the Flare Dancer and Kellie kept blowing out the flames. Soon, the Flare Dancer’s body was blown out completely, leaving just the tiny, armless bomb-shaped imp. The imp started running around as Cheren tried to chase it, giving a swipe with his sword whenever he got close. After a few more hits, the eight torches alit with green flames, and the controller gathered them all over his form to grow into a green entity of dancing fire.

Cheren did the same as before and blew the dancer up with M.A.R.B.L.E.s. However, the Flare Dancer broke into smaller versions of itself, rather than small flames. Cheren blew up the dancer with the controller, but it simply jumped to another Flare Dancer. When Cheren blew up these smaller dancers, they scattered into flames that Kellie had to blow out quickly. The last remaining Flare Dancers started to ski around the area, leaving a trail and tossing flames at them, but Cheren shot bombs in their path and had them explode anyway.

When Kellie extinguished the last of the flames, the controller was free to be attacked once again. Cheren chased it around the field and dealt more blows before the torches alit with blue flames. The controller formed a blue Flare Dancer and the third round began. Cheren tried to blow it up with a M.A.R.B.L.E., but when he approached it, the dancer immediately leaped to the other side. The only other option Cheren had was to become a ninja and throw shuriken bombs. The shurikens succeeded and broke the dancer into smaller flames. Before Kellie could put them out, however, the Flare Dancer made the blue flames levitate in the air and fly at Cheren like missiles.

Cheren reverted to human and bounced the fires away with the Mirror Shield, sending them at Kellie, who was able to catch them in her twirl and put them out. They repeated the process until the dancer was left defenseless again. Cheren chased the controller around the field again and dealt the last round of blows when he was close. The Flare Dancer swelled like a balloon and vanished in an explosion. (End song.)

With the monster defeated, the elevator reopened, and the flames surrounding the chest disappeared. If it wasn’t obvious before, well, the item inside the chest was…

**You got the _Boss Key_! It’s a key… and, not sure, but it MIGHT have something to do with the BOSS.**

Before they left, Cheren checked the map and saw the final Stray Fairy was in that room (or roof), and was dead in the center. However, they saw nothing there. The ground wasn’t diggable, and there were no hidden switches. However, Kellie tapped Cheren’s shoulder and pointed upward, spotting the neon bubble high up in the sky. Cheren fired an arrow directly upward and freed the Stray Fairy. He called it down using the Great Fairy Mask, and the orange fairies were saved. “Okay. Now to search for the Fairy Fountain.”

**Outside Sarutobi Tower**

Upon their return across the series of pillars, they saw there was a secret platform behind one of the pillars, with a Flower Pad. They got on and Kellie did her twirl to make it float toward the side of the falls in the distance. It turned out, there was a secret cave behind those falls, and the Fairy Fountain was inside.

Cheren released the bottled-up orange fairies and let them merge with their friends in the center. If their show hadn’t gotten old already, they vanished in a bright flash, and the Great Fairy emerged from the fountain.

The fairy wore a white sleeveless shirt and long, thin pants. She was barefoot and had a Hidden Leaf Headband on her head as she sat cross-legged, eyes closed as she hovered in midair in a meditative state. The fairy calmly opened her green eyes and looked at Cheren before closing her eyes again, still in her meditative state. “Sooo, you have come this far.” she said in an Asian accent.

“OOOOH! A fairy!” Kellie stared in awe. “Are you a princess with a floating castle?? Do you have glass slippers?”

Cheren rolled his eyes and focused on the fairy’s statement. “…You… know what I’ve been doing?” he asked, confused a little.

“Of course. I sensed the feeling of desperateness and determination in your heart. You have traveled quite a ways to find that which you seek. My name is Chin.”

“Ta ha ha!” Kellie laughed.

“Heheh, that is kinda funny.” Cheren chuckled.

“I see what is in your mind.” Chin continued. “There is a war that wages inside you. Would saving Miyuki at the cost of her happiness be a right choice? Or is her happiness worth more than the world itself. These conflictions slow you down, steering you away from your goal.”

“I see you’re apparently the wisest of these fairies.” Cheren said.

“In the Land of Fire, many people have set powerful goals over the years, and have struggled on their way to achieving it. Why, if you just knew how much Naruto had to go through… to get where he is as Hokage. Many don’t know where their path would lead them, many didn’t know what would happen… but they set these worries aside, knowing there was only one way to find out: to continue on their paths and achieve those goals. The Puppet Clan is the opposite of these feelings. They are mindless beings created from the doubtful emotions of people in ancient days. Their goal was to suck all the strength and willpower from the world and make it their own. But to be able to steal the willpower… they would need willpower to begin with. In the end, their mission was a hopeless one.”

“So what you’re saying is… that I should defeat Majora and save Miyuki from him. And I shouldn’t let my worries about how Miyuki might feel get in my way.”

“Yes… discovering the answer is all part of the journey.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured all that already. Anyhoo, got any new abilities? Although I don’t exactly use them much…”

Chin chuckled. “It sounds like your path is already decided. May the winds of favor blow in your way. And to ensure that they do… I shall grant you this.” Chin fell into total silence as a calm breeze blew across the fountain, giving Cheren and Kellie the chills. Cheren watched as a strange green sphere, encased in a mystical blue diamond, formed before him.

**You’ve got _Farore’s Wind_! This ancient magic allows you to create a warp point in any room of a temple! Simply go to that room and set your warp point, and you’ll be able to return to it if you leave! …You are now kinda pissed you didn’t get this way earlier. :P**

“Well… this came a bit late.” Cheren said simply.

Chin closed her eyes and went back to meditating. “I see you have been much informed before your journey to this land. But be forewarned… the ears can often deceive… as what the ears touch can be deceiving.”

“Hm?” Cheren raised a brow.

“Farewell… and may the winds of fortune bring you peace.” And on that note, the fairy disappeared with the wind. Cheren stood there looking confused at her warning.

**Sarutobi Tower**

The kids made their way back to the northern area of the first floor, where they previously discovered the oddly-placed Boss Door. It was just as big as a regular door, and when they unlocked it, they saw it really was a stairway that led to a deep, dark basement. If they knew anything, it was that basements always spell trouble… especially when they happen to be the locations of Boss Rooms. Cheren carefully took the first step on the stairway, the decaying wood creaking beneath his foot.

Cheren just sighed and continued the rest of the walk down casually, Kellie stepping behind him. There was barely any light down there, if any at all, and Kellie looked totally worried. The only thing that scared Cheren down there were the spider-filled webs, but he tried not to let it bother him. Though he was praying to Arceus they didn’t have to fight any giant spider monster. Besides, considering every other _Zelda_ game had that, it’d be cliché.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and began to look around; though it wasn’t easy, seeing as it was pitch-black. The eerie quiet within the darkness was subdued when a calming tune caught their ears. It sounded like a piano, playing probably one of the saddest tunes they’ve ever heard. The piano sounded close, but far away at the same time. They felt their way around the basement cave before coming to what seemed like a vast, open space, a realm of infinite blackness. The only thing that had color was the enormous pipe organ in the distance, in which the keys appeared to be pounding themselves to produce this sad music; even though it was making piano sounds.

The kids went down a few more flights of stairs before reaching a ledge with a Flower Pad platform. But rather than use that, they noticed the organ was in reasonable distance for the Pirate Sail to glide to. So they used the Sail to glide there instead, their flight feeling more at ease with the piano sounds. The music grew louder as they drew closer, and they still had no idea what was making it play. They expected to find out when they took land.

The two dropped on the keyboard as the mysterious force continued to pound the keys. As they watched this, two large, purple ghostly hands suddenly appeared, the fingers of each one pounding keys on both sides as the kids jumped with fright. Connected to the hands, skinny purple arms appeared that vanished into a big, purple cloak. At the top of this cloaked body was the demon’s face: a purple plastic theater mask, with a grinning mouth, long nose, and joyous eyes, with no real eyes or teeth visible in the sockets. Seeing this creature reminded Cheren a lot of the Mask Man, or rather what the Mask Man really looks like.

The demon’s song slowly came to an end before he officially took notice of the operatives’ presence. After a few seconds of silence, the demon played a few more notes, the organ sounding like an actual organ now as he mimicked the first bit of the haunted house theme. _“HoooooOH. HOOOH!”_ the demon cried in an eerie tone that echoed across the realm. The battle began as he continued playing the organ, providing his own haunted house theme for the battle. (Play “Inside the Church” from _Banjo-Kazooie_.)

 

_Boss fight: Masked Musical Demon, MOZAND_

The terrifying demon swiped its right hand across the first row of keys in attempt to smack them, the operatives quickly jumping to the second row. After a few more notes, the demon swiped his left hand across the row, and they rolled down to the first row. The monstrous organist then rapidly played a series of keys, slowing to a stop around the end. He sat and did nothing for a few seconds, but the kids were taken by surprise when a bunch of keys became electrocuted, giving them a painful shock, the demon afterwards slamming his hands on the keyboard.

The demon gave his echoey, cocky laugh as he swiped his hands across the keyboard again, the operatives dodging each swipe. When Mozand started pounding random keys again, Cheren kept an eye on the ones he was pressing. When Mozand stopped, Cheren quickly pulled Kellie onto one of those keyboards, as the ones he pressed didn’t electrify. When Mozand slammed down on the keyboard, the kids were sent flying into the air, taking land on top of the pipes.

As Mozand searched frantically and confusedly for the kids, the two saw the top of the pipes had Flower Pads. Kellie hurriedly began spinning on each one, and each one caused part of the pipe to rise upward, revealing mirrors that faced directly at the monster, as well as Hidden Leaf symbols below them. Meanwhile, Mozand activated dim purple searchlights from his eye sockets, and he was thoroughly searching the top of each pipe. Seeing how many pipes there were to activate, Cheren quickly became a ninja and ducked down with Kellie, using his cloak to hide them. When Mozand didn’t see them, he searched around the opposite area, allowing them to safely activate the other pads.

When the two hurried to the opposite side of the organ, they were too late to hide as Mozand spotted them. The demon was about to raise its hand and smash them, but Cheren tossed a shuriken and exploded the hand. The demon cried and shook its hand from the pain and smoke, but when he looked in their direction again, Cheren immediately hid them. Mozand began his search around the organ once again as Kellie finished activating all the mirrors. When Mozand caught wind of this, he punched the pipes and sent the kids falling to the keypad.

Cheren saw Mozand charging energy in his eyes and had an idea what the mirrors might be used for. In his ninja form, he leaped to the Hidden Leaf symbol below the mirror on the very left. Mozand unleashed heat vision lasers at the mirror before lowering them down to Cheren, who already began leaping to the other targets. Since Mozand was now slowly swaying left and right, he had to get the lasers to redirect at the right angle. He was able to grab below a mirror at level with the demon’s head, tricking the beast into zapping lasers at the mirror and making them bounce back at his masked face.

The monster cried from the heavy burns, gripping his unchanging face before his head fell and thudded against the organ. Cheren reverted to human and began striking his mask with his sword, which surprisingly did damage, since the mask looked like it wouldn’t take hits from a sword. The demon sat back up and gripped its scratched face, roaring with anger. Mozand rapidly swiped his fingers across the keys, knocking Cheren down in the process, before smashing his hands on the organ, the tremor causing most of the mirrors to pop out of their slots in the pipes.

The monster went back to playing his organ, using one hand at a time in attempt to crush the two while he used his other hand to pound the keys. When he failed to smash them with either hand, he was preparing to do more rapid swipes across the keyboard. Cheren hesitated to find a way to avoid it, then remembered the Leaf symbols on the pipes. He quickly became a ninja and grabbed one of the symbols, while Kellie Wall Jumped off the pipes and used her ballerina dress to float, the two safely avoiding Mozand’s quick swipes.

When they dropped back on the keys, Mozand proceeded to do the same pattern again. Rather than just stand around and allow him to do so, Cheren decided to take action by striking the hand playing the organ with his sword. He was able to cut both hands, cancelling Mozand’s attacks. Roaring with rage, the shadowy demon unleashed heat lasers at the keyboard, attempting to singe the two. Cheren raised his Mirror Shield and attempted to redirect the heat at Mozand’s face, but the demon immediately stopped and wagged a scolding finger at him when he saw what Cheren was doing.

Cheren simply ran and avoided the heat vision to think of a way to beat him. He noticed the mirrors had fallen onto the keyboard, and when the heat vision passed over one, it bounced off, giving him an idea. Cheren got behind one of the fallen mirrors and caught the heat vision with his Mirror Shield. Afterwards, he had it bounce off the lower mirror, right up into Mozand’s face. The demon felt his mask burn as he collapsed onto the keyboard, allowing Cheren another round of swings at his face.

Mozand recovered and angrily shook his head once again. This time, he decided to swipe all of the mirrors off the keyboard, stuffing them safely under his cloak. He also banged the keys with enough fury and force that he sent Kellie flying to the top of the pipes. Mozand continued with his previous pattern and attempted to smash Cheren with one hand at a time. Cheren ran to strike the hand playing the organ, but Mozand quickly swiped him away before returning to playing. Knowing that wasn’t gonna work, Cheren just avoided the attacks to think of another plan.

When he was about to do the finger-swipe attack, Mozand’s eye sockets were suddenly clogged by familiar teddybears. Cheren looked up and smiled at Kellie on the pipes, wielding her T.H.U.M.P.E.R.. Mozand confusedly searched around, unaware of blindness, as Cheren became his ninja form and threw shuriken bombs at the hands. Mozand screamed from the pain in his hands and used his heat vision to burn the teddybears blinding him. Cheren reverted to human and used his Mirror Shield when Mozand zapped more heat vision his way. With no mirrors to bounce the beams to, and knowing he couldn’t redirect directly at his face, Cheren was puzzled at how to damage him.

During his moment of thinking, Cheren was absentmindedly directing the beams at Mozand’s cloak, burning parts of it off. He soon saw all the mirrors Mozand had taken and tried to direct the beams at them. The lasers bounced off, but they shot in the opposite direction, almost hitting Kellie on the pipes. When Cheren looked up, he noticed the mirrors still in the pipes and got an idea. “Kellie! Grab one of those mirrors!”

The Asian girl nodded and bent over the ledge to yank one of the mirrors out of the pipe. When Cheren directed the heat lasers to where she was, she held it like her own Mirror Shield and bounced the heat at Mozand’s face. Mozand ceased firing when he instantly caught on to their trick. He roared angrily at Kellie before unleashing heat lasers at her this time. Kellie defended with the mirror and directed it at the exposed mirror in Mozand’s cloak. The beam began burning on the keyboard as a result, so Cheren quickly ran in front and bounced it off with his Mirror Shield. He aimed the beam right at Mozand’s face from below and had his mask burning in seconds.

Mozand screeched from the flames and his head collapsed onto the keypad for the final time. Cheren ended this battle by dealing the last series of strikes against the mask. (End song.)

 _“OOOOOOOOOOooh! EeeoooooOOOAAAAAIII.”_ Although Mozand was shaking and screaming in immense pain right now, his expression didn’t change a bit. The smile and happy expression remained on his visage as it collided with the keypad one last time. The mask popped off its body and fell flat on the keyboard, while the rest of the shadowy entity fell into the dark abyss.

Cheren sheathed his sword in a stylish fashion as Kellie gently floated down beside him. The two grinned and did a fist-touch before Cheren approached the fallen mask.

_Doo doo dooo, doo doo dooo, doo doo, do-do-doooo._

The mask brimmed with light and shrunk back to its normal size, the spirit having been freed thanks to the Song of Healing. “Awww! Now it’s a tiny mask!” Kellie grinned.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t wear it.” Cheren chuckled. He then went to add the mask to his collection.

**You’ve seized _Mozand’s Remains_! You’ve just freed the innocent spirit that was kept imprisoned within the body of evil Mozand!**

“Yaaay! We won!” Kellie cheered. “So what happens now?”

“Well, now I fall asleep, meet the Giant, and you drag me back to the treehouse.”

“Okay!”

With that said, the evil mask flashed and sent Cheren into slumber.

 **Spirit World** (Play Giants’ Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

Once again, Cheren and Fi were in the Spirit World. This time, they stood on a platform over an endless forest with Chinese buildings, looking at the Giant in the distance. “Well… that makes five of you. And I know who you are now. You’re spirits of happy feelings. Right? You’re made of the good of this world.”

_“Roooooorr-rr-rr-rrrrRRrr.”_

“But that’s not the whole story, is it? There’s something else about you… something that sets you apart from other gods.”

_“OOORRRrrrrRRRROR.”_

_“’Save… our… friend…’”_ Fi spoke.

“Yeah, I know… I’ll save the last one. And by the time I do… maybe I’ll have solved this mystery.”

Cheren’s vision ended in a flash of light.

 

**Hoo, finally, I got that chapter done. And sorry there was no music for the boss fight, but the music I had picked wasn’t very action-packed, and Mozand was supposed to be performing a more intense version of it, which obviously wasn’t available on the Internet. :P And I also got pretty lazy with that Shrine stage. I really do need to go back and edit this, but that should be around… NEVER. DX Anyhoo, five worlds down, that makes only 1 more world to go (seemingly), with 1 more Giant, and 1 more member of Alternate Sector V! ;D I haven’t been able to focus much lately, but I have been SOOOOO hooked on One Piece! :D It is SO inspirational!! Next time… some interesting stuff happens. ;) Later!**


	16. Cheren’s Inner Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panini is kidnapped by Majora! Cheren follows them in a rage, and his inner demon awakens.

**Okay, everybody! (And by everybody, I mean the one person reading this story. XP) In this chapter… stuff happens. ;) Here we go!**

**_Chapter 16: Cheren’s Inner Demon_ **

_“Are you sure this will work?” Majora asked, their faces hidden in darkness._

_“The bloodline has had it for generations. He has it stronger than anyone.”_

_“Very well… I will give word to our agent. …But may I just say this plan is entirely cliché.”_

_“Agreed.”_

**Sector V Treehouse. Gee, I wonder which one.**

Cheren found himself on the couch of Alternate Sector V’s treehouse when he woke up. On the floor below him, he saw Panini tucked warmly in her sleeping bag, and Truman was laid back in the chair, seemingly bored as he stared up at the ceiling. “Oh, hey, Truman!” Cheren smiled, carefully stepping over Panini as he got up. “You sleep out here last night?”

“Harry figured you needed a watch guard.” The blue-eyed boy replied. “So how was the Land of Fire?”

“Great! Being a ninja was awesome!” Cheren smirked, doing air-punches. “And Kellie was a fun person to hang out with.”

“Careful.” Truman smirked. “She’s taken by Thomas. But don’t tell him that.”

“Hahah! Hey, you’re my last partner, aren’t you? And only one Giant to go! I can’t wait till we get to Scotland!” Cheren said enthusiastically. “We’re so close to beating Majora!”

“You sure seem excited. Why the change of attitude?”

“I’ve just been feeling really good! We’re one world away from stopping Majora, and I can finally save Miyuki! And best of all… I’m not really worried what’ll happen anymore. If Miyuki gets upset… it won’t matter. I’ll have saved this world. I’ll just find another way to make her happy!”

“But would beating Majora be that simple? What exactly do you have to DO, anyway?”

“Hmm… well, Majora keeps the Giants at bay by spreading misery across the world. If I made people happy… Majora’s power might be weakened, too.”

“So you’re going to go around and make people happy?”

“Eh heheh! I know it sounds kinda complicated when you put it like THAT… but, the Mask Man said that happiness is expressed through… masks. Or, somethin’ like that. So… maybe the more masks I have, the greater my chances with Majora. So, I have to help people with masks.”

“How do you plan to find them?”

“Good question. Maybe I’ll- WHAH!” Fi jumped out of the sword suddenly, startling Cheren.

_“Master Cheren, I have important information to report. I have analyzed the various masks you have collected across your travels, and it has enabled me to use my dowsing ability to search for people with masks.”_

“Oh! …Well, there’s your answer!” Cheren exclaimed. “I guess until we leave, I can do some sidequests. In fact… I just remembered that Facilier wanted a new crystal ball.” He thought aloud to himself. “And Naruto had a crystal ball in his office…” He snapped his fingers. “I’ll be back, Truman. Make sure Panini doesn’t worry.” And with a wink, Cheren played the Song of Soaring on his flute and was warped away.

Almost immediately after, Truman heard the sound of the Irish girl’s yawning and turned to see her waking up. “Oh. Well, you’re up early.”

“Ay can say the same about ya…” Panini replied groggily, rubbing her eyes. “Where’s Cheren? Did he leave already?”

“Y-Yeah. Just doing backtrack stuff. Listen, you wanna go out and get him some ice cream? He only has one Giant left to save, so he’d probably like something nice to set off with.”

“Yah! Sounds like a good plan. We’ll buy him some cherry!” Panini smiled as she hopped to her feet and slipped her boots on.

“So that’s where he got that name!” They both joined in laughter as they headed outside.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Cheren reappeared at the owl statue in the Land of Fire and became his ninja form as he made his way to the Hokage’s Residence. When he made it to Tsunade’s office, the stern-faced woman looked at him with her usual frumpy aura. “Konohamaru—I mean…”

“Cheren.” Cheren corrected.

“Right. Cheren. I never had a chance to thank you. We saw your girl friend dragging you through the streets. You okay?”

“Yeah, that just happens- hey, don’t say girlfriend!! Anyway, remember when you told me if there was anything you could do to repay us?”

“Yeah?”

“You see that crystal ball there? I kind of need that.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Tsunade looked at the crystal ball on her desk. “I think the old Hokage used it to see where people were. Kinda creepy. I guess you can have it… but will I give it to you?” She smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“If you’re a ninja, you should try to take it from me, without me seeing you.” Tsunade winked.

“Ahh. A catch. Well, I guess I’ll just leave and-” Right away, Cheren swiftly flipped over in attempt to take the ball, but the muscular woman zipped in front of him and punched him away.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” Tsunade smirked still.

“Hmph.” Cheren glared. He glanced up and saw the ceiling had plenty of wooden beams above. “Just forget it. I’ll find another one.” And with those words, Cheren left.

But once outside, the ninja-child stealthily looked both ways before leaping onto the house’s roof. He crawled toward the window which he eavesdropped through earlier and peeked his head down upside-down, seeing that Tsunade was intently watching the crystal ball. Cheren pulled up and tossed a kunai knife below the window. “Huh?” Tsunade looked over with confusion. When the Hokage walked over to check the window, Cheren quietly flipped into the other one, going above the wooden beams. While Tsunade was still distracted, Cheren crawled over above the crystal ball, dropped and hung upside-down by his feet, grabbed the ball, and pulled upward before Tsunade turned back.

When Tsunade walked to her desk to search for the missing ball, Cheren had swiftly flipped out the window. Back on the roof, the ninja held up the crystal ball in victory, letting it sparkle in the sun. He stashed it away for now and reverted to human form to play the Song of Soaring, then warped away.

**Carnivilia**

He returned once again to the land of carnivals, and after such a long time, returned to Facilier’s fortune-telling tent. Along the way, he found a tiny hole in a barrel with a snake inside it, so he put his Cobra Mask on to speak to it. _“I heard that Dr. Facilier getsss hisss crystal balls from Japan.”_

“Well, thanks for confirming this is the right ball.” Cheren told it before entering Facilier’s tent.

The Shadow Man was currently turning some cards in his fingers in boredom before he saw Cheren walk in. “WEEEELL, look who’s back!” the African-French man grinned vibrantly. “The spirits told me you’d be arriving soon. What favor can As ask mah friends on the other side to do for ya?”

“Well, you can have them take this crystal ball off my hands.”

Facilier gave a wide, excited gasp when Cheren presented the crystal ball. _"It’s…It’s marvelous."_ He spoke softly, taking and examining the shining crystal. “Why, this…this belonged to the Hokage of Konohagakure!”

“Konohuwhuuuuhh?”

“The Village Hidden in the Leaves, if you’re a short-minded. Still, a crystal ball this special don’t come ‘round this often. Ya done a good deed for this poor sinner, Boy. And for that, I keep my end of the _deal_.” Facilier set the crystal ball on his desk as he began rummaging below his table. “Voila!” he presented the mask with the brown hood and the shadowed face. “My reward to you, the power to speak with the _deeead_. Enjoy it, kiddo.”

**You’ve got the _Garo Mask_! This is the mask of a ninja from an ancient, long-forgotten tribe of ninja warriors. If you wear it in the land where their kind has fallen, you may be able to speak with them.**

“Thanks, Mr. Facilier.” Cheren smiled. “Even in this universe, you’re a pretty cool guy.”

“Ah still don’t see whatchu man, buuut… I ‘preciate it, Kid!” Facilier grinned. 

“Well, it was great to finally help him out.” Cheren said as they exited the tent. “Okay, let’s look around; Carnivilia has plenty of side missions, doesn’t it.” And as he thought, his sword started beeping when he aimed it around. He followed it through the park and arrived at one of those dunk-tank attractions, where you hit the target and make the person fall in the water. Unfortunately, the tank was completely empty.

Cheren also recognized the person who worked at the tank and went over to greet him. “Hey, Mr. Whitby! I didn’t know you worked here!”

“‘Mr. Whitby’? How do you know my name?” Lenny asked.

“Umm… instinct?” _I keep forgetting, this isn’t my normal universe._ “So, what’s the matter?”

“Sigh, my tank’s been dried up for days and they’re not sending my special shipment of water.”

“If it’s water you want, I might be able to help.” Cheren said as he held up his S.Q.W.I.R.T..

“I don’t think a squirt gun can fill that much. And just for the record, I don’t want toxic water.”

“Ahh… I see.” Cheren understood. “I’ll see you later, then.”

_Side Mission unlocked: Fill Lenny’s dunk tank with water._

“Guess we can’t do this, yet. I wonder where else we could look… hm, I guess we could try Tortuga again. (As long as we aren’t going to that secret cave.)” With that, Cheren played the Song of Soaring and warped again.

**Tortuga Island**

When Cheren arrived on Tortuga, he used Fi’s dowsing ability, and the sword beeped in the direction of Slag’s Fleet. He made his way to the beginning of Tortuga Backpass and rode the floating sailboat to reach the fleet. His sword was aimed at what Cheren remembered to be Sprocket’s botany lab, so he turned into Captain Slag to easily sneak past the guards. He entered Sprocket’s room and saw the stove-like robot watering his plants just like the last time he saw him. “Arr, me plants be actin’ really strange the other day and I don’t know why…”

“AHOY thar, Sprocket!” Cheren exclaimed.

“GYAAAH!” Sprocket jumped in shock, flailing his arms and making water fling everywhere. “Oh, Captain! Where’ve ya been all this time?”

“That info be classified. Whatcha be doing here, Sprocky Old Boy?”

“Well, Captain… I’ve always ‘ad a soft spot for plants. But none of the other crew members would understand… that’s why Oi keep ‘em in here. It feels so… girly.”

“Girly? HAH! I seen fully-grown videogamers who warr more girly! Thar be nothin’ wrong with your love in botany! I seen many o’ interesting plant myself! This be quite a lab ye got here.”

“Aww… thanks, Cap’n. I have nearly every species of plant. Of course, it’s not perfect. There’s one species I’ve been lookin’ to get for many moons now. They be callin’ it Ancient Flowers. But Oi’ve heard it’s gone extinct in most parts of the world. During the old days, they used ta be everywhere. Oh, if I can just get me what passes for hands on one o’ them…”

“Arrr! Fear thee not, Sprocky! For yer noble captain shall traverse to the ends of the earth in search of the plant you seek!”

“That’d be great o’ you, Captain… but unless ye can go back in time, ye’ll only be finding dead saplings.”

_Side Mission unlocked: Bring Sprocket the Ancient Flower._

Cheren left Sprocket alone and reverted to human form to think to himself. “Hmm, a plant that’s gone extinct for centuries… this one might take awhile. Sigh… I guess I’ll return to the treehouse for now. After I save the next Giant, I’ll have a better chance at completing some of these sidequests.” With that, he played the Song of Soaring again, and flew off to the treehouse.

**Sector V Treehouse**

When Cheren arrived back at the treehouse living room, he saw that each of the Sector V members; excluding Truman, oddly enough, were gathered around the couch, staring at something. “What’s going on, you guys?” he asked, approaching the couch.

“There you are.” Harry said. “Someone just left this on the couch.”

Cheren walked around and saw the item left on the couch appeared to be some kind of small, black hood with bunny ears. Cheren picked up and examined the hood, and saw there was a small tag hanging from the hood. Cheren looked at the tag and noticed the black symbol of Majora’s Mask.

Cheren gasped, totally stricken with horror. _“It’s… Panini.”_

“That?” Celeste asked.

“Majora must’ve snuck in here after I left… wait, where’s Truman?? He was here before I left!”

“He left a note and said he went out to get us ice cream.” Melissa replied.

“Grrr!” Cheren gritted his teeth. “I told him to watch her! Why’d he decide to run out now??”

“Hang on, hang on.” Thomas spoke up. “If anyone broke in here, our alarms woulda went off.”

“Did you make sure they were on last night?? Maybe Miyuki used her timebending to freeze the system!”

“Dude, calm down, you’re overreacting.” Melissa told him.

“Overreacting?? How can YOU all be so calm?! Just because we’re not from the same world as you?? How’d you all feel if Celeste got taken and _I_ didn’t care?!”

“Dude, this might be the rootbeer talking, but, I think your hair is on fire-” Celeste tried to say.

“Forget about that!” Cheren yelled. “Majora’s probably taken Panini’s soul! We have to find where he’s hiding! Fi, look at this tag. Can you trace where it came from?”

Fi jumped out of the sword on his order. _“I have examined the tag ahead of time, Master. You are now able to use dowsing to track its origins.”_

“Good.” Cheren sighed, his eyes looking more angry by the minute. “Let’s go.”

“Hang on.” Thomas stopped him. “What if this is a trap? I mean… kidnapping the hero’s girlfriend? How many times has someone done this?”

“She’s NOT my girlfriend!” Cheren’s eyes bore a deathly glare. “And if you don’t wanna save her, that’s fine by me. It’s not like you guys do any more of the work that I do.”

“Say what?” Celeste asked. “Dude, if it wasn’t for us, you couldn’t even get to the first dungeon.”

“I’m still dizzy from all that spinning I had to do!” Kellie yelled.

“Also, you can’t repeatedly go from big to small and back again several times without feeling woozy later.” Melissa followed. “I mean, you’re basically changing the volume of your stomach. It’s sickening.”

“If I was any stronger, I could’ve gotten everywhere on my own.” Cheren said. “I guess it’s my fault then… it’s always been my fault. I should’ve been here to begin with, not running around looking for masks. But I’m not going to hold back with this anymore, and I don’t need anybody slowing me down!” With those last words, Cheren stomped off to the hangar. The Sector V group said nothing and just watched him go, feeling there was no way to stop him.

“…You saw it, too, didn’t you?” Celeste whispered to Harry.

“Yeah…” he nodded.

 **Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** (Play the “Seer: Descend” theme from _Homestuck_.)

Cheren piloted the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on his own, at the same time aiming his sword as it beeped in the direction of the tag’s source. His eyes fixed tight on the skies ahead of him, determined to get to where the sword led. The whole way, he was feeling really angry. As if manipulating Miyuki to his side wasn’t bad enough, Majora’s already taken 3 of his operatives… and one of his villains. It only made it worse to know that those guys didn’t care at all. He hated being even paired up with them, since they only slowed him down. He wishes he could’ve been stronger, so he could just venture to all those places on his own. If he was more competent, he wouldn’t need them, and he could’ve stopped Majora from attacking anyone. The whole ordeal just made his blood boil. …The demonic blood within his veins.

He didn’t really listen to what Celeste said earlier. Nor did he take the time to notice now. Indeed, his hair _was_ on fire. And slowly, his shoulders and arms were beginning to alight as well. His whole form became darker, and his eyes brimmed with dark hatred. The sword began to beep faster as the giant stone castle island was coming into view. As his destination loomed closer, there was only one thing on his mind: killing Majora.

 

_Stage 25: Giftalot Castle_

_Mission: Find Majora and recover Panini’s soul._

Cheren came crashing through the walls of the castle, not taking the time to land properly at all. The Bokoblin in the hall took notice of him instantly, and they all raised their swords to fight him. But as Cheren stepped out of the wrecked S.C.A.M.P.E.R., there was something different about him. He now possessed a terrifying aura, one they haven’t seen for a long time. The monsters trembled at the sight of Cheren, stepping through the burning wreckage as flames brimmed all over his darkened body. The would-be Hero of Time drew his sword, but the blade of evil’s bane now carried a dark look similar to Cheren’s. It barely even looked like a sacred sword now. It almost looked like… the Devil’s.

The minute Cheren drew his blade, he zipped over to the nearest Bokoblin and slid by him as fast as lightning. The unfortunate monster only had a short time to comprehend what happened before his body was divided by the waist in two. The other Bokoblin roared and charged at the Demon Prince, but Cheren zipped around faster than they could keep up, slicing the lot of them to pieces, and making blood spill everywhere. He turned his eyes to another Bokoblin, who bravely ran up in attempt to slice him, but he stopped when Cheren zipped his sword upward, and the monster was cut into a perfect half.

Cheren leisurely walked down the hall as Miniblin were scampering his way. The simple monsters’ only tactic of poking Cheren with pitchforks was foiled when he kicked the forks into their eyes, and beheaded the lot of them with a deadly spin attack. Cheren got to the end of the hallway and found some stairs, and as he trekked upward, a swarm of Fire and Ice Keese flapped down to bite him. While the Keese would either burn him or freeze him upon impact, Cheren grabbed and squeezed each one in his hands before throwing it to the ground. The rest of the Keese decided to fly away, but Cheren leapt up and sliced them to little, bloody pieces before moving on.

When Cheren got to the second hallway, he saw there were Moblin and Fatblin patrolling. He calmly approached the first Moblin from behind, pulled him over by the shoulder with his right hand, and stabbed him clear through the back. When the Moblin stopped screaming, Cheren pulled the blade out as the other monsters approached. The lot of Moblins tried to bat Cheren away with their spears, but the demonic child swiftly cut the spears in two in a flash. While the Moblin dumbly stared at their shortened spears, Cheren stabbed one through the face, sliced another one diagonally, sliced the upper half of the third one’s head off, and stabbed the fourth in both eyes before just stabbing it.

The Fatblin who were currently approaching became absolutely terrified. They backed away slowly and kept their shields raised, but Cheren zipped over to the first one and sliced its metal (usually indestructible) shield and sliced its stomach open, letting blood spill out as it died. Two more Metal Shield Fatblin cautiously approached, and when one tried to stab Cheren with its spear, Cheren zipped behind it and pierced its backside with his sword. He raised his sword as the Fatblin remained stuck on the tip, and he twirled around before hurling the Fatblin at the other, knocking it down. Cheren glanced behind when a Sumoblin charged his way, and just when the monster thought he had him, a series of slashes zipped all across his face. When the sumo’s vision cleared, he saw Cheren was behind him. He couldn’t understand what happened before his body fell into several pieces.

With them out of the way, Cheren approached the second staircase, in which a group of Chuchu dripped from the ceiling and readied to pounce on him. If the Chu weren’t already slow enough, Cheren walked up the stairs leaving tons of squished jelly all over the floors and walls. Cheren reached the third floor, and the hall was guarded by the armored demons known as Darknuts. The beasts approached Cheren without the slightest hesitation, feeling their armor was strong enough for them to defeat him. Normally, one would have to knock off parts of a Darknut’s armor at a time to be able to deal damage. But Cheren stabbed the first one through various areas of its armor, finishing with a waist slice before it fell down.

The second Darknut approached Cheren and tried to hit him with a slow-paced sword strike, but as always, Cheren zipped behind it and forced himself into the Darknut’s armor through the weak spot on its back. The Darknut looked around in confusion before its armor suddenly began shaking. It stopped when Cheren shot out of the back, and blood started leaking out between the parts of its armor. The other three Darknut just exchanged glances and fast-walked away from the demon child. Of course, Cheren didn’t plan to let them slip away, so he zipped forward and waited till he was at a good angle to throw his sword and slice all three of them in one shot. He went to pull his sword from the wall before walking further.

Rather than another staircase, Cheren reached a large, empty room at the end of the hall. He approached a pedestal in the middle of the room and picked up a small, discarded tag with Majora’s symbol, similar to what was on the Bunny Hood. (End song.)

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Cheren looked up at a large TV above the other side of the room, showing Miyuki/Majora’s image. _“Were you expecting to finally catch me? I know how your little dowsing thing works, you know. But you can only track things of similar material. I made sure not to get my DNA on these things, and instead had my subordinates do the touching. But they weren’t among the ones you’ve slayed. But how can you possibly live with yourself, Cheren, knowing you killed all those demons? Or have you finally decided that other lives mean nothing to you, as long as you get what you want?”_

Cheren merely stayed silent, keeping a steady, deadly eye on the one on the screen.

_“Well… no matter. It seems he was right. Triggering the Demon State is for those who seek their own destruction. It just cannot be controlled. And depending on the tragedy, one could be trapped that way forever. Like your great grandfather for example, when that pesky Shadow Queen died. I can’t say I’m not glad. But I am truly thankful I wasn’t the one responsible.”_

Cheren remained silent, still keeping his glare on Majora. It wasn’t even clear if Cheren was hearing his words or not, and was merely thinking about his own things.

_“Well… just for the fun of it… how about we give it a true test?”_

Cheren glanced to his left and right when huge doors opened on both sides. A tall, golden knight was marching out of the left door, bearing a sword on its back, and holding a shield. From the right door, a silver knight was marching out, not wielding any weapons or defense. _“These two are among the strongest Darknuts in the Underworld Army. Goldnut here is a master at swordplay, whereas Silvernut majors in simple martial arts. Their armor is next to impenetrable. Even the greatest of warriors would near death at the hands of these-”_

Faster than their eyes could keep up, Cheren flipped above Silvernut and sliced him perfectly down the middle, and both halves fell apart. He glared at Goldnut, who raised his shield, but Cheren flipped above and behind his head and began chopping various portions of his body as he dropped down, leaving only his shoes left as he smashed them to pieces.

 _“Well then… you just shamed the entire Demon Army. But here’s a monster that might just test your wits!”_ Cheren glanced to the room’s entrance to find a seemingly ordinary black Darknut wearing a cape march in. _“This one might seem like your run of the mill Darknut, but he’s so much more on the inside! Defeat it if you can, but prepare to face terror like you have never imagined!”_

 _“RrrrrrRRRAAAAAAHHH!”_ Cheren exploded in a burst of fire, feeling more angry than ever. Cheren swung his sword as the TV and sent an air slash that sliced it in two. Afterwards, he fixed his glare on the Darknut and slashed it across the armored chest, sending it flying through the air. The helmet came flying off as the armor fell apart, and Cheren gaped in total horror at what was underneath. Panini Drilovsky now lay unconscious with a bloody gash across her chest.

Cheren’s face became frozen with shock as he approached the injured girl. He fell to his knees as the flames and dark aura around his body suddenly vanished. He dropped his sword and stared at his hands. Inside, he was panicking incredibly… and feeling more afraid than ever.

 

**Yeeaah… that’s where positive thinking gets ya. XP So yeah, Cheren just went Grimdark. XP So that explains his random firebending moments. Anyhow, don’t expect an update for awhile, because I’m at the most EXCITING part of _One Piece_ , the Whitebeard War. XP And I wanna wait ‘til I finish that first ‘cause IT IS SO AWESOME!!! And it’s kinda hard to think up these sidequests, so I’m not sure if I’ll show A LOT of them, but maybe a few more after the next world. Well, next time, we will be on our way to the sixth and seemingly final world. Also, guess where Giftalot Castle comes from. XP Later.**


	17. A Land That Once Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren goes to the DunBroch Ruins by himself. He is depressed at the state of the ruined land.

**Okay… single body! XD We’re going to the sixth world of the story, to finally complete this saga! Of course, that was the goal from the beginning. ;3 And may I just say, the first part of this world definitely has the saddest music in this story. Anyhoo… here we go!**

**_Chapter 17: A Land That Once Was_ **

**Alternate Sector V Treehouse**

Panini was still unconscious when Cheren had brought her back to the treehouse. She was laid on Harry’s bed as Kellie finished wrapping bandages around the cut on her chest. “Well, she’s still alive…” Harry said relieved, noticing the girl’s low breathing. “We’ll take her up to Moonbase for better treatment.”

“Dude, this looks more serious than a papercut.” Celeste replied. “I think a real hospital would be more like it.”

“You might be right.” Harry figured. “Of course, there’s always the trial of explaining what happened.”

“I wish somebody would.” Melissa said, looking over at Cheren. The Supreme Leader was seated on the floor and turned away from them, arms around his legs as his eyes were wide with horror, and his hair a mess.

“I just…I just lost _control_ there!” Cheren said, his heart racing after the experience. “I don’t even know what happened! One minute I was angry, and the next…!”

“Was this something to do with your head catching fire?” Celeste asked.

“More like somethin’ to do with him being part demon.” Thomas figured.

Cheren stared at his open hands, still shaking. _A Demon State… is this what happens when we…_

“Aww, cheer up, Cheren!” Kellie smiled happily. “A lot of people go crazy and make mistakes! See?” With that, she held up a picture of Amanda Bynes. “You know what makes them feel better?” She took out a purple Rainbow Monkey and said, “A Make You Feel Better After You Accidentally Almost Kill Your Best Friend Rainbow Monkey PLUS!”

When Kellie tried to give him the Rainbow Monkey, Cheren just raised a hand up and blocked her. “No.” He finally stood up. “I just…I need to try and put this whole thing behind me. I’m going to Old Scotland… and rescuing the last Giant.”

“Truman still isn’t back yet.” Thomas reminded.

“That’s okay.” Cheren sighed. “I’m going alone this time. If ever turn into… THAT again… there’s no sense in letting anyone else be hurt.”

“Come on, dude, you really think you’ll turn into that ‘flame head’ again?” Celeste asked.

“Well, it’s probably better, anyway.” Cheren said in a more hateful tone. “This way, I won’t be slowed down as much. We’ll be able to rescue the Giant a lot faster if I go on my own.”

“Cheren, you know you’ll never get far unless one of us goes with you.” Melissa told him.

“You never know unless you try.” Cheren said. “Anyway… I’m going. I’m hoping you guys can look after her better.” And with that frustrated look, Cheren walked to the hangar.

**Unknown Location**

_“Well, well… it worked.”_ Majora said, somewhat amazed.

_“Yes, and now that he’s all by his lonesome, being rid of him should be a blast!”_

_“It should make things a bit easier. Regardless, the process is already near completion. By the time he would find the next Giant, it’ll be ready. First, we must have our agents enact the next step. So that way, none of them can prevent this.”_

_“You still remember our end of the deal, right?”_

_“Yes, yes, I’ll get you what you want. So long as we conquer this world without any problems.”_

_“I’ll hold you to it.”_

**Old Scotland** (Play the Little Girl’s Theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

Cheren landed along the edge of what looked like a vast, desolate valley of decrepit ruins and several fallen weapons. The winds blew across the grass of this ancient land as the grey, gloomy clouds drifted above, not a speck of sunlight pouring onto this wasteland. Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword to confirm their location. _“Master Cheren, we have successfully arrived in the ruins of Old Scotland, mostly referred to as DunBroch Ruins. My records show that this was the site of an incredible battle that eventually brought this land into ruin. As you can see, remnants from the ancient days are scattered around this land. Aside from the grass and trees, it is clearly free of almost any form of life that once thrived here. But if what the Mask Man says was true, the final Giant which we seek lies somewhere in these ruins, awaiting rescue within a temple. I’d suggest finding this temple as soon as possible, Master.”_

Cheren was a little saddened at the look of this wasteland. The atmosphere just felt so depressing, and among these ruins, there were also many gravestones. Everything just felt so lonely… it’s time like this he wishes he had a friend to give him company. …No, no. That would only make things harder, having to watch after another person. It’s better that he’s on his own. He shook off these thoughts and began his journey across the valley.

 

_Stage 26: DunBroch Ruins_

_Mission: Search for the temple in which the Giant sleeps._

There was a clear path that stretched across the grassland, so Cheren decided to follow it and see where it would lead him. There were skulls littered around almost all parts of the ground, and some of them grew wings and came to life when Cheren walked by, as they turned out to be Bubbles. Having to fight them ruined the calm and quietness of this land, so Cheren took them out quickly. After doing so, he looked down at a tiny pond that was beside the path. The pond looked as filthy and dead as all the ruins, and floating in was what appeared to be the bones of a dead frog. This made him question if frogs really had bones.

Cheren kept walking as he passed by an old, abandoned stand with barrels in the back, and the shopkeeper’s skeleton lying against the counter. Fi stopped Cheren from continuing and spoke, _“Master, take a look.”_ She indicated said stand on his left. _“This shack resembles the Powder Keg shack we found on Tortuga. Master, I can sense a strange force emitting from these remains.”_

 _“Ohhhhh…”_ a faint, eerie sigh sounded from the bones as tiny, blue lights floated around it.

“Huh?...” Cheren curiously examined the bones closer.

_“There’s not been visitors… for several hundred years. This land had been decayed… for centuries.”_

“Y-Yeah, several hundred years, I got that.” Cheren nodded.

_“It was all the war’s doing… demons came out of nowhere… with the walking dead. There was no end… Scotland fell. I remember it like it was yesterday… when the little masked girl visited my shop. After that… bad things happened.”_

“A little girl?!” Cheren exclaimed. “What did she look like??”

_“She was… wearing a scary mask, I know that much. It… gave me nightmares. I… don’t remember anything else. It was soooo long ago…”_

_But Miyuki came to this world just recently._ Cheren thought. _How would she…_

_“If you wanted to visit… you’ll find nothing here now. The path ahead… is blocked anyway. A landslide… there’s no way through. Unless you want a Powder Keg. They… hold up well over the generations… But I don’t think you’re strong enough-”_

Cheren immediately threw on Slag’s Mask and became the buff, chubby captain. “ARR, lay one to me, ancient lad!”

 _“Ohhhh… you’re just another figment of my ghostly mind. Okay… you can have one.”_ With that, an invisible, ghostly force lifted a Powder Keg up and dropped it by Cheren. The force also held a lit match and used it to alight the long fuse. _“Just for fun’s sake. Better hurry.”_

Cheren sighed and lifted the keg above him as he trudged down the path. The path got a little wider as ruins laid in his way, forcing Cheren to walk around and make him lose time. When the road looked a little more clear up ahead, there were ruined columns stationed along the sides, and these columns fell over and blocked those parts of the path, still forcing Cheren to go around. Already, the keg’s fuse was nearly burned, and it seemed a lot shorter than the one on Tortuga. He came to a shorter point in the path that was blocked by a single boulder. Cheren set the keg down a safe distance and reverted to human to use a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow the boulder away. He quickly changed back to Slag and carried the keg through a much wider path, down a slope between a slight trench.

The landslide was right there, and Cheren threw the keg over and hurried away before it could explode. The pile of boulders vanished in the huge explosion, revealing a tunnel. Cheren hurried through and came out on a platform within a trench with a vast chasm. There weren’t any paths too follow, but in the left direction, there was a distant platform where the trench made a turn. It was too far to fly over with the Sail, but there was a Walltula covering something a few feet over the trench. Cheren shot the Walltula with the Hookshot, and it fell down to reveal a hidden Hookshot target. Cheren latched himself to the Hookshot, and this got him high enough to make it to the platform with the Sail.

Cheren kicked off the flapped the Sail open to safely glide over, and from the platform, he looked to the second part of the trench. There were Hidden Leaf symbols stationed on both walls, so Cheren became a ninja and used them to leap his way across the walls. He came to a wider area where he leaped off onto another ledge. There were no other ways to go, but Cheren’s sword started flashing, so he summoned Fi. _“Master Cheren, I have important information for you. I am sensing a strange thirst for blood lurking around the area. Perhaps there is a mask you are holding that is able to summon the unseen, Master.”_

“Hmm…” Cheren remembered the Garo Mask he got from Dr. Facilier and put it on to see if it would do anything. A few seconds went by, and nothing, but when Cheren took a few steps forward, he flinched when a dark-yellow hooded figure leaped from the ground, dressed in a garb that almost resembled the mask, white eyes staring out from the blackness of his hood.

“Master… you called?” it asked.

“Uuum.” Cheren was already confused.

“…! You!” the figure whipped out a sword and pointed at Cheren. “What are you?!” Suddenly, the area was surrounded by fire, and the Garo whipped out a second sword. It zipped by Cheren, who tried to dodge to the left, but ended up taking a cut against the leg. It was a small cut, so he only winced a little. The Garo turned and aimed to slash at him again, but Cheren raised his Mirror Shield in defense and knocked his swords away. His guard down, Cheren leapt and slashed the figure across the chest, and the flames vanished.

The Garo fell to his knees in defeat and spoke, “Regrettable! Although, my rival, you are spectacular. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom. To witness the grave history that happened here, you must gather the stones that open the way to yesterday. Belief or disbelief rests with you. To die without leaving a corpse… that is the way of us Garo.” With that, the creature stood, took out a bucket of oil, dumped the oil on him, then lit himself on fire with a match before jumping into the chasm, where Cheren watched the light of his fire fade away as he fell.

“…Well, no wonder they all died.” Cheren said.

“Hm hm hm. My, my. You certainly put on a show.”

“Huh?” Cheren looked up at the trench’s ledge, where there sat a purple-cloaked figure, wielding a stick in one hand, his bare legs hanging over the edge.

“That was a Garo. They were once a race of ninja from a neighboring country, used for spying and assassinations. Their spirits only awaken when one who wears their mask calls for them. There’s an interesting aura about you, Boy. An aura I haven’t sensed for some time now.”

“Well, I… get that a lot, sort of.” Cheren smiled sheepishly.

“This land has been in ruin for some time. It has lost its guardian deity long ago. That was what caused this land to go into war.”

“But Majora didn’t return again until just recently. How could he’ve been the cause of these centuries of ruin?”

“Time is an illusion in this world, boy. When you look close enough, it’s as easily traversable as the ocean, or sky. The way to history… may only be a few steps away. Or in this case, a Hookshot to a tree.” With the snap of his fingers, a short, decayed tree emerged from the ground beside him. Before Cheren could ask any more, the ghostly man disappeared.

Cheren only shrugged before using his Hookshot to latch himself to the tree, reaching another path above the trench. The path led straight toward what appeared to be the remnants of an old town. He passed through the town’s ruined front gate and walked to the center. Strangely, he found a Warp Gate, that looked in perfect condition, but it was deactivated and connected to two cords attached to slots. It looked like something was supposed to fit in those slots. Still, to confirm this, Fi came out.

_“Master Cheren, judging by the shapes of these slots-”_

“Fi, just SHUT UP.” And Fi went back in the sword. Cheren first decided to head in the left direction of the town, where he found a withered garden. There was a mound of dirt that looked out of place, so Cheren became a wolf and dug it up. He found a strange brown sphere with dark-blue stripes, and suspected that was what fit into one of the slots. He reverted to human form to pick it up and carry it to the left slot. Afterwards, Cheren went to have a look around the ruined town, thinking the next sphere was buried in the ruin. He broke open a withered crate in an alleyway and found an Arrangement Pad. He was able to use Sackboy to move some of the rubble out of the way, and under that rubble was the second sphere. He reverted to human and went to place it.

He wasn’t sure what these spheres were for. That’s when he had Fi to give useful info. _“Master Cheren: I have analyzed the spheres, and have concluded they are Timeshift Orbs. They are mystical orbs that can revert any area to a time-state from the past. They are activated by means of timebending energy, or at least some Time Dust, matter produced by means of timebending, to give them fuel. By my records, Timeshift Stones were mainly a mass production on Planet Secco, and it is the only planet that manufactures them to my knowledge.”_

“Then what would they be doing here?” Cheren asked. “I’d understand if this dimension had its own Secco… but how would they get to Earth?”

_“I cannot provide an answer to these questions, Master. However, the device which the orbs are linked to appears to be a Warp Gate designed for traveling through time. There is an 88% chance the orbs’ energy serve as the power source to do so, but their energy has been depleted as of the moment.”_

“Great. Know any good timebenders we can contact real fast?” Cheren said sarcastic.

_“Unfortunately, I am not familiar with any quick-access timebenders, Master. However, there may be another solution: the Master Sword was forged with some Time Energy. It enabled the sword to be kept in a special time stasis field, to keep it from withering away across the years, and it once enabled your ancestor a means of traversing two different eras.”_

“Seriously?!” Cheren exclaimed eagerly. “Wow, if I knew that, I woulda brought this during the D.U.S.K. incident. (I don’t even remember how we got outta that…)”

_“Indeed. There is a 70% chance a simple thrust of the sword will give the orbs power.”_

“Okay… let’s try it.” With that, Cheren struck the first orb, and it lit up. He went to strike the second one, and watched as a light-blue energy transferred through the cords. The Warp Gate was powered, opening a spiraling, blue door. (End song.) Cheren curiously stared closer, the sounds of roaring and weapons clinging on the other side. A white light engulfed him as he stepped through, and he had no idea what to expect.

 **DunBroch Kingdom, more than 800 years in the past** (Play Magnus’ Theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

Cheren landed smack in the middle of a battlefield, screaming and rolling away quickly before a Scottish warrior charged him. All around him, skeleton warriors, and a few demonic forces, were clashing with muscular, rather hairy, human warriors. They appeared to be in a small town of stone buildings, which bared resemblance to the ruins he was previously in. As clear as Fi would make it, he’s been transported back to the past.

Cheren hurriedly made his way through all the fighting, as he seemed to be in the middle of several warriors’ conflicts. It was like trying to fight your way through a crowd of dancing teenagers, only now with the risk of being stabbed with a sword or an axe, or causing someone else to meet such a fate. Cheren was able to squeeze into the alleyway where the Arrangement Pad would’ve been in the future, panting heavily as he sat behind the crate he would destroy. He peeked out and fearfully watched the bloody clashes between the Scottish men and the undead forces. Cheren felt a presence loom behind him, and he turned and gasped at the imposing Scottish warrior glaring at him.

“Who are ya?” he asked. “You’re supposed to be out fighting! Wait, you look a little too young. How old are ya?”

“Um… 9-and-a-half?” Cheren answered.

“Eh… what was the age restriction again?” the warrior thought to himself. “Eh, whatever. Ya got the sword, so get out there!” With that, the warrior grabbed Cheren and threw him out into the battlefield.

“Waaah-” Cheren was hurled headfirst through the mouth of a skeleton, getting stuck. The Stalfos looked around confused before discovering the boy in his head. He forced Cheren out and attempted to strike him, but Cheren bounced his weapon back with the Mirror Shield and dealt a series of blows to finish him.

Since he wasn’t sure of where he should go next, he decided to run around and cut down all of the skeletons he could. Normally, a Stalfos would be harder, let alone an army, but since they were already occupied with the DunBroch army, that eased up on the difficulty. When he turned another corner of the town, he was behind a squadron of Stalfos slowly closing in on a group of distracted warriors. Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in the center of the Stalfos and blew them all away in one blow.

He fought his way to the other side of the town, where there stood two wooden towers on the sides of large, wooden gates. The Scottish warriors were trying to climb up the left tower, but two Bulblin Archers were easily keeping them down with arrows. Cheren shot the Bulblins down with his own arrows, and the warriors cheered when they were able to reach the top and pull a lever. Cheren fought his way to the right tower, where a Fatblin was guarding at the top, kicking down any soldiers that tried to climb up. Cheren got to the side of the tower, at an angle where the Fatblin was unprotected, and shot a few arrows at him to make him turn around. His distraction allowed the soldiers to reach the tower and pull the heavy monster down. They climbed to the top and activated the second lever, causing the large gates to open.

“The way to the castle is open!” one yelled. “Assist the king! Move!” Cheren ducked as the horde of soldiers charged by him, leaving the town as they charged toward a castle in the distance. But what really caught Cheren’s attention was the gigantic treehouse growing over the castle. _Is that a Kids Next Door’s treehouse?_

Cheren followed the soldiers, feeling this ‘king’ would give him some insight, and also curious about the treehouse. As they charged down a field, Cheren saw some Bulblin Riders charging from the opposite way. Cheren shot the Bulblins with arrows and caused the Bullbos to stop in place. The warriors soon arrived at a series of wooden fences with Bulblins shooting rapid arrows from towers. Cheren ran to the nearest disguarded Bullbo and rode on top of it, using it to charge through the series of barriers and knock the towers down.

The warriors cheered once again as they followed Cheren on his way to the castle. After crossing a bridge, Cheren got off the Bullbo and charged into an open field with a row of Fatblin in his way. Cheren figured he’d leave the Fatblin to the soldiers and ran past the chubby monsters. He was coming to a small bridge that led to the castle, but a Sumoblin was guarding it. Even though he knew how to beat a Sumoblin, this particular one had no chasm behind him. And Cheren wasn’t strong enough to haul him over the edge.

He figured he’d need to enlist the help of the DunBroch soldiers, who were currently occupied with the Fatblin. Cheren ran to lay a series of blows against each Fatblin, then allowed the Scottish warriors to finish the rest. When a good number of them had gotten by the Fatblin brigade, they charged toward the bridge. Two of them ended up in a shoving contest with the Sumoblin, who was strong enough to hold them back. Cheren assisted the soldiers by shooting the Sumoblin with arrows to weaken his defenses, and the soldiers were able to overpower the Fatblin and throw him over the edge.

Cheren joined the soldiers as they charged up the pathway to the castle. When they made it to the castle’s courtyard, they found more soldiers being overpowered by much smaller skeletons, called Stalkin. When he looked to the castle’s entrance, he saw a very large man, with brownish-red, messy hair, a puffy mustache, a left peg-leg, and a cape made of some kind of fur, battling the four-armed Stalfos, Stalmaster, along with four normal Stalfos.

Cheren left the other soldiers to assist their friends while he went up to battle the Stalfos. While the skeleton soldiers had their eyes fixed on the large man, Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. under the Stalmaster and blew them all away. However, the Stalmaster survived the explosion, fixing his head back on before turning angrily at Cheren. Cheren kept his shield raised when the monster was about to attack, but the peg-legged warrior behind him pierced the Stalmaster with his sword and threw the skeleton down the stairs, his bones scattering apart.

The other warriors were about to attack the Stalmaster’s head, but it floated away as his body parts came back together. “Mrrrr… that must be the one we were warned about. Everyone retreat… for now.” And just like that, the Stalmaster and any other undead forces sunk back to the ground. (End song.)

Cheren sheathed his sword and took a moment to catch his breath from the fighting, but was startled when the large man gave him a forceful pat on the back. “HAA ha haaa! Now ‘ere’s a lad who knows how ta fight! I ‘aven’t seen a wee boy fight so well since… I WAS FIVE!”

The gathered warriors joined in laughter, and Cheren blushed.

“So what’s yer name, lad?” the man asked.

“C-Cheren.” He stuttered. “Um, I need to see the king about something.”

“Yer lookin’ at ‘im.” The man smiled proudly. “What is it ya want, lad? OOH, let me guess: ya want to marry my daughter!”

“WHAT?!” Cheren wouldn’t ever expect that. “N-No, I’m-”

“Ahh, don’t be sheepish, lad, come on in! We’ll let ya meet her!” Cheren was forcibly pulled in by the king’s large, buff hand, his attempts at protests gone unheard.

**DunBroch Throne Room**

The king led Cheren to a throne room of three thrones, a big one, small one, and medium one, and a dining table in the center. “‘ey, Elinor! Bring Merida out now, we ‘ave a guest!” The king called as he brought Cheren before the thrones. Other warriors were gathered around the room as well.

A slender woman, with long brown hair and an emerald-green robe, walked out with who Cheren believed to be Merida, a girl about his age, wearing a silky, smooth blue dress with golden patterns at the bottom, and a tight, white hood over her head **(I honestly don’t know what that thing is called, so someone look it up. You know, when she’s in that outfit she’s forced to wear. :P).**

“Everybody, this is Cheren!” the king introduced. “Ehh, Cheren, Ay don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves. That man over there is Elbaf!” he pointed to a random soldier, who smiled and waved. “And that one is Elbaf!” The soldier beside him waved. “Beside him is Elbaf! And there’s Elbaf. That’s Elbaf. And that’s Elbaf. And way over THERE is Elbaf. And there is…” Cheren just stood there in boredom, tapping his foot impatiently. He spared a glance over to their princess, watching as a thick strand of hair stuck out from under her hood. Her mother squeezed the strand back in, and the princess put on a grumpy look. “…That one’s Elbaf, that one’s Elbaf, and THAT one’s… eh…” the king finally reached the final man, but he was having trouble recalling his name. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, trying to think. _“Eh, was it… Rubar… somethin’?”_

“Elbaf-”

“RIGHT, ELBAF, Ayyy… was going to say that!”

Cheren sighed. “So I’m guessing YOUR name would be-”

“You’re right! King Fergus!” he grinned. “This is my wife, Elinor, and daughter, Merida! Go on, say hi!” he insisted as he shoved Cheren toward Merida.

Cheren stared at the princess’s surprised, beautiful blue eyes, and gave a light blush. “Um… hi?”

“Fergus, what are ye doing?” the queen whispered to her husband.

“Ooh, right, right, forgive me. This boy wants ta marry her!”

Both Cheren and Merida jumped back from each other in shock. “I NEVER SAID THAT!!” he yelled.

“Are ye crazy, Fergus?!” the queen asked. “Only one of the LORD’S sons can marry her! And they’re not even old enough, yet!”

“Oh, that’s right…” the king slumped in realization. “Eh, what was the age restriction again?”

“Sixteen! Besides, he’d have to win a competition to be able to marry her, ya can’t decide now.”

“Ehhh, Ay can pull a few strings!” Fergus grinned. “Actually, Boy, where are ye from, anyway?”

“Er, Virginia?”

“Aye, Virginia, Virginia…” Fergus began to think. “Umm, is that by, Italy or something?”

“No, it’s… in the future.”

The entire room fell into a dead silence. There wasn’t even a coughing sound, or someone dropping a pencil. Cheren began to feel very nervous about this response. But in an instant, the whole room burst into laughter. “HA HA HA, THE FUTURE!” the king laughed, putting an arm around Cheren. “Looks like we got a wee little TIME-traveler!” The men laughed some more. “Aye, but seriously, lad, where are ye from?”

“Uh, just… far away, okay?” Cheren slipped out of the king’s grasp. “Anyway, there’s a few things I need to ask you. First about that giant tree growing over your castle.”

Merida gave a light gasp.

“Ehh, the big tree?” Fergus asked. “Ehh, it’s just a wee little treehouse our daughter likes to climb up to sometimes. Ah wouldn’t say it’s that big.”

“You sure?” Cheren asked. “It’s about as high as, well, I guess you don’t have skyscrapers, yet.”

As they talked, the queen noticed her daughter backing away slowly. “Merida, where are ye goin’?”

“Oh… Ay just…” Merida quickly shot her finger forward. “Dad! Is that Mor’du?!”

“What?!” everyone gasped and looked to where she pointed, including Cheren. “Where?!” the many warriors had their weapons ready.

In a flash, Merida whipped out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, shrouding the whole room in white smoke. As Cheren tried to see his way around, a hand was cupped over his mouth, and he saw the princess grabbing him from behind. “Just keep silent and everythin’ will be fine.” She whispered.

Cheren muffled an _‘Okay.’_ But that’s when Merida slammed the boy’s head hard against the ground, and everything went black and quiet.

**Somewhere on the sea**

Nerehc and Pablo were back on their little rowboat, drifting along an empty part of the vast sea, with Nerehc still looking frustrated over his latest defeat with Cheren. “Sigh, I can’t leave that do-goody Cheren alone for 1 second without him being able to turn into several new forms. Is that just the special treatment he gets in this dimension?”

“No sé. (I dunno.)” Pablo said.

“Sigh, I shouldn’t even be trying to worry about Cheren. All I wanna do is get the heck outta here. …Of course, that’s why I went after Cheren to begin with. Still, if I don’t get back, Mom’s gonna fry me to a crisp. There’s GOT to be a way back.”

“Tal vez si deja de tratar de luchar con Cheren, se le puede decir cómo volver. No veo el momento de la lucha contra él, señor. (Maybe if you stop trying to fight with Cheren, he can tell you how to get back. I do not see the point in fighting him, senor.)”

Nerehc clutched Pablo by the shirt and yelled in his face, “DUDE! LEARN ENGLISH! LEARN!! ENGLISH!!”

_“English.”_

“Wah!” Nerehc flinched when the Zoni suddenly appeared behind him.

_“English...”_

Nerehc exchanged a confused glance with Pablo. “Um… y-yes, I would LIKE him… to learn _English_.”

 _“English… ENGLISH!...”_ the Zonis’ eyes grew wide.

“Um…”

_“STOP… THE ENGLISH!”_

“Um, I was only saying ‘cause I can’t understand-” Nerehc was given a shock by the Zoni, and he fell unconscious.

**Kingdom of Darkness**

Nerehc found himself in a strange city of tall, purple buildings under a pitch-black sky. When he stood, he saw that a purple jumpsuit with a three-swirl symbol, that lined up like a triangle, was over his body. “What…What is this place?” (Play “Blarg Space Station” from _Ratchet & Clank_.)

 

_Stage 27: Kingdom of Darkness_

_Mission: Look around and see if you find something._

Nerehc used his rocket feet and skied through the first road of the purple city, getting weird looks from the passing pitch-black shadow people that looked like chess pieces. He turned a corner to find a road that was apparently in some kind of gang war, with the white pieces shooting against the black pieces. Nerehc was currently on the shadow creatures’ side, so they were shooting away from him, but this didn’t stop him from slicing the weird things with his sword. This made the other shadow creatures angrily shoot at him, but Nerehc blocked with his sword and went over to knock them out.

The white pieces cheered at this, but Nerehc was kind of peeved at them for almost shooting him. So, he sliced the happy white beings and knocked them clean out. He skied further down, coming to a row of purple trash cans and trash bags, but more of the black chess pieces came out and began shooting at him from behind. Nerehc raised a wall of purple flames to hide from the assaulters, then skied along the right wall to slip behind the black creatures, where he sliced them all in one slide.

Nerehc then turned in to an alleyway and Wall Jumped up the walls to reach the rooftops of the city. He could already see a horizon, but it wasn’t very far off. Nerehc figured he was on some kind of moon. He began jumping across the rooftops, keeping his eye down below for anything of interest. As he crossed the moon, it looked like it was rolling, since it was that small of a planet. Eventually, a large, purple castle rose up in the distance, definitely catching Nerehc’s interest.

Nerehc looked below to see two more black chess guys reading a newspaper, and he jumped down behind them. “Hey, the Queen’s got a new prisoner. Some guy that fell on Derse a few weeks ago.”

“Was it a salamander?”

“No, it’s… a human.”

“Human? You mean those things with the snow-white skin?”

“No, this one has a light-brownish color. …Like that kid.”

“Huh?” the two finally noticed Nerehc, and the Negative child immediately took out the right one, then kicked the left one down before standing on and aiming his sword at him.

“Hey.” He grinned innocently. “You mind telling me the name of this planetoid?”

“Um… it’s Derse.”

“Ahh, Derse. And, how would one get into that castle?”

“Um… try knocking?”

“Okay. Lemme try.” He bent down and lightly tapped the guy’s forehead with his knuckles. “Knock…” followed by a punch that knocked him out, “KNOCK. Yeah, that doesn’t work for me. I prefer to get creative about it.” With that, Nerehc turned a few more corners of the town, where more black creatures tried to shoot him on his way to the castle. They were all very terrible shots, and Nerehc was able to slice them all in seconds. They were probably aiming their guns upward, or backwards.

When Nerehc made it to the front door of the castle, he decided to try what the chess man suggested: he gently knocked on the door, and said, “Knock-knock.”

A tiny slot opened to reveal a black chess’s furrowed white eyes. “Who’s there?” he responded.

“Shocking.”

“Shocking who?”

“It’s shocking that I was going to do this.” With that, Nerehc zapped the guard through the slot and afterwards used lightning to blow the door open. “Well… not really.”

Nerehc charged into the first hall as several guards were already coming to shoot him, but Nerehc swiftly sped around and sliced them all. There was one guard remaining, so Nerehc threw his sword and stuck him to the wall by his collar. “Where’s the prison block?” he demanded.

“Downstairs. I think the stairs leading downward should help you.”

“Okay, Sarcastic.” With that, Nerehc knocked the guard out and pulled his sword back before heading to the nearest staircase. He slid down the stairs into a hallway with several prison cells, and apparent criminals behind them, mostly white guys. Nerehc looked at a sign on the ceiling that read _Minor criminals_. There was an intersecting hall that read _Major criminals/Refused to pay taxes_ , and straight ahead was a door labeled, _Prisoners so special that the Queen just has to see them. Why are they so special?_

Nerehc nodded (disbelieved) and sped into that door, only to appear in a smaller hall with another door, labeled _Door 2_. He sped forward, and found _Door 3_ , then passed _‘Nother Door_ , then into _Yet Another One_ , then into _We Sure Love Doors_ , then finally reached a room with a large, secured door labeled _Finally, You Made It_. Nerehc peeked into the small window to see what was up. (End song.)

Sitting on one end of the room was a pitch-black queen, wearing a black crown and rather colorful getup, and she was facing who Nerehc assumed was the human. He couldn’t get a good look at him, but he was baldheaded, and a slight mustache and beard. “Who is he?...”

 

**And that’s where it ends. :P Anyone guess who that is—Ah, you don’t care. XP S’anyway, here is DunBroch, from _Brave_ , if you couldn’t guess by Merida. :P This world actually borrows features from both Ikana Canyon, from _Majora_ , and Lanayru Desert from _Skyward Sword_. Lol and if you look back at _Firstborn_ , this isn’t the only time we’ve seen Timeshift Stones. :P That’s basically the gimmick of this world, but it’ll be really hard to write, I bet. Anyhoo, I’m not sure if I wanna wait to finish the Fishman Island Saga in _One Piece_ , but I’ll probably get started beforehand. Next time, Cheren and Merida… will interact, I guess. :/ Later.**


	18. Merida and the Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren goes with Princess Merida to find the Heavenly Ruin. Finding the ruins requires the use of a special mask.

**Hello, everybody! And here, we officially meet Merida! ;)**

**________________________________________**

**_Chapter 18: Merida and the Giant_ **

**Sector DB Treehouse**

Cheren felt a throbbing in his head as he awoke on some kind of couch, finding a rather chubby boy with yellow hair, wearing dark-green Scottish garb, watching over him. Behind him, a slim, taller boy with puffy brown hair called out, “Oi, Princess, that weird kid is awake.”

Cheren shook his head awake and sat up to see that he was in a treehouse. “How many times have Ay told you not to call me that??” a familiar voice replies. Cheren looked behind to see Merida, the princess that Fergus wanted him to marry. Cheren watched as the princess stripped herself of her tight garb, making Cheren squint his eyes from what would lie underneath, but saw that she was wearing a long, dark-green cotton dress, with brown boots underneath, and her hair was very orange, puffy, and frizzy. Similar to Mrs. Drilovsky, Cheren thought. “Honestly, can’t me mum fit me in that WITHOUT putting it over my normal clothes?”

“Wait a second… is this a Kids Next Door treehouse?” Cheren asked.

“Yep!” the chubby boy said, plopping down beside Cheren and wrapping an arm around him. “Welcome to the club of boys whom our dads want ta marry the princess! Ay’m Arbur MacGuffin, that’s Stephen Macintosh,” he pointed to the taller boy, “and that’s Willie Dingwall.” He pointed to a third boy in the corner, with big ears, brown boots, a grass-green garb, and he looked rather oblivious. “And of course, ya already know Merida.”

Cheren snickered. “You all have some funny names!”

“‘ey, we’re the sons of the Lords!” Macintosh responded. “Our names are respected throughout the country! Besides, what kind of name is CHEREN, anyway?”

“Whatever.” Cheren eye-rolled, still smiling. His serious look returned. “So… you’re all supposed to be marrying the princess?” he asked, confused.

“Ugh, it’s this stoopid tradition in our kingdom,” Merida huffed as she went over to sit at another bench along one of the trees, “where the Princess of my family has ta get married to whichever of the Lord’s sons wins the special tournament of her choosing; when she’s 16, of course. Ay’m still 6 years away. But Ay don’t want ta marry anyone! Not until Ay feel like it.” Merida sighed and pinched her nasal bridge. “Ay can only hope mah own great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter has a SIMILAR problem. And besides, _they_ don’t want ta go through with it either. Right?”

“Ew, no!” MacGuffin said.

“Yer not my type.” Macintosh said with a smirk.

“Uhhhh…” Dingwall was speechless.

“Well, I don’t want to marry you.” Cheren said with a laugh. _At the risk of becoming my best friend’s long-lost distant cousin._

“Great, ye’ve passed the test, welcome aboard.” Merida remarked sarcastically as she approached them. “Anyway, you know about the Kids Next Door, so ye must be one of us. Who ah you?”

Cheren stood up and faced her as he spoke professionally, and really fast, “My name is Cheren Uno, Numbuh 3621 and Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. Or at least, in _my_ universe. I have journeyed to here from the Hyrule Dimension in search of a dangerous demon who has possessed a fellow operative. My journey led me here to the ruins of DunBroch, where I have activated and entered a Time Gate portal to travel to this time where you live, 800 years in the past.”

The four operatives fell dead silence, and they stared confused and about as dumb as Dingwall looked. “…WELL-P, should we call the Moonbase and have them pick up a patient for their loony wing?” Macintosh half-joked.

“Wait a second,” Cheren shook, “YOU guys have a Moonbase?”

“Of course we have a Moonbase!” Merida exclaimed. “What century do ya think this is, the Cavemen Era?? We barely had an Arctic Base back then!”

“So 2x4-technology goes back THAT far??”

“Ay don’t know. I was just jokin’ there. Ay dunno how far the Kids Next Door goes, but we do have a Moonbase.”

“Oh.” Cheren didn’t _think_ the Kids Next Door went that far. Still, he was surprised they had a Moonbase in this era. “So, where am I now?”

“You’re in Sector DB. Ay’m the leader, Numbuh 1286-”

“Nice number.” Cheren smirked.

“-and you claim to be, not only from the future, but another dimension entirely where YER the Supreme Leader?”

“Y-Yeah… it’s a long story.” Cheren replied, scratching his head sheepishly. “Anyway, about this tradition problem… maybe I can convince the Lords or whoever to, you know, let you marry whoever you want. I mean, I’ve been pretty persuasive in the past.”

“Forget about it. It’s not _your_ problem. If Ay’m lucky, Ay can find a way through it myself.” Merida said.

“Well… okay then.” _I probably shouldn’t try to change the past, anyway._ Cheren thought. He then remembered, “Oh yeah, the reason I came here. This might sound weird, but’ve you guys seen a white-haired girl in a mask?”

The four thought for a second (well, 3 of them did). “Ya know, Ay think me dad said ‘e saw a wee lass like that walk into the forest. A few hours later, that’s when these monsters and skeletons showed up! That girl isn’t a friend of yours, is she? How would she get here from your time?”

Cheren thought he knew how. “She probably used her timebending to activate the Timeshift Orbs.”

“Timebendin’?” Merida asked.

“Um, I’ll explain later. But I think this girl had something to do with this whole war. Do you guys have some kind of temple, or other sacred structure where, I dunno, some _spirit_ is said to live?”

“Dude, ya start to sound more and more weird by the minute.” Macintosh said.

“Actually, me dad used ta tell me that DunBroch was watched over by Giants.” Merida replied.

“Go ooon?” Cheren nodded, sensing they’re getting on the right track.

“And that their temple exists high in the sky, above the clouds of DunBroch. They say the temple is kept levitated by DunBroch’s life force and fighting spirit. And if the kingdom ever fell, the temple would collapse onto the ground.”

“So basically, the temple currently exists on the GROUND, in _my_ time.”

“Why would ye reach that conclusion?” Merida questioned.

Cheren was silent for a few seconds. “Um, it’s… just a thought.”

“Okay…” Merida was confused about what he meant.

“Anyway, thanks for the info. I’ll find a way back to the present and try to look for the temple’s ruins. Then I’ll be able to save the Giant.” With that, Cheren was on his way to the exit.

“Wait!” Merida ran and stopped in his path. “Ay’m coming with you!”

“You are?” Cheren asked. “Ohhh.” He had an idea why, remembering her little problem. “Because you want to prove to your parents that you’re strong enough to make your own decisions. Right?”

“Heck nooo! But Ay’m tired of sittin’ around and doin’ nothin’. My parents’ve kept me inside ever since this war started. And even if it isn’t any of my business, these monsters are a threat to children, too, so it’s mah duty.”

“Well, I was kinda hoping to do this mission alone.”

“Ya won’t make it far through _here_ alone, so Ay’m comin’ with ya.”

Cheren sighed. If he knew Panini, or even her mother, well enough, there was no changing her mind. “Well, I doubt it’ll even DO much. I mean, we’re going to save the Giant in MY time, so that won’t have much effect on the state of your country in THIS time.”

“If you were able to get here, maybe this temple has a way of going through time.”

Cheren sighed again. “Fine, you can come with me. Though I have a strong feeling you won’t like the future.”

“Ay’m anticipating it. But first, Ah can’t leave without meh bow.”

“Your bow?”

“Yes. Ah’m one of the Kids Next Door’s best archers. When this war started, me mum took me bow and hid it in the armory. Oh, and a sword wouldn’t be bad either.”

“But I already have both!” Cheren said, holding up his sword and bow. “I don’t really see the point in having extras.”

“Well, ya won’t be using them, _Ay_ will. Now let’s go. Me parents probably ‘ave guards watchin’ the place, so watch yer step.” Cheren sighed and followed the Scottish girl as she walked ahead.

“Okaaay! We’ll just stay ‘ere and guard the place!” MacGuffin called. “Sigh… when’re they gonna invent videogames?…”

**DunBroch Castle**

Cheren and Merida peeked out of a secret compartment in the wall above the bed in Merida’s room. After making sure the room was clear, they crept in and shut the entrance. Afterwards, they snuck over to the door and opened it just a crack to see two guards patrolling the hall. “Well, they’re not givin’ us much ta hide behind.” Merida whispered.

“Don’t worry.” Cheren said, getting his bow ready. “A few guards like this, it’ll be easy.” He took aim at the first guard and…

“No!” Merida whispered, pulling his arrow down. “Ay don’t want ta kill them. Besides, if they scream, the whole castle will be on lookout. Ya’ve got to be stealtheh.”

“Oh, all right.” Cheren pouted. He looked up at the wooden beams across the ceiling, which had Hidden Leaf symbols on them. “Okay, I have an idea.” The two pulled back in as Cheren slipped on the headband and morphed into a ninja.

“Aaah!” Merida fell back in shock.

“Oh yeah… uhh, I can do that.” Cheren replied in his gruff ninja voice. “You’ll get used to it. Anyway, stay close.” (Play the “Eldin Eruption” theme from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_.)

Cheren hopped to the wooden beams and flipped above them while the guards weren’t looking. He crept above the spot where the guards would approach each other, and then turned back around. Cheren quietly dropped down and cupped his hands over the first guard’s mouth and nose, and he failed to shake away before he fainted. Afterwards, Cheren snuck up behind the second guard and performed the same action to knock him out, silently.

With both guards unconscious, Merida was able to sneak over undetected. They approached the stairway and crouched behind the railing to peer over at the dining room below. They crawled their way down the staircase for a better look. There were two soldiers standing guard at both sides of the exit, and one more larger guard walking back and forth in the middle of the room, with one of his turning points being by the stairs.

When the guard stopped by the stairs and turned around, Cheren and Merida quickly but quietly crawled out and hid behind him to avoid being spotted by the two at the exit, even though they were further away, while also not getting caught by the large guard himself. He stopped to turn around beside the door to the kitchen, so Cheren and Merida quickly crawled away while he was turning, going in the kitchen undetected.

When they got in, they saw another large warrior searching through a cabinet, and they quickly crawled under the table to avoid being spotted. The guard turned and approached the table, beginning to chop up some vegetables, though didn’t seem to notice the two. They noticed the door to the armory was locked, and the guard had the key around his waist. When he turned back to grab more stuff from the cabinet, Cheren crawled out and quietly swiped the key. He crawled back under the table to wait for the guard to walk away from the door. When he walked to the other side of the room to get something, Cheren and Merida hurried to the door, unlocked it, and crept inside.

“Any idea why the armory is inside the kitchen?” Cheren asked.

“It’s their favorite place, I guess.” Merida said as she went to take a bow hung up on the wall. “Ahh, me good ol’ bow. What would Ay do without ya?” she smiled. “And Ay’ll just take this, too.” She grabbed a sword.

**Merida got the _sword and bow_! With these weapons, the DunBroch Princess will be able to fight and defend herself! ‘Course, you already have _both_ , but you know what they say: two heads are better than one!**

“Well, I’m sure those’ll come in handy.” Cheren remarked sarcastically. “So, where now?”

“We get out of here, duh.” With that, Cheren and Merida snuck their way through the kitchen and returned to the audience room. The guard in the center was thankfully turned around, so Cheren and Merida were able to sneak by and hide between the stone pillar and the fence that divides the audience stands. They peeked out at the two door guards, looking for a way to take them both out silently. They noticed the shelves above each guard, with an empty pot directly above them. The shelves were both held up by a rope, so Cheren and Merida took aim at their own rope with their arrows. They released and cut the ropes, and the pots fell and perfectly caught the guards’ heads.

The two made muffled sounds as they tried to look around, giving Cheren and Merida the perfect time to run by them and sneak out the front door. (End song.)

**Downtown**

“Well, I’m glad we didn’t spend too long in there.” Cheren said as he and Merida walked together in the town.

“We never had very good security. It’s why the others are always able to sneak over in the treehouse.”

“But if you’re the princess, aren’t you worried about being out in the open?”

“Noo. Me mum always makes me wear the tight-dress when we go out, so I look like a ‘proper princess.’ They never see what Ay _really_ look like.” Merida smirked.

“I think you look a _lot_ better in these clothes.” Cheren smiled. “But don’t take that the wrong way, you just are.”

“Ah know. Now, where is this portal ya were tellin’ me about?”

They stopped in the center of the town and looked around. “This is where I came in.” Cheren said. “Maybe it has its own time limit.”

“Wouldn’t that mean yer trapped here?”

“I hope not.” Cheren said, worried. “But if Majora used those orbs to come here, and bring his demons along… I would think it took him awhile to attack the Giant and wake up the dead. So he _should_ have a way to get back to our own time. Not to mention he should’ve left a way for his demons to return. Like, maybe some Time Dust. …Unless… he didn’t really care about them.”

“Yer goin’ too fast.” Merida stated, shaking her head. “Who _is_ Majora? What is Time Dust?”

“Oh, Majora is the one who’s behind all this. He’s a demon, and Time Dust is the stuff that timebenders leave when they… timebend.”

“And timebending is…?”

“The ability to manipulate time at will.”

“Yer people are very strange.”

“Yes we are. Anyway, Majora is sort of using my friend to destroy the world, so I’m tryin’ to stop him.”

“But if Majora could travel back in time, why couldn’t he just destroy the world _here_ , where ya couldn’t reach him?”

“Probably because if this world was already destroyed, he would have no reason to come here. Ergo, nonexistence. Apparently, destroying the Giant would’ve been a safe change to the timestream. Like going _reeeeeally_ far back in time to prevent your brother’s genes from existing.”

“Well, yer people must be pretty informed on the subject.”

“Heh, it’s basic stuff. Anyway… since the portal isn’t here, we’ll have to find another way. Know any place we could search for clues on how to get to the temple?”

“Well, we could ask the old witch if she has anythin’.”

“The old witch?”

“There’s a witch that lives in the forest nearby. Ay’ve never seen her, but I heard people go to her fer magical charms.”

“Sounds familiar. Still, it’s a good place to start. Where’s the forest?”

“Just outside the east gate. Over here.” Merida led him to a gate on the east side of town, another large wooden door with two eye switches on the sides.

“Not the best security measure.” Cheren smirked as he readied his bow.

“A bit trickier than you think.” Merida smirked, readying her bow. “This is why Ah got mah bow. Both switches need to be hit at the same time. Give er take a few milliseconds. Shouldn’t be too hard.” With that, she aimed at the left switch, while Cheren took the right, and both released their arrows and struck at the same time (give or take a few milliseconds). The gates opened, allowing them entry into… well, the exit.

The two of them hurried down the path that led to the forest up ahead. Along the way, a swarm of Stalkin emerged from the ground, but the two did away with them with a few quick spin attacks. “Lately, it’s been pretty dangerous to open the gates,” Merida said as they walked forward, “what with all the monsters.”

“Ehh, they aren’t really that tough. In my time, demons’ve gotten kinda weak.”

It wasn’t long before they reached the forest. Even though it was still daytime, the forest was awfully dark with no sun pouring through. “Ya might already guess, but this forest used ta be prettier before all the monsters.”

“Ehh, you’ve seen one, you’ve seem ‘em all basically.” Cheren said, recalling all the forest areas he’s been to on this journey.

“So, Cheren, what is it like in your time?”

“Ehh, nothin’ special. It’s almost the same as here. Although, we’re a bit more high-tech. And just for the record, there’s gonna be this AWESOME thing called television in the future, you will just _love it_.”

They eventually reached what looked like a large, flat-bottomed rock covered in moss, with a small dent in the ground with stairs that revealed a wooden door. “This must be the witch’s cottage!” Merida beamed as she hurried in the entrance, followed by Cheren. (Play Koume and Kotake’s Theme from _Zelda: Majora’s Mask_.)

The cottage was packed with tables of potions, and strange bear decorations. It was an interesting place to wanna try and hide, as the bear heads, claws, and figurines gave Cheren the utmost creeps. The two approached the potion-filled counter, where a strange person in black and white garb had their back turned. “Um… excuse me?” Merida spoke.

“Well, helllOOO, deeears.” She twirled around, revealing her big-nosed, dark-yellow face, a red emblem on her strange hat.

Cheren gasped, recognizing the woman, and he immediately whipped out his sword and aimed at the hag’s face. “WAAAIIIIIINNK!” she wailed, holding her hands up in defense.

“KOUME!!” Cheren yelled.

“Cheren, what are ye doin’??” Merida shouted.

“My parents told me about her. She and her sister are old witches that worked for Ganondorf. They were his moms, I think. Now, keep in mind, I’m Rachel’s son, so you better stay back.” Cheren stated with hate.

“WHO is Ganondorf??” Merida asked.

“Yes, who _is_ Ganondorf?” Koume asked, curious but afraid. “I just sell potions in my cottage! (You can’t go anywhere without some young’un pointing big, shiny daggers at you.)”

Cheren took a moment to think. When he finally got the gist, AGAIN, he looked a little sheepish. “Oh... you’re the _Terminan_ version of Koume. Eh hehehe.” He grinned and nervously put his sword away.

Koume just glared at the boy before speaking, “Well, aside from being incredibly _rude_ , what are you kids doing out here in the forest? You know about all the monsters crawling around, right?”

“Actually, we were wonderin’ if ya had any way of findin’ this land’s temple.” Merida explained.

“Temple? You mean the ancient ruin that hangs in the sky? Or so the legends say…”

“That would be the place.” Cheren figured.

“My, why would a couple of young’uns be looking for this temple? You don’t plan to try and SAVE this land, do you?”

“Well, I’ve had a fair amount of experience.” Cheren said simply. “But her, I dunno.”

“Heeey.” Merida glared.

“But if I could guess, we’d need some kind of special song to make the temple come down, or at least make a way to let us up.”

“Oh ho ho ho! It sounds like you _do_ have experience. Unfortunately, there is no such song. The temple was kept in the heavens so that evil would not reach it easily, and there is no way up there. The only way to possibly make the ruin come down would be to ruin this kingdom. Tear it to shambles, rob all the hope from the land, and the structure will come toppling down.”

“Well, we might already have a solution.” Cheren said. “Believe it or not, I’m from the future. You ever hear of Timeshift Orbs?”

“Oooohhh.” Koume looked fascinated. “I _thought_ you were different, young man. It’s funny actually. Just yesterday, my sister and I were hiking up the mountain, when we noticed this strange portal. Kotake tried to have a peek and ended up falling inside, and the portal closed. I don’t know what could’ve made it. But the thing is, we actually found the portal after following some monsters.”

“Hmmm. I think Kotake might be experiencing future shock.” Cheren figured. “Don’t worry. We’ll get your sister back. Um, _where_ did you see this portal?”

“Atop the Crone’s Tooth, where the Fire Falls… uh, fall.”

“The Fire Falls??” Merida looked excited. “Aww, strewth! Ay always _loved_ climbing up the Crone’s Tooth! Heh, me mum doesn’t want me to because she says it’s _dangerous_.” She smirks at Cheren.

“Wait, did you just say _strewth_?” Cheren noticed. “I thought you were Scottish.”

“Me voice actor’s havin’ a hard time gettin’ Scottish right from Australian. It’s not an easy accent, ya know.”

“Um… ‘kay.” Cheren looked confused. He looked back at Koume and asked, “Well, can you take us to where you saw the portal? We could think of something.”

“Of course I can!” Koume beams. “As long as my sister can be saved! Just don’t lose your footing along the way.” The fire witch waved her hands and caused a broomstick to appear out of a puff of smoke. “WHEEE _heeheeheeheehee!”_ The kids watched as the witch shout out the window on her broom, soaring into the heavens. (End song.)

“…Not very patient, is she?” Cheren remarked.

The kids left the cottage and began the walk through the forest toward the Fire Falls, with Merida leading the way. Surprisingly, as the kids hopped stones across a rushing river, a tiny ounce of sun poked through the grey sky, making the river sparkle. “I have to say, Merida, your world isn’t that bad; it’s really pretty.” Cheren complimented. “Even when it’s ruined in the future, it has a nice aura to it.” He smiled.

When they made it across the river, Merida turned to him in slight surprise. “What do you mean ‘ruined’?”

“Well… this country falls into kind of a slump.” Cheren only said, not wanting to worry her too much. “But if we save the Giant, it MIGHT come back to life!” he said hopefully.

Merida sighed, not liking Cheren’s words at all. “Ay hope so. But at least Ay would’ve tried to do something about it.”

The two eventually reached a tall, steep cliffside with a small waterfall pouring from above, the sun making it light orange. Cheren stared wide-eyed at the Fire Falls, and Merida gave a vibrant, excited look. “There it is!” Merida said in awe. “The Fire Falls! They say only ancient kings were brave enough ta drink from it.”

“Heheh. They really know how to make a steep-” Cheren stopped himself when he noticed Merida readily climbing the steep cliffside, reaching one of the platforms and taking a sip from the falls.

“Are ya _stayin’_ down there??” Merida shouted in a cocky tone. “It’s okay! Ya look much better like an ant!”

Cheren glared and smirked, throwing on his Wolf Mask and morphing into a wolf. “WAAAH!!” Merida immediately was shocked, falling on her behind. The wolf-boy doggedly began leaping up the many stones as Merida hurriedly climbed up the cliff. She reached another foothold, but gasped in fear when Cheren suddenly jumped up and tackled her on her back. The wolf growled ferociously at her face, Merida’s heart racing as she stared at his drooling, jagged teeth. But at that moment, Cheren blew a raspberry in her face, and Merida looked annoyed as Cheren licked from the falls and bounced up the rest of the mountain.

Cheren watched as Merida soon climbed up, looking very annoyed at Cheren’s panting, smiling wolf-face. “Is EVERYONE from your time able to change like that? And if so, are they that ANNOYING?”

Cheren pulled off his mask, getting back on only two feet. “We are unique, I’ll give you that. Now, where’d that old bag land?”

“I may be a bag, but I can still hear just fine!” Cheren flinched as they looked up and found the witch hovering over a part of the forest. “Now, the spot where my sister vanished is this way. If you’re bold enough to come out here, you kids better have _something_.”

The kids hurried over to where Koume instructed, finding the witch standing in an empty area, with no grass or trees and just dirt. “This is where I last saw my sister. The portal disappeared and it hasn’t shown any signs of coming back.”

“Still doesn’t tell us how to open it.” Cheren said. “If only there was another portal device. It’s how I got here.”

Fi suddenly emerged from the sword. _“Master, I am sensing another thirst for blood, similar from earlier. It seems your Garo Mask is required, Master.”_

Cheren did so and slipped on the mask, staring at Merida with his darkened, white-eyed face. “…So, aren’t ya gonna change?” Merida asked, waiting for Cheren to become something weird and freaky.

“Hehe!” Cheren laughed.

“AAAH!” Merida fell over startled, grabbing onto Cheren when a Garo suddenly sprung up behind her.

“Master! You called!”

The three stared blankly at him.

The Garo stared in surprise. “What the f&^k?!” They were surrounded by fire as the Garo drew his dual blades and launched at them, but Cheren and Merida dodged to opposite sides. The Garo jumped at Cheren, but he bounced the ninja back with the Mirror Shield, knocking him to Merida, who sliced him through the middle back.

The Garo screamed as he fell to his rear, the flames dying. “Regrettable! Although, my rival, you are spectacular. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom. To return to the world of whence you came, play the ancient song that warped the time stream itself. Belief or disbelief rests with you. To die without leaving a corpse… that is the way of us Garo.” The ninja randomly pulled out some material out of nowhere and fixed himself a wood-chopper. His legs straight and arms kept down, the Garo remained stiff as he jumped and dove into the chopper, and the three watched as shredded clothing and blood came out.

Fi came out from the sword again and reported, _“Master, the words from the Garo has sparked an important piece from my memory. It is a song that Link once used to manipulate the flow of time: the fabled Song of Time. The song channels energy from the time around us, just as timebenders, and alternates time as the notes are played. Mystical instruments like your Spirit Flute can utilize the power of the song, but only small fractions.”_

“For REAL, though??” Cheren asked, excited to do anything that involves traveling time. “So let’s do it!”

_“Very well. I will perform the song, Master.”_

_“Naa-noooo. Noo-naa-noooo. Noooo….”_ Fi sung the notes in a beautiful, otherworldly voice. She sung them again, and Cheren forgot how pretty her voice was when she sang. When they were little, Rachel used to have Fi sing them a lullaby, and they went to sleep immediately. Of course, it felt weird thinking about this; Fi was just their servant, after all; practically.

When Fi finished singing, Cheren repeated the notes using his Spirit Flute; the pipes were Yellow, Green, White, Yellow, Green, White. _Doo-dooo. Doo-DOOO-dooo. Doo-do-do-DOO-DO, do-do-do-DOO-do-do-dooooo…_

They faced the air ahead of them as it started to become wavy, with mini blue sparkles drifting about. They flinched in surprise when a swirling blue portal suddenly spiraled to life, luring them forward with a gentle breeze.

**You learned the _Song of Time_! This was a sacred, ancient that enabled the Hero of Time to manipulate time’s flow. If there is an area in the future or past with a Time Gate stationed, the Song of Time will activate it from the other end! And the song may have other properties, too…**

Fi spoke once again, _“Master, judging by the appearance of this portal, the Song of Time must have stirred the fragments of Time Dust that filled the air in this area. By that logic, I calculate a 90% chance this portal will warp us to your original time, Master.”_

“You’ll get used to her doing that.” Cheren said to Merida, who chuckled lightly.

“WAHP.” Koume looked shocked. “Well, I will never understand where you’ve come from or how you work, young man… but if you’re as reliable as you look, you’ll save my sister.”

“(Why do people always think that?)” Cheren said to himself.

“Well, come on.” Merida said eagerly. “Let’s go.” She was about to step in, until Cheren grabbed her shoulder.

“Um… Merida?” Cheren held a look of worry. “Just to let you know, if you come with me… you won’t like what you see.”

“Oh, quit being so sentimental!” she yelled, smacking his hand. “Ay can handle whatever’s in there.” Without another second to waste, the Scottish princess jumped in the portal.

“Siiigh…” Still feeling worried, Cheren jumped in after her.

**DunBroch Forest; 800 years later**

Cheren came rolling out of the portal (‘cause that’s the coolest way to EXIT a portal) and stopped on his feet, looking up at Merida, whose back was turned. Cheren’s worried look returned, seeing Merida overlooking the cliff. He stepped beside her, noticing the blank, emotionless stare on her face. “Merida?” Cheren overlooked the cliff, too. The forest was still there… but most of it had been withered away, it seemed. The sky was filled with gray, depressing clouds, and in the distance, Merida could see a field of ruin replaced her town of DunBroch, and her treehouse was no longer visible. The Fire Falls below her had become quiet and nearly dried, and no light reflected from its surface.

Cheren stared at her with sympathy, her green dress and frizzy hair blowing in the wind. He couldn’t find a trace of emotion in her face. She must’ve been so traumatized on the inside. So full of hopelessness. To know that everything she ever knew or loved would fall into pieces. Cheren could almost imagine that pain… but he didn’t know it for real.

Merida gave a calm, simple sigh and turned around. “Let’s go. We’d better find the witch’s sister.” With that, she walked forward, not even sparing a second glance. Cheren wondered how she could be that calm, or maybe her operative instincts were telling her to just focus on the mission. He could see where Panini’s mom gets it. Er, Thomas’s mom, he means.

The portal they rolled out of was apparently attached to a Warp Gate device, with Timeshift Orbs linked to it, so this was likely how Majora’s minions managed to traverse time in this area. The two of them continued through the near-wilted forest, much darker than it had been in Merida’s time, as Blue Bubbles popped and aimed to gnaw on their heads. Cheren jumped in front of Merida and bounced the winged skulls back, disabling their blue fires and allowing Merida to slice them in two.

“I hate to tell you this, Cheren, but I kind of prefer _my_ world better.” Merida said casually as they walked along.

Cheren wondered how she could say that like it was no big deal her country gets wasted, but decided to play along. “Yeah, we’ve gotten kinda downhill. I mean, I guess _your_ place is more… natural.”

“If ye call walking dead natural. Now, where do ya suppose this old bag wandered off to?”

“I hope she isn’t _too_ far; otherwise we’ll have to fight our way through a whole stage.”

The area around them seemed to become more grey and dusty. They were slowly leaving the forest, and coming to a field of ruin, swallowed in the greyest fog they’ve ever seen. “Hey, Ay think Ay know this place.” Merida mentioned as they kept going. “These are the ruins of the _ancient_ kingdom. It’s where the royal family’s catacombs are.”

“So this place was ruined _before_ DunBroch got ruined?”

“Aye. Ay’d imagined this place has gotten pretteh dusteh.”

As they turned around another fallen structure, they stopped as they noticed a strange silhouette a few feet away, an ice-white emblem on its forehead. They exchanged curious glances and headed over, finding an identical old witch stuck halfway in the ground. “…Kotake?” Cheren bent down and asked.

“Oooohhh…” the witch moaned, moving lightly.

“Ya think the monsters did somethin’?” Merida asked.

“Maybe.” Cheren stood up. “She probably needs medicine. We’ll have to go back and ask Koume if she’s got any.”

“…Huh?” the witch’s eyes opened. “No no, I sleep like this sometimes. It’s good for the back.” With that, Kotake helped herself out of the ground, leisurely brushing the dirt off. “Wait. You kids know my sister? Did she finally get to sending a rescue team? Lazy bag, too cheap to buy a…”

“Hehehe.” Cheren chuckled. “Well, I guess we’re a rescue team. But more importantly, we’re trying to find the ruins of the sky temple. …You see anything like that around here?”

“Eee hee hee! Lucky for you, I happened to be doing _research_ on that matter. I wasn’t gonna wander around this wasteland doing nothing. I’ve been trying to find the structure for years, flying around and getting lost in a sea of clouds. But I knew it had to be _somewhere_ above this area. When I wound up in this future time, I knew I was _bound_ to find it on the land. But it looks like the years took their toll on this land. Too much dust. I can’t even see the lake anymore. But I happened to find a _few_ interesting things. Like _this_ :” she reached under her sleeve and pulled out a small, glowing green ball, the size of a gumball.

Cheren took the strange ball and stared at it confusedly. “A gumball?”

“It is a Rumble Ball, young man. They’re special drugs that enhance one’s abilities for a short time. I found it while scouring around the old catacombs. Aside from that ball, I discovered an ancient tablet. It read that only by the power of the Giants will the lost temple be uncovered. You see, according to legend, the Giants created a special mask long ago. A mask imbued with their very strength and will. They entrusted it to the old kings of DunBroch, but their misuse of its power brought the kingdom to ruin. So the Giants removed the mask of its power, and buried it in the catacombs.”

“What did the mask do?” Cheren asked, feeling this sounded very familiar. _Not Majora. …?_

“The mask allowed its wearer to become a Giant their self. Their enhanced size would give them the powers of a god, to stomp the earth and create earthquakes, splashing the ocean like a pool and make tsunamis. The rulers of the ancient kingdom could never have been trusted with this power. The only way to breathe new life into this mask is to implant it with Rumble Balls. But even in a short amount of time, its power can be deadly.”

“But you’re saying that this mask can help us find the temple?” Cheren asked.

“It might young’un. But I don’t have the energy to search that junk pile for the mask.” She spoke as she began to limp away. “You kids look agile enough. I can get back to my sister now, right?”

“The portal should still be open.” Cheren mentioned.

“Good.” She continued limping away. “I don’t know why you kids want to _find_ the temple… but if you have the Giant’s Mask, be careful what ya do with it.”

Cheren and Merida reached a small, cylindrical structure atop a cliff, overlooking a vast sea of gray, dusty fog. “There used ta be a lake here.” Merida said. “It made this area look a little prettier. …Ay guess it got a little dry.”

“Eee-yup…” Cheren still wondered how Merida could look so calm. The kids looked at the structure beside them and entered, finding the place crumpled with cobwebs and broken murals. A small stairway led a little bit downward, and there was a particular spot on the floor with a pile of small, broken pieces of the building.

“Ay think this was where the catacombs was located.” Merida mentioned. “We may as well clear them out of the way.”

Cheren whipped out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the pile, immediately blowing it out of the way. “Easy as that.”

Merida uncovered her eyes and saw that a hole was revealed in the spot where the ruins lay, with a ladder going downward. “Ay… guess that’s the place.”

“Looks nice.” Cheren said sarcastically, not liking how dark and black the pathway looked. “Ladies first?”

“Um, you go.” Merida said, slightly worried. Cheren proceeded to head down the ladder first, with Merida climbing down after him. (Play the Sandship Theme from _Zelda: Skyward Sword_.)

 

_Stage 28: The Ruined Catacombs_

_Mission: Find the Giant’s Mask somewhere in the ruins._

The two carefully climbed down the ladder, the ruin growing darker the farther they went. It was like climbing into a dirty, dusty basement that hadn’t been used for ages. They didn’t know where the ladder would end up, or how far, so they were very careful to watch their step. But Cheren felt more afraid of unseen spiders landing on his head, crawling to bite him before he ever noticed. Sadly, Merida’s foot slipped when she tried to step to a lower handle, and she ended up falling and pushing Cheren down as they collided with the bottom. “Waaaah- uuh!”

The dust cleared up from their crash as Cheren found himself crushed under Merida’s butt, her legs rested over his head. “Ummm… sorry ‘bout that.” She grinned sheepishly.

“This will be a regular thing for your family in the future.” Cheren mumbled. The boy pushed Merida off of him and stood to brush his pants off. “Man, this place is all kinds of ugly. I want out of here ASANow.”

“Ya mean ‘P’?”

“Um, no, they’ll say that in the future.”

“Okay then…”

The two trudged forward down a narrow hall, stepping over several fallen ruins and cutting down cobwebs in the way. They passed by several piles of dust, in which Arachas, little baby scorpions, jumped out and tried to latch on them. They frantically shook the bloodsuckers off and sliced them in one hit each. A tiny web strand got caught in Cheren’s nose as they passed an archway, the boy yanking the web off as his tickly nose twitched. They stepped down a short staircase into a more open room, though still rather cramped due to all the debris and piles of dust.

All of the entryways were cluttered with debris, making it seem like a dead end, but they spotted a cracked wall on one end of the room. Cheren used a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow the wall open, revealing a large, blue cube with a strange mural of the sun shining rays over the land. Fi emerged from the Master Sword to explain the cube’s purpose. _“Master Cheren, I have identified this cube as a Block of Time. By performing the Song of Time, this cube would automatically transport itself to a location it was in a previous time, and come back again as requested. Data shows that, when fused with a Timeshift Orb, these cubes will warp you to different points in time.”_

“So we’ll just find a Timeshift Orb.” Cheren figured, looking at the piles of dust. Cheren changed into his wolf form and began to dig around the piles, which were oddly thick for just being dust (or ash). Arachas leapt out in some of them, but the wolf-boy was able to bite and tear them away. He was eventually able to find the Timeshift Orb in the dust, and he reverted to human and carried it to the Time Block. When he tossed the orb at the block, both began to brim as the orb sunk into the block. The block continued to glow a light blue, so Cheren and Merida stood before it as Cheren played the Song of Time.

The block seemed to react to the song as a bright beam of blue light erupted from it. The operatives shut their eyes, caught in the blue beam, and when it died down, they saw that the ruin was a lot more clean now. It was obvious they had been transported back to the past. A couple of Beamos had spawned in the areas where some of the dust was. Cheren approached the first one and used his Mirror Shield to deflect its beam at the Beamos behind it, and afterwards take out the first Beamos itself.

The narrow hallway on the left side of the room was free of debris, so they were able to pass through. It was a slightly bigger room, with two pillars stationed around the middle, and two fierce-looking knight statues, with a flat, stamp-like bottom, a sword, a shield, and emblems on their front and back, floating around the room.

Fi came out to give info on this monster. _“Target locked: Death Armos. Designed as a temple guard in ancient days, this Armos is programmed to stomp anyone that approaches. The emblems on its front and back channel its life force, and it will only be destroyed if both are damaged. Unfortunately, a single emblem will heal itself after a few seconds if the other is not dealt with.”_

“Guess this is another test of our teamwork.” Cheren exchanged a smirk with Merida. The two walked in as Merida hurried behind the first Armos, but the creature spotted her, flew above, and tried to smash down, but Merida rolled back. Cheren shot the Armos from behind while it recovered, but when Merida tried to shoot the front emblem, she had to dodge when the second Armos tried to smash her. The first Armos was able to recover as a result, and Merida backed up as both were trying to crush her. Cheren ran behind the first one and shot it again. “Hurry up, shoot it!” Merida hastily grabbed her bow and shot its front, making the Death Armos explode. She ran from the second one as Cheren shot its behind, allowing Merida to shoot the front and destroy it.

The bars blocking the archway opened, and the two passed another hall to a relatively small room with a huge, wooden wheel on the wall at one end, and a smaller wheel on the floor a few feet in front of it. The giant wheel had a sword slot on its left side and a ball-shaped slot on the right, and there were also openings in the wall on both sides. The smaller wheel also had a sword-shaped slot on its side, and Cheren curiously stuck his sword in and walked around to turn the wheel. As a result, the bigger wheel was apparently turning with it. Cheren had Merida switch places with him as she stuck her sword in the smaller wheel and turned it so the sword slot was at the bottom of the bigger wheel. Cheren stuck his sword in the big wheel’s slot as Merida turned it beside the right opening. Cheren saw there was only a Time Block, so he had Merida turn him beside the left end, where he hopped off into a short hallway.

The hall led to a small room with an altar, with a Timeshift Orb seated in the middle. Cheren took the orb and brought it to the previous room, but couldn’t get it to the Time Block by usual means. He remembered the ball slot on the other side of the wheel and had Merida turn it so it’d be beside him. Cheren set the ball in its slot, and Merida turned the wheel again to get the sword slot beside him. Cheren stuck his sword in as Merida turned him to be beside the Time Block, where she then turned so Cheren could get the orb. Cheren fused the Time Orb with the Time Block, then used the Hookshot to pull Merida to him. Cheren blew the Song of Time and had the block transport them to the future.

The minute they returned to Cheren’s regular time, they could see the distinct differences between the clean, relatively polished ruin in Merida’s time, and the ugly, crumbled ruins in Cheren’s time. The turn wheel was rotted and likely used up of its function, and several debris were fallen and stacked to serve as platforms to the parallel pathway, where the Timeshift Orb was found. Of course, it wasn’t far for a Pirate Sail to reach, but they decided to use these stepping stones anyway, since the ruins went through all the trouble of ruining their selves for them.

The room with the altar was now decrepit, and the wall beyond the orb’s resting spot had a gaping crack. Cheren used a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow the wall open, revealing a slightly wider hallway with coffins leaning along the walls. As they stepped forward, the coffins’ lids suddenly fell open, and zombified corpses slumped out, their faces totally lifeless. They were Redeads, probably the scariest enemies in all of _Zelda_. As they faced the first one with determined looks, they let out a blood-hurdling scream, and the operatives froze with utter terror and fright. They don’t know what, but a sensation overcame them that prevented them from moving for a few seconds. When they were mobile again, the zombies unleashed another scream, and they couldn’t get away before Redeads took them from behind and began to choke them.

Cheren desperately tried to pull the Redead’s hands away, the zombie’s grip surprisingly strong as it clutched tight to Cheren’s neck. He was able to yank it off, whipping his sword out as he dealt blows against the Redead, eventually knocking it out, and then slaying the Redead choking Merida. The rest of the Redeads ran at the operatives, but Cheren and Merida swung their blades quickly and knocked them down. They quickly hurried down the hall and turned left at an intersection, then turned right another corridor, and then left before they reached a dead end.

The coffin at the end fell open to reveal a Stalfos, and the warrior’s bones formed to life and faced Cheren with a fierce look, wielding dual swords. Cheren raised his shield as the skeleton rapidly banged his swords against it, and Merida ran to strike it from behind. The Stalfos spun around and used both his swords to defend from the two operatives, struggling to strike them on either side. Cheren rolled behind him while Merida rolled in front, and both sliced him upward in a perfect half, making his bones fall. They saw the coffin had a secret room behind it, cutting through the open casket to find a Timeshift Orb.

Cheren carried the orb across the other side of the corridor, but as he did, several Skulltula dropped down and tried to take the orb back. Cheren looked at them in fear, but couldn’t defend himself while holding the orb, so Merida had to take them out herself. Cheren looked impressed as Merida flipped every giant spider upside-down and stabbed it in its belly, screaming fiercely with each stab. Merida looked like a true warrior, and Cheren couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked the way she fought. This must be where her descendants get it. …Eww, gross, Cheren shouldn’t think that! She’s 800 years old in his time! Well, it could be the traits of PANINI he thinks are beautiful… yeah, that. Wait, this was Thomas’s ancestor. GROSSER!!

The kids reached the end of the hallway, where a Skulltula was seated on a web, completely blocking the small archway. Merida tried to hit the giant spider, but it didn’t budge from its web at all. Cheren was able to set the Timeshift Orb safely down, and helped as he tried to use M.A.R.B.L.E.s, Fire Arrows, and Slag’s body, but the spider was apparently well-armored. And there wasn’t enough room to cut the web with the Bananarang. However, the two noticed a secret room on their right with a Time Block, and Cheren proceeded to toss the orb inside. He played the Song of Time, and the two were transported to the past.

In this time, the Skulltulas were simple, tiny Walltulas, and Cheren sliced the ones on the web in one, simple hit. The hall ahead was protected by numerous security lasers, coming from either side to prevent Cheren from slipping through with the Mirror Shield. When the two stepped through the first laser, they saw metal bars seal the other side of the hall, and when they retreated, it reopened. The two decided to return to the future via Time Block, and the Skulltula that blocked the archway was no longer there.

The security lasers were also gone in that time, allowing them to pass by the hall with no problems. They arrived at a room where a set of three platforms led up to a door on their right, but the door was sealed with metal bars. There was another hall ahead of them, which turned a left corner to show a wider hall with many dusty floor panels, and a Timeshift Orb at the other end. Cheren and Merida exchanged worried glances, feeling suspicious about those panels, but shrugged as Cheren took the first step. Immediately, that panel crumpled to dust, and Merida grabbed and pulled him up quickly before Cheren fell into a pit of spikes.

They looked again at these crumpled panels. There was a particular row of panels that was lighter gray than the others. Cheren stepped on the first of these, but it crumbled anyway, and Cheren jumped back up quickly before the spikes were shown. However, that panel lasted slightly longer, so it led him to believe they were still a little stable. Cheren slipped on the Kateenian Mask and morphed to his shorter sized form, not really terrifying Merida, who thought this form was cute. Cheren hopped across the broken spot and was able to walk across the stable path of panels, light enough so they don’t fall. He kept a close eye on the light-gray path, having to make several turns as the path went.

He managed to reach the safe foothold where the Time Orb was rested. His tiny Kateenian body struggled to lift the heavy orb above him, and when he began to cross the path again, the extra weight from the orb caused the panels to crumble after a second. Cheren had to quickly hurry back, moving as quick as he could with the heavy orb, and carefully so as not to stray off into the spikes. Since the last panel was already broken, Cheren quickly tossed the orb to the safe ground before jumping over himself.

Cheren changed back to human and carried the orb a lot easier as they returned to the room with the three platforms. There was a Time Block on the right of the platforms, so Cheren tossed the orb inside and played the Song of Time. They were transported to that room in the past, much cleaner, but the metal gate was still blocking the way above. They saw they were on the other side of the security lasers. Cheren glanced to the metal gate above and got an idea, and decided to pass through the security beam. The metal gate sealed him from the room, but Merida saw the gate above the platforms open. She nodded to Cheren, who smirked and nodded back as he hurried to the Time Block past the hall and warped to the future. He ran back through the hall, now free of security (and thankfully THAT metal gate had apparently crumbled away), and jumped in the other Time Block.

He re-met with Merida in that room in the past, and the two smiled as the gate above was now open. They climbed onto the tall platform stairs and reached the hallway. There were many Redeads lined up along both sides of the hall, emitting their creepy, otherworldly moans. The two were afraid to go forward, not sure they could take on that many zombies. Thankfully, Fi appeared just then for some advice. _“Master, I have analyzed the Redeads’ functions… limited as they may be. But it appears many of these zombies were ecstatic dancers back in their day. Embarrassed to show their movements to the souls of the living, but in the presence of someone from the dead, they would be tempted to dance. Your Garo Mask may qualify in misleading them of your death, Master.”_

“Hmm…” curious about this, Cheren slipped on the Garo Mask, and before their eyes, the Redeads began to break out in dance, and a disco ball lowered from the ceiling as well. Cheren and Merida stared silly at how ridiculous the Redead looked, the zombies boogying away like ‘80’s people at a disco club. The two easily made their way through the hall with the zombies too distracted to attack. At the end of the corridor, they found a door with a skull head guarding the passage. Cheren knew he had to become Captain Slag, so just to be safe, he cut down all the dancing Redeads in that area (even though he didn’t want to).

He then turned into Captain Slag and spoke to the skull. The skull brimmed with a ghostly blue as it spoke in an eerie tone. _“Ooooh… you don’t look very agile… but if you dance well, I’ll let you pass.”_

The disco ball appeared once more, and three Redeads appeared as Cheren began to dance with them. _“Yaw-yawn.”_ The left Redead moved his body in a wavy fashion, which Cheren tried to imitate, but his chubbier metal body was saying otherwise. The zombie on his right bent over like rubber and shook his bottom, which Cheren embarrassingly tried to imitate. The middle zombie fell backward, his feet still on the ground as he was bent in a yoga style, and when Cheren tried to imitate, he merely fell back on his back. They both stood straight back up as the three zombies finished off by twisting their own bodies. Cheren gripped his stomach and tried to twist his body, but it didn’t fair too well at all as the zombies vanished.

 _“Aaaah… well, you tried.”_ With that, the door opened.

Cheren pulled his mask off and took this time to catch his breath. He glanced over at Merida, and saw the girl’s face completely red, her hands over her mouth as she struggled desperately to hold in laughter. “…Go on.” Cheren said disbelievingly.

“PFFFFTTHAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!” the Scottish girl exploded with uncontrollable laughter, falling on her back and rolling around. Cheren shook his head in annoyance, waiting patiently for the girl to finish her laughter. He was used to this sort of thing. A close friend did it all the time. And the Scottish accent was just the same. “Ahhh ha ha! Ahh ha! Ooohhh…” Merida was beginning to calm down, standing to wipe a tear from her eye. “Ay, that’s gonna last a while.”

“Right.” Cheren knew _that_ was true. “Are you done?”

“Aye.” She said, a happy smile still on her face. “Let’s go.”

They passed through the door and appeared in a small, wide room with a blue, armored monster, twice as tall as them. The Eyegore opened its big, bulbous blue eye and began to shoot blue lasers. The operatives rolled to the side and avoided as Cheren shot the eye with an arrow. Its eye began to water for a few seconds, but it was able to recover quickly. The Eyegore stomped over and slammed the ground, attempting to knock boulders at the kids, but they avoided as Cheren had Fi examine it.

_“Target locked: Eyegore. An armored monster used to guard small areas, this beast attacks with a quick-recovering eye. In the brief moment its eye is disabled, the mouth on its rear side opens. The inside of this beast is weak and fragile, so a strong enough force will be able to vanquish it.”_

“A M.A.R.B.L.E. should do the trick.” Cheren said with a glare as he attempted to shoot the eye up close. But the moment Cheren stepped up, the Eyegore sent him flying against the wall with great force. Cheren decided to shoot the Eyegore from a safe distance, then tried to run behind to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in his butt- er, mouth. However, the mouth shut quickly as the Eyegore smacked Cheren away. The Eyegore then approached Merida, and the Scottish girl looked as Cheren nodded to her. Merida shot the monster in the eye with an arrow, and Cheren, already behind it, shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into its butt-mouth, exploding the monster from the inside.

With the monster defeated, the kids watched as a large chest appeared in the center. Merida questioned how the chest magically spawned like that, but Cheren waved it off saying, “It’s a thing that happens.” He then proceeded to open the chest, going through another display of golden lights. Cheren was tired of this, but for Merida, it was actually new. Cheren bent over and retrieved the item, and the lights went out as Cheren held up a gray stone mask, designed like a Mayan artifact.

**You got the _Giant’s Mask_! This mask is imbued with the power of the Giants. Right now, it’s useless, but when imbued with a Rumble Ball, you’ll feel ultimate power as you tower over your enemies!  >: D**

(End song.)

**Back above the catacombs’ entrance**

The kids climbed their way out of the catacombs, now in Cheren’s time, and overlooked the vast field of dusty fog. Cheren stared at the stone mask in his hands, wondering what to do next. “So what’m I supposed to do with it?”

“How should Ay know? The old hag says the will of the Giants would reveal the temple… or something. She must’ve meant the mask, right?”

“I guess it means I’ll have to put it on.” Cheren figured. “But will I really become giant if I wear it?”

“Ya become whatever those other masks are.”

“Heheh. Well, here it goes.” Cheren pulled out the glowing green Rumble Ball and shoved it into the inside of the mask. Cheren nervously slipped the mask on his face, his eyes shut tight as he anticipated a painful transformation. But once the mask was on his face, nothing happened, and his eyes opened with confusion. “OOOGH.” Finally, Cheren felt a painful sensation in his body, feeling random parts of his body become wavy and swollen, sinking up and down. Suddenly, his right shoulder puffed like a water balloon, the huge amount of blood flowing to his hand to make it swollen. He looked down as his red rubber shoes suddenly puffed in size, his feet feeling extremely heavy.

Merida fearfully backed away as Cheren’s belly turned bulbous, and his left hand, and later the rest of his arms, grew incredibly big and muscular. The rest of his body, and his clothes, soon began to stretch to stretch to an equal proportion, and Merida gaped in amazement as Cheren grew and grew and grew. Cheren was feeling more sick to his ever-expanding stomach as his body reached to incredible heights. Finally, the growing came to a halt. Cheren reopened his eyes, which hurt from the swelling, and the endless mist and the vast land of DunBroch became very tiny to his view. Cheren could see for miles, but everything looked to be short, simple meters at his height. _“WHOOOAA.”_ Cheren was still trying to comprehend what just happened. _“THIS IS SOO WEEEIRRD.”_ Cheren stepped his left foot back just a tiny bit.

“AAAH!” Merida’s eyes widened as the sole of Cheren’s massive shoe loomed over her, and she ran back just as his foot missed her by a few inches, causing her to fall as it quaked the ground. “ARE YE TRYIN’ TA SQUISH ME LIKE AN ANT?!?!”

 _“UMM, SORRY.”_ Cheren spoke in his deep, booming voice. He looked down by his shoe, and Merida did look like a teeny tiny ant. _“I’M TRYING TO GET USED TO THIS FORM.”_ It’s true that Cheren never imagined being so enormous. He’s only been shrunken a couple times, so being giant felt very different.

“IF YE STEP ON MEH, AY WILL HAUNT YER WEE SOUL TO THE ENDS OF TIIIME.” she screamed very fiercely.

_“OKAY, OKAY. HEHEH… EVERYTHING LOOKS SO **TINY** FROM UP HERE. BUT I STILL CAN’T SEE THE TEMPLE FOR SOME REASON. AND YOU’D THINK AT A HEIGHT LIKE THIS, I COULD SEE ANYTHING.”_

“Too bad it has ta be so foggeh here.” Merida complained. “If yer GOD-sized now, can’t ya just BLOW it all away?”

 _“HMMM… WELL, THE MASK KINDA BLOCKS MY BREATH. …BUT ALTHOUGH…”_ Cheren reached behind and pulled out his sword, the gargantuan piece of metal making an earsplitting ringing sound as it was unsheathed. Cheren squatted down, his sword arm stretched out as he faced the tiny, foggy landscape with a fierce expression, his sword seeming several miles long. **_“YAAAAAAAHH!”_** Cheren unleashed a spin attack with the greatest force he’s ever given. His incredible size and mass made him look like a tremendous tornado, the force of his spin blowing a powerful wind across the land. The trees were blowing like they were in a storm, and Merida clutched tight to the ground, not wanting to be blown away by Cheren’s tremendous wind.

The force of the wind was able to blow away the grey fog covering the landscape, and as Cheren slowed to a halt, Merida stared with surprise. The gigantic Uno child held his head dizzily, trying to keep his ground, for moving a single inch at his size would crush Merida under his shoe. When he regained composure, the fog was long gone, and a vast, ruined structure lay in its place.

Merida crawled forward and asked, “Is THAT the Heavenly Ruin?”

 _“WHATEVER ABOUT THAT PLACE YOU CONSIDER HEAVENLY.”_ Cheren said, sheathing his blade.

“Hasn’t been very looked-after, I’ll give ye that. Shrink back down so we can go in already.”

 _“ARE YOU KIDDING? I’M HUGE!”_ Cheren exclaimed, now full of excitement. _“I CAN JUST **STOMP** THAT PLACE, AND THE MONSTERS WOULD NEVER SURVIVE!”_ he yelled as he stomped his feet, quaking the earth. _“THE PLACE IS ALREADY RUINED ANYWAY, SO I CAN JUST STEP OVER **ALL** THE DUNGEON STUFF, AND WE’LL BE GOOD TO GO! HA HA—”_ However, his moment of victory came to an end when the power suddenly wore off. Cheren’s arms and legs shrunk back to their regular scrawny size, as did the rest of his body as he found himself hundreds of feet above the ground. “Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!...”

Merida watched as her downsized friend fell fast toward the earth, getting to her feet and running below him with her arms held out, only to be smashed under his body.

Cheren and Merida dizzily recovered, finding the Uno boy seated atop the Scottish lass, with his feet rested on her frizzy head. “Ugh! Would ye get OFF meh?” she demanded, standing and forcing Cheren off of her. “Honestleh. Boys like you are gonna terrorize my family for generations.”

“Pssh, you don’t know the HALF of it.” Cheren mumbled, standing and brushing himself off. The two operatives stood along the edge of the cliff and overlooked the dusty, ruined structure. Even with all of the gloomy fog gone, the place still looked sad to look at. “Well, I guess we should get in there.”

“Ay really don’t want to.” Merida replied, not impressed by the look of the temple.

“Ladies first.” Cheren humbly bowed, gesturing her to go forward.

Merida shot him a glare and grabbed the cliff ledge, carefully climbing downward as Cheren followed. “Even if we’re in your time, ya think our country can still win the war?”

“I would hope so. Otherwise, you might not have a movie.”

“Ay hope.” Merida kept climbing down, these worrying thoughts still in her head. However, that last statement made her confused. “Wait, what?”

________________________________________

**AAAND that’s where it ends. Why, ‘cause I don’t want Merida to have ONLY one chapter. Also, I wanted to post this quick. And it took so long, I had to make a few edits, due to repeated material. Next time will be the official dungeon, and we’ll rescue the sixth and last Giant. I’ve also got a good bit of the later chapters already written, so those’ll be nearly ready. Ahem, so yeah. Later.**


	19. A Giant Reigns Over DunBroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Merida explore the Heavenly Ruin, learning what it has become, and how it once was.

**Alright, everybody, it’s time to begin the sixth dungeon of this story, and the final dungeon (seemingly ;I). Play the “Stone Tower” theme from _Zelda: Majora’s Mask_. Let’s do this!**

**_Chapter 19: A Giant Reigns Over DunBroch_ **

_Dungeon 7: Heavenly Ruin_

_Mission: Rescue the last Giant somewhere in the ruin._

The inside of the temple didn’t look any nicer than it did on the outside. It looked like an old, abandoned basement no one used anymore, that was torn down and left to gather dust. Almost everywhere you looked, something was broken. It was a surprise to them that there was a path that led through the first bit of ruin. They were brought to what looked like a more open, central area, with four crystal switches surrounding a mural on the floor, which was the same as the murals found on the Time Blocks. Cheren hit one of the crystal switches, but it went off in an instant. He tried to hit them all in a combo with the Bananarang, but they went off too quickly. Cheren and Merida BOTH tried to hit each crystal as fast as they could, but they quickly ran out of breath, unable to hit them fast enough.

They decided to head along the north path between some ruin, and entered a door to their first official room. They appeared atop a ledge over a floor with a turntable, similar to the one in the catacombs, where a Clear Chuchu, made of water clear enough to see through, roamed around mindlessly. The kids dropped down, and when the Chuchu tried to attack them, Cheren sliced it in half once, and it immediately collapsed into a puddle. Cheren then stuck his sword into the sword slot on the turntable, and began walking around it counterclockwise. There didn’t appear to be anything the table connected to, as the north side of the room was a mere pile of ruin. As a result, the turntable was slowly rising out of the ground as Cheren turned it, but it eventually got so high that he couldn’t reach the sword handle, forcing him to withdraw his sword.

At the same time, the Clear Chuchu formed back together, and Merida proceeded to slice it from behind as it tried to attack. Since Cheren couldn’t reach the sword-slot from the ground now, he decided to get on the table and stick the sword in from there, but he wasn’t able to turn it. That’s when he decided to ask Fi for advice. _“Master, judging by the height of this turntable, you will not be able to turn it from where you would normally stand.”_ Cheren rolled his eyes. _“At times like this, it is helpful to have a special foothold to boost your height. Perhaps you should find such a thing, Master.”_

Cheren sighed in slight frustration. He would think that meant Merida, but they were too heavy for each other, and if Cheren went in Kateenian form, he wouldn’t have a sword. The only other thing in the room was the Clear Chuchu.

But that’s when it hit him. As the watery Chuchu formed itself together again, he stopped Merida from attacking it for a moment while he got down and shot it with an Ice Arrow. Although the Chu was round-shaped, a rectangular ice cube formed over its body, forming a perfect block to stand on. He pushed the block beside the sword-slot and climbed on, getting equal height with the slot, then had Merida push the block around the table as Cheren turned it. It took a while, but when the table was finally turned all the way, it came out like a screw and fell onto the ground.

They unveiled the small hole that the lower part of the table stuck into. It was rather dark, but the two managed to squeeze in and climb down, finding a tiny room with a door. The door led to another narrow hall, which brought them to a rather cramped room filled with dust and junk. They dropped down a small ledge and turned around a crumbled wall, finding only a dead end. They searched around the dark room, but they couldn’t find any clues despite that it was so cramped. They went back to the dead-end area, and Merida glanced up and tapped Cheren’s shoulder, indicating the trickle of light pouring from a crack in the ceiling. It was too high to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E., so Cheren tried to Youth Roll into the wall, but the rubble wouldn’t come down. This time, Cheren and Merida Youth Rolled into BOTH sides of the room simultaneously, and the rubble came down, letting in a ray of light from above.

Considering the weather outside, it was a surprise to them to _get_ sunlight in here. Cheren stood under so that the light would reflect off his Mirror Shield, but he kept it on his back as he looked around for something to shine it on. As he turned around in that same spot several times (making Merida flinch every time the light shined her way) he couldn’t find anything, so he stood in place with his back facing the eastern wall. With his shield facing only the east wall, Merida watched as the wall was slowly starting to decay. She kept Cheren standing in that spot until the light caused the wall to decay completely, and a new hallway was revealed.

 _Don’t understand the physics behind that, but, okay._ Cheren thought. They entered a wider room with small holes in the ceiling, letting in tiny bits of sunlight. A large, neck-deep pool separated them and a slight higher platform, but Cheren shot Ice Arrows and made platforms in the water, allowing them easy access across. They climbed onto the platform, which seemed rather wide on top, and stared across another pool with another land on the opposite side, which held a sealed barred door. There were also two twin blue switches sitting parallel in front of the door; the kinds that needed to be held down. Along the left side of the ledge on their platform, there was a block with Majora’s symbol, and they knew it could be used for one of the switches. However, the only way to get it across, it looked like, would be to move it along ice platforms.

Cheren froze the first three ice platforms in the water below the block, and had to keep them close together. He pushed the block down onto the first one, then jumped down behind it to pull it along the ice footholds. He had to keep stopping to freeze new platforms; but whenever he got more than three, the first of those three would disappear, so it was a very slow process. Not to mention, some areas in the water had ruins sticking up from the floor below, so he had to navigate around them. Eventually, Merida, who was casually swimming around the water and waiting, suggested that _she_ could pull the block, while Cheren froze the platforms, and save himself the trouble of alternating between. He was sort of aggravated he didn’t think of that.

With that, he climbed onto the platform (he didn’t add THAT much extra weight to it) and let Merida pull it along while he froze a path behind her. They were able to reach the dry land, in which Cheren hopped off and helped Merida bring the block onto the right blue switch. Nothing seemed to happen, so they must’ve had to hold down the left switch. Cheren stepped on it, and a small platform on the left side of the foothold rose into a tall pillar, getting up beside an opening in the wall too high to reach. Cheren stepped off, and the platform came down. There were no blocks in the immediate area, so Cheren had Merida stand on the switch, while he ran onto the platform and allowed it to bring him up.

There was a door up there, and Cheren entered by himself. The door sealed with metal bars on the other side, and he was trapped in a small room with two skeleton clumps, both wearing armor. The bony warriors came to life, and their hands were apparently made out of round buzzsaws. The Stalsaws’ blades spun to life, emitting their usual loud buzzing sound as the left skeleton launched its saw hand at Cheren, who dodged quickly to the right. The right skeleton launched his saw afterward, and Cheren ducked and ran between them. Cheren ran at the first one and swung his blade, but it swiftly defended with its buzzsaws before launching an arm at Cheren, who dodge-rolled away.

Cheren looked at the other one and ducked quickly before its saw-blade came. He ran to one end of the room and called Fi for help. _“Target locked: Stalsaw. Warriors from ancient days who have had their arms removed and had chainsaws installed. Even in death, their bladed hands remain intact. Their buzzsaws are programmed to retract immediately to the arm after completed launch, usually in a straight path. Often, if a force were obstructing its return to base, it would cut through whatever was barricading it, depending on the force’s strength.”_

“Hmmm.” Cheren dodged another saw-blade, and felt like he had an idea. He looked at the first Stalsaw, and ran at it as it threw its blade. He dodged, and then rolled behind the Stalsaw, and when the skeleton turned, its saw-blade was still out, and it came and sliced him through the head. Cheren smirked, and dodged the other Stalsaw’s chainsaw. Cheren got up when it retracted, then ran at him, and _dodged_ when he launched, going behind so he would turn, and be sliced by his own chainsaw.

The metal bars opened (at least something still functions) and a giant chest appeared in the center of the room. Cheren opened it and endured a fancy, new-item lightshow, even if this was the sixth time he’s gotten this item.

**You got the _Dungeon Map_! Look, buddy, I dunno what to say! Ya’ve SEEN it before, ya should KNOW what it does by now! Even if it IS hundreds of years old! UUUUGHH!**

Cheren left the room and jumped back down to join Merida. They weren’t sure where to go next, but as Merida stood on the switch, she indicated over to the foothold in the middle of the pool, and they saw that two slots were open, revealing eye switches, likely open due to both switches being down. They exchanged nods and shot each switch simultaneously, and the door behind them opened.

The next room seemed small and rather dark, except for the blare of red coming from below. They stood on a small foothold and looked over an edge, seeing a deep chasm with several flamethrowers sprouting fires from the walls. On their right side was a locked door, so the only way now was down. Merida wrapped her arms around Cheren as he whipped out his Pirate Sail, and the two jumped off and carefully floated down. There was reasonable space between each set of firewalls; enough for the two and the puffy sail to pass through, so all they had to do was navigate around the fires, and know _when_ to do so. When they were through with the fires, they were hovering several feet over a pit of lava, but there was a safe landing along their left, so they hovered that way and dropped.

The floor had plenty of space as they walked into the center, looking around for where to go next. In such a deep place underneath so much ruin, it was almost pitch-black, aside from the orange glow coming from the lava. (They questioned how a _sky_ temple could even _have_ lava, especially if it crashed on top of a lake.) There was a rumbling in the lava then, and they looked behind to see two tall, muscular stone beings, whom sort of bared a resemblance to Sprocket, with oven stomachs and flaming mouths, emerged from the lava, covered in fire. They backed away as the Stoviemons breathed a slow wave of fire, and Cheren aimed and launched an Ice Arrow at the one on his right.

The Ice Arrow seemed to work as the flames around its body were dispersed, but its stove-like chest was still alit. Cheren decided to shoot the left one and put out its flames, but as the monsters breathed fire at them, the ground itself was set on fire where they breathed. Cheren turned into Captain Slag and stepped through the flames, and used his superior robot form to grab the stove’s hatch and yank it open. The Stoviemon smacked the robot-boy away, and once Cheren was safely out of the fire, he pulled off his mask and hurried away. He proceeded to shoot an Ice Arrow and dissipate the stove’s flame, making the burning demon cool lifeless and fall down. The other monster had reignited his flames again, but Cheren shot and cooled it before turning back into Slag and stomping through its flames. He gripped the stove’s hatch and yanked it, having to defend from its breath of fire. Cheren trudged away from the monster and reverted to human form, using the Ice Arrow to put out the flaming heart, and deactivate the demon.

A small chest dropped in the center of the floor, and inside was the Small Key. Now there was the matter of getting out of there. They looked across the pit of lava, and a Hidden Leaf symbol was stationed on the wall high above it. Cheren wrapped on his headband and became a ninja, making a stylish leap over the lava and latching the symbol. This seemed to pull open a small hatch, and Merida could see an eye switch appeared behind it. She aimed and launched an arrow at the eye, and they watched as a platform with a fan came out of the wall and floated to the center of the lava pit, along with another platform that floated between it and the safe land. The fan started to blow up through the chasm they came through, making a way back up.

Cheren leaped back over to Merida and changed back to human. But before they went up the draft, Cheren noticed something: they haven’t found any Stray Fairies since they got there. When Merida asked what Stray Fairies were, he replied it’s a thing they have to find. Cheren skimmed the room a little more, and found another Leaf symbol high up along the left wall. He changed back into a ninja and leaped to it, pulling the hatch open as a yellow Stray Fairy immediately flew out, going above the firewalls of the chasm.

Cheren jumped down to Merida and reverted to human to put on his Great Fairy Mask. But while the mask’s hair glowed, the fairy didn’t seem to come down on its own, and it sounded panicked when it flew out of the hatch. He figured they would have to grab it on the way back up, so they jumped to the platform, and Merida held onto Cheren as he used his Pirate Sail to make them drift up the fan’s draft. They had to navigate around the fires again, only this time they were going upward, and it was a little harder to see. They managed to evade the fires safely, but they saw the Stray Fairy backed into a corner. They had to drift over quickly so Merida could catch it, and then fly out of the fires’ range.

When they reached the safe foothold at the top, Cheren stuffed the fairy in his bottle, and they used the key to open the locked door. They were brought to a small room, in which most of it was covered with swamp water, and hungry piranhas roaming around. On their right, there was another locked door, and ahead of them, across the piranha pool, there was a door sealed with metal bars. On their left was a tunnel, which a river of the swamp water led into. Cheren figured they would go in the tunnel, so he shot an Ice Arrow and froze the first platform. But almost instantly, the piranhas circled around it and chewed the ice to bits. One of the piranhas stuck out of the water and said, “We don’ like yer smelly tootsies, we don’ like yoo coldin’ up arr water neither.”

Cheren stared in disbelief. “Shouldn’t you guys be dead already?”

“Them birds fly in here ev’ry now an’ agin.” With that, he went back to swimming with his friends.

Cheren pinched his nasal bridge and tried to think of another way. He really hated these “no cheating” puzzles. He looked to the platform on the other side and saw a Leaf-Boat Plant was dangling over the water. The distance between them and the other foothold was actually small enough for the Pirate Sail to make it; with Cheren by himself, so the boy jumped off and whipped it open to hover across. He landed safely and used the S.Q.W.I.R.T. to make the Leaf-Boat grow and land in the water. Cheren got in and drifted over to allow Merida in the boat (she wasn’t gonna bother to ask “What up with the super-squirter”), and they used the S.Q.W.I.R.T. to push their selves over through the tunnel. The riverway was littered with fallen fragments and dust, but it didn’t intervene with their voyage as they took land on a small area; a hallway that was small in width and height, but long.

Before them was a tightrope that led over a pit of spiky ruins. Cheren told Merida that it looked too weak for their weight to cross, so he went over on his own, using the Kateenian Mask to lessen his weight. Along the way, he passed by several openings in the wall, which happened to hold Keese. One of the Keese woke up and spotted him, and alerted his friend.

_“(Hey, hey, Jimmy! That’s the kid who took out our cousin Marty, back in the jungle!)”_

_“(Huh? Huh?? Where??)”_

_“(Oh, f^ &k.)”_

Cheren flinched when the Keese were about to fly at him, but Merida used her bow to shoot the bats away. Cheren kept calmly crossing the tightrope, while bats tried to fly at him from both directions, only to be shot away by Merida. Near the end of the path, _two_ Keese were flying at him at the same time, but Merida shot them both quickly, allowing Cheren to make it.

Cheren turned back into his human form and entered the door on the other side. This room was rather small and empty. The Dungeon Key was merely seated perfectly still in the middle of the room. Cheren looked left, right, and upward, but there didn’t appear to be anything else. Just a totally unsuspicious key, waiting to be picked up to serve its one, simple purpose. With these thoughts in mind, Cheren shrugged and walked over to pick it up. But, as fate would have it, getting a key is _not_ that easy. Immediately, a big, greyish, blob-like creature sprouted from the ground and caught Cheren in its vacuum-like mouth. The Like-Like sucked tenderly on Cheren’s form **(Oh my God, I just realized why they’re called that XD)** , and the Uno boy frantically tried to shake away. Finally, the Like-Like spat Cheren out of its mouth. The moment he got up, he realized that the Like-Like had taken his shield and glasses.

Without his glasses, the world became really blurry around him, but he could make out the blurry grey image of the Like-Like. The Like-Like seemed to be moving closer, and Cheren hurried away as it aimed its vacuum-mouth, and began to suck him in. Cheren crouched and held tight to the ground, and was able to withstand the Like-Like’s sucking. When it ceased, Cheren got back up and ran away, using his hands to feel around the walls. He turned around and squinted his eyes for a look at the Like-Like. He felt around for his bow and aimed with a Fire Arrow, launching at the grey blur and setting it to flames. He heard the Like-Like screech with pain as it turned into a flaring red blur, and he launched one more Fire Arrow to finish the sucker off.

As the Like-Like shriveled to a puddle, and poofed into nothingness, Cheren’s glasses, shield, and the key dropped out. Cheren immediately went to put on his glasses, and smiled once his vision returned.

**You got your _glasses_ back! Now you’ll be able to see clearly again! …Dork. ;D**

Next, he went to pick up his shield.

**You got your _Mirror Shield_ back! This is a precious item, so don’t lose it to fake keys again. -_-**

And finally, he went to retrieve the Small Key.

**You got a _Small Key_! Wait, why’re we telling you this now?**

Cheren left the room and reverted to his Kateenian form to cross the tightrope again. More Keese were flying at him again, so Merida had to shoot them down with her arrows. When Cheren made it back over, he reverted to his human form and they got in the Leaf-Boat, using it to sail over to the foothold with the locked door. They went inside, and came to another room with a turntable, and the huge wheel it (supposedly) connected to stationed along the northern wall; between two parallel walls. There was a Clear Chuchu roaming around casually, so they had a feeling what to expect from this room. There was also a ruined door across from them, and a locked door on the left side.

Cheren decided to slice the Chuchu and knock it out for now. Afterwards, he stuck his sword in the turntable’s slot and began walking around it counterclockwise. As they expected, the table began to slowly rise out of the floor like a screw, coming higher and higher as Cheren kept turning. As was also expected, the table soon got too high, and they would need a foothold. The water Chuchu formed back into a blob, and Cheren immediately froze it with an Ice Arrow before it got close. The Chu turned into a block of ice, and Cheren climbed on as he stuck the sword into the slot, and had Merida push him around.

Merida was struggling to have to push the heavyweight Cheren and ice around, but the redheaded princess kept at it until the table was loose. However, the table soon got too high for Cheren again, and it STILL didn’t come loose. Merida decided to slump down and catch her breath, and Cheren climbed down to join her and think about this. The water Chuchu unfroze from the ice, and Cheren froze it again so it wouldn’t annoy them. He then proceeded to look around the room for another solution. Behind the wall on the right side of the wheel was a wooden pillar with a Majora block on top. Cheren moved the Chuchu ice-block beside the pillar and used it as a stepping stone to get atop the pillar.

From there, he pushed the Majora block onto the ice-block, and immediately knew how to reach the top of the turntable. He tried to pull them back over, but their combined weight made them too heavy. He had to turn into Captain Slag to pull the stacked blocks, but the Chuchu suddenly unfroze, and was crushed under the Majora block. Slag Cheren put on a look of annoyance and changed back into a human. They waited annoyedly for the Chu to reform, but once it did, they had to get it onto the block. The watery block came back together and started to jump at Cheren, and the Uno boy lured it onto the Majora block and quickly shot it with an Ice Arrow. With the ice block safely atop the Majora block, Cheren turned into Slag and moved it beside where the sword-slot was. Of course, since Merida couldn’t push it, _she_ would have to be on top. But there was no room to step onto the Majora block, then climb to the ice block.

Thankfully, a Hookshot target was stationed above the turntable. Cheren launched the Hookshot and pulled himself up, then launched it down to pull Merida up. He then dropped back down, but before they began turning, the Chuchu unfroze yet again, so Cheren had to freeze it back. Afterwards, he turned into Slag, and Merida stood on the stacked blocks and stuck her sword in the slot, as Slag Cheren pushed the stack counterclockwise, allowing them to turn the table. At long last, the turntable finally popped out like a screw. They were able to climb into the dark hole it led to, and enter the new door.

It was another near-pitch-dark hallway, made up of nothing but ruins. The hall went a little straight at first, but then made a turn toward the left. They went down a mini staircase and came to what felt like huge piles of dust. Cheren had to go in his wolf form to start digging around the mounds of dust, eventually clearing enough to go through. But first, Cheren suspected a Stray Fairy to be hidden within the mounds, so he kept digging around until they were all clear. Strangely, there were no Stray Fairies, but Cheren did notice a small gap in between some ruins. Cheren peeked through, and he could see the neon glow of the Stray Fairy’s bubble. He changed back to human and shot an arrow through to pop it, then used the Fairy Mask to call the Stray Fairy out.

They went up the small stairway behind the cleared path and came to a new door on the left side of the hall. This next room featured a wide pit of spikes, with a series of rows of walls and chains on the ceiling. A teeter-totter was stationed in the middle of the ledge before the spikes, and was aimed at the center chain. Cheren turned into Sackboy and had Merida sit on the down end of the seesaw, then he used Sackboy’s hammer to smash the upper end, and send Merida flying to the first chain. She grappled on tight with her arms and legs, looking nervously at the spike pit below. She looked to the next chain, on her left, and gained enough momentum before she was able to swing over and grab on. The next chain was right in front of her, so she easily swung forward and took hold.

However, the next chain was far away to her right, and the only way to get through, it looked like, would be to Wall Jump between the parallel sets of walls. Each set had gaps in between, so Merida had to aim her jumps carefully as she proceeded to bounce through. She was able to grab the chain, and saw the next opening was over to the left. She wall-kicked her way over safely, but when she reached the opening, she saw there was no chain, only a view of the next wall. She kept Wall Jumping in place to get her bearings (THAT must be difficult to do), and once she timed it right, she kicked over, and just _barely_ kicked the bottom of the wall to kick off the other side of the previous wall, and then kept kicking along to the right. She reached and grabbed a chain in the middle, using it to swing over to the safe foothold.

From Merida’s view, she could see an eye switch stationed on one of the walls of the closest row. She took aim and loosed an arrow at the eye, and the operatives flinched when many chunks of the contraption fell down with a tremendous quake onto the spiky floor, eyes shut tight and their bodies stiff from the impeccably loud and sudden shaking in this otherwise stiff, quiet ruin. The two shook it off and saw that several platforms were made for Cheren to cross. He changed back to a human and began to hop across; but he checked all the openings where the chunks came from and found a Stray Fairy in a bubble in one of them. He shot the bubble with an arrow and called it down with the Fairy Mask.

He finally joined with Merida as they entered the new door. The floor was pretty clean at the start of this next room, but the rest of it seemed completely covered with ruin. There was a chasm below them, it seemed like, and a very narrow trench made of ruined fragments. Along some of the ruins, there were Hidden Leaf symbols, indicating the need of the ninja. They were worried that Merida couldn’t come with Cheren, but they noticed the Swap Pad on the right of their small area, so Cheren told her not to worry. The ninja-boy began leaping his away across the trench of ruins, having to make several turns and get slightly higher, with a piece of ruin always falling from above him, and threatening to knock him down had he not moved.

He soon reached a safe foothold with a slightly wider clearing, and a huge door along the wall. There was the other Swap Pad on the left side, so Cheren got on to switch places with Merida, who was already standing on the first one. Merida was up where he was, and Cheren had to jump his way through the ruined trench again to join her. Considering the rather cramped style of the room, there didn’t appear to be anything else of interest, so they decided to head in the large door. They were a little confused at the sight of the door, being so big; and there was a small pile of ruin in front of it, which included some rusty chains. They decided to bypass this and go inside, entering a rather wide, circular room. (Pause music.)

They stood over a ledge over a dirty floor down below, and the grey, gloomy sky was widely exposed to them. When they dropped down to the floor, the ground was rather soft; almost like it didn’t belong to the temple, but rather the actual earth. When they stepped a little toward the middle, a small rock suddenly landed in front of them. They stopped and looked up, seeing a purple-cloaked figure, with a skinny, golden head, and two tiny black eyes, standing atop the open sunroof, its cloak blowing in the wind. _“Houh-houh-haaaah-hahaha.”_ The strange being leapt down and landing softly on his feet. He pulled out two dual-swords, both alit with deadly pink flames, as the terrifying Garo scraped them against the other, eyes fixed on the operatives. (Play Mini-boss Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

 

_Sub-boss: Garo Master_

The purple-clad ninja leaped at the operatives with both its flaming swords, and while the kids jumped back, the tips of the blades gave them a light, burning scratch. The ninja tap-danced as it faced Cheren, and the boy raised his shield expecting another strike. But when the ninja came, he suddenly vanished, and Cheren became distracted in confusion while the ninja dropped behind him from above and slashed him with both blades. Merida leapt at the ninja, aiming to strike, but the Garo held his blades behind him and blocked, then swiftly spun-slid behind Merida and knocked her beside Cheren. They looked up to see the Garo tap-dancing again, and quickly got on their feet to block his swords-strike with their own swords. Cheren blocked his right sword while Merida blocked his left. The Garo tried to swipe his blade around Cheren’s, but he was able to change position quickly and defend. However, Merida was not so fortunate, and their hold was lost on the Garo as he jumped. This could either be because Merida wasn’t quick enough, or the player had a hard time swiping two fingers across the Wii U Gamepad.

Merida recovered from the burns (ain’t easy to kill them, is it?), and the Garo launched at them again. The two blocked with their blades, and both were quickly able to change positions in response to the Garo’s movements. After a short round of blocks, Cheren was finally able to lay a hit on him, stunning him as Cheren and Merida dealt a round of blows. The Garo shot into the air upon recovery, coming down and swiping his swords to both of them, but they back-flipped just in time. The Garo Master danced around and started to throw fireballs from his swords, the kids dodging quickly as Cheren ran in to try and land a blow. Garo Master leapt and hopped off Cheren’s sword, flying to the air and coming down with his swords aimed at Cheren, the boy dodging away.

The Garo Master shot at Cheren and swung, but Cheren raised his shield in defense, only for the Garo to flip over his shield as his blades came in impact, and then sliced Cheren from behind. Cheren got up weakly, keeping a firm hold on his sword, and blocked as the Garo slashed more fireballs their way. The Garo Master shot over again, and Merida ran beside Cheren as they both blocked an individual sword. Once again, they both had to keep switching sword positions as the Garo did so, continuing to block his strikes. At the end of his combo, however, he swung BOTH blades at the same time, and both operatives were knocked away.

The Garo hopped behind Cheren and immediately started slashing more flames, but the Uno boy got back up and hit them away with his shield. As he threw the last flame, the Garo shot at them again, and both operatives swung against a blade and started blocking. Thankfully, the Garo Master repeated his same patterns, so they were able to block pretty easily. After blocking the double-strike, Cheren landed a hit on him, and he and Merida dealt a round of strikes during his moment of weakness. The Garo Master shot to the air upon recovery, so Cheren and Merida dodged before he came down and struck.

The Garo Master danced a few feet away, and two clones of him suddenly appeared around the duo as they leaped overhead, touched, and spiraled into a spinning flame as they shot down attempting to strike. Cheren and Merida managed to avoid it, the ninjas making a small shockwave of fire before the clones vanished. Garo Master hopped away and faced Cheren, looking like it was about to do the double-strike, but instead, it swung its swords wildly in an “X” fashion, making an ‘X’ of fire as the two operatives dodged to the side. Garo Master hopped back up and faced Cheren again, jumping back, indicating he was about to do the double-strike, but as he shot forward, his two clones appeared again and knocked Cheren down as they came.

Merida ran over to help her friend up, facing the Garo as he was about to do the attack again. Both kids pulled out their bows, and as the Garo came, his clones by his sides, they shot the doubles and made them vanish in an instant, and THEN the operatives engaged him in a blocking combo. The Garo Master switched his blades faster than ever, forcing the duo to pay close attention to his movements. They were switching positions so fast, they were hoping he would drop his guard soon. Finally, the Garo stopped, but Cheren and Merida still pushed their blades against his. The ninja being was taking a moment to catch his breath, awaiting the perfect chance to surprise them. After about five seconds of waiting, the Garo lashed BOTH blades, but Cheren and Merida saw this coming and defended, afterwards swiping at the Garo’s legs and making him fall on his back.

With the Garo weakened, Cheren and Merida exchanged nodding smirks. They flipped high above the purple-cladded ninja and impaled him with both blades. “HUHUHA-A-A-A-HUHUHU!” was apparently his scream indicating he’s beaten. (End song.)

They flipped off the Garo as he got back up, and fell to his rear, panting in exhaust. “Regrettable! Although, my rival, you are spectacular. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom. As this temple is now, there is no way in the world to rescue the spirit that dwells here. Nor is there a way to restore this temple to its rightful state. If it cannot be saved now, you must save it beforehand. If you perform the song engraved here, your very history will be recorded, from that moment, ‘til when you play again. Use this history, and you will find this temple’s history. Belief or disbelief rests with you. To die without leaving a corpse…” The Garo Master stood up and began to fix himself a sandwich with ketchup and mustard. When he finished, he stuck a bomb with a lit fuse inside, and leisurely gobbled away. He stood, munching on the tasty sandwich for a few seconds, until his body exploded, covering Cheren and Merida in blood. _“THAT is the way of us Garo.”_

As the two tried to brush the blood off, Cheren asked, “Wait, don’t the _Jedi_ do that?” (Replay “Stone Tower” theme.)

A ladder suddenly appeared out of nowhere, allowing them access out of the small pit. Just as well, another ladder appeared on the upper level, gaining them access to a new doorway. But before going up, a stone tablet emerged from the center of the dirt pit. Cheren and Merida approached it, and saw that a song was inscribed on it. The order of the notes was apparently the third-highest, second-highest, third-highest, third-lowest, third-highest, highest, and then second-highest.

_Doooo-DOoo-dooo-do-Do-DOOO-Dooooooo!_

Immediately, there was a roaring sound as Cheren’s body flashed, and his body began to glow with a dim light, and he studied himself curiously. “Hmmmm… what happened?”

“Didn’t he say something about playing it again?” Merida asked.

“Hmmm. Well, let’s try.” _Doooo-DOoo-dooo-do-Do-DOOO-Dooooooo!_ He played the song again. Cheren flashed again, but this time, he saw a pair of holographic arms sticking out of him. “Waaah!” Cheren jumped away in fright, and both stared with wonder at a holographic clone of Cheren, staring at his arms in the same fashion Cheren was just doing.

Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword to clarify this. _“Master Cheren, I have new information for you. The song you just played, the Elegy of Emptiness, holds properties that are similar to the timebending technique, Time Recordance. When you perform the song, the actions you’ve made at anytime between then, to when you perform the song again, will be recorded using holographic illusions of yourself. My scans show that you can make up to three clones of yourself, Master. I’d suggest you keep track of your movements whenever you’ve played the song.”_ With that said, Fi went back in the sword.

**You’ve learned the _Elegy of Emptiness_! Use this song to create holographic clones of yourself! While these clones are intangible, any actions they make are as physical as if YOU were doing them! Which you did! ;D When these clones finish their sequence, they start over again! Just make sure you keep track of them. To disable all your clones, either leave the room or deactivate them yourself.**

Cheren and Merida climbed the ladder out of the pit, and then climbed the new ladder to the upper doorway. They were brought to a slightly wide room, in which a small pit separated them and the next path. Granted, it was a fair distance for the Pirate Sail, except that a huge fence ALSO obstructed the parallel ledge. But along their ledge were two crystal switches; too far apart for a spin attack, but Cheren and Merida did like usual and struck them both simultaneously. Despite this, nothing at all seemed to happen, and the switches’ lights went off about a millisecond later.

The two looked around after a while and saw _another_ crystal switch on the ceiling. Obviously, they couldn’t hit all _three_ at the same time, so Cheren had to try out his new ability: he strummed the Elegy of Emptiness, and when his body started to glow, he took aim and shot an arrow at the ceiling switch. He played the song again, and at the same time his clone shot the switch, Cheren and Merida both struck a switch, and the fence fell down to make a bridge to the other path. There also happened to be another small hole, leading into that same pit. They saw there was ground below there, specifically a small staircase, so they decided to hop down.

They were now underneath the fallen fence, and they saw there was a an opening in the wall below the ledge they were just on. Cheren launched his Hookshot to the bottom of the fence and pulled himself on, giving him a view of the small chest inside the opening. The slope before it looked slippery, so that would probably prevent them from dropping in there beforehand. Now that he was on the fence, he could Hookshot over to the chest and stand on the stable foothold. Inside the chest was another Stray Fairy, and once they had it, they used the small stairway to jump back onto the parallel ledge (they figured those stairs were deactivated beforehand).

They made a left turn down the passage, and saw their way was blocked by a _very_ long Majora block, made of steel. Cheren turned into Slag and tried to push the huge block, but it was apparently too heavy for him. Cheren turned back to a human and played the Elegy of Emptiness, then reverted to Slag’s form to begin pushing the block. Afterward, he changed back and played the Elegy again, changing back to Slag so that he and a Slag clone could push the block together. Their combined strength was enough to push it into the hole ahead, allowing them entry into the exit.

They arrived at another room that was filled to the brim with swamp water. The room was very dark, but they could vaguely see other parts of the room below the water. Still, there wasn’t any way to get down with all the piranhas, so they watered the Leaf-Boat Plant beside them with the S.Q.W.I.R.T. and used it to float across. Along their way, Lockjaw piranhas were leaping out of the water, munching their sharp teeth rapidly, so Merida had to shoot them with arrows while Cheren moved the boat along with the S.Q.W.I.R.T.. They were able to get to the safe land and leave out the door, coming to a very thin pathway.

They went down a small staircase to an outside area, which was a series of narrow paths through a field of rubble piles. They made their way through to the right, coming to a clearer area, but found that the door was sealed with metal bars. They went back into the maze and made their way beyond the doorway, coming to more disheveled parts of the maze. In one of the dead-ends, they found a crystal switch, but when Cheren hit it, it went off a millisecond later. Cheren suspected there were multiple switches, so he played the Elegy of Emptiness, hit the switch, and then played it again. His clone began to whack the switch over and over again, so Cheren and Merida went off to find the next one.

They found the second switch on a left corner, up on the wall, so Cheren shot it with an arrow (at the same time he heard the other clone hit his in the distance) and played the Elegy again. HOWEVER, since he was just wandering through that maze beforehand, after he had already activated the previous clone, his second clone was following in his tracks. Cheren face-palmed and shot the switch with an arrow before making a THIRD clone; but he had to shoot the switch when he heard the ringing from the first clone’s switch. With that, the duo made their way across the maze and eventually found the third switch in the corner of some rubble. Cheren couldn’t make any more clones, so he hoped this was the last one. When each of his clones struck their switch, Cheren immediately struck his at the same time. His switch stayed alit, so he figured that all the others were lit as well.

They heard the metal bars opening in the distance, so they hurried through the maze as quick as they could. The door brought them to a small ledge that was over the room with the parallel-sided pools; where they pulled the Majora block across using ice. They passed through the passage to the junked room, and from there, they climbed the ladder up through where the turntable was, and soon reached the starting room again.

With the Elegy of Emptiness, Cheren proceeded to hit the first of the four switches, then played the song again before walking to the second switch, and striking at the same time as his clone. He played the song again (he was gonna be out of breath by the end of this dungeon), and both clones were hitting their switch at the same time. Since there were only two more, Cheren and Merida struck the remaining two by their selves, and with all four crystals hit simultaneously, they all alit as the central floor flipped over, revealing a Time Block on the other end. They wondered where the Timeshift Orb could be found, but Merida indicated a small platform in the northwest portion of the area. It was short enough to jump onto, so Cheren hopped up and found the Timeshift Orb.

The Uno boy picked it up and threw it in the Time Block as it began to glow. They stood before the Time Block as Cheren performed the Song of Time. (End song.)

_Doo-doooo, doo-DOO-doooo, do, do-do-DOO-Doo, do-do-DO, do, do-do-dooooo._

The operatives shielded their eyes as the Block of Time swallowed them in a column of blue light. However this temple was in the past was about to be unveiled to them.

**Heavenly Ruin; 800 years in the past**

The brightening blue light faded away, and Cheren and Merida stared around in confusion. The sky looked the same as it did before… but when Cheren took a few steps forward, he found himself suddenly wobbling on the edge of the temple. “Whoooaa-whoooa-WHOOOAA!” His heart filled with fear and panic as he fell, his eyes fixed wide on the endless chasm of clouds that lay below him.

“GOTcha!” Merida dashed and fell to her front as she gripped Cheren’s right hand in both of hers. Cheren looked up at the Scottish girl’s face with extreme gratitude and relief as she hauled him back up onto safe ground. She got up and helped Cheren to stand, the boy brushing himself before they both stared over the heavens. Their eyes widened with amazement. Before them lay a vast realm of gray, glum clouds, below them, to the side of them, and high above them. The Heavenly Ruin was hovering high above the heavens. (Play “Stone Tower Temple (Inverted)” from _Majora’s Mask_.)

“Whoooa…” Merida still couldn’t believe her eyes. “The temple really DID use to hang in the heavens. …Have ya ever seen anything LIKE this, Cheren??”

“Ehh. Kind of. In _my_ world, there’s a place called Skypia. It’s where all these angel people live on floating, solid clouds, and they grow plants there and everything. ...If this temple didn’t end up on the ground, I would assume it’s made out of Island Cloud.”

With the temple arisen from the ground (or never having been ON the ground), it was a lot more clean and rubble-free, and there were also a few more floors to it. Their first destination was a room to the west of there, since it wasn’t a pile of rubble any more. They went in the door, and were immediately sealed in with metal bars. The small room only had a simple Death Armos, except this one had an extra eye on its side. Cheren got around its left side and played the Elegy of Emptiness before shooting the Armos’ side eye. He played the song again so that his clone would keep shooting the side eye, but it only angered the Armos as it tried to smash Cheren.

Cheren led the Armos away, then had to get it to turn so that the clone was shooting the eye. He stood in front of the Armos while Merida got behind, and all three managed to hit the eyes at the same time. The Armos exploded and the door opened as a chest appeared in the middle. It was a big chest, so Cheren expected the fancy lightshow and the item that would come after.

**You got the _Compass_! Blah blah BLAAH, for the one hundredth TIIIME, use it to find STUUUUFF, can I go home now?**

They left the room and headed north of the center, returning to the first turntable room. The northern area of the room was free of the pile of rubble, and the huge turnwheel was clear in their view. The wheel was also stationed over a bottomless pit. Cheren stuck his sword in the table and turned counterclockwise, and the interconnected wheel was turning with it. Of course, this meant that they couldn’t take the secret passage underneath the turntable.

Cheren stopped turning as they approached the ledge and saw the sword-slot on the lowest left area of the wheel. On the upper-left area, there was a cube-shaped slot. Beside them was a teeter-totter for the Sackboy’s hammer, so Cheren had Merida sit on while he turned into Sackboy and slammed the other end. Merida went flying at the wheel, smashing flat against the top-right corner. Her body peeled off, and she flailed her arms frantically as she was about to fall in the clouds. Cheren panickingly changed back to a human and pulled her back with the Hookshot. Angered, Merida smacked the boy hard across the face, saying she hopes boys aren’t dumb like that in the future.

Cheren climbed back up to turn the turntable again so that the sword-slot was facing the upper-right direction. Merida got on the seesaw again so that Cheren could fling her over, and she quickly stuck her sword in the slot and hung on. She saw that the top-right side had an opening with a blue switch and decided to hop off and stand on the switch. A door that was by the left side opened, but when she got off, the metal bars sealed it again. Merida stuck her sword in the wheel so that Cheren could turn her to the left side, where a small box sat beside the barred door. Cheren turned the wheel some more so that Merida could stick it in the cube-shaped slot on the wheel, then turned so that Merida could stick her sword back in the sword-slot.

He turned to let Merida off by the switch, then turned to let Merida grab the box. She placed the box on the blue switch and kept it down so the door would open. Cheren was going to turn Merida beside the door, but he checked his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy in the southern part of the room. He turned around and saw there was a wooden panel high up on the wall, and the catapult was apparently facing it. He grabbed Merida down with the Hookshot and had her sit on the opposite side of the catapult and launched her over, successfully breaking her through the wood into a small chamber where a treasure chest sat. She opened the chest and retrieved the Stray Fairy inside, going back down to join Cheren.

Cheren turned the wheel to launch her to the sword-slot again, and let her off beside the left opening before using his Pirate Sail to float himself beside her (but looking back, he could’ve used the Sail for BOTH of them). They went in the door and saw they were on a ledge over the two-sided pool room again; along the right wall. But now that they were in the sky, the pools were gone, and it was just a bottomless chasm of clouds. Before they jumped down, Cheren looked on his map and saw there was a Stray Fairy in the hidden passage; below the turntable. They jumped down to the starting ledge of the room, but the hidden passage was sealed in this time. Cheren banged his sword against the wall, but it remained solid, blocking their entry. Cheren pinched his nasal bridge in annoyance and told Merida to wait there. The ledge where they just came from had a Hookshot target; which was apparently crumbled in Cheren’s time, and he used it to get back up as he made his way to the Time Block.

Cheren traveled back to the future by himself and got to the passage below the unscrewed turntable. The Stray Fairy was located under the small platform at the beginning of the room; but all that was under there was rubble. Cheren used a M.A.R.B.L.E. to blow the rubble away, and a chest was unveiled underneath. Cheren retrieved the Stray Fairy inside and aggravatingly returned to the past where Merida waited.

Cheren pulled the girl back onto the ledge with the Hookshot so the two could float safely to the middle platform using the Sail. From there, they used the Hookshot to latch onto the target over the opening on the parallel wall, and entered the door that would lead to the rubble pile maze. In this time, however, the rubble was long gone, and they were between towering walls in an expansive field overflowing with monsters; Stalfos and Fatblin standing guard at posts, with Bulblin waiting atop the wooden pillars. There were so many enemies in the room, and so many other obstructions, they wondered if they could handle them all.

But seated a few feet away, in front of some crates, there was a small chest. They expected it to be either a Stray Fairy or a Small Key, but instead, it was a Rumble Ball. Cheren exchanged a wondered look with Merida as he stuck the ball in his Giant’s Mask. Merida immediately hurried to the back corner as Cheren stuck the mask on, watching as the boy grew into a tremendous giant once again.

The transformation dizzied Cheren again, and it was still hard to comprehend being so big. The wide-open outside area was so small, and the enemies looked like little ants. At his size, he was surprised he didn’t make the whole temple collapse all on his own. …He felt like he was actually BIGGER than the temple. The sounds of tiny, panicky screams were caught in his humongous ears, and below him, the Bulblin were firing fire arrows at his pants—they were MUCH too small to set them on fire—and itty-bitty Stalfos trying to pierce his rubber shoes. Cheren smirked, feeling an immense surge of power in his bigger form, as he happily started to stomp his feet and squish any little demon he saw.

Taking down simple enemies was easy enough as it is, but it never felt more fun. Cheren was wiping out hordes of them in seconds, and all it took were the bottoms of his soles. He was stomping on all of the blockades as well, so by the time he was done, the room should be more clear for travel. When he was done stomping all the demons, the mask seemed to have a bit more power inside it, but there was nothing left to stomp. However, when he looked above to his right, he saw there was a tiny platform hovering several hundred feet above the walls. It was too high for him to see what was on it, but Cheren figured he could lift Merida up there.

He saw the tiny princess pressed against the corner, not wanting to be caught in his stomping spree, and bent down to hold his pinky finger beside her. Even though the finger was little, it was huge at Merida’s height, and there was enough space for her to stand on his nail. Cheren gently lifted the princess up and held her beside the platform, where she opened a treasure chest containing a fairy. He let Merida onto his finger and carefully let her off by the ground, just in time for the Giant’s Mask to wear off. Once Cheren shrunk back to his normal form, he was filled with disappointment at not being able to squish anything. Merida gave him a comforting pat, but she looked like she was happy to see him in his powerless form. Before they walked on, they took notice of a strange pattern that was lined up on the east wall. It was the symbol of a sun, a moon, a cloud, and a lightning bolt. They weren’t sure what it was about, but they noted the pattern just in case.

With that done, they went up the small staircase to the room that was filled with piranha water. The water was gone now, so they were open to a lower area of the room, with the bottomless chasm looming underneath. They headed down a staircase and saw that their only way through was a locked door along the right side. They observed the room a little more and saw an eye switch was stationed alongside the platform the staircase led down to. Cheren shot the eye, and a Hookshot target appeared above the ledge where they _first_ came into that room. Cheren launched the Hookshot and pulled them up, and they entered the door to the post-mini-boss room.

They were on the opposite side of the long Majora block, which hadn’t been pushed down yet since they were back in time. They had a view of the pit it was pushed into, and there was another opening in the wall with a chest inside. Cheren hopped into the opening and retrieved the Stray Fairy inside the chest. He then hopped back to Merida as they went back in the room with the locked door.

Since they couldn’t find anywhere else to go, they decided to return to the room with the (nonexistent) parallel pools. They jumped to the central platform to study the map, and saw that there was another part of the temple far behind and underneath the southern part of this room. Merida held on Cheren as they glided down using the Pirates’ Sail taking land on a small ledge where a door sat. They entered a room with a few Fire Keese flying around, and a muscular, floating stone creature, colored a fiery yellow, with a triangle-shaped head and grinning, freaky face, guarding an opening with a treasure chest in the middle.

Cheren first shot down the Fire Keese, but when he tried to approach the Fouch, the grinning monster sent him flying back with a fist of fire. There was a huge icicle hanging above the Fouch, so Cheren shot it down with an arrow. It stuck over the monster’s head as it looked around confusedly, but when Cheren tried to approach, it knocked the boy back and smashed the icicle on its head. Another one respawned over the Fouch, but Cheren knew it wouldn’t work that easy. He saw the icicle was attached to a round contraption, and another icicle was frozen at the top part, facing upward.

They knew there had to be a turntable somewhere. There was a ledge above the room’s entrance, and a square-shaped tile on the floor below it; similar to what lifted Cheren to the Dungeon Map. In the right corner of the room, there was a Hookshot target at the bottom of a part that stuck out. Cheren latched himself to the target, and it was pulled down, causing the floor tile to lift up. He let go of the target so the platform would lower, letting Merida get on as he latched the target and raised the platform again. Merida stuck her sword in the turntable that was up there, and the device that held the icicles turned as well.

Cheren shot the first icicle down on Fouch’s head, and Merida turned it quickly so he could shoot down the second one. The second icicle pushed the first through Fouch’s body and destroyed him, allowing Cheren to get the Small Key in the chest. They went outside the room, standing once more on the small ledge over the abyss of clouds. There was a patch of dirt with a small plant beside them, and Cheren watered it with the S.Q.W.I.R.T. to make the Peahat grow. Cheren and Merida latched on the floating plant with the Hookshot so it could carry them back to the central platform in the pool room.

They hurried back to the former-piranha room and went in the locked door, coming to a small, dark hallway with several strange black holes along the floor. They were a little worried at the sight of the holes. Cheren quietly stepped forward, having his sword ready in case a monster would come out, but when he was just inches away, nothing popped out. He shrugged toward Merida, who shrugged back as they walked through the hall with no problems. They had to make a left turn before reaching the door, but it was sealed with metal bars, with a blue switch beside it. They returned to the start of the room, and saw there was a crate placed beside the door.

The minute Cheren picked it up, a long, shadowy hand, with a purple outline, rose from each of the holes. Merida walked out first and defended Cheren as the Holemasters tried to swipe the box. One of the shadowy hands managed to grab her blade as she tried to yank away, but she was able to flip over and slice the top of the hand, swiftly zipping back and forth to cut the other hands away from Cheren. They were able to reach the switch as Cheren put the box down, opening the door.

This door led to the first piranha room they came to; with the tunnel, but they were on the floor that used to be _under_ the water. A trio of Like-Likes roamed around this floor, but the duo easily shot them away with arrows. A Hookshot target sat on the left ledge’s wall, so they latched their selves on and got up. They entered the south door on that ledge and came to the room with the second turntable. As expected, the wheel along the wall turned as well when Cheren turned the table. All the wheel had was an open spot, revealing strange symbols that were aligned around the wheel.

As they turned and studied the symbols, they noticed that two of them were a sun and a moon. They recalled the pattern outside; sun, moon, cloud, bolt, so Cheren had Merida shoot each of those in order as he turned. After shooting them in the right pattern, the barred door on the east side of the room came open. They went in and came out on an outside area, standing on a pathway over the cloudy abyss. They stood on a small ledge beside a grappable ledge; with Snapdragons below and under it, like usual, except there was only one portion of ledge, while the rest was a gap.

There was a turntable in the middle of their ledge, and when Cheren turned it, the cliff portion moved toward the right. He moved it back and let Merida grab on first, moving the ledge slowly so she would stop by the Snapdragon. She sliced the Snapdragon when it popped out, and did so with the others as Cheren moved her along. She dropped off over the next foothold, where another turntable sat, and Merida used it to move the ledge back over to Cheren. The Uno boy grabbed on and let Merida bring him over; it was easier since the Snapdragons were already gone.

Another chasm separated them and the next foothold, but there were two pointed branches sticking out from the wall. Beneath their foothold was a small ledge with a Rearrangement Pad. Cheren turned into Sackboy and knelt down to get an overview of the area. On the roof of the temple, there were two plums, so all Cheren had to do was stick them onto the branches, and they were able to jump across. Next, there was another turntable and a small grappable ledge, except this one had more room, but it still had to be moved. There were also several Security Beamos facing the ledge from different directions.

Cheren decided to get on first and have Merida move him. The first laser came from the wall, so Cheren hung on to the front of the ledge and passed by undetected. The second laser came from above the front, so Cheren climbed around to the side and got past. The next one was also from the wall, so Cheren held the front again, but the fourth laser was also close by, and pointed down at the front; the space between the two was as long as the grabbing ledge. Merida had to move the ledge slightly, giving Cheren enough space to climb to the side, without touching the previous laser. He managed to slip past, and took land on the foothold. Once again, there was another turntable, and Cheren had to repeat the process with Merida.

They entered the door at the end and came out on a ledge above the spike floor room. They jumped down and saw that the rows of walls and chains were now moving sideways along the ceiling, slipping into slots on the parallel walls. They didn’t quite understand how the contraption worked, but regardless, Cheren had Merida sit on the teeter-totter and turned into Sackboy. They waited until a chain was about to come in the middle, and Cheren launched Merida quickly so she could grab ahold when it came. As the walls were moving along, she had to swing to the next chain quickly, and then had to Wall Jump her way down the next set of moving walls.

When the gap was clear, she kicked over and narrowly kicked off the bottom of the next row, then managed to reach the chain and swing off onto the safe foothold. From there, she saw the eye switch moving with walls and shot it. Rather than collapse onto the ground, all of the rows lowered their selves, as well as some platforms for Cheren to get over. Cheren had to swing and Wall Jump across himself now, but was able to make it to Merida.

They came to the room that was previously flooded with rubble, where Cheren had to use the ninja to leap his way through. Now it was a lot more wide open, with most of it being the endless chasm, and the only footholds being the one they started on and the parallel foothold with the Warp Gate and big door. There were a few Hidden Leaf symbols around the room, too. Cheren leaped to the one over the edge on the right, and from there he hopped to the one below the upper foothold and climbed on.

It turned out, the big door they had entered the mini-boss room was the Boss Door. He didn’t understand at all how the _Boss Door_ of all doors had its lock rusted, but he didn’t push it. Parallel to the Boss Door, there was a barred door. Cheren decided to look for clues and hopped down to the Leaf symbol by the lower ledge. To his slight shock, the symbol opened a compartment when he grabbed on, and he struggled to look above and behind it to notice there was a crystal switch. He decided to check out the others; the one under the upper ledge had nothing, but the one near the ceiling above the first foothold opened to reveal an eye switch, and the one in the western corner had an eye switch, too.

He hopped down beside Merida and played the Elegy of Emptiness in his human form, then changed back to hop over and hold open the first hatch. He held for a few seconds and hopped back, played the Elegy again, then hopped to the Leaf symbol in the corner. While he held it down, he had a perfect view of the crystal switch unveiled by his first clone, and proceeded to throw a shuriken and strike the switch; of course it went off instantly like usual. He hopped back beside Merida and played the song a third time, then hopped to hold down the symbol above the entrance.

When he finished, he played the song for the last time, and all three clones were holding open a hatch, and the second clone was striking the crystal switch. Cheren leaped back to the upper foothold and switched places with Merida with the Warp Pad. With Merida on the higher floor, she had a view of the eye switch above the entrance. Cheren reverted to human and aimed at the corner eye switch, and both loosed an arrow at their switches at the same time as the second clone struck the crystal switch.

The barred door opened, and Cheren hopped up beside Merida as they went in. It was just a long, narrow column going downward via ladder; but instead of the ladder, they just dropped down and used the Pirate Sail. They then entered another door, which sealed with metal bars behind them, trapping them on a skinny, fenced bridge with an Eyegore on the other side. The Eyegore awakened and stomped toward the kids, shooting lasers that Cheren bounced away with the Mirror Shield. There was no room to run behind it, but there were Hidden Leaf symbols on the ceiling.

Cheren changed back to ninja and grabbed hold of the barred ceiling, easily climbing over the monster and dropping behind. Merida shot his eye, making its butt-mouth pop open, and Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside to destroy the monster. The barred doors on both ends opened, and Cheren and Merida entered the next room. (Pause song.)

Again, they were sealed inside by metal bars. The room was pretty vast, and rather dim, as they looked around and stepped forward quietly. They sensed a strange presence behind them, looking back and gasping in fright. A giant, smiling face stared at them from the wall, shutting its eyes as it moved down onto the floor in front of them. The face had no skin color of its own, as it seemed to be part of the room itself. It sported a creepy grin as they prepared to battle. (Play the “Mini-Boss” Theme from, guess which game by now.)

 

_Sub-boss: Façade_

The evil face began to move about the floor, coughing energy balls that homed in on the operatives. They were able to dodge them easily as Cheren ran over and shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. into the face’s mouth. The smiling face munched on it for a few seconds before its eyes popped out upon its explosion. Cheren and Merida dealt a teamwork combo against the eyes to deal some damage before the face monster faded away. A few seconds passed before they saw that the monster appeared directly above them, on the ceiling, and was trying to suck them in. Cheren and Merida crouched tight to the ground as the monster tried to suck like a vacuum cleaner, but it failed to catch them and disappeared again.

Façade was now trying to avoid them when it appeared on the floor again, keeping a distance from the two as it spat more energy missiles. Since they couldn’t catch it regularly, Cheren played the Elegy of Emptiness, then shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. forward before playing the song again. His clone began to shoot M.A.R.B.L.E.s in the same place as Cheren ran around and tried to chase the face the opposite way. The face was unknowingly approaching Cheren’s clone, falling into his trap as the clone shot the M.A.R.B.L.E. into Façade’s mouth. His eyes popped out once again, allowing Cheren and Merida to deal the round of blows.

This time, the face monster split up into two faces, so Cheren already knew where this was going. He deactivated his first clone and played the Elegy again, shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. in a random spot, and then played it AGAIN. He had Merida run over and lure the first face toward the clone while he went for the second, playing the Elegy again as he shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. forward. Merida was able to lead the monster over for the first clone to shoot a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside, but the effect wore off after a few seconds. Cheren led the second face over for the second clone, but it was difficult to get BOTH faces to swallow a bomb at the same time. Eventually, both faces took the pounding, and they fused into one face again.

Before they had a chance to attack, the monstrous face began moving along the walls. Its eyes were closed as it launched a series of energy missiles, which the operatives quickly had to avoid, as the monster opened its eyes when it was done firing. Merida shot the right eye, but he breezed it off as his left eye was okay, keeping his cocky smile as he spat more missiles at the duo. They managed to dodge just in time to shoot both eyes at once.

The monster began to weep as a result, its mouth dropping wide open as its tongue stuck out. Cheren hurried over and shot a combo of three M.A.R.B.L.E.s onto the tongue, and when it retracted, the monster’s eyes widened as its face poofed, and popped into nothingness. (Replay “Stone Tower Inverted” theme.)

The metal bars on both parallel doors opened. Cheren immediately ran to the new door and entered the small chamber with the Boss Chest. Yet another lightshow display shone from the chest, but Cheren was able to retrieve his Boss Key.

**You’ve got the _Boss Key_! It has absolutely NO differences, NO changed chest, NO changed name… so why on Earth do we keep telling you? Oh, wait! We’re actually NOT on Earth!! GWWAAAH HAAAH HAAAH!**

“Hm… that was disappointing.” Cheren commented. With that, they proceeded out of the room and back to the bridge. Before heading to the Boss Door, they checked the map to check for Stray Fairies, and saw that the last one was directly above them. It was apparently in a chest on top of the bridge’s cage. They hurried back to the pre-Boss Room (climbing the very long ladder), and Cheren decided to hop off the ledge and use the Pirate Sail to glide down onto the bridge. He was able to make it safely onto the bridge’s cage, and the last Stray Fairy was as good as his.

Conveniently, a Peahat floated beside him, and it began to take him back up when he latched on. He excitedly joined Merida and said, “Swwweet! We’re done!”

“We have ta fight this boss now, don’t we?”

“Yeah. But we have to bring these to the Fairy Fountain first.”

“Uuugh.” Merida eye-rolled. “So we have ta make our way ALL the way back?”

“Nnnnot quite!” Cheren smirked. “I have something that can prevent all that!” With that, the Uno boy summoned Farore’s Wind, and stationed it beside the Boss Door. “And since we’re already in the past, we can warp to your town!” He then stood beside Merida and played the Song of Soaring, and they were went flying away. (End song.)

**Outside the would-be Ruined Catacombs**

Amongst the ruins beside the Lake DunBroch, they discovered an old cave that led to the Fairy’s Fountain. A yellow aura surrounded the fountain as the yellow Stray Fairies fluttered about.

Cheren stepped forward and popped his bottle open, allowing the swarm of golden fairies to join with their friends. It wasn’t anything new. The fairies spiraled around the fountain and merged, the operatives shielding their eyes from the flash of light. A portion of water arised from the center, forming a humanoid body, and eventually flashing as another fairy was formed. She wore white raggedy shorts and a white raggedy sleeveless shirt, brownish-gray sandals, and was wielding a bow. She smirked as she aimed a small, pointy arrow at Cheren, and the boy flinched as it launched at him at high speed, and glanced to his left to see it grazed his hair, and stuck into the wall.

The fairy stylishly twirled the bow in her hand, holding it by her hip. “It’s all about aim. Am Ay right?” she spoke in a Scottish accent.

“VERY right.” Merida nodded.

Cheren’s heart was still racing after almost being pierced. “Ehh, heheheh.” He merely chuckled nervously.

The fairy kept her smile as she approached the Uno boy, walking around him casually. “Ye’ve been to many places, Ay can feel. And yet, it feels as though you haven’t been anywhere yet.” She stopped in front of him and looked at him. “Ay’m Ira. …Like Ireland! But don’t let it confuse ya, Ay’m Scottish.”

“Eh heh!” Cheren smiled. “I get it!”

“Ay know. I can see a lot in yer mind.” She smirked. “We fairies are good at that, ya know. Ya’ve been on _many_ adventures. With friends, too. Ya’ve had happy times with ‘em. Like with this little lass here.”

Cheren and Merida exchanged slight glances, and blushed a little.

“But Ay can sense bad times, too. Ya’ve had with ‘em, aye?”

“Um… aye.” Cheren spoke, feeling upset about his latest moment with Alt. Sector V.

“It’s reasonable ta feel with them at stuff. But ya must remember the good times, too. As years go by, nothin’ lasts forever. Even this land, for example. One day, it will fall. Whether it be by the undead army, or natural extinction, a land comes to its end. But you shouldn’t forget this land. Ye must remember it for what it was. And ye must remember yer friends, too. Remember what times ya had together. Because ye never know what may happen.”

“Yeah…” This almost reminded Cheren of having to leave everyone behind to come _here_. Even though Panini ended up coming, there were a lot of people he was hoping to see again. …And he wanted to make up with the Alternate Sector V, too. Since he’s been here, they’ve been his only friends, almost, and he felt bad about yelling at them.

He looked up when Ira rested an arm on his shoulder. “Don’t feel bad. I’m sure they want ta be yer friend, too. But right now, Ay’m sure ye have business teh do.” She said as she walked away. “But ta help ya along the way, Ay’ve concocted this for ya. Have at it.” The fairy faced her eyes firm on Cheren as she made movements with her hands. Finally, she threw her arms toward him, clutching the air tight in her hands as Cheren felt a strange compression. He found himself surrounded in a blue, diamond shield, which shrunk down in front of him and encased an ocean-blue sphere. Cheren lightly held the diamond and stared at it in wonder.

**You’ve got _Nayru’s Love_! The love of the ancient goddess shall protect whoever wields this! Wear this over you, and you’ll be invincible for a short time! But it can only be used once per battle.**

Ira opened her eyes and smiled at Cheren again. “Never doubt your friendships with people. And always keep them in mind. Nothing is stronger than Time. Because Time is made up… of memories.” And with no other words, the fairy closed her eyes in peace, fading back into the sparkling fountain.

“…What does _that_ mean?” Merida asked, confused at that last statement.

Cheren chuckled. “It’s a long story.”

**Back inside the temple; in the heavens**

“Fin-al-LY.” Cheren exclaimed exasperated as he opened the Boss Door. They had used Farore’s Wind to warp back to the temple, eliminating the need for a second trip through. “I never have to collect Stray Fairies a-GAIN.”

“Ya still haven’t told me what that fairy was about.” Merida demanded as they entered the Boss Door.

“Ehhh, they’re guardian spirits that work with the Giants. And each of them represents some kind of moral, that represents the land or somethin’. I’ll tell you later; let’s just beat this guy.”

They were back in the room where they fought the Garo Master in the future. With the temple in the sky, instead of a dirt field, the wide, round circle was just a gaping hole, leading to the endless abyss of clouds. The two walked around the chasm for a few minutes, but no sign of a boss made itself known. They were kind of worried that the monster would randomly POP up out of the hole and scare them to death. They decided to look away to test this theory, Cheren’s eyes shut tight in fear as he exTREMELY anticipated this, while Merida didn’t seem worried at all. Despite Cheren’s obvious signs of fear, the boss didn’t show up at all.

They turned and peeked down over the edge, staring into the cloudy abyss. Since the boss didn’t show up, Merida came up with a crazy idea: “Maybe we have ta JUMP.”

Cheren’s eyes widened. “Are you NUTS?? No WAY we’ll survive a fall like that! Even if there IS some kind of hidden ground.”

“Hmmm… well, Ay was goin’ ta die, anyway. See ya there.” With that, Merida unhesitantly dove over the edge, falling fast toward the abyss.

“W-WAIT!” Cheren tried to stop her, but it was far too late. “…Well, I’m not lettin’ Panini’s ancestor beat me. …I mean, Thomas’s.” With that, Cheren dove over the edge as well.

The kids kept falling and falling, and the temple drew further away from their vision, eventually disappearing into the gray, gloomy clouds. They were surrounded in gray and white, and no matter how far they fell, they didn’t seem to get anywhere beyond the clouds. But suddenly, they collided with a soft ground. They appeared to have landed in a vast field of solid clouds, but it was hard to tell since it was so foggy. However, there appeared to be several pieces of ruin scattered around the cloud.

Cheren and Merida stood close to each other, back-to-back with their bows and arrows raised. The ground, er, Island Cloud quaked beneath their feet all of a sudden, and they exchanged curious glances. Another quake, and they nearly fell over, the two keeping their guard raised. A few more stomps were heard, and in the distance, and yet very close, the silhouette of a tremendous being stepped closer, glowing eyes glaring at them from its head high above. The kids were curious if this was the Giant, still in his regular form, only possessed. However, he stepped into whatever little light they had in there, and was revealed to be an enormous skeleton demon, with armor, a Viking helmet with horns, and swords in both hands.

The duo was slightly stunned by his appearance, but didn’t let it faze them as they readied to fight. The massive skeleton unleashed an underworldly roar that echoed across the heavens, yet it didn’t seem that loud to their ears. (Play the “Boss Theme” from _Rayman 2: The Great Escape_. (Not the N64 version. :P))

 

_Boss fight: Gigantic Masked Colossus, STALGOD_

The colossal Stalfos stomped toward the kids slowly as Cheren and Merida hurried around him. The skeleton beast kept his gaze on them as he raised his left blade, and swung down, the tip of the blade missing by a few inches as they ducked. The Stalgod raised its right foot and attempted to smash them, but they easily dodged as Merida aimed up, and loosed an arrow straight at his left eye. _“OOOOOOoo…”_ The Stalgod seemed to be hurt, but he shook it off like it was nothing. He stabbed his right sword down at Merida, but the girl dodged and ran underneath him, searching for a weak spot on his back. She spotted an opening where his back was exposed, and three colorful gemstones were brimming. Stalgod turned and saw the girl behind him, turning as he kept his fearful glare.

Cheren hurried beside his friend, and both jumped back to avoid the jabbing of his right sword. Since he seemed to be weak in the _two_ eyes, this marked an obvious weakness, and both operatives exchanged nods as they aimed their bows, and launched an arrow into separate eyes, with Cheren’s in the left, and Merida’s in the right. Blinded in both eyes, the monster roared with pain, stomping and swinging his swords aimlessly. Eventually, he fell to his knees and gasped for breath (they questioned if a giant skeleton HAD breath), and they immediately hurried behind to have a view of his weak spot.

Cheren shot one of the emblems with an arrow, and it zapped off, but came back to life one second after. Obviously, this would call for the Elegy of Emptiness, so Cheren proceeded to play it. He fired at the upper gemstone, then played the Elegy again. A Cheren clone appeared and shot at the upper stone, at the same time Merida shot the left one and Cheren shot the right. The colossal skeleton screamed as a glowing, green ball shot out of his back and landed by Cheren. Cheren picked the Rumble Ball up and stuffed it in his Giant’s Mask, and Merida hurried away as Cheren put the mask on, and grew to his tremendous giant form.

The Stalgod recovered from his pain at the same time, standing to glare at equal height with the Uno boy. Cheren and Stalgod clashed their tremendous blades, but whereas Stalgod’s blades were much smaller, Cheren succeeded in dealing a number of hits against the armored bone man, knocking off several pieces of armor. They both swung their blades and began to push against the other’s, but Cheren’s Giant Mask unfortunately ran out of power, and he shrunk back to normal size. The Stalgod tried to stomp on him, but he avoided and stared up at the giant. The armor on his knees has been cut open, as was his belly, exposing his bare boney areas. On each of those areas, there appeared to be another glowing gem with a sword slot, so the two had an idea what to do next.

First, the duo shot him in his eyes again, and he fell to his knees as he shut his eyes tight. With his knees at ground level with them, Cheren ran to the left knee, while Merida took the right, and both stuck their swords in the slot and turned them at the same time, yanking them out like screws. Stalgod got to his feet and began hopping around frantically in pain. From their point of view, the giant looked silly while he was doing so, but they had to dodge and duck quickly as it swung its tremendous blades.

The giant opened its mouth wide and released a swarm of five Blue Bubbles, which began shaking their mouths frantically as they flew at the operatives. Cheren bounced the first couple back with his Mirror Shield, then sliced them in half, while Merida couldn’t shoot them with her bow. The Scottish princess ended up taking a hit, and a blue cloud surrounded her as she was rendered defenseless. Cheren disabled and wiped out the remaining three Bubbles, but they ducked quickly when Stalgod’s blades came again. They were impatiently waiting for Merida’s curse bubble to go out, and it did just when the Stalgod brought its foot down in attempt to smash him.

Cheren and Merida shot its eyes and brought it to its knees again, and they hurried to its backside, where Cheren played the Elegy of Emptiness. He shot the top gem afterward, and then played the song again, so that, he, Merida, and his clone could shoot a gem at the same time. Another Rumble Ball dropped from the giant, and Cheren stuffed it in his Giant’s Mask to grow into… well, a giant. The Stalgod growled angrily at the Uno kid and both began to clash their blades in a thundering duel. In the conflict, Cheren managed to get more blows off of the monster, knocking the armor off his chest, his shoulders, and his back.

Cheren shrunk back down to normal as he and Merida dodged his incoming sword-stab. As they ran from the giant again, they wondered how they could get to the large gems on his belly and chest. When he fell to his knees, they weren’t low enough to reach, and Cheren apparently can’t hit them while he’s big. The two ran around the giant to search for a way, and saw that his knees had _other_ weak points on their undersides. Before they could get a shot at the glowing gems, the giant turned around and quickly stabbed its sword in the ground, trying to hit them. As a result, his sword seemed to have gotten stuck, and they were given the perfect opportunity to run around while he tried to get it out.

Merida ran by the left knee and fired, while Cheren shot the right knee’s gem, and the giant flew up in the air a little as it plopped down on its back. The two quickly ran up its arms and onto its front, hurrying down to the belly, where they both had to stick a sword in the gem’s opposite slots. They both turned the gem counterclockwise, popping it out like a screw as the giant jumped to its feet and angrily smacked them off. The Stalgod hatefully began stabbing his blades at the ground faster than ever (but still relatively slow), quaking the cloud-ground as the operatives tried to dodge. The Stalgod stopped stabbing and leaped high above the operatives, and they hurriedly ran away as it came down and created a tremendous quake, knocking the two off their feet. They got up quickly and dodged as he slashed his blades, both operatives taking aim at an eye and loosing an arrow.

Stalgod fell to his knees from the blindness, and the two quickly hurried around to shoot the gemstones on his back. However, with more of his back exposed, he now had _five_ gemstones, having uncovered two more. Cheren had to play the Elegy of Emptiness three times, shooting an arrow at a gem after each time. With three clones each shooting a gem, the other two were shot by Cheren himself and Merida, and the giant screeched as another Rumble Ball came out. Cheren grabbed it, but stuffed it in his pocket for now, not wanting to use it just yet. The Stalgod got back up and swung furiously at them again, the kids dodging like usual. They noticed that there were two more gems on the back of his hands, so they shot at the eyes to make him fall to his knees.

Coincidentally, he also laid his hands on the ground as he fell, allowing them to unscrew the small gems. Merida ran to the left hand while Cheren took the right, both unscrewing a gem simultaneously. The Stalgod got back up quickly, shaking his hands from the pain as he glared at the operatives. Their next target was the huge gem on its chest, so they waited until the Stalgod took a stab with his sword, and got it stuck. Once the Stalgod was stuck, the kids hurried behind and shot his knee-gems with an arrow, causing him to fall back on his back. They quickly ran onto his chest to unscrew the gem together, but it turned out it had _three_ sword-slots. Cheren had to play the Elegy, and afterwards stick a sword in the slot and (fail) to turn it. When he (didn’t) turned long enough, he played the song again, and he and Merida got in their own slots and began to turn, while the clone helped with the third one. The chest-gem popped out of the boney giant, and he angrily swatted them off and got up again.

They dodged a few more of his sword-strikes as they scanned his body for any more weak points. They decided to shoot his eyes and stun him for now, and then Cheren launched his Remote Bananarang to search for another weakness. He flew it above the Stalgod’s neck, and one more small gemstone rested there. However, they couldn’t get it when he was on his knees, nor when he was on his back. There was only one other option: Cheren threw on the Giant’s Mask and grew into his towering self, rapidly swinging his sword at the Stalgod to make him dizzy enough. Cheren then carefully allowed Merida onto his finger, then carefully held her beside the monster’s shoulder. Merida hopped on and ran to the gem behind his neck, sticking her sword in and twisting to make the gem pop out.

The Stalgod shook from the pain, causing Merida to drop and land on the soft Island Cloud, and Cheren dealt another round of blows against the skeleton. Cheren shrunk back to normal as the skeleton suddenly froze stiff and straight, his body parts separating and falling to the ground, his head last. Cheren stared at the fallen skeleton head, its mouth agape, and hurried over, thinking it was time to play the Song of Healing. However, the Stalgod’s severed head suddenly bounced to life, its helmet falling off as it hovered around the air.

The skull-head still wore its angry face as it started to munch munch munch, chasing them around as it did so. The skull moved a lot quicker, so they had to move quick as they aimed and shot its two eyes. The skull was pushed back as it shook the pain off, and coughed out a Rumble Ball. Immediately, the Stalgod shook back to its senses and kept chasing them, but Cheren ran around, grabbed the Rumble Ball, and stuffed it in his mask. Cheren put on the Giant’s Mask and grew to his tremendous size, and from his view, the skull looked like a regular skull now. The angry skull flew to his crotch, and Cheren flinched with pain as the skull snapped his teeth on it. The giant child frantically tried to punch it off, and immediately dealt him a series of blows after doing so, knocking it around like a simple Bubble.

Cheren also noticed the glowing gem that took up the back of its head. He was about to pierce it, but the skull immediately got back up and tried to fly away. Cheren easily kept knocking the skull around with his enormous sword, and when the bodiless skull finally had enough, Cheren flipped into the air, and brought the piercing blade down. (End song.)

**Jungle of the Apes**

_“RRRRRRR-rr-rr-rr-rrrrRRRRrr!”_ As the African apes were calmly going about their business, the Giant’s roar suddenly echoed throughout the land.

**Le Carnivilia**

_“RRRRRRR-rr-rr-rr-rrrrRRRRrr!”_ The amusement park goers stared at the heavens in wonder at the sound of the Giant’s call.

**Holoska**

_“RRRRRRR-rr-rr-rr-rrrrRRRRrr!”_ The wolves’ ears perked at the call of the Giant. By its sound, it seemed as if something great has happened.

**DunBroch Kingdom**

Back in the past, the warriors were in fierce battle with the skeleton army, when the undead warriors began to shake, and suddenly fall down lifeless. Their eyes widened with wonder as rays of light shone onto the land from the cloudy heavens. The clouds had become much more bright, and the only shade of darkness was the enormous shadow of a strange being with its sword into something round. “Mor’du’s carcass… it’s the Giant of DunBroch!” Fergus said with amazement.

From Sector DB’s treehouse balcony, Merida’s would-be suitors recognized the titanic shadow; Macintosh wore a smirk, MacGuffin looked amazed, and Dingwall looked dim as always. “Oi… yer somethin’ else, Kid…” was all Macintosh said.

**Heavenly Ruin**

The gigantic Uno boy pulled his blade out of Stalgod’s skull, and shrunk back to his puny size. He sheathed his sword as Merida ran beside him, staring at the lifeless eyes of the monster. “It mustn’t be fun being a giant if ya have such easy weak points.” Merida commented.

“Well, you can’t be too powerful.” Cheren approached the giant skull and pulled out his Spirit Flute, proceeding to play the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-doooo, doo-doo-doooo, doo-doo, do-do-dooooooo._

The giant skull sparkled with light and vanished, its faces shrinking down into a regular mask.

**You’ve seized _Stalgod’s Remains_! You’ve just freed the innocent spirit that was kept imprisoned within the body of evil Stalgod.**

“…Soooooo HOW do we get outta here?” Merida asked.

“That’ll be up to you to figure out.”

“Why me?”

“Just ‘cause.” With that, the mask swallowed Cheren in light, and he was off to the Spirit World.

 **Spirit World** (Play Giants’ Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

Once again, Cheren stood upon a towering pillar, overlooking a vast realm of grassland and ruin, and columns of water flowing into the sky as the sixth and final Giant stood before him in the distance. “Well… there you have it.” Cheren said simply. “I’ve rescued all of you. So it’s time for YOU ALL to return the favor. You have to do something about him. Okay??”

_“Rrrrooorrrr-rr-rr-rrrRRROORR.”_

_“…Call…us…”_ Fi spoke.

“Call you? Okay then… All that’s left to do is find Majora. And once I do, I’ll call you to destroy him. But… _how_ will I get to you?”

_“RAAAAWWWRRR-raawwwr-rooorrr-ooorr-OOORR-OOOWWWRR.”_

“Um… what?” Cheren looked baffled.

_“RAAAAWWWRRR-raawwwr-rooorrr-ooorr-OOORR-OOOWWWRR.”_

_“It appears to be some kind of song.”_ Fi examined. _“Master, I would suggest pulling out your flute.”_

Cheren did so and held the six sacred pipes by his mouth. Fi made little dancing motions at different altitudes, making different-toned dings. _Ding… doong, doong, Doong, DOng, DONG…_ And again, _Ding… doong, doong, Doong, DOng, DONG…_

Cheren followed with his flute. The pipes were third-highest, third-lowest, second-lowest, third-lowest, third-highest, and then highest. _Dooooo-dooo-dooo-Dooo-dooOO-DOOOOO!_

**You learned the _Oath to Order_! People of the ancient days used this song to summon the Giants in times of crisis. Play this in Majora’s presence, and the Giants will save the day!**

Cheren stuffed the Spirit Flute away and gave a nod. “So this is how. Okay. I’ll look for Majora as quick as I can. …But when I’m done… you think you could help us get back home? I really wanna get back there, too. …I mean… not to sound needy or anything.” As he spoke, Cheren instantly remembered something. “Or better yet… I could take _Majora’s_ route. How _did_ Majora get here, anyway? …Do you know?”

_“RAAAAWWWRRR-raawwwr-rooorrr-ooorr-OOORR-OOOWWWRR.”_

_“…He has… accomplices…”_ Fi translated.

“Accomplices? You mean, there’s someone behind the scenes? Who…?” Cheren didn’t have a chance for an answer, as the blinding light brought him out of his dreams.

**YES!! This dungeon is finally DONE!! I just have one chapter to go, and this story will FINALLY be done!!! Hah, I already have the ending chapters finished and everything! XD Next time, we will search for Majora, and have the Giants deal with him once and for all!! ;D By the way, I wanted to name the boss Stalking, but, I learned that that’s how you spell stalking. XP Hehe, later!**


	20. Operation: Moonfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majora launches his plan to destroy the world! And it seems he had help in reaching this point.

**Okay, everyone! It’s time to find Majora and END this adventure once and for all! We’ll just have a little pre-victory party and be good to go! ;D Ahhh… but what ELSE could be waiting in the wings? ;) Here we go!**

**_Chapter 20: Operation: Moonfall_ **

After Cheren’s victory, the boy awoke once again on the treehouse’s couch. …Although… it wasn’t the couch he remembered. It was harder, and generally uncomfortable. When he got up, he realized he was in Sector DB’s treehouse. “Ahh great, yer awake!” Merida grinned, just coming in to bring Cheren some soup. “You’ve been out all night. It’s mornin’ now, so the others aren’t here yet.”

Cheren smiled and proceeded to eat the soup.

“When we beat the monster, the war sorta ended. The whole town is celebratin’. You oughta come down. Yer sorta the town hero, actually. When I carried ya home, Ay told me parents that Ay was kidnapped by the monsters, and ya came to save me, and ended up gettin’ conked on the way. Of course, it’s not an excuse Ay’m usually _fine_ with, sooo… ya owe me.” She smirked.

“Heheheh!” Cheren laughed. “Maybe in the future.” Cheren reached in his pocket and pulled out the remains of Stalgod. “But I really should get home now. With all the Giants rescued, I’m probably only a few Hookshot launches away from saving Miyuki.”

“Ahh, come on, Chereeen!” Merida whined, playfully punching his shoulder. “Ya have time fer a banquet, the future’ll still be there, right?”

“Hmmm… well, okay. But not for too long, though.” _I wanna save the REAL partying ‘til AFTER I beat Majora._

“If ye say so.”

“Um, actually that reminds me, do you guys possibly grow any… special flowers around here? Any type called ‘Ancient Flower’?”

“Hmmm… ya know, we _might_ have somethin’ like that in the garden outside West Gate. Ay could ask the guards to bring one for you.”

“That’d be great.” Cheren smiled. “It’s for a friend… sort of.”

“Well, come on!” Merida insisted, standing up excited. “Let’s go meet everyone!”

“Ha, race you!” With that, Cheren and Merida began their excited dash to the castle.

**DunBroch Castle Grand Hall**

“Und did Ay ever tell you ‘bout the time Ay fought with Tralfolgor the Terrifying?” King Fergus asked as they were all gathered at the dining table. There was old Scottish music in the background, and several warriors were dancing, while Cheren, Merida, and her parents sat at the table, eating various types of meat and other grub. “He was BIGGER than this table! And one of his eyes was replaced with a bull’s horn! He-“

“Honestly, Ay think Dad just makes these up.” Merida whispered to Cheren, the two of them simply tuning the man out.

“Eh, I dunno… he might be recollecting his _own_ KND adventures.” Cheren winked.

“ _My_ dad a Kids Next Door operative? Ay’ll buy that.”

“Oi, Lad? Is this the flower you wanted?” a soldier asked as he brought Cheren a flower with purple petals and a big, golden center.

“I dunno… is it, Fi?”

Fi popped out and answered, _“Master Cheren, I can confirm with 90% accuracy this is the Ancient Flower which Sprocket spoke of.”_

“Perfect! Then I’ll take it!” Cheren beamed as he took the flower.

**You got an _Ancient Flower_! These used to be all over the place! Sprocket will sure love to see this!**

The soldier walked away, and Cheren continued to eat his piece of bread. “…Hey, Merida?”

Merida chewed on some meat and replied, “Hm?”

“I just wanna say thanks.” He said, feeling a little sheepish. “I wouldn’t’ve been able to get through there without you. I guess it turns out… having one person with you makes all the difference.”

“Well, just make sure to tell yer friends about meh.” Merida smirked. “And we’ll keep yer memory alive down here. After all, if yer still around 800 years in the future, ya must be a pretty important guy.”

“Heh, you’re too kind.” Cheren said as he was beginning to walk out. “I’ll tell my friends to come and see your movie.”

“Come back and visit sometime!” Merida yelled, waving as he left, while he waved back. However, a thought occurred to Merida just then. “What’s a movie?”

**Downtown**

_“Shall we return to Sector V’s treehouse, Master Cheren?”_ Fi asked as Cheren walked down the street. _“I believe the Song of Soaring will allow us to warp through the portals as well, Master.”_

“Not yet. There’s something else we gotta get first.”

**By the Powder Keg stand**

At this time, the Happy Mask Man was taking a little stroll down the path through the grassland. Cheren made his way all the way to this area, and was surprised when he ran into him. “Happy Mask Man!”

“Ooh?” the grinning man looked curiously at him.

“I rescued the last Giant!” Cheren exclaimed, feeling very excited. “Did you come here to see it for yourself?”

“…” The man kept his vibrant grin. “I’ve never seen you before in my life…”

Cheren only looked confused as the man walked by him. Before he went further, the Mask Man turned back at Cheren. “You rescued the Giant, have you? Such a task does not come small… Only one with vast courage would want to even try. It seems this land is safe now… thanks to you.”

“Shyah…” Cheren gave a light blush; he really couldn’t take this much praise. He was still confused how the Mask Man didn’t remember him.

“But still… a land must fall… one way or the other. Whether the war was ended or not… the kingdom will see its last days. At least now… it won’t die in vain.” The man’s grin grew. “I shall remember your face… Boy…”

With those last words, the Mask Man walked out into the fields. Cheren thought his glasses were foggy, but the Mask Man soon vanished from his sight, into thin air.

He wiped his glasses with his shirt, but when he slipped them on, the Mask Man was still nowhere to be found. “Hm… weird. Anyway, the frog!” Cheren turned his attention to the nearby pond. He recalled the pond being dead in the future, but now it was full of life, with a little green froggy hopping happily on a lilipad. Cheren slipped on Don Gero’s Mask and spoke to it.

“Oh, hi, Don Gero! Ribbit! I was hoping to see you! Ribbit! I followed the monsters in the time portal—rib—in the hopes of finding you in this time—bit! Now that I’ve met you, I guess I’ll return to my home time, ribbit! Come with me and see me at the show soon!” With that, the frog vanished into thin air.

“Why do they _do_ that?” Cheren asked, totally confused. “Oh well. It’s time to head back.” He pulled out the Spirit Flute and blew the Song of Soaring to be warped out of there.

**Slag’s Fleet**

He made his way to Slag’s Fleet and turned himself into Captain Slag as he entered Sprocket’s room. The hot-hearted pirate was tending to his plants as Cheren presented him the Ancient Flower. “Yarrr, here be what yer lookin’ for, Sprocket.”

“Whoy, Captain!” Sprocket’s eyes beamed with joy as he carefully snatched the flower. “I’s magnificent! Wherever did you get this??”

“Don’t ‘ave doubts in yer fair captain, Sprockey old boy!”

“Oi, I won’t, Captain. I’ll be takin’ _good_ care of this. Here’s your reward, Captain.”

“A pleasure, Sprockey old boy.” Cheren said as he took a brown mask designed like a tiki face. “Should ye need any other favors, just aaask.” _But please don’t._

**You got the _Rain Mask_! Ancient Indian tribes once used this mask to make it rain! Once you wear it, perform a little dance to make it shower onto the withered ground! Just don’t try to ruin anyone’s day at the beach.**

Cheren left Sprocket alone and performed the Song of Soaring, and headed straight for Carnivilia.

**Le Carnivilia**

Cheren returned to Carnivilia (for the hundredth time in this story) and made his way to Lenny’s dunk tank, where the bucktoothed man was impatiently waiting. “Hey, not that I’m rushing you, but I’ve got an empty tank here and not reeling any customers.”

“Yeah yeah, calm down, I’m on it.” Cheren stated annoyed as he slipped on the Rain Mask. Cheren began to make some kind of chant as he danced around, drawing weird looks from nearby park goers. Everyone looked up as the sky began to fill with clouds, and rain poured down in seconds. For some people, it kind of ruined their park day, but for Lenny, he was joyous that his tank was filling with water again.

The rain eventually came to an end when the tank was filled to its required level. “Whoa! I don’t know how you did that, but… my tank’s filled! I can finally start dunking people! …Uh, I mean, getting customers… to be dunked.”

“Heheheh.” Cheren chuckled, giving a disbelieved smirk.

“Still, I’m not really sure if _you_ did that, or if it was just by chance. Oh well. I’ve had this snorkel mask lying around that I don’t need, so… I’ll let you have it!” Lenny grinned as he presented Cheren the aforementioned snorkel and goggles.

**You got the _Snorkel Mask_! No diver can last long without this! …Er, except you. Regardless, with this, you’ll be able to stay underwater a lot longer without air!**

“So, if you end up getting dunked by one of your friends, you won’t have to worry about drowning!”

“Heh. Eat _that_ , Panini.” Cheren smirked. At that instant, he remembered: “Oh yeah! I better check on Panini. There’s still something I need to do, though.”

He walked to Rainier Narboneta’s frog choir attraction, and saw that all the frogs he’s found throughout the journey had returned safely home. However, one of the seven lilipads was still empty. “I’m still missing a frog? Where else could they be, I’ve been to all the Giants’ lands. …Waait…” Cheren beamed, “I remember! Guess we’re stopping by home, anyway!” With that, Cheren played the Song of Soaring again, and returned to the treehouse.

**Cleveland Park**

Cheren returned to the playground just blocks away from Sector V’s treehouse. As he expected, the little grey frog was still hopping happily, ever since they saved him at the beginning of Cheren’s Terminan adventure. Cheren slipped on Don Gero’s Mask and spoke to the froggy.

“Ribbit! Don Gero! You’ve returned RIBBIT! I was just playing with the kids RIBBIT! They’re pretty annoying. I don’t know how anyone puts up with ‘em RIBBIT! I’m going back to Carnivilia. ‘Course, things aren’t much different there RIBBIT! See you around!” With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

“That should be all the frogs! I guess we should meet up with the guys now.”

Fi emerged from the sword and asked, _“Master Cheren, should we not see if Rainier Narboneta has a possible reward?”_

“Naah, it’s probably just a Heart Piece, it’s not very relevant. We’ll get it when we become an actual game. I really wanna check up on Panini.” With that, Cheren hurried back to the treehouse (‘cause sidequests have lost their value).

**KND Moonbase**

Panini was calmly at rest in the Moonbase Hospital. Her wound was wrapped up, but she still only breathed softly as she lay unconscious. While the doctors were checking up on her, Truman Kirman walked in to visit her as well. “Hello, Numbuh Medical-Jargon-57. Is Panini doing alright?”

“’ey, Numbuh 40! Yeah, she’s been fine since last night. We’re wondering why she won’t wake up.”

“I think I know why. It’s because you’re still in charge.”

“Uh heheheh.” The boy chuckled confusedly. “You mind clarifying that for me?”

“Gladly.” Without a moment’s hesitation, Truman grabbed the doctor and slammed him to the ground facefirst.

“Hey, Truman’s going crazy!” a soldier outside yelled. “Grab him! Hnngh-!” Both soldiers were held back by an unseen force. Truman smirked at Miyuki Crystal/Majora behind them.

The possessed child stepped forward and touched the soldiers as their bodies vanished in a flash of light, leaving only their helmets. Miyuki twirled the helmets around in her fingers as they both spoke, _“Good work, my special agent. Infiltrating the Moonbase was much easier with a fellow operative in hand. They would never have suspected I used the special Delightful Serum my cohorts have provided me. You walked in right under their noses.”_

“I shouldn’t take all the credit.” Truman spoke, his face baring a devious look as his eyes brimmed more blue than ever. “These kids are so hyped about their card games and candy that they can’t even think straight. Besides… I never could’ve done so if you hadn’t stolen the soul out of this body.”

 _“You should be amazed you didn’t need a soul.”_ Majora said as he pulled out Truman’s real glasses and dangled them by Miyuki’s finger. _“I’m amazed the Delightfulization had effect on a body with no soul. Of course, I should remember, Delightfulized beings really HAVE no soul. It just makes it easier when their body is empty.”_

“Of course. That’s why we emptied the rabbit girl of her soul.” Truman said, looking at Panini. “Were it still there, she’d be waking up. But it’s not.”

Truman approached the firebender girl and shook her. “Panini? You can wake up now.”

Panini’s eyes shot open, completely blue and lifeless. “Is Master ready to begin now?” she said in a dull, emotionless tone.

 _“Master? You make me feel like-“_ Majora turned around, then turned back, holding a mask of Caesar Clown by his face, _“Shulululululu!”_ He threw the mask away and said, _“With Moonbase’s defenses immobilized, my demons have begun taking over without mercy. With nothing else around to stand in my way, Operation: Moonfall can proceed as scheduled! Continue as planned, while I finish operations.”_ With that, the possessed child left the room.

Miyuki/Majora made their way to the Moonbase’s generator room, where she unhesitantly grabbed the guards’ heads and forced their souls into their helmets. Majora approached the generator and spoke, _“Thanks to Miyuki’s timebending powers, enhanced by my darknessbending, the moon, excluding the Moonbase, has successfully been restored to its appointed state. However, the timebending alone wasn’t enough. It needed a direct touch by my darknessbending. But darkness on the outside will never do. I must channel the energy to the moon where it really matters: the heart. This very device links the treehouse’s roots perfectly with the heart of the moon. By channeling my energy through here, the moon will be touched by my darkness, and it will carry the task it was designed to fulfill from the very birth of creation: **Destruction of the whole world.**_

 _“Ahhh… how it pains me to eliminate… such worthiable adversaries. Demons feed off energy from this planet, and I must take it away.”_ Majora released a sigh. _“Oh well. When I’m done, I shall make an even better home for them. Let us begin… Operation MOONFALL!”_

The demon placed Miyuki’s hand against the tree’s stem, and began to channel the dark energy right down to the roots. 

**Sector V Treehouse… you know which one by now, right?**

Cheren warped back to the treehouse’s balcony and excitedly burst through the door, raising Stalgod’s mask above his head. “Yo, guys! I got the last mask!”

The five Sector V members flinched and looked away from whatever they were doing. “Dude, you scared us!” Celeste yelled as they hurried over to him. “We thought you mighta died by now!”

“Heh, come oooon, guys. I’m not Supreme Leader of my universe for nothin’.”

“So I guess you didn’t need us after all?” Celeste asked.

“Well… not totally true. Let’s just say, I found some help where I went, and… you really can’t get that far without any help. You guys were a bigger deal on my journey than I would’ve thought at first.”

“Well, it’s not like you can swing a vine and shoot a slingshot at the same time.” Harry remarked.

“Or move your own platforms while you’re tiny.” Melissa said.

“Hehehe…” Cheren grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know how else to tell you this… but I was pretty mean to you guys before, and-“

“Apology accepted.” Harry winked. “Now can we get on with this quest and avoid any cheesy emotional scenes? We are still just a kids’ cartoon.”

“I thought we were anime.” Celeste commented.

“Hahaha! The quest is pretty much over! I rescued the last Giant.”

“So are they gonna help you beat Majora?” Thomas asked.

“I… would think so?” Cheren said, confused. “They taught me some kind of song. I wonder if I just play it in front of Majora and they come and stomp him?”

“Well, you’ll have to find Majora first, right?” Melissa asked. “Where is he hiding?”

“Heck if I know. But there’s someone else I wanna see first: where’s Panini?”

“She’s up at Moonbase Hospital.” Melissa replied. “Truman went up to check on her a while ago.”

“We still got her mask, too.” Thomas said as he held up Panini’s Bunny Hood. “But are you really sure her soul’s trapped in here? She was still breathing.”

“Having her soul taken isn’t the same as killing her. Her body may be alive, but she may not having anything controlling it. But if her soul is in there, I can probably bring it back with the Song of Healing. So let’s get up there and wake her up. I’ll bet she wants to join me in taking out Majora!”

“I know I wouldn’t miss it.” Thomas smirked. “Let’s get up to Moonbase! You brought the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. back, right?”

Cheren flinched, putting on a recalling look. “Ooooh… I left it back on DunBroch by accident. It’s the first time I wasn’t dragged to this treehouse.”

“What do you mean ‘this’—oh, never mind.” Harry said. “We’ll use the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. Let’s go, team!”

 _“Incoming transmission from Moonbase.”_ The operatives were interrupted when alarms blared throughout the treehouse.

The kids hurried to the living room monitor as their Supreme Leader, Jeremy’s face came onscreen. _“Sector V, this is Kids Next Door Moonbase.”_

“Duh.” Melissa remarked.

 _“The demons have attacked, we’re requesting immediate back-“_ The screen immediately blanked to static.

“Jeremy!” Melissa yelled, worried.

The static cleared, and Truman Kirman’s face was shown, baring his devious look. _“Hello, Kids Next Door.”_

“TRUMAN??” they were all shocked.

_“I’m no longer the Truman you remember. Rather, the first Truman you may remember. I’ve gone back to my Delightful roots, and I am quite pleased.”_

“You’re… Delightfulized??” Melissa exclaimed.

 _“Yes. We’ve excluded the childish soul from this body, and have replanted a better, delightful one. And I’m not the only one. Many of us have joined Delightfulization. Including one you may be familiar with. Say hello to everyone, Panini.”_ The camera rolled over to show Panini’s emotionless face.

Cheren gasped with horror. “Panini!”

_“The Moonbase is under Majora’s command now. I’m sorry, but his rule is much better. The moon is a far more sacred place to be owned by a bunch of brats. Majora will put this rock to better use.”_

“If it’s so sacred, a demon like Majora shouldn’t control what happens with it.” Cheren said, anger rising inside him.

_“Ahh, but Majora is far more than just your regular demon. He will be this world’s savior. And he will ergo save your world.”_

“What does that mean?!” Cheren demanded.

 _“Talking wastes time. The show is about to begin. The moon’s looking pretty today. Come to the top if you wish to see.”_ With that, the TV switched off.

Everyone hurried to the highest balcony around the top of the treehouse and watched as the moon became shrouded in darkness. It was daytime, so the moon was barely visible, but the evil purple surrounding it made it more noticeable than ever. The purple slowly faded from the moon, and they already noticed the distinct differences: wide, yellow-red eyes, almost like Majora’s, a huge nose, and a mouth exposing terrifying teeth, appeared to form an enormous face. The face’s eyes peered down at the planet below, and it emitted a strange, rumbling sound.

“Heeey… is the moon getting _bigger_?” Kellie asked.

“No, it’s… getting closer!” Harry realized. Indeed the moon was drawing closer and closer, and didn’t stray at all from the Earth’s surface.

“If that thing collides with Earth…” Melissa said, her voice filled with fear.

Kellie gulped and sidled over to Thomas, clutching his arm tight.

“Was this what Majora was planning?” Cheren asked, amazed at the sight.

“Did you hear what Truman said?” Thomas asked. “He said Majora would ‘save’ your world… Does that mean YOUR world will get hit, too?!”

Cheren flinched remembering those words. The Uno boy bit his teeth together, panicking on the inside.

 _“It’s true.”_ Everyone jumped around, finding Miyuki/Majora at the balcony’s stairway. _“This world and Cheren’s world are linked. While the door between worlds is sealed, the road still lies. The moon will implode on this world, and the incredible impact will spread through the tunnel, burning down the door and setting flame to the other world you’re so fond of.”_

“Grrrrr!” Cheren got to his feet and aimed his sword at Miyuki. “Not if I take you out first!” He ran to swing at the girl, but she jumped back and hovered in the air.

_“You would hurt your friend?!”_

“I’m focused on the mask. Not her. I’ll tear that mask apart and STOP this whole thing!”

 _“Like I’ll let you beat me! Come at me, Boy!”_ (Play the Mini-Boss Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Boss fight: Possessed Masked Child, MIYUKI CRYSTAL_

The rest of the operatives stepped back to let Cheren and Miyuki fight. Cheren kept his eye trained on her as she floated around. He pulled his bow out and tried to shoot the mask, but Majora zipped to the side and began to charge a sphere of darkness. “Oh, THIS old thing?” Cheren remarked, remembering this tactic from EVERY Zelda game he’s seen. Majora launched the sphere, and Cheren knocked it back to start this game of midair Ping-Pong. If you’ve played any _Zelda_ game, you know how this goes. (In fact, Nerehc actually did it.) At the end of this little back-and-forth, Miyuki took the hit and sunk to the floor. Cheren dealt his blows across the evil mask, careful not to damage Miyuki’s body.

Miyuki slipped away and took Cheren from behind, binding his arm behind him as Cheren fell to his knees. Cheren tried to pull away and stand, but Miyuki held his arm tight, and Cheren felt his strength decreasing. “Heh…” he panted, “Never knew you were this strong, Miyuki.”

_“Unfortunately, this is Majora keeping you down. Tell me, Boy: do you know how darknessbending works?”_

“Ummm… kinda? Tell me anyway.”

_“Remember darkness is the element that exists inside. It involves pulling forward the negative emotions that lay inside you. For example, the doubt that you would have the strength to push a little girl holding you down. By making the doubt grow, the confidence you would have decreases, and so does your power. You simple humans could never stand a chance.”_

“You forget… one thing…, Majora.” Cheren grunted, keeping a confident smile, the image of Panini’s boot on his little body playing in his mind. “I remember… lifting MUCH heavier things.”

Cheren elbowed Miyuki and knocked her back, grabbing and throwing her against the wall. When she turned, Cheren slashed at the mask, but the possessed child jumped and hovered overhead. Majora started to charge and throw a series of quick Dark Spheres, but Cheren swiftly dodged and bounced some attacks away with the Mirror Shield. Cheren threw his Bananarang, but Miyuki dodged and grabbed Cheren in a Time Brake, reducing him to 1/4th his speed. Thankfully, the Bananarang came back and bonked her in the head, releasing her grip.

Cheren immediately latched Miyuki with the Hookshot and pulled her down, giving him a chance for more strikes at the mask. Miyuki glided back and tossed five dark spheres, but Cheren knocked them all away with a spin attack. Cheren charged at the white-haired girl, but Miyuki leapt, hopped off his head, and hovered back in the air as she charged and unleashed a dark laser. Cheren deflected the laser with his Mirror Shield, but its size was providing Cheren a challenge as he tried to keep it blocked. He tried to redirect the laser up at Miyuki, but the girl dodged to the side and launched another laser, but Cheren was able to block it as it pushed him against the wall.

Miyuki smirked under her mask, seeing Cheren struggling to defend from Majora’s attack. But just as Cheren was about to drop his guard, _“UUH!”_ Miyuki was hit on the side of the head with a pellet, forcing her to stop the attack. The possessed timebender glared to her left, seeing Harry Uno wearing a cocky smirk as he wielded his slingshot.

“Never say the slingshot’s useless!” he smirked.

 _“NNN!”_ Majora was taken by surprise when Cheren suddenly yanked them down with the Hookshot, proceeding to deal blows against the mask. Miyuki slipped away, and as Cheren leapt for a jump attack, Miyuki instantly slowed him in time. The demon-child chuckled evilly, but her arms were suddenly binded by a lasso, looking over and glaring at a smirking Celeste. Miyuki failed to try and dodge Cheren, who was still moving slow, but was able to land a successful strike against the mask, breaking free of the Time Brake.

“Or a dirty rope you find in a closet!” Celeste followed.

Miyuki flew to the air and raised her hands high as she began to channel a larger dark sphere, almost larger than her body. Cheren readied both his sword and shield, wondering if he could bounce it back, but when Miyuki launched it, Thomas jumped in the way and batted the sphere back with his hammer, forcing Miyuki to dodge to the ground. While grounded, Thomas smashed the girl against the floor, twirling his hammer with a victorious smirk. “Need I say more?”

While Miyuki was down, Melissa shrunk herself with her shrink ray and ran up the girl’s sleeve. As Miyuki got back on her feet, she immediately felt the Gilligan girl crawling around under her clothing. _“Err, hey! Get out of there! Those are a girl’s private areas!”_

Melissa stuck out of Miyuki’s shirt collar as the terrifying mask looked down at her. “You should respect her TOO, dummy!” The tiny girl jumped off as Cheren swung his blade and struck the mask. Majora recovered and swiftly dodged Cheren’s following blows, dancing behind him and kicking him against the wall.

“Heeeey Mr.-Mrs. Spooky Mask Thiiiing!” Kellie called cheerfully, drawing Majora’s attention. “Let’s daaance!” Kellie kept a happy, bubbly smile as she began to dance freely around Miyuki in ballet style. The Masked Demon only looked confused as Kellie performed various twirls, her feet moving like the wind. As Kellie danced to the front of Miyuki, she leapt in the air and floated as she did a twirl, finishing her dance with a wide smile as her arms and one leg stretched out.

 _“…Weren’t you going to attack?”_ Majora asked.

“Oh. Okay. HEEE!” With a fierce look, Kellie kicked Miyuki painfully upside the chin, her head bent back with great force as she wobbled backward. Cheren shot arrows through the tips of her shoes and stuck them to the ground. The Uno flipped to her front and dealt a series of slashes against her mask, the arrows eventually coming off as Miyuki slid along the floor on her back, knocked down. (End song.)

Cheren stylishly twirled his sword and sheathed it. “Is that all? You’ve lost your touch, Majora.”

 _“Nnnnnn…”_ the demon was feeling weak.

“I may not be in my normal world… but I still have friends to support me. I just wish I knew that before. Then I wouldn’t’ve gone crazy. But it just goes to show, as long as I have friends, there’s NO ONE that can—“

“Uhhh, hate to cut in on your victory, dude, but we still got THAT to deal with.” Thomas stated, indicating the gigantic moon coming right toward them.

“How the heck can we stop that thing?!” Celeste exclaimed. “You’d have to be a GIANT to keep it back!”

A lightbulb appeared above Cheren’s head. “That’s it! …Where do these things come from?” He took the lightbulb and threw it away. He whipped out his Spirit Flute and said, “This is what that song was for: to prevent something like this!”

“What? You think you can call the Giants?” Celeste asked.

“Only one way to find out. Here it goes!”

_Doooooo dooo-dooo, doooo DOOoo DOOOOO!_

The moment the Oath to Order ended, the earth began shaking tremendously, making it hard for everyone to stand their ground.

 _“What?! What’s happening?”_ Majora asked. _“…Wait. That melody. It—“_

“Uhhhh what’s he so worried about?” Celeste asked.

“I dunno… but if he’s worried, maybe help is on the way.” Cheren hoped.

**Jungle of the Apes**

From the towering treetops of the vast, African jungle, Kerchak and his fellow apes watched as the Jungle Temple brimmed with a powerful light from the distance. “Why temple… glow bright?” Kerchak asked.

“Maybe human… do something.” His wife said.

A powerful beam launched from the temple and soared across the heavens.

**Le Carnivilia**

Booster watched from his tower, as did all the park goers, as the Grand Bigtop brimmed and launched a powerful light into the sky.

**Holoska**

Marketa, her family, and all the wolves from the Mainland stared in awe as the Frosty Citadel launched a powerful beam into the heavens.

**Tortuga Island**

The pirates ceased their partying and stared amazed as a light launched from the island, from the spot where the Pirates’ Grotto would be. _“Oi… blimey…”_ a loyal Slag Pirate was struck speechless.

**The Land of Fire**

Naruto and the people of the Hidden Leaf Village stared as a light launched from the Sarutobi Tower. “Whoa… is that what-?”

**DunBroch Ruins**

Within the vast ruins of the ancient land, the fallen Heavenly Ruin emitted a light that could be seen across the land, launching a beam that alighted the cloudy sky.

**Sector V Treehouse**

The six lights came together in the heavens before the operatives’ eyes. They closed in on the moon, and as they were about to touch, the lights transformed into the Six Giants.

The operatives gaped as the moon rammed the Giants, and came to a complete halt thanks to the Giants’ strength. They looked almost as tall as the moon, and their combined strength was enough to subdue the world’s destruction.

“You know… they’re just like us…” Harry said, eyes fixed on the Giants’ teamwork.

“Yeah… dude, wouldn’t it be AWESOME if we were giant?” Celeste asked.

“I have a Giant Mask.” Cheren said, smiling. “But it won’t work anywhere.”

“At least we stopped the moon for now.” Thomas followed. “I wasn’t looking forward to being smooshified.”

“There’s something I don’t really get about all this.” Celeste spoke.

“Okay, has anyone noticed she’s hogging almost ALL the lines?” Melissa commented.

Harry eye-rolled, “What is it, Cel?”

“How was Majora able to Delightfulize Panini and Truman to begin with? I mean, there’s only one person we know that could HAVE that technology, and that’s-“

“Yours truly.”

Everyone gaped. At that moment, Miyuki’s modified S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovered by the balcony, with a certain silhouetted gentleman standing in the opening. “FATHER!!”

“Uncle… Ben??” Cheren questioned.

“Long time, no see, Cheren.” Father greeted, a smirk under his silhouette.

 _“Ahhh, my dear employer.”_ Majora spoke. _“I was hoping you’d show up.”_

“Employer?” Cheren asked, surprised. “So you’re… Majora’s BOSS?”

“Weeell, I helped him on a few occasions, in exchange for some… commissions.”

“Commissions?”

“Ever since dear granddaddy Malladus got defeated, things haven’t been the same.” Father said, sounding half-depressed. “I lost my job at Evil Adult Industries and lost _all_ respect from my fellow villains. And then that lousy _Brain_ stole it all from me. Malladus died and my own dad decided to retire for good. I fell into such a slump, I got doubt in myself! I wanted to call it quits… but then one, _fateful_ day, I heard a rather interesting tale: the tale of Majora and the Giants of Termina. Apparently, Majora was some wondrous, ancient demon that could make anything happen. I knew that if I could help bring BACK this ancient demon, he would destroy the world for me and HELP ME rebuild it, where adults rule everything and kids are all Delightful! NOOOW who’s got the top spot in the villains list, GUUUYS?!?”

“I don’t understand! That tale takes place in THIS dimension, not our own! Where did you hear about it??”

“From ME.” Another, similar silhouetted figure stepped in the doorway.

Everyone gaped. “ _TWO_ FATHERS???”

“This old man came AAAALL the way to my world from the Termina Dimension!” Father A said, happily patting Father B’s back.

“Using the special Dimensional Transferifyer I designed, using all the Star Dust I gathered around while looking for NIGEL UNO IN OUTER SPACE after he STOLE MY PIPE AND RAN OFF WITH THOSE GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR!”

“I forgot how much he _yells_.” Cheren said.

“I heard that the demon Majora was locked somewhere in the ‘Hyrule’ Dimension, although I didn’t expect to run into a fellow adult who looked exactly like myself!”

“Nor did we expect the demon Majora had already found its own vessel AHEAD of time!” Father A finished. “Thanks to this handsome individual, I was _finally_ brought out of my slump!”

“So you _didn’t_ have anything to do with Miyuki finding the mask.” Cheren deduced. “But why exactly did Majora team up with you?”

 _“Let’s just say, what you said is true. You cannot go far without help.”_ Majora admitted.

“We first made our little deal shortly _after_ he found the original gateway closed.” Father A said.

“That turned up _very_ lucky, for us.” Father B said. “We allowed him the access of our dimensional traveler, if he promised to help us.”

“Sounds pretty simple.” Cheren said, expecting a somewhat better deal.

“Along the way, we offered other services.” Father A continued. “I told him about the Demon State that runs in the Uno Family of my universe.”

“We convinced him to take the souls of your friends and put them through the Delighfuling Process, turning them into zombie slaves that would hide under your operative noses.” Father B explained. “We did that with one of my more _favorite_ subjects, Truman, and enabled Majora to gain _complete_ control of Moonbase Command.”

“You see, Majora _needed_ control of the Moonbase in order to reach its core, where he would channel his dark energy to the moon’s heart. His darkness awakened the true evil that slept within the moon, and that’s what you see ABOVE YOU TODAY!”

Everyone looked up at the terrifying face on the moon, still held back by the Giants’ power. “Father: you have no idea what Majora might do once this is done.” Cheren said. “How do you know he’ll keep his word?”

 _“Personally: I don’t really care.”_ Majora admitted. _“But I have no quarrel against them, and they did help me. I think I’ll entertain them.”_

“As long as it works in our favor.” Father B stated.

 _“Now it’s time we finish our last preparations. Farewell.”_ With that, Miyuki got back up and drifted into the ship. The hatch closed as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. faced up and shot toward the moon. Missiles launched from the shabby camper and hit the Giants, causing them to lose their grip as the moon drifted even closer. As the villains landed inside the Moonbase, the moon’s eyes glowed more evil than ever.

**_“I…I shall consume…consume…consume everything!”_ **

“Noooo! We gotta stop the moon NOW!” Melissa screamed. “Don’t you have another song?!”

“You think I’d be USING it now?” Cheren snapped back.

“Quit arguing, guys! There’s gotta be SOMETHING we can do!” Thomas yelled.

“Oooh-ooh! Maybe we can ask the moon, REALLLY really nicely, to go back in the sky!” Kellie said gleefully.

“I don’t think the moon’s in the mood to listen.” Cheren said simply. “Still… if the Giants don’t work, I don’t know what else we could do.”

“Do what you’ve always done.” Everyone turned at the Happy Mask Man’s teary, joyous voice, his grin the same as it’s always been. The creepy man knelt beside Cheren and spoke, “The Giants can only do part of the work. Remember they are beings made up of Earth’s positive energy. You must give them more strength by joining together, and standing against Majora. Together, with your friendship… the darkness that takes the moon will NOT last long!” his eyes began to tear again.

“In other words, we go up, kick Majora’s butt, and get our Moonbase back?” Harry asked.

“That would be the less cheesy way of saying it.” Mask Man said simply.

“Ah… well, it’s what I’ve been waiting for ever since Seriousman arrived.” Harry started eagerly. Cheren shot him a dirty look that said ‘Really?’. “And now that TWO Fathers are there, that just adds to the butt-kickin’!”

“Kids Next Door, BATTLE-“ Cheren tried to finish.

“HEY!!” Harry stopped him. “… …Ah, go ahead, you’re Supreme Leader.”

Cheren smirked. “KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS! (Man, when was the last time we said that?)”

“361!” Harry exclaimed.

“52!” Melissa followed.

“43!” Kellie cheered.

“80!” Thomas yelled.

“58!” Celeste fist-pumped.

“…” Cheren looked confused.

“COME ON, dude!” Thomas yelled.

“Oh—right! 3621! (Man, I’ve got to brush up on my history.)” Cheren cheered.

“ANNNND…” Harry pointed over at Truman… who was nonexistent. “Ohhh… right.”

“LET’S GO, TEAM!” Cheren declared.

**Sector V Hangar**

The five Sector V members hopped in the C.O.O.L.-.B.U.S., feeling more hyped than ever as they readied to lift off for Moonbase. Cheren stood outside the spacecraft for a moment to think and unwind after his battle just now, and was greeted by the Mask Man again. “Ahhh… it seemed just only yesterday… when he made his daring venture into the moon. …Only he didn’t have the spaceship.”

Cheren glanced at him with a curious look. Could he be talking about…?

“It was sad when his time came. But then I met a little boy… just a few years later. He saved a beautiful land from predestined destruction. And that boy…” the man bent over and stared into Cheren’s chestnut-brown eyes, “was _you_ , wasn’t it?”

Cheren jumped away in utter shock. So he _WAS_ the same Mask Man in DunBroch Past? “Just…Just what are you??” Cheren finally asked.

“A mask conceals the most precious of things…” he grinned, rubbing his own face. “As you go on this perilous journey… I still must ask you… to _bring_ Majora’s Mask to me.”

“Why do you still want that mask?”

“I cannot say. I am sorry.” His grin became a frown. “However… I will still help you, by telling you one last thing: _my true name.”_

Cheren’s eyes perked. He never _was_ given his name.

The man got down and whispered in Cheren’s ear with a big grin. “My true name… is…” he spoke very quietly, and Cheren felt his breath touch his ear, _“Sanula.”_

Cheren backed away in shock. The Mask Man kept his innocent grin as he stared. He… KNEW that name from somewhere. But where…

“Yo, Cheren, you getting on or are we leaving without you?” Harry yelled.

Cheren jumped back to reality. “Um, coming!” he quickly dashed into the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S..

The Mask Man kept his hopeful grin as he watched the spacecraft take off. The 2x4-tech bus headed straight for the Moonbase, which has long since been enclouded in Majora’s darkness.

**And so, the exciting plot twist. Majora’s employers are revealed, and we learn the Mask Man’s true name. Sanula… sound familiar? ;? Next time, we will begin the final dungeon of this story! Majora’s Moonbase! SeeeeEEEE YOU LATER!**


	21. Majora’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Sector V fight their way through Majora's Moonbase! It's the final dungeon and it's the hardest, yet!

**Okay, guys. It’s time for the seventh and final dungeon of this story. It’s time to invade Majora’s Moonbase and bring an end to the demon once and for all. (By the way, I am now adding _One Piece_ -ish titles. ;3) Let’s do it.**

**________________________________________**

**_Chapter 21: Majora’s Dream_ **

**Closing in on KND Moonbase**

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. swiftly swerved and dodged all of the gunfire that came at them on their flight to Moonbase. Many 2x4 ships had been captured and redecorated by demon troops, who tried desperately to shoot the opposing operatives out of space. “Grrr, they aren’t letting us get in very easy.” Cheren grunted, holding onto his seat as the ship shook from several hits.

“How long until we reach the hangar?!” Harry yelled, also trying to keep a grip.

“They’ve got the hangar closed off!” Melissa yelled. “Using some kinda forcefield.”

“If there’s one technology that demons love, it’s forcefields.” Cheren remarked.

“I’m gonna try and breach through the audience chamber.” Melissa announced. “I have it marked with the scanner.”

Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword and said, _“Master, the odds of successfully surviving the impact are around 97%.”_

“Fi, this is no time for od-” Cheren stopped himself. “Oh, actually, those’re good. Okay, Melissa, go for it.”

“Okay. Here goes!” Melissa barrel-rolled and deflected a bit of laser fire as they shot away from the Moonbase, turning and taking aim at where the audience room sat.

“Didn’t your dad do something like this?” Thomas asked Harry.

“Well, we don’t have 97% for nothin’.”

“But didn’t he-”

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Melissa screamed as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. launched straight toward the Moonbase.

“WHOOOOOAAAA!”

The scrappy school bus came bursting through the wall with incredible force, crash-landing along the many rows of chairs. Cheren and the Sector V team came stumbling out of the burning ship, holding onto some of the still-standing chairs to regain their balance. “Well guys, you succeeded in mimicking your parents’ bad example precisely…” Celeste remarked dizzily.

“You don’t think that hole will do too much damage, do you?” Thomas asked.

“Naaah, the air stays in here pretty good.” Harry answered.

“Heeeelp!” The looked to the stage and saw a group of Fatblin wearing blindfolds as they knocked Decommissioning Troops, hanging upside-down from the ceiling by their legs, around like piñatas.

“I hope one of these has horCHATaaaa!” a Fatblin exclaimed.

“They’re in trouble!” Cheren exclaimed as the operatives charged over. Kellie wore her ballerina dress as she spun around the first Fatblin, making him dizzy. During his dizziness, Celeste latched her rope around its leg and pulled, making the Fatblin trip. Melissa shrunk herself with her shrink ray and zoomed around in her toy car, catching the attention of the second Fatblin as he tried to chase her, failing because of his slow speed. Melissa drove behind Thomas’s foot, and the Fatblin was too late to notice before Thomas bashed his hammer into the monster’s face. The last Fatblin was trying to approach Harry, but the Sector V Leader kept shooting slingshot pellets in his eyes, until Cheren Uno sliced up the Fatblin from behind.

Cheren used his Bananarang to cut the Decom. Troops free, but the moment he did so- _“Stop! Enough!”_ Miyuki/Majora’s image appeared on the massive TV screen. _“That’s as far as you go, Cheren. I know… you couldn’t forgive yourself if this poor operative lost his soul.”_ He reached offscreen and pulled over the Supreme Leader, Jeremy himself, tied up as Miyuki softly stroked his hair, signifying she was going to maskify him (that’s what they called it now). The operatives just decided to drop their guard and look at him. _“Now how does it feel, Cheren? All your courage… all your hard work to make it here, all gone to waste. Imagine how I felt, Cheren, when_ Link _defeated me many centuries ago, after_ yeeeaars _of waiting.”_

They glanced to both ways to see demon soldiers pouring in from all exits, quickly surrounding them. _“Oh well. It doesn’t matter now. At last, all my plans can into order. At long last, I will be able to return home. It pains me… greatly… that you will not be able to join me. You have proven yourself a formidable adversary, Cheren. Just as your ancestor, Link. And now, this is where our long, drawn-out rivalry comes to an end. Do not worry. I promise to take Miyuki with me, as we enter the_ next world _. Good-bye, Cheren… and thank you… for the battle. Now… DESTROY them.”_

The TV switched off, and the demons began to close in on the operatives. There were so many of them, and not even Cheren thought he could defeat them all. However, a bolt of lightning struck down and wiped out some of the monsters. They looked up, and their eyes widened at who was standing on the upper audience balcony. “Lowering your guard THAT easy?” Nerehc smirked. The Mexican boy, Pablo stood behind him as he strummed a dramatic tune on his guitar.

The Bulblin Archers began to shoot arrows at the Negative, but Nerehc swiftly flew around using rocket feet and launched more lightning bolts. With a good chunk of demons defeated, Cheren and Sector V did away with the rest of them while they were focused on Nerehc.

The Negative boy took land on the stage as Cheren approached him, giving a thankful smile. “Hey, Nerehc! What made you decide to join us?”

“Getting the heck out of this dimension.” Nerehc smirked. “And something tells me, only you know the way back. But as soon as we’re back, we’re picking up our fight.”

“Deal. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“Come on! We gotta get up to the leader’s office!” Celeste yelled. “Majora’s probably holding him _there_!”

“Right!” Cheren nodded, his expression serious. “Let’s go, team!” The kids charged out the audience chamber’s exit, while Nerehc flew out, and began their siege on the conquered Moonbase. (Play the “Moon Base 1” theme from _Ape Escape 2_.)

 

_Dungeon 7: Majora’s Moonbase_

_Mission: Get to the Supreme Leader’s office and defeat Majora!_

Cheren dashed down the hall between the audience room and the main bridge, and arrived to find many rebelling operatives at battle with the demons. Cheren was amazed at how much the Moonbase changed in this short amount of time. Demons were swarming everywhere, and they had set up decorations that honored Majora, such as statues of Miyuki in Majora’s Mask, balloons with Majora’s Mask, and several crystal shards growing from the structure that brimmed with the purple glow.

A few operatives were at battle with Bokoblin among the bridge. Cheren ran from behind the first bit and easily did away with them with his sword, and the troops shot the Bokoblin while they were down. A couple female troops were trying to hold back Bulblin, but Celeste tossed her rope and grabbed the two monsters by the neck. She yanked them back, and as they fell on their rears, Harry fired his S.P.I.C.E.R. and burned their rears, making them cry as they shot into the air and came down on a couple Moblin.

Melissa did like before and drove around the Fatblin in her tiny toy car, keeping them distracted so Thomas could bash them forcefully with his hammer. As they finished wiping out the demons on this floor, Cheren noticed an assortment of barrels, in which some were shaking. Cheren ran and Youth Rolled at the first one, saving a kid who was apparently trapped (or cowering) inside. He turned into Captain Slag and used his superior strength to smash all of the other barrels, saving kids. He broke the last one, but to his surprise, a purple Stray Fairy came out.

Cheren looked at it curiously before changing back to a human and catching it in his bottle. He was still confused by the appearance of the fairy as Sector V hurried over to him. “Why would a Stray Fairy be here? There aren’t any Fairy Fountains on the moon, are there?”

“It’d be the first _we_ heard about it.” Melissa said.

“I guess we’ll just collect them then. Let’s move on!”

“They blocked all the ways to the upper levels.” Thomas mentioned, indicating a metal debris clogging a hallway. “But now that I think about it, I think the scientists recently invented the new S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E.. If we brought one of those things, we could blow the way open.”

“Only problem is, they’re on the upper floors.” Harry followed. “What do we do about that?”

As Cheren tried to think of a plan, Fi emerged from his sword. _“Master Cheren. Due to the enhanced security Majora has added throughout the Moonbase, there is an 80% chance you will need to put to use, not only your own, but the skills of your teammates as well. Memorize all of your techniques acquired on this journey as you make your way to your final showdown.”_

“Or I could just have _Nerehc_ blow through everything.” Cheren stated in a dull tone. “Where’d he go, anyway?”

“Flew ahead, probably.” Celeste said.

“Siiigh. Alright, then. We’ll just find another way up.” Cheren looked at all the Majora balloons above them, and noticed the particular blue one that was bigger than the others. It was relatively low, so he launched his Hookshot to grab it, but the device was apparently too strong as it popped the balloon into nothingness. “Whoops…” They looked to what appeared to be a balloon machine, watching as it pumped an equally-big Majora balloon and released it to the air. Since his Hookshot didn’t work, he looked to Celeste and ordered, “Celeste, grab it!”

“Mmm!” she nodded with a serious look, using her lasso to catch the balloon around the bottom and pull it down. Cheren threw on his Kateenian Mask and became a Kateenian, jumping and grabbing hold of the bottom of the balloon. Celeste released it, and Cheren’s body was light enough for it to lift him upward, but only a short way. There were plenty of smaller balloons floating around him, each at different altitudes, so Cheren swung to the closest one, bounced off as it popped, then bounced his way around all the others until he was able to make it to the second bridge floor.

The floor seemed pretty empty, but when Cheren took a few steps forward, a swarm of Red and Green Chuchu dropped down. Cheren ran around and sliced all the one-hit kill enemies, but he was suddenly bombarded by arrows from above. He looked to the third floor bridge and saw some Armored Bulblin shooting arrows. Cheren held up his Mirror Shield and blocked the arrows, thinking of a way to take them out, since he couldn’t directly shoot them. Along one of the walls, a round stairway led up to the next bridge, but at the top, there was a yeti rolling boulders down, making it impossible to go up. Cheren noticed a tiny tunnel in the wall that led up beside the stairs, so he would’ve had to come back here with Melissa.

Cheren saw an operative tugging hard on the lock of a door, failing to yank the tight chains off. “Come OON!! Stupid door, let me back in!”

Cheren walked over, looking disbelieved, and asked, “Something wrong?”

“These monsters locked me outta my bomb room, and I wanted to try out my new S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E.! When did we even GET these locks?”

“Hmmm. I’ll try and look around.” With that, Cheren launched his Remote Control Bananarang and began to skim around the first bridge. He flew by the Miyuki statue, in which her right arm was raised and pointing her index finger, and the key happened to be hanging on the finger. The Bananarang grabbed the key, and Cheren had it bring it back. He smiled as he used the key to open the bomb room, and the operative smiled excitedly as they hurried in.

“All right!” the kid exclaimed. “Let me show you my S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E.!” However, ahead of them was a hallway of laser beams sliding left and right along the walls, and also a small pit of lava. “Oh yeah. I added new security.” The kid said sheepishly.

Cheren rolled his eyes as the two of them jumped the first laser, simply walked under the second laser since it was too high, and made another jump over the third one. As for the pit of lava, there were three crystal switches lined up like a triangle, and Cheren stood in the middle and spin-attacked them all, making two small platforms rise up from the lava. The kids jumped across the platforms and reached a giant machine, which looked like a gumball machine slot.

“A-halright! Thanks, Man! ‘kay, let me get one started up.” The kid began typing on a computer, and a huge, round, enhanced M.A.R.B.L.E. came down the slot.

 

**Kids Next Door: S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E.  
Super Ultra Powerful Explosion Really Makes Absolute Ruin Bombing Losers Endlessly**

 

There was also a timer on the M.A.R.B.L.E., and it began to count down. “Uh-oh. I forgot, the timer automatically sets.” The kid spoke, embarrassed, again. “Hehehe. Still has a few bugs to work out.”

“Ugh.” Cheren turned into Captain Slag and began to carry the huge M.A.R.B.L.E.. However, the platforms that led across the lava were gone, as the switched deactivated (ugh, this guy’s security). Cheren quickly set the M.A.R.B.L.E. down and became human. He tried to hit the switches in a combo with the Bananarang, but they went off too fast. His only other option was to use Elegy of Emptiness. Cheren quickly strummed the song, then waited a few seconds before shooting the first switch with an arrow.

Cheren played the song again and waited a few seconds before shooting the second one. He played it one more time and waited the equal amount of time before shooting the third crystal at the same time as the others. The platforms reappeared, and Cheren became Captain Slag to throw the M.A.R.B.L.E. onto each platform. He got the bomb across, and the next hazards were the three lasers. Cheren threw it over the spot where the first laser would come back, then became human and jumped over the laser. He could lift it again because the second laser went as high as Slag’s arms, but it thankfully passed over them, allowing Cheren to carry it forward (as Slag) and throw it over the third laser before either would come back.

Cheren carried it through the door (thankfully it was automated) to the bridge outside. Unfortunately, the bridge was suddenly filled with Holemasters, the Floormasters in holes of darkness. And to add to the situation, the Bulblin Archers were still shooting from above. Cheren just pressed forward, carefully navigating around the Holemasters while evading the (bad shot) Bulblin Archers. One of the Holemasters ended up swiping the S.U.P.E.R.M.A.R.B.L.E., and Cheren was about to throw a rampage if it got away. To his extreme relief, a Bulblin Archer shot the Holemaster by accident, and Cheren took this moment to grab the dropped M.A.R.B.L.E. and hurry forward.

The timer began to tick faster as Cheren dropped to the lower floor. The pirate-boy hurriedly threw it to the scrap rubble, and the hall was blown open.

A few minutes ago, however, the Sector V team had entered the hangar (‘cause they ain’t gonna do nothing while they wait for Cheren to come back and give player commands). “Alright, team, we’ve gotta take this room back and shut down the barrier.” Harry announced. “Even if we can’t take the base back _now_ , we’ll be able to leave if we want.”

“Give Cheren a chance to do more sidequests?” Melissa asked.

“Eh. Let’s go!” As they charged in, groups of Ninja Miniblin poofed out of nowhere and started to throw shurikens at the team. Three of them leaped at Harry, and the Uno boy shot his S.P.I.C.E.R. and burned the monsters, but they only poofed into logs. Kellie spun forward and kicked one across the head, but it poofed to a log and appeared behind her.

Kellie spun around and punched it, but he appeared behind her again. She punched it, but it poofed behind again. When the Ninjablin appeared the fourth time, Thomas simply bashed him with the hammer and knocked it clean out. “That’s how it’s done.” He stated, twirling his weapon as Kellie grinned sheepishly.

Celeste roped one of the Ninjablin and swung it into other Ninjablin before sending it at Thomas, who punched it away with his S.L.U.G.G.U.H.. When the monsters were cleared, Harry went over to the barrier generator and flipped the switch, shutting off the barrier blocking the exit. “Okay. At least some operatives will be able to retreat.”

At this time, Celeste and Kellie finished untying the hangar workers. “You all right, dudes?” the Stork girl asked.

“Yeah, we think so.” The female hangar operative said. “Thanks. You think you can help everyone else? We have a Moonbase Map in case you get lost.” She smiled, gladly handing them this dungeon’s Dungeon Map.

“Thanks!” Melissa nodded. “We’ll give it to Cheren!”

The five operatives hurried back to the bridge just in time to see Cheren blow open the hallway. The boy reverted from Slag to his human form as the team eagerly approached him. “Hey, you got the hallway open!” Thomas exclaimed.

“Heheh. It was a blast.” Cheren smirked.

“Yo, we found a map.” Celeste said, handing him the Dungeon Map.

“Thanks!”

**You got a _Map of Moonbase_! Despite the fact it’s got a different name, it still serves the same purpose of a regular map. Can’t make anything new for this last dungeon. Ay…**

“Wouldn’t be a dungeon without one.” Cheren said. “Anyway, let’s move!”

They proceeded down the hall, finding one door along the left wall, and a locked door at the end. They entered the left door, labeled _Pretzel Room_ , and came into the aptly named room where pretzels are stored. Their only room was a small area safely behind a glass wall, giving an overview of the large pit where pretzels were dumped and stored in a deep pit, coming from a glass tube on the right side of the room. In the back corner of that chamber, they could see another room, likely where they controlled this place, and on their right was a barred door that led around to there.

There were Fire Keese flying in from a hatch on the left side, and along the parallel wall, there was what looked to be long, oddly-shaped pretzels connected together to form a path to the back room. The pretzel tunnel started on their left side, and looked round enough for Sackboy’s yarn string to fit through, so Cheren threw on the mask, became Sackboy, and began to slither through.

The group could vaguely see his string through the pretzel, but so could the Keese. The Keese were trying to penetrate the pretzel and damage him, but his worm-like form prevented him from defending himself. However, there was an opening in the glass wall, in which Harry was able to shoot the Keese with his slingshot, but they kept coming out of the hatch. He was able to defend Cheren until he made it safely to the control room. There was a simple Bokoblin, with a shield, working the controls, and he freaked when Cheren suddenly wrapped back together. As Cheren changed back, he noticed the Bokoblin wearing a key along his belt, and the Bokoblin cowered into what looked like a small panic room, sealing himself behind bars.

Cheren saw a boy in a red jumpsuit, and helmet with a pretzel on top tied up in the corner and went to cut him free. “Thanks.” He said, going to the controls and unlocking the door that connected with the viewing room. When Sector V saw this door opened, they walked in to join Cheren, noticing the monster in the panic room.

“Mind opening _his_ door?” Cheren asked, nudging toward the Bokoblin.

“Can’t, you can only open or close it from inside. I don’t suppose you know how to reason with them?”

Cheren shook ‘no.’ Since the Bokoblin was using a shield, his arrows probably wouldn’t work, and his Bananarang or Hookshot wouldn’t fit through the bars. However, he remembered Celeste’s rope and had the Stork girl lash it through the bars and swipe the key from his belt. Cheren smirked as he took the key, waving cockily to the demon and saying, “Enjoy your stay in there.”, as he began to walk around.

“Cheren, wait!” Melissa stopped him, looking out the window. “There’s something in there.” She indicated the hatch where the Fire Keese came from, and the others looked as well to catch a glimpse of the neon bubble whenever it opened up. Cheren knew it was a Stray Fairy, so he ran out to the viewing deck and tossed his Remote Bananarang through the opening. He ran down a few Fire Keese, then slowed his boomerang down to wait for the hatch to open. Cheren waited for the right timing before he was able to fly the boomerang in and pop the bubble, retrieving the Stray Fairy.

They hurried out of the room and used the key to open the locked door, entering the base’s nacho room. A slot on the right wall poured the cheese into a large pot in the center, where a machine stirred it. Nachos poured in from the left wall, and they flowed down a river, where a lifting device hauled the nachos to the second-floor river. They noticed the Hidden Leaf symbols going around the top of the room. They also noticed the particular Warp Gate in the back of the room.

They saw the nachos looked big enough for Melissa’s toy car to fit on, so the Sector V pilot minimized herself and got in her car. Cheren lifted her onto the edge of the pot, and she waited ‘til a nacho floated by before driving onto it, careful not to fall into the boiling cheese (she liked nachos, but she wasn’t ready to be served as part of the filling. Even if she was small enough :P).

The nacho she was on was about to sink due to her weight, so she quickly drove to a nacho that was touching, and she had to keep switching nachos as she floated her way to the lift. When she made it and was carried to the second-floor river, Cheren became a ninja and leapt to the Hidden Leaf symbol above. He watched as Melissa kept steadily making her way across, but along the way, some Cheese Toadpolis emerged from the cheese. Cheren had to quickly toss shurikens at them and get them out of the way for Melissa to keep going.

Eventually, Melissa made it to the safe foothold above the first-floor entrance, and was able to get off on the mini opening. Cheren leaped to where she was as she unshrunk herself, and he changed back. They went in the door to a deserted hallway with a barred door and a switch in front of it. Pressing the switch was all they had to do to open the door, allowing them entry to the second-floor bridge.

Since Melissa was with him this time, she was able to shrink herself and drive through the tiny tunnel alongside the rounding stairs, avoiding the giant boulders coming from the yeti. She came out of the opening at the top, driving around the third bridge and avoiding detection from the Bokoblin and Bulblin. She spotted the Warp Gate on one end and drove over, seeing the opening up on its side. She unshrunk herself for a brief moment beside the gate, then shrunk down again to fall onto its tiny slot. She began tinkering with the gate on the inside, eventually fixing it up.

The demons flinched and looked over when the Warp Gate suddenly activated, and the four Sector V members came charging in from the nacho room’s gate. The Bulblin Archers tried to shoot them, but Kellie swiftly danced over and kicked them over the edge. The yeti picked up a boulder (they weren’t sure where they’re getting them) and was ready to smash Thomas, but the Drilovsky boy powerfully swung his hammer and sent the yeti bouncing down the stairs. Cheren watched as the yeti made several comical poses as he bounced perfectly down the rounded, rail-less stairs, landing dizzy and knocked out at the bottom. Cheren gave a light chuckle before dashing up the stairs, reaching the third bridge just in time to see Harry setting fire to Bokoblins’ rears with his S.P.I.C.E.R., the demons crying and running frantically in midair.

They found the next door, which brought them to a hallway with an electrified floor down below. A grabbable ledge along the left wall led across, so Cheren grabbed on and began to climb across. The kids looked down as mini, electrified snakes slithered up the wall aiming to shock him, but Harry shot them with his slingshot and was able to keep them down. As always, Cheren had to slice the usual Snapdragons that popped out of holes in the wall.

Cheren landed on the other side, giving him a view of a higher ledge with a Hookshot target. He launched the Hookshot and pulled himself up, going up a small staircase to a higher floor. An eye switch was mounted over a barred door, only it was frozen in ice. Cheren shot it with a Fire Arrow, and a small, square platform lowered down from his area, down to Sector V, and the team squeezed on as they were brought up to Cheren.

There was a Flower Pad turning slowly in the middle of this area, and on the left side was a small, unlit torch on top of a strange circular pedestal. Cheren lit the torch with a Fire Arrow, and Kellie got on the Flower Pad to do a ballet twirl, making the circle turn to reveal another torch on its right side. Cheren lit it with an arrow, and Kellie kept turning ‘til Cheren lit up all four torches; however, when she made the full turn, the first torch was revealed to have been extinguished, and the rest of the torches followed shortly after.

This time, Cheren had Kellie keep spinning, and he rapidly tried to shoot the torches with Fire Arrows. But they moved too fast, and went out too quickly. Cheren was getting tired of the constant shooting, and figured there must be another way. Cheren remembered Harry’s S.P.I.C.E.R. and how it, you know, made fire. He had the parallel Uno boy stand before the turnwheel and blow fire onto the torch, and keep blowing fire, so as Kellie spun it rapidly, the other torches were lit in mere seconds. This caused the barred door to open, and the kids jumped in victory as they hurried out.

They appeared upon a short bridge, stationed above the third floor of the central area. Up by their left, there was a net filled with cannonballs hung from the ceiling, and a little string handle beneath it. Celeste curiously threw her lasso and grabbed the handle, pulling the net open as the piles of cannonballs spilled out of there, along with a circus cannon, which aimed directly at a set of four spinning purple targets. Cheren shrugged at his teammates and jumped down to the third-floor bridge, and stuffed a cannonball into the cannon. He lit it with a Fire Arrow and shot a random target, but nothing happened. He put another ball in and fired at another target, and this one happened to have a Stray Fairy. Cheren called it over and caught it, then had to make his way up to rejoin his friends.

They entered the door on the other side of the crossing bridge, coming to a wide-open, circular room. Demons were roaming about, terrorizing nearby operatives. A duo of Moblin were grinning as they forced a bowl of tapioca down a kid’s throat, but the first one was bashed in the back of the head by Thomas’s hammer, which then flew to the face of the second one. A Bokoblin screamed and charged wildly at a worried female operative, but it suddenly tripped on Melissa’s tiny toy car, sending the girl flying across the air and bonking another Bokoblin in the head. His dizziness wore off in time to see Kellie’s foot come in his face.

A trio of Bulblin launched fire arrows at Celeste, but the Stork girl wrapped one in her bow and hurled it back, piercing the center Bulblin. She raised her hands up and let Harry hop off of them, flying above the Bulblin and throwing a blast of flames at the other Bulblin. A swarm of Miniblin tried to surround Cheren, but these low-level minions didn’t stand a chance as he whirled a spin attack and sliced them all up. With the monsters cleared, the six headed up two parallel-sided stairways, reaching the second pathway of the room. On both opposite ends of this path were two more stairs that led higher. However, there was a door in the middle of this area, and they decided to enter this first.

They came out on a small area over a pit of lava, with the rest of the room on the other side. A Rearrangement Pad sat before the ledge, so Cheren became Sackboy and knelt down for an overview. There were small, square, spatula-like platforms inside the walls, which Cheren was able to pull out, leading around the left of the pit and toward the other side. However, Cheren could only hold on one at a time, and the ones he let go of went back in quickly. He decided to hold them one at a time, in order, allowing each Sector V member to get across carefully. When he was finished, they had a view of an eye switch, and when Harry shot it with the slingshot, the platforms all popped out simultaneously.

Cheren reverted to human and jumped across quickly before they all went back in. They came to another ledge, and all Cheren had to do was stand on a blue switch, which made a similar spatula-like platform come from the wall on the other side, turned vertically. Harry aimed and launched his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H., pulling himself over. Afterwards, he shot another eye switch, making three spatula platforms come out along the left side. They were too far for Cheren to jump, so he had to become a wolf and leap across, making it safely.

There didn’t appear to be any way for the rest of Sector V to cross, so Cheren and Harry entered the next door on their own. Immediately, the door sealed with metal bars, and they appeared to be in some kind of weapons room. Swords, grenades, guns, and other such devices were leaned along shelves against the wall. When they took a few steps forward, an old friend immediately surprised them. (Pause song.)

“YOOOOOUUU!!!!” came the familiar scream of Gekko as the crazy henchman dropped onto the floor. “Ya-sha make-a me look like a FOOL in front of Mashter Majora! Yush dinksh yush cansh makesh me baddie MINION. Well, Gekky show yooou! It’sh time Gekko showsh you who’sie baddie guy ONCE AND FOR ALL! HIGAAAAAAHHCK!” (Cue Mini-boss Theme from _Majora’s Mask_.) With that, Gekko whipped out a machinegun, and his final fight with the operatives began.

 

_Sub-boss: KILL ‘EM, Gekko!_

“NEEYAAAAAAHHHH!” The insane Gekko immediately unleashed a series of bullets, which pushed Cheren back a little as he blocked them with the Mirror Shield. Gekko ceased firing, and Cheren quickly ran at him, but the lizard hopped to his side and unleashed another round of bullets, forcing Cheren to defend. Not paying attention to Harry, the Alternate Uno boy leapt and kicked Gekko on the side of his cheek, sending the lizard flying across the room. Cheren ran over and tried to slash him, but the Gekko swiftly dodged his attacks before hopping to the center of the room. The lizard unleashed a storm of bullets at Harry, who frantically ran around the room in circles. When he ran by Cheren, the Hyrule Uno boy ducked the bullets and ran at Gekko, only for the lizard to hop away again.

Gekko was about to launch another wave of bullets, but Harry immediately shot slingshot pellets into the holes of his machinegun. Gekko was unable to fire; surprisingly, and while the lizard peeked confusedly at the little pellets, Cheren ran up and dealt a round of blows against the lizard. Gekko slipped away and tried to bash Cheren with the machinegun, but Cheren easily avoided and sliced the weapon in two before kicking Gekko upside the chin. Harry whipped out his S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot flames at the lizard, but Gekko hopped to the wall and leaped over to a belt loaded with grenades. Cheren tried to shoot him with an arrow, but Gekko jumped away quickly, climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling.

He pulled a grenade open and threw it down to Cheren, who jumped away quickly and kept trying to shoot the Gekko. The Gekko was quickly crawling around the ceiling, throwing rapid bombs down and filling the whole room with smoke. Cheren and Harry stood back-to-back with their weapons aimed, struggling to see through the thick smoke. “NEYAAAAH!” The lizard suddenly dropped down and slammed their heads together, knocking them down. “Not so fun NOW, HUH? ? Sidiqoop-sidiqoop!” The frantic lizard began to slam their heads one after the other against the floor, making the two’s glasses bend a little. He then took both of their heads and pressed their faces together, as if they were kissing. “HICAAAAAAAHCK!” He raised their heads high and smash both faces powerfully against the floor.

The smoke had cleared as Gekko crawled to the ceiling, the operatives struggling to recover as Gekko threw a grenade beside them. The bomb exploded and sent them flying away. Cheren got back to his feet and tried to aim at Gekko, but the lizard moved to quick, throwing another bomb that Cheren dodged. Since the arrows wouldn’t work, Cheren had another idea and whipped out his Bananarang, taking aim at Gekko and launching. The lightweight boomerang bonked Gekko in the head, and the monster dizzily fell to the ground. Harry approached the lizard and set him to fire with the S.P.I.C.E.R.. Gekko frantically bounced around as his grenades lit aflame, and immediately exploded. Gekko flew out of the smoke, totally covered in soot. In his weakened state, Cheren ran over and dealt a series of blows against him.

Gekko eventually hopped away and sucked in a deep breath. He pumped some air into his thumb and PUFFED, blowing the soot off his body. “NearrrrrrrrRRRRGGGH.” Gekko angrily hopped over and grabbed a set of dual-swords, whipping them out of their sheathes and swinging them rapidly. “NAERRRRRRRR!!!!”

Cheren raised his shield and blocked the quick-swinging Gekko, but the lizard zipped behind and dealt an upward-slice, knocking him away. Cheren looked back, freezing with fear as Gekko rushed at him ready to strike, but Harry suddenly tackled the lizard from the side, holding his wrists in place, but Gekko pulled his arms free and flipped behind Harry, kicking him to the side. Cheren ran and dealt a strike against Gekko’s rear, the monster leaping in pain and facing Cheren to throw another round of rapid strikes. Cheren blocked with his blade and struck at the quickest opening, getting another hit.

Gekko dodged to his side and gave another round of quick blows, which Cheren managed to dodge, having to jump to the side when Gekko stabbed both toward him. Cheren swung at his legs, but the Gekko jumped and pinned him down with his legs, aiming both swords at his head. “Yer time ish UP, Boyaaah! I-sha SHERVE Mashter Majora. You-sha bad boy who mushta DIE. NEAAAAAAHHH-” Gekko was ready to pierce both blades into Cheren’s head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind, and was immediately met with a blast of fire from Harry’s S.P.I.C.E.R., a serious look on the boy’s face as he set Gekko’s face to flames. “BLOOORRAAAAAGGGHH.” Gekko frantically flailed around the area, unable to shake the flames. By the time he finally put them out, he turned, only to be whacked upside the face by Cheren’s sword, falling to his back. The Hyrule Uno boy leapt into the air, and brought his blade through Gekko’s belly. (End song.)

“OOOOoohhh. Mah…mah belly’sh been speliched. I…I dink meh shpine been shpiced, too. I…Ish shorry, Majora. Ish…Ish a baaad baaad Gekko…”

Cheren didn’t really feel sympathy for Gekko, like he did Slag. In fact, he didn’t wanna heal his soul and be able to turn into him. However, Cheren felt a shaking in his pants, and he reached in and pulled out the Don Gero Mask. For some reason, the mask was glowing green, and seemed to be shaking toward Gekko. Cheren walked over and put the mask over Gekko’s head. The Uno boy pulled out his Spirit Flute and calmly played the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-dooooo._

Gekko felt a sense of relaxation overcome him. The Don Gero Mask fused into his body, and his body was swallowed in light. When the light cleared, the orange, psychotic lizard was long gone. In his place, a large, old, wise-looking green toad, with a white beard and big, bushy white eyebrows that nearly covered his wrinkled, squinted eyes. He also had a brown smoking pipe in his mouth.

“Mmm, I say…” The old toad spoke in deep, British-sounding voice. “Another moment as that ruffian, I might have gone berserk. Or rather… moderately _more_ berserk, hmhmhmhmhmhm.”

“Uhhhh… and you are?” Cheren asked.

“Don Gero, my good lad. I’ve been brainwashed into doing Majora’s bidding for, I forget how long. My memory isn’t what it used to be, kyu-kyuuu.” With that, he blew a group of bubbles from his pipe. “But I am very grateful to you for freeing me. Still, the way you wielded your sword, reminds me of another gentlemen, whom I believe was the one who slain me long ago. It was unpleasant, but for all the better. Majora was forcing me to eat my own students. I saw, from the eyes of my mask, that you took the time to save their descendants. Your work is much appreciated to me, kyu-kyuuu.” He looked over at Harry. “And how do you _do_ , Sir?”

“Hey there.” Harry said simply.

“Well then.” Gero looked at Cheren. “I must try to find a way out of here, kyu-kyuuu.” And with another blow of some bubbles, the ancient frog hopped his way to the barred door. He said to the door, “If you don’t mind…”, and the bars opened right away. The door also opened as Don Gero showed himself out. (Replay “Moon Base 1” theme.)

Right after he left, a giant treasure chest spawned in the center of the room. Cheren exchanged a curious glance with Harry. Was he about to get another new item? Cheren stepped to the front of the chest and slowly began to open it. Another lightshow began to play before his eyes, but this time, it seemed brighter than ever. Cheren had to shut his eyes tight as he reached in, feeling for and grabbing the item inside. It felt skinny and wooden, like an arrow. …Cheren gave a bright smile, immediately knowing what it was. He raised his last Sacred Treasure up high.

**You’ve got the _Light Arrow_! At last, the last of the Three Sacred Treasures is yours! With all three in your possession, you stand a chance against Majora! Use the sacred light from this arrow to pierce his darkness!**

(Keep playing "Moon Base 1" Theme.)

The two left the mini-boss room and returned to the lava pit passageway. Immediately, they realized there was a tiny opening in a wall, leading behind a glass area on the left side of the pit (the right from Sector V's view). Harry shot the eye switch again, and Cheren hopped across with his wolf form. He had Melissa shrink down, and he picked her up in his teeth before hopping back across. The shrunken Gilligan drove into the tiny hole and resized to open a treasure chest. She retrieved the Stray Fairy and brought it out to Cheren before they crossed over again. When Harry hit the eye switch, a spatula stuck out on the other side as well, and he held Melissa this time as he launched over, followed by Cheren, who jumped the footholds.

They repeated this process with the other pit and returned to the wide, round room, heading up the parallel stairways to reach another door. They appeared on a crossing bridge in the center room, above the one from earlier, and saw that this one was guarded by an Eyegore. This particular Eyegore was purple, and surrounded with a dark aura; it was a Darkgore. As expected, Cheren couldn't shoot it with a regular arrow when it came, launching beams of darkness at them. Cheren pushed the beam back with the Mirror Shield before pulling out the Light Arrow, and dealing a blow to the eye. The Darkgore squinted in pain, but failed to launch another laser in time before Cheren slew him with the Light Arrow, destroying his body with light.

They were allowed into the next door, which led to a room that was slightly large. On the right and front sides of the room, on the second level, were the entrances to two, massive tubes, which they recognized as the Moonbase's transportation tunnels. On the left side of the room was a Warp Gate. The tunnel on the parallel side was above a round ledge, which seemed to have no way to climb it, except for a small wooden peg stationed along its ledge. Celeste launched her rope up to grab it and pull herself up, where she stepped on a switch that made circular platform rise from the floor, and begin levitating up-and-down between floors. The five operatives got on and reached the round ledge, finding a group of two Bokoblin standing guard before the tunnel entrance. Cheren ran to the left one and leapt overhead, dealing a blow, while Thomas smashed the second one with his hammer, despite the monster raised his shield.

They couldn't quite enter the tube, yet, as it was protected by a huge barrier of darkness. There were three eye switches lined up around the center in a triangle fashion; except these eye switches were bigger, and designed like golden suns. Cheren already knew he had to use Light Arrows to shoot them. He shot the top eye, but it went off quickly, as did the following eyes. Cheren had to use the Elegy of Emptiness, playing the song three times and having each clone shoot an eye switch. All three eyes were soon struck at the same time, and the three combined forces of light caused the barrier to crack and shatter. They felt a gust of wind blowing up through the wide, long tunnel, but saw no means of transportation of which to carry them.

"These things normally have small trains or something." Harry mentioned. "Majora musta disabled them."

"Guess I'm goin' up." Cheren said, pulling out his Pirate Sail. "Anyone wanna come with?" The five operatives exchanged shrugs, so Cheren just did an "eenie-meenie-minie-moe" thing and ended up picking Kellie, the girl grinning cheerfully. In fact, Cheren remembered that she was able to glide, too. They both flipped open their sail/ballet dress and let the calm wind carry them upward. Inside the glass-made tunnel, they had a marvelous view of outer space, and could vaguely see the Giants still struggling to hold up the moon. Bulblin were waiting on small platforms, launching fire arrows at the kids, but they managed to avoid and keep a steady pace. The tunnel made several slight turns, but the wind carried them normally, until they suddenly spotted a group of footholds along a left side of the tunnel. The kids quickly dropped and landed, the wind still blowing them slightly, as they ran to battle a group of Moblins and Bokoblin.

A Moblin tried to bat Kellie with his spear, but the Beatles girl flipped overhead and kicked off his nose, landing perfectly behind him. Another Moblin charged and tried to poke her, but Kellie dodged and caused him to poke the first Moblin's rear. The big monster gripped his rear and began hopping around, weeping pain, while Kellie spun over and kicked him hard, sending him over the edge. The other Moblin hatefully stomped over and tried to bash her, but Kellie dodged, jumped and held down the spear, then leaped over to deal a round of kicks against his face. Meanwhile, a trio of Bokoblin had swords raised, ready to attack Cheren, but the boy pulled back a Light Arrow and launched at the middle one, destroying it in a burst of light. Cheren smirked at the terrified looks of the other Bokoblin, and the monsters cowered away quickly, jumping over the edge.

There was a Flower Pad on one side of the platform, so Kellie spun rapidly on it, turning over the shorter next-door platform, and revealing a small chest in a glass dome. A tiny opening led into the dome, and Cheren mentally cursed, figuring they should've brought Melissa (since he didn't need to carry Kellie). He was also starting to think Melissa had too many puzzles in this dungeon. With that, they jumped off the edge and continued to let the wind guide them. It felt like they made a loop around half the Moonbase when the tube finally dropped them off in another room. This room was on the opposite side of the tube's starting point on the map, but on a higher level. A lever was stationed beside a Warp Gate on the wall, so Cheren proceeded to pull it and activate the shortcut between the starting point and the ending point. Cheren and Kellie decided to step in themselves, meeting with Sector V.

They floated down the wind tube again, this time bringing Melissa with them, who held onto Cheren as he glided. They dropped on the footholds, and Kellie spun to turn the platform again, allowing Melissa to shrink down and enter the tiny hole. She re-expanded, opened the chest, and retrieved the Small Key before shrinking back down to come out. The three glided across the rest of the tunnel and landed on the other side, meeting Sector V as they came in through the Warp Gate. The kids stood on an elevator that took them to a slightly higher ledge, which had a locked door. Before they entered, however, across from the ledge was another wind tunnel; likely leading to the end of the other one they saw in that room.

Cheren jumped off and glided inside using his Pirates' Sail. As the tunnel passed, Cheren then had to avoid electrical barriers stationed in his path, just narrowly missing the electricity using his reduced aerial dodging. He was relatively high as he approached another turn, and saw a Stray Fairy trapped inside a bubble. Cheren tried to list downward and grab the fairy, but missed as Cheren was forced around the corner, soon coming for a land in the original starting room. Cheren decided to throw his Remote Bananarang up there and pop it, but the wind was strong enough to force it out. ...And yet, the bubble holding the Stray Fairy was able to float in place, despite being much lighter. Weird. Cheren aggravatingly stepped through the Warp Gate, and glided through the tunnel again. This time, he managed to pop the purple fairy's bubble and grab it. He returned to Sector V again as they entered the locked door.

They appeared in what was the second tower of bridge floors; regardless, they would refer to this first one as the fourth bridge floor and so on. This first area was rather cramped as they were blocked by a huge door with a worm maze, which has switches scattered throughout. Cheren turned into Sackboy and unraveled into a single strand as he began to slither through the maze. Just like he did before, he simply had to crawl around and flip all the switches throughout the maze, before the door would deactivate and open. Cheren raveled back together and reverted to human once it was open, and a small staircase took them to a second level of this bridge.

The door ahead of them was guarded by four simple Bokoblin. They wondered why Majora bothered with these monsters as they ran forward and attacked. Cheren upper-sliced one and sent him back, Harry punched and swiped the second one's Deku Stick before beating him with it, Kellie rapidly spun around the third one and dizzied it before kicking its head, and Thomas used his S.L.U.G.G.U.H. to punch the fourth in the crotch, and then punch its head to knock it back.

With that, they entered the new door, but Cheren could only get in by himself before the door sealed with metal bars. Cheren was in a small room with three Darknuts, who immediately took notice of him and marched over. Cheren held his sword ready as he faced the first, and when the monster swung its sword, Cheren leapt and knocked its helmet off. Once behind him, Cheren struck its weak spot and took out its armor. The second Darknut tried to strike him, but Cheren rolled behind it and sliced the armor off via its weak spot.

Cheren backed away as the unarmored beasts charged at him, but the boy only smirked and shot both of them with Light Arrows, destroying them in light. The remaining Darknut, who was still armored, wore a nervous look behind its helmet. Cheren gave him a smirk, and the Darknut immediately charged out of the room, unbarring the door. A giant treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. Since Cheren already had the Dungeon Map and the new item, he knew just what this was gonna be as he endured the giant-chest-lightshow for the umpteenth time.

**You got the _Compass_! It's the last dungeon, so make sure you get those collectibles! Other wise, we wouldn't put this same exact item here when you already know what it does and what it's for. I'm sorry, but that's just it. Simple as that. Uh-huh. Okay, have fun, now.**

Cheren went back out to his friends, studying the map to check for Stray Fairies. It turns out, he missed a Stray Fairy on the third bridge floor, apparently. Cheren sighed in aggravation and hurried back down. He couldn't find anything on the third bridge, so he went to the second bridge down below. He looked up and saw a purple balloon floating underneath the third bridge, so he shot an arrow to pop it. He used the Fairy Mask to call the little stray down, and with that, he hurried back to his friends.

They didn't see any clear way to the fifth bridge floor, but along the eastern wall (or rather, window), there was a set of small platforms, leading upward, that were slumped down. Above those platforms were a set of flip-switches, so Cheren aimed his Bananarang and launched, hitting each one in a row. The platforms got horizontal and made a staircase, but they were too high and too far to jump. Cheren had to become a wolf and hop his way up, reaching the fifth floor before they slumped again.

Cheren followed a path around the west side of the room to reach the floor above Sector V's. There was a door in the middle of that area; locked; and a door on the left side. Inevitably, Cheren entered the left door, coming to the Moonbase's botany room, as the sign read: Because some operatives like plants. The botany room looked nearly like Sprocket's room, except the plants were watered by Miniblin as Boko Babas rose from the pots. Cheren proceeded to slice the Miniblin, dodging just before a Baba gnashed on his head. All he had to do was slice the plants across their mouths, then had to find out what to do in the room.

Along the left wall, by the door, there were different-height shelves with a different colored plant on each of them, probably indicating the height that those plants grew. However, on the opposite end, Cheren noticed the closet door, and how it was shaking. Cheren walked over and opened it, finding a female operative bound and gagged to a chair. Cheren ripped the tape off her mouth and cut her free as she stood up and smiled. "Thanks for that! I don't know what's wrong with these demons." She said in a country accent.

"The simple fact that they're demons." Cheren stated.

"Anyway, if yer lookin' fer help, you c'n have this." She handed him a purple plant. "This makes a long beanstalk, so you might be able to climb up faster."

Cheren smiled. "Thanks." He then hurried out the room and dropped down to the fourth bridge floor. On the lower part of that floor, there was a convenient dirt patch. Cheren buried the seed underneath and watered it with the S.Q.W.I.R.T., causing a huge beanstalk with several footholds to sprout up to the fifth floor. Sector V grinned excitedly and began to climb their way up, followed by Cheren.

They returned to the botany room to find the Small Key that was likely in there. There was an opening up on the wall, and Cheren's map read there was a chest there. Cheren decided to randomly water all the plants that were in there, and to their shock, many of them grew tiny leaf platforms, as well as vine paths. Obviously, it would be another puzzle regarding Melissa. The Gilligan girl shrunk down and got in her car, and Cheren started her on the leaf platform at the start of the left side. She carefully began to drive across the tiny footholds, having to use the vine roads to cross to other plant tables. Some of the vines and leaves were actually in her way, so Cheren had to look for where those plants came from and shrink them with the S.Q.W.I.R.T.'s reverse setting.

Melissa made her way to the right side as the plants led her up higher. She reached the end of the path, but it was much too low below the ledge. They noticed there was a larger pot on the floor below the ledge, likely fit for one of the seeds. Cheren decided to grab the middle seed and plant it, afterwards giving it water. The plant grew to an equal height with the ledge, and a small vine path was wrapped around it, allowing Melissa to drive up and reach the ledge. She resized and opened the chest, pulling out the Small Key. She hopped off as the six of them left the botany room and entered the locked door.

As they sort of expected, the small room had three patches of dirt, lined up with the right one under a ledge above them. They went back and gathered each of the seeds from the botany room; and Cheren shrunk down the one they used just now. They lined the plants from left to right smallest to medium; as the shelves indicated. Cheren watered them to make a perfect stairway to the ledge, and they jumped up. There was a door on that area, stationed above the door they came in from, but they saw an opening high up along the left wall. Cheren dewatered the middle and left plants to shrink them, then tossed the second-biggest in the middle, and biggest in the left patch. Cheren watered them, and with the medium plant already stationed, they made another staircase to that opening. Cheren jumped up, opened the chest, and retrieved the Stray Fairy inside.

They entered the door and came on a floor above the one with the botany room's entrance. On the floor above them, the underside was frozen and filled with icicles. The jagged icicles dropped down, forcing the operatives to dodge quickly to avoid being pierced. A simple stairway along the big glass window, starting on their left, led up to the sixth bridge above them. However, there were multiple holes along the wall above those stairs, launching quick, mini arrows. Kellie recognized this, and she smiled as she shot teddybears from her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and blocked the openings. They quickly hurried up the stairs before the arrows shot through, coming to the sixth bridge floor, which was covered in slippery ice.

A group of Icy Armos (they were the Freezards of Ocarina of Time) were stationed around the bridge, and a Red Freezard guarded the door ahead of them. Cheren simple shot the Ice Armos and melted them with Fire Arrows, but the flames had no effect against the Red Freezard. Thomas remembered this monster, and he walked forward and slammed the floor before the Freezard, making his mouth hang open. Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E. inside and blew the ice being up, allowing them entry into the Moonbase Freezer.

The freezer was as dark and cold as Frosty Citadel, and Melissa and Kellie were already shivering tremendously. They trekked across the icy floor as Ice Armos emerged from the ice and slid over, but Cheren chopped one up with his sword while Thomas smooshed two of them with his hammer. There were Ice Keese flapping around the room, so Cheren went ahead and shot them all with arrows. "YEEP!" Kellie yelped when an icicle almost fell on her, jumping to the side just in time. Behind a stalagmitecicle (icicle on the ground) along the right side was a Majora block. Cheren pushed it forward, and as expected, it slid along the ground and stopped at a stalagmite.

Cheren then had to push it left, so it hit a stalagmite. He almost pushed it right next; going further down the room, but when he looked to both sides of that stalagmite, the block would've fallen into dark holes. Instead, Cheren pushed it left of the current stalagmite, hitting another one, then pushed it left to stop at another one. The block now had a clear path down the middle, but when he looked ahead at the wall it stopped at, the left and right sides of that center had holes. But a few feet from the wall, on the left, was a peculiar, large floor tile that looked like it would rise.

Cheren recalled a puzzle like this, and had Thomas stand across from the tile, a little to the right of where the block would slide. When Cheren shoved the block, Thomas raised his hammer and knocked it onto the platform, where it conveniently stopped on the wall. The kids took the slope on the right side of the room to reach the upper floor. Kellie stood on a Flower Pad and happily spun around to make the block's tile rise to their level. The tile was lined up with a narrow pathway, which would guide the block across a frozen treadmill that led into a closed hatch on the block's right side.

Cheren got behind the block and had Thomas stand facing the hatch, on the block's left, so when he pushed it, Thomas bashed it and sent it sliding toward the hatch door, which automatically opened and shut. The block landed on a switch on the other side, and a barred door on the left of the hatch opened. They entered and found a smaller, frozen office room, where a female doctor operative was frozen in the corner. Harry used his S.P.I.C.E.R. to unfreeze the girl, and she fell out, shivering greatly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Y…Yeah-h." She quivered, trying to force a smile. "Th…Thanks." She reached under her coat and weakly pulled out a Small Key. "H-Here's the… key to the doo-or…"

Cheren took the key as the operatives smiled and nodded in thanks. Before they left, Cheren looked at his map, and saw a Stray Fairy was inside one of the frozen ceiling cabinets. He reached up and tried to pull the cabinet open, but it was stuck tight from the cold. So instead, Thomas slammed his hammer on the wall, and the cabinets slid open. The poor, purple fairy was shivering inside, so Cheren took it out gently and slide it in his bottle.

They used the key to open the locked door in the freezer room, coming to a floor above the frozen bridge below. A small staircase led to a slightly higher bridge, a much wider area where Beamos were gathered around. Kellie excitedly spun around the laser sentries and exploded them upon their dizziness. There was an elevator in the middle of the area that was locked, and two doors on the left and right sides. They decided to enter the left door first.

They were suddenly greeted with excited carnival music as they entered some kind of game room. A seesaw catapult faced directly at a set of giant, purple targets that moved upward, with a bottomless pit between them and the targets. On the right of the room was a "Ring the bell at the top" game, which Cheren and Thomas recognized from the Frosty Citadel. The Drilovsky boy proceeded to raise his hammer and smash the board, sending the ringer high upward and bashing the bell.

A boulder fell onto the catapult, and was ready to launch at the targets. Thomas slammed the catapult and sent the boulder flying over, breaking a target and revealing a secret place inside it, which apparently moved upward with the targets. Thomas had more boulders come down, and kept them flying and smashing targets until they were all destroyed. Inside each of the small rooms was a blue switch, but nothing was in there to hold it down. Cheren turned into Sackboy and had each Sector V member sit on the seesaw, so he could use Sackboy's hammer to send them flying into a room.

When all of the switches were pressed, a small chest dropped in the center of the room. Cheren found a Small Key inside, then used his Hookshot to pull each Sector V member back as they passed by. (Apparently when the targets vanished upward, they magically appear from the bottom like it was an infinite repeating stream.) Before they left the room, they noticed a high platform on the left side. Cheren used the Sail to fly to one of the openings, and let it take him up so he could glide over. Curiously, he found a Timeshift Orb, and proceeded to take it with him as they left.

They decided to set the Time Orb before the elevator door before heading into the parallel room on this bridge floor. They entered the Moonbase's arcade, and were filled with shock and fear at the sight of all the Redeads. The zombies made their usual "Yawn-yawn-yaaaaawn" noises as they stared blankly at the many bright screens, the consoles featuring a variety of games. There was Mario Bros., Sonic 3 & Knuckles, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, and Wreck-It Ralph.

"Cooool! Zombies!" Harry stared in amazement.

"Heh, you think that's cool." Cheren smirked, taking out his Garo Mask. The minute he put it on, a disco ball appeared from the ceiling, and the room full of Redeads burst into dance. The colorful disco lights rotated 'round the room, making the zombies seem full of life as they danced happily to the music. They were making all sorts of movements, like waving their boneless arms and spines, and shaking their zombie booties. The operatives snickered at the zombies' movements, and were able to move freely about the arcade because of their dancing trance.

They walked around to a left end of the room, finding a barred archway with a switch behind it. Above the archway, to the left, was an open vent that led behind it, but it was too high to reach. They explored the room a little, and found a monkey that was dancing in the corner near the entrance, on top of some arcade machines. Cheren used the Remote Control Bananarang to get the monkey's attention, leading him across the arcade as he jumped across the various machines. Cheren eventually led him inside the open vent, and the monkey jumped and crawled through. The Bananarang came out behind the barred gate, letting the monkey land on the switch.

The gate came open and the kids hurried inside. There was a sealed door with a kid's face icon mounted on it, and Cheren approached and spoke to it. _"Hey, you know the rules, bub! NO getting in to play the special game unless you DANCE. And YOU don't look like you GOT the GUTS."_

Cheren rolled his eyes and put on Slag's Mask, turning into the pirate captain. _"Euuuhh! Now you're a fat OLD guy. …Ehh, but ya look good. Alright, dance to this, and you pass."_

Disco music played again as three Moonbase soldiers appeared around Cheren, beginning to dance. The left soldier squatted and made a rock-and-roll sign, so Cheren mimicked this embarrassingly. The right operative thrusted his hip forward and made some air-guitar motions, so Cheren mimicked this. The middle operative raised his hands high, smiling excitedly as he shook his hip. Obviously Cheren looked silly doing this. The dancing trio finished their routine by hopping, rolling in midair, and landing on their heads and doing a breakdance that lasted for several seconds. The furthest Cheren got with that was making the jump, not having the strength to do anymore.

_"PFFFBBBBTTTHH HAAAA Ha Ha Haaaa! Ohhh, it's good to make people dance for stuff! Alright, you can come in, hehe! Enjoy the special game, kid!"_

The door opened, unveiling a room with a single arcade machine, which featured the 'special game', _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_. In front of the console was a Timeshift Orb, which Cheren picked up. He was about to carry it out when the arcade floors suddenly filled with Holemasters. Cheren put on the Garo Mask to keep the zombies occupied with dancing, while Sector V defended Cheren from the dark hands. One of the Holemasters grabbed Celeste by her rope and was about to pull her in, but Harry immediately set it flames with his S.P.I.C.E.R..

They made it out of the room, going over to unlock the elevator door. Harry picked up the other Timeshift Orb as they entered and were lifted up to the seventh bridge floor. They went around a walkway to the actual bridge, finding it was guarded by Floormasters. Harry started pelting the first one with slingshot pellets while Thomas smashed another with his hammer as it came at him. Eventually, the two Floormasters broke into threes, and Harry wasn't quick to shoot his in time before they latched around his neck and began to strangle. Thomas's three mini Floormasters scampered up and attempted to jump at his neck, but he punched each of them away as they came with the S.L.U.G.G.U.H.. He then ran to carry and bashed him in the back with his hammer, knocking the Floormasters off, while Kellie spun and kicked the hands away. Cheren leapt and struck the third Floormaster with a jump attack, and when it broke in threes, he proceeded to finish them with a spin attack.

This bridge area had a door on its left side and right side, and a broken elevator in the middle. The right door was locked, so they decided to take the left one first. The sign outside the door read, Room with the really big, rusted safe that's been around since Medieval Days. We don't know what's inside, nor do we care. They entered the room, and indeed there was a giant, rusty safe, and a turntable that sat before it. There were two slots, so Cheren had to play the Elegy of Emptiness, sticking his sword in a slot and trying to turn it for a few moments. Of course, it wouldn't turn anywhere, but when he finished, he played the Elegy again, and a clone began to turn that side while Cheren turned the other side. The turntable was lifting out of the ground like the other broken tables, and it didn't need much turning before it popped out like a screw.

Inside the small hole was a key, so they grabbed it and crossed to the room on the parallel side of the bridge. They entered the locked door and found a small room with a Time Gate device. The sign read, Time Machine Room. Like we need an incident like THIS again. The operatives set the recovered Timeshift Orbs into the slots that connected to the portal, and Cheren proceeded to strike the orbs with his sword to make them alight. The bright blue portal spiraled to life, and Cheren entered the past, by himself.

**KND Moonbase; 800 years in the past**

Cheren came out of the portal, and saw the Moonbase now consisted of mostly wood. Cheren walked out the door, seeing the Moonbase run by operatives in old-timey outfits. Among them was Merida DunBroch, who took notice of Cheren almost instantly as she walked by. "Cheren?? What are ye doin' here??"

"Nice to see you again!" he grinned. "Wanna help me out with some puzzles?"

"Uuugh." Merida rolled her eyes. "Do ya ever get tired of this stuff?"

The two headed into the safe's room, and saw the safe was clean and new. (But to Merida, it already was.) The two stuck their swords in the turntable's slots and began to turn it. The safe's center lock had two holes on opposite sides, and as they turned it, they saw two separate eye switches appear briefly on both sides. "So, how's this work?" Cheren asked.

"Ya have to shoot the eyes as they come. It sorta takes more than two people."

"In that case." Cheren and Merida released the slots as Cheren played the Elegy of Emptiness. He played it twice and had both clones turn from the opposite sides. As the wheel turned, Cheren and Merida took aim and shot the eye switches simultaneously when they showed. Two more eye switches appeared in random spots, and this pattern repeated 3 more times. For this last one, one of the switches was a holy eye switch, which threw them off as Merida hit it with a regular arrow. Because of messing up the combo, the lock immediately went back to its starting position. The turntable went back as well, causing the clones to disappear.

Cheren face-palmed in anger, having to make the clones again (he really hated this ability). Cheren and Merida restarted the combo, keeping a sharp eye when the holy eye would appear. When it showed, Cheren whipped out the Light Arrow and shot, and they hit both switches at the same time. The safe flew open, but nothing appeared to be inside. "Hmm… must've cleaned it out." Merida figured.

"In THIS time." Cheren reminded. "Listen, can you make sure they hold this open for the next 8 centuries?"

"Um… yes?-"

"Great, be right back!" Cheren ran to the Time Gate and returned to the present. The big, rusted safe was still left wide open, and in sat a Timeshift Orb. Cheren grabbed the orb and returned through the portal. In place of the elevator in Cheren's time, there was a wooden ladder. The sign beside the ladder read, _Enjoy this ladder while you can before the lazy humans of the future make fancy up-down whozmawhatsits._ Cheren set the orb down, climbed the short ladder, and pulled the orb up with the Hookshot.

A Time Block sat in the middle of the floor at the top, so Cheren set the orb inside, then played the Song of Time to warp back to the future. When he stepped out of the block, to his time, he was immediately surrounded by Bulblin Archers. His eyes widened as they all pulled, and loosed flaming arrows at the same time. Cheren ducked and rolled quickly, swinging his blade and slicing all the Bulblins quickly. Once they were out of the way, Cheren looked over the edge to pull Sector V up with his Hookshot.

They seemed to be at the highest point in the bridge tower, and the door ahead of them read, Aquarium Room. They went inside, coming to a huge room with a giant aquarium tank. Through the huge glass, they could see many aquatic creatures, 'course some of them were actually Majora's monsters. They went around the left side of the tank, having to take out a few simple Moblin.

Thomas swung his hammer as one stabbed its spear, smashing the simple wood and knocking the demon in the face. The second one raised its spear horizontally to defend from Kellie, but the girl leaped on the spear and spun around rapidly, kicking the demon across the face repeatedly before it knocked out. Melissa ran at the third Moblin, who was about to bat her, but she shrunk herself down, avoided the swing, and leapt to grab its crotch. The Moblin flinched slightly and immediately threw his fist down. Melissa released, and the monster's eyes widened as he punched his crotch hard. Celeste roped the monster around the neck, pulled him over, and kicked him away as Melissa unshrunk, the Gilligan girl shaking her hands in disgust.

The kids continued to the end of the path and climbed the ladder that led onto the tank. They crossed a small bridge, over a smaller part of the tank, to another foothold, overlooking the much larger tank. A locked door was on the left of that foothold. There were jellyfish floating around in the water, and some Froaks. From the left wall, a Security Beamos was aiming its laser in the water, but there looked to be plenty of room around it. Across the water was a foothold fenced behind bars, and there appeared to be a Leaf-Boat Plant there. Also, in the ceiling corner beside the Beamos was an Eye Guardian, its eye shut tight as it looked at them.

Cheren dove in the water and swam toward the right corner. There was a pile of boulders, so Cheren had to lure a Froak over, getting behind the puff-fish and Torpedo Spinning to knock it into the boulders, and explode. A tunnel was open for Cheren to swim to another area beyond the tank. He resurfaced in a shallow area of water, coming onto land and turning left as the path went. Two barrels were stationed between two parallel forks in the road, and along the left path, a Bulblin wielding a gun stood guard.

Cheren crouched behind the barrel, feeling the need to put on his Hidden Leaf Headband. He carefully peeked out as the Bulblin turned to look around the area. Cheren snuck over, his ninja form providing perfect silence as he raised a kunai, and impaled the monster from behind. He crawled quietly forward, reaching the end of long block that separated the paths, and saw another Bulblin guarded the end, facing the right side, so Cheren couldn't sneak around the right. However, since he was on the left, he was behind it, allowing him to stab the demon.

High on the left side of the room was a Hidden Leaf symbol, now in his view. He was able to jump and grab onto it, overlooking the large room, seeing a trio of soldiers held hostage on the lower floor, surrounded by three Bulblin wielding guns as the kids held hands behind their heads, and on their knees. "Man, why do all those other guys still use arrows? GUNS are the way to go, yo." A Bulblin said.

Cheren saw Bulblins patrolling the walkways, and knew if he got spotted, the Bulblins would slay them. He hopped to a Leaf symbol on a ceiling vent, getting directly above a standing Bulblin who turned in place quickly. Cheren dropped down while it was turned, stabbing it quickly. He hopped back to the symbols and leaped to the other side of the room. A Bulblin stood firmly with his back against the wall, so Cheren couldn't get behind him. However, he saw an air vent was behind the Bulblin, so Cheren hopped further downward and found another vent. He crawled inside as it went upward, and found the other end was behind the Bulblin. Cheren pushed it open and stabbed the monster quickly.

Sensing trouble, two of the three Bulblin guarding the kids began to patrol the room, leaving the middle one to guard them. Both Bulblin went up parallel stairs, and Cheren carefully dropped behind the first one to pierce it from behind. He quietly crawled to the second, and was able to take it out. Cheren leaped to the Leaf symbols around the room to overlook the last Bulblin, who stood under a ledge while he aimed his gun at the kids. Cheren saw a Leaf symbol just above the bottom of the ledge, and quietly as he could in his ninja form, he leaped over, and flipped to the underside of the ledge, where there was a grating that allowed him to hang on. He was able to drop behind the Bulblin, and stab it.

The kids stood up, panting in relief. "Thanks." A boy smiled.

"No problem." Cheren said in his gruff ninja voice. "But can you help a guy out?"

"We can open the door so you can get out." A kid pressed a remote, and the metal bars sealing a door along the lower left corner opened. Before he left, Cheren checked his map. A Stray Fairy was in the spot where the kids were kneeling, and when they moved away, he saw a vent underneath. Cheren pulled the vent open, and grabbed the Stray Fairy inside. With that, Cheren hurried to the door and entered, finding himself behind the bars that protected the foothold beside the fish tank.

Cheren pressed a switch and opened a part of the bars. He reverted to human and watered the Leaf-Boat Plant, allowing him to float around the water. He floated to the Security Beamos' laser, and found out it actually sealed the tunnel down below. There was a mirror on a small pole on the edge of the tank, and Cheren saw it could be angled at the Eye Guard. He reflected the beam with his Mirror Shield, bouncing it off the mirror and toward the eye. A treasure chest dropped on the foothold where Sector V waited, and bumped Harry in the head as it did so. The chest contained, as expected, a Small Key.

Before they left, Cheren saw there was another Stray Fairy marked in this room. They looked below the water of the smaller tank and saw a tiny drain, lightly sucking water in. Once again, this required Melissa's help. The girl shrunk down and drove her toy car into the water, so it turned into a submarine. She drove downward, and was immediately sucked into the drain, going fast down the pipe before a small waterfall dropped her in a pool.

A Moonbase janitor was using a fishnet to pull dirt out of the water, and he scooped Melissa's submarine in the process. The boy curiously pulled the submarine out and asked, "Man, how many times have I told those guys the fish tank is not a pool? ? Huh?" The tiny Melissa suddenly jumped to the floor, and re-expanded. "Whoa!"

"Sorry!" Melissa grinned, taking her car back. She found a small chest in the room and opened it to retrieve the fairy. With that, she shrunk down again and drove in the water. There was another pipe in the side of the wall, so she drove in and was sucked back into the larger tank.

She resurfaced and unshrunk, joining the others as they entered the locked door. They came out on a bridge over a deep chasm, with a Sumoblin guarding the other side. Cheren put on Slag's Mask as the sumo charged, and the two engaged in a shoving battle. Slag's superior strength was able to push the sumo, but there was no ledge of which to push him off, and Cheren couldn't throw sideways. However, as he pushed, they passed over a Flower Pad. Kellie skipped over and twirled rapidly on it, and Cheren saw a trapdoor opened ahead of them. Cheren smirked and kept shoving, and was able to shove him into the trap, and send him falling to the chasm.

They were free to enter the door, but Cheren checked the map and saw another Stray Fairy, along the left side. They saw a mini walkway within the window wall, and on the right of it, a happy monkey waited. Cheren threw his Remote Bananarang and lured the monkey along the path, though he was still behind glass. The monkey was led to a switch, opening a small hatch in the glass when he pressed it. A Stray Fairy floated behind it, so Cheren just had to call it with his Fairy Mask.

The six kids entered the doorway to the next part of the Moonbase. "The leader's room shouldn't be too far." Harry said as they strode forward confidently. (Pause song.)

**Inside the leader's office**

Supreme Leader Jeremy was bound and gagged in a corner of his office. Miyuki/Majora stood before the window and overlooked the endless space. A Zoni hovered beside the Masked Demon, glowing a red aura and red eyes, with seven pupils in its left eye. _"Such a wide universe… we created. Isn't it, Vriska?"_

 _"Ehh, it's alright. ;;;; )"_ The strange girl said through the Zoni.

_"I can't believe the time has already come. I do not wish harm on Miyuki… but our bodies are a necessary sacrifice. And, my other body is safe where it needs to be, yes?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm still a girl of my word. :::; )"_

_"Then it is time to uphold our deal."_ The white-haired child helped herself/themself onto the cozy purple bed on the side of the room; the one that Booster had made for them. As the child lay on her back, Majora relaxingly felt her arms around the softness of the bed. _"Mmmm… no bed could be better, as her final resting place. Ahhh… but for me, it is her very face. This will be such a relaxing death."_

_"Siiiigh, all this melodrama about death. I was hoping putting you to sleep would be a little more fun."_

_"Trust me, the fun will come before long. Now… fulfill your end of the bargain. Send us to the Dream World."_

_"Fine, fiiiine. 8ut if something 8ad happens, don't think I won't enjoy it! ;;;;D"_ With that, Vriska gave the two a jolt of electricity, and they fell into deep sleep.

 **With the others** (Resume Moon Base 1 Theme.)

The kids reached what Cheren recognized as the main bridge area of the Moonbase. They started in a small area and went up a short staircase to the larger area. Before their very eyes, the bridge was overrun with Delightfulized operatives. "Majora's really been busy." Melissa observed.

"Careful not to hurt them, guys." Harry cautioned. "They're still operatives." The zombified kids wore blank expressions and gaping mouths as they stepped toward the operatives. They decided not to use their weapons and wipe the kids out with simple combat. Once all the kids were unconscious, they headed up a nearby staircase, to the part of the bridge where the leader's office was. The office door sat where it always has, except a huge, horned lock kept it sealed. It was the Boss Door.

Cheren glared hatefully. Majora was just inches away, Miyuki moments away from being rescued. But they couldn't, because they were safely behind a huge, locked door. Cheren hated how these villains were so cowardly. Near the left of the Boss Door was the set of mini terminals which the Global Command used to contact operatives, and monitor areas on Earth. The screens flicked with images of random people from the worlds, like Slithers, Lenny, Facilier, and Mikaela Corella. These were likely people who had masks to collect.

Further down the left was the door to the Decommissioning Chamber, but it was locked. Down on the lower floor was the entrance to the cafeteria, so they decided to head in there first. The cafeteria was overrun with hordes of Fatblin slobs, happily chowing down on the biggest piles of food imaginable, while Delightfulized kid waiters were bringing their food. There were way too many for them to fight, but Cheren did away with them easy by shooting Light Arrows. The Delightfulized operatives were surprised to see their masters vanished, and the heroes hurried over to knock them out.

They entered the kitchen and saw a single Delightful operative washing dishes. Cheren ran over and knocked him out, but that's when they were ambushed by Like-Likes that fell from the ceiling. Cheren and Harry were swallowed by the monsters as they happily sucked on the operatives, eventually spitting them out. Cheren's glasses and shield were sucked, and his blurry sight rendered him nearly helpless. Thomas smashed one of the Like-Likes with his hammer, while Celeste used her rope to catch the second one and squeeze its middle. She forced Harry's S.P.I.C.E.R. out of its mouth, which the Termina Uno boy grabbed to set the blob to flames.

Cheren recovered his stolen items as they entered a small closet, finding the Small Key. There weren't any Stray Fairies marked in the room, so they hurried back to the main bridge to open the locked door. However, they weren't able to get far past the Boss Door when… (End song.)

"That's as far as you go." Truman Kirman stood in their way, a smirk on his brainwashed face.

"Hm… I didn't think we'd have to fight you again, Truman." Harry stated.

From behind Truman stepped out Panini Drilovsky, the once-energetic girl baring mindless, brainwashed eyes. "Panini…" Cheren spoke lowly.

"You kids are impressive for making it this far," Truman spoke, "but I can't let you go any further. You see, Majora is resting right now after a hard day's work. I can't possibly let you disturb him."

"Well, Majora's getting an early wake up call." Cheren told him with a glare. "As soon as we get that Boss Key."

"It won't be long until the moon crashes to the Earth." Truman smirked. "You can never hope to stop him in time."

"I have plenty of time to kick your butt first-" Cheren stopped when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Save your strength for the mini-boss, dude." He said. "We'll handle them."

"…" Cheren looked at him seriously and gave a nod. Immediately, Cheren dashed around the two, and before Truman could chase him, Celeste caught her rope around his wrists.

"Not so fast!" she yelled.

"Nnnnrr!" Truman tugged on the rope and yanked Celeste over, kicking her back and freeing himself. "Very well. I'll just let him deal with Cheren. Panini: attack them!"

With a quick nod, the firebender girl flipped and launched two waves of green fire, which Thomas and Kellie quickly dodged. Thomas raised his hammer, but Panini kicked the large tool away and punched Thomas back. Harry tried to burn Truman with the S.P.I.C.E.R., but the Delightful swiftly rolled behind and grabbed his head in a headlock. Melissa shrunk herself and crawled up Truman's pants leg, making the boy hop around trying to shake her out. Celeste tackled him from behind, smirking as she binded his arms together. "Not so fun the other way around, huh?"

Melissa excitedly hopped out of Truman's shirt collar and jumped on her car, driving away as Truman shot her a glare. "I've had about enough of her." Truman said, getting to his feet and throwing Celeste toward the tiny car.

"WHOA!" the mini Gilligan yelped as Celeste almost crushed her, her car nearly flipping over. "That was close. WAH!" Panini immediately threw a wall of fire in her path, and Melissa barely swerved around before Thomas tackled the Drilovsky girl.

**With Cheren…**

The locked door brought Cheren to the Decommissioning Chamber. The four chairs sat with their backs to each other on the small platform, just like his own universe. The room seemed rather empty as he walked around, studying the device. He eyes directed to the round window, showing a view of space. He could vaguely see the Earth down left, and knew the moon was getting closer. He had to stop Majora fast.

"Weeell, weeell, well…" Cheren whipped around with a start, weapon ready as the shadow man, Benedict Uno, stepped out from behind the Decommissioner. "I must say, Cheren… I pegged you all wrong. I thought you were just some weak little boy who couldn't go ANYWHERE without his mommy. But look at yoooouu!" Cheren glared hatefully at the half-demon, smirking behind his silhouette. "You came this far and haven't even hit PUBerty. You've officially taken my annoying nephew and his naggy girlfriend and mixed an UGLY combination."

Cheren stood up straight and brushed his sword aside for a second. "I had you pegged all wrong, too, Uncle Ben. I thought you were just some lazy old drunk that's lost all meaning with life. I didn't expect you to be up and at it again. Heheh! And if THAT weren't funny enough," Father's eyes furrowed as Cheren grew a smirk, "you're still signing up with powers that are higher than you as a means to achieve something that you could never do. You're weak, Uncle Ben."

"I see you have that smug tone, too." He said scoldingly. "I would hope your generation learned better manners, but it seems they just get worse. Once Majora is through with your world, though, that's ALL gonna CHANGE. Finally, I can reMAKE a world where ADULTS RULE."

"That's the part I DON'T get." Cheren stated. "What's all this remaking the world stuff about? You can't just REMAKE a world after it's been blown up."

"You really don't know the story behind Majora, do you?"

"Uhhhh, no?"

Father shook his head ashamed. "Poor, deluded boy. They can't teach them ANYTHING in school nowadays. Oh well… I suppose it wouldn't be good for me if you knew. I can't let you get anywhere near Majora now. It's time we settle this long, drawn-out battle ONCE and for all," both opponents readied a fighting position, "and END the unholy era that BELONGED to you KIDS. AAAAAUUUUGGGHH." Father exploded with flames, filled with anger. (Play Slag's Battle Theme from _Ratchet: Tools of Destruction_.)

 

_Sub-boss: Benedict Uno_

Cheren dodged as the shadowy half-demon threw punches with fiery fists, running behind the decommissioning chairs to strike his uncle in the back, but Father dodged and threw another fire punch, which Cheren blocked with his Mirror Shield. Cheren thrusted his shield forward and made the uncle wobble backward. Cheren leapt for a jump attack when- "Armament!" his sword came in contact, but didn't penetrate the silhouetted man at all. Cheren looked confused and kept swinging his sword, but he was unable to penetrate the man.

Father grabbed his great-nephew by the collar and tossed him over the edge, Cheren gripping tight as he could with his fingers. "Ha ha ha ha!" Father laughed, an evil smirk on his face as he approached the defenseless boy. "I wasn't JUST laying around doin' nothin'. I've been brushing up on my skills, too." Cheren gritted his teeth and flipped back to the platform, throwing his sword against Father as the man dodged. Father's hands caught aflame as he grabbed the sword, trying to push it back. Cheren swung his foot and kicked Father's shin, the man wincing from the pain as Cheren punched him upside and knocked him on his back.

Cheren jumped on Father's belly and glared as he raised his blade, about to stab down, but Father activated his "Armament"; whatever that was, Cheren didn't know. But rather than attack him, Cheren jumped off and sliced one of the walkways with his sword. He hopped over and sliced the second walkway, then sliced the third. "Whoooa!" Father wobbled a little as the platform shook. "What do you think you're doing, Boy?"

Cheren merely shot him a glare before slicing the fourth walkway, and the entire platform fell straight down through the chasm. "WHOOOAAAAAAHHHHH-UUH!" The two collided with the platform down below, and Father became dizzied. Cheren took this opportunity to deal him a round of blows, cutting up his silhouetted suit a little. Father glared as he flipped to his feet and threw fireballs at his great-nephew. Cheren bounced the flames back with his Mirror Shield, but his great-uncle ran forward and tried to pry the shield away from him.

Cheren did a shield thrust and tried to strike his uncle, but Father defended himself with this Armament again. Cheren backed away in thought before pulling out his Light Arrow to see if it would do something. Father apparently took a slight shock, leaving himself open to Cheren's blade. He took only a few hits before he got back up and flipped away. "Little boys shouldn't be playing with swords." He stated. Father launched a storm of fireballs at Cheren, but the boy did a spin attack and knocked them away, only for Father to zip behind him and punch him down.

Cheren raised his shield when Father tried to punch him, flipping to his feet to swing his sword, but Father defended with the Armament once again. Rather than strike him some more, Cheren pulled out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and shot M.A.R.B.L.E.s at the four bridges holding the platform. "HEEEY-" Father yelled to stop him, but was too late as the platform fell into the abyss once again.

They crashed powerfully against the floor on the bottom, ending up in an old office. The dust cleared as Benedict was seen sitting dizzy again, and Cheren ran forth to deal another round of blows. "THAAAT'S it." Father yelled angrily, getting back up. "If I can't teach you myself, I'll need a LITTLE help! Father BEEEEE!"

Cheren turned around, and saw the Termina Father behind him. "Why are YOU the Father A?" Father B questioned.

"Just turn dragon."

"Okay." The Termina Father began to shake tremendously as he got on all fours. His hands and feet turned into claws, wings appeared on his back, and he grew sharp teeth and a tail. Father B glared at Cheren, a fiery, demonic look in his dragon eyes.

"I STILL can't believe he can do that." Cheren commented, not really fazed by the dragon's appearance. Cheren raised his bow and was about to launch a Light Arrow, but Father A punched him away from the side. Cheren recovered and glared as Father A bore an evil look and flaming fist, while the Father B Dragon hissed with malice. Cheren got up and tried to shoot Father A with a Light Arrow, but the shadow dragon leapt forward and batted Cheren away with his tail. Cheren's glasses became crooked a little as he got up to face them. He raised his sword and ran at Father B, but the dragon easily smacked him away with his tail again.

Cheren was struggling to stand up this time, feeling he may be powerless against two Fathers. But just then, a bolt of lightning shot down and struck the area around Father B, and they all looked up as Nerehc came flying down, taking a land beside his Positive. "Nerehc!" Cheren exclaimed.

"I didn't think I could trust you with this." Nerehc smirked. "Now… let me handle the mopey guy. You get the dragon."

Cheren's look became serious as he nodded. Nerehc flew overhead and shot lightning at Father A while Cheren got back up and ran at the dragon. Father A used his Armament to defend from the lightning, but Nerehc landed behind him and stuck lightning in his back. "AAAAHHHCK!"

"Heh! You may've learned Haki, but you aren't very good at it, I see." Nerehc smirked.

Father B blasted fire breath at Cheren, but he dodge-rolled sideways and ran to strike at his belly. The dragon tried to stomp on him, but Cheren ran back and shot a Light Arrow at Father B's head. The dark dragon flinched with pain, shielding his eyes, as Cheren ran behind to do a jump strike on his tail. Father B screeched, attempting to bat Cheren away, only for the boy to dodge and roll away. He raised his bow and launched another Light Arrow, stunning Father B's face, and Cheren ran to strike the tail again.

Father A was desperately trying to burn the Negative, but Nerehc was fast as he flew around, launching more lightning strikes at the shadow man. The Hylian Father was panting tiredly, his body emitting electric sparks. "Heff… what am I doing… I SHOULD be able to handle this." Father A got up straight, holding two fingers together as he faced the smirking Negative. Nerehc charged another bolt of lightning in his fingertips, launching without hesitation.

Father A was able to catch the lightning in his fingers, letting it flow across his body. "Ha haaa! Now for a taste of your own MEDICINE." Father A was ready to launch the lightning back at his great-nephew's counterpart, but Nerehc kept flying around, still wearing his cocky smirk. "Grrr, hold still…" Father A was becoming frustrated, unable to get a perfect aim. "Aha!" Nerehc faced him eye-to-eye, floating perfectly still in one place. Finally, he shot the lightning straight ahead, but Nerehc dodged immediately, allowing him to strike the Father B Dragon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The shadowed dragon fell on his stomach, looking totally weary.

"Whoops." Father A looked embarrassed.

The Father Dragon sparked and shrunk down to his regular form as the Benedict B looked very dizzy. "Ooooh… I'm suddenly not in the mood for electric zap."

With the Terminan counterpart down, Cheren and Nerehc stood side-by-side at the terrified Benedict A, confident smirks on their identical faces. Father tried to throw fireballs at both of them, but Cheren jumped back and Nerehc shot upward, launching another lightning bolt at his form. In his weakened state, Cheren tried to strike him with his sword, but the electrical charge on Father's body gave him a shock. Father angrily grabbed his great-nephew and threw him against the wall, headfirst, and was about to go in for more. Once more, he didn't get the chance as Nerehc zipped in front of him and pelted him with lightning.

As Cheren got up, he drew his Light Arrow and launched, dealing another powerful shock through Father's stomach. Father fell to his knees, too weak to fight anymore, and Cheren finished him with an upward strike, sending him backwards. (End song.)

"Huff… yyooou…" Father gripped his stomach, weakly getting to his feet as he filled with more anger than ever. "All I wanted… was simple peace and HARMONY for you kids. And I wanted to accomplish that… by making a world we're you'll all POLITE and OBEDIENT… so you WOULDN'T get into trouble. But WOULD you let me? ? NOOOO. Instead… you insist on riding your bikes, busting your butts, and GETTING bruises. Well, I…I have had ENOUGH of you. Your parents… were the worst people that ever lived. You are… the worst thing that ever could've come from them. I will finish you…" Cheren's expression remained unchanged, glaring at the rage-filled uncle. "I will make you regret… EVER standing against me." Father's hands alit with flames that began to grow and grow. "All of you… when all this is done, I will make the New World. And everyone in that world will know the name of Benedict Un-NOOO! !" The flames immediately vanished as Nerehc's blade pierced his stomach from behind.

"Aaaah!" Cheren froze with shock and horror.

Nerehc wore a hateful look as he pulled the blood-covered blade out, the shadowed man falling to the ground. Nerehc wiped the blood off and said, "Well, that takes care of it."

Cheren filled with anger and hate, gritting his teeth as he approached his Negative. "Why'd you do that? ?"

"What, he was getting annoying."

"He was my UNCLE. He's family."

"So? It's not like anyone actually cares about him anymore."

"You don't get it…" Cheren sighed.

"Ahh, quit cryin', I stabbed his stomach, not his heart. See, he's still alive."

"Oooooh…" Father A held his hands over his stomach, feeling extremely sick. "Can I have some… rocky road, Mommy?..."

"Siiiigh." Cheren calmed down a little, but was still pretty peeved. "Nerehc… sometimes, I worry."

"Worry about yourself." Nerehc stated, walking over and bending down to search Father's suit. "But hey. At least we got this." Cheren looked up as Nerehc presented the Boss Key.

**You've got the _Boss Key_! Even though it's the seventh time, it feels more rewarding than ever! This key will lead to the room where Majora waits! Get back up there and FINISH the job!**

Cheren smiled and stuffed the key in his jacket. "It's a long way up." Nerehc mentioned. "You probably don't wanna get up normally. Let me help."

"Wait!" Cheren checked his map, and saw the last Stray Fairy. He checked behind the office desk and found a small chest. Inside was the final purple fairy of this dungeon. "There… but I still don't know where they go. Anyway. Let's go, Nerehc." With that, Nerehc wrapped his arms around Cheren's, and kicked on his rockets as they flew directly upwards.

**With the others…**

Harry and Truman's arms were locked in a shoving battle, in which the brainwashed operative was able to knock him away. He looked down and saw Melissa driving around his feet in circles, and Truman growled in anger before trying to squish her. Melissa laughed with excitement as she drove away, avoiding his feet as he chased her, but screamed when Panini's massive boot suddenly came down and stopped her car cold. Melissa tried to back up, but was stuck tight as Panini added more pressure and began to flatten the car, the windows cracking and bolts popping out. Melissa frantically climbed out the window before she was squished, but was immediately snapped in Truman's hands.

"Ahhh, the consequences of using a shrink ray." Truman smirked as Melissa struggled helplessly in his hands. "You become swifter to hit, but much more weak. I can crush you like a measly grape." Melissa desperately tried to reach her shrink ray, but Truman kept her arms from moving.

"Hold on, Dude!" Celeste tried to throw her rope and catch the Gilligan girl, but the minute she launched, Panini launched fire and burned the raggedy rope. "Awww… I didn't even get many puzzles." Celeste stared sadly at her burned rope. Immediately, Panini kicked fire and knocked the Stork girl back.

"That was disappointing." Truman said, adding more pressure between his hands. "No matter. After I'm done with you, the demons could use your squished organs for sustenance. It was nice knowing you, Lissa." Melissa's eyes widened, feeling an incredible amount of pressure flow into her head. Her skin turned blue, and she felt her head would explode at any minute. Ironic that her closest friend would be the death of her, she thought. It made her angry to never be able to take revenge on Majora for doing this to him. Not to mention, she would never see Jeremy again.

Still laying on his stomach, Harry weakly pulled out his slingshot, pulling a pellet back and launching at Truman's eye. "Ah!" the boy covered his eye, dropping Melissa, and the girl immediately took a huge breath, the hugest breath she's ever inhaled. Her skin reverted back to normal color, and as she quickly unshrunk herself, she never felt more like a balloon, never felt her organs squished so tightly together.

Melissa grabbed Truman by the shoulders and bashed her face against his, breaking his fake glasses in the process. Truman wobbled about, holding his dizzy head, as Harry ran and dealt a punch against his Delightfulized face, knocking him clean out. Meanwhile, Thomas swung his hammer at Panini, but the lifeless girl gripped its handle and pushed it back with equal strength. Kellie smiled gleefully as she skipped over, and tickled Panini's hips. Apparently the mindless girl felt the tickle and released her grip, Thomas pulling his hammer back. Kellie jumped away as Thomas swung the massive mallet, and bashed the side of Panini's head with great force, sending her sliding across the floor beside Truman.

At that time, Cheren and Nerehc returned, seeing their battle's concluded. "Hey! You guys okay?" Cheren called.

"Yeah, we're fine." Melissa said, brushing her shoulders casually. "Delightful guys were never this hard."

Cheren bent down over Panini and slipped her Bunny Hood on her head. The group also noticed a pair of glasses sticking from Panini's pocket, and Cheren pulled them out to see they were Truman's. "Quick, put those on!" Melissa yelled. Cheren quickly slipped the glasses onto Truman's bruised face, and played the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-dooooo._

Panini's Bunny Hood fused into her body, and a mist of light flowed from Truman's glasses into his eyes. In seconds, the blond-haired boy woke up, his blue eyes back to normal. "Oh, I… What was I doing?"

"Heheh, he's back!" Melissa jumped as Celeste helped him up, with Kellie giving him a hug.

"Err!" Truman grunted in pain. "Why am I so… Ooow!"

"Well, dude, you were kinda brainwashed." Celeste answered.

"So we had to knock some sense into you." Thomas said with a playful smile.

"Oh, I… thought I felt hazy. Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you guys."

"Ehh, it's fine." Melissa said simply.

"We're glad you're back now!" Kellie smiled. "If your head still hurts, I'll let you have my Get Better From Booboos After You've Been Brainwashed Rainbow Monkey!"

The seven kids then approached Panini, the girl still peacefully asleep. "I hope we didn't hit her too hard." Thomas said.

"She'll pull through." Cheren told them. "If I know her… our next objective is taking down Majora."

"Ready when you are." Nerehc told him, already standing by the Boss Door. Cheren faced him and nodded, all operatives wearing serious looks as they joined the Negative. Cheren stuck the Boss Key into the horned lock, turning it as the chains fell loose. Without a moment's hesitation, the operatives charged in, remaining weapons ready.

"YOUR plan ends NOW, Major-…" Cheren stopped himself as they stared at the relaxed, sleeping form of Miyuki Crystal, her face snoring under her mask.

Melissa spotted the Supreme Leader, Jeremy in the corner, hurrying over to untie him. "Jeremy!" she exclaimed, embracing him in a relieved hug.

"Hehe…" he blushed.

Cheren, Nerehc, and Sector V stood over Miyuki curiously. She looked so peaceful on the soft, comfy purple bed, and the evil mask didn't look harmful at all. Cheren was about to pry the mask off her face, but was suddenly stopped by the Zoni.

"It's no use." They said in monotone.

"WHOA!!" Melissa jumped in surprise, and Sector V looked shocked, too.

"You… can see them?" Cheren questioned.

"He has fallen asleep, and escaped to the Dream World. The moon will fall here, while he is there. You must go in to stop him."

"You mean… fall asleep?" Cheren questioned. The Zoni nodded.

"Simple as that." Nerehc stated. "But I'm going, too."

"Fine by me." Cheren nodded. "The rest of you guys, stay here. Watch over our bodies."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked. "Taking on Majora all by yourselves? I mean, what about needing at least a second person?"

"HellOOOOO??" Cheren gestured toward Nerehc, who looked annoyed. "Though I hate to say it, long as I got Nerehc, I'm all set. You guys are needed here at Moonbase. Find the masks that belonged to the other Delightfulized operatives. We can take Majora."

"If you say so." Harry said. "Just be careful, Bro."

"Bro?" Nerehc questioned.

"We're SORTA brothers." Harry shrugged.

"Hehehehe!" Cheren grinned and chuckled. "…Listen… thanks for all the help you've been to me, guys. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't meet you. I…I'm proud to have served alongside you guys."

"Man, is EVERYONE from his universal so sentimental?" Celeste eye-rolled.

"Dude, just forget about the cheesy crud and get goin'." Thomas demanded. "You gotta stop this guy before the moon squishifies the whole world!"

"But if you need help sleeping, I have pretty Help You Get To Sleep When You Have To Stop An Evil Demon In The Dream World Rainbow Monkey!" Kellie grinned.

"Heh…" Cheren smiled warmheartedly. "I'll keep that all in mind." With that said, both Cheren and Nerehc got on opposite sides of Miyuki in her bed, wrapping arms around her (and feeling silly in that position). The Zoni charged their energy and zapped the opposite operatives, and were immediately sent into sleep.

 **Majora's Dream World** (Play "Nowhere to Run" from _Rayman Origins_.)

_Final stage: Land of Living Dead_

_Mission: Find Majora and defeat him once and for all!_

Of all the dream worlds the two have been two, this one was probably the ugliest. The sky was dark and filled with red, gloomy clouds. They stood on a beach area, surrounded by purplish-pink, gooey water. The only inhabitants of the beach were more of the Zombified Trolls which Cheren encountered earlier. He still wasn't sure what these creatures were. Regardless, the path ahead seemed relatively clear except for them.

Nerehc was already skiing across the beach using his rocket shoes, while Cheren had to follow him normally, slicing the Zombified Trolls that tried to grab him. There were a few gaps in the beach that were filled with the gooey water, so Cheren hopped across the sandy platforms; he didn't care to know what happened if he fell in. He then came to a spot where withered lilipads led the way across. Cheren turned into a Kateenian and jumped across quickly before the lilipads sank. More Zombified Trolls rose out of the beach ahead, so Cheren changed back into a human to slice them away. Cheren then entered a small forest area, making a few turns as the path went while dealing with more trolls.

He came to a gaping chasm, watching Nerehc slide down a slope on the other side. On Cheren's left, there was a Rearrangement Pad, so he turned into Sackboy and studied the area. There was a long, wooden plank on the other side, and a pointed stake sticking up from the ground below. Cheren lifted the board and fixed it onto the stake through the center, and it began tilting back and forth, both ends facing both cliffs. Cheren became a Kateenian again and jumped to it, carefully crossing and keeping a balance.

Cheren jumped to the other cliff and reverted to human, going down a golden staircase to a rather gold-lit town area. He saw Nerehc skiing around in circles in an open plaza, his way of 'impatiently' waiting for his slowpoke Positive to hurry up. When Cheren was coming, Nerehc swiftly skied sideways down the town street, wearing his usual cool-guy smirk. Cheren followed him, and more Zombified Trolls were coming around the corners. Cheren proceeded to beat them some more, watching Nerehc Wall Kick his way across several buildings, before going on top.

There were a few platforms that led upward, so Cheren turned into his wolf form to jump his way up. Cheren came to a large stone wall, covered in moss and leaves, with a gap that was blocked by a huge Majora block. Cheren turned into Slag and pushed the block forward, until it fell into a hole its exact size, allowing Cheren into a smaller, village area, where Troll Zombies casually roamed around. Cheren wanted to leave the lot alone, even though they slumped over to try and choke him (they moved slowly, of course), and followed Nerehc as he skied up some stairs.

The Negative boy Wall Kicked his way up some walls again, going to a ledge above. There was no other way up, except for the Hidden Leaf symbols around the walls. Cheren turned into a ninja and leaped his way up, going to join his Negative as they stood over a dusty abyss.

Before they went forward, however, they spotted a hidden path behind the wall to their left. They followed it curiously, finding a hidden door in a small enclosing. Inside this door was, to their surprise, a Fairy Fountain. The fountain was alit with purple aura, and purple Stray Fairies fluttered around it. Cheren quickly pulled out his bottle and let the Stray Fairies out. As they spiraled and joined their friends in the center, Cheren wondered what kind of fairy would show up here, and with what power?

The fairies fused in the fountain, and vanished in a purple flash. They uncovered their eyes, and nothing was there. A greyish-purple mist began to form in the center, and a pair of pitch-black, bare feet were the first to step out. Soon, the rest of the spirit's body stepped out slowly. She was shaped like the other fairies, the same long, white hair. But the rest of her was pitch-black, except there was a skeleton painted where her bones would be. Her face seemed to have no mouth, just a skull; or the upper portion of a skull, rather. They couldn't tell if it was her natural appearance, or just a jumpsuit. She had no color or life to her eyes. They were just big, white spots.

The skeleton-ish fairy stared at Cheren with its lifeless eyes. A sense of fear filled the boy's heart. With no pupils in her eyes, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The fairy just stood there, completely silent and blank.

"…Um… do you have a name?" Cheren decided to ask.

The fairy approached him quickly, and Cheren flinched slightly. She stopped just inches in front of him, peeking her head over and observing his body. She still didn't speak or make a sound. Cheren became more creeped out by how she studied him. "…Are we going somewhere with this?"

The fairy perked, backing up as she reached behind her. She pulled out and presented Cheren a very strange mask. It looked like an Indian face; red whisker-like markings were painted on the side of its face, it had long, pointed ears, black eyes, and white hair. Cheren took the mask and studied it. No mask he's found on this journey peaked that much interest.

**You've got the _Fierce Deity's Mask_! This mask holds the spirit of a fierce, powerful god. Could this mask's dark powers be as terrifying as Majora?**

Cheren looked at the fairy again, who remained staring lifeless. She raised his right arm halfway, and gave a small, light wave before fading away. Nerehc walked beside his Positive and stared at the mask, too. "…You gonna try it?"

"I…I'm not sure." Cheren replied. Considering that fairy's creepy aura, he didn't know what the mask would do. It felt creepy just looking at it. Cheren stuffed it under his clothing and said, "Let's keep going."

With that, they walked out, and stood over the cliff above the endless chasm. There was nothing but darkness and despair below, it looked like, but a powerful gust of wind was blowing upward. There seemed to be nothing up above but dark clouds; however, they could hear the echoing roar of something metallic up above, like a ship. Nerehc kicked on his rockets and flew up first, while Cheren jumped over the edge, and threw open his Pirates' Sail. The wind caught in the sail sent Cheren flying way up high. He soon was at a level altitude, flying slowly straight as dark clouds fogged up his path.

The roaring of the ship grew louder and louder, and as Cheren cleared away from the dark-red fog, he gaped in awe at the roaring's source. Indeed, it was a ship, a giant, bright red battleship, that looked like something from the navy, only it was hovering in the sky. Cheren calmly allowed the breeze to carry him above the ship's deck, and he dropped down safely on top. The roaring could be heard across the heavens, and a dusty wind blew across the deck as blackish-red storm clouds spiraled around them, creating lightning that didn't make a sound.

Zombified Trolls walked about the deck, and didn't seem to bother Cheren or Nerehc as they walked by. They soon came to a stairway to a higher level of the ship, but it was guarded by three Zombie Trolls. The center zombie held a hand up gesturing to stop, and they did so as the zombie pulled out a notepad. He stared and skimmed down a list of people, searching intently until he reached 'Cheren Uno's name. It read 'Plus 1 guest' beside it, so the zombie humbly bowed to Cheren and Nerehc as they stepped aside.

Cheren and Nerehc stepped up the stairs, and a wide, clear path led directly to the huge door at the end. On both sides of the path, parallel rows of Zombie Trolls began to clap and dance, moaning echoey vocals as they gestured toward the door. Cheren and Nerehc merely glanced at the undead trolls confusedly. They weren't sure what they were cheering about, or what they could be leading them to. However, there were several blowing flags stationed around the deck, which bore Majora's symbol in white surrounded by red. The big, square door was bright red and had Majora's white symbol painted as well. They knew for sure, the Masked Demon was behind this door. They had no idea what to expect. Would Majora still be in Miyuki's body, or would he hold a new form, more terrifying than they ever expected? And why did Majora wish to lure them here of all places? Why the fancy entrance and location?

These questions loomed in their mind as they stood before the big square doorway. But one thing was sure in their mind: this was the final battle. They would face Majora beyond this door, and end his Operation Moonfall. The two exchanged serious looks and nodded. They gripped the huge door together and shoved it upward. The duo unhesitantly stepped into the darkness, and the door sealed them inside.

________________________________________

**Ahhhh… at last. Now WHAT could make for better pre-battle music than old Western whistles and vocals? (Nothin' makes an awesomer final stage. ;3) Anyhoo… this is done. With the final dungeon completed… and all ending chapters written long beforehand… this story is finally finished. Once I post the ending chapters, the Termina Arc will be done. (Also, I have the tendency to base Truman like Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh. X33) So next time… our final fight with Majora begins. ;I See you later.**


	22. Cheren, the Fierce God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Nerehc confront Majora. They utilize all their skills to defeat the crafty demon.

**Okay, everybody! At last, the final boss of this story arc is here! Once Majora is defeated, it’ll finally be time to close the Termina Arc and END this overdue story! Lllleeeet’s do it!!**

**_Chapter 22: Cheren, the Fierce God_ **

Cheren and Nerehc walked calmly and quietly, serious, focused eyes on their faces as they entered a dark, dim-lit room, in which the only thing visible were wavy auras along the wall. They came in various colors, but all had a shade of darkness. The room seemed rather wide from what they could see, and on the very other side, there was an opening in the wall, where a pitch-black silhouette sat. The duo took a careful, quiet step forward, and the room suddenly alit to a brighter color. The dark, colorful auras moved all around the walls around the flat, polished floor. The being in the opening ahead was still too dark to see, but the mask on his face could be made out.

 _“Good shooow, goood shooow…”_ Majora spoke calmly, his dark voice echoing across the vast, empty room. Without Miyuki, it was just Majora’s singular voice they were hearing. _“Made your way aaall the way through my fortress and chased me to the Dream World. Although, it depends on how much of this you call dreamed. Who knows what happens in the afterlife. Are we cursed to wander through dreams, or have we entered a brand new world. I guess it’s how…_ death _tortures you.”_

“Well, frankly, I have an idea what happens in the afterlife.” Cheren spoke. “But I guess _those_ rules don’t apply here. Right? _Zanifr_.”

Majora’s body flinched. He calmed down almost right away, a smirk behind his mask. _“You really should learn not to snoop around others’ property. They prefer to keep things secret.”_

“People shouldn’t have their property lying around.”

_“The reason I hid those was to hide the evidence. SOME people don’t know how to keep their mouths shut. Even in your world, my moirail manages to keep following and pestering me.”_

Cheren shook his head; another term he didn’t understand. “All right, Majora, this can go one of two ways. You can tell me your, or possibly a FRACTION of your, backstory, I’ll refuse to care and proceed to kick your ass…… OR we can skip the backstory and go straight to the fighting. In which I’ll kick your ass.”

“You been watching _One Piece_?” Nerehc asked with a raised brow.

“It’s a good show.” He shrugged.

“You watch _Naruto_?” he asked.

“Ehh.” Cheren made a ‘kinda good, kinda bad’ movement with his hand.

 _“I really don’t feel in the mood for explanations.”_ Majora answered. _“My only goal is to come back to my world, and take revenge on the ones who had me banished. By bringing the apocalypse to Termina, and ending both worlds, I shall finally be allowed to come back. As was written in the prophecy.”_

“So Termina WASN’T your world.” Cheren deduced with disgust. “It was just a disposable pawn in your plan. But what about Miyuki? If her body is left on Moonbase, she’ll be killed when the moon collides with the Earth.”

_“That isn’t entirely true. As it turns out, Miyuki has a dream self, too. At this moment, she is awake somewhere among Prospit or Derse. I shall see to it she becomes God Tier, and when such happens, she will never have to worry about death again. As long as her dream self doesn’t sleep again, she will be just fine.”_

“I don’t really understand any of this, but I don’t want to right now!” Cheren stated, looking angry. “As long as Miyuki’s and everyone else’s lives are in danger, I’m going to stop you! And now that I’ve said your name, you can’t really DO anything about it.”

Majora looked unfazed. _“It’s true… by speaking one’s name, you render them powerless. But you forget, you’ve only spoken part of my true name. As long as my surname remains hidden, I can still rain down on you with HALF of my true power. We shall let this battle decide the fate of this poor world. Let us finally see, how long the bloodline of Link and Shadows has lasted…”_ The shadowed body was encased in a whirl of darkness, leaving only the mask visible on the outside. The body disappeared as the darkness dispersed and flowed into the mask, its orange-green eyes sparking to life. They brimmed wide and unchanging as the mask grew many skinny, wiggly tentacles from its backside, hovering around the air as it appeared twice their own size. (Play “Majora’s Mask Battle” theme from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Boss fight: Masked Demon, MAJORA_

_Phase 1: Majora’s MASK_

The demonic mask leisurely hovered around the boss room, its spikes flapping up and down like little wings. Cheren immediately whipped out his bow and shot arrows, but the mask whipped around and blocked with simply its armored front side. Cheren ceased firing and tried to run around behind it, but Majora merely turned so that Cheren only shot his front. Nerehc, tired of watching his opposite get nowhere, flew up using his rocket feet and got behind Majora, where he charged a bolt of lightning and fired, making the demon shake with pain from the shock. Majora sank to the floor, stunned, and Cheren hurriedly ran behind and dealt some blows against the back, knocking the lightweight mask around in the process.

Majora got back in the air and faced the two with a deadly glare as darkness emerged from his form. The darkness surrounded himself in a sphere of dark, but Nerehc merely smirked as he flew behind and blasted another bolt of lightning. However, the lightning didn’t penetrate the shield, and Nerehc flinched as Majora flew behind him and lashed his tentacles. Nerehc swiftly dodged the tentacles in the air and countered with his own dark fireballs, but Majora calmly absorbed the darkness and shot it back, knocking Nerehc out of the air.

Cheren watched him fall, then looked back at Majora as the mask spun into a horizontal saw blade, flying down and sliding along the ground as he tried to chop Cheren. Cheren was able to jump the mask, and at the points when the mask hovered a little, he ducked. Majora eventually stopped and hovered around the air again, likely taking a breather. Since Majora encased himself in darkness, Cheren figured, he would whip out his Light Arrow and fire one at the mask’s face. The light seemed to penetrate as part of the shield cracked, so Cheren kept his aim on Majora and fired another beam, successfully destroying the front part of the shield.

The front of the mask was exposed, but that didn’t matter when the front was already armored, and the rest of the shield protected the back. Nerehc shot up behind Majora and tried to throw more lightning blasts, but they still did not penetrate, and Majora wouldn’t even turn to glare at him, allowing Cheren to shoot the barrier. Cheren kept firing Light Arrows whenever Majora turned around, but he whipped back around just as quickly to defend. Eventually, Majora spun around like a saw blade again and glided along the ground, aiming to hit Cheren. When Majora glided above him for a brief moment, Cheren saw the perfect opportunity to hit the dark shield, and he did. Eventually, Majora’s spinning came to a stop, and for the brief moment he was turned around, Cheren shot and destroyed the shield.

Majora simply flew around casually some more as Nerehc flew up behind and launched a lightning bolt. Majora whipped around and avoided, but Cheren was able to shoot an arrow in his back as a result, and Majora sank to the ground. Cheren dashed over and dealt his series of blows, though didn’t deliver that many before Majora was knocked away and recovered.

Majora hovered to the center of the room as the kids simply watched him. Majora stuck his own tentacles into his mask and began to pump some kinda substance, like blood. The heart-shaped mask grew a little more round, and the front side became puffy, while the back stayed the same: flat with tentacles squiggling around. Majora tilted over so his front faced the ceiling, and his back to the floor, so he now looked like the shape of a brain.

_Phase 2: Majora’s MIND_

The dark, ugly brain brimmed with a light before spawning several random objects from its mind (such as fallen trees, barrels, boxes, Powder Kegs, and broken ruins), letting them scatter all over the room. He then began to use his telekinetic abilities to pick up the random objects and hurl them at Cheren. Cheren shot Light Arrows at his underside—since it was already exposed—but the brainstem tentacles swatted the arrows away like flies. Nerehc attempted to fly at Majora and shoot lightning, but he suddenly found himself caught by the brain tentacles, which pulled the struggling Nerehc in and began sucking on his form. Nerehc desperately tried to pull away, but he felt himself completely helpless as Majora pleasurably sucked his body like a tasty lollipop.

Disgusted at this sight, Cheren fired a Light Arrow and pierced the tentacles, setting Nerehc free. The Negative dropped to the ground, and when he weakly stood and threw his arm to try and launch fire, he fell to his knees, panting heavily. “My…My bending…” he panted.

Cheren stared and immediately knew, it was Majora’s power to render one’s energy. Cheren watched as Majora levitated and launched objects at him again, but he simply dodge-flipped to his sides. However, that last object was a Powder Keg, and it explode upon impact, knocking Cheren forward a little. It took this long for Cheren to recognize that this was similar for Sackboy’s ability to alter areas. The Uno kid immediately ran around the room, and found a particularly placed box on a stage that looked like it was from Carnivilia. He climbed on and Youth Rolled at the box, breaking it and revealing the Rearrangement Pad.

Cheren turned into Sackboy and knelt on the Arrangement Pad, getting an overview of the boss room as he saw the Majora brain floating around. Majora was lifting objects and throwing them at Cheren, but Cheren was able to hold them back and cause them to drop. Cheren wasn’t sure what to do, since he couldn’t move objects with enough force, so he simply grabbed a ruined totem and brought it to Majora, then grabbed a random barrel and brought it to Majora. For both objects, Majora grabbed it with tentacles and proceeded to absorb it into his brain. His brain pumped and brimmed with light as he launched a swarm of energy spheres, knocking Cheren out of Arrangement Mode and sending him flying across the room.

The sack-boy gripped his head and shook as he recovered, and discovered a Powder Keg beside him. At this point, Nerehc had regained his energy and was flying mindlessly around the room, waiting for something to happen. “Nerehc!” Cheren yelled up. “Get your fire ready!” Nerehc nodded, a serious look on his face. Cheren hurried back to the Arrangement Pad and went into Arrangement Mode as he grabbed the Powder Keg and gave it to Majora. As Majora was beginning to consume it, Nerehc unleashed a bolt of lightning and struck the keg, causing it to explode and deal great pain to Majora.

Majora shook the soot off and hovered above Cheren’s platform. The sack-boy was still knelt down in Rearrangement Mode, but when he saw Majora above him, charging an attack, he quickly ran off as the brain unleashed a powerful laser directly downward, destroying the platform and the Arrangement Pad. Upon destruction of the platform, a group of four round mirrors came flying out in different directions. Cheren had an idea where this was going, and he told Nerehc to pick up one of the mirrors. The Negative had to hold one in both arms seeing as they were as tall as them.

Majora’s Mind calmly hovered around aimlessly as Cheren anticipated its next move. The brain brimmed with light as it released five energy balls around the room, and those balls formed into Bokoblin upon landing. The simple monsters charged at Cheren with swords raised, but he swiftly dodged their attacks and struck by, taking them all out in seconds. He heard an energy surging sound, and was surprised when Majora suddenly released a beam of energy from the top of his mind (the side with the mask’s face), having turned vertically to be able to face him.

Cheren used the Mirror Shield to deflect the beam away, and he tried to redirect it at Majora, but the front part of his mind was just as armored as his last form. However, Nerehc was facing the underside of Majora, and he noticed a strange, swelling object suddenly appear by his tentacles. Nerehc charged a bolt of lightning and fired, but the brain immediately teleported, having heard the lightning charge. Majora ceased firing and turned horizontal again, the swelling area sinking back into his brain. His mind glowed as he released eight more energy spheres, which then formed into Miniblin. These monsters were more simple than the Bokoblin, so Cheren was able to wipe them out in a few simple strikes. He looked at Majora as he tilted over to face him, wiggling his tentacles as he prepared another energy beam.

Majora unleashed, and Cheren held up his Mirror Shield to defend, and the beam deflected to the other side of the room. Cheren nodded to Nerehc, gesturing to get the mirror. Suddenly, Nerehc realized what he meant (not very smart), and he grabbed the mirror and flew behind the floating brain, holding the mirror so it faced Majora’s weak spot. Cheren aimed the beam and bounced it off Nerehc’s mirror. It made the mirror slightly heavier, but Nerehc kept his grip as he redirected the beam at the swelling weak spot.

Majora screeched and sunk to the ground as the brain was set on fire. Cheren didn’t really have the opportunity for a round of strikes as Majora was back in the air quickly. The brain simply hovered around some more, and Cheren kept his eye on him, patiently waiting for the next attack. Finally, Majora glowed and released three spheres, which this time turned into Metal Shield Fatblin. Cheren ran to the first one and hopped over its shield to begin dealing blows at its behind. At the same time, Majora was using telekinesis to pick up some of the random objects still laying around, and Cheren had to run away when Majora chucked them. He ran in front of another Fatblin when Majora coincidentally threw a Powder Keg, and the Fatblin was destroyed as a result.

Cheren ran back behind the first Fatblin and finished dealing his rounds until it was destroyed. Cheren focused his sights on the third Fatblin, but Nerehc suddenly flew behind it and dealt a blast of lightning, taking the Fatblin out in one hit. He smirked and winked at Cheren before going to grab another mirror, then flying behind Majora when the demon began charging its energy beam. He unleashed the beam at Cheren, who easily deflected it to Nerehc with the Mirror Shield. Majora immediately stopped and switched around to Nerehc, shooting his laser at him while Cheren viewed Majora’s backside. Nerehc simply bounced the laser toward Cheren, but Majora floated in his path and kept in front of him so that he couldn’t see Cheren.

Both boys gritted their teeth in anger, unable to see the other very well. It was then that Nerehc noticed another fallen mirror lying on its back beneath Majora, and Nerehc could vaguely see Cheren’s reflection in it. Nerehc smirked at Majora before directing the beam onto that mirror, and Cheren smiled excitedly as he was able to catch the beam with the Mirror Shield. Cheren smirked as he directed the beam onto Majora’s swelling spot, and the brain was set on fire again. (End song.)

 _“UUUUuuh!”_ Majora grunted, sinking to the ground and recovering as his brain stems retracted into his body. He floated to the center of the room as his face turned facing forward, and his brain started to pump again. A pair of humanoid, scaly arms appeared from his sides, and two very long, exposed legs from his bottom. His swollen brain-mask became heart-shaped again as one, tiny eye sprouted from his top. Thin string leggings appeared along his legs, a ballet tutu around his waistline, and ice-skater shoes appeared on his feet. _“HooooOOO…”_ he squatted and shook anxiously, seemingly building up energy. _“HUAH!”_ he sprouted up, and suddenly, the entire floor turned to smooth, solid ice. (Play “Majora’s Incarnation” from _Majora’s Mask_.)

_Phase 3: Majora’s BALLET RECITAL_

The Masked Demon began skiing around the icy, reflective floor, gracefully dancing and twirling as he kicked his feet in the air. Cheren and Nerehc tried to run at him, but both boys immediately slipped on the icy surface. Majora performed another twirl, looking at them as he slid sideways, then skied forward in a taunting fashion. Nerehc glared and simply flew above using rocket shoes, launching quick lightning blasts at the demon, but Majora swiftly spun and jumped to both sides while avoiding the lightning. The demon suddenly skied up the wall, using only one leg, and flipped upside-down as he leaped and kicked Nerehc away, the Negative sliding fast across the icy floor upon landing.

Cheren tried to stay on his feet, but the floor seemed much too slippery. He watched as Majora slid back over to him and kicked him directly with his shoe blade to Cheren’s face, sliding the boy all the way beside Nerehc against the wall. Cheren wiped some blood from his nose as he and Nerehc glared at Majora, skiing away from them. Cheren decided to try on his Wolf Mask, and surprisingly, the wolf moved fairly well across the icy surface. Nerehc kicked on his rockets and hovered above again as Cheren began to chase the demon, and Majora simply spun and twirled like a ballet dancer as he evaded. He stood and twirled on the tip of his right foot while he had his left leg bent, but then he stretched it out with the tip of his shoe-blade spiraling around.

Cheren tried to leap at Majora, but the tip of his blade knocked him back, and Majora began to ski normally again. Cheren growled at him and ran forward once again, and when Majora was about to come at him, the demon suddenly leapt overhead and skied the opposite way. He was swiftly evading Cheren, but Nerehc also kept him busy by shooting lightning at him, forcing Majora to slow down as he jumped the strikes. Cheren managed to keep up, and Nerehc stopped firing so his opposite would be able to catch him. Majora stretched his leg out and began to twirl his blade again, but Cheren simply ran under the too-high blade and got closer to Majora, before leaping and gnawing at his standing knee.

 _“AIEEEEP!”_ Majora screeched in a higher-pitched voice, coming to a slow down as Cheren chewed him. Cheren eventually let go, having yanked a part of the knee off and making purple blood drip. Majora started to ski away again, making little twirls with a leg kicked out, in which he launched energy spheres at Cheren. The wolf-boy easily jumped the spheres and ran at Majora, but before he could get a hit, the ballerina demon skied and spun right over him, going to the middle where he leapt, and performed a quick spiraling maneuver in the air before he landed on the floor, still spiraling at high speed as the force caused the ice to crack, with Majora coming to a stylish stop where he made a pose.

Majora began skiing around normally again, but when Cheren tried to move forward, he flinched when the ice cracked a little more, and he knew it would be too dangerous to walk any more. Cheren was forced to pull off his Wolf Mask and put on the Kateenian Mask, his lighter body able to stand its ground on the ice. They looked around for a solution, and Cheren noticed a strange bobsled sitting a few feet away, likely having shot out of the ice due to the quake Majora made. He hurried over as fast as his Kateenian body could, and when he got on, he reverted to wolf form. Nerehc flew down and grabbed the rope attached to the bobsled and began to pull Cheren around, chasing Majora as the demon swiftly skied away.

Majora skied backwards as he faced the operatives and began to kick energy spheres at them. Cheren had to list left and right to make his sled dodge in those directions, and Nerehc had to dodge left-and-right to avoid, too. Majora was coming to a wall, but his top eye was turned backward, so he saw it coming and made a left turn, and Cheren’s bobsled bumped the wall upon Nerehc’s sudden turn. Majora kept away from the walls and kept kicking energy spheres at them, but Nerehc countered with his lightning strikes and made Majora jump and twirl. Majora kept jumping so much, he couldn’t see where he was going, and he ended up crashing into the wall, backfirst. Nerehc slowed the bobsled beside him, allowing Cheren to jump and bite onto his crotch, giving a few tugs before pulling off.

Majora dizzily skied to the center of the room as the ice and bobsled suddenly poofed away, and the room was back to normal. Majora recovered and ripped his tutu off, and the operatives were about to cover their eyes until they saw there was nothing underneath. Majora kicked his ski-shoes off as he bent his upper-body (which was mostly legs) completely back like rubber, and he stretched and bent sideways and front-ways as well. Majora got on all fours as his body extended a little, his arms and legs becoming a little more puffy, and he mimicked the movements of a beast as he ran around and turned totally invisible.

_Phase 4: Majora’s STEALTH MISSION (should he choose to accept it)_

Cheren already knew to use his wolf senses to find the invisible demon, and when he found Majora, he ran at him attempting to bite, but the demon ran toward him and smacked Cheren away, then continued running around the room. Nerehc began to fire lightning wildly, but he wasn't able to hit Majora at all, as Majora simply dodged whenever a bolt came at him. Cheren used senses to see and run at him again, and Majora leaped a few feet away before running at the wolf. Cheren dodged to the side and avoided Majora's arm-swipe, and once Cheren was behind, the wolf-boy proceeded to bite into his rear. Nerehc smirked when he saw Cheren holding onto Majora, and the Negative charged a bolt of lightning and fired at where he hung on to.

Cheren jumped off so that Majora could take the shock, and the demon began to spark with electricity as he ran further away from Cheren, a little visible. Cheren reverted to human form as Majora turned and readied to charge. Cheren whipped out his bow and shot an arrow when Majora ran at him, but the demon jumped to the side and kept at him. Cheren whipped his sword at Majora when he came, but took an immediate shock from the electricity on his body, then was knocked away. The electricity wore off, and Majora was invisible again, swiftly dodging Nerehc's attack when he tried to shock him. Cheren became a wolf and chased the demon using his senses, and Majora jumped away once more before running at the wolf and attempting to swat him. Cheren jumped to the side and leaped at his butt, biting the demon once again as Nerehc fired lightning.

Majora was partially visible again, and Cheren reverted to human, anticipating Majora to charge at him. This time, Cheren put on Slag's Mask, held his arms open when Majora came, and grabbed the demon's hands in his own. Majora's arms and legs were much longer compared to Slag's, and the demon was closer to overpowering Cheren. The robot-child mustered his strength however, and managed to lift Majora above him and slam the demon to the ground. He was still electrified, so Cheren had to use Slag's sword as he dealt his round of blows, slamming his sword powerfully down on the demon.

Majora kicked back to his feet and ran away as he turned invisible. Cheren changed back to a wolf and used his senses, but he saw that Majora had climbed to the ceiling. Immediately, Majora crawled above Cheren and dropped down, pinning the wolf with his huge arms and legs and dealing punches across his head. Nerehc shot above the area where Cheren was pinned, but he missed the demon as Majora jumped off, climbed up the wall, and leaped to grab Nerehc and pull him down. He held the Negative by the legs as he spun and spun, and eventually hurled Nerehc headfirst against the wall.

Both kids shook back to their senses as Cheren used his senses to see Majora crawl up the ceiling again. Cheren ran under him, and when Majora dropped down to grab him, Cheren leapt forward and avoided, then jumped back to gnash at Majora, successfully biting his knee. He was kicked off almost instantly, Majora dodging a lightning strike from Nerehc, but the bite caused purple blood to drip from his knee. Majora was still invisible, but Nerehc could see the blood trail dripping from his knee, little bits at a time. When Majora was trying to climb the wall, Nerehc shot lightning at him, making Majora leap off the wall, but when he landed, Cheren (having reverted to human) shot a Light Arrow at the space around the blood, the powerful light making Majora brim visible. Cheren hurried over and dealt a round of blows against the demon before Majora recovered and leaped away.

Majora got on two legs and flailed his arms around as he began to run around frantically, his legs moving in a fast-paced anime fashion. Nerehc rapidly tried to shoot him with lightning, but Majora moved too quick, and Cheren couldn’t get a good aim with his arrow. Majora zipped left-and-right as he ran at Cheren, pinned the boy down, and immediately pounded rapid punches. Nerehc shot lightning, but Majora jumped off and kept running around, eventually jumping up to grab and pull Nerehc down by the legs, and then rapidly pounding his face against the wall. Majora slammed Nerehc to the ground and jumped on him before running around some more. Cheren held his blade ready as Majora drew closer, and when the demon was about to grab him, he quickly slashed a spin attack and made Majora screech as he scampered away.

Nerehc saw Majora running toward him as he recovered, and the Negative flew overhead and tried to launch lightning at him. Majora zipped and dodged the attacks before launching a series of quick energy spheres, which Nerehc dodged as quick as he could, only to be knocked away by the last one. He shook back to his senses and saw Majora run around some more, flying away before the monster could run him over. Cheren had his sword ready, expecting him to come over, but the demon surprised him with another barrage of energy balls, knocking Cheren over. He got to his feet as Majora ran around some more, zipping every which way while getting closer to Cheren. Cheren rolled between Majora’s legs just before the demon could grab him, and he managed to strike his legs and make Majora fall over.

Majora got up and ran around some more, jumping when Nerehc flew at him. Nerehc continued to chase the demon, not bothering to throw any attacks as Majora frantically tried to evade. Cheren smirked at their little antics, readying his Remote Control Bananarang. Cheren launched the boomerang and drove it around slowly as he tried to aim for Majora’s eye. Nerehc kept chasing him around the room in circles, and Cheren kept a steady route as he managed to ram the boomerang into Majora’s top eye. Majora immediately stopped to rub his eye, and both operatives smirked as they readied their swords and charged. Nerehc dealt a series of strikes in his back, and Cheren swung back and forth between the legs, before both finished with a sword impale through both legs. (End song.)

 _“EEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!”_ Majora shot into the air, screaming with unbearable pain, before landing smack in the middle of the room. He fell to one hand and put his other on his chest, gasping for breath. _“Mrrrff. MRRRFF.”_ His voice remained high-pitched. _“You are… PERSISTENT. YOU ARE… annoying.”_ He got back on both feet, stretching his arms out as he faced them. _“Had my first name only remained a secret… I would have extinguished you by now. But I’ll be rid of you yet! Just wait and see! After all, I only need to extinguish ONE of you in order to win.”_ He panted. _“That’s the weakness of opposites. The weakness… of TEAMS.”_ Another breath. _“You bond your friendships so well… that all of you LOSE IT when only one PERISHES. So I…”_ another pant, _“I will end BOTH of your selves’ now! HAAUU-GMM.”_ More blood began to pump through the demon’s limbs, from his left arm, his right arm, to his legs. His central body morphed to become a semi-normal, humanoid shape that matched his strengthened limbs. And atop his body, a small head with a fiery orange mouth, with the small eye on his forehead, and two spirals where regular eyes would be, emerged with a dark breath.

Majora shook with energy, forming a strange sign with his hands. _“FWAPOW!”_ (Play “Majora’s Wrath” from _Majora’s Mask_.) Suddenly, Majora was garbed in a ninja outfit, with his mask eyes and his top eye exposed, and the next phase began.

_Phase 5: Majora’s KARATE LESSON_

Cheren immediately wrapped on his Ninja Headband, and readied a battle stance as he glared at the demon. Cheren leapt forward, swinging his hand in a karate fashion, but the taller demon grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind Cheren’s back, and then kicked the ninja away. Cheren rolled on his back as Majora leaped above him, coming down and dealing a series of rapid punches against him. Cheren held his arms in an “X” to defend, but Majora kicked Cheren again. Cheren flipped back to his feet, dodging to the side when Majora tried to punch him, and then threw a shuriken into Majora’s hip. The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a log fell in his place, with the shuriken exploding on it, and Majora appeared behind Cheren, wrapped an arm around his neck, and slammed the boy’s head against the ground.

Majora jumped away and launched a trio of kunai knives, but Cheren jumped to the side and threw his own two kunai knives. Majora ducked and ran at Cheren, launching a series of finger-jabs that Cheren defended with his arms. Finally, Cheren grabbed Majora’s wrist and bent it downward, but the taller demon sent him flying across the air. Nerehc managed to strike Majora with lightning from behind, and during his stunned moment, Cheren tossed a series of kunai into his front, dealing some damage.

Majora poofed into smoke and appeared on Cheren’s left, dealing a punch, poofed to the right and dealt a punch, then appeared in front for an uppercut, flinging Cheren high into the air as Majora poofed behind and kicked him away. Cheren got back up, turning to face Majora as the demon gestured him to come forward with his fingers, in a ninja fashion. Cheren flipped backward and tossed a shuriken, but Majora rolled to the side and ran at the boy. He threw a series of quick punches, but Cheren managed to dodge every one, then crouch and kick at Majora’s left leg. His own leg stopped upon contact, and Majora stared confused, not sure if the attack was supposed to work. Cheren smirked at his confusion, shooting up to grab onto his head, then flipping overhead to slam the demon’s head against the ground.

Majora sat up and glared at Cheren, his one eye furrowing, but looked away when purple flames were thrown at him from his right. Nerehc smirked as he rocket-skied toward the demon, sliding on one foot while he kicked the other out and shot a flame at Majora’s eye. Majora kicked back to his feet immediately, spin-sliding and grabbing Nerehc in his right hand. The Negative kicked fire up at his face with both feet before sliding away, and as Majora shielded, Cheren tossed a shuriken into his front and blew him up. Majora hopped out of the smoke and tossed two kunai at Cheren, who easily jumped back and threw two of his own. Majora side-dodged again and began launching a series of kunai knives, but the ninja-boy was able to dodge each one and counter with his own, which came in contact with Majora’s, making both drop to the ground.

The round stopped, and Majora threw one last kunai, hitting Cheren in the front, but the ninja poofed into a log and appeared behind Majora to lay a kunai into his back. Majora whipped his arm behind and tried to smack him, but Cheren had ducked to the ground and proceeded to stab some kunai into his knees. Majora slouched a little, and Nerehc was given the perfect opportunity to strike him with lightning. Cheren smirked and reverted to his human form, proceeding to deal a series of blows with the Master Sword.

Majora quickly hopped to the center, desperately catching his breath. He stood up straight as his ninja outfit suddenly poofed away, and he reached his arms out and bent forward. _“STRRRRIFE SPECIBI. WHIPKIND!”_ he exclaimed as dual brown whips suddenly appeared in both his hands. Majora continued to shake with energy, the kids watching as his back swelled, and two more arms suddenly sprouted from it, both wielding whips, making purple goo pop out as a result. His head tilted up, and the two spirals on his face opened to reveal two more eyes. His skin began molding and moving, and his head reshaped to mimic that of a round-headed, bald person. His skin nearly looked like that of a human, but still Majora’s colors, and with the upper layers of skin peeled off. A creepy smile was carved around his regular, grinning mouth, and the crazy demon increased in size to fit nearly the height of the room.

_Phase 6: Majora’s PISSED_

_“WIICKAAAAAAAWWWW!”_ Majora screeched incredibly insanely, shaking his four arms wildly. Cheren tried to put on his headband again, but Majora immediately whipped it away. He tried to put on Slag’s Mask, but it was whipped away, tried to put on Wolf Mask, but it was whipped away, tried with Sackboy’s Mask, and IT was whipped away. He pulled out the Kateenian Mask and stared with doubt at the useless mask, but Majora whipped it away anyway. The crazy demon wrapped a whip around Cheren’s legs and sent him flying and screaming overhead, and when Cheren landed, Majora immediately wrapped and hurled him across the chamber again.

He landed by Nerehc, who glared angrily at Majora before flying forward and launching lightning. Majora swiftly dodged and lashed his whip at Nerehc to grab him, then launched a whip over to Cheren to grab him, then began spinning both kids around the air above him in circles, causing both boys to bump their heads on the other as they whipped by. Majora was shaking his crotch as he spun them, keeping this routine for a few more moments before sending them flying away. _“FWAHhooooooooOOOWAH!”_

Cheren struggled to recover and rolled onto his front, coughing blood out as he tried to crawl away. Majora fastly whipped him from a distance, making Cheren stop for brief moments before he kept trying to crawl, only to be whipped again. Still on the ground, Cheren searched his clothes for an item that may prove useful. His eyes perked when he found the Fierce Deity’s Mask, and stared at the white-haired mask with extreme curiosity. He put on his serious look and stood to glare at Majora, preparing to fix the mask on.

Majora looked with extreme horror and shock. _“NOOOO!!! DON’T PUT THAT MASK ON!”_

Cheren stuck it on his face, not giving a crap what Majora said. “HNNNNUUUGG!” The transformation immediately started to kick in as Cheren faced the ceiling, the room turning black as lightning shot up from the mask. Cheren found himself in a realm of darkness, staring up in wonder as Link floated above him in a bright blue light. The green-cladded ancestor smiled at his descendant, but Link shut his eyes tight, screaming with pain. _“EEEEEAAAAAUUUUUUHH.”_ His eyes shot open, and were now totally white with no blueness or pupils.

Cheren grunted as Link shot into his body, and pain began to surge through. Cheren’s hair turned white, an armored vest appeared around his center, his clothes turned white, brown boots appeared, and the red markings appeared on his face, and his eyes were white and lifeless. He grew a few feet taller as he held the Master Sword out, the sacred blade transforming into a darker sword with see-through loops. Cheren performed a spin attack, feeling the incredible power flow through his veins. _“HEAAAAUUUH!”_

Majora stared nervously as Cheren glared with a fierce, deadly look. The demon shook off his fear and lashed his whip, but Cheren sliced off his upper-right arm as fast as light. _“YOOOOOWW!!!”_ Purple blood spilled out, and Majora tried to ignore the pain and launch his lower-left whip, but Cheren sliced his arm before he knew it. _“OOOOOHHH!!!”_ Majora tried to recover, but Cheren zapped over and grabbed Majora’s head, flying around as he scraped his ugly, psychotic face all around the walls, leaving a trail of blood in the process. Cheren flew to the center and slammed Majora powerfully against the floor facefirst, then hopped away to let the demon recover. Blood dripped down his face as Majora tried to catch his breath, and the demon performed a spin maneuver and let his two remaining whips fly all over the place.

Cheren easily dodged the whips, and when Majora launched his right whip at him, Cheren caught the whip around his sword and yanked Majora over, allowing the tip of his blade to slice a line down his body as he flew over. Nerehc merely floated in the background and watched his Positive carry out this ordeal, feeling slight worry at Cheren’s sudden madness. Cheren forced Majora against the wall and flew back as he unleashed a series of sword rays at the demon’s front. When he finished, Cheren shot below Majora, sliced upward, then brought his sword down the middle of his front. Cheren gripped Majora by the neck and pulled him to the center, dealing a series of punches across his face.

At this time, Panini Drilovsky appeared in the boss room’s doorway, watching the bloody display before her eyes. She saw Nerehc and hurried beside the Negative, who was surprised to see her. “Whoa! When’d you get here?”

“Never mind that! Is that…?” she pointed at the Fierce Deity.

“Yeah, that’s Cheren.” He nodded. “He put on this weird mask and he suddenly went crazy.”

Panini stared in absolute horror. The way Cheren pounded Majora’s face without a moment’s rest, made him seem like he lost his mind. “CHEREN!!”

The godlike child paid no mind as he gripped Majora’s neck and shot through the ceiling, going high above the warship. Cheren shot to the ground and slammed Majora’s head with incredible force, letting tons of blood spew from his mouth. (End song.)

“Nooo!!” Panini couldn’t bring herself to see him like this. She noticed something sparkle in the blood several feet away, and recognized it as the Spirit Flute. Panini hurried over and performed the song that changed him back before, the Song of Healing.

_Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-dooooooo._

Cheren immediately stopped before impaling the sword through Majora’s head. A warm feeling appeared in his mind, and his lifeless eyes turned to stare at his friend. Cheren looked down at Majora, the demon unconscious and nearly dead. _“AAAUUU-CWOUGH COUGH COUGH!”_ Majora suddenly coughed blood, struggling to move. _“N-NO! I-I’M DYING!”_ he spoke, his high-pitched voice filled with despair. _“I’m dying……. I’M DYING! Cheren!”_ he tried to breathe, reaching for the compartment where he previously sat. _“My bed… I must… die… in my bed.”_ He huffed.

Cheren couldn’t help but feel pity for the demon. Despite his injuries, he was able to reach his arm over and grab the little bed that was in his spot. He weakly pulled it over and laid it beside him, panting as he helped himself over, and laid his massive head onto the little, stone-made bed. _“Okay… now…”_

Cheren looked at his sword, and felt the need to grant this demon’s wish. Without a moment’s hesitation, Cheren forced the blade into Majora’s chest, and the demon fell silent.

The blade stayed in there for a few seconds before Cheren pulled it out. Panini stared with both anxiety and relief as Cheren stepped over, the purple blood still dropping from his sword, while Nerehc stared with his usual angry-eyed look. Cheren pulled the Fierce Deity Mask off, and stared into his friend’s dark green eyes. Panini tearfully ran up and embraced him in a hug, and Cheren smiled and hugged back. “Is it over?...” she asked.

“It’s over.” He said in relief.

Nerehc only rolled his eyes in disgust as they hugged, but the two broke away after a few seconds. “How did you get here, anyway?” Cheren asked.

“Ay don’t know. Ay just woke up in this weird place.” They looked at her orange jumpsuit with a bunny-ear design.

“Well, good thing you did. If you hadn’t… I don’t know what woulda happened.”

“Hmhmhmhm!” Panini smiled joyously. “Why is it Ay’m always savin’ yer butt like this?”

“Heheheh!” The three of them stared at the bloody, dead body of Majora. The demon looked so peaceful with his head lied on his little bed. “And to think… so many questions left unanswered.” Cheren said.

“This guy was giving you a lot of trouble, wasn’t he.” Nerehc followed.

“Hey, maybe ya’ll find out what ya needed to know next time.” Panini smiled, patting Cheren’s back.

“Yeah...” Cheren smiled at her. “But I’m glad it’s over now. What do you say we go home, guys?”

“Yah!” Panini hopped happily.

“Hm, I know _I’m_ lookin’ forward to gettin’ back.” Nerehc smirked.

The kids turned and were about to walk out the exit, leaving their exiting battle behind them. _“Hm hm hm hm heh.”_ They immediately stopped and turned at the demon with a start. _“You fools… would I be defeated that easily?”_ The dead body of the demon brimmed with an evil darkness. _“Now that I have fallen on my Quest Bed… the time to unleash my true power has arrived.”_ A fire of purple dark brimmed on the demon’s body, and blackness began to swallow the room. _“At last, I am able to go into my God Tier mode! I will have power like you NEVER imagined!”_

The kids backed away slowly as a column of darkness shot straight into the heavens. A ball of darkness formed in the sky, growing larger as scaly wings emerged from the back, and two hands with whips appeared in the front. The dark sphere poofed away, and Majora’s new body was revealed. He looked to be in a purple cloak with Majora’s scaly designs along its skin, and a spine-like tail went down his back. The cursed mask was still attached to his face, but he had raven-black hair, with the sides of his hair spiky like the mask, and two tall, very thin horns on his head, which also looked like the mask’s.

The kids stared up, not feeling too fazed by this new form. However, if this was as powerful as Majora claimed, Cheren knew he was in for an intense battle. Fi emerged from Cheren’s sword, and the kids looked at her, expecting advice. _“Do not fear the enemy, Master. You hold the will of Link, and the joyous feelings bestowed upon the masks you have collected. Use both powers to their fullest potential, and bring an end to the Masked Demon.”_

Cheren looked at the Fierce Deity Mask in his right hand, and the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left. The Triforce brimmed with a small, golden light, and Cheren could feel its energy. The masks that Cheren has collected, from his six transformation masks to his regular masks, all floated and formed a sphere around the Fierce Deity Mask. The powerful mask brimmed with a white light as the masks infused their selves into it. Cheren touched the mask gently with his back of his Triforce hand, a serious look in his face as he lightly took and fixed the mask on his face. Panini and Nerehc shielded their eyes from the bright flash, and Cheren had morphed into his Fierce Deity form, but his armor was gold as his body shined with golden light.

Cheren whipped out his Deity’s Sword and shot into the heavens, leaving a trail of light as he faced Majora at equal level. The two flew off and clashed with Cheren’s light against Majora’s darkness, flying into the strange, endless space.


	23. The Moon Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren's final battle with Majora commences. Can he win before the moon crashes?!

**Here we go! It’s time. Play the “Showtime (Extended)” theme from _Homestuck_.**

**_Chapter 23: The Moon Stops_ **

_Final boss: ZANIFR MIMCHI_

Cheren flew at high speeds through a swarm of asteroids, evading beams of darkness that were launched at Majora from the distance. He swiftly swerved around and avoided as asteroids were sent at him, but one of the large rocks was able to knock him back. Cheren recovered quickly and shot out from behind the rock, keeping after his enemy. Groups of dark portals appeared around his body and started to launch whip strikes, knocking Cheren around a little and causing him to ram into an asteroid.

Cheren shook his head from the impact and kept flying forward, searching around for where his opponent could have gone. Majora immediately attacked him from the left and knocked him into another asteroid. Cheren glared at his opponent as Majora flew above him, and Cheren shot up to deal sword strikes. The demon swiftly swung his whips and blocked the strikes, then wrapped a whip around Cheren’s legs and threw him back. Cheren recovered quickly and flew after as Majora soared away, the demon spinning around and launching quick whip strikes. Cheren blocked the whips and shot above the monster, coming down and dealing a round of blows against him.

Majora shot away and zipped behind, dealing a round of rapid-blows to Cheren’s backside. He finished by roping Cheren and hurling him upward, then grabbing an asteroid to launch it up to send him flying and smashing against another asteroid. Cheren weakly recovered from the crush, seeing Majora zip by several feet in front of him. He shook his head and kept after the demon, swinging his sword and launching quick sword-rays to chop several incoming asteroids, which Majora was grabbing with his whips, in half. Majora shot to the left and kicked an asteroid at Cheren, but Cheren dodged up and flew at him to throw a round of sword-strikes. Majora blocked from all the strikes with his Whipkind and flew above to launch a series of dark missile spheres from his sharp wings, and Cheren flew all around the place as they homed in on him tight. Each of the spheres came rather fast, and he narrowly zipped around the asteroids to make them crash, but ended up kicked by Majora and sent down to a lower asteroid.

Cheren looked up as the demon was about to impale him with his sharp wings, but Cheren kicked away quickly and got Majora stuck into the asteroid by his wings. Cheren got to his feet and ran at the demon while he was stuck, throwing a powerful kick upside his chin and making purple blood come out his masked face as he was knocked away. Majora held his mask and made sure it was fixed on tight, and dodged quickly when Cheren stabbed his blade at him. Cheren turned around, and was immediately met with a series of kick attacks by Majora’s feet, the demon finishing by kicking the left side of his face and making him fly away, with blood shooting out his mouth.

Cheren broke through two asteroids and landed on the third, then dodged quickly as Majora shot down and sliced the third asteroid with his wings. Majora faced Cheren and threw a series of dark daggers with his wings, and Cheren flew backward as he swatted the blades away with his own. Cheren shot down afterward and stabbed his sword into an asteroid and hurled it up, successfully hitting Majora upside the chin. Cheren shot back in front of him and proceeded to deal a round of sword blows against the demon, but Majora recovered and grabbed the blade with his hands (while still holding his whips). He was able to keep the sword back and fly away, flying around Cheren in a circle and launching more daggers from his wings. Cheren shot down, but the blades still followed, but he easily knocked them away with a spin attack.

Majora was flying away again, so Cheren kept after him and launched sword beams, but Majora easily avoided and whipped an asteroid to throw at Cheren, but the Uno child sliced through it easily. Majora stopped and flew into a dark portal, coming behind Cheren and kicking him at another asteroid, then jumping back in as he recovered, coming by the side of the asteroid and kicking it away. Cheren hopped off before it crashed and shot at Majora, pushing him into a portal he was about to enter. They both came out as Cheren shoved him against an asteroid, but Majora recovered quickly and zipped into another portal. Cheren closed his eyes and listened intently, and when he heard the portal spawn behind him, he grabbed the demon’s neck, slammed him against the asteroid, and dealt him another round of blows.

Majora eventually grabbed the Uno boy’s sword and was able to fly and push him quite a distance. Cheren fell backward and let Majora shoot by, and the demon turned to face him as Cheren knocked asteroids at him. Majora easily dodged the asteroids and used his whip to grab and hurl them back, and as Cheren dodged, Majora suddenly flew at him with a round of rapid whip-strikes, which Cheren did his best to block with his blade, but ended up taking a few hits. Majora disappeared in a portal, and when Cheren recovered, the demon appeared behind him and clutched his left hand and feet to his backside, flying around and slamming the boy’s face into several asteroids. He flew to a bigger asteroid as Cheren’s face was now riddled with bumps and bruises. Before he could slam his face again, Cheren reached back, grabbed his head, and slammed his face first. Cheren flew back, still holding Majora, and slammed his face again, flew back and slammed again, then flew back, and slammed again.

Cheren eventually let go as Majora’s face lay planted in the rock. Majora slumped out and sunk a little, but recovered quickly as he glared at Cheren, blood dripping from his mask. Cheren merely flew in place, keeping his serious glare, while the face on Majora’s Mask remained unchanged as always, the only movement from either of them being from Majora’s flapping wings. The demon calmed down and closed the eyes behind his mask, and everything went bright.

**KND Moonbase**

The Sector V operatives were watching eagerly as the three kids slept, hoping that Cheren could win his battle quickly. Suddenly, Majora’s Mask began to shake on Miyuki’s face, and the mask shot off as it was covered in darkness, shooting out the window into the airless space. Before their eyes, the mask flashed, and Majora’s God Tier form was known. They looked at Cheren’s body as the boy’s eyelids shook, and he made little grunts as he tried to wake. The Uno boy flashed as well, and he awakened in his Fierce Deity form, the kids nearly blinded by the golden light. Cheren shot out into the open space and was unfazed by the lack of oxygen. He faced Majora, and the two immediately began zooming around the moon, clashing sword against whips.

The kids peered out the window as Nerehc woke up as well, walking beside them to see the battle. “Is that… Cheren?” Thomas asked.

“You think?” Nerehc remarked.

They flew a little lower as they moved at high speeds, nearly crashing into a jagged moon rock, but they dodged to opposite sides. They flew back at each other and clashed some more before Majora managed to grab Cheren and shove his face to the grey ground. Cheren shook away and flew ahead, launching a series of sword beams at the demon, but Majora dodged and caught up before lashing more whip-strikes his way. Cheren blocked the whips and caught one around his sword, swinging and slamming Majora into the ground. He was about to impale the demon, but Majora got up and jumped away just in time. Cheren shot after, and Majora flew backwards as he glared, grabbing several moon rocks with his whips and launching them at the deity-boy.

Cheren either dodged or swatted them away with his sword, keeping after the demon at high speeds. By this time, they had flown to the very front of the moon, where the colossal, evil face glared hatefully at the planet, a field of flaming red surrounding the front as it loomed closer and closer toward the Earth, with the Giants still trying to hold it off. Compared to them, Cheren and Majora looked so tiny. Regardless, the two deities continued to brawl, ramming back-and-forth into each other and clashing their weapons. They stopped for a minute as Majora tried to catch his breath, his grip on the dual whips firm. The demon looked at the moon and looked down at the Earth, already feeling he’s won. _“It’s hopeless, Boy! In a matter of minutes, the Earth will be destroyed, and BOTH your worlds will be nothing. I can ultimately return home and be with Miyuki there. Together, we shall take revenge on the fools that denied me, and my vision can come into being.”_

Cheren grinded his teeth, refusing to let Majora take his friend. _“EAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHH!”_ Immediately, Cheren grabbed the demon’s neck and slammed him into the surface of the moon’s face. He pulled away as Majora shook weakly, but was immediately met with a storm of powerful sword blows, with a force incredible enough to keep Majora pinned against the moon, and even making the face wince with pain itself. Cheren shot far, far away, a mighty blue light sprouting from his form. The Fierce Deity shot forward, sword aimed directly forward, closing closer and closer on Majora’s body. His sword penetrated the side of his body with great force, and this force penetrated the moon and seemed to make all consciousness spew from his face, his enormous mouth dropping wide open. Cheren gripped his sword tight, still penetrated through Majora’s hip and the moon’s surface as he scrapped a line up the face and toward the Moonbase.

At this time, the kids had their faces pressed fully against the bridge’s large window, and Merida stood there beside Sector V as well (she couldn’t resist coming into the Time Portal). Panini had awakened, and saw everyone in a straight line alongside the window. The Irish-Polish walked over beside Merida, the two exchanging glances before facing out onto the moon’s surface. Cheren seemed to be flying back at high speeds, his sword scraping a huge crack across the surface, with a strange figure stuck on it, and leaving a slight trail of purple blood. When Cheren was close enough to Moonbase, he shot back to the air (er, non-air), with Majora still attached, and with a great surge of power, he launched the demon down with a slicing airwave, colliding with the moon and leaving a huge cloud of smoke. (End song.)

Everyone’s mouths hung open in anticipation. If what they saw was true… could it be so? (Play “Can’t Escape, Fight!” from _One Piece_!)

The smoke cleared, and everyone had a view of the battered, rugged Deity Cheren hovering with his sword in his hand. Underneath him, in a gaping hole on the moon, Majora’s bloody, torn, beaten body lay there, all consciousness having left his face. His sharp wings were bent, the whips had fallen out of his slumped hands, and he didn’t move a single inch.

Wide smiles appeared on everyone’s faces. Cheren was hovering in space, the aura of light still brimming around his body. Majora was on the moon. Bloody. Beaten. And in a hole. He’s lost.

“YYYYYAAAAAHH!” Panini screamed, hopping higher than she’s ever hopped. “Cheren WOOOON! YYEEEAAAHH!”

“Ah-halright! Majora just BIT the dust!” Thomas exclaimed.

“No better way to go out than moon dust.” Celeste commented.

“He really knows how to put on a show.” Harry said, feeling very excited inside.

“Hm.” Nerehc smirked. “Not bad, Uno. Not bad.”

Melissa smiled at her friend, feeling very glad to have traveled with him. Truman Kirman smiled as well, Cheren’s light reflecting off his glasses. Merida, although she barely knew _anything_ about what was happening here, was happy that her new friend completed his task. From another window, Don Gero smiled, a prideful look in his ancient eyes with his bubble pipe clutched in his lips. The many fallen demons that had invaded the base remained unconscious, feeling absolutely no strength left in them, while the kids that they held hostage jumped and cheered in victory. The two Fathers remain unconscious inside the Decommissioning Chamber, feeling absolutely dizzy, and in need of some rocky road.

The remaining demons who were still standing gaped in absolute shock. This was a sure sign that they had lost. “M…Master?” a Moblin said.

“Majora?” a Bokoblin gaped.

Immediately, the Kids Next Door turned to glare at them, and the demons flinched with fear. “You wanna finish this?” Harry asked, glaring as he readied his Slingshot. Celeste tugged her, um, _burned_ rope, Thomas lifted his hammer over his shoulder, Melissa held up her shrink ray, Kellie did a ballet twirl, Merida readied an arrow, and Nerehc charged some lightning while Panini held green flames.

“Nnnn-no-no, that’s okay!” the Moblin said as they all grinned innocently. “We’ll just be off now.” Immediately, the demons screamed and cowered away, hurrying as fast as they could to the hangar where they boarded their ships and shot toward the Earth. Cheren kept his serious look and merely watched them, not desiring to waste energy. He looked at the Moonbase, seeing the vibrant smiles on all the kids’ faces. Cheren smiled back, having not felt more victorious in his life. (End song.)

From a safe distance across the moon's field, Vriska had finished watching their climactic fight. An impressed look was on her face. _"These people sure surprise me... So, this is what the Will of Sixes is a8out. I h8 to imagine what others might 8e like."_

The terrifying face disappeared from the moon, but the red flame still surrounded it. _“Raaawwwwrrrr-rrrr-rrrrrrAAARRRrr!”_ The Giants had nearly exhausted their strength at this point, and were struggling to push the moon back.

“Hey, Cheren, put a brake on the party wagon for a minute!” Thomas yelled. “The moon’s still gonna crash!”

Cheren gasped, turning back to face the Giants. He still felt powerful in his deity form, but he didn’t have enough strength to shove the moon back to its place. …If only he could use his Giant’s Mask.

 _“Hmhmhmhm.”_ Cheren heard the familiar laugh of the Mask Man and looked up at the Moonbase window. There the Mask Man stood, a green Rumble Ball clutched in his fingers. The boy immediately shot up and inside the Moonbase, staring at the man’s grinning face. “Here…” With a tearful look, Sanula touched Cheren’s face, and pulled the Giant’s Mask from the Deity’s. He lightly placed the ball into the mask, and gave it to Cheren.

Cheren nodded and shot back outside, going all the way down to the Earth as the moon loomed closer and closer to Sector V’s treehouse. Cheren slipped the mask on, his limbs began to swell with blood, and his deity body grew and grew to several hundred feet tall, crushing several houses under his feet. In his deity form, he stood even taller than the Giants, and the kids were amazed at his _true_ godlike form. He held his mighty arms open, and gripped the moon tight as it came down, and kept a firm stance as he struggled to keep the moon up. Cheren pushed as strong as he could, the preceding battle having nearly consumed all of his strength. However, he refused to let this world, or HIS world, be destroyed, and he would hold it up as long as it took. …Except that his Giant’s Mask had a limit.

However, a sense of relief flowed through his arms all of a sudden. The Six Giants had gathered beside him, inspired by his determination, and used the last of their strength to shove the moon back into space. Cheren was touched by their assistance, and this gave him the strength to keep pushing. The moon was slowly inching back toward the heavens, and the kids smiled in excitement and relief. With a forceful shove from all seven Giants, the moon went flying back into space, and began its slow, calming rotation as if nothing ever happened.

“YAAAAAAYYYY!!!”

 _“AAAAAHHHH!!!”_ Melissa screamed from the heavens. _“MY HOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSEE!!!!”_

Cheren looked under his left foot and grinned sheepishly.

On the moon

Cheren returned to the moon after having shrunk back to normal, still in his deity form. Majora lay in his hole, still unconscious, as Cheren stared with slight pity. Cheren pulled out his Spirit Flute and did what he always did: played the Song of Healing. _Doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo-dooo, doo-doo, do-do-dooooo._

Dim, purple light began to shine around the demon. He felt every ounce of incredible pain leave his body. He held himself up with one arm, his body still drenched in blood. _“Mmmmm…”_ Majora released a calm, relaxed sigh. _“I haven’t heard that song…… for soooo many years… It always… calmed me down.”_

Cheren stood and stared, listening patiently.

 _“Heh… it seems Link’s bloodline HAS reached far. It’s even gotten… much stronger. Or… is that the Shadow Family’s doing? Heheh.”_ He looked up with a joking look.

Cheren remained silent. He would wait for Majora to finish.

Majora slumped down again and continued. _“I cannot say… I’m not proud of the things I’ve done. My mask… has always been marked for evil. The darkness that lay in me… was always waiting to sprout out. One would look at me… and expect not much. This mask… was a symbol of my spiritual form. It showed what I was on the inside… on the outside…”_

“Right…” Cheren spoke in his deeper, deity voice. “The mask doesn’t define a character. It’s what’s inside of them.”

 _“Hn hn hn. …I guess you’re right.”_ Majora looked back up. _“But look at yourself. Look at me. Are we really that different from our outsides… as to our insides?”_

“…I’m not sure. It depends on what else is inside… doesn’t it?”

 _“Hnn…”_ Majora looked down, a smirk behind his mask. _“You’re right again.”_ A silence followed. Majora still glowed as no sound was heard in this vastness of space. _“Ahhh… what a marvelous life I’ve had. These past few days… and the days I’ve had back then. They all seem like so much…”_

“It’s too bad you couldn’t live longer. You could be different.” Cheren stated.

_“Hnn hnn hnn… no… Even if I was meant to die here… I wouldn’t change. Ahh… but how exciting was all of this. After all my years… of suspended life. I’m glad… to have met people like you.”_

“Hmm…”

_“How your friendships… stick together. It’s… intriguing.. to me. And Miyuki… aaahh, Miyuki. So unappreciated… so alike. It would’ve been nice to be able to take her. No one’s ever… felt so close.”_

“Quit reminiscing.” Cheren eye-rolled. “We’re not finished here yet. Who are you? Where are you from?”

 _“Hmm…”_ Majora looked up, keeping his smirk. _“Wouldn’t you like to know?”_

And Majora disappeared, leaving only his mask. Cheren approached the mask quietly, and was filled with slight disappointment.

**You’ve got _Majora’s Mask_! Congratulations! You’ve just freed the semi-innocent being that was kept imprisoned within the body of evil Majora! Now give this to the Mask Man!**

_“…I’ll see you… again…”_

**Hoooo… well, that was enticing. Hehe, I’m usin’ _One Piece_ music now, baby!! ^w^ I think I’ll use it mostly for the endings. Like when they finish an Arc, you know? Anyway, next time, the final conclusion, and the ending to this story. See you later.**


	24. Miyuki Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the world saved, the Giants bid farewell. And so do our heroes.

**Okay, everybody. It’s time to conclude the Termina Arc once and for all.**

****

**_

Chapter 24: Miyuki Smiles

_**

****

**Sector V’s neighborhood. Yes, it’s still Termina.**

A few days passed, and Miyuki finally woke up. Bird chirps sounded through the air, and the cool spring winds breezed across the trees and grass (in case you forgot, this story was started in Spring =P). Tiny trickles of sunlight poured to her eyes through the breezing leaves as Cheren Uno stood smiling over her face. “Hey.” He said friendly. “You awake, sleepy?”

“Mmmmm…” Miyuki lightly moaned, rubbing her forehead. Sector V, Merida, Panini, and Nerehc and Pablo were watching them, too, and afterwards directed their attention to the towering Giants looking down on them.

Miyuki frowned still, a look of sadness in her eyes. The Giants’ tiny, beady eyes stared down at her, no emotion clear on their blank faces. “…Is this… my judgment?...” Miyuki spoke.

_“Oooooom.”_

Miyuki stood up and faced her body towards them. Her head slumped downward, and her hands shook furiously. “I…I just want to say…” Her head shot up, eyes flowing with tears, “I’M HAPPY FOR HELPING HIM! !” (Play the “Giants’ Exit” from _Majora’s Mask_.)

 _“RAAAWWWWRRR, raawwrr-rooorrr-rooorr-ROOOR-RAAARR.”_ The earth quaked under the stomping of their giant feet as the colossal beings began to walk away. Miyuki fell to her knees and cried, and the kids ducked as one of their feet flew overhead, caught within the Giant’s shadow. The six stomped in different directions, walking farther and farther until they vanished into the distance.

“HEEEY.” Thomas yelled out. “CAN ONE OF YOU, um, CRUSH MY SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?”

One of the Giants squished a chunk of Gallagher Elementary and continued walking.

“OKAAAY. THAANKS.”

The stomping echoed in the distance. They watched until the Giants were no longer visible over the horizon. Soon, they were gone, and everything fell to silence as Miyuki still cried.

 **Later…** (Play “Gold and Oden (the second part)” from _One Piece_.)

The sky couldn’t look more blue over Cleveland of Termina. The demons had cleared away from the land, and any houses that were crushed during the Moonfall were repaired. The Happy Mask Man hugged Majora’s Mask warmly to his chest, his joyous eyes filled with hope and love. “Ahhh… the dawn of a new day.” He spoke, voice hoarse from the tears that nearly formed. “Such a wonderful feeling.” He lightened his grip on the mask, turning to face Cheren. “Well… now I finally have it back. …I knew you would. Ever since… that day…”

_The Happy Mask Man was taking a calm stroll through the fields of DunBroch, his huge, heavy pack strapped tight to his back. Just then, the young brown-haired boy dashed by him, stopping in surprise. “Happy Mask Man!”_

_“Ooh?” the grinning man looked curiously at him. They spoke for a while. And then: “You rescued the Giant, have you? Such a task does not come small… Only one with vast courage would want to even try. It seems this land is safe now… thanks to you.”_

The Mask Man smiled at the memory. He never expected to see that kid hundreds of years later.

_“Nnnck! Nnnck!” Young, seven-year-old Cheren swung and smacked his sword fast and hard as he could against the standing log in his front yard, his mother relaxed on the lawn chair. The Mask Man was just taking a casual stroll through the neighborhood, when the little boy caught his attention. The brown hair on his head. The chestnut eyes behind his thin, red glasses. He looked so familiar. He expressed a fire in his soul, similar to what he’s seen before. He immediately knew… he wanted to know more about this kid._

The Mask Man kept his smile, staring off into space. He couldn’t be more proud of the decision he made.

Cheren stared oddly at the smiling man. He was wondering what he was thinking about. But decided not to ask.

The Mask Man stashed the mask away and looked at Cheren. “It’s like I told you before. Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. But that parting need not last forever. …And… it hasn’t.”

Cheren looked confused. He doesn’t remember him telling him that.

The Mask Man grinned tearfully. “And now we must part again. Whether this parting be forever or merely a short time… that is up to you. …But I know… we’ll see each other again.” The Mask Man turned and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around, speaking again. “Oh yes. You seem to have made quite a number of people happy. The masks that you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness.” Silence. “…But. While the world is saved from catastrophe… I am sure there are plenty _more_ people out there who still desire happiness. If you are to leave… please come back sometime.”

The Mask Man turned and pulled out a mask of a strange bird person, and slipped it on his face. Before their eyes, long, white wings sprouted from his back, and he soared across the heavens, vanishing on the horizon. (End song.)

As he left, Cheren turned back at Miyuki, her head still down, but she stopped crying. “Miyuki…” he spoke calmly, approaching and taking her hands. “I know you really wanted to help him. But I…I had to stop him. And the truth is, I _am_ trying to be like my mom. But that’s not the only reason I wanted to save you. I really do like you as a friend, Miyuki. And Sector IC likes you as a friend, too. You just have to give them a chance.” She didn’t look up. Her eyes glanced away. “…I just… wanted you to know that.” Cheren let go, and was about to walk off.

Miyuki suddenly touched his shoulder, and he flinched lightly. “No…” He turned around as she still kept her head down. “I realize now… that no matter what anyone does… will be based on selfish reasons. …But…” Cheren listened intently. Miyuki looked up and faced him. “I guess it depends… if their selfishness… can be good, or not.” She walked in front of him, the sadness seeming to have left her frowning face. “My decision to help Majora… his decision to destroy the world. … _Your_ decision to be like your mother. …I will try to see… the good side in them.” And to Cheren’s surprise, Miyuki sported a light smile. “I would like to spend time with Sector IC now.”

Cheren gave a happy smile. “Eh heheh!”

At that moment, a strange Brown Chuchu and a Blue Chuchu wobbled their way over. The Sector V kids readied their weapons, putting on serious looks. “Think these guys need one more lesson?” Melissa asked.

“Hold on.” Cheren stopped them. The Uno boy stepped closer and observed them. There was a particular look about them. “…Zach? Maddy?”

The twin blobs frowned grumpily. Behind them, a simple, skinny Stalfos wobbled its way over, grinning confusedly. Cheren stared in disbelief. This was Bright Idea. “…Ehh… I’ll fix them when I get back.”

**Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane**

The kids entered Father’s throne room, staring up at the wide, circular portal device. “So THIS is what both Fathers used to travel between dimensions?” Melissa asked.

Truman walked over to the portal’s controls and pressed the big, red button, and the portal immediately sparked to life. “It seems that way. And it looks like it’s already marked for ‘Hyrule’.”

“Then I guess this is good-bye.” Cheren figured.

“Awwww.” Kellie looked sad. “Do you _reeaallyyy_ have to goooo?”

“Heheheh!” Cheren chuckled. “I’m afraid I do. But hey, I’ll come to see you again.”

Kellie grinned cheerfully.

“Oh yeah!” Melissa beamed. “We got you a little parting gift!” she reached into her rear pocket and pulled out a bottle with a tiny, dizzy Father inside it. “You kinda dropped your bottle, and I figured, what better way to hold him? We made sure he was yours, so don’t worry.”

_“Mmmmnn, don’t take the rocky ROOOAD, Mommy…”_

The kids burst into excited, joyous laughter.

Cheren took the bottle and asked, “Oh yeah, what about your Father?”

“Well, since we were in the Decommissioning Room, anyway, we decided to erase his memory of the whole Majora thing.” Thomas explained. “By tomorrow, he’ll be back to his regular plans.”

“We should hide this portal somewhere safe, though.” Celeste suggested.

“Heheh, yeah.” Cheren agreed.

“So THIS is a TV?” Merida asked, curiously observing the rectangular device by Father’s throne. “It looks like a magic _mirror_.” She glared into the black screen, seeing her dim reflection. “That doesn’t reflect very well.”

“Man, what year is this girl FROM, anyway?” Thomas remarked.

Cheren shook his head playfully. Miyuki approached the Scottish time-traveler and handed her a bag of light-blue dust. “Here. You might need this to get back.”

“Hm-hm! Thanks!” Merida smiled.

Nerehc sighed, “All right, are we done with the farewells? I want my mom to kill me as less as possible. _Unless I can blame it on Arorua_.” The Zach and Maddy blobs jumped, saying that they agree.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Cheren said. (Play “To the Grand Line” from _One Piece_.)

Cheren, Nerehc, Panini, and Miyuki, as well as the Zach, Mad, and Bright Idea monsters, stood before the spiraling gateway, the brightness reflecting off their gaze as the way back home stood before them. The four kids turned back at the smiling, waving Terminan Kids Next Door. “Take caaaaare!” Truman called.

“Come back sometiiiiime!” Melissa called.

“Come and play RAINBOW MONKEYS with meee!” Kellie grinned cheerfully.

“And let’s go to the park!” Celeste called.

“We could train together sometime!” Thomas said.

“Time Gates are always open, sorta!” Merida called.

“Justo así, señor Nerehc! Ven a verme otra vez! (Fair well, Mister Nerehc! Come and see me again!)”

“GOOD luck with that, buddy.” Nerehc smirked, not understanding a word.

“And, guys, you know we’re only a few inches away?” Cheren mentioned, questioning their yelling.

“Well, just in case you can’t hear us through the portal.” Celeste stated.

“Heheheheh!” Cheren laughed.

“Dude, I will NEVER forget that laugh.” Melissa retorted.

“Heheheh!” Cheren laughed again. “I DO use it a lot.”

“Hm hm hm! I don’t wanna forget it.”

“Heheheh! Thanks.” Zach and Maddy impatiently bumped Cheren from the sides, their eyes furrowing. “Okay, okay, we’ll go!”

Zach, Maddy, and Bright Idea were the first to enter the portal, shrinking into the pinkness. The four remaining kids faced their Terminan friends one more time. “Hm…” Cheren smirked. “I’ll come back.”

“I hope you do.” Harry said.

“He’ll have to talk with me about that.” Nerehc stated.

“Ahhh, make it a surprise!” Melissa grinned.

“Hm…” Cheren really didn’t want to leave these kids. Despite the little drama that’s happened, he really enjoyed his time in this world. The whole adventure was exciting. And traveling with them made it even better. He hoped to see them again. And he could tell, they felt the same way, too.

The four kids stepped into the spiraling vortex, smiling and waving as they slowly shrunk into the pinkness. The seven operatives and Pablo waved and waved and waved, long after the operatives had vanished from sight. They didn’t want to say good-bye. But maybe, they didn’t have to. They would see each other again. They knew it… After all, they would leave the portal open when they could.

**End transmission.**

(Play “One Piece Ending 15” from _One Piece_.)

**Sharon Mann as Cheren Uno, Nerehc EiznekCm Onu, and Harry Uno  
Jennifer Hale as Panini Drilovsky**

Upon their return to Hyrule Dimension, Cheren was met with hugs from his brother, his sister, and especially his mother. Panini, on the other hand, was facing a storm of angry shouts from Francis, whom hadn’t let go of the fact that Panini dumped the job of Supreme Temporary Leader on him.

**Melissa Fahn as Miyuki Crystal  
Scott McGregor as George King  
MaKayla Rogers as MaKayla King  
Dee Bradley Baker as Terry Stork  
Tom Kenny as Zach Murphy  
Tara Strong as Maddy Murphy**

Sector IC was very happy to see Miyuki returned safely to them, getting hugs from Lola and MaKayla. And for the first time ever, she was glad to be back.

**Rachael MacFarlane as Rachel Uno, Aurora Uno, Arorua Onu, and Lehcar EiznekCm  
Matt Levin as Thomas Drilovsky and Francis Drilovsky**

Arorua’s hair and clothing were a mess, near the edge of insanity if she failed to find her brother. Nerehc suddenly walked up behind her downtown and greeted, and Arorua gave a blood-hurdling scream. She embraced her brother in an excited, crazy, relieved hug, as Nerehc questioned what was wrong. Arorua, in a very calm, relieved voice, said nothing, and calmly walked home with her brother.

**Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan  
Lance Henriksen as Kerchak  
Robin Atkin Downes as Captain Slag  
Wally Wingert as Rusty Pete**

Cheren had given Slag’s Mask to Rusty Pete before leaving. The skinny first mate was happily slow-dancing around the deck of the ship, holding Slag’s Mask romantically. From his room, Sprocket rolled his eyes in disgust, muttering “Sissy.”, before returning to water his plants.

**Lauren Tom as Kellie Beatles, Lola Stork, Celeste Stork, and Terezi Pyrope  
Ted Lewis as Truman Kirman  
Kelly Macdonald as Merida DunBroch  
Grey DeLisle as Mikaela Dimalanta**

A strange, shiny white mask with a fancy design hovered and spun slowly onscreen. This was a sidequest that had yet to be completed.

**Mark Hamill as Majora  
Maurice LaMarche as Father A and Father B  
Aaron Spann as Zanifr Mimchi  
Ahmed Best as Gekko  
Chopper Bernet as Karkat Vantas  
Kari Wahlgren as Vriska Serket**

**KND by Mr. Warburton**

**Original _Majora’s Mask_ by Nintendo**

**OCs by :icongamewizard-2008:, :iconPsychicbender-Mika:, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, and others.**

**Published by deviantART**

**Presented by :icongamewizard-2008:**

**…**

**…**

**Cleveland Beach; Hyrule Dimension**

The sun was nearly set over the horizon. Waves brushed against the sands and jagged rocks as Majora’s Mask lay on its back, the waves washing across its face. Zanifr Mimchi, in his normal, grey-skinned form, felt around his heart-shaped face. He was back in his pale purple pants and black shirt with a purple heart symbol. He was normal again.

Footsteps were heard behind him. Stepping across the sand, another grey-skinned being, with horns that formed a heart, silky, raven hair, and a shirt with a curvy, smiley face, held the mask of the Happy Mask Man in his hands, his grin matching the grin of the salesman’s.

Zanifr still couldn’t believe it himself. He couldn’t find the words. “…I’MM back.”

“yoU are!” ^U^

“…It still feels… soo weeird.” ovMvo

:D “yoU have very strange type.” C=

“Hmmmhmmm. It is not great, but it’s MMine.”

The two stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the setting sun under the dark blue sky. “…yoU maDe a Deal with Vriska?”

“MMmmm yes.”

“I tolD yoU not to talk with her.”

“She is MMisunderstood.”

^__^

More silence. The waves sounded nice to their ears.

“The air in this world is very strange.” ovMvo

“it’s lovely, thoUgh.”

“…Are there others, do you think?”

“there jUst may be. …if there are… I woUld like to see them.” ^D^

“I MMay, too.”

A few more moments of quiet.

“…yoU maDe goD tier.” Sanula smiled happily.

“Hmmmm. Not the way I expected.”

“bUt still… yoU shoUld feel mUCh better.”

“That all depends…”

The two left the beach after awhile. Their two masks were left in the sand, Majora’s creepy stare and Sanula’s joyous grin, as the waves washed over their faces.


	25. Happy 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela remembers her 4th birthday.

**Hello, everybody! Here’s the one-shot dedicated to Mika’s 14th birthday… which was once again yesterday! XP Ah well, better late than never!**

****

**_  
_ **

Happy 4th

**_  
_  
**

The Lavender Town Park was quite active this morning. At the same time, there was little activity going on. There were lots of kids that morning, but all were standing around, eyes focused on one thing: the little 4-year-old girl bubbly dancing about in one spot, her eyes closed as she made several gestures, such as pouring and drinking tea, getting pelted with several objects to carry, and falling over. To the kids, this was a regular thing to happen daily. The little girl would come to the park and ignore everything around her, acting like she was in her own little world. Some of them thought her to be oblivious, idiotic, or just plain mad.

Of course, little Mikaela Corella really _was_ in her own little world. She only saw herself in Wonderland, partying with the eccentric Mad Hatter and the ecstatic March Hare. They were happily partying at the Tea Party Garden, celebrating Mika’s unbirthday, even though it actually _was_ her birthday. Everyone was there, happy to celebrate this special day. Not just the people of Wonderland, but other people, too, such as Pokémon, and strange, grey-skinned people with orange horns on their head. They had a wonderful time. There were messes everywhere. Everyone was happy.

While in the real world, there was nothing going on there at all. Just a weird little girl, with a crazy imagination. Mika Corella.

As Mika partied away in her Wonderland, the Tea Garden around her instantly vanished as a hand grabbed her arm. “Okay, Mika, you can party later.” A woman chuckled. Mika opened her eyes at last to find the smiling face of her mother.

On the car ride home, Mika sat in the backseat, eyes focused on a simple pencil as she made it dance around in midair with her telekinesis. “Mommy… am I a weirdo?”

“Hm? Why are you asking that, honey?”

“The kids at the park keep saying I’m a weirdo… and.. I keep seeing things no one else can see. I think I’m weird.”

The mother chuckled, “Hm-hm, you’re not weird, darling. You’re just mad.”

“Mad?”

“But let me tell you something: some of the best people are.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and when we get home, I’d like to show you something.”

It wasn’t long until they got home, and the mother led Mika upstairs to her room, where she got a book off Mika’s nightstand and knelt down to show it to her. “You remember this, don’t you?”

“It’s my favorite book!” Mika exclaimed. “ _Alice in Wonderland_!”

“That’s right! Alice was a real person, you know.”

“She was?”

“Yes! Her adventures were inspirational! Like you, she had a powerful imagination. So powerful, that what she imagined became real.”

“So… Wonderland was real?”

“No one knows. It could’ve been real, or she just imagined it so well, that she _thought_ it was real. But the truth is… that’s how a lot of things start. The Great Wall, your school, this house even, all started as someone’s imagination. And your imagination is stronger than anyone’s I’ve seen. You’re a mad girl, Mika, and that madness will help you accomplish many things.”

“You mean I can create a Wonderland?” Mika asked, excitement all over her face.

“You can create any land you want!” her mom smiled, ruffling her hair. “Alright, let’s go downstairs. Your friends will be showing up for your birthday soon.” With that, she stood up and guided her daughter downstairs.

“Hey, Mom? Can we celebrate my _un_ birthday, too?”

“We do that everyday, darling!”

“Not on my birthday!” With that, they both laughed.

_28 years later…_

The memory played in 34-year-old Mikaela Chariton’s head as she kneeled on the beach, bowing her head in respect. After all the happy years she’s spent with her parents, she wishes they could still be here. She wonders if they’re still watching her from the Spirit World right now.

“Hey, Mom?” she looked up from her reminiscing at her oldest daughter, Sunni, who held up a cupcake.

“We made a cake for you… but it sorta got ruined. So we… bought some cupcakes.”

What Mika was sure of was that her parents loved her, as much as she loved her daughters. “It’s all I need.” Mika smiled as she took the cupcake, eating away.

“Hey, Mrs. Chariton, hurry up!” Lee Andrew hurried out and yelled. “We’re just about to play Pin The Sword Into Jack Noir!”

“Oh, we’re coming!” Mika called as she got to her feet, her daughter and Lee already running off. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her: a strange woman in a long, blue dress, blond hair, and deep blue eyes: Alice Kingsley.

Mika stopped, sensing the woman’s presence, and turned. There was nothing there. Mika stared confusedly at the spot as her daughter yelled anxiously, “Mooooom!”

Mika shook out of her thoughts and hurried after her daughter. Alice remained in her spot and smiled at the grown woman.


End file.
